Sometimes Heartbreak Never Goes Away
by aut189
Summary: Alice Cooper has a much darker past then she lets on. She tries to hide the truth. She fails to hide her true identity from one persoFp. Will Alice unreveal secrets she has been hiding from everyone, including herself? Life in Riverdale gets more complicated as the drama unfolds. How complicated can life in Riverdale get as secrets and lies get uncoveredthat have been sealed up for
1. Sexual Tension

Chapter 1- Sexual Tension 

Alice has always been the mother to do everything and anything. To keep her perfect image of a perfect family. She has to hide a lot of her past. Her past stays hidden behind the dark shades of her lies. Eventually the lies she uses to cover up her south side serpent used to be lifestyle. Alice tries her best to keep it hidden. Some of her lies have been discovered already.

Fp Jones was a huge part of her past. She joined the Serpents for him. She grew up on the south side and that was the way of life. You either got the hell of the town or joined the serpents. She worked extremely hard to take charge and change her Reputation. She married Hal and started a wonderful family. But she left behind the only serpent she ever cared about. He loved her more than anything. Her and Fp broke up, because she told him she was in love with Hal. FP was crushed. He felt like he meant nothing to her and she was just throwing him away like he was a piece of trash on the side of the dirty highways of The south side. She could never forget the angry look in his eyes as she told him goodbye. He turned away from her as he felt the hot tears burning back in his eyes.

Alice snaps out her thoughts as she took another shot. Alice stares at her daughter as she starts singing mad world. At first she was smiling, but it quickly turned into a look of horror as she watched her daughter do the serpent dance. Her mind starts think of her serpent dance when she was Elizabeth's age. Alice knows her daughter doesn't like to be called by her real name. The hot tears fell as Betty finished her dance. The crowd was full of whistles and cheers. Alice turned her head towards Jughead, betty's boyfriend. His face was filled with shock and disbelief. He rubs his eyes as his Dad places the serpent jacket on his girlfriend. His mind was boiling with humiliation. How could Betty do this to herself? Jughead kept repeating in his head.

Fp on the other hand. He felt a blinding amount of guilt. But this was his job. Yes it was a retirement party for him. But after he found out what his son made a deal was with Penny, he couldn't leave him to get into more trouble. Fp has already fucked up more times than he can count. He always been a fucked up father, husband and friend. He fucked sometimes his wife decided to live him and took his daughter Jellybean with her to Toledo.

He began drinking. At first it was only a few beers here and there. But that rapidly turned into 5 beers a day before noon. He lost his job at Fred's. Because he stupidly stole from him and was fired. Jughead was barely at the trailer anymore. Fp was either drinking or doing serpent trips. He honestly hated the draining dread of being a SouthSide Serpent. It was mentally and physically draining. It took months to get sober and regain jughead's trust and love back. But that turned into shit when Clifford blossom black mailed him to take responsibility for killing Jason Blossom. And if he didn't he would go after his son. Fp agreed to Clifford's plan and turned himself in. Fp sat on the bench waiting for sheriff Keller to bring him into the station.

Fp watched as Alice his allie ran towards her daughter. She grabbed Betty's arm forcefully but not too much to cause her any pain. "Mom, Let go of me"! Betty scolded as she yanked her arm away from her mother. Alice stood there stunned by her daughter's out burst. FP was shocked himself. He had never seen Betty so nasty to anyone. She was always nice to everybody.

He remembered how he first met her. She was sitting down at lunch table as he brought jughead his lunch for school, because he forgot it at home. He was greeted by her angelic smile as she kissed Archie on his cheek. They were 5 years old at the time. They were just sweet little kids before the real riverdale showed through the fake town.

Jughead watched as the scene unfolded before his very eyes. Even though he was not ready. He knew it was time let her go. He couldn't protect her from Penny. He didn't want her to be hurt. Jughead left Whyte Wyrm with so much anger attacking his heart. He has never been so furious in his life. Why would she do that? She didn't have to become a serpent. He wanted a better life for her then the path he is going. He ended up taking the same path as his father did. When his father found out, he was crushed. He knew his father wanted a better life for him then he got.

He heard loud claps of heels drag behind him. He turns around to see Betty with her makeup smeared down her cheeks and her puffy eyes. He inhales a deep breath before he breaks the news. He's termbling in pain as he opens his mouth. Betty had her lips pursed slightly as she waited patiently for jughead to say something.

"Betts, Why did you think I would be okay with this"? Jughead argues as he is seething with so much anger. Betty was shocked by his reaction. She thought he would be happy they finally had the same path. But she missed his signal of anger. "Juggie, I thought you would be happy for us" Betty let out a huge sigh as she stared at her heels, which were killing her. That just made jughead more fumed. "Why the fuck would I be happy about this"! Jughead snapped as he face contorted into hot red fiery. Betty was taken back about his outburst. Betty never has seen jughead so angry before it was scary. The serpent life changed him and her. She now thought about what she just did on that stage and she was disgusted by herself. Why would she do that to her body. She's not some male toy they can play with whenever they want. "I'm sorry, Juggie. I shouldn't of done that" Betty apologized to jughead as she wiped the last of her tears. Jughead watched Betty wipe her eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. Jughead took a deep harsh breath. He turned his head and dropped his hand to his waist. He then cupped Betty's face with his hands. "Betty, I can't protect you anymore. You're not safe, I'm sorry but I need to keep you safe" Jughead stated as tears burned his eyes. Jughead walked away from her fighting his tears.

Betty was left alone in the parking lot. Betty started breaking down in middle of parking lot. Betty had no idea what just happened. All she knew was she was alone. It was starting to get dark and she was supposed to be home by now. Her mother was furious with her. And Betty didn't blame her. She did a foolish sunt up there. She ended up embarrassing her and mother.

Alice watched jughead storm out. Her daughter raced after him. She knew exactly how Betty felt. Fp wasn't happy when she joined herself. That was years ago, she still feel guilty for leaving him after he found out about her being in love with Hal.

After Fp's long speech about not leaving the serpent, he went outside for a cigarette. When he got out there, he saw Alice sitting on the ground with hands burying her face. But Fp knew Alice more than anyone. When she broke down like this. He couldn't let her be alone. He loved her with all his heart. She shattered his world when she told him she was in love with Hal Cooper. Fp still hates Hal to this day. He also never stopped loving Alice. His Aille was his world. He wouldn't let anything happen to her ever. He walked over by her and sat down. He placed a hand on her back. He moved his hand gently in soothing motion as she continued to cry desperation. Alice felt a hand on her back. She lifted her head up to see how was there. Who was there she didn't expect. She looked up and saw Fp. Fp had a smile, it wasn't a mocking smile. It was a sympathic one. She always left happy when she was with him. She hasn't been happy since Jason Blossom fiasco started a year ago.

"Allie, you okay"? Fp worriedly asked as he continued rub her back. Alice was stunned by how nice, gentle Fp was being. She raised her hands to her face and wiped her eyes.

"Honestly, my life is going to shit. And now Betty is making the same mistakes as I made when I was her age. I didn't want her to do what I did. I regret the whole Southside life I had. I don't regret meeting you, though" Alice rambled as more tears streamed down her already red cheeks. Fp listened to every word. But those particular words stuck out to him. She didn't regret meeting him. Fp felt his heart race in his chest. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Allie, You are doing your best. That's all you can do. You don't have to be the perfect mother. You don't have to try to make everything perfect. You should be more happy for yourself. I don't think you have been csring about yourself. You need to do that more than you have been" Fp expressed as he kissed her forehead.

The way he called her Aliie. It made Alice's heart pound happyily. She hasn't been called that since they broke up. And the way he kissed her forehead, it just felt right. She didn't know how to explain it. She missed his soft gentle lips pressing to hers. She missed his constant I love you's. Alice regretted letting him get away. But Alice didn't regret having Polly and Elizabeth. Most of the time she regretted having to have the perfect image. It got repetitive and exhausting. Hal always wants his daughters to be the best, perfect angels. Nobody should have to deal with all the rules he has in place for her. She can't associate with the Serpents or Fp.

Ever since that fight at prom. Alice had to give her baby up to the sisters. She has regretted it everyday. She hated Hal for it. It wasn't even his kid. Alice has never told Fp he has a child out there. She wouldn't even know where to start. Fp noticed Alice being quiet for sometime. He started to worry about her. Fp raised his hand and cupped her face. Alice finally started to regain her thoughts.

"Thanks Fp for making me feel better. I really needed to get that off my chest. It felt good to finally get that out there" Alice thanked and hugged him for a couple seconds.

Fp loved the feeling of having Allie in his arms again. It just felt right. But he knew it was wrong because she's married to Hal cooper. He hated him for making her change. He didn't like Alice being a south side serpent as much as anyone. He knew she had to dangerous jobs. It made him so anxious every damn time she went out dressing like a slut. Yes a slut. No he never thought she was one. She had to slay at the bar. She also had to be a stripper. Fp hated when she first did the serpent dance. He watched the same way his son did when Betty did the serpent dance. He was horrified. He didn't want her to follow his steps.

"You're welcome, Aille. You know I'm always here for you, whenever you need me or just to see the old serpent gang" Fp stated as his face was so close to hers. He could feel her hot breath on his neck. He wanted so much just smash his lips onto hers. Fp knew it was wrong. But he couldn't help himself to just grab her tiny waist and hold her close to his body.

As he reaches, Alice snaps his hands away. Her face scowled as her cheeks were raging red. She couldn't believe he would make a move on her when she was emotional."Fp, No"! She snapped with rage burning through her soft blue eyes. He couldn't help but feel devastated that he will never get his Allie back. Alice saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. She didn't mean to be harsh. She was happy the way her life is. She keeps lying to herself about how she is happy. If she was being honest, she would of let him kiss her. She wouldn't have a care in the world.

"Alice, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. The old feelings just grabbed of hold of me" Fp apologized honestly as Alice looks down at her feet. She had the same look on her face as when they broke up. As soon as they broke up, he regretted it. He missed her even more than he ever did before. Alice draws her eyes up at Fp. A smile formed on her round lips.

"FP, Look I know you still feel a connection. I don't feel that spark anymore. I'm married now. And you just got of prison. Maybe you just have some sexual tension. Like I said when I picked you up with Jughead and Betty. You're probably sexual frustrated too" Alice stated as a hint of a smirk broke through. She knew she lied. She's great at lying. She still did have that connection. And there was more connecting them together. They have a son together. And she wants him to know about him. She's just not sure how to break the news. It happened when she was seventeen.

Hearing that shattered FP's already broken heart. He felt like the world was crumbling underneath him and he was trapped under all the debris. He forced a small fake smile through his gridded teeth. It felt almost near impossible not to break down and want a drink. He worked so hard on his sobriety. And now all he wants is a drink or 15 drinks. He honestly didn't give a fuck anymore. "Yeah most likely sexually frustrated" He laughed as he wanted a drink more and more.

Alice knew she really hurt him with her words. She felt awful about having to lie to him. She couldn't let her guard down. She would get suck up into his love and charm. The same charm she fell in love with when she was a teenager. She remembered the words he said to her at pop's. "Well then leave him. At home". She went to the party as an old friend and left as a mother of a serpent. Alice looked into his eyes once more before turning back to see her daughter sitting in the parking lot in tears. "I have to go Fp, it was nice talking to you" She said as she walked toward her daughter. Fp watched as Alice walked away. God he really need a drink.

Betty was still upset. She hadn't stopped crying since jughead left her in the parking lot 30 minutes ago. Her mother cradled her head once they got in the car. Alice saw her daughter so helpless. Alice was very worried about her daughter. "Betty, what happened"? Alice curiously asked as she pulled up to their driveway. Betty took a short breath as she blew her nose. "Jughead, He broke up with me" Betty stuttered out into tears. Alice felt so sympathic towards her daughter. "Awe, Betty I'm so sorry. It's going to be okay. You will get through this" Alice states to Betty as Betty lifts her head a little. Betty continued to ball her eyes out. Alice's heart broke for her daughter. She knew how her daughter felt. Fp broke up with her when she did the serpent dance.

Fp walks back into The Whyte Wyrm dragging his feet. He propped himself up on the stool. He shouted at Tall boy to pour him a shot. Tall boy pours him a shot. Fp grabs the glass and lets the burning liquid slide down his throat. It felt so good to have a drink again. Fp knew he was going to regret it later, right now he didn't give a fuck. He's always been fucked. Sweet Pea sits next to him. Sweet pea had this corncerned look on his face. Sweet Pea knew all about Fp's drinking problem. He was told to look out for the leader. "FP Jones, Are you alright"? Sweet Pea asked his leader. Fp was surprised that someone actually cared enough to check up on him. He set down his third shot on the bar top. "Not really, kid" Fp grumbled as he grabbed the shot glass once again and threw the liquid down his throat for third time that night. "What happened, sir"? Sweet Pea questioned as he watched Fp throw another shot down his throat.

Fp wasn't in the mood for small talk or chit chat. All he wanted to do was have a fucking drink in peace. Fp grabbed his shot of snakebite. He brought the poison into his mouth and swallowed it. It went down his throat like fire on drugs. After he finished his drink, he slammed the glass down on the bar top. The glass broke in hands as it slammed down. The glass went every where. His hands had 3 inch cuts spread across his palms. Tall boy snatched the bottle of snakebite away from Fp's hands. This resulted him attacking Tall boy on the dirty bar floor.

Fp threw the first punch. Tall boy was sent flying towards the back of the room. Fp started swaying back and forth with his arms. Each time Fp swug his arm. The more Tall boy wanted to kill him. Tall boy larches and slammed Fp on the ground. Fp felt his head slam onto the ground. He is still raging and pushed himself back up to his feet. Fp was hammered, sluring his words. His face was bruised and bloody. All the rest of the Serpents grabbed Fp and held him back. Sweet Pea watched the fight unfolded. It didn't take long for Fp be knocked out. Sweet Pea grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Jughead's number. He then puts his phone back in his pocket. Sweet Pea tends to knocked out Fp Jones on the floor with his bruises, broken hand and black eye. He places the ice pack on Fp's blackened eyes and the rest of his injures.

Jughead was sitting at home on the couch waiting for his dad to get home. Jughead always hated waiting for his dad. He was still very upset about what Betty did at The Whyte Wyrm. Jughead wasn't an idiot. He knew darn well that was the serpent dance. He used to watch as his dad would be there. Jughead's phone rings, he answers it. It was Sweet Pea telling him to come pick up his dad. Of course he would slip. Jughead felt embarrassed that he thought his dad could actually change.

Jughead slammed the trailer door behind him. He was so outraged at his father. Why couldn't he quit being a serpent a long time ago? When jughead was a kid. He would of been a great dad if it wasn't for the Southside Serpents. Yes they took him in and gave him a family. But the family he really needed was his dad, mom and his sister Jellybean. Once again his father fucks up and he has to start all over.

Jughead got into his dad's truck. He couldn't take the motorcycle because of how drunk he was. When Jughead got there, he saw his father knocked out. He first thought was who the hell did this. That answer was answered when he saw Tall boy come out with a black eye and a bruised lip. Jug was ready to pounce at Tall boy. His father worked so fucking hard to make a better impact, Tall boy goes and fucks it up. "What the hell happened here"! Jughead demanded as he pushed his way toward Tall boy. Sweet Pea grabbed jug and pulled him back. Jug snaps around to sweet Pea. Jughead was beyond furious at this point. It was really hard for him to keep his anger in check.

"Hey listen, kid. You're old man asked me to pour him a shot. The shot turned into 5 shots before I grabbed the bottle of snakebite from him. He was so drunk that he attacked me. I have no fucking idea what caused him to fell back into his old habit. Just let you know I was so close to killing your old man" Tall boy threatened as showed jug with his two finger how angry he was.

Jug couldn't believe his dad got drunk because of him and his deal with Penny Peabody. He just broke up with Betty and now he has to deal with his father's shitty habits and behavior. Jughead knew it was too good to be true. Why did the world find his life so entertaining to fuck with? Jughead and Sweet Pea carried, his father to the truck. After they put him in the truck. Jughead and Sweet Pea hugged goodbye. Jug put the keys in the ignition and started the pull away. He sped out of there so fast. He was still furious about everything that happened tonight.

It was 3 in the morning when he tried his best to carry his dad into the trailer. He put his father in his bed. He went over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. His dad is going to have a shitty morning when he wakes up. Jug heads to his room. He gets under the covers with hot dog by his side. Jug closes his eyes and stops thinking about the whole night. Jug honestly wants this day to be over with. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.


	2. Bad Intentions

_Chapter 2- Bad Intentions_

The Next Morning

Fp woke up with this burning in his eyes. His head was throbbing, hands hurt like hell. He looked down at his hands and saw 3 inch cuts on both his palms. Fp was confused why his knuckles were bruised and black. He must of gotten very drunk last night. As he got out of bed his legs felt like they were standing on nails. Fp felt his stomach roll as he stood up. He found his way to the bathroom. As he looked in the mirror, he saw his face. His face was bruised and black. FP started to think about his decision on going to the bar. He was so stupid. He should of known he would of gotten out of control. And once again he disappointed Jug. He hated making his son angry. He wanted to be a great father and not be a fuck up.but no he had to get himself all fucking hammered. He still wonder who brought him back home.

Fp's stomach rumbled as he went towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pull out some left over pizza. The pizza wasn't the greatest, Fp didn't really care he was starving. He looked up at the clock and noticed he was late for work at Pop's. He quickly got his work clothes on as headed out the door. He knew he was in trouble. He just started working at pop's. When we pulled up to pop's. It was 12:00, it wasn't too busy yet. He decided to get a boom and sweep the floors. Fp heard all about Fred being shot here. In the prison cells his cell mates were gossipers. He was so worried for his old friend, Fred. Fred took care of his son, when he was not able to. Pop Tate came around the corner. Pop Tate had a frown on his face. Fp's cleaning came to a halt. Pop Tate raised his eyebrow at him and signaled him to the back of the store.

"Mr Jones, why were you late this morning"? Pop Tate asked with his eyebrow raised. Fp inhaled the cleaning fumes as thought of a way to get out of this as the best as he can. He couldn't think of a good lie, so he told the truth.

"Pop Tate, to be honest I got really drunk. I'm sorry I was late. It won't happen again, I promise" Fp told Pop Tate sincerely as he looked down at his feet ashamed for his actions. Pop Tate wasn't sure if he should believe him. He could tell that one so many times from the others. But Fp seemed very sorry about being late. Pop Tate cleared his throat.

"Okay, I'm not firing you, Mr Jones. But this is a warning. If your late one more time, you're fired, got it" He ordered with an eyebrow raised. Fp was shocked he was giving a second chance. No one has ever giving him a second chance. He was usually was fired and kicked out the door. His father kicked him at the age 16. The same age as his son, jug. "Yes, Pop Tate I got it" Fp replied as he sweeped the floor.

Alice was up all night with Betty. She was crying the whole night. It's 7 in morning, She made breakfast for Betty, Polly if she visits and her husband Hal. Archie picked up Betty earlier for a project. Alice was a little concerned about her daughter being a Southside Serpent. She didn't want her daughter to make the same mistakes as her. She heard a knock at the door. She got up from the kitchen table. She opened the door, she saw Jughead. She welcomed him in.

"Mrs cooper, Tell Betty I'm really sorry. I just didn't want her to be a serpent. And yes I did follow my fathers footsteps. But that doesn't mean I don't care about her safety. I know what us serpents have to do and I don't want her getting involved" Jughead explained to Alice as he ruffled with his jet black hair. The same hair as his father used to have. Though Fp never wore a beanie, he wore the Serpent's jacket. Alice stood there listening to him rant to her about Fp's drinking again. When she found out, she was shocked. He worked so hard to get himself of her shit hole of a situation.

"Fp is drinking again"? Alice asked as she fussed with her hair. Jughead nodded is head and look back down his feet. Alice wondered why Fp started drinking. Then something clicked in head. She realized that why he started drinking, she broke his heart. She didn't mean to make him drink his hurt away. All a sudden Alice felt her stomach churn with guilt. Jughead noticed her face turn pale. That sorta worried him.

"Mrs cooper are you okay"? Jughead asked with concerns showing on his face. Before she got to answer, she ran straight to the bathroom and puked her guts out. Alice felt so sick. It was definitely the guilt gnawing at her insides of her stomach.

Jughead reaches the outside of the bathroom listening to Mrs cooper throwing up in the bathroom. He felt so bad for her. He knew about her past, her and his father were close. He once saw his father looking at a picture on the couch when he was supposed be sleeping. His father kept looking at the picture as if it would bring him back to his past. Jug didn't actually get to see the picture, but he had a feeling was memory that he didn't want to forget.

Alice was still in the bathroom. She finally finished puking and went to the sink to wash her hands. She still had gnawing gulity inside but this time she ignored it as she opened the door. Jughead saw the door knob turning slightly. Little did Alice know jughead was still outside the door waiting for her. She opened the door to a surprise. She jumped back a little bit. She wasn't expecting him to be there, she thought he already left.

"Jughead your still here"? She questioned as she catched her breath. Jughead watched Mrs cooper breath in and out at a normal pace now. "Yes, Mrs cooper, Are you alright"? Jughead asked once again. Alice wasn't used him being so concerned. She looked up from her hands which were on her stomach. "Uh, I'm feeling better, now. But thanks for asking" Alice answered as she walked him to the door. He was just acting like his father used. Fp was always caring towards her. "I should get getting going. I was just stopping by to say I'm sorry for hurting Betty, Mrs cooper" Jughead stated as she held the door open for him.

After jughead walk through the door, she knew she had to pay Fp a visit. Even if it was at work, she need to know if he was okay and not laying someone where dead. Alice also knew the black hood was targeting the Southside Serpents and the kids. Alice wanted so badly for this fucking Black hood to stop torturing her daughter and her friends. She hated the fucking Black hood. She wished the black hood would die. And a painful death for harm the black hood caused her and her family.

Alice got into her car and drove to pop's diner. She knew Fp was working. As she exited the car and went into pop's diner. She noticed Pop Tate was all alone. She walked up to him with a serious look on her face. Pop Tate looked up to see her standing there. Pop Tate was suspicious on why Alice Cooper was in his diner at 10 in the morning. "Alice what's you doing here, don't you have work at The register"? Pop Tate questioned curiously as he picked up the left of milk shake glasses. Alice was wearing a red dress with high heels which showed her legs. Alice cleared her throat as she sat in the table next to the table Pop Tate was cleaning off.

"No I don't work today. I just came down here to discuss something with Fp. Have you seen him by any chance"? Alice asked Pop Tate as she cleaned off her sunglasses and placed them back on her head, while waiting for his answer. Pop Tate noticed that Fp hasn't showed up for work. He was supposed to be here at 8 in the morning.

"Uh no he never showed up for work, sorry Alice" Pop Tate shook his head as he continued to clean up from his previous customers. The first thought popped into her head, that he was knocked out and sleeping in the middle of nowhere. He used to show up to Serpent meetings late, because he was so fucking hungover. After awhile she stopped caring. She knew he would never straighten up.

"Well thanks Pop Tate, I have to get going, I have to write a paper with Betty at the Blue and Gold" She states as she walks out the door. She was still pretty heated about her daughter joining the Serpents. But she knew she had to help Betty with paper. When Alice got back in her car, she still felt a bit of her heart tying her to her old life. The life she left behind. The only Serpent who loved her and cherished her. He would come to Pop's and pick her a chocolate milkshake when she was feeling down. She honestly missed her so much. She never ever loved someone, like she loved FP. He even though he was a serpent, she didn't care. All she ever cared about was his love for her.

It was now 12, Alice decided to go back to Whyte Wyrm to find out what happened last night. She got out of her car. She could smell the aroma of the smoke, alcohol sneaking into her nostrils. It still felt like it was just yesterday, when she was sitting in the bar with Fp and other Serpents cheering her on. She was chugging down four shots of straight tequila. That was 24 years ago. Way before she met Hal. Alice walked through the door like it was first time ever. Heads turned as they saw her walk in. She heard old nicknames, whistles as marched over to Tall boy. Tall boy was surprised to see her. Since she went all good girl Northside on them.

"What the hell happened here last night! It seems like a lot happened ,here"? Alice snapped as she look around the bar. Beer bottles were scattered throughout the bar. There were blood stains on the walls. "Okay, Ace. It's nice to see you again. I'm shocked you even stepped back in here, after your daughter's dance" Tall boy stated with a heavy grin not leaving his smug face. This infuriated Alice even more. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and held him up. His face turned red, because of suffocation. Alice forcefully let him go. He was dropped to the floor with a heavy boom. Tall boy quickly got up to his feet. He dusted off his dark black leather jeans as his face had a very annoyed look on his face. "Never bring my daughter into this"! Alice threatens as she raised a hand to his face. There was a flash of her hand hitting his face. It left a red bruising mark. His hand touched his face causing him to wince in pain. Tall boy was about to attack her. Sweet Pea grabbed him for he could do anything. Alice was honestly very petrified so she asked sweet Pea to call Fp. Sweet Pea dialed Fp's number, hoping he wouldn't get yelled at. He knew how much Fp hated having to pick people up.

Fp was finishing cleaning up the table when his phone rang. He picked up his phone and answered it. "Hello"? He said into the phone as he wiped the table clean with the rag in his other hand. "Fp Jones. We need to come and pick up your friend here" the person said through the phone. Fp let out a huge heavy sigh. Just as things were getting back to normal. He still had to do random picking people up. He was getting so sick of it. "I will be right in" he growled in a deep frustrated tone. He hung up the phone. He walked over to pop to ask him if he could leave early. Pop Tate wasn't sure if he should, Fp seemed very honest about having to pick someone up. Pop Tate agreed to let him leave early. He would just have to get someone to cover his shift.

Fp walks out of the door trying to contain his rage he was feeling at the moment. He gets into his truck and drives over to the Whyte Wyrm. He kept wondering who he had to pick up. It's probably a drunk Ghoulies or the Serpents. As he drives, he thinks about the future him and his family could had. Jug, Jellybean sitting at the table eating as a family. They would argue about sibling stuff. He would protect his daughter and not allow her to date or become a serpent. Fp's biggest regret was letting Jughead become a serpent. He begged him not to become one, then he goes and becomes one. After he told his son that his biggest regret was also joining the SouthSide Serpents. Jughead broke his heart. The last thing Fp wanted was for one of his kids to get hurt. Fp knew about how you join the Serpents. It's not a game, it's life or death really. Once you join it's really hard to break yourself free.

He finally pulled into the parking lot. Alice watched as his truck pulled up. Fp gets out of the truck. He wasn't expecting to see the last person he wanted to see. Alice looked a bruised up. Fp stared at her face in horror. It's been a long time since he had seen like this Alice.

"Alile, what the hell happened"? Fp asked as he reached his hand to her bruised cheek. Alice push his hand out of and slammed Fp against the brick wall. Fp was caught off guard. He didn't except Alice to flip out. "Fp, Really your drinking again and you're son had to pick you up after your bar fight"! Alice shouts as her teeth grinded angrily in her mouth. Fp was stunned by her reaction. He was also ashamed of himself. His son had to clean up after him. He didn't want his son to clean up his mistakes.

"Allie it was just one slip. I will get back on track. I had no idea jug came and got me" Fp muttered as his eyes began to water with guilt eating up inside. Alice was not used to Fp breaking down right in front of her. She truly felt sorry for him. He didn't deserve to be drag into the hole again. She was sure of jughead telling his father to get his shit together.

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones, You need to get your shit together! Otherwise, Jughead, your son will get up and leave again. He already told me that he is done cleaning up your fucked up messes. He is sick, tired of your same old behavior. All he wants is to have his family back. Ever since the Jason Blossom was murdered by his own father, he hasn't felt like you gave a fuck about him. He joined the Serpents to get your ass out prison. You should be greatful, that he still even tries to make you better instead of a fuck up"! Alice defended jughead as she slammed the her car door.

Fp was beyond disbelief. His son did it so he could get him out. Fp felt even more guilty knowing his son went through all that trouble, just to make sure he didn't spend the rest of his life in prison for a crime he didn't commit. Fp's face was now covered in tears of guiltiness. He had never been so regretful in his life. He should of just quit the Serpents a long time ago. Alice was long gone. She drove off so fast you could see the dust that was left behind. The air clouded with the yellow dirt covering the sky. Fp could barely see as he got into his truck and headed back to pop's.

Betty was meeting up with Archie waiting for the black hood. With fear eating her up inside. She wasn't sure if they were going make it out alive. Earlier in the car, Her and Archie kissed. Or she kissed him, to be honest she's not sure what even happened. She didn't want jug to break up with her. But she also understood why he had to do it. As Archie and Betty digging up the coffin. The black hood puts the gun to Betty's head. Betty shaking with fear sat there covered in dirt trying not to cry.

"Get in the coffin"! The black hood demands in a dark deep tone. Archie looks directly at him.

"No, no way"Archie refuses while breathing heavily he puts an arm around Betty's back trying his best to protect her.

"Get in the coffin, or I will shoot her in the head"! He raises his gun higher more towards Betty now. Betty is so petrified. All she wants is to be at home in her warm bed being protected by her Juggie.

"Right now"! The black hood barks again. Archie moves over to the coffin and starts opening it slowly. He could feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He gets in the coffin and forces himself to lay down.

"Shut the coffin and step out the grave, Betty" He orders her as Betty slowly gets out of the way. "Do it now"! He orders again in a heavy tone.

"I'm sorry" she whispers to Archie as she closes the coffin while tears were streaming down her face. She's never been so scared in her life.

"Pick up the shovel, go in the grave" He says as he holds the gun up. Betty picks up the shovel still panicking inside.

"Please don't" She begs as tears of fear fall down her face as she piles the dirt on the coffin. Archie hears the shovel picking up the dirt and feels the dirt fall through the cracks. It was starting to get harder to breathe. She hits the black hood with the shovel. She starts unbury Archie. She keeps digging as fast she can before his air runs out. Once she gets all the dirt off the coffin she pulls it open helping Archie get out it.

"Where is he? Where did he go"? Archie asked as he's still trying to catch his breath. "This way" she answers immediately as she grabs his hand and pulls him out the grave.

They run after the black hood as fast as they can. Betty tries her best to keep up, she's so tired from all the running already. Archie races after the black hood. "Stop! Archie shots as he throw the gun up in the black hood's direction. "Or I will shoot you. I swear to god, I will do it. You tired to kill my father and my friends. You're going to pay for your crimes! You are not escaping, this ends tonight"! Archie barks as he points it directly at the Black Hood. His hands are shaking. Betty behind him is still scared to her core. "I said stop"! Archie shouts at his top of his lungs while still pointing the gun at the Black hood.

Then there was a loud shot gun making racket as if it was 30 shot guns at once. The black hood falls off the ledge and lands face-forward on the pavement right in front of Archie. Archie stood there with the gun still in his hands in the same direction as the Black hood was. In the distance Betty and Archie heard heavy foot steps coming from the dark in the other side of the road.

"Archie put the gun down. It's okay"! Sheiif Keller calmly orders Archie to put the gun down. Archie lowers the gun. Betty comes from behind Archie and walks towards sheriff Keller. "Sheriff Keller" Betty calls out. "Stay back, Betty" He states as he gets closer to the black hood's body. " he's dead" Sheriff Keller says in lower tone then before. "Who is he"? Betty asks still trying to stay calm. Sheriff Keller gets down and pulls off the hood revealing the identity of the black hood. Archie and Betty were shocked who they saw underneath the mask. It's was Mr Conway. The janitor at their school. Betty's breathing staring to pace. She felt her mouth go dry. Archie's mind started playing flash blacks of what Joseph Conway said in his head. Betty's face contorted into a look disgust. Betty and Archie start hearing more sirens come their way.

Betty watched as the police officer put the black bag down and covered his body. Archie saw Betty turn her head away. He could feel her come closer. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. Betty let him wraps his arms around her. She almost felt like it was impulse. Betty also knew she belonged to jughead and Archie belonged to V. She didn't want to break them apart. Betty felt out a cold shaky breath of air. It was so cold she and Archie could see their own breaths. Betty was still panicked. Archie watched her start hyperventilating as she slowly started shaking more frequently.


	3. Broken Mirrors

Chapter 3 - Broken Mirrors

"Betty, Are you Okay"? Archie asked with concerned as he tapped her shoulder to get her attention. Betty remained still. Archie grabbed her hand. He instantly noticed how cold she was. She had to be freezing Archie thought. Archie saw a small amount of blood on her shirt. He lifted her shirt a little bit. He wasn't trying to a peeve. He was just trying to be a good friend. When he lifted her shirt, he saw the blood poking though. Sheriff Keller noticed Betty. He quickly grabbed her and put her in car while Archie got into the front seat of the squad car. Archie pulled out his phone from the back of his pocket. He dialed Fp's number. He knew jughead wouldn't able to handle the news.

"Hello, This is Fp Jones" Fp said Into the phone on the other side of the line. He heard Fp sigh as he watched Sherrif Keller drive to the hospital. "Hey Fp we need to come to the hospital" Archie said as a few tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He looked towards the back seat, where Betty was laid. "Why do I need to come to the hospital"? Fp asked with a sense of panic. Archie drew in a deep breath while he was still holding his phone in a tight grip. Tom saw how tense Archie was and grabbed the phone from Archie. He gave Archie a nod and Archie mouthed thank you. It was hard for him to read, but he could still see the words forming from his mouth.

"This is Sheriff Keller. Archie gave me the phone because he wasn't sure if he could get the words out" Tom stated. Fp who was in the other line, started to feel his heart pulsing in his chest. He just wanted to know if it was his Allie or anyone else he cared about. "Okay, will you please explain to me, why your telling me to go hospital"? Fp asked as he tried to contain his panic. Tom took a deep breath before telling Fp. Tom also knew how much Fp cared about Alice and her daughter. "Fp Betty got hurt like defending herself from the black hood" Tom stated as she focused on the road. When Fp heard that Betty was hurt. All he could do was imagine how Alice would react. He knew she would break down. He just wanted Betty to be okay. "Okay, I will tell jug and get her mother"Fp said before hitting the end call button.

Fp grabbed the keys to his truck. Just as he was heading towards the door, Jughead appeared from out of nowhere. His son looked so happy. It broke his heart to have to tell his son this devastating news. Jughead noticed his father. He didn't look happy at all. It was almost like his fathers face was like a shattered heart. Jughead sat down on the couch. Fp walked to the couch, and sat next to his son on the couch. He took a deep breath as he leaned in and pull his son close to him. Jughead was feeling slightly uncomfortable with his father being so down to earth. Jug looked up to his father, this time he noticed his dad's eyes looking up at him. Fp saw his son look up at him. Fp shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see his son's heartbreak into millions of tiny pieces.

"Jug, I have some bad news" Fp spoke softly as he kept his eyes shut. Jug was starting to get worried. What was the bad news? Was it his sister jellybean was she hurt. All these thing started to burn into his mind of all the things that could gone wrong. Or was it Betty? Oh please don't be Betty. Jughead felt his chest tighten it like he was losing oxygen.

"Dad what is it"? Jughead stuttered as he felt his eyes burn from the tears trying to break out his eyes. Jughead tried not to cry a lot. He was never a guy to cry. But he didn't give a fucking hell at the moment. Fp looks at jug and feels his own heart shatter for his son. It was like he could feel the same amount of torture of pain.

"Jug, I'm sorry to tell you this. But... Betty got hurt while trying to defending herself from the black hood. I don't know if she is okay. But .. right now we have to go get Mrs cooper and tell her" Fp told jughead as his own eyes glistened with thick heavy tears. Jug stayed emotionally wooden as he replayed their broke up in his head. He felt his dad trying to get his attention. Just couldn't pull himself to even care. It was even hard to show any acknowledge-meant that he was even listen to his father's words of commend.

As Fp drove to the coopers house. All he could think of was how Alice, his Allie will break down. He would be breaking down too, if it was Jug. He looked over to the passenger seat jug was in. His son was just starring sorrowfully at the windows as the trees they drove by just pass them by. He would of look even more depressed if was Alice. The woman he loves but can't have. He has no idea how Hal Cooper treats her. Besides maybe forcing her to follow his overbearing exceedingly high rules and expectations. No wonder why Alice came to visit home. "Jug, we are almost there" He told his son as he turns down the street leading to the cooper's house.

 _On the other side of town. Alice heard banging on her door. She got up from couch to the door. When she opened the door she saw Fp and his son with very worried-some looks of fear on their faces. Alice wasn't sure what happened, she knew it had to be bad. She knew by their faces. Alice felt her blood run cold throughout her body as she stood there frozen. Fp noticed how Alice just was staring at him in shock. Jughead pushes past his father and over to Mrs. Cooper. Alice shook herself out of shock getting ready for the news she was about to hear. Even she didn't want to her, she was going to hear it anyway. She lumbered towards the couch as she tried to avoid stubbing her toes on her way to the couch._

 _"What are you guys going here at 10:00 at night"? She grumbled as she checked her watch on her wrist. Fp saw that she still didn't cover up the bruise on her cheek from her fight with Tall boy. Jughead still remand silent as Mrs cooper was snapping at his father. "Allie... uh I don't know how to tell you this, but uh... Betty got hurt while she was defending herself from the black hood" Fp calmly told Alice as he put a hand on her shoulder sympathicly. Jughead saw how close his father was being and he noticed that the woman his father is in love with his Mrs. cooper. Jughead had never saw this coming. Betty got hurt is all Alice heard before she bursted into tears in Fp's chest. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly as she shocked his white shirt with her salty wet tears._

 _"E-l-i-z-a-beth is hu—rt" Alice cried as she choked on her tears. Fp felt so terrible for her. First her daughter joins the SouthSide Serpents and then her daughter almost gets killed or is in critical condition. Neither of those options were good. "I'm so so sorry, Allie. I wish they was something I can do. If you would like, I wouldn't mind bringing you to hospital with me and Jug" Fp offered as he hoped she would let him bring her. She shouldn't be driving in the emotional state she is in. It's not healthy. Especially after you find out your daughter is in serious, dangerous and life-threatening condition. Alice doesn't even have to words to say anything. its like she is stuck in this painful glue ,that is causing her not able to to speak. So she just nods her head to Fp. Fp acknowledges she says and carries to the car._

 _Jughead decided to sit in the backseat. He grabs his phone and texts Archie._ _We are on our way -Jug. Jughead waited for Archie to reply._ _I'm so sorry Jug. We didn't think the Black hood actually hurt her until it was too late to tell. So much happened so quickly. Again I'm so sorry -Arch. It's okay, Arch. I'm not mad. I'm just glad you were there to save her. Keep her safe and alive until I get there - Jug. Okay Jug, I will try my best. See you when you get here -Arch. See you when we get there -Jug._

 _Jughead puts his phone back in his pocket. It seems like a long drive. But it was only a 25 minute drive. It seemed like hours in the car. Alice was siting in the passenger seat as she cried silent tears as she thought about Betty. Fp would shoot occasional glances at Alice to make sure she was okay. He always had this fear something awful, horrendous would happen to her. He hated thinking about that. It's even harder now he can't just wrap his arms around her, kiss her to make her feel better. Why did she have to be married Hal. It drove him crazy that he couldn't have her. Every fucking minute he dreamt she was right next to him. Every time he woke up with just him in the bed alone. It caused him to remember something he hadn't thought about in a long time. It was just like yesterday._

 _ **The flashback to the worst day in FP's life**_

 _It was his senior year. On February 14, 1992, Fp woke up feeling refreshed. But that feeling went away when he saw Alice picking her clothes off the floor of his trailer. He felt a little upset. She was supposed to stay. He brushed a hand over his face in frustration. "Allie, Please don't go" Fp pleaded Alice to stay but knowing she had to go back to her precious Hal Cooper. Fp hated Hal more than he hated his own father, who kicked him out of the house at the age 16. "Fp you know this was a one time thing. I can't stay with you. I don't love you. I love Hal. And he is my only way out of this fucked up SouthSide" Alice said as she put her clothes back on and closed the trailer door behind her. Fp felt his whole world just fall apart. Hearing she didn't love him stung like a bunch of hornets trying to bite their prey. Fp laid back in his bed and stared at the ceiling._

 _Fp snapped out of his throughts as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He kept circling the parking lot to find a damn fucking parking spot. When he finally found one. He got of the truck and picked Alice up and carried her like a bride. He wished she married and not Hal. Jug was next to get out of the truck. Once inside by the waiting area, he ran into Arch's arms and tears began to fall. Archie felt a little guilty. He kissed Betty back in his car. Yes Jug and Her were broken up. It just that he still missed Veronica. He wished she would just love him like he loves her._

 _Veronica was at home when she got the call from Archie. She and him haven't really talked much since they broke up in the parking lot of Whyte Wyrm. When she heard that betty, her best friend got hurt. She felt her heart break inside. She told her personal driver to drive her down to the hospital. When she got there, she saw Betty in the hospital bed with wires tapped to her, monitors hooked up the wires. Alice looked a her helpless daughter just thinking she failed to protect her. She failed as a mother. She failed as a support system. And most of all she failed as her own savior._

 _Hal walked into the hospital. He was so angry. Why would Alice let her become a Serpent? He marched up to Alice and grabbed her arm tightly. Alice felt his grip on her getting even tighter. Alice was starting to feel the burning of her arm. It felt like red hot fire was shooting up and down her arms. The tears were beginning to break through her eyes. He slowly releases his gripped on her arm and shoved her arm away. "Hal" Alice said speechless as she wiped her eyes with her throbbing arm. "Alice Cooper! Why the fucking hell did you let her become a Serpent"! Hal snapped as his face turned an angery red. His fists were still clenched as well as his teeth._

 _Fp heard their fighting from down the hall. He was surprised nobody else heard them fighting. He saw Hal storm off and Alice burst into tears. Something just made Fp's blood boiling seeing her being mistreated._

 _"Al, What's wrong"? Fp asked in a soothing calm tone. Alice pushed her sleeve down to cover the bruising. But that didn't go unnoticed by Fp. Fp pushed her sleeve up to reveal her red inflamed bruised arm. This made Fp beyond livid as he saw Alice covering her face with her jacket. Alice felt so insecure about Fp seeing her break down. It wasn't like he had seen her break down before. "Fp don't even think of hurting him. I'm sure he didn't mean it" Alice threatened through her lie. She knew he meant to hurt her. Hal sometime got nasty when something from her past was brought up._


	4. Unspoken Past

_**Chapter 4 - Unspoken Past**_

 _ **Flashback to when Alice found she was pregnant**_

It was March 10 1992. Alice sat nervously in the bathroom of Riverdale High school. She can't be pregnant. It was only one time. She didn't mean to sleep with Fp. She waited impatiently for the test to say negative. The test stayed positive. The positive sign blinked brightly at her as tears rolled silently down her pink flushed cheeks. She exited the bathroom in her blue strapless prom dress. Hal tapped on her shoulder as walked down the hall. She turned around trying to cover that she was crying. Hal noticed her puffy eyes as she tried to cover her face. Hal grabbed her arm and pulled her towards an empty hallway.

Alice wasn't sure if she should tell him about her and Fp sleeping together one time last month. She knew it wasn't his baby. Because her and Hal haven't had sex yet. She lost her virginity when she was with Fp before they broke up.

Alice took a shaky breath before spilling her news she just found about. "Hal.. I'm pregnant. Its—" Alice began telling Hal but he stopped her. His face was a dark hot red. He knew exactly who got her pregnant. He wasn't born yesterday.

"Alice. How could you"! He yelled as more tears fell from her eyes. Alice let the falling tears continue to fall.

"Hal, I'm sorry. It was one time. I shouldn't of even done it. I was upset about you flirting with Hermonie" she confessed with her blue eyes still welling up with her tears. Hal was even more infuriated.

"So you cheat on me"! He shouted loud but not loud enough for the whole prom could hear.

"I said I'm sorry. Please don't leave me!" she begged as more tears burned her skin as they fell.

"I'm not going to leave you. I think you need have an abortion. You're too young to be a mother. You're not ready to take on that full responsibility"! He argued.

Alice couldn't believe what she just heard. He wanted her to kill her own baby. She wouldn't never ever do that. "I will never kill my baby"! She screamed as ran away as fast as she could with tears burning her cheeks.

Fp heard the shouting and crying coming from end of the hall. He knew it was Alice and Hal Cooper. He couldn't hear what they were exactly fighting about. He saw her run down hall right past him. He felt like he should go after her. He was still very hurt by her words.

6 weeks later

Alice was sent away to the Sisters Of Quiet Mercy. She never even got the chance to tell Fp he was going to be a father. Yes she was only 17. She was willing to give up her life to make sure this baby would be hers. She hated it there. She felt captured in this stone cold world, Hal made her be in. She sat there and cried against the stone wall. She missed Fp so much. She regretted leaving to to be with Hal. He is awful to her. Fp would never treated this poorly ever.

Fp realized Alice was not at school. It was odd, because Alice had always perfect attendance even when she was a SouthSide Serpent. Fp walked into school with a glum look on his face. He was still upset what he heard happened at prom. Where did he send her off to and why? Fp pushed passed the crowed of people in his way to get to Hal. "Where is Alice,Hal Cooper"? Fp asked as he pushed Hal to the wall. Hal had this smirk on his smug face.

"She's on vacation" Hal said as he continued to flirt with the girls in front him. Fp was still really pissed off. He missed Alice so much. He hated how they left things.

"How long will she be on vacation"? He asked humorlessly as he cocked an eyebrow. Hal knew how he was going get out of this. "She will be gone for 5 months. She had a family member get sick and she's doing online school until her family gets better" Hal stated as he smiled at the girls knowing he was getting away with this. Fp won't get Alice back and that's pretty damn clear he won't. Fp was having a very hard time believing Hal's story. It seemed so real and not fake. It was hard to know if it was the truth.

Alice kept waiting to see if Fp would find her. He never did. When she got out the baby was already born and was adopted by this nice family. Her and Fp's son was going to be in good hands. At least she hoped. She never told Hal this but she kept a little detail from him. She secretly had one of the sisters. Who felt this wrong put her information to find her when he wanted to. Fp saw Alice for the first in a year. She looked more older now. She was 18 now.

A few years later, Alice and Hal cooper were married and Polly Copper. They loved their daughter with so much praid in their hearts. It wasn't long after Polly was born she was pregnant again. She had Elizabeth Cooper a year later. When Elizabeth started kindergarten. Fp was bringing Jughead to school. Gladsy and Fp were married and in love. But Fp still missed his Allie. His marriage started falling apart after his daughter was born 6 years later. He started drinking all the time. He didn't spend anytime with jughead anymore. The serpent life didn't make time for family. Gladsy got fed up and left him. She was sick and tired of his drinking and constantly having to clean up after him. Alice enjoyed her life in the Northside compared to the SouthSide. She still regretted having to give up Chic, her baby boy up for adoption. She rarely saw Fp anymore. It was kind of a relief for her. Cause the guilt was still eating her up inside when she saw him playing with jughead at the schools playground. He was wearing a serpent jacket. She couldn't believe he went back to those guys again.

Alice was snapped out of her thoughts by Fp's voice. She felt guilty that she kept his son away from him. Fp deserves to know the truth. Alice hands were shaking so fast she thought she would faint. Fp felt her hands shake and clasped his hands over hers. It was like when they first met 24 years ago. Their hands fit perfectly together. Her small and his slightly bigger hands remand in this position until Betty's doctor came out. Fp couldn't tell if it was good news or not. Alice looked up and wiped her eyes waiting for the news.

"Mrs. Cooper, you're daughter is in recovery. There was a small piece of something like a coffin in her abdomen. She didn't even notice. She didn't feel any pain. You may come see her" The brod shoulder surgeon stated Betty's injuries. Alice let go of his hand. She looked back over to him. "Fp, would you mind coming to support me please" Alice asked in a very exhausted tone. Fp nodded and grabbed her hand again as they followed her daughter's doctor.

When Alice got to Betty's room. The walls were a blinding white color. There were machines everywhere. Fp could tell this was extremely heartbreaking for Alice to go through. He pulled her closer to him. Alice walked up to her daughter's bed. "Betty, sweetie it's your mom. I'm here. I'm so sorry that the Black hood did this to you. Sheriff Keller told me that he killed the Black hood. But why didn't you just let him figure out himself, Betty? Why do you always have to solve these mysteries yourself?" Alice heartbreakingly cried to her daughter who was laying in the hospital bed she was hovering over.

Jughead watched his father being a little too close for comfort with Betty's mom. He felt a little suspicious.There had to be something they are hiding from him and Betty. He walked back to the other waiting room, where his friends were. Archie and Veronica were making out under the mistletoe outside the lobby. Jug was happy for his best friend. He deserved her and he treated like she was his whole world. Jughead regretted breaking up with Betty. He could of just protected her and not breaking her heart. "Jug" someone called in a soft tone. Jughead turned around to see Veronica. "Hey, Veronica." Jughead said in almost a whisper. Veronica saw how shattered Jug was being. She felt her own heart break a little. She pulled the chair next to him. "Jug, Betty is going to wake up and pull through. She's going to be your Betty again." Veronica stated as she rubbed his shoulder as she heard tiny sobs. Jughead didn't want to cry into front of her. He didn't want to cry in front of anyone. "Thanks ron." Jughead smiled a bit. "You're welcome Jug. You will be fine, Okay." Veronica stated as she watched the smile on jughead's face turn into a cheesy smile. Veronica got up from her chair and went back to her Archiekins.

Fred got the call from Tom about his son. He was terrified. At first he thought it was his son who was hurt. When Tom called, he felt his heart stop. His hands were trembling, his feet wouldn't move it was like it was in cement. He got into his car and drove to the hospital. He was met there by Archie, His son's girlfriend, Jug and Fp. Fred knew about Fp's ongoing love for Alice. And he wouldn't let anything happen to her or Her daughter. Archie latched on to his dad. Fred bringing his arms around his son and strokes his red hair. He could tell his son was still traumatized. That is a lot to go through as a teenager or anyone really.

Fred walked up to Fp. Fp felt Fred pull him towards the hallway. "Fp, Are you Okay? You seem really upset." Fred asks Fp as he looks him in the eyes. Fp knew he couldn't lie with his old best friend, Fred who knows every damn detail about his life right in front of him.

"I love her. I haven't stopped since the night we met." Fp explained as his eyes looked down at the ground. Fred looked at his old best friend with a longing look of hopefulness.

"Fp, I know we are not close anymore, but I miss being close to you. Jug and Arch were able to repair their friendship, why can't we."? Fred spoke as he pointed their sons hugging in the back. Fp thought about how he missed his friendship with Fred. It was nice to be talking to someone who wasn't his son. Not that his son was bad to talk. It's just he doesn't know about his love for Alice. Fp looked back to Fred.

"Freddy,I missed you buddy" Fp said as a smile grew to ear to ear on his face. Fred returned a smile as well. He missed him too.

"I miss you too, Forsythe Pentleton Jones" Fred smirked as he saw Fp's face. Fp shot a glare in Fred's direction. He hated being called that. It was his father's name. His deadbeat father. "Fine you wanna play that game , Freddy Andrews" He mocks with a huge grin on his face. "Good one, Fp"Fred laughed.


	5. Tricks Up Sleeves

Chapter 5 - Tricks up Sleeves

 _It was a snowy ride home as Fp drove back from Riverdale General Hospital. The car bumped up and down on the snowy white streets of riverdale. It had been a long night for Alice. She watched the snow covered roads memorized by how beautiful they looked in beginning of January. She used not pay attention to the winter months. Now it seemed like that's all that would keep her mind off her daughter and her injuries. She searched the back seat to see Jughead Jones sleeping soundly in the back. Once the car stopped she thanked Fp before shutting the door behind her._

 _Fp couldn't stop thinking about Alice as he drove him and Jug back to the SouthSide. He didn't know how he was going survive the night without her in his arms. Or him waking up to her on usually empty side of the bed. He stopped the truck and noticed his son was still sleeping in the back seat. He didn't want to wake, so Fp picked him up and carried him inside like he was a little kid again. He opened the trailer door with his free hand and walked to Jug's room. He placed his son in his bed, covering up with blankets. Fp walked into his own room, laid down on his bed. He was still feeling empty with no one on the other side of his lonely bed._

 _After she saw Fp drove off, she walked into her house. This time the house felt less homey. To be honest it never felt like her home. Her home will always be the SouthSide. Of course Alice knew since she ran away from it. It shouldn't be her home. But it was her home and always will be her home. It's where she met her second family. The family she left behind and still regrets leaving behind sometimes. It's mostly Fp who she misses. She always thought about their life they could have had together. But she had to have met Hal Cooper. She didn't regret her daughters. She wished they were Fp's too. She stayed up most nights honking about her long lost son, she never got to know, or love with all her heart and protect from anyone who wants to pick a fight with her son._

 _She walked into the kitchen. She was met by Hal who looked like he was going to kill her or throw something. Alice was pretty terrified. Hal stood up as he swayed back and forth. For fuck sake he is drunk off his ass. Alice knew that when Hal was this drunk, he could be very violent._

 _"Hey baby, I just saw Fp Fucking Jones drop you off!" Hal slurred as he threw the liquor bottle in his hands violently towards the wall barely missing her head by inches. Alice flinched as the bottle came flying towards her, She ducked just in time. The bottle smashed into billions of pieces. She looked down at her arm, there was a small sliver of glass. She could already see the blood streaming down her already bruised arm._

 _"Hal, why don't you go to bed." She tried to negotiate with him. This time Hal got right up in her face._

 _"You think you have some tricks up your sleeve. It's not going to work on me sweetheart." He snapped as he grabbed Alice by collar of her red dress, she still had on from her fight with Tall Boy. Alice tried her best not to let her tears fall from her terrified eyes. She had never seen Hal so angry before._

 _"What do you mean tricks up my sleeve?" She asked trying to remain calm. She wanted to snap at him. But she knew that wasn't good idea with his state of mind. Hal was getting more frustrated with her constant lying._

 _"You know exactly what I mean! You're having an affair with Fp!" Hal sneered as another bottle was thrown at the wall._

 _The bottle came flying even faster than before. Alice's heart was pounding in her chest so rapidly. She had to get out of here. Otherwise he was going to kill her. She moved closer to him trying to calm him down. Which backfired as he came tackling her down to the ground. She kicked, punched as hard as she could. But Hal wasn't giving up. He grabbed her and held her down. Alice's face was now covered with many bruises. This was going to very difficult to cover up._

 _"Alice! I TRUSTED YOU!" He screamed venomously as he had his hands around her neck. This was it she was going to die. She would never get to see Polly have the twins or Betty wake up. She knew her daughter, her daughter was a fighter._

 _"Hal, honey it is just a missunderstanding. Fp was just bringing me home from the hospital. He picked me and told me about Betty. Okay, nothing happened." Alice begged as she choked on her own tears. Hal released his hands from around her neck. She could finally able to breathe. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. Hal started sobering up. His face turned into panic._

 _"Oh Alice. What happened?" He asked with a panicked tone. The first thing she could think of was the Black hood._

 _"Hal the black hood, he did this." Alice cried as she saw Hal come closer. She had never been so petrified in her whole entire life. Even when she was a SouthSide Serpent. The Serpents wouldn't have ever hurt like Hal did. She watched Hal call 911. She felt bad for lying to police about who did this. Sheriff Keller came in and took her to the ambulance. She was relivived that she was able to convince Hal to stop struggling her._

 _Tom looked around the house. There was broken glass spread through out the first floor. What was interesting to Tom was that were was no forced entry. After he was done investating, he went to hospital to question Alice. She was laid up in bed. she had massive bruises, a broken wrist, her neck was all black and blue. He honestly made Tom sick to his stomach. The poor women had gone through enough tonight. He watched her struggle to sit up._

 _"I have a few questions to ask you, Mrs cooper." Tom stated as he opened his evidence note book. Alice nodded and he continued._ _"Who brought you home?" He asked suspiciously as he got his pen ready to write. Alice looked down at her feet, which were buried underneath the white hospital blankets. She swallowed nervously before answering._

 _" Fp Jones brought me home after Betty's doctor told me I should go home." Alice explained as she felt a few tears trickle down her sore cheeks. Tom wrote in his note book. He cleared his throat._

 _"What happened after he brought you home?" Tom questioned. Alice choked on more tears as she described what happened. Tom grabbed a few tissues and handed them to her. She wiped her very red eyes with the tissue._

 _"Okay, one more question." He stated as he leaned closer._

 _"Okay." She sighed as more tears burned her cheeks._

 _"Why wasn't there no forced entry?" He questioned. He watched her eyes. He could tell they were binding the truth._

 _" I don't know maybe he or she got when I didn't notice." She replied shakily. She hoped he believed her. She couldn't handle another one of Hal's beatings. She had cried so much tonight. She looked over at sheriff Keller and hoped he knew that was a lie. He knew she was lying. That it was something else. He was going to get to bottom of it. "Okay that's all the questions. Why don't you get some sleep." He suggested before closing the door behind him._

 _Betty woke up in a blinding white room. She couldn't remember being in here. She started to panic. The alarms were set off as she wrestled in the uncomfortable bed. The doctors and nurses rushed in._

 _"Hello, Betty. I'm your doctor. You got hurt ealier this evening." Her doctor explained to her. She was relieved that she was safe and the Black hood wasn't actually dead. He didn't take her. She was so uncomfortable "Could you get me some different pillows?" She asked politely. They quickly got her new pillows and placed them where the other pillows were. "Why don't you go back to sleep. You need more rest. You're blood levels have a little lead in them. No need to panic. It's not a lot to actually hurt you. It's just not good for you." Her doctor urged._


	6. Mended Wounds

_Chapter 6 -Mended Wounds_

 _It was 8 in the morning, when Fp hears pounding on his trailer door. He gets up out of his bed. He stretched his arms and heads to the door. He opens his door to a surprise. Sheriff Keller was standing right in front of him. He was a little confused why Tom was even at his door._

 _"Fp I know it's still early and it's Saturday. But something horrible happened last night." Keller stated as he fixes his hat on his head. Tom got his attention. Fp's mind was clouded by nothing but dark thoughts._

 _"What happened?" Fp asked as his stomach felt a horrible feeling. It got worse when he saw Tom's face turn a little more dark. Fp heard footsteps come from the other direction. He had a feeling Jug was up. Jughead just got up from bed. He was tired still. He slept pretty good, even though he still didn't hear anything about Betty._

 _"Alice Cooper was attacked by the Black hood last night. She is recovering. She has massive bruises, broken wrist, her neck is all black and blue from being strangled."Sherrif Keller described her injures._

 _Fp's heart stopped. He couldn't move. It was like he was in quick d_ _ry cement. This didn't make sense. Jughead thought. The black hood was already killed and Veronica, Archie haven't said anything about a new one. He watched his father become not able to utter a single word. He felt so bad for his father. Fp was finally able to feel his feet and walked to the couch. As he sat on the couch, he could feel his eyes gloss up with tears. He didn't want his son to see him crying, so he covered his face with his hands._

 _"When did this happen?" Fp asked trying remain calm. He was about to explode. He knew there was more to the story. It didn't end it. Tom was competely stunned by FP's reaction. He had never seen him so heartbroken in his life._

 _"Mrs Cooper said it happened after she knew you left. She walked into the kitchen. As her back was turned, The Black hood came behind her."_ _Tom explained as he felt that the evidence didn't match up._

 _They still didn't have the hand prints that were on her neck. Fp was still emotionally drained. A lot happened in such short time. He knew he should of walked her into the house himself. He felt this huge amount of guilt as he listened to sheriff Keller's words._

 _"Who called 911?" Jughead interrupted as he saw his father couldn't handle anymore. Tom had to retrain his thoughts and began to think back. He remembered that Hal Cooper was one that called. He still didn't get the answer where he was, when his wife was being abused, assulted by The Black Hood. More and more stuff didn't add up now the more he thought about it._

 _"Hal cooper, he called them. We still don't know where he was. When she was attacked." Tom explained once again as he fixed his hat._

 _When he said the words Hal Cooper. Fp knew it was convenet that Hal was gone doing the time of her attack. Jughead also found it, a little suspicious that Mr. Cooper was not there at the time. Jughead was also into investigating and story writing since he was little. Jughead looked over his distress father. He never seen his father was broken. Not even when he watched him slide his back on the door after his mom slammed the door behind them and never looked back. His dad didn't know that of course. He wouldn't bring it up. It usually caused them to break out into an argument and end with him drinking._

 _"If you weren't mind. Could you answer some questions." Tom clarified as he took out his note book. Fp and his son nodded. "Where did you go after you dropped off Mrs cooper?" He interrogated. Fp was so angry. He made the actqucation he did this. Why would he hurt his Allie? Fp shot right up from his sit on the couch and charged towards Tom. Jughead quickly grabbed his father, before he could attack Mr Keller._

 _"You think I would hurt her!" He spat as he struggled to get loose from his son's grip. Tom was taken back. He didn't think that at all._

 _"No, No, Fp. I don't think you did it. I just wanted to know where you went, that's all." He stated as he walked closer to adgervated Fp with tears of anger. He placed his hand on Fp's shoulder. Fp started to calm down, he was still fuming about the uninviting interrogation._

 _"To answer your question. I was driving back to the SouthSide, while Jughead was sleeping in the back seat. When we got home. I carried him into the trailer and put him to bed. After that I went to my room and went to sleep." He explained his where abouts last night. Tom wrote into his note book again in expressive detail. Jughead was shocked his father brought him inside. He remembered just the night before, he was carrying in his wasted father._

 _"Thanks that's all the questions. You're welcome to visit her if you want." He said with a half smile forming as he turned towards Fp. Then he whispers into Fp's ear. "And I know you wouldn't hurt a women you love."He whispered in Fp's ear as he walked to the door and shut it behind him._

 _Fp felt his face burning of embarrassment. He thought he hid it better. Jughead watched his father's face turn bright red as his cheeks blushed. Jug smiled at his father and grabbed his coat off the hooks by the closet. Fp smiled back trying to make the blush go away. He grabbed his coat and followed Jughead to the truck. He got into his truck. Jug sat in the passenger seat and they made their way to Riverdale General Hospital for the second time._

 _Alice found out her daughter finally woke up. She was so beyond happy. She just wished, she didn't look like someone who had bowling ball thrown the wrong direction in the face. Every piece of her body ached in excrustaiting pain. Hal hadn't came to visit thankfully. Alice heard a wheel chair come down the hall as she sat up. Then there was a knock followed by her daughter's gasp. Betty opened the door and bursted into tears as soon as she saw her mother. She was all bruised, her face was badly battered. Betty felt her stomach churn. She was so angry. Who the fucking hell would do this to her? She wheeled herself to her mom's bed. She felt more and more tears prickle her eyes as she reached to her moms hair. Blood was dried on, she saw her mother's eyes. They didn't have much life left._

 _"Mom." Betty exclaimed as tears fell. Alice watched her daughter break down. She felt so sick. Why can't she just say Hal did it. All she wanted was Fp's strong protective arms around her to keep her safe from her monster husband. She hated him even more now. First, he makes her give up her baby, then he beats her almost to death._

 _"Betty." Alice cried. Betty got out of her wheel chair. Even though she wasn't supposed to. She didn't care, her mom needed her more than anything. Betty knew her mother would do the same thing for her. She wrapped her arms protectively around her mother. Alice embraced the hug with open arms. Alice and her daughter continued to cry on each other, neither of them caring about get shocked._

 _"Mom, what happened?" Betty asked her mother trying not to chock into sobs again. Alice couldn't lie to her daughter. She had lied many times, but this so different. Hal was dangerous to be around, drunk or when he was angry. She didn't want her daughter to get hurt. She took a deep breath as she felt her hands tremble._

 _"Betts, I was attacked by the b-l-a-c-k hood." She stuttered as the lie got even bigger. She didn't want to lie. She couldn't risk Hal finding out. This isn't the first time he has beaten her. There have been times when she was knocked out for hours or weeks. Of course he wouldn't remember them. He always blacks out. She didn't care if he was not thinking. He still did it. Betty held a hand over her mouth in shock. What this is impossible. Betty thought. The black hood was dead. She had a feeling that there was more to this story._

 _"Mom don't lie to me! I know your lying. You do this thing with your face. Please mom tell me the truth." Betty begged her mother as more tears burned her cheeks. Betty saw her mother frighten by her rage. Alice flinched as Betty flung her arms. Betty didn't mean to trigger her fear even more. Betty had this guilt that just wouldn't go away._

 _"Elizabeth, I'm not lying, Okay. Please don't yell at me. I had a very traumatic night. First you and the black hood attack." She explained to Betty. Betty rubbed her back up and down in a soothing manner. Betty never felt so worried in her life. Her mother was her world. Yeah sometimes they didn't agree on stuff, that doesn't mean she would want her mother in pain. She saw her mother try to fake how much pain she was actually in. Betty felt her fingers digging into her palms. Who ever did this, is going to pay. She didn't care what it took. They need to be held responsible. She opened her hands and looked down at the bloody marks from her nails. She carefully closed her hands, so her mother wouldn't see._

 _It was time for Betty to head back to her room. She didn't want to leave her mother. But her doctor insisted she head back to her room. Once she left, she wheeled herself down the hall as tears welled up in her very tired eyes. Fp was just checking in with Jug, when he saw Betty in a wheelchair. He grabbed his son's hand and pulled him. Jug was confused why his father was pulling him away from the candy dispenser. Jug looked up to see Betty. She smiled st him. He smiled back. He broke free from his father's grasp and raced over to Betty._

 _"Betty, I'm so sorry. I was such a jerk. Then you got hurt and I felt myself start to miss you more and more. Until I couldn't take it anymore." He explained as his eyes teared up a little, not letting the tears fall. Betty took the hug and kissed his forehead._

"Juggy, it's okay. I forgive you. I love you so much Juggy." She stated as she pressed her lips onto his.

Fp watched as his son and Betty rekindled their romance. He decided to give them so privacy. He kind of felt like a creep, just watching them kiss. He walked over to the check in desk. He told him them his name and the lady gave him a sticker with his name on it. He put the sticker on his shirt and headed to the room his Allie was in. He was nervous and upset at the same time. He knocked on the door sharply. Alice heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She called from the other side of the door. Fp grabbed the knob and turned it. When he opened the door he saw Alice with the same bruises as sheriff Keller told him and Jug earlier this morning.

Alice was shocked to see Fp standing in her door away. She knew she couldn't lie to him. He knew her way too well. Alice tried to sit up once again, this time she screamed in pain. Fp was worried. He raced to her side as quickly as he could. She felt him pull her into his arms. She loved the way, she felt safe in his muscular arms. She missed his laugh, smile and his affection towards her. She noticed his eyes were red and felt so bad for him.

"Allie, what happened?" He asked softly as the tears fell. Alice was lost for words. She felt like her heart was being torn into with several knifes. She breathed a shaky breath and relaxed a little in his arms.

"I was so scared Fp, he came out of nowhere. I - I thought he was going to kill me. I was just going to kitchen to get some water and he attacked me. He threw liquor bottles at the wall, I had to duck. Then he charged towards me. He put his arms around my neck. I— c-o-u-l-d-n-'-t b—r—e—a—t—h , Fp. I was so terrified." Alice stammers as she chocks on her own tears.

Fp listened to every horrifying word, she described to him. He pulled her even closer to him. This black hood has to die. First he goes after the kids and now his Allie. Fp felt like he was seeing red. He was that angry. He also felt so guilt-ridden inside. Alice kept crying into his chest. She didn't mean to break down. But she couldn't hold it in any longer. Fp rubbed her back soothingly. He wanted to make her feel less ashamed of herself.

"Oh Allie. Shh, it's going to be okay. We will find him and he will spend his rest of his life rotting in prison or hell if all I care. All I care about right now is that you're alive and safe." He whispers to her in a sweet loving tone.

Alice just wanted to kiss him. But she's married and Hal would actually kill her. She would end up at the bottom of Sweetwater River, just like Jason Blossom. Just thinking about that made her sick to her stomach. Fp feels Alice squirm in his arms. He held her closer to his chest. Alice felt her eyes starting to shut. She was so exhausted. Being beaten the shit out of makes people tired. She shifts her weight more to his hip. Fp loved her being so close, in his arms. He wanted to make sure she was safe.

The door all sudden opened. Hal came in the room. Alice looked up to see what the noise was. It was Hal. Alice felt shivers being sent down her back. Fp noticed how Alice got so cold all a sudden. Alice quickly pushed herself out his arms. She didn't want Hal to explode. Fp found it really concerning how fast she pushed herself away. It was like she was scared of Hal. Fp never liked Hal. But he never thought about Hal being a violent person.

"Hey, babe. I got you some ice cream from the cafeteria." Hal said as he handed Alice the ice cream cup.

Alice took the ice cream from Hal's hand. It was her favorite. Mint chocolate chip was always her go to ice cream choice. Fp knew she loved that ice cream. He was the one that introduced her to it. The only ice cream parlor that had in the SouthSide was Ice cream's SouthSide. Alice always preferred the SouthSide ice cream better. But Hal was always too stubborn to go there and get her a scoop.

"Thanks Hal." She said with a cheery fake smile. She was terrified of being alone with him.

"You're welcome, babe." He said as he took a seat in the chair next to her bed. Alice still felt unsafe. She knew as soon as Fp leaves. He was going snap at her about being so close to him. Fp didn't want be in the room any longer. Hal really ruined his time. He started siting up from her bed. Alice noticed Fp was about to leave.

"Goodbye, Alice. It was nice seeing you. I hope you feel much better." He said as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

After Fp closed the door, Alice saw how quick Hal's mood changed. He stood up from his chair abruptly. His face looked cold. His eyes had a look of poison in them. Alice started to feel shivers being sent down her spine.

"Alice." He hissed as he got up in her face like he did last night.

"Yes, Hal?" She asked trying not to stutter. Hal grabbed her hand and pulled. He twisted her sore arm, causing her to wince in pain. She felt the tears already burning her eyes.

"Why was he here?" He growled as he twisted her arm more painfully this time.

"He was already here with Jughead. His son was making sure Betty was okay. And he was worried about me. He heard from Sheriff Keller about my attack." She lied partly. He was there to visit her. Jughead was just tagging along to see Betty. He tighten his grip of her arm once again twisting it even tighter than before.

"Alice Cooper! Don't lie to me!" He snapped as he slapped her across the face. The snap left behind an even more inflamed mark. Her hands touched her face as tears she holding broke through.

"BULLSHIT ALICE!" He screamed as he raised his hand again and slapped with a painful blow. She felt a tremdenous amount of pain burn the top layer of her skin.

"Hal. I'm telling the truth." She cried as she felt every bit of her power disappear. Hal was getting more and more ticked off.

"I know you lied about who attack you. And it will stay that way! Otherwise I will tell everyone you're biggest regret in your entire life!" He threatens as he punches her in the stomach. The powerful punch sent Alice hitting her head against the plastic bed. He storms out and slams the door behind him angrily. Alice was left there crying her eyes out. Her hospital grown was soaked with her tears. She had no one to call. She couldn't tell her family. Betty wouldn't believe her anyway. Fp would try killing Hal and be sent back to prison. She laid her throbbing head on the pillow and cried herself to sleep.


	7. Forbidden Memories

_Chapter 7 - Forbidden Memories_

 _It was still Saturday. Fp went to go find his son. He heard moaning and groaning in the closet he passed as he walked down the hall. He whipped the door open, revealing his son and Betty half naked. Jughead and Betty jumped apart. Jughead saw his father and quickly shoved his shirt over his head. They didn't have sex. They were about before his father found them. Betty quickly grabbed her shirt on the ground and threw it over her head. She had never been so humiliated in her life. It was way better than her mom or worse her father finding them. Fp turned around so Betty could get dressed. Jughead was really embarrassed. He turned away from his father as he felt his cheeks flush._

 _"Jughead"! Get out here now! I don't need to be a grandpa yet." He marched orders as he pulled his son out of the closet._

 _"Dad." He whines as he covered his face with his crown beanie._

 _"No son! Let's go now!" He demanded as he starked off. Jughead turned to Betty and smiled nervously._

 _"I'm sorry about that. That was embarrassing. We always get interrupted." Jughead laughed nervously as he rubbed his hands down his face. Betty's cheeks were still blushing bright pink._

 _"Juggy it's probably good that we didn't do anything. We didn't have any condoms and I'm not on the pill. I would be for sure knocked up. And we are only 16. We don't need to be raising kids at our age. Plus we just got done being tortured by the Black hood." Betty explained as she ran her hands through her hair twirling the ends._

 _"You're right Betts. We should do more investigating on your mother's case. There's a bunch of stuff not ending up. Like where was your father, when all this happened? Betty, I'm not trying to stir up anything. I just don't believe the whole being attacked by the Black hood part." Jughead stated his suspicion to Betty._

 _"Jug, I don't believe my mom either. Her confession was a little sketchy. The evidence didn't match up. And mom didn't say anything about Dad being there. I think when I get out I'm going to ask Sherrif Keller if I can hear about the discription." Betty explained her theory._

 _"Betty, I should go. My dad is probably getting impatient on waiting in the car. We have been talking for 15 minutes." He said as he kissed her goodbye on the lips._

 _"Bye juggie. See you on Monday. I get released tomorrow in the morning. Mom gets out in a few days." She said as she kissed him back and sat back in her wheelchair._

 _Jughead walked down the hall and went outside to find his father glaring at him. Fp had been sitting in the truck for 15 minutes. He was about to unbuckle his seat, when Jughead opened the door and hopped in. Fp pulled the stick shift and backed out of the parking lot. As he drove down the lightly snowy roads he looked briefly at his son. Jughead felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned his head slightly, saw his father looking at him. Fp cleared his throat before he stopped at the stop light right in front of him._

 _"Jug, I'm sorry for being so harsh. I just don't want you to grow up so soon, son. And I would of reacted even worse for Jellybean. She's my little girl and I wouldn't want her do that stuff either. Jug, I want you to become a writer or do whatever you feel passionate about. Or you could even become a detective since you're so into investigating." He told his son as he drove down the road. Jughead thought about his father's words. He didn't want to be a Serpent forever. Fp wanted more for his son then he ever had._

 _"Dad, now you bring it up. Don't you find it a little werid how Hal wasn't there when she was attacked? Or was she even attacked." Jughead questioned his father. Fp thought more about Jug's words. It did seem very odd how Hal was conveniently missing during the time of the attack. It had to be around 10:13 pm, because he dropped her off at 9:58 pm._

 _"Jug, I do think it is a little werid he wasn't there. Sheriff Keller even said that there wasn't any forced entry. And there is still no finger evidence." He agreed with his son as he kept his hands on the steering wheel. Jughead finally felt like he was having a deep conversation with his father. He was also connecting with him in a way he never had before. Jughead liked this Dad more than his dead beat father._

 _"So you wouldn't mind me doing some investigating?" He asked as he stared the trees outside. Fp wasn't sure that was a good idea. But he really needed and wanted know what really happened to his Allie._

 _"I guess I wouldn't mind. Only if you write another one of those books. The last one was so intriguing. And no jug. I didn't just read it to find out if you onto me. I actually genuinely liked your book." Fp confessed as he turned down the road to their trailer. Jughead smiled as he watched his father parked the truck and headed inside. It had been a very long day. And jughead could really use a nap._

 _Archie and Fred watched from outside their porch step as police cars and ambulances rushed onto their street. Archie immediately noticed that Mrs cooper was the one on the stretcher. He was so confused. He couldn't get a good glimpse. From where he was standing, it didn't look good. Fear and guilt shook his body. This poor family had gone through enough already. Archie instantly went to his room. The girl next stores lights in her room were turned off. Archie knew they had to talk soon about their kiss before the black hood showed up. He could still feel the softness of her lips touching his. He was worried about if jughead ever found out. His best friend would be so angry he kissed his ex. Archie wanted to go find out what happened. But his father stopped him from ever leaving the door._

 _The next morning, Betty was released from the hospital. The icy cold wind blew on her cheeks with a bitter cold gust. She already missed her mother. She had been at the hospital for two days and she couldn't wait any longer to find out what really happened her mother. Her father pulled the car up. She carefully got out of her wheelchair and sat in the front seat. The car was put into drive and they head back home. Betty was anxious about going home. She wasn't sure she was ready. The black hood attack really rocked her brain. She couldn't stop thinking about it. It was constantly in the back of her brain and wouldn't leave._

 _As Betty pulled up to the house. The house felt like it was abandoned. She walked in expected to see her mother to be baking. She didn't see her mother, all she saw was glass everywhere, blood on the walls. Betty started to feel sick to her stomach. It was horrifying to see her mother blood handprints on the walls. She wasn't sure how long she could handle staring at the walls of secretive lies. Betty always felt her family was all too perfect. She hated being a proper all the time. It drove her up the walls. Betty now knew that her family was fucked up. Her own father forced her mother to The Sisters Of Quiet Mercy. He then made Polly, his big sister an appointment. When Polly refused to go, he locked her up where her mother was. She also found she's not actually a cooper and that she is actually a blossom. And knowing she and Cheryl are cousins. Made her really take a look at her fucked up life and realize she's in the fakest family. Everyone lies, and hide their secrets and to cover it up they make more lies up._

 _She walked anxiously to the kitchen. The kitchen looked almost the same, besides more bloody handprints plastered on their white walls. Betty's thoughts were interrupted by sharp knocking at the door. She quickly walked to the living room, not wanting to be in the room any longer. The guilt was killing her inside slowly, but more scarring was left behind. She opened the door, it revealed Archie and Sheriff Keller. Betty almost immediately latched onto her best friend. Archie wrapped his arms around her. He felt the tears soak his varsity letterman jacket. He didn't even let it bother him. He knew his best friend needed to let it out. He cried when his father was shot. It's a stereotype. How people say guys can't cry. Archie didn't let the fake comments bother him._

 _"Arch." Betty chocked back her tears. Archie didn't know what to say._

 _"Betty. Shhh. It's okay. I'm here. You're mom feel better soon." Archie said as he led Betty to her couch._

 _Archie hoped Mrs cooper was going be alright. This was the last thing Betty needed right now. Betty looked down her palms. The finger marks were still visible. She was going have to cover it up,before her mother gets home from the hospital. Archie sensed Betty looking down at her palms. He looked up into her piercing blue eyes. Her eyes were so blue and so hopeful before. They were no longer blue and so hopeful. Her eyes were the color of smoke. The black hood took every bit of hope she had left and drained from her eyes. The thought turned Archie's brain to full out anger. Betty noticed how the silence overtook the room. She lifted her head from Archie's chest and wiped her eyes. She then unclenched her hands, to reveal her red cuts. Archie looked down at her palms in shock. He grabbed her hand and looked up worriedly at Betty. Betty instantly felt tears burning back up in her eyes._

 _"Betty.. why?" Archie asked as he felt his stomach drop. Betty got up from her seat on the couch and started pacing back and forth._

 _"I don't know Arch. It's just that ... I sometimes get so angry I dig my fingernails in. I don't intentionally do it. It's just something I do subconsciously." Betty whispered as tears burned her cheeks. Archie took in the information. He was completely caught guard. He had been so wrapped up in the Black hood shit. He stopped being here for Betty._

 _"Oh Betty. I'm so sorry. I didn't pay attention to you so much lately. It's just that the black hood took so much of my time and I didn't even realize it." Archie apologized as he pulled Betty into another comforting hug._

 _They're hug was interrupted by a holler coming from the kitchen. Archie and Betty pulled away from each other to look back at sheriff Keller. Tom looked at the kids with a intense expression. Betty swallowed a huge lump in her throat as she gripped her grasp on Archie's hand tighter._

 _"Betty. I will took some pictures of the scene. Is there anything else you would like to know?" Tom asked with an apathetic smile. Betty's attention was raised._

 _"Actually yes, Mr Keller. I would like to know the specifics of my mother's assault. I know it's seems a little pushy. But, I don't want my mother to be living in fear for her life not knowing her attacker." She stated seriously with a determined expression planted on her face. Tom was greatful for Betty's charismatic will to help._

 _"Okay. I will send you a copy tomorrow, Betty." He said as he waved goodbye and headed out the door._

 _Betty watched him leave the house. She hoped Archie would recommed leaving the house. Archie knew that Betty didn't want be in this house any longer. He could tell by the loud heavy sigh she released after Mr Keller left. She also had this dying dread of ever coming in the house look in on her face. Archie truthfully even felt uneasy about being there himself._

 _"Hey Betty, how about we go to pop's. I can text jug, v and Kevin to meet us there." He changed the subject and grabbed his coat off the coat hanger._

 _Betty stopped what she was thinking about and grabbed her coat. She followed Archie out of the house. Once she was outside, she felt so much at ease. It felt like the heavy burdened was lifted from her shoulders and she could walk or breathe without the crushing weight. Archie took his phone out and texted the group chat. Jughead was the first to respond. Not long after, Veronica and Kevin replied as well. Betty and Archie got into his car and drove off to Pop's shoppe._


	8. Burned Images

_Chapter 8 -Burned Images_

 _Jughead woke up to his alarm blaring. He slammed his hand down on the snooze button. He didn't want to get out of bed. All he wanted to do was sleep or maybe eat. Jughead loves to eat. Jughead felt his stomach rumbles underneath his his comforter. He groggily poked his foot out of the warmth of his comforter. The room was a lukewarm temperature. He still didn't want to fully get out. His alarm blarred once again, jolting jughead to hit the end button. He stood up to his feet. The weight made the floor underneath him creak. Jughead tiptoed his way to the living room couch. He didn't even notice his father making eggs, bacon and pancakes. Fp watched Jug walk right passed him without even acknowledging him. Fp whistled causing Jughead to turn his head around. Jughead heard whistling coming from the kitchen. He turned around to be surprised that his father was up and making breakfast. Fp smirked when he saw his son's shocked face. He was finally making an improvement. Fp has been out of prison for nearly a week now._

 _"Jug, come get a plate and sit at the table." He called from the kitchen._

 _Jughead went to the kitchen, grabbed his plate of food and sat at the table. Fp grabbed the pancakes he made and placed two pancakes that were perfectly shapped on the two plates. Fp was actually feeling accomplished with himself. It was something he actually enjoyed doing. Making breakfast for him and his son was a thing he loved doing. Jughead was impressed on how delicious the pancakes looked, he hoped they even tasted as good as they looked. It was almost like Betty cracker, the women on the box, professionally made them._

 _"Dad, this look great." Jughead chipped as he grabbed his fork and knife. Fp looked up from his plate and smiled._

 _"Thanks Jug. I bet you're surprised, we aren't eating from pop's." He stated as he shoved some pancake in his mouth. Jughead watch his father in amusement as he tried to shove a big piece of pancake in his mouth and started chocking a little bit. After Fp stopped coughing, he grabbed his orange juice and took a sip, before placing it back on the table. "Yes I am actually shocked that you made breakfast." He said as a smile crossed his morning face. Fp looked up at his son and watched jug's smile grow wider._

 _"Jug, Doesn't Betty get out today?" His father asked in a calm tone. "Yes she does. Al— I mean Mrs C gets out tomorrow." He slips to his father as he watched his father's smile disappear. He knew he hit a soft place in his fathers heart. Fp looked a little sick. Jug was obviously just conveying that Alice was getting out. Fp never stopped thinking about her, not even in his dreams. He tried so hard to burn away the images and memories of them being together. That was years ago._

 _"Oh that's good." He said shortly before stuffing another piece of cut up pancake in his mouth. Jughead was already stuffed after eating his two large pancakes, eggs and bacon. Jug rubbed his full stomach in satisfaction. He hadn't eaten a meal that good in awhile. He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He pulled out and saw a text from Archie. He read the text and slowly glupped down his rest of his juice. "Dad, I'm going to pop's. Betty is home. She couldn't handle being at the house by herself. Archie and Betty are already there. I will see you at 6." He told his father before grabbing his coat. Fp nodded his head and drank some Juice. "Okay, Jug. Tell me if you find out anything new with her mother." He asked his son. Jug nodded his head and closed the door behind him._

 _Fp was now all by himself. He got up from the table. He started clearing the table, he grabbed the dishes and brought them to the sink. After the dishes we washed, he decided to do some laundry. He picked up the clothes and put them in the washer. He hit start and headed back to his living room._

 _Archie and Betty pulled into the parking lot. Betty was craving pop's milkshakes since she was in the hospital. She and Archie sat at their usually table. She ordered her chocolate milkshake and her burger. Archie got himself a chocolate milkshake and some fries. Betty was complanting how she was going to tell jughead, she kissed Archie the night of her attack. Archie felt more guilty as he looked at Betty and saw how she was barely hungry. But she did slurp down her milkshake down pretty quickly. Archie thought she would get a brain freeze. The bell rang, when Jughead walked through the door. He sat right next to Betty, who was facing Archie. He leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips. He could tell she had cherry chapstick on it, it was pretty sweet._

 _"So, who do you guys think did attack Mrs c?" Jughead questioned as he told pop Tate his order. Betty swallowed the lump in her throat and felt her hands shake._

 _"Uh. I have no idea. But they say it was the black hood." Archie stated as he showed them the article, put it the table._

 _Betty stared at the paper in anger. They published an article about her mother. She read where they said. "Ex teen serpent attacked in her home on Friday night. Was it really the black hood or just some serpent attack from an old friend gang member? Perhaps Fp Jones. You never know in this town." The article said. Betty clenched her fists pressing her finger nails into her skin. Jughead's face turned into a snarl as he read his father's name. His father didn't deserved to be bashed in this trashy report. It was all fake evidence. They were twisting his father's words, making him sound jealous. He stood up at his feet and stormed out. Archie watched as jughead stormed out._

 _Veronica watched him storm right passed her, nearly knocking her out of the way. She was confused and wondered what happened. She walked up to their table and took her spot next to Archie. Archie continued to look at the door, jughead stormed out of._

 _"Guys what was that about?" Veronica asked as Archie look at the door. He continued to look at the door. Betty pushed the article in V's direction. Veronica picked it up and started reading. Her face was trying not to remain calm._

 _"What! Really, they are accusing him again!" She hissed as she pushed the article away. Why can't they just find a new person to blame? Betty saw how irritated V was. It was understandable. They can't always blame the SouthSide Serpents for everything. It made Betty livid._

 _"Yeah. And jughead stormed out. I feel horrible for Jug. He is always in the middle of the SouthSide competing against the Northside. It's not fair. Juggy derserves the same amount of respect as us northsiders." Betty ranted as her eyes were burning with anger. Archie finally pulled his eyes from the door. He had been listening to her words. Betty was right. Jughead needs to be accepted by the northsiders. Archie heard that SouthSide high shut down ,jug and the rest of the school were coming to Riverdale High. Archie wasn't sure how he felt about sharing his school with the Serpents._

 _"Guys, once the SouthSiders get here. Everything will still be complicated." Archie interrupted after being darting his eyes to the seat behind them. Kevin finally showed up. He was out of breath. The girls and Archie were dumbfound, why he was so out of breath as he walked into Pop's. Kevin waved his hand and Archie, V, Betty waved their hands back._

 _"Kev, you're late, again." Betty exasperated as she took a bite of her burger. Kevin shot her a glare and sat next to her._

 _"I'm sorry Betts. I was with my dad. He told me about your mom. I'm so sorry Betty. That's awful." He told her as sympathic look showed. Betty felt her eyes water but didn't the tears fall. She shook her head and smiled. "Thanks, Kev." She said as the smile got weaker. Kevin noticed her smile starting to fall. He placed a comforting hand on her back. "You're welcome Betts. I'm always here for you, no matter what." He gestured as he smiled. Pop Tate watched the group with a complexed face. He didn't want his favorite customers to be upset. But he knew something was off with the attack._

 _"My favorite customers. I have a theory. Betty I'm not sure if you're going to like it." He stated as he stared at the article right in front of him. Betty looked up and waited for Pop Tate to explain his theory._

 _Fp was just walking into the diner, when he heard pop Tate's words. It caused him to stop right into of the now closed door. Archie, Veronica, Betty and Keller's boy turned their heads to find Fp standing right there. He knew jug was at home. He walked over to their table. Archie was the first to pass the newspaper Article to Jughead's dad. Fp grabbed the paper that was passed him. He started reading. The words made his blood boil ,perhaps Fp Jones did it. Why did everyone think he was going hurt her? It frustrated him, it also really hurt as well. He threw the paper down in the table._

 _"Mr Jones, you don't work today. I was just about to tell the kids I was my theory. I don't think you did it at all. Sure you have done so really messed up stuff in the past. But you're no women abuser." He explained as he looked Fp directly in the eyes._

 _Jughead decided to come back after his father said he was leaving to go pop's. He walked in to see his father and pop Tate having an intense stare off. He cleared his throat to get their attention. Heads turned to the door. Fp looked away from Pop Tate and towards his son. Jughead walked up to his father. He pulled his dad to the side._

 _"Dad. I know you don't want me in the Serpents. But Dad.. I don't want you in there either. You don't have to replay your debt to Penny." Jughead told his father as his father crossed his arms by his chest. Fp grabbed his son's wrist. Fp didn't want this for his son, he wanted his son to have a future and not stay here in riverdale, being a serpent._

 _"No!" Jughead. Your not throwing your life away for me. I did this and now I'm going to pay for it. I want you get the hell of out of this down and make something for yourself." He scowled as he put his hands on Jughead's shoulders. His eyes boring into his son's eyes. Archie and the rest of them watched with shocked faces as they heard about his deal with the snake Charmer. Archie was confused, why jug haven't told him._

 _"But Dad..."jughead started but was quickly interrupted by his father. "No jughead! The answer is no! End of story!" He yelled as he moved his arms in frustration. Jug stepped back and let a heavy sigh._

 _Tom was studying the fingerprint evidence. He noticed that the prints were all over the house. Tom knew who hurt Mrs cooper and made his blood boil. Her own husband would do this. He got some paper and wrote a search warrant for Hal cooper. In bolded cursive the words, Hal cooper were angrily written on the sheet of paper. Tom walked out his house, got into his car and drove to the cooper house. He pounded on the door with force. He didn't hear anybody come to the door, so kicked the door._

 _As the door banged open, Hal was thrown to the floor, his arms were now handcuffed behind his back. Tom forcefully grabbed and haled him to the squad car. He stuck Hal onto the backseat. The door was slammed in front of Hal. Hal was now seating in the back with the bars welled together in front of him. He knew he was caught. And Alice would now get away. She would tarrnish his reputation, for what. Of course it was always Fp Jones. Hal always hated the guy and wanted to ruin his chances. His plan was to have Alice want him. Then they would get married, like he always dreamed of. Tom slammed his foot on the brakes. Hal went flying into the bars. He felt the pressure build up in his head. Tom stopped the car and pulled Hal out of the car. He pushed him into the station. He then slammed the heavy metal door behind Hal._


	9. Truth Always Gets Out

_Chapter 9- Truth Always Gets Out_

 _Betty's phone rang in the now quiet diner. She picked it the phone. "Hello?" She said into the phone. Jughead and Fp turn around. Archie who was sitting directly a-crossed Betty saw Betty's face turn into a look of disgust and hatred. Archie wondered who she was on the phone with. "Betty. I have so very difficult news to tell you." Sheriff Keller stated. Betty felt her fingers slipping on her already red cuts from days prior. Betty clicked the speaker button on her iPhone. Archie, Veronica, jughead, Fp , Kevin and Pop Tate listened closely._

 _"What is the news?" Betty asked as felt her throat fill with air. Betty heard a huge sigh from the other end break through the silence of Pop's diner. Jughead walked over to Betty, comforting her with his arms around her. "Betty. I'm sorry to say this. I know you're not going like this but... the black hood didn't attack your mother." Sheriff Keller explained. Betty felt her breathing pick up more as she listened intently to his words. "Betty, the person who attacked your mother is ..." He paused for a minute. She heard him take another shaky breath. "Who? Who was it? Mr Keller please tell me I need to know." She pleaded as tears stung her eyes. Jughead watched his girlfriend with a combination of fear, worry, anger and most of sympathy. Fp watched as the perfect girl, Betty cooper was shattering before his very eyes. He had never seen Betty so heartbroken, it was heart wrenching._

 _"I'm so sorry, Betty. But it was your father who attacked her. He confessed to everything. And he did it on purpose. He also pretended to really out of it. When he really knew what he did. Again I'm sorry Betty." He stated before Betty hit the end button stunned. Betty felt so much rage boiling in within her. She felt so much betrayal. Her own father would do this to her. She was so angry. She had never felt this nauseated before. Her stomach lurched and she ran for the nearest trash can. All of what she ate at pop's earlier came rushing out. After she was done puking, she lifted her head, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Tears burned her swollen eyes. Anger filled the room._

 _Fp kicked the garbage can so hard it fell over, spilling whatever the contents were there. Pop Tate even care. He honestly knew how angry Fp was so he didn't make a big deal of it. He was so furious, he couldn't believe Hal was so cruel. He really wasn't any better than Clifford Blossom. Fp felt sick to his stomach. It got even worse, when he saw Betty's heartbreaking reaction to the news. Jughead was so angry himself. Veronica had tears spilling out her eyes. Archie was stunned. He couldn't believe or he didn't want it to be true. Hal cooper was the perfect father. Or so what he thought he was. Kevin just wrapped his arms around her. Betty took the embrace and hugged Kev back. "Thanks Kev." She whispers as her throat feels like it's closing up on her, like she was out of oxygen. "You're welcome Betts." He says with a soft smile printed on his face._

 _Alice turned on the tv in her hospital room as she laid back in her bed. She was flipping through the channels. When she finally got tired of looking, she just clicked on a random one. It was the news. The headline said Mrs cooper case solved. Alice felt her stomach tighten, her blood freeze as it reached her heart. Her hands felt numb as she thought more and more about Hal attacking her. She gets out tomorrow. She couldn't wait to get out of this stupid uncomfortable bed. As she watched the tv, she felt a sense of relief. It was like the abuse was finally over and she could return to her true style. She wasn't going to be the overbarring mother who only cared about how everything was perfect. She hated always be uptight and preppy all the fucking time. Tears of joy fell from her eyes as she watched the screen._

 _Fp drove the kids to the station. It's been awhile since he has been there. Pop Tate said he should stay at pop's for the rest of the town. The guilt burned into him like fire on acid burning through his heart. Betty, Archie, and the rest of the group were in Fp's truck. Fred met them at the station first. Fp watched as Hal was pushed down the hall. Anger was brought up within him. He wanted to kill him, but he knew that it wasn't a good choice. He didn't want to land himself in prison. But this time for a crime he committed. Betty's eyes burned her fathers as she watched be put away. The tears of anger were still there._

 _"Why! Why did you have to hurt her! Was it so important to try to kill her!" Betty menaced as tears burned her eyes as she snarled at her father. Betty charged toward her father hitting him repeating in the chest. "I HATE YOU! YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD GET AWAY WITH THIS! AND YOU DIDN'T THINK, I WOULD FIND OUT! FUCK YOU HAL!" Betty screamed as she continued hitting her father in the chest. Her knuckles were bruised, raw and her arms hurt so much as she swug her arms. Jughead came to Betty's rescue as her father grabbed her with his chained arm. He punched Hal in the face. Hal went flying back, hitting his head. Betty was relieved that her friends were there for her. Fp watched as Betty broke down in his sons arms._

 _"You wanna know why! The reason why is that Fp is the father of the baby, Betty! Hal yelled as he was carried away. Betty stood there frozen in place as she heard the words. Jughead is her half brother. Her stomach churned. Jughead and Archie exchanged looks of confusion. Jughead instantly shot a look to his father. Fp felt his heart stop and then start up again. Alice was pregnant. Hal lied about her being on vacation. He knew something was off about the story. "Oh my god!_ _" Betty choked out as stared at Fp. Fp felt everyone eyes flow to him as he stood up to his feet, still trying to comprehend what just happened. Fp finally got his voice back._

 _"What did she do with the baby?" Fp asked trying to keep the emotional level to a minimal. Jughead felt a werid tingling in his throat. Betty, his girlfriend is actually his half sister._

 _"She had to give up to the Sisters Of Quiet Mercy. She told me that she barely got to hold him, before the sisters took him from her arms as she held him. All I know is that the baby had the name Chic. She also said it was under her Madian name. She also told that she put her information for him to find her." Betty explained as she sat down in the chair as Fp paced back and forth. Fp listened closely as he heart pounded in his chest._

 _"Where you're sister was?" Jughead interrupted softly. Fp turned to his son. He felt so horrible. He lied to his son._

 _"Yeah." Betty sighed. "You lied to me, Dad. And now I find out you and Mrs cooper have a son together!" Jughead growled._

 _"Son, I didn't tell you I used to date Alice. Because I'm ... still ... in love with her."Fp whispered as he looked at the ground. It finally felt nice to get off his chest. Betty was shocked._

 _"Your still in love with my mother...?" Betty asked she had confused look on her face. Fp felt obligated to tell the truth._

 _"Yes, Betty. I am. I haven't stopped since I met her that night. It feels just like yesterday, when I saw her working at pop's. She looked amazing. Even in her uniform_. Her smile never left her face. It was like her smile could make me smile, like never before.I know shouldn't be telling you guys this. but I can't help on how in love with her. and if anything would happen to my Allie, I would be devastated." Fp confessed as he felt his eyes tearing up a little more as he talked. Jughead stood there listenting his father's words. His father's words sounded very real and serious. Fp felt exposed,open and also felt like his heart was about to fall from his chest.

"Dad, I had no idea you felt like that. so the story about your prom. Was it Mrs c and Mr cooper argueing about you?" His son asked in a shaky tone. Fp took a deep breath as he felt oxygen return to his lungs.

 _"Okay. I never thought you would hurt her, ever. I had a feeling at the dinner. That there was something you and my mom were hiding. I still find it to be very worried to be dating and in love with my half-brother. But I can't stop being in love with him. I wouldn't be mad if you told my mom you love her. I know my mom still loves you. She feels trapped by the Northside. I know she's desperate to run to you. I will never think of my dad the same, ever again. So go after her and tell her how you feel or you will regret letting her get away once again." Betty explained as she put her soft hands on his shoulders. Fp knew what he had to do. He got up from his chair. He felt his heart pounding in his chest so much, he thought he would cause himself to have heart attack or something else. He exchanged a look with his son. Jughead understood what his father had to do._

 _"Jug." He said. Jug looked up to his eyes. "Dad go get her. I will be fine. Mr A can bring me and the others to hospital. She needs you right now. Be there for her, Okay. And I wouldn't be mad either. Mom is not coming back. And you're heart seems to belong to Mrs C. It's going to be worried at first, but I will get over it Okay. I love you Dad." He heartfully told his father as he hugged him. Fp wrapped his arms around his son and kissed his forehead. "Okay, Jug. See you tonight." He said as he walked out of the station._

 _He got into his truck. His heart was still pounding against his chest. He had a mixture of emotions as he drove to the hospital. He need to see her. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to raise a family with her. He wants her to be his wife. But most of all he wanted her to be his Allie again. And this time he wouldn't let her get away._


	10. Heartbreaking Confessions

_Chapter 10- Heartbreaking Confessions_

 _Fp finally reached the hospital entrance. As he ran into the hospital, barely stopping to let someone through the door. His feet pounding as he raced up the flights of stairs. He could feel his breathing quicken even more as he got to the next flight of steps. When he finally got to the last set of stairs, his heart was working double time. He felt sweat dripping down his back. Once he found her room. He didn't even knock. This time he just grabbed the door knob, without even thinking and turned it. Alice noticed the door knob turning. She felt like a nightmare was coming true. She thought maybe Hal broke out of jail and was coming to kill her. The door opens, the room was filled with a wave of suspicion. It was like they were in a different universe, where everything was quiet. Alice sees Fp standing in the doorway as sweat is dripping through his shirt. The first thought was why was he here? The next was why was he sweating. Fp walks more into the room causing Alice to sit up more in her bed._

 _"Allie, why didn't you tell me?" He says as his voice breaks. Alice felt her break into pieces. Her breathing became more persistent. She also felt sweat starting form in her arms, chest and forehead. She quickly wiped the sweat off her face. She took a deep breath before answering her love her life._

 _"Fp I-I was scared, he was going to kill me. I never been so scared in my life. Not even when I was a SouthSide serpent." Alice confessed as tears ran down her cheeks. Fp walks up to her bed. He climbs in her bed with her, comforting her in his arms._

 _"I'm not mad. But why didn't you tell about us having a son together?" He asked desperately wanting her to answer. Alice stood frozen. How did he find out? Alice started shaking. Fp immediately kissed her forehead and kept whispering to her. "Allie, Shh it's okay. I found out after Hal yelled it out to your daughter. And Betty sacked him pretty good, Allie." He stated as he tried his best not to grin at the last words he said._

 _A little smile formed on Alice's fragile face. She was honestly relieved that it was Betty instead of Fp. She didn't want him to kill Hal. Even know she very well would of did herself. FP's smile brighten as he saw the smile. The same smile she had when he first met her in pop's diner. It was the same smile that would used to melt his heart._

 _"Fp I love you. I never stopped. That night at Wyrm I only said that to protect myself from letting you in again. I wanted to tell you about Chic. But Hal forbid me. I was sent away, locked up at the Sisters Of Quiet Mercy. Just like I did to my daughter. I didn't want to. I had to listen to Hal's rules and obey them. I hated leaving you behind. I regret not staying with you, after you begged me to stay the morning after we made our son. I'm so so deeply sorry about not telling you." Alice confessed as tears of guilt slid down her cheeks. Fp pulled her closer to him. This time he cupped her face, pulled her soft luscious lips to his. Their lips connected, all the old passion and love returned. He slowly releases his lip from hers. Alice pulls her mouth back. A smile burned onto her round lips. Fp and Alice take a little breath._

 _"Allie, I love you too. I never stopped. I was devastated after you left me in my trailer. I'm not mad or angry at you. I was never mad at you. I was hard not to kiss you whenever you were around. I still wish you would of told me first. I would let you keep the baby. Not saying I regret having Jughead and Jellybean. I just regret letting you walk away from me." He confessed as he brings his lips to his again. Once again their lips mashed together. She runs her hands through his hair. He lowers his lips to her neck, leaving his mark. They come up for air._

 _"Fp I'm divorcing Hal. As soon as I get on my own feet. I want us to be each others again. Are you sure Jughead and Betty are okay with this?" She asked as she had wicked smirk on her face._

 _"Alice, yes strangely they said it was okay. Though Betty said she wanted to stay with Jughead. I'm not sure how I feel about that. But who am I to stop them. And I want us together too." He said with a goofy grin forming on his face. Alice finally felt at home. He was her home. She never felt so loved and appreciated._

 _"Forsythe Pendleton Jones, I won't move back to the SouthSide. I would consider move to a different house in the Northside of Riverdale." She said with a smirk put evilly on her face. Fp rolled his eyes back in his head and let out a chuckle._

 _"Okay. Fine. But not too preppy. I don't want to blend in too much." He laughed a little causing her to burst out laughing. She hadn't laughed in a pretty long time. It felt good to finally feel free. She curled up in his arms. He pulled her closer to his chest. She could feel his heart beating, his bicep was right behind her neck. She finally felt at home._

 _Betty was still seating on the bench of the station. She still couldn't believe her father was the attacker. And he lied to her. He lied about everything. He made mom lie about everything. She felt she didn't even know who her really mom was. She knew her mom was from the South-side and was a South-side Serpent. Betty wants to find out who the real Alice is. Betty didn't honestly know what her family even was. her sister, Polly is pregnant, with her cousin babies. It disgusted Betty, how fucked up her family really was. it wasn't like the coopers were some what normal, no they were way past normal. It was like most fucked up family switched places with the coopers. Everything got so complicated for the two long lost lovers from different sides of the tracks. And it wasn't just the Coopers and the Jones. It was the whole town. Mayor McCoy and sheriff Keller having affairs with one another, not too mention Cheryl was almost raped by Nick St. Clair. the black hood conquered and displaced everything, everyone used to love about sweet Riverdale. Riverdale went off its original direction. It all started with the Blossom's, and hasn't stop from there. It was almost like Riverdale was being ripped, wiped from its natural roots. Riverdale its self wasn't bad, it was the people who lived within it that were causing c_ _haos and rebellion. The precious, Riverdale use to have this natural beauty and was the place that had the finest river out all of the state. Now days nobody has visited or toured Sweetwater River since Jason Blossom was found in the river a year ago. most of the town was still trying to comprehend what even happened. Cheryl tried to commit suicide in the very same river, her twin brother Jason Blossom was found in. Cheryl Blossom is still trying to get from day to day, barely holding on. All her sass is just her way to get through the devastating, tragic loss of her Jay Jay. Cheryl's mother is a witch, Cheryl just wishes her mother for once would pay attention to her and just care, lover her like she loved her twin._

 _Jughead taps on Betty's shoulder. She turns around with a heavy sigh. "Betts, how are we going to stay together,when our parents are dating?" Jughead says as he moves his hand over his face conflictedly. Betty was stars trucked, she didn't want to lose her Juggie again. she looked deeply into Jughead's eyes and brushed her hand through his raven black curls. Jughead relaxes with the swift delicate touch of her soft gentle fingers, fingering through his curls. "Juggie, I don't care about them dating. My mom endured years of physical and emotional abuse from my father. My mom deserves happiness, after going through all that." Betty admitted as her voice began to break. Betty bit her lip hard to stop from crying. Jughead looked up to see Betty biting her lip. he saw the blood trickle down her left cheek. "Hey,hey Betts its okay. you don't have to do that to yourself, okay." Jughead stated while he pointed to her now blood dripping lip. Betty didn't mean to bite her lip so hard, she just didn't want cry anymore. she had done enough crying that would last a life time or maybe she was exaggerating a little. But she honestly did give a fuck anymore. Jughead was very concerned about Betty. he knows she has been through so much from last year and this year. she had the black hood attacking her,making cut her friends and family off. That's a lot for someone to go through or anymore for the matter. Betty look a short shaky breath in, before she exhales._

 _"Jug, i'm just so unbelievably angry, hurt about what my father has done." Betty finally replied. She buried herself into his chest, hiding the tears that were falling from her fragile didn't want to be here anymore. Betty was caused so much hurt and pain for being only 16 years old. She always hated being lied to. She understood why her mother kept her pain and suffering a secret for so long. She knew her mom didn't want her to know the truth behind her family. " Mom told me he has been beating her since, he found she was pregnant with your dad's baby. and the reason she never told your dad, she was afraid that Hal was going to kill her. I'm not ever calling him my father ever again. He lost that right. he he started hurting my mom." Betty confessed as she hissed angrily when she said her father's name._

 _Jughead listened to the horrifying confession. hearing what he did to Mrs C made his blood boil. his father never would of treated his mother or any women like that ever. His hands clenched and so did his jaw. "Oh my god! That's horrible. I'm sorry you had to live with that monster without even knowing it." He said as empathetic smile marked his face. That smile made her less angry. She was so grateful for a guy like Jughead. "Thanks Juggie.'" She thanked him while giving a sweet smile, before leaning into him. she kissed him sweetly, before releasing for air. Jug grabbed her hand and smiled. "You're welcome, Betts. I'm always will be here for you." Jughead responded as he grabbed her arms and pulled her up from where she was sitting. Betty and Jughead exited the police station, headed to Mr. Andrew's truck and took off to see Betty's mom._

 _Archie sat next to Veronica, who sat in the back seat silently comforting Betty. Fred drove down the snow covered road. Riverdale's news said they are suppose to get 6 inches of snow from Canada. So Fred decided to take his time, instead of rushing. Kevin didn't even know where to begin. Everything had so fast. They were just at Pop's diner and then it spiraled out of control. Kev had learned more information then he would of liked. He did feel much safer now that the Black hood was gone and Hal cooper was in prison. Kevin honestly hoped he rots in prison for rest of he useless life._


	11. Aftermath Complexity

_Chaper 11- Aftermath Complexity_

 _It was a long excruciating ride to the hospital. The only ones awake were Jug and Mr Andrews. Jughead was exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep, but something kept him up. He had this feeling, that Jason Blossom case wasn't put to rest. Jug just had this constant nagging feeling that would stay in his pit of his stomach. Jug ignored it, hoping it would just disappear. Fred pulled into the parking lot, and dropping off the gang at the doors. Jughead turned his head and unbuckled his seat belt, before waking Archie up from his slumber. Archie groggily rubbed his eyes. He then yawned, reaching his arms back and stretchered. He lightly shook Veronica awake. She opened her eyes. She slowly tried her best to not waking B, But Betty woke up anyway. They all were now out of the car. Betty and the rest followed her to the waiting room. Betty was so happy to finally be able to see her mother. She haven't seen her for two days. And those days were horrible. Betty and Jug were first to visit._

 _"Mom." Betty said as she hugged her mother. Alice's smile grew when she saw her daughter. Tears of joy were brought into her eyes. "Betty, I miss you so much. How are you feeling?" She asked Betty. Betty swallows the lump in her throat. Her mother was her world. "Mom, honestly I'm not good. Hal is such a fucking monster and I'm so ashamed he is my father." Betty spat as tears burned her cheeks. Alice was shocked by her daughter's word choice. But she didn't disagree with her. "I'm so sorry you had to find out that way. I didn't want you to find out. I'm ashamed I married him. But I'm not at all ashamed of having you or Polly, not ever will I be." She confessed as tears glide down her still bruised cheeks. Fp was still by her side, instead of having her in his arms. He was sitting in the chair that was right next to her bed._

 _Fp got out his chair, went up to his son and hugged him. Jug embraced the hug from his father. Fp sent his son a look. Jug got what the look meant. Fp and jughead waved goodbye and left the room. Outside the door jughead and his dad were standing in the hall. "Dad, did she tell you about the baby?" Jug simply asked his father. Fp didn't expect his son to ask him that question. He thought he have a little more time to completely let the news soak in._

 _"Yeah. She told me." He answered his son. Jughead's face turned into a flash of anger. Fp noticed the sudden anger fuming on his son's face. He was shocked to see how angry Jug looked._

 _"jug, are you okay?" Fp asked with concerned tone in his voice. Jughead wanted so bad to tell his father. But he knew how his father would take the news._

 _"No, not at all." Jughead admitted as stared at the floor. Fp saw how his son looked at the floor, it was almost like he was hiding something._

 _"jug, what is bothering you? You know you can tell me." Fp expressed as his eyes shifted to the way his son was standing. Jughead always made a strange face and crossed his legs, when he tries to lie. Jughead lifted his head._

 _"its just that Betty told me, that he's been doing this since she got pregnant with your baby." Jughead confesses as he sniffed. Fp looks right at his son. He's trying to contain his anger. "What!" Fp snapped as his eyes were boiling with a look that could kill. Jughead saw the flare of anger his father was barely hiding. "Yeah, I'm sorry. She didn't tell you that did she?" Jughead sighed. Fp walked over to his son._

 _"Jug, don't feel bad. I did need to know. And I'm glad you told me. I'm not mad at you. Okay Jug, don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault." He spoke in a soft affirmative tone. Jughead still was angry at the situation and all he wanted to do was hurt Hal cooper._

 _"Okay." Jughead sighed as he was still looking at the ground. Fp pulled his son closer. He brought his hand and lifted his chin._

 _"Jughead, it's okay. I'm not mad, I'm just trying to figure out all this. I just found out I was a father. I had no idea. I just feel gulity I didn't notice something was wrong. When he lied about her being on vacation. S-he was really at the place. I can't even describe how gulity I feel right now." Fp confessed as his eyes burned. Jughead saw how emotionally shook his father was. He placed a soothing hand on his father's shoulder. Fp felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his son. Fp was surprised his son was still there. He thought his son would get up and leave._

 _"Dad, don't feel like you failed. You didn't even know. Don't make yourself feel guilty for someone else's doing. I'm so proud on how you stepped up to be a better father. And I know we have a rocking relationship. But Dad I really am happy for you." He told his father in a accepting tone. Fp took his son's words to heart. He knew he should feel gulity. It's not his fault or doing. Hal was the real crimainal here and he is getting what he deserves. He had so much angry still being in his soul._

 _Archie sat in the waiting room in the uncomforable chairs. He always hated waiting rooms. Waiting rooms are depressing, numbing, basically all the emotions combined. He watched as Veronica snored like a trucker on the couch. She looked so priceless. Roni felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She rolled over on her back, looked up to find Archiekins staring at her. A grin formed on her face. Archie noticed that Roni rolled over in her back and now was staring at him. He knew he was caught._

 _"Hey roni, you're up." He said with a sweet warming smile. "Archiekins, I know you were staring at me." She teased as she messed with his ginger hair. "Ron, Would you like me to get some coffee from the cafe?" Archie asked as she continued to mess with his hair. Roni's smile grew wider. She didn't know how she ended up with the best guy she ever had. He made her smile, laugh, giggle and all the other emotions. "That would be very sweet of you, Archiekins." She smiled as she got up from the couch and planted a kiss on his lips. Then she left the room, leaving Archie smirking._

 _Archie handed to the cafe. He knew exactly what Roni wanted. One smoked butterscotch latte he told the barista. She made the drink and handed it to him. He grabbed the streaming cup and brought it to Roni, who was now siting back in the couch, looking through magazines. Veronica looked up from her magazine, she took the cup from Archie's hand. She brought the streaming cup to her lips, lets the sweet liquid inside slide right down her throat. The taste consumed her, she felt so good. She set the cup on the table._

 _"Thanks Archiekins, you are the best." She equipped as pressed her lips on his lips. Her lips connected with his. Archie could taste the sweetness of her coffee. He pulled away and smiled at her. It was like his smile was contagious, she felt herself smiling right back at him. "Youre welcome, Roni." He replied as he brought his drink into his mouth as well._

 _Fred came into the waiting room. He saw Jug and Fp having what seemed like an intense conversation. He watched as Fp's face was scowling. He thought he should interfere. Before it escalates to a bigger argument._

 _"Jug, Fp, what's going on here?" He interrupted as he walked over to them. Fp and Jug turned their heads towards the sound. Fp was relieved it was only Fred._

 _"Uh, um Jug told me something and it made me angry. It wasn't towards him." Fp stated looking down at his hands. Fred was trying his best not to come to conclusions._

 _"Jug, told you this?" Fred questioned. Fp started feeling like he was being targeted. "Fred, yes he told me this. Geez Fred, have a little faith in me!" Fp snapped. Fred was about to respond to Fp's comment, when jughead interrupted him._

 _"Mr A, My Dad is not lying! And for you to make that accusation, makes me want to punch a wall. My father is changing for the better. He doesn't need you to poke you're thoughts into him, right now! He just found he has a son out there. And that his love of his life was abused, tortured for years. So I would appreciate if you could keep your damn comments to yourself!" Jughead defended his father as his blood was boiling with so much anger as he yelled._

 _Fp watched his son defending his honor in disbelief. He wasn't happy about the word choices he used. But he did appreciate his son's love for him. Fred stood there stunned and a little displeasure as well._

 _"Jug, I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I was just trying to find out what was going on, that's all." Fred stated as he took his hand and rubbed over his eyes._

 _"Jughead, I appreciate your concern, but Jug you shouldn't of disrespected Fred. Jug, the way you're going. You will turn out to be just like me. I don't want that for you, don't you understand." Fp said as he confronted jug's disrespecting Fred. Jughead nodded his head. "Dad I understand. And mr A , I'm sorry." Jughead apologized looking down at the ground ashamed of his behavior. "It's okay Jug, I understand, you were just sticking up for your father." He stated as he pulled Jug in for a hug._


	12. Sink Or Swim

_Chapter 12 - Sink Or Swim_

 _In the very same hallway, where Alice was had her arm twisted by Hal. It was the same hallway where Jug and Fp had a very intense discussion. Everyone seemed to have there conversations and issues dealt with in the very same hallways as the previous people before them._

 _Jughead was still hugging Fred. Fp joined the group hug and smiled. He finally was some what happy. But how long with it last? Jughead broke out the group hug first. He checked his phone. The time was 9 at night. They sent three hours here. Mrs A will be released tomorrow. Jughead decided to change her nickname after everything happened. He thought it was the best for her not to be called Mrs C anymore. The angry was still there inside, but not enough that he still wanted to kill Hal cooper._

 _Fred went back to the waiting room and sat down in the chair. He knew they should probably get home. The kids have school in the morning. "Arch, it's time to go. I will drop off Kev and Veronica. Fp is keeping Jug, and Betty here. I don't think they will be at school tomorrow." He said before leaving the room. Archie and Roni followed his father to the truck. As they reached the car, they joined hands and got into the car._

 _Alice felt Betty lifted her head off her. Betty wiped the tears from her cheeks. Alice eyed her daughter. Betty looked at her mother. "Mom, are we okay? I mean we could find Chic." She stated as she watched her mother closely. Alice's eyes darted in her daughter's direction. "Betty, you would really do that for me?" She questioned as a shocked expression was drawn onto her face. Betty straight her back. "Of course mom, I love you. Why wouldn't I?" She smiled at her mother. Alice felt her heart pound with pure happiness. She was finally going to be able to see him and tell him she's so sorry. Betty curled up on the couch and jughead slept in other. Alice wasn't sure if she liked the arrangement, but Fp said it would be fine for one night. Fp and Alice slept right next to one another in her bed._

 _The next morning, Alice was finally released from hospital. Alice was so happy, nervous to be out. Fp pulled the wheelchair out for Alice. She sat down with her leg in a cast. Betty woke up to a sound of laughing. She turned her head to see her mom and Fp laughing about something. Jughead and Betty exchanged a look of confusion. Alice noticed her daughter's look and wheeled herself to her. "Betty, it was a joke me and Fp had in high school. That's why we were laughing." Alice explained as she saw a smirk growing on Fp's face. Fp faced jug, jug saw his father smile. Jughead knew it was very personal. So he ignored it. As they walked to Fp's truck, Betty and Jug joined hands. Fp cleared his throat._

 _"Alice is it true what they say about people getting released from the hospital?" Fp said smugly as a smirk crossed his newly shaved face. Alice turned her wheelchair in his direction. Jughead knew what is father was about do. Betty stood there stunned while holding jug's hand._

 _"What do they say?" Alice questioned as her smile brighten. Fp now had this cocky grin planted on his face._

 _"They say they are getting lucky." Fp cocked an attitude as he smirked. Alice's cheeks flushed into a deep pink. Jughead stared at his father in disbelief._

 _"Wow, dad." Jughead smirked as he hit him on the back before getting the truck. shutting the door behind him. Betty let out a huge giggle as she followed Jug. Betty knew her mom had that coming, after she threw that the sexual frustration line._

 _"Good comeback Fp... Jones" Alice responded as her cheeks were still blushed. "You got to admit mine was good, Allie." Fp teased he grabbed her, pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Alice was caught completely off guard. She didn't expect to have him kissing her, even in front of their children. The kiss was short and sweet, Fp picked Alice up and put her in the passenger seat._

 _jughead watched as his father kissed Mrs A, he wasn't sure how he felt about his father dating Betty's mom. Betty was just in shock as jug was. Her mom isn't even divorced yet. Yes she hated her father, but it was still too soon. But riverdale already has enough cheating, affairs lately. Betty really wanted to have a real family. One without all the secrets, lies and torture ._

 _The ride to the cooper's house was brutal. Jughead kept seeing his father making sex eyes. It disgusted him. Jug always wondered what his life could of been. Maybe seeing his mom and dad not arguing about the Serpents or his drinking. His sister jellybean sitting at the table. Protecting her from guys that could break her heart. Jug wanted that life. Now that he found him and Betty are related. It kind of creeped him out. But jug loved Betty and wouldn't let this bother him._

 _Betty couldn't stop thinking about her kiss with Archie. She had all this guilty gnawing at her. And jug had no idea about or neither V. She always hated lying. Betty noticed the car stop. She looked up from her phone and turned her head to the haunting perfect house. Jughead noticed how tense Betty got next to him. All Betty could think about was the blood on the walls, glass shards everywhere and her mother's bloody hand prints spattered all over the walls. She no longer saw the perfect childhood home, she once had. Now that place wasn't her home. It now represented the place she once beloved and believed was her safe haven. Alice watched her daughter with her eyes squinted shut. All the flashbacks burned at her. The screams, the punches she took. Fp looked over to the stunned coopers. He only had one thought. And that was to grab their stuff and they could stay at the trailer with him and Jug._

 _"Allie, would you like me and Jug to gather your stuff, you can stay with me and Jug for awhile until you can find something for you and Betty to stay at." Fp asked soothingly as he wrapped a strong arm by her waist. Alice turned to look towards her daughter. Betty sent a pleading smile, tell her it was okay._

 _"Yeah, that would very good right now. I don't really want to go in there. And I can tell Betty doesn't either." She replied as a sad smile formed on her face._

 _Fp looked to Jug, who was staring at him. Jug saw his father's eyes and opened his door. Fp and jughead walked into the house.Their eyes went wide. Blood was still stained on the white walls of the cooper house. Every step he took sent chills, shivers down his spine causing him to freeze. Jughead has ever seen a such a horrendous crime scene. He also couldn't believe that this was once a family home. Jug actually grabbed his father's hand out of fear. Fp felt his son's hand attaching to his. At the moment, Fp didn't even care. He was just as horrified as his son. Fp, jug finally reached the kitchen, Fp felt the nausea taking over his body. He couldn't believe his Allie was brutally attacked in here. Jug watched his father's eyes go dark. As dark as the bottom of the ocean. Jug hugged his father._

 _"Dad, lets just get there stuff and get the hell out of here. We should probably call sheriff Keller to clean..." Jug stated before his voice trailed off as his eyes grew dark as his father's. Fp nodded at his son. He knew exactly what he was thinking._

 _Jug went to Betty's room, he grabbed whatever clothes from her closet, some family pictures and stuffed it in the duffel bag. Fp was in Alice's room. It didn't matched the Alice smith style. It was too preppy, nothing like Alice smith he knew. He grabbed her stuff and went up to the attic. In the attic, he grabbed a box that was marked Alice's. He picked the box up and went down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the steps, his eyes were met with Jug's. Jughead opened the door with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Fp carries the box and bags to his truck, opened the truck and put the box and bags in the back of his truck. He closed the truck door. Jughead got back into the back seat with Betty sitting next to him. Her eyes were thanking him. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. Fp got into the truck and turned it around._

 _"Thanks, Juggy. I j-ust couldn't g-o back in there." Betty explained as her words come out as stutters. Jug didn't want her to explain. He already knew how terrified Betty was. He experienced it himself when he went in there. That house no longer felt normal. It now felt like a ghost haunted it and it was abandoned._

 _"Betts it's okay, I know how traumatic it was to go in there. I couldn't even handle it myself. I actually grabbed on to my dad's hand. I know jughead is a chicke-" Jughead's words were interrupted by Betty's lips pressing into his._

 _"Jug, I love you." Betty smiled as she cupped his cheeks. Jug smiled to himself. Alice and Fp exchanged looks. Alice wasn't sure how they were going make this work. She desperately wanted to be with Fp. She didn't want to mess up her daughter's relationship. She could tell how in love Fp was with her. It was almost heart breaking that she didn't want to be hurt. After years of abuse from Hal, she had a hard time trusting people. She didn't want to be that way with Fp. But she couldn't stop thinking about the first time Hal hit her. The nightmare struck her. She felt like the walls were caving in._


	13. Abuse Aways Starts Off As A Game

_Chapter 13-_ Abuse Always Starts Off As A Game

 _After Alice ran off from Hal. She ran passed Fp with heavy blood shot eyes. The guilt burned her insides. The nausea burned in the back of her throat. As it came up, she felt the acids burning it's way up her throat. She heard heavy steps snapping behind her. She hoped it was Fp. He saw how upset she was. Maybe it was him. But she was wrong. The steps sounded familiar, almost frightening. She fearfully turned around to be face to face with the monster himself. He grabbed Alice by her hair and spun her to face him. Alice couldn't barely make her eyes meet his. Hal's eyes were black. Alice never saw him so angry._

 _"Hal, hey, it's me." She tried to reason with him. Hal took his hand and slapped her hard against her cheek. The blood froze down her veins. It was almost like they were clogged. The hits came more quickly each time. The frequency of his punches sent her to the stone sidewalk behind the school. The punches got worse when he didn't see tears. He continued to punch harder. Tears stung her now pale blue eyes. The punches turned into kicks to the side of her hips. He swung his leg back and kicked her in the side hard. After she was covered in bruises he left her laying there until the sun rose the next morning._

 _Alice felt her eyes burn with tears as the memory started fading away slowly. Fp took a glance over to Alice as he pulled up to the Sunnyside trailer park sign. His eyes didn't even miss the tears. He pulled over to the side of the road. He moved closer to her. She flinched with his touch. This sent panic into Fp's mind. Betty watched her mother silently having a break down right in front of her. She had already seen her mother break down once at the hospital. Jughead watched Alice who was shaking with tears streamed down her face._

 _"Allie, it's okay you're safe. Shh it's okay. He's not here." Fp soothing whispers into her hair as he let her cry into his chest. Alice just continues to ball her eyes out. Betty watched her mother with her own tears trying to burn down her cheeks as well. Jughead didn't know what even happened. They were just fine and all of sudden there was crying and shaking. Alice couldn't get her tears to stop coming down her face. She felt hopeless. She took a shaky inhale of the air surrounding her._

 _"Mom, are you okay? Mom please answer. You're scaring us." Betty begged her mother with tears falling down her side of her pale ivory skin. Jughead pulled Betty closer to him and carassed her hair. As his fingers were gliding smoothly through her honey blonde curls, Betty curled her fingers into her skin. Before she even knew what she was doing. It was too late, the fingers pressed deep into her palms, leaving raw red marks where her fingernails were. Fp looked up in rear view mirror to see Betty with her hands clenched. Just like her mother used to. Fp knew of all the times he had seen her with her hands clench like that._

 _"Betty.." Fp warned calmly. Betty looked up to Fp looking at her hands in fear. She never had ever seen Fp so worried about her. She unclenched her hands, revealing her bloody fingers. Fp's face turned into shock and worry in literally a few seconds after she revealed her palms. "Mr jones.." Her voice trailed off looking away from his worriedsome eyes of her boyfriend's father._

 _Alice's sobs became less frequent. She noticed how her daughter's cries settled down. She looked up to see Fp staring at her daughter's hands. Alice's face went white. She should of know that her daughter would have the same habits as she did when she was Elizabeth's age._

 _"Betty." Alice cried as she stared in horror at her hands. Betty watched her mom's eyes blur with tears. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to know about this." she confessed as she hid her hands behind her back. Fp grabbed Alice's hand and squeezed it. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fp I didn't want her to be like me. Fp... I wanted her to be anything but me." She tearfully confessed._

 _Fp pulled her closer as he picked her up, opened the trailer door and placed her on the couch. It was the same couch, he had when he bought the trailer for the first time. The old senses still lingered behind. The smell of beer and cologne burned into her nostrils. She knew that he quit drinking. She slowly moved to next couch cushion to reach her wheelchair. She pushed her arms into the seat, pulled herself up and got into her wheelchair. She wheeled herself into the galley kitchen. She noticed that one of the cabinets were dented. When Fp got back into the trailer, he saw that Alice wasn't on the couch. He took a short walk to kitchen to find Alice examining the cabinets. He looked up to the cabinet, Alice was staring at._

 _"Yeah I was wondering how that got there myself." Fp sighed. Alice shifted her head to the voice. There was Fp Jones standing right in front of her. "I think it was your son and my daughter." She said in a sarcastic tone. Fp always loved her sarcasm._

 _"Yeah I wouldn't check that off the list. I once caught them almost having sex in the closet at the hospital." Fp stated as he felt her icy eyes burning into him. Alice's face turned into rage._

 _"What!" She exclaimed,running a hand over her face in frustration. Fp loved to see Allie ralied up. But he didn't like to see Alice upset._

 _"Hey, Hey. Alice you're not a failure. You should of seen the look on jug's face. It was priceless. I told him I didn't need to be a grandpa yet." He stated as he ran a soothing hand down her back. Smile broke through her frustrated face._

 _"Really." She laughed. He looked up to her and smiled._

 _"Yes, Allie, I really did tell him that. And Betty, she looked so horrified. I felt bad for her." Fp told her as the smile on her face got even bigger._

 _Betty and Jughead came into the trailer. They heard laughs and giggles coming from the kitchen. Betty pulled her purse off her shoulder and threw it onto the couch. She felt a little thirsty, so she walked over to the fridge. Betty saw her mother and Fp standing side by side. Her mother was glaring at her. "Mom, what's that look for?" She questioned as she put her hands on her hips. Alice who had her hands on her hips as well glared at her daughter._

 _"Elizabeth, Fp here told me that you and Jug got very handys in a closet!" She said as she sent glares to Jughead. Betty stood there with her face blushing with embarrassment. She wanted to forget that moment ever even happened. Jughead just wished he could run away, but his dad was sending him the look that said sit down right now ,boy. Or I will come right there and make you._

 _"Mom!" Betty exclaimed as she covers her face with hands in embarrassment. Alice was actually enjoying her daughter's reaction. Fp looked over to see Alice trying to hide her smug smile from her daughter._

 _"Go to your room right now!" Alice scolded as she pointed to Jughead's room. Betty got up and stormed off. Jughead started to follow Betty ,when his father spun him around._

 _"Boy, no your not going to be in there! You will be sleeping on the couch! Now go to the couch! He yelled and turned his face away from Jug, so he couldn't seen his smile forming. Jughead stormed over to couch and slammed onto it._

 _Alice and Fp looked over to each other and smiled. From the couch, Jug could see his father and Mrs A smiling so hard trying not to laugh. Jug laid back on the couch, resting his beanie head on the arm of the couch. He pulled out his phone and texted Betty._

 _Jug- I'm so sorry about what happened in there. Betty hears her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out seeing it's from Juggy._

 _Juliet - it's okay, I knew it was going to happen sometime. I was just hoping it wasn't when we all live under the same roof. Jughead looks at his phone and a frown comes over his face._

 _Jug- yeah I'm still sorry. It's now 10 at night. And I miss you already. Betty looks at the words and a smile breaks out on her face._

 _Juliet- I love you too and miss you more. Jug looks at his phone and types back._

 _Jug- good night, Julliet. Betty smiles back and types back as well._

 _Julliet- Goodnight Juggy, see you in the morning._

 _Jughead clicks the power button and the screen shuts off. He turns to his side curling his arms up by his face and closes his eyes. As he slept he felt a blanket slowly being put over him gently. Alice being the mother who has to be there for everybody. She went Jughead's room and grabbed spare blanket from the chest next to sleeping Betty. She places the blanket over Jughead. Fp watched Alice being such a good mother. Sometimes he wished Jug had his mother. He knew that there were times Jug wanted his mother. Jug actually told him that he called her the night of his arrest, but she told him it wouldn't be a good idea. Fp hated to hear that from his own son. The way Jug tried to hide his tears was almost heartbreaking._

 _Fp wheeled Alice to his bed room. She tried to stand up , but let out a yelp. Fp raced to her side to catch from falling. Alice forgot how much her stomach hurt from the last powerful punch Hal gave her. Fp noticed Allie holding her stomach. He reached her shirt and pulled it up a little to show her midsection. Her midsection was swollen and bruised. Fp was almost in shock._

 _"Allie..." He whispered holding her hand tightly. Alice wiped the falling tears out of her eyes._

 _"Fp, I know. I'm sorry I didn't say he threatened me that night you left. He got upset he saw you and punched and slapped me." Alice confesses as her big blue eyes looked up hopefully towards him._

 _"Allie would you like me to get us some popcorn?" Fp asked as he sat from the edge of the bed. She leaned back in her wheelchair and sighed._

 _"Yeah that sounds good. Maybe some white chocolate peppermint popcorn." Alice suggested with a smile._

 _Fp walked out of the room, and to the pantry and grabbed the bag of pop. He handed to popcorn bag to Alice. She reached for it. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He could taste the chocolate in her mouth. The sweetness matched his lips and he wrapped his arms around her._

 _"I love you, Allie. Goodnight baby." He said as he rolled over on his side and closes his eyes. Alice who was sitting on the bed eating her popcorn. She munched on her sweet / salty snack. After she was done with the bag, she rolled it up and climbed into her wheelchair. She wheeled herself to the bathroom. Where she grabbed her tooth brush and brushed her teeth. Once she brushed her teeth and got ready for bed. She wheeled herself back to his room. She climbed into his bed and snuggled up next him. She hadn't felt so secure and safe in his arms. She haven't felt that way in a long time. She closes her eyes and travels off to her dreams._


	14. Daily Nightmares

_Chapter 14- Daily Nightmares_

 _Alice watched in horror as Hal chased to Sweetwater River. She thought she lost him. As she slowly tried to sneak away, she felt a firm hand yank her forward. She didn't get a good glimpse before she was thrown to the ground. "Please, don't hurt me!" She begged as fresh tears burned her red eyes. The voice growled in a mencing tone. "No, Alice cooper. You're going to die!" The voice hissed painfully as the blade strung her in the chest. The blade penetrated deep into her. She felt the blood oozing out. "P-l-e-a-s-e, don't hurt me." She begged once again as she lost more blood from the stab wound. The voice took off their mask. The shock over took her body. She just froze in place._

 _"Oh sweet Alice, you thought, I would let you have your life. You thought wrong!" Hal cooper laughed wickedly as he stabbed her in the stomach. She started coughing up blood. Her mouth was now tasting like metal and was slowly filling with blood. "H-a-l." She stuttered as her breathing shortens. He rips the blade from the inside and pulls it out. Then stabs more forcefully this time. "Fp!" She screamed. Hal slices her throat as she screamed. The blood spilled from her neck. Her head falls and Hal flees the scene leaving her blood and exposed. He lifted her body and throws her into Sweetwater River. Fp is woking up by his son shaking him. He turns over to see his son with raw eyes. He shoots up out of bed. "Dad, Hal escaped last night and they found Alice's body in Sweetwater River sliced open." Jughead explains. Fp stares at his son. Tears burned his eyes and falls down to the floor next to his bed. Alice watched from heaven seeing him kneeling down at her tombstone with a ring in the other hand. Her eyes were now drenched with her tears. Betty shaking in Jughead's arms. Alice couldn't take much more of this torture._

 _It's 5 in the morning, when Alice stirs violently in her sleep. She couldn't stop replaying the painful images in her brain. Fp woke up to Alice screaming. "Ahhhh!" Alice screamed as she shifted violently side to side. Fp's eyes flew open and instantly wrapped his arms comfortly around her waist._ _"Shh, Allie it's okay. You're safe. He's not going to hurt you." Fp softly orders as he pulls her closer. Alice jolts awake from the horrifying nightmare. She still feels her heart pound in her chest. She hears Fp telling her she is safe. She could feel the taste of iron blood like taste._ _"Hal tried t—o Kill me." She cried as she started to hyperventilate in his arms. Fp had a feeling for the intensity of her nightmare it had to be very triggering. "Oh Aliie, it's okay come here." He called her over and pushed her hair back soothingly._

 _Jughead heard screams of torture come from his dad's room. He knew it was Alice. And it had to a very traumatic nightmare. He heard the door open. He turned his head to look at his phone. It said 5 in the morning. "Jug, What are you doing up?" Betty asked as she rubbed her exhausted eyes. Jughead looked up to Betty and rubbed his eyes too._

 _"You're mom was screaming and it woke me up. What about you?" Jughead asked as he stretched his arms and yawned. Betty heard the screams and it terrified her to the core. She hadn't gotten any sleep really. She was so worried about her mother, that she didn't sleep._

 _"Mom woke me as well." She admitted as she yawned causing her to weaken her smile. Jug saw how the smile turned into a weaker smile. Jughead got up from the couch and pulled her in for a hug. Betty embraced the hug and brought her arms slung over his neck._ _"Betty, Want to go to Pop's?" He asked with goofy smile. Betty could tell jughead was starving and she was a little hungry herself._

 _The door creeked open, Jug and Betty's eyes shot straight to the door. Alice appeared from behind the door with blood shot eyes and bags underneath her eyes. Alice walked through the living room and sat at the kitchen table. She slouched her back in the chair. Fp followed behind her, with his hands by her hips. Jug's eyes darted straight for the door. Betty watched Jug getting pretty uncomfortable._

 _"Mr Jones, we are going to pop's. Do you want us to bring anything back for you guys?" Betty asked as she grabbed a paper pad and started writing. Fp looked over in her direction. "Uh sure, Jug you know what I want." Fp sent a smile before heading to sit by Alice at the table. Jug nodded and opened the door for Betty, closed it behind him. Jughead got on his motorcycle and Betty wrapped her arms around his waist with a helmet on her head. He turned the keys in the ignition and road off down the dirt roads of the SouthSide._

 _Archie, V and Kevin had the same idea. Neither of the groups of friends knew. When Jug pulled into the parking spot, Betty hopped off and took the helmet from her head. Betty shook her head back and forth, letting her perfect messy curls place into their specific sections before resting on her shoulders. Jughead glided a swift hand through his raven locks, before grabbing Betty's hand and heading to their booth. Jug and Betty walked into the diner with their hands joined together. Pop Tate wasn't surprised to see jughead here so early in the morning. But he was surprised about Betty. She's a cooper, they always have their perfect family breakfasts at the table. Pop Tate strolled over to the group's table._

 _"What's you guys doing here so early?" Pop Tate asked as he grabbed the menus and placed in front of the 5 of them. Jughead slid into the booth. Betty looked down at the menu that was placed in front of her._

 _"We were hungry, pop. And it was hectic morning at my home this morning." Jughead grumbled as he rubbed his rumbling stomach. Archie looked over at his friend a little concerned. Kevin who was looking out the window staring at icicles hanging from the roof. Veronica tapped her long nails on the diner table._ V sent a glance in B's direction. Betty nerviously ran her hand through her hair.

"B, you okay?" Roni asked with a worried expression as she got up from her seat and tapped on Betty's shoulder. Betty just sighed and shrugged her shoulders in response to Roni's question. Kevin looked away from the icicles and sighed.

"Betts, What's really going on? Because Betts we can tell something happened, so just tell us." Kevin cracked a smile under his strong exterior. Kevin always knew how to break her strong barrier. He was always good at cracking codes. Betty took her hands away from her hair, stared at her hands.

"Well.. Mom had a nightmare last night. I woke up to her screaming. And wasn't just a regular nightmare like when she was in the sisters. It was almost like she was being totured to death. I have never heard such horrfiying screams come from my mother before. Jughead was woking up by it." Betty confessed as the tears burned her corneas. Betty breaking down shattered her friends hearts. Kev, V, Archie and Jughead hugged her. Roni was the first to speak among the group.

"Oh B, i'm so sorry." She softly stated as she ran a hand down her back.

The diner got suddenly quiet as the bells of the door rang against the breeze that snuck in. Clicks on heels danced on the white tiled floor of Pop's. The groups heads turned to the sound. Cheryl Blossom walked in like she was on the red carpet. Her dress was a blood red with a slit letting her legs move effortlessly as she marched up to Betty.

"Betty, I'm so sorry had to join the club. A sicken club, I would say at least." Cheryl said with a pitch of her own hatred to her father as she pulled Betty in for a hug. Betty was stunned to have the Cheryl Blossom hugging her. Betty allowed herself to embrace the hug back. The blood red lipstick, Cheryl was wearing was now smeared from the falling tears. Jughead and Archie exchanged looks. Archie's eyes showed a purpose.

"Thanks Cheryl, You are actually being a good cousin." She quipped as a pink smile peaked up. Cheryl unwrapped herself from Betty and straightened her back. Betty caught the smile Cheryl was trying so desperately to hide. Cheryl shut down her smile and smirked.

"Oh Betty don't think we are those cousins." Cheryl snapped her fingers in a bitter tone. Betty's smile was covered up by a confused expression.

After the gang finishes their breakfast, Jug picks up his dad's meal. Jughead and Betty get on his bike and ride off back to Sunnyside Tralier Park. After being on his bike, they finally reached the trailer park. Jughead opened the door and placed the bag of food on the table before getting back on his bike and off to school they went.


	15. Shadows Of The Night

_Chapter 15 - Shadows In The Dark_

 _In the halls of Riverdale High, Betty steered clear of Vixens. Since lt was Jughead's first day back since his departure from the Northside. Also SouthSide High shut down, meaning that the Southside Serpents were making their way to Riverdale High. Cheryl formed alliances against them. The bull dogs stood there ground against the Serpents. Betty's first class was Algebra 2. Betty was a wiz at math. Jughead not so much, he was a good writer. But not good with math._

 _Lately Betty Cooper didn't have time to practice for the River Vixens. She had been so busy with the Black hood Fiaco, she completely forgotten to practice her routines. Betty's Choreography didn't match the beats of the music. She kept missing and messing up her turns. She felt flustered as she tried to land her last back handspring. She instead tumbled over and the girls of the squad mocked her with their laughs. Cheryl snapped her fingers and the other vixens stopped laughing._

 _"Betty, What's going on?" Cheryl asked sincerely as she grabbed Betty's arm gently. Betty sat on the mat with her legs crossed over each other._

 _"Uh, I'm sorry. I just been very distracted lately." Betty confessed still hearing the giggles from the vixens. Cheryl knew exactly how Betty felt. Cheryl had all this pressure on top of shoulders and after she found her father murdered her brother. She was unsteady and mourning her loss. She slung an arm over Betty's neck. The two walked out of the gym side by side._

 _"Betty, it's okay. I understand. I'm just saying this in private. But when I found my father murdered my brother I was livid and upset. I walked straight up to my father and said "Daddy you did a bad thing. And everybody knows." Betts, why don't you take off of practice. You had a tough first day back." Cheryl explained as she hugged her cousin. Betty was still skeptical of Cheryl's overly niceness lately._ _Betty nodded, turned back to Cheryl and smiled._

 _Betty grabbed her cheer bag and walked out of the gym. She didn't see where she was going and bumped into Archie. They still haven't talked about the kids they shared before she was attacked by the Black Hood. Maybe they were both terrified of the outcome. And if it would ruin their relationships with their partners or with themselves._

 _"Betty, we should really talk about, well you know." Archie whispers into her ear. She agreed with Archie. They needed to talk about it._

 _"Arch, it was just a fluke. I was upset about Jug and you were upset about Roni, Okay." Betty said earnestly as she looked down at her cheer shoes. Archie seemed unconvinced at her tone. It seemed like she was contemplating about their kiss, but he let it slide off his shoulders._

 _"Yeah, Betts that's it. So we are okay?" Archie asked with apologetic smile. Betty couldn't resist that smile. The smile she loved to see when she was down._

 _"Yes, Arch we are good." Betty smiled as she picked up cheer bag and went over to Jug who was waiting by the stairs. Jughead watched the intense scene unfold. He wasn't sure if he should be worried about it or not. She grabbed jug's hand and they left the building._

 _Meanwhile at the Lodges. Hermione and Hiram lodge were still trying to illegally buy Southside High. Their daughter was clueless. When Roni got home from school, she stormed into her room. Tears burned her eyes. She couldn't believe that Betty kissed Archie. Yes they were broken up. That didn't mean it still didn't hurt. She pulled her duvet cover over her face. Her tear drops stained the white fur. She was so furious with Betty. It seemed like pay back for what she did to Betty on her first day in Riverdale. She heard her phone buzz numerous times. She flipped her phone over to see Betty's name pop up._

 _B- I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I still have to tell Jug. Me and Archie agreed it was the heat of the moment and we are truly sorry for betraying your trust, Roni._

 _She couldn't decide if she was going to go respond or just leave her on read._

 _V- I can't believe you! B, I trusted you! She threw her phone onto the chair. She got up from her bed to make sure she didn't crack her phone. Luckily she didn't crack it, there was only a few scratches in the screen. She was so angry. She put on her heels and asked her doorman to drive her over to pop's. Ronnie had something she had to tell a dear friend of hers._

 _Jughead on the other side of the town got a very strange, but urgent text from The raven haired princess herself. He got off his couch and hopped on to his bike. When he got off the bike, he placed his crown beanie on his head and entered Pop's. Roni signaled him over with a gesture of her hand. He sat down in the booth. Roni sat up in the booth. She knew Jug deserved to know. Jughead noticed how roni's face looked like it had some regretful news to share. He felt his stomach knotted up._

 _"Jug, it's good you came. I have some not so good news." She delivered her message as she sipped her milkshake. Jughead tilted his head a little._

 _"What is the great displeasing news?" He cynically said as his eyebrows raised. Veronica lays her hand out on top of jug's._

 _"Jug, I'm sorry to say this but... the night Betty was attacked. She.." She paused as she bit her lip in a vindictive manner._ _Jughead felt his mouth go dry. Roni takes a deep breath before restating her thoughts._

 _"She kissed Archie." Veronica finally confesses as her eyes fill up with tears again. Jughead felt his heart break. It was almost like he was being sucked into a different universe as he takes off his space helmet and his face swells up._

 _"She kissed Archie?" He repeated almost in a whipped tone. Veronica nodded her head as tears strung her cheeks._

 _"Wow! Thanks for telling me." He hissed the first part before his face soften. She could almost feel Jughead's anger radiate on to her._

 _"Jug, I'm so sorry." She said again as she saw him storm out and sped off on his bike._

 _The dust he left behind covered the blue lit sky. When jughead got back home. He had so much anger and hurt burning his heart. He slammed the trailer so hard. He thought it would come off it's hinges. Fp heard the door slam and got up his chair. He was just watching tv minding his own business. Alice was sitting on his lap heard the door slam as well. Her thoughts were what did Betty do now? Or what did Fp do now? Alice quickly realized it was her daughter._ _"Betty!" Jughead shouted as his face reddened. Fp watched his son's reaction closely. Betty practically ran into the room. She knew either Archie or V told him._

 _"Jug. I'm so sorry." She cried. Jughead's face didn't return to his normal color._

 _"Why! Betty why Archie! He screamed. Fp knew he should leave the room. He grabbed Alice's hand and they went to his room._

 _"Juggie, I don't know it just happened!" She shouted as tears burned her eyes. That answer wasn't good enough for jughead. He slammed the door behind him. Betty heard his motorcycle race away. The tears continued to burn her blue eyes. Fp opened his door to see fragile Betty crying into her hands. Alice pulled her daughter close to her and let her burst out balling against her chest._

 _Fp decided to go after his son. The sun was just starting to set. Fp closed the door behind him. The sky was now a rainbow sunset color. He knew his son couldn't of gotten far. He got into his truck and started to look in his son's favorite places in the Southside. The first place he looked was the Wyrm. He walked into the bar instantly smelling the flumes of liquor burning into his nostrils of famiarlity. The smoke was almost suffercating. It's been a while since he has been in here. He walked up to the bar._

 _"Tall boy." He called. Tall boy turned around to see Fp right in front of him. He wondered if he want to pick another fight. "What do you want?" He groaned as he poured the other Serpents in the bar shots. "Have you seen Jughead?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Tall boy looked up and smirked. "Yeah he came in here. He was very pissed off so I poured him a drink of snakebite." Tall answered as the smirk got wider. Fp wasn't in the mood for the games. "You gave my son, snakebite!" He snapped trying to control his hands from choking Tall boy to death._

 _"Is there a problem here?" Another serpent shouted. Fp thrusted his body around. He saw Sweet Pea. "No, I'm just looking for Jughead." Fp announced once again. Sweet Pea noticed the concerned and feared look on Fp's face. "He just left. He looked very wasted." Sweet Pea remarked softly. Fp felt the color was starting to drain from his face. "When did he leave and how did he leave?" Fp questioned rubbing his hand over his face in frustration. Sweet Pea grabbed the shot glass in front of him and swallowed the liquid in the glass. "Maybe five minutes ago. He got on his bike" Sweet Pea stated. Fp's mind began thinking of the worst outcomes. Shit is all he kept swearing in his head. How could jughead be so fucking stupid?_

 _Jughead slurred as he pressed his foot to the gas pedal. The bike started shifting quickly. His eyes blurred, he could barely see. He didn't see the on coming car. The car slammed into his bike. It sent jughead flying off his bike. Jug felt his head smack against the pavement. His eyes became very heavy._

 _Fp ran out of the bar and quickly got into his truck. He had to find his son before he did something he would regret. But where else could he be? Fp noticed a black bike in the distance. He pulled up closer to the vacant bike. The bike looked strangely familiar. He pulled his truck over. He got out of the truck, he went up to the bike. As he read the license plate, he felt his eyes freeze on the number. The number was asdedj-pa123. The memories were bought back into his mind. He kept calling out his son's name in the distance he could hear moans and groans in pain._

 _"Jug!" He yelled as the tears of panic burned his eyes. He didn't hear a response back but he heard the moans get louder. He raced over to the direction of the cries in pain. Fp felt his heart pounded rapidly in his chest. He saw his son laying on the pavement bleeding. He crawled over by his son, and took his son's serpent jacket off. It revealed his bruised side. He could see his son's eyes starting to close._

 _"No! Jug, stay here with me!"He shouted as he shook his son violently. Jughead could hear his father's cries. He could feel his dad shaking him. He just didn't have much energy to keep going. Fp's eyes were now drenched with his own tears. He was so disappointed and worried about his son. He grabbed his phone from his pocket. He dialed the number. "Hello what's your emergency?" The medical dispatcher voiced. "My son got hit when he was riding his bike." Fp explained as his voice was raw with emotion. "Okay sir, stay calm we are pin pointing your location right now." The dispatcher told him in a calm and reassuring tone._

 _Fp sat there with his bloody son in his lap. He was woodened to his son's face. He couldn't even get himself to allow the paramedic to put jughead in the ambulance. Fp sat in the ambulance pushing back his son's hair. Jug didn't have his usual hat on. It was almost odd for Fp to see his son without his beanie. Jughead never took off his beanie. He wouldn't refuse to be anyone but a werido. Fp always loved his son's sense of humor._


	16. Engraved Darkness

_Chapter 16- Engraved Darkness_

The mystery popped into Fp's head as he waited in the waiting room. Alice got a very heartbreaking voicemail from Fp. She stared at clock ,it was now 11 at night. She stood there almost falling over as she made herself a grilled cheese sandwich. Betty's cries had died down. She snuck into kitchen to find her mother breaking down. Betty was could tell that her mother was hiding something from her.

"Mom, what is it?" Betty asked her mother as she took a bite of her mom's freshly made grilled cheese sandwich. Alice waited for her daughter to swallow her bite of food. Alice was nervous to tell her daughter. This would shatter her daughter's already torched heart.

"Betts, sit down." She commanded as she pulled out the chair and patted it. Betty did as her mother said. Betty felt a pang in her gut telling her something is wrong.

"Mom what is it? You're starting to scare me." Betty asked one last time. Alice reached over the table and squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Betty, Jug got hurt on his bike. He is still in surgery. But Betty we have to had down there to comfort Fp. I don't want him to start drinking himself into the hole again." She confessed as her eyes barely could look her daughter in the eye. Betty sat there with tears burning her eyes.

She didn't know if she could handle One more thing. It seemed like anything was crashing down and burning everything in its path. Betty follows her mother to the car. As Betty felt the car move into motion. She felt her world being burned to the ground. First the Jason blossom murder, that turned out to be his own father. Then it was the black hood and now it was Juggie getting hurt cause he was so anger about her kiss with Archie.

Fred got the alarming call from his old best friend. Jughead was in an accident. All he could think was how is Archie going to handle this news. He climbed up the stairs and knocked on Archie's door. Archie heard the sharp knock on his bedroom door. "Come in." He called. Fred opens the door. Archie looked up to see his dad's dignified face. Archie's eyes shoot towards his father. Air filled his lungs, guilt ate up the insides. He knew jughead found out about the kiss. Jughead sent him a very angry text.

"Archie I have some not pleasant news." His father states as he walked closer to his bed. Archie felt his head start pounding. "W-hat is it Dad?" He croaked out. "Jughead was in an accident." He comfirmed his theory. Jughead was hurt. And it's all his fault. The Andrews got into the truck. The whole way there Archie's mind was dark. It was almost like jughead was in his brain controlling his mind and thoughts.

When they got there, their eyes were met by Fp, Alice and Betty. Fred pulled Fp into a hug. He felt the old friends tears soak through his pj shirt. Fred didn't honestly care, he knew that Fp was having a tremendous amount of shit going on. Fp shot a glare towards Archie. He was so angry. He wasn't even sure who he was more angry at. Was it Archie or himself? He heard echos calling for him. He shook his head.

"Mr, Jones." The lab coat doctor called out. Fp slowly turned his head to face the doctor.

"Uh, yes." He sighed as his shoulder shrugged. Jug's surgeon sat in the seat directly next to him.

"Mr Jones, there were some complications." The surgeon stated with a serious tone. Fp looked up to the doctor.

"W-what were the complications?" Fp worriedly asked feeling the tears threatening to fall from his stone cold eyes. He wasn't actually stone cold, he was just trying to look strong then he really was. In the inside, he wanted drink. He wanted to curl up in a ball and drink. But he knew they wouldn't do anything to bring Jug back to normal. The surgeon took a breath.

"There was a tear in his cranium. We were able to stop the bleeding in his brain. But there's no way to tell if it didn't cause any damage to his frontal lobe or partial lobe." The surgeon explained with a remorseful expression. Fp could barely breath without feeling burning in his chest.

"You mean like his memory?" Fp asked barely being able to control his tears anymore. The surgeon nodded his head and placed a soothing hand on FP's shoulder.

"I'm very sorry for all this. We will try to see even if that's the case. By the way I'm doctor lay." Dr Lay explained as he stretched his arm out to shake Fp's hand. Fp extended his arm out and took Dr. Lay's hand.

Dr Lay walked out of the waiting room, leaving Fp breaking down. A soft voice came from behind him. He didn't bother lifting his head. Alice sat right next to Fp. She had no clue what the doctor told him. But she could tell it wasn't good news. Betty watched her mother comforting Jug's Dad. All Betty wanted was to know if Jug was going to be okay. V wasn't speaking to her. Archie, she knew he would be there for her.

"Fp, honey. What did the doctor say?" Alice said softly as she brushed through his black fine hair. Fp heard the sweet sound of her voice. He didn't lift his head. He just softly mumbled.

"He said that there was a complication during his surgery." Fp mumbled as he just let the tears burn his eyes. Alice's eyes started to well up. She inhaled a bunch of air trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Oh Fp, I'm so sorry. Not to pry, but what was the complication?" She questioned as her own eyes glistened with tears. Fp lifted his head up a little but stared at the hospital ceiling.

"Something about a tear in his brain. I'm not a doctor. But it sounded critical." Fp answered sounding like he was about to down a few shots. Alice didn't say anything else. She just pulls him closer and allows him to cry on her lap.

Betty in the next seats over heard Jughead's Dad heart-wrenching words. Jughead has possibly brain damage. The words cut into her. It was like ice she was standing on was drifting and starting to crack. Archie and his dad walk through the doors of the waiting room. After Fred got himself coffee. It was now 3 in morning, the silence rattled through the room. It was so quiet you could hear pen dropping on the floor.


	17. Twist Of A Bottle

_Chapter 17- Twist Of A Bottle_

 _The hours quickly turned into days. No one in the small town Riverdale heard any updates on the Jones boy. It's not like the town really cared, they just didn't want to seem like they didn't care. The people in Riverdale really only cared about themselves and maybe money. It wasn't really odd to not have anybody care about the jones. They mostly saw the Jones as the bad boys or the southside runts. The only families who even gave a damn about Jughead Jones, was the Andrews, one of the lodges and the Smith's. Alice and her daughter Betty changed their names. They couldn't handle being associated with the Cooper name. The name Cooper was now known as the toxic household name. The town also haven't heard anything about Miss Polly Cooper. Neither did they care either. The residents of Riverdale mostly cared about themselves and their precious money, they loved oh so dearly._

 _It's was Sunday morning, the fifth of February. Fp Jones finished his bottle of Snakebite, he bought at the local store on the Southside. After Jughead slipped into a coma a week ago. FP's drinking started to pick up. It started off as one drink with Alice at The Wyrm. Alice was just trying to get his mind off his son for a little while. That quickly excavated to his drinking problem. Fp felt himself slowly falling down his hole he dug himself. He started to blame himself for his son's condition._ _Alice eventually found her and Betty a place to stay. She couldn't live in that trailer. His drinking got so bad, they would have fights about literally nothing. She knew it was all caused by Jughead's coma slip. She felt so bad for Fp. She didn't want to leave, but she couldn't watch him drowned himself in liquor. She regretted taking him to the Wyrm to take his mind off of his comatose son. She couldn't watch the man she loves kill himself. It was too heartbreaking to watch._

 _Alice woke up in her new bed, she bought herself after moving into their new house. The old bed had too many tainted memories that couldn't be washed away. Not even setting it on fire and watching it be engulfed into the raging hurt of the flame would burn away the nightmares of that bed brought with. She got up from the bed and went down the stairs, passing by the wall of newly hung pictures. As she reached the kitchen, she went to the cupboard and grabbed a bowl. She then traveled over to the pantry to grab the box of her favorite cereal, lucky charms. They always been her go to cereal since she was a kid. Growing up on the southside didn't give her much breakfast choices. She poured her cereal, took a spoon and brought it into her mouth. The marshmallows just melt in her mouth._

 _Betty was still adjusting her new lifestyle. She was used the breakfasts with Juggie, Fp and her mom. Those starting to disappear when Fp started drinking, shortly after jughead slipped into a coma. Betty was heartbreaking. She felt like her world was just starting to be put back together, and then a disaster destroyed any chance of being rebuilt. Betty came down the new stairs, they didn't creek like her old house. Archie would visit, but it just wasn't the same without jughead. The whole group of friends haven't really spoken to each other. Betty and Roni did rekindle their friendship. Archie missed his buddy. He hoped that jughead would come out this a coma anytime soon. Kevin and Betty started to hangout more._

 _

Betty entered the kitchen trying to look happy. But Alice saw right through her daughter's fake smile. "Betty, you have to eat. Jughead's doctor said that jughead finally woke up." Alice stated with a huge smile as happy tears came down her gave. Betty's face lit up. She was so happy.

"Really?" Betty exclaimed as a smile marked her round lips. Alice nodded as she took a bite of her cereal.

"Oh my god, this is amazing." Betty chirped as she got up and started dancing around the kitchen. Alice laughed as she watched her daughter dance around the kitchen like a grinning fool. She was so happy to finally see her daughter smile after weeks of crying nonstop.

"Betty, lets go to FP's trailer." She ordered as she grabbed her keys off the counter.

Betty nodded and put on the nearest sweater she could find. Alice and Betty got into her car. The drive was short , but nerve racking at the same time. Betty couldn't stop smiling the whole way there. Alice pulled up to the trailer. She stepped out of the car. Inhaling the familiar scents of the trailer park. She could also she bags full of liquor bottles sitting on the steps. She knocked on the door. All the anxiousness came flowing back as she waited for the door to open.

Fp heard sharp knocking on his trailer door. As he made his way to the door, he almost trips on the liquor bottles scattered all over his trailer. When he reaches the door. He opens his door, behind the door he saw the stunningly beautiful, Alice Smith and Betty smiling up at him. He was shocked to even have Allie standing right in front of him. Alice watches him with his mouth wide open in shock. He rubs his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing an hallucination. He cleared his throat.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" He suspiciously asked with an eyebrow raised. She takes a deep breath before answering his question. "We are here, to tell you that jughead woke up." She answered with a smile. Fp felt his heart leap for joy. "Juggie is up?" He said with a cheery smile forming on his exhausted hungover looking face. "Yes Fp!" She exclaimed pulling him closer to her and kissed his forehead.

Fp threw on his jacket and followed Alice to her car. As he got in Alice's car, he thought about leaning to kiss her. But she beat him to it. She pressed her lips onto his. She pulled back to let herself breath. Betty watched from the backseat in awe. She was happy they were able to make up. She was so sick of hearing her mom's cries in the middle of the night and having to come in. And cheer her up, when she was barely able to get herself out of bed some days. Her mom put the car in reverse as she pulled out of Sunny side.

Fp was first to get out of the truck. He was so excited to see his son. After three weeks of watching jughead laying in his bed. It became hard for him to watch. He ran up the stairs with a smile. He had to get to his son. Alice who was following close behind with Betty by her side. She watched how fast Fp climbed the stairs like it was no problem. Fp finally reached his son's room. Happy tears burned his eyes. Jughead saw his father race up to his bed hugging him tightly. So tight he thought he would stop breathing. His side still hurt, but he didn't care. His father finally showed him so much love then he ever saw in his life.

"Jughead." Fp exclaimed as the tears over took his eyes. He had so much emotion he was holding. It was like he could hear that song breathe telling him to finally letting himself be relieved enough to breathe. Jughead has tears in his eyes.

"Dad." He said as tears broke through his eyes getting his bandage soaked.

"Juggie, why did you get on that bike so drunk? You worried me half to death. Haven't you leaned anything from my experiences. I mean never ever get on your bike drunk again. I almost lost you!" Fp cried as he hugged his son. Jughead never saw his father so broken before. He felt so angry with himself. Why did he get so angry? Why didn't he just tell his father to pick him up?

"I'm so sorry Dad, I will never do it again." He apologized as the guilt gnawed him up inside.

Betty watched the reunion in tears. It was so page turning. She was scared to go into the room. She decided to go anyway. Part of her was terrified about Juggie's reaction to seeing her. Jughead saw his girl walk up to his bed. Fp released his son from their hug and kissed his forehead before giving them privacy. Jug sat up in a better position in his bed. He wanted to be able to be somewhat comfortable. He was still furious about the kiss.

"Juggie, I'm so sorry. I should of told you. You shouldn't of heard it from Veronica. It should of been from me. To be honest, I have been agonizing over this for weeks. Ever since you slipped into a coma, I have been beating myself about it. I shouldn't of kissed Archie and I'm so sorry. I just happened. It was a crazy night. And the very next minute we were digging up the coffin and then the Black hood made me start burying Archie alive! I'm so so sorry Juggie." She rambled as she explained to Jug how it happened. Jughead felt a little less mad. He knew it was just spur of the moment and it didn't mean anything.

"Betty, I'm sorry for how I reacted. I should of let you explain. I was just so upset and having to hear it from Veronica didn't make me any happier. But I forgive you." Jug said as he pulled Betty closer. Betty felt his soft, but chapped lips kiss her on the forehead.

"Really?" She asked. Jughead nodded his head. "Oh my god, I love you Juggie." She expressed as she brought her lips to his.

Fp watched from the window outside his son's room. Alice noticed Fp staring in the room. She grabbed him and pulled him away. Fp felt her soft hands pull him away from the window. He smiled as he put his arms on her waist. The two started swaying back and forth in the middle of the hall. Alice missed being in his arms. It had been the longest three weeks without his tender touches on her soft spot of her neck. Fp always liked to leave his arm on her sweet spot. It made him feel like it was his own personal trademark. Not that meant that he owned her, Fp didn't think of it like that.

"Allie, I missed you so much." He said as he teased her neck with his tongue. Alice loved how he teased her neck.

"Fp, not here!" She moaned softly. Then she turned around now face him and whispers in his ear.

"Later."She teased as she pecked his lip. He hated when she did the teasing though. It seemed unfair when she did it. He has been waiting since they got back together. And he gets why she wants to wait.

"But, Allie." He whined holding her closer to his chest. She sighed holding back her frustration.

"No, I said later!" She snapped pushing his hands away from her. He was kind of disappointed, but he knew she really did mean later. Her voice hinted she was very horny.

"Okay, Allie. I will wait." He sighed as he pressed his lips on her forehead. She was pleased she got her way. She felt a smirk starting to pop up. Fp saw her smirk. He started to bite his lip and licking her ear.

"Fp!" She snapped as she slapped his hand lightly. She heard him burst out laughing.

"Sorry, babe." He said grabbing her hand and clasping them together with his.

_


	18. Explored

_Chapter 18-Explored_

 _It was now nine pm, Alice knocked on Fp's trailer door. She was wearing her tan robe with black lace across the front revealing a little of her breasts. She also had knee high lace up black boots. Fp got off his couch and walked over to the door, opened the door. He saw Alice in the tan robe. He felt his mouth go dry. He welcomed her in and closed the door behind him. His pants tighten as she started taking off the robe, revealing her lace black bra and panties. The robe falls to the ground. Fp sent a smile in her direction. She just started moving closer to him. She moves her hands over his thin white beater tank top. She could feel his rock hard abs as she brushed her chest against. Fp was having a hard time not slamming her body against the door._

 _"Oh come on bad boy, don't leave me hanging." She teased as she unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor._ _That's all Fp needed. He pushed her against the door. As he moved his lips to her neck teasing her soft spot, moving down to her exposed breasts. As he moved his way down, she let moans of pleasure. She worked her way to his throbbing dick and stroked it. He picked her up and brought her to his room, closing the door behind them. She let the giggles out and he started backing her to the bed and threw the cover over the both of them._

 _Jughead and Betty were cuddling up in his bed. Betty knew her mom went to their house. She missed his arms around her. She knew everything wasn't completely fixed yet. She was just enjoying her time with Juggie before her mother picked her up from the hospital. She promised her mother nothing was going to happen. Her mother didn't want to agree at first but she eventually gave in._

 _"Betty, you want to ask them if we could order a movie?" He asked as he rubbed her arm softly to get her attention. Betty looked over to his face and smiled. "Yeah let's order a movie." She responded as she curled up in his arms. He used his call button. The nurse came up his room. She said it was okay. Jughead browsed the selection of new movies before picking a comedy. He grabbed the remote and pressed play. As the movie started, Betty couldn't help but stare at his hatless head in amusement. Something in her felt a little turned on. Maybe it was his soft skin against her but she wasn't sure._

 _She started leaning over to his neck and started moving her lips in a hot manner. Jughead felt her both breath in his neck. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't resist. And knowing his father couldn't stop him made him want to do more. He held in the moan. He didn't want to disturb the other patients in the hospital. She ran her hands through his black curls. She started sucking his neck leaving a brusing mark with her teeth. She pushed her hips into his. He did the same and began moving lower. As he reached her stomach he traced a trial down to her crotch. She felt the juices from her seep out of her panties. His fingers snuck into her. She let out soft moans._

 _After a little while the movie was done. They only did blows nothing else. Betty felt like she was technically a virgin anymore. She had to tell V. Now that her and Roni were speaking to each other on a regular basis now. Jughead felt like he had to tell Archie. But then he remembers that him and Archie aren't speaking._

 _As the sun rose, Alice and Fp woke up tangled up with their legs intertwined together. Fp loved the feeling over her soft skin gliding above his. Alice hadn't felt like that since the month before their homecoming. He hit all her soft spots. And she hadn't been that aroused since their last night. Alice laid in his arms as she looked lovely into his eyes. "Good morning, Baby." He said in his husky morning voice. The same morning voice that she loved dearly. She curled into his chest. They were still bare naked skin to skin. "Good morning Fp". She smiled at his morning voice. He loved her smile. He sat up with her still in his arm. She sat up as well. She began grabbing her clothes off the floor. He rolled over on his back and threw his arms around her. She was pulled down and struggled to get out of his grip._

 _"Fp!" She whined trying to break loose. He held her closer, kissing the same spots as he did last night. "Allie!" He mocked as he teased her neck with his tongue. "Please let me go!" She begged as he continued to kiss her neck making her giggle. He lowered his lips and sucked her bare breasts. She felt herself getting turned on again. "Um... how about no!" He laughed his way down her crotch. She hated when he took control. She flipped him over attacking him with her nails. She got loose from his grip. She was about to leave the room, but another thought popped into her mind. "Oh you wanted it! Now your going to get it!" She hissed as she pushed herself against his throbbing dick. She started stroking with her firm hands. He felt himself getting wet. She got on top of him and pushed herself onto his dick. She thrusted causing him to scream her name. "Aliceeee!" He screamed as he grabbed her breasts and sucked on her hard nipples. She then screamed out his name. "Fpppp!" She hissed as he nibbled her ear._

 _A while later, she plopped her sweat dripping body next to his. Their breathing returned back to normal. Fp looked over at clock on his nightstand. The time was now ten am. He rolled out of bed and smiled as he threw on new shirt. He caught her staring at his abs again. He sent her a grin. Her eyes traveled to the torn white beater tank that was on the floor. Her nails ripped holes into the back and front of the shirt. She smirked at the thought she did that last night. She got up from his bed holding the bed sheet to her body. She grabbed her clothes once again. The same clothes Fp snatched from her when he tackled her and attacked with his sweet delicate touch. She picked up her bra and re clasped it acrossed her back. Next he threw on a pair on his finest blue jeans that Alice said hugged his ass. Once they were dressed, he opened his bedroom door. Alice grabbed her purse and placed her robe back on._

 _"You're leaving already?" He complained as he kissed her cheek. She watched him throw a pout on his face. Why did he have to be so charming? It drove her crazy. "Fp I have to go home and change. If I show up like this. Betty will for sure know what happened last night." She stated as she reached for the door handle. "Okay, but I will see you tonight." He said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her._

 _Once she was behind the door. She sighed and walked to her car. Damn it was cold she thought as she hurried to her car. It was much colder than it was last night. She felt the hot air of her heater as she drove away. She got onto the highway and headed to her house. She unlocked her front door with the keys. The keys jingled as she sprinted upstairs. She quickly changed into something more flattering but still acceptable to wear to a hospital. She locked her house back up and hopped back onto the freeway heading to the hospital._

 _Betty woke up in the warm of jug's arms. She noticed Jug was still asleep. She carefully climbed out of the bed. As she closed the door, she saw Archie and Veronica walking with their hands joined together. She wanted to tell V everything. That's what girls do. They tell their girlfriends everything. Roni could tell B was wanting tell her something. She motioned Archiekins over to Jug's door. Archie was so nervous. He wasn't sure how Jug was going to react._


	19. Overdriven

_Chapter 19- Overdriven_

 _Archie reached for the door knob. Jughead woke up without Betty in his arms. He heard the door creak open. He thought maybe it was Betty or his dad. Archie felt his heart pound against his chest. His heart seemed to be working double time. Jughead noticed it was Archie. It still felt angry. Archie slowly stepped into Jughead's room._

 _"Jug, Can we talk?" He asked as he leaned against the door frame. Jughead nodded his head. Archie got closer to the bed. "Archibald what are you doing here?" He hissed as he rolled his eyes back. Archie heard his whole name being called. Jughead only calls him that, when he is super pissed off. Archie swallows the thick lump down his throat. "Uh Jug, I just wanted to tell you I'm truly sorry. And I shouldn't of done it. I know you probably heard something similar to what Betty said. But Juggie, I hate hurting you, man. This has been eating up since the second it happened." He confessed as he felt sweat forming on his forehead. Jughead listened to his best friend's sincere words. He was having hard time trying not to smile at Archie's stressing._

 _"Arch, I'm still very ticked off, but I will let you make it up to me. And watching you panic was hilarious to watch. Gee arch you are really sweating." He laughed as he handed Archie two tissues. Archie grabbed the tissues and wiped the sweat off his forehead._

 _"Thanks Jug, was I really that panicked?" He questioned with a confident smile. Jughead flashed his smile as well before answering._

 _"Yes you were Arch." Jughead replied while laughing. Archie started laughing as well. The two laughed until they had tears in their eyes._

 _Betty and Roni walked their way to the waiting room. Betty couldn't get the smile off her lips. Roni observed how Betty just couldn't stop smiling. Ooh this was good, Roni thought as they sat in the chairs with their drinks. Betty sipped her mocha as Roni stared at her waiting for her to tell her. "So." V equipped as she sipped her Smoked Butterscotch latte patiently. Betty was caught off guard and started choking on her drink. After she was able to catch her breath._

 _"Okay, me and Jug got a little action last night." Betty broke the silence and took another gulp of her mocha. Roni immediately had a dirty smirk on her smug face. She was also kind of shocked Betty lost her virginity last night._

 _"Ooh naughty, B!" She whistled pursing her lips tighter. Betty saw V's lip bite. She shut her right down._

 _"No, no not that!" She said sharply as she looked down at her crotch. Roni got the idea._

 _"So you did a blowy?" She asked waiting to know the details. Betty nodded her head in response. Roni smiled and sipped her drink once again. Betty missed girl talk. When her and Roni were fighting, she didn't have anybody to talk to. She had Kev, but he didn't get girl anatomy. He was more into guy dicks. Betty didn't really like talking about straight sex to Kev. Gay sex was a lot different then straight sex._

 _"B, want to go shopping? I can get my personal driver to take us to the mall." Roni stated as she grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder._

 _"Ooh that would be so fun. Just let me text my mom and tell Juggie I'm leaving." She told Roni as she sent the text to her mom and Juggie. Roni grabbed Betty's hand and they left the hospital._

 _Alice was driving to the hospital, when she received a text. She was at a stop light, so she checked her phone. She saw a text from Betty. She clicked on the message. Mom, I'm going to the mall with Veronica so I won't be at the hospital ~ Betty. She read the text and replied. Okay, be safe. See you at dinner. The light turned green and she put her phone down. She turned into the parking lot. She got out of her car with her heels touching the ground. She heard her name being called. She turned her heel, Fp was calling her over as he handed her a piece of apple pie. She took the piece of apple pie and devoured it. She was starving._ _"I guess I worked you up an appetite." He smirked as he snuck a bite of the pie. She sent a glare in his direction. He laughed as he grabbed her hand. Fp couldn't stop staring at her beautiful smile. She wore it like it was not a problem. This caused him to think of first time he met her. It felt just like yesterday._

June 1989

 _As the sun beat on his back. Sweat dripped down his shirtless body. He was exhausted after helping Fred's father unload some wood and heavy concrete samples. His muscles ached after he picked up every pound of the back breaking stones and bricks. He decided to stop for a quick bite to eat to replenish his energy. He went to the nearest diner in sight. He walked into the diner wearing a white beater._

 _Alice who was just hired for the summer was wiping down the table. She looked up to see a tall muscular boy with raven black hair sit in the long sit-down counter where they give direct service. After she finished cleaning the table, she walked up to the long sit-down counter. Fp looked at the menu, the waitress placed in front of him. He couldn't decide what sounded the best._

 _"Hello, Miss."He called out as he looked around. Alice turned around hearing someone calling out for her. Her eyes met with the boy who walked in earlier. Her first thought was he was cute. He had a deep jawline as he smiled at her._

 _"What can I get you, Mr?" She asked politely as she took out her notepad. Fp enjoyed her smile. He thought it made a great impression._

 _"This is my first time. What do you recommend I should get?" He asked as he stared at the honey blonde. It took a few moments before she gave him a suggestion._

 _"Well for first timers, I would suggest the biscuits and gravy. And I promise you will love them." She stated as a smile burned brightly on her soft jawline. Fp was up for the challenge. She really did make the biscuits and gravy sound appetizing. It almost seemed like her power._

 _"I think I will have biscuits and gravy." He stated with a smile. He looked down at her name tag. "Just because of you, Smith." He said as he sent a smile. Alice watched the boy flirt effortlessly with her._

 _"Coming right up." She shouted to the cook. Then turned back to him. "It's actually Alice." She spoke with a soft smirk. Fp watched her smirk pop up. Wow he loved her smile._

 _"Well Alice, the names Fp." He told Alice as a smirk curled on his face. Alice heard the name before. She wasn't sure where though. She leaned her elbows on the counter._

 _"Fp? What's that stand for?" She asked curiously with her elbows still leaning on the counter. Fp watched the look of curiousness raise upon her face. He didn't really want to tell the complete stranger this. But she was really hot and funny._

 _"Okay don't make fun of me. But it stands for Forsythe Pendleton Jones II. I like it better being called Fp." He explained feeling a little embarrassed he told this whole name. Alice didn't think was a funny or weird name. She thought it was kind of unique how he wanted to express himself. Fp noticed how Alice smiled more when he said his name. Did she actually like his name?_

 _"I don't think it's funny or weird. I honestly think it's bad ass. And call me sometime." She said as she handed him his plate before heading to the back of the kitchen. Fp grabbed the fork in front of him. It was wrapped what looked like a small white paper. He unfolded the paper. She wrote her number on it. Fp smiled to himself._

 _After she was called to back of the kitchen. Alice couldn't stop herself from blushing like a red tomato. Damn that boy really made her smile. She had a rough childhood on the southside and that Fp boy really made her smile like never before. Fp began eating the biscuits and gravy. And she was right. It was really good. Maybe she could make him one sometime. He finished his food and let the diner. He had to go back to the Andrew's construction._

 _Fp smiled at the memory. Alice noticed Fp was smiling, she started to wonder what he was thinking about. As they walked into Riverdale General hand in hand. When they got to his son's room. Jughead noticed how relaxed his father was. It was strange, but he shrugged it off his shoulder. "Jug, how you feeling?" Mrs A asked as she looked at jug's leg cast. Jughead wasn't sure how he exactly felt. "I guess I'm good."He stated with a sad smile. Fp noticed it was only Archie in the room with Jughead. "Jug, where's Betty?" Fp asked sitting down in the chair next to the bed. Jughead knew Betty went shopping with Veronica and they were going to be back later._

 _"Betty went shopping with Veronica. And me and Archie are good now." He answered his father's question. Fp was happy that Archie and him made up. Archie would call everyday to make sure he was okay. Even though it drove him nuts. It was still good to know someone still cared. "That's good jug. And oh girl shopping." Fp groaned the last part. Alice rolled her eyes and huffed. "You can moan and groan all you want. Just be happy you don't have to go clothes shopping." She cocked some sass as she laid her feet on the small side table. Fp always loved when Allie had some fire. "Allie maybe you can make some biscuits and gravy?" He suggested with a cheesy grin. Alice knew exactly what Fp was thinking about earlier. She was actually thinking about that herself._

 _"Hmm, I will think about it." She mocked as she smirked. Fp knew it was payback for how he teased her this morning. Jughead was very confused what they were even talking about. He started zoning out their arguing back and forth._

 _"But Allie, please." He begged with his famous pout. The same pout that won every disagreement they ever had about food. Seriously why did he have to mock her with that? He knew she couldn't resist. It was so unfair. She groaned as she stomped her foot._

 _"Fine. But no later." She mocked back. Of course she refused sex. That was her specialty. And she knew he couldn't resist. She bit back her smile. She didn't want to lose herself in this battle._

 _"What about both?" He suggested as he turned only to face her. He licked his lips in the same way he did last night. She felt herself starting to melt. And he wasn't even touching her. She knew she lost the battle._

 _"Okay. We can do both." She gave in as she looked at the window. It was snowing. Jughead looked toward the window. He could see the individual snowflakes stick to the glass. Fp felt accomplished, he finally won a battle against Alice Smith. He hoped someday she would take his last name. But for now Alice Smith was good. He didn't want to get too ahead of himself. He only just got back together with her. She really was his world. And he really made her world safe._

 _When It turned 7pm, Betty finally returned from shopping. She got herself some lacy lingerie. And a few cute body cut dresses that fit her body like a glove. Veronica got herself a few flannel skirts and more pearl necklaces. Roni's personal driver dropped her off at the hospital entrance. Betty walked up to the front desk and signed herself in. She was pretty sure everybody there knew who she was. She had been visiting for weeks and not too long ago herself was treated at this hospital. As she strutted up to the elevator. After all the times of using the stairs, she realized they had stairs. When the elevator stopped at the fourth floor, Betty got off and made her way to Juggie's room. Betty opened the door, her eyes met up with Jug, Archie, Mr Jone's and her mom. Alice saw her daughter walk in the room. Jug smiled once he noticed she was making her way over to him._

 _"Hey, Juggie." She smiled handing him a bag. He took the bag from her hands. He looked inside. He didn't dare pull out the contents. In the bag, he saw two sets of red and black lingerie. He bit back a smile. He was really just trying not smirk. He didn't want to cause any attention. But his smile didn't go unnoticed. Fp saw his son's smirk poking out from behind the bag he was holding. He wanted to scold his son. But he can't really yell at him, cause he was sleeping with his son's girlfriend's mother._

 _"Hey Betts." He smiled as he put the bag on the floor next to his bed. He was really happy to be in the room with his girl. Not so much with his father and his adulteress. Alice wasn't one though. She wasn't married anymore. And his father got the divorce papers last month. Jughead was told this by his father when he was in a coma. He didn't say he remembered it to his father._

 _"Betty, we should get going. And Jug will be here when you are released tomorrow." Alice interrupted as she turned for the door pulling Betty along with her. Betty pulls jug in for a kiss. Jug and Betty only gave each other short brief goodbye kisses. Betty pulls away and whispers something in Jughead's ear._

 _"Maybe later we can try these out." She whispered seductively in his ear. Jughead could feel her lips tease his ear. She pulls away from him and smirked before closing the door behind her._

 _Alice walks to the door. Fp couldn't help himself, he pulled her close to him. The sexual tension was radiating off of them. He cupped her cheeks in his hands. She could feel him getting closer. He plants his soft lips onto hers. He drove her lips in a circular motion. She really wanted to rip his clothes off right then. But she contained her sexual desires. She released letting herself catch her breath._

 _"Goodnight Fp." She said with a smile not leaving her face. He watched in amusement. He knew he caught her. She was his and he's never letting go._

 _"Goodnight Allie." He says as he kissed her cheek. Alice moves away from him and toward the door. She opens the door and closed it softly behind her._

 _All Alice could think about as she walked up to her daughter was she screwed. She was so in love with_ _Forsythe Pendleton Jones II. He was her's and she was not going to ever let him get away ever again. Once she was at her house, the smile she was wearing haven't let her face. Not even once. Alice Smith was for once completely undeniablely the happiest she has ever been._


	20. Enclosed Adventures

_Chapter 20- Enclosed Adventures_

 _The dew of the morning rain was damped with the blazing sunlight. All of Riverdale was still sleeping in their peaceful suburban homes. The streets were lined with all sorts of houses. The list went from the Cape Cod, Contemporary to Victorian style homes. Most riverdale homes were the classic Well-Manicured Lawns. Riverdale is most known for their perfections._

 _Alice was in her kitchen making some get well cookies for Jughead. Betty woke up to the smell of freshly made cookies. She was eager to find out where the smell was coming from. She tiptoed down the stairs quietly. As she reached the last step, the smell burned into her nostrils. The sweet smile was so inviting. She turned the corner, entering the kichen to see her mother making cookies. Alice heard someone trying to tiptoe down the stairs. She turned her head to see Betty investigating her surroundings. Betty looked at her mother, who was wearing her apron covered in sugar, nutmeg and chocolate._

 _"Good morning, Betty." Alice chirped as she mixed the batter together. Betty watched her mother mix the ingredients into the batter. Her mother always made it look so easy. Betty walked over and sat at the bar bench. Alice watched Betty as she started placing the cookie dough into their molds._

 _"Morning mom. What kind of cookies are you making?" She curiously asked as she licked her lips. She was starving and the cookies weren't helping._

 _"I'm making chocolate chip and would you like to help?" Alice suggested as she looked up at Betty. Then she leaned closer to Betty. "Maybe I will let you eat the left over cookie dough." Alice implied as she smirked. Betty really did want the leftover cookie dough._

 _"Okay! Mom you're the best!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around her mother, not caring she would get dirty. Alice loved when her daughter still liked being a kid. It was adorable. Betty sometimes liked being a kid again. She didn't really like the responsibilities that came with being all mature and grown up. Betty started grabbing the measuring spoons and poured the vanilla extract into the mixing bowl._ _Betty and Alice were dressed in their acceptable outfits. It wouldn't meet the Cooper expectations, since they were no longer coppers, in wouldn't matter._

 _Fp got from his bed and got into his truck. He was overjoyed that his son was coming home. Fp spent those three weeks drowning himself in liquor. He regretted falling back into his old habit. He pulled into the parking lot. He was glad this was going to be his last time for at least a while coming to this hospital. He was so tired of having to walk through the same doors, he had been walking through for weeks. He reached his son's room, opened the door. Jughead sat up in his bed, all dressed in his regular clothes. Jughead missed his clothes, he wasn't a fan of the hospital gowns or the food either. He missed pop's diner. He really wanted his favorite meal._

 _"Hey son." Fp said as he hugged jughead. Jughead couldn't wait to get out of this stuffy hospital room._

 _"Hey Dad." He smiled as he pulled out of the hug. Fp couldn't wait to go to Pop's. He was taking jughead there to celebrate jughead getting out. Jughead doesn't know about it. Fp made sure to be very discrete._

 _There was a knock at the door. Jug and Fp turned their heads to the door. Neither were surprised who was at the door. Alice came in the room carrying two bags of chocolate chip cookies in her arms. Betty honestly thought that was way too many. But she didn't want to argue with her mother. Fp looked at Alice in amazement. How did she know that was Jughead's favorite? He learned not to ask Alice questions. She was always an overachiever. Jughead was stunned to see all those cookies. And it was his favorite too. Alice walked over to Jughead and handed him the bags of cookies. He took the cookies that were handed to him, opened the bag, took a cookie out and ate it. The cookie melted in his mouth._

 _"These are so good, Mrs A." Jughead said with his mouth full of cookies. Alice enjoyed feeding jughead, even if he ended up eating all the food in her house._

 _"Thank you, Jughead. Betty even helped." Alice stated as she pointed to Betty who was standing over by Fp. Betty waved her hand and smiled. Fp looked at his son. He hadn't see jughead eat that many cookies since he was seven. It amazed him to see his son munch down most of the cookies._

 _"Gee, that's a lot of cookies, Alice." He teased while chuckling. Alice was displeased with all his teasing lately. She was going to get him back. And she meant good._

 _"Well I wanted jughead to be satisfied." She interpreted as she rolled her eyes. Fp loved Alice being her sassy old Serpent ego. He knew that the door wasn't closed. Fp didn't want Alice back in Serpents. Even how much he likes to tease her about her Southside Serpent days, he wouldn't want her to destroy everything she was built. She worked hard to get where she is today. Fp loved how she could turn her past into something and make herself a better life._

 _"I don't think Jug will ever be satisfied." He teased his son. Jughead wasn't sure why he was the target, but he it slide off his shoulder._

 _"Dad, be nice!" He warned taking another cookie out of the bag._

 _"I'm just messing around, chill Jug!" He mocked as he sent his son an eye roll._

 _"Juggie ready to go?" Betty interrupted as she smiled brightly at jughead._

 _"More than ever." He sighed as he grabbed his crutches and hobbled over to her giving her a hug. Fp watched his son cautiously as jughead got up and hugged Betty._

 _Jughead, Fp, Betty and Alice got into their vehicles. Fp helped his son get into his truck. Fp knew his truck was a little high up for jughead to try to climb up in. Fp pulled out of the parking lot and took off. As the drove, jughead watched the trees pass by. His dad didn't say where they were exactly heading. Alice got into her car, Betty took a seat in her mom's car. She knew about Fp and her mother's surprise for Juggie. She thought that was really sweet and she knew jughead would love it. Alice turns into pop's parking lot with Fp's truck following close behind her. Betty gets out the car. Jughead sees the pop's sign and instantly felt a smile curl up on his face. He was so contented. He had been craving pop's for weeks. Jughead practically leaped out of his father's truck and dashed into pop's._

 _In pop's diner, Jughead orders his meal. Betty just gets a strawberry milkshake. Alice just gets herself a coffee. And Fp asked Pop Tate for his special meal. He wanted his regular choice, he didn't want anything new. Jughead starts eating his burger, he had been waiting anxiously for. Betty slurped her milkshake in the silence of pop's diner. It was usually quiet, but this was just awkward. Fp was the first to make a peep since they arrived._

 _"Jug, Did you like you're surprise?" He asked as he had a grin on his cold flushed cheeks. It was still very cold, for being only 12, it was pleasantly comfortable._

 _"I love it. Thanks Dad." Jughead smiled back at his father's grin._

 _"Actually I had some help pulling this all together." He equipped as he took a gulp of his scolding hot coffee. He didn't expect to burn so much when he swallowed the coffee and it burned its way down his throat. Jughead was surprised his father he did this, but even had help._

 _"Really?" Jughead said shocked. Fp saw how shocked his son was. It was improvement, instead of disappointing his son. Alice found it was the right time to explain._

 _"Yes, I helped him. I'm the guilty one." She confessed as she took a fry from Betty's plate and stuffed in her mouth. Betty was going to yell at her mother. But she decided just to let it go. Jughead noticed Betty haven't said anything._

 _"You knew." He accused as he pointed a finger at her. Betty watched him freak out a little. She was honestly enjoyed it._

 _"Yes I knew. But it's call a surprise for a reason." Betty corrected his statement as she shoved a fry in her mouth. Jughead was not mad, he was more like confused. Pop Tate came up to the table._

 _"Are you guys enjoying your meals?" Pop Tate questioned politely. Jughead smiled and nodded. Betty did the same. Fp and Alice shared the same smiles they remembered having when they first met each other._

 _"Yes we are enjoying our meals, Pop Tate." Betty said as she sipped her milkshake. Pop Tate always thought Betty was a spitting image of Alice. By when she worked in his diner. She was always the hardest working. It wasn't his diner at the time. It was actually his father's. When his father passed away, he handed it down to him._

 _"Did you guys know miss Alice here, Used to work here?" Pop Tate stated as he refilled FP's coffee cup. Jughead and Betty's faces were filled with shock. Alice felt her cheeks starting to blush up. Fp noticed how flushed Alice got. He laid on arm around her neck and pulled closer to him. Alice leaned closer almost slipping as she scooted over. Her hand slipped and touched his outside of his jeans. Fp quickly felt his dick harding in his jeans._

 _"Mom, you never told me this!" Betty exclaimed as she smiled through the shock. Alice began to speak when she was interrupted by a throat being cleared. Fp noticed how Alice was put on the spot and rescued her._

 _"That's a fun story. But your mom has to be okay with me telling it." He said looking right into Alice's eyes. Alice felt his eyes burning into hers._

 _"I guess that's fine with me. They were going to find out one or another." Alice sighed as she leaned into FP's chest. She hear his heart beating in his chest. She loved the sound of his heart thumping. Fp nodded his head and began to tell the story._

 _"So I met your mom at this diner in 1989. I told you some of it already." He stated as he leaned back in the booth. "It was June and I was just finishing helping Fred's Dad and Fred at the construction site. I was coming into a diner, which is Pop's diner. I was starving and tired. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to eat." Fp explained to the two teenagers. Alice wanted to now tell her side._

 _"When I heard someone calling for someone. I went up to the counter. I asked him I could help him with anything." Alice interrupted as she smiled at the memory._

 _"And I said that I was my first time and what does she recommend. She told me about the biscuits and gravy." Fp explained as he grinned at her. Jughead finally got what that meant. He was confused the whole time. Since his father brought it up._

 _"So that's what you were talking about last night." Jughead exclaimed as he took a bite of his burger. Fp saw that his son caught on to the story._

 _"Yes. So I told her I would have that. Then I looked down at her name tag and said the name on it. She then told me her name. I told her my name." He told jughead and Betty._

 _"I asked him what it stood for. He told me his full name. And I told him I didn't think was weird and I liked it. Long story short. His food came. I gave him my number and he called me later that night." Alice stated as she brought the coffee cup to her lips. Jughead and Betty took in the new information. Betty always loved true love stories. It made her feel like she was one of them._

 _"Awe that's a sweet story." Betty said lightheartedly as she moved her eyes between her mother and Fp. Fp smiled at that comment._

 _"Yeah that's our story." He equipped as he stared into Alice's eyes and leaning in kissing her on the lips. Jughead didn't watch to watch his father make out with Mrs A right in front of him. Betty awed at her mother being so happy._

 _An hour later they were all first with their meals. Fp had to start a shift at pop's. Jughead was told by his father to spend the night at Archie's. Betty was free so she thought about asking Veronica if she could have a sleep over with her. Once Betty was in the car, she pulled out her phone and texted Roni. Betty got a response pretty fast. Betty looked at the text. It was a yes. She was going to spend the night at the Penbrooke. Fp actually had other plans tonight that he wasn't discussing with his son. Alice and him were going to spend the night together._


	21. Caged Picture

_Chapter 21- Caged Picture_

Archie received a knock at his door at five in the afternoon. He causally opened the door and saw jughead with a bag of his clothes. Archie's dad told him that Fp had to work and he didn't want jughead alone in trailer with his broken leg. He welcomed him in. Jughead handed Archie his stuff and slammed onto the nearest recliner. Archie watched Jughead fall off the chair and started laughing hysterically. Jughead didn't you know why he was laughing. Maybe it was cause he was embarrassed.

"Jug, you missed the landing." He laughed as his face turned red from all the laughter. Jughead eyed his friend and continued laughing harder. After Jughead finally was able to stop laughing, he took a deep breath trying to hold back his laughing.

"I know!" He groaned as he got up from the floor. Archie stopped laughing and went over to help jughead up from the floor. Jughead took Archie's hand and let Archie pull him up.

"Jug, are you still mad?" Archie asked with a serious face. Jughead wasn't really mad anymore. But he did feel betrayed.

"Arch, I'm not mad .. anymore. I just I'm having a hard time comprehending all this." Jughead sighed deeply as he got back up on the chair. Archie knew how badly this tore Jughead apart. He never wanted to hurt his best friend.

"Jug, Again I'm sorry." Arch said as he sat in the recliner adjacent from Jughead. Archie grabbed the remote and threw on some football. He knew jughead didn't really like sports. Jughead curled his face in disgust. Archie noticed the look on his friend's face and changed it to something Jug might like. He turned on criminal minds. Jughead tuned into the show pretty quickly. Jughead always loved solving mysteries, plus he and his friends solved Jason Blossom's murder.

Betty was sitting on V's furry white puff chair. Betty estimated it most likely cost millions, more than Betty would ever have in a lifetime. Veronica sat on top of her white delve bed set. Betty swayed her hand over the soft fur as she sipped the drink, Roni snuck out of her parent's wine cellar. It was pretty fine wine. Veronica said it was from a very far away orchard. She thought she said Vienna. It was a little strong, maybe it was cause she wasn't used to drinking. Roni's parents were out of town. Not that they cared about their daughter drinking.

"This is good, V." Betty smiled as she threw a splash into her mouth. Roni smiled, she was glad Betty lightened up.

"Well I'm glad, and there's many more." Roni stated as she had a evil smirk on her face with her pearls resting on her chest.

"V, we shouldn't get too drunk. We have school tomorrow." Betty clarified as she pour herself more wine.

"Oh come on B, don't be so uptight." Roni said with a bit of attitude as she threw a shot down her throat. Betty rolled her eyes.

"I'm not being uptight!" Betty snapped as she threw a shot down her throat as well.

"B, please lighten up a bit. You have been very tense since the whole Black hood thing." Roni stated as she moved closer to her, throwing her hands around her best friend. Betty felt her eyes well up. Maybe this wine was making her more emotional or she has been holding it in for awhile.

"I just feel like I failed. My father, Hal Cooper, turned my life upside down. And Fp makes my mom so happy. It's almost weird how happy and relaxed she is. She not uptight or overbearing. She's like a regular mom and it's strange." Betty explained,shooting a shot. Roni listened to her friend's break down.

"B, it's okay. And it's fine to be angry. It's also good for your mom to be less strictered." Roni comforted Betty as she threw a blanket over the both of them. Roni picked a movie. It was Betty's all time favorite. Mean girls was like a classic. Betty and Veronica laid up against the bed frame, watching the movie.

Fp mopped the floors of Pop's. He was exhausted. He and the kids and Alice are at pop's earlier this morning. Pop Tate watched as Fp mopped the floors. He was impressed. Even after Fp started drinking again, he still managed to keep his job. Fp was honestly pretty surprised himself. He was able to hold down his job, even through his drinking heavily.

Alice was at home, getting ready for her plans with Fp later. She went to her closet, she searched through the clothes. Once she found her outfit. She undressed herself and slipped on the silky red crossback lingerie set. She threw the black robe over her shoulders pulling her arms through. And tying the string around her body hugging her tightly. After that she went over to the corner and grabbed her keys, walking right out the door.

The ride home from work was okay. Fp was more waiting for his date with Alice. He hadn't been able to take out for a real date. He felt bad that he couldn't afford to take her out somewhere nice and fancy. He hadn't really had a good paycheck. Money has been very tight lately. When he got home, he checked the mail. There was a bill. He carefully tore the envelope open, he pulled out the piece of paper. There was hospital bill for 24,000 dollars. He was in disbelief. He didn't realize that this would be the outcome. His son was in a coma and they leave him with the bill. He made him furious. He almost lost his son. He just wanted to crumple up the little paper in his hands. But he knew that this is what it costs for hospitals.

He decided to let it go and head to the kitchen. He grabbed a pot from the cupboard. He turned the stove on. Ten minutes later, he dropped the spaghetti noddles into the boiling water. Then he went to the freezer and pulled out the meatballs. He placed them in the other pot. As the noodles were being drained in the strainer. He brought the pot back to the stove and turned off the burner. The spaghetti and meatballs were done. There was a tap on the door, he went over to the door, opening it. Alice wore a red strapless dress with stilettos heightening her height. He was stunned how beautiful she looked. Her eyes sparkled bright as the moon lit sky. Alice strutted into the trailer with her long red dress trailing behind her.

"Wow! You look just wow!" Fp said with his mouth wide open showing his real shock. Alice watched his mouth shut as she sat the dinner table. She looked over at the table in ah. She couldn't believe he actually cooked. And she meant a real meal.

"Thanks. Oh my god, Fp! This is ... I can't even find my words to say how much this means to me." She said shocked,looking at the perfectly set up dinner table right in front of her. Fp saw her smile widen as he pulled the top off the spaghetti and meatballs.

"I know I actually cooked. I would of took you out to a fancy restaurant, but money has been tight. And it's getting even more tight with Jughead's hospital bill." Fp sighed as he took a seat in the chair right across from Alice. Alice was shocked to hear about all the money troubles Fp was going through.

"How bad is it?" Alice asked taking a bite of her spaghetti and meatballs.

"It's 24,000 dollars." Fp sighed looking down at his plate not wanting to meet her worried filled eyes. Alice choked on her meatball she was eating. Fp races over to her and did the Heimlich. She felt the meatball not budging. He put his arms by her chest and pushed hard and forced up. She felt the pressure leave and spit out the meatball. She started coughing aggressively. Fp handed her a cup of water. She took the cup holding back her coughing to take a drink. After she put the glass down and finished coughing. She took a harsh breath.

"T-that's a lot of money, Fp." She said earnestly taking a sip of her water. Fp watched her get very emotional. He didn't want her to worry.

"Alice, I will get it paid." He said as he bit into his spaghetti.

"No,no Fp I will help. You have a lot on your plate. You almost lost your son. I almost lost Betty. I know your barely holding on. And I can tell your pretty sleep deprived." She said insistently grabbing his hand while sitting across from him.

"Allie, You don't have to." He said quietly.

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones II! No I have to." She demands not taking a no for answer. Fp wasn't surprised on how pushy Alice got. He has know her for years.

"Okay, you can help." He sighed as he shoved a meatball in his mouth.

The rest of their dinner was good. Alice had her own plans. She started unzipping her dress and tugged off her dress. Fp knew the drill. He knew his position. He was ready. He could use a good stress reliever. She was left in only her red lingerie as she pressed his body into her clothed chest. She started unbuttoning his suit accidentally pulling off the buttons eagerly. Fp started sucking her neck with desire. He missed her soft skin on his. He slowly pulled her panties off throw them across the room. She unclasped her bra throwing it in the same direction her panties were thrown. He was now shirtless, she rubbed her breasts into his harden pecks. He picked her up and carried her into the room, closing the door. He nipped at her peaky nipples. She spreaded her legs letting him thrust into her. She moaned his name. "Fpppp!!!". He glided his body down trailing his tongue licking her and making her come out. She hissed as he stimulated her clit as he drives back into her. She got up on top she dominated and scratched his chest with her long fingers. He hissed and growled. She felt her being aroused as he slid down and licked her clit. He shoved his finger and rubbed. She felt an orgasm coming. "You ready?" He asked as he sucked her bare breasts and nibbled with his teeth. She just moaned as she thrusted faster and faster. She screamed in lust as he drove back in. She rolled her rolled her hips and arched her back getting ready for the next thrust. He stroked her legs lovely and full of lust. She grabbed his cock and rubbed fast causing him to moan and come.

Sweat dripping down their backs they come apart. Breathing frequently as they laid on their backs catching their breaths. Alice loved the after feeling of sex. There was still the love and lust. Fp curled up and spooned her. With their legs tangled together as Fp kissed her lips.

"Allie, I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you." He whispered lovingly with in her ear. She loved hearing how much she meant to him.

"I love you too." She said as she kissed him passionately.

Fp looked over his clock. It said it 10pm, he laid back down cuddling her in his arms. She could feel his cock slowy throb. She kissed his neck and pulled away. She noticed he was already asleep. She looked at him peacefully staring at him. She as never felt this way about anybody else and she's so happy it's Fp.


	22. Flash From The Past

_Chapter 22- Flash From The Past_

(~ Hey this is the writer. I decided to put a little of bit of 2x11 in here. The new episode gave me an idea. I hope you like my spin on the episode~)

The snow fell gracefully on the streets of Riverdale. The citizens of the small town were setting up for pickins day. There were a few of them not pleased. This included Jughead Jones. He didn't favor Pickins day. He found it not welcoming. He was also not happy he had to be there for just security. The Serpents weren't allowed to actually come, just for protection.

Jughead hobbled down the stairs with his crutches under his arms. It was his first day back at school. He kept writing on his laptop. Archie saw his friend trying to get down the stairs. He quickly dropped what he was doing and headed over to jughead. Jughead was pleased that Archie helped him.

"Thank you Arch, that really helped." He thanked Archie as he grabbed his laptop bag. Archie smiled and held the door open.

"It was no problem, Jug." He explained as he shut the door behind them. He and jughead walked over to his car. It was 6:40, He put the keys in the ignition and slowly turned the keys. He started backing out and drove down the salt covered road.

Betty awoke with pounding in her head. She tried her best to open her eyes without being blinded by the sunshine filled V's room. Betty knew she shouldn't of drank so much last night. She looked over at her phone on the night stand. As she picked up she realized she had several messages from her mother, Jughead and Archie. She opened her mother's texted first. It said don't be late for school. She edged herself to the end of the bed, standing up she felt a huge rush to her head. Roni sat up causing Betty lose her balance and fall off the bed.

"Betty, Are you Okay!" Roni exclaimed as she reached for Betty. Betty opened her eyes a bit more, the sunlight still blinding her eyes.

"Yeah I'm okay. V, we really shouldn't of drank that much. I feel so hungover." Betty said still feeling a little wobbly. Roni knew Betty was right. It was a stupid thing to do on a school night.

"B, You were right. I should of listened to you." Roni apologized helping Betty pick out some clothes. Betty looked through the clothes. It wasn't really her style, but she had no choice. She put on a pink dress.

Later that day, as she got out of V's car. A blonde boy appeared. He looked just like her. But also had a little bit of Fp in him. Betty knew right away this is her brother. The blonde walked up to Betty. She was so nervous to meet her big brother. And not only her brother, he also was Jughead's.

"Are you Betty cooper?" The boy asked looking up at her. She took a exhale.

"Well it used to be cooper. But I took my mom's maiden name. Are you chic?" Betty asked as her heart pulsed in her chest. She felt her her hands start to sweat.

"Yes, I'm Chic Jones." He said in a simple tone causing Betty's blood to freeze.

"It's really nice to meet you Chic. I have been wanting to meet you." Betty said with a cheery smile. Chic felt his eyes welling up.

"Betty. Do you by chance know where I could find your mom?" Chic asked as he wiped his eyes not letting the tears fall. Betty saw the tears. She knew this was really traumatic for him.

"Yes I do. Come with me." She stated as she grabbed his hand and grabbing her back pack.

Chic followed Betty into the house. Betty walked through the living room. "Mom!" She shouted through the house. There was no sign of her mother. But Betty knew where she was. Betty walked up to Chic. "She's not here. But I know where she is." Betty said as she got into her car. Chic sat in the passenger seat as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Chic what have you been doing?" Betty asked as she drove down the road. Chic wasn't sure he wanted to tell Betty, he was scared on how she would react.

"I live downtown. Not in the best area. After I was adopted. When I was sixteen, I asked my parents if I was adopted. They told me the truth. I even once went to her house. Then I found last month that you and your mom moved. And I wanted to get to know my family. My real family." Chic explained as he watched Betty look at him with a sad smile. Betty was happy she finally got to meet her brother.

"You came to my house?" Betty asked shocked as focused her eyes on the road.

"Yes. I wanted to meet you. But uh Hal Cooper snapped at me and told me to get the fuck off his lawn." Chic explained digging his fingernails into his palms. Betty felt the anger snap back at her. She couldn't believe her father could be so cruel.

"I'm so sorry for Hal cooper. Yes he was my father. After he abused my mom for years and made her give up. Chic she didn't want to give you up, I promise you that." Betty explained grabbing his hand with her left hand and squeezed a little. Chic looked up at his sister and a smile grew on his face.

"She didn't want to give me up?" Chic asked with his voice almost cracking.

"Of course not Chic. She loved you and has regretted for years letting you slip away." Betty said as she pulled into Sunnyside Tralier Park. Chic looked at the sign, he felt a pit in his stomach forming. Betty got out of the car closing the door shut. Chic followed closely behind her. Betty knocked on the door with anxiety eating her insides. She was still feeling the liquor in her system. Even though she knew it was long gone, she could still feel it.

Fp groaned as he heard the knocking at his door. Alice noticed that someone was at the door. She walked over to the door wearing her robe. She opened the door. She didn't expect to see Betty right outside the door.

"Betty!" Alice exclaimed as she covered with her mouth with her hands in shock. Fp heard Alice's screech and went find out what was going on.

"What's going o-." Fp started saying before he saw the blonde boy next to Betty. Alice saw her son. Her son was here. Alice couldn't believe it.

"Mom, Mr Jones. I would you like to meet Chic Jones." Betty said as she pointed to her brother. Fp stared at the young man in front of him. He was shocked to see his boy, the son he didn't know he even had.

"Chic!" Alice said as tears welled up in her eyes. She slowly pulled her son in for a hug. Chic was hesitant as first, but as soon as he felt her arms wrap around him and brushing his hair back, he felt so happy. Fp watched as Alice and Chic hugged. He felt his heart slowly return to normal. Alice pulled out the hug. She wiped the tears from her eyes and put on a bright smile.

"Chic, I just wanted to say. I didn't even know about you. And I'm sorry I didn't fight for you. I would have." Fp said as he felt his voice breaking. He didn't want to cry in front of his son.

"Fp, I know about what Hal did. And it wasn't you're fault. I'm not mad. And I actually had an encounter with him once." Chic said as he sat down in the chair. Fp and Alice exchanged looks. Betty knew Chic need someone. She sat right next to him squeezing his hand comfortly.

"It's okay Chic, you can tell them. I'm right here." Betty said in a soothing tone. Chic took a deep breath before telling the story.

"I was coming to see you, Alice. When Hal screamed at me telling me to get the fuck off his lawn and never come back. I was shocked and confused. I went back to my apartment and looked at my birth certificate. And I realized that you were my father, Fp. I tried finding you months after. I even went to Greendale. Today I ran into Betty as she got home from school. And I knew instantly she was my sister." Chic told them. Fp clenched his jaw. He couldn't believe Hal would scream at his son.

"He screamed at you?" Alice said almost in tears again.

"Yes and said I was nothing to him. I wasn't his. I think was little hammered cause he was whaling his arms at me. He also yelled Serpent trash as I ran away." Chic explained as he dug his finger into his palms again. Fp was seething with anger.

"He called you Serpent trash!" Fp bellowed as he balled his hands into a fist. Alice pulled him back.

"Fp calm down!" She scolded as she held him back.

"Sorry Allie, I shouldn't of gotten so mad." He apologized with his hands still in a fist.

"Chic, do you know about Jughead?" Betty asked as she looked him in the eyes. Chic was caught off guard. He knew a lot his brother. How Jughead joined the Serpents.

"Actually I do. I haven't seen him in person. But I was by the Wyrm. I was actually there when you did your dance." Chic confessed looking down at the ground. Betty felt a rush of heat burning her throat as she swallowed. Fp looked at chic. He saw Betty on that stage.

"You also saw me?" Fp said swallowing the lump down his throat.

"Yes I did, and I actually saw you comforting mom when I was leaving." Chic confessed feeling the weight lifted from his shoulders. Fp was shocked. He never even told jughead about that conversation.

"Did you see me drinking after the conversation with your mother?" Fp asked a grim tone. Chic knew all about it. He was just getting his coat and he saw his father punching a guy he thought the name was Tall boy but he wasn't sure.

"Yes." Chic sighed heavily as he leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Fp rubbed a hand over his face in embarrassment. Betty listened closely next to her brother.

Jughead noticed Betty's car parked in front of the trailer. He got out of Archie's car and walked inside. Fp, Alice, Chic and Betty were too focused to even notice. Jughead saw the blonde. The same blonde he saw three months before his accident. He looked so much like Betty but a lot like him. He closed the door causing them to turn to the door. Alice and Fp turned their heads towards the door. Their mouths gaped open. He called the name he heard once before at the serpent den.

"Snake?" He questioned as he stared at him confusion. Chic turned to the door to find where the low confused voice was.

"Burned Mark?" Chic said in the same tone. Fp,Alice and Betty had mixed feelings.

"H-how do you know each other?" Betty asked d _erisively as she crossed her arms. Chic was the first to respond._

 _"We met when he cut off Penny's serpent tattoo." He said_ _Judgmentally_. Fp was incredulous about what he heard his son did. Alice just shook her head in disappointment. Betty was incensed about this too.

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones III!" Fp scolded grabbing his son by his collar. Jughead knew he was in trouble when his full name was called. "I'm so beyond disappointed! I told you I would handle it! And no you go behind my back and do what I told you not to!" Fp continued yelling at Jughead.

"Juggie, why?" Betty yelled as she curled her fingers into her palms, leaving behind crescent moon marks. Chic handed Betty's hand and unclenched them.

"Betty, don't." He softly warned. Betty listened to her brother.

"Betty I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't of done it. " Jughead said in a low tone. Betty felt herself starting to calm down.

Alice just turned to Fp and hissed. "I told you didn't want our kids to make the same mistakes!" She snapped storming over to FP's room slamming the door hard behind her. Fp sighed and rubbed his face in frustration. He turned to chic.

"Chic, why is your nickname snake?" Fp demanded as he looked his son in his eyes. Chic looked at his father kind of scared to answer.

"I'm a ghoulie." Chic whispered in soft tone. Fp heard the word.

"You have been selling the drugs!" He snapped. He then turned to Jughead. "You knew he was a ghoulie?" He said in a almost desperate tone. Jughead noticed the drastic change his voice.

"Yes and I'm sorry for taking it my own hands." He apologized looking down at his feet. Betty looked her brother in shock.

"Chic you're a ghoulie. You were in the car and the drag race." Betty said in disbelief. She started spitting the words out like fire. "Are you aware that you and the Serpents are mortal enemies! And I just can't wrap my head around all this. Did you even tell me the truth!" Betty snapped grabbing Jughead's hand and leaving the room.


	23. Glaring Eyes Of Hatred

_Chapter 23 - Glaring Eyes Of Hatred_

 _Fp stood there still angry that his oldest son was a mortal enemy. He didn't hate his son, not all. Alice was against the door hearing every word. He baby boy is ghoulie. She didn't want that for her baby or her daughter's either. She couldn't believe what jughead did either. His action was uncalled for. And knowing Penny meant hell will bite him back on the ass. Betty and Jughead had a long discussion about everything._

 _Chic watched his father stare down at the floor like it would take him away from this confliction. Fp slowly lifted his head up, looking chic in the eyes. Chic could tell his father was very disappointed. Fp cleared his throat and sat next to Chic._

 _"Why did you join the ghoulies? I don't understand." Fp sighed as he looked back down at the ground. Chic wasn't expecting kindness after what he told them._

 _"I joined after I had some money trouble. It was only supposed to one time thing, just to pay off bills and get a place to stay. But you know that quickly changes when you get wrapped up with the drugs. And you start rolling in the big bucks. I'm not proud of the drag race. My group ended up getting arrested after that stunt that red head pulled. His is also working with Hiram Lodge. The same guy who illegally built the drive in. I grew up in a small town, not as small as this town. After hearing all about my mother's attack. I knew I wanted to find her." Chic confused as he fidgeted with his fingers. Fp knew what was like to get caught up._

 _"I know what's it like getting caught up. I got myself so deep in the jungle I went to prison to protect Jughead." Fp stated as he walked over to the kichen and made himself some hot chocolate. "Chic would you like some hot chocolate?" Fp asked as he grabbed the packet and tore it open._

 _"Mmm that sounds good." Chic smiled as his mouth watered. Fp looked his son practically drooling. He was definitely was his son. He heated up the cup with the milk in it. He then poured the packet of Hot coco in the mug and stirred it. He picked the mug up and walked over to Chic. He handed him the mug and drank some of his. The marshmallows melted in his mouth._

 _"Chic, I'm sorry for how I acted about the ghoulie thing. I just wasn't expecting that." Fp said as he sipped his Hot coco. Chic felt less tensed up._

 _"It's okay, your reaction was better than Jughead's or Betty's. I don't think she even talk to me." Chic stated with a tensed up smile._

 _"She and Jughead will come around. Your mother on the other hand might be so pleased to find out." Fp sighed pulling his son in for a bro hug. Chic yawned and stretched his arms. "Chic it's late. You should stay here. The couch is free." Fp offered as he pointed to the couch. Chic nodded his head and went over to the couch, laying head down on the arm. Fp saw how Jughead and Chic almost the same things. Fp walked to his door and opened his door. Alice felt the door move she quickly pushed herself away from the door. "I'm sorry, Baby. I shouldn't of gotten so mad at you." Alice apologized kissing his cheek. Fp and Alice landed together. He spooned her body against his._

 _As the sun rose high into the sky. Alice woke up still spooned in Fp's arms. She carefully lifted his arm away from her and slid out of the bed. She went down to hall and made breakfast. She made waffles and Pancakes. Betty smelled the sweet scent of Maple syrup. Jughead sat at the table next still wearing his Pj's. Chic smelt the lovely smell of his favorite breakfast. Fp woke up to Alice not being there. He stood up and walked to the door. He could hear the chatter of the kids and Alice's adorable laugh. He opened the door meeting his eyes with Alice. He sat down at the table and began eating. After they were breakfast, Jughead excused himself from the table and head to his room to get ready for school. It was the last day of school for the week. It was Friday. Betty put her hair up in her tight ponytail and threw on a blue long sleeve top._

 _Fp got up from the dining room table. He kissed Alice on the lips and head out the door. He got on his bike and drove to his destination. Once he arrived, he walked right up to sheriff Keller. Tom was confused and puzzled to see Fp here. "Fp what you doing here?" Tom asked as he looked at the cell block door. It was a door that led to the rest of the cells. Fp was still fumed about the thing Hal said to his son. "I want to see Hal cooper." He said spitefully holding back the urge to punch someone. Tom was sure it was a good idea, seeing the anger spread out on his face but he really didn't want to get in Fp's way. He nodded his head and led Fp to room. Fp stared coldiy at the man before him. Hal wasn't shocked to see Fp Jones. Just like his plan._

 _"What do you want!" Hal snarled as he crooked his neck. Fp stood up against the glass slamming his hands on the glass._

 _"What do I want! I want to know why you called my son Serpent trash!" Fp sneered as he slammed his hands down again. The room filled with toxics and hatred between the two men. Hal stood up on the other side of the glass, slams his fist into the wall. His hand swelled up and bruised quickly._

 _"Oh Fp that! Because he is Serpent trash. Just like you and I'm glad I got rid of that piece shit!" Hal laughed humourlessly treating his busted hand. Fp stiffened his neck and clenched his fists. Hal watched as Fp got even more menaced. He thought it was the best thing he had seen of days._

 _"My son or Jughead are not pieces of shits! And the abuse you did to Alice, are unexcusedable! Your daughter doesn't even love you anymore. She hates your guts! And you think have the advantage over me! I would think damn not! Your here rotting behind bars for domestic abuse!" Fp shouted as he started putting down the phone. He picked it up for one last thing he had one his mind. "Oh and Alice screams my name and not yours." Fp said into the phone evily cocking a smirk onto his face, putting the phone back on the receiver. Hal's face turned angry red after Fp's comment. He stood up knowing that Fp could no longer hear him. He started yelling. The guards bursted into the room._

 _"Your going to wish you never said that to me!" He shouted through gridded teeth as he was carried away and thrown back to his cell. Fp watched happily as he saw Hal cooper being carried away like the criminal he really is. Fp walked out of the station and got back on his bike. He never felt so confident on his words before. Finally telling Hal off was the best feeling he had for a long time._

 _Alice was at home when she received a threating call. She had no idea who it was. But she felt her blood run cold as she ended the call. Her pulse was racing and she felt her lungs filling up. Alice heard the door open in the kitchen. She noticed the back door was left open. She went over to and closed it. She didn't notice Betty walk through the door and bumped into her._

 _"Betty! You scared me!" Alice exclaimed holding her hands to her chest. Betty saw how freaked out her mom was, it kind of concerned her._

 _"Mom, I'm sorry I forgot my backpack. And didn't think you would be home." Betty explained grabbing her backpack she dropped. Alice looked over at the clock and saw it was 9:41._

 _"Betty, your going to be late. Go, go before you are late again." Alice encouraged as she pushed Betty to the front door and closed it behind her. Alice sighed watching her daughter drive away. Alice still sometimes hoped that Polly would come back home. Betty told her she named the twins Juniper and Dagwood. Alice really thought her daughter was smarter than that, apparently not. She hadn't seen Polly since she ran away to that farm._

 _Fp arrived at Alice's house. He pulled into the driveway with a huge smile. Alice sighed as she thought about the haunting call she received. Fp walked into the house and headed to the kichen for something to quench his thirst. He saw that Alice was a little distracted and walked over by her. She didn't noticed Fp until his hot breath was breathing down her neck and made her turn around._

 _"Fp? What are you doing here? I thought you said you had to work at Pop's today." Alice said confused and with her arms crossed. Fp felt her tenseness start to decline a little._

 _"Uh I did go to Pop's." He answered wrapping his arms around her. She pushed him away._

 _"Really? So if call and ask if you were there. I would get a yes." Alice said in her investigative tone. Fp knew she could read right through him._

 _"Okay. But you can't get mad, for what I'm about to tell you." Fp stated feeling a little uneasy. Alice nodded her head. "I went to see Hal." Fp said in a strong tone. Alice was conflicted. Why would he?_

 _"You did what!" Alice shouted as she ran her hands through her hair. Fp expected her to react like this._

 _"I went to yell at him about what he said to Chic." Fp confessed as he gridded his teeth. Alice was still concerned._

 _"You did?" Alice said with a hint of a smile. Fp saw the smile and it made him feel much better. "Fp, what else did you say?" She asked looking him straight in the eyes. Fp backed up and took a breath._

 _"I told him that Betty hates him. And well uh... that you scream my name and not his." Fp confessed looking down at his shoes. Alice was sure if she should be mad or laughing at this. She felt giggles burst out. Fp watched her burst out laughing. After Alice stopped laughing, she turned herself around._

 _"Oh my god! This why I love you." Alice said as she started attacking his neck. Fp was actually stunned how calm Alice was being with the situation. He felt her sucking on his neck._

 _"Allie! We shouldn't do it right now. I'm really tired how about just a nap." Fp offered as he picked her up. She started struggling to get out of his grasp. "Come on Allie." He whined as he climbed up the stairs and threw her on the bed. She knew she got her way. He curled up with her in his arms. She instantly felt her eyes shutting and she drifted off to sleep._

 _Later that night, Alice made dinner for Chic, Jughead, Betty and Fp. They gathered by the table waiting to be served. Betty smiled and Jughead who sat right next her. Chic felt worried being there. Jughead didn't really like him, since he outed him to their father. Jughead still was pissed that Chic told them. He wasn't happy learning his brother was a Ghoulie, the mortal enemy. Jughead passed the marshed Potatoes to Betty._

 _"Thanks Juggie." She chirped as she grabbed the potatoes. Jughead looked up from his plate and smiled._

 _"Betty how was your day at school?" Her mother asked as she took a bite of her chicken. Betty placed a pile of potatoes on her plate._

 _"It was good. So got an interesting call from Hal." Betty said as she stared at her plate feeling the anger already boiling her blood. Fp shot his eyes right at Betty._

 _"Uh, What did he say?" Fp questioned still staring at Betty._

 _"He said that you went to visit him and told him I hate him." Betty stressed as she curled her fingers in. Fp swallows the lump in his throat._

 _"Bett-." Fp started but was quickly interrupted by Betty._

 _"No, no I'm not mad. I'm thanking you." Betty said smiling at him. Fp was surprised Betty actually was thanking him. Alice was also in disbelief. She knew her daughter cared so much about people. It was sometimes a pain or gift. Chic smiled at his father._

 _"But I do have questioned. Why were you there?" Chic asked as he felt eyes on him. Fp knew he had to tell him the truth._

 _"I went to yell at Hal for what he said about you. And he called you both Serpent trash." Fp said as he emphases the word Hal._ _Jughead felt so proud of his father. He stuck up for him and Chic. Even though they are in different sides of the spectrum, they still got the same amount of respect. Chic was so happy._

 _"You stuck up for us." Jughead said as he pointed to him and Chic. Fp nodded his head._

 _"Of course boys. I wouldn't ever let anymore hurt you or shit talk you." Fp stated as he cut his chicken with the knife in his hands._

 _The table became very quiet as the family continued to eat in the silence filled room. The echoes of the hollow empty glasses started blowing softly in the room. Street lights shimmered into the house leaving silhouettes marking the walls. Betty watched as the cars passed by shining their headlights through the windows into her house. Fp smiled at the floor rubbing his stuffed stomach. Jughead just kept repeating his father's words in his head over and over again. He couldn't stop thinking about the words, they were poking out at him._

 _"Dad thank you. That was the most influential thing you have ever had said to me." Jughead said smiling at his father. Fp loved this feeling. The feeling that he was actually being a good father. He wanted to change for the better and now he was doing it._

 _"Jughead, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you over all these years. I'm so resentful about my decisions I have made in the past." Fp wretched as he stared shamelessly at his plate, combing through his hair with his fingers._

 _"Dad I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to start drinking. You were stressed, not saying you had the right. But I understand all the struggles you went through. Mom left, she left us. At the time I really needed you. And I'm not putting old salt in the wounds. I'm just saying you have came along way from your drinking days." Jughead confessed c_ _andidly as he looked at his father empathically. Fp felt disfunctional._

 _"Jug, I'm really sorry." Fp apologized mentally wanting to smack himself. He was ashamed of his old self. He lost his wife after he started drinking more. It took Alice yelling at him in the parking lot to get him to change his act._

 _After dinner, Betty excused herself to her room. Jughead stayed in the guest room. Chic headed to his new room. Alice and Fp laid up in bed together. Alice brushed her hair with her fingers delicately._

 _"I love you so much. And Allie if anything would happen to you, I would be devastated." Fp said as he rolled on her on his side. Alice felt his arms spoon her perfectly against his body. Alice started to think about the call she received. She hadn't told Fp. She was worried about how he would react. "I love you too, Fp." Alice mumbles whiling drifting off to sleep._


	24. Nightmare In The Dark

_Chapter 24- Nightmare In The Dark_

 _The darkened shallows of the the night burned through the sun risen sky. Alice sprawled out of bed. She went over to the curtains. Alice looked through the fog covered windows. She heard banging come through the empty house. Shivers were sent down her spine, freezing every part of her body. She felt she couldn't move. Frozen to the edge of the stairs. The pounding, breaking glass shattering on the hard wood floors. She grabbed the gun from her drawer. She slowly tiptoed down the stairs. The sound of breaking glasses burned her ears. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. The fear shot through her blood streams. She reached the last step, but before she saw her was going on. Someone pulled a blindfold over her eyes. She couldn't see, her heart pounding in her chest. She felt her eyes burn with fear. She starting screaming. "Let me go!" She screamed as she tried her best to wiggle herself out of the grasp. She heard the growls and groans as she punched and kicked. She tried her best to get loose. Someone began choking her. She felt the cold gloved hands tighten their grip around her neck. She felt her oxygen being ripped from her lungs. She slowly started to close her eyes. She breathed in whatever was stuffed in her mouth to stop her from screaming._

 _Alice woke up with heavy pounding headache. Her arms, legs, everything was in excruciating pain. The blindfold was ripped off her eyes. She opened her eyes to see her worst nightmare. She wanted to scream, cry. She looked around the 4x10 room. She could see the brittle bars of the chipping paint. The man right in front of her. The man who abused her day and day her whole life. He was right in front of her. The chilling wind of his icy breath burned her skin as he hit her with the whip. The whip caused her to scream out in pain. Tears burned her strained eyes. She looked at Hal through the tears as he continued to beat her with the whip._

 _"Did you miss me!" Hal laughed as he grabbed her arm and twisted. She cried out in pain. All she wanted was to be in the arms of Fp. She wanted her daughter and her son._

 _"W-where a-m I-I?" Alice chattered out through as the icy cold cuffs on her hands clattered together. Hal looked at the Alice. He knew how terrified she was. He knew her inside and out._

 _"Oh Allie. I wouldn't tell you. Let's just say you are at a special place." Hal spurted as he leaned closer to her. Alice flinched at the touch. His hands glide on her thigh. She felt like needed to throw up. Holding the burning acids in her throat. She tried to lean to the side. But instead the acids burned up in her throat. Causing her to throw up all over Hal. Hal's face contorted into disgust covered in rage. He abruptly shot up. "You bitch!" He screamed in the chilliest tone she ever heard in her life. He reacted and slapped her again with the whip. Alice's eyes burned with tears of fear._

 _"P-lease le-t meee goo!" Alice yelled as tears burned her eyes as the whip burned her skin. The whips got even harder. They became more frequent each time. Hal crooked a smirk on his face. He loved watching her beg._

 _"Oh poor Alice Smith. You always begged me for everything. You begged me to stay with you. Even when you cheated on me with that serpent trash. You wanted to keep his son as well! What the hell was I to you? Well no this time you won't be crawling away without a scratch. Your pretty little face will be disfigured and nobody will ever recognize you! Nobody will care your gone!" Hal threatens as he throws a string around her neck. He starts pull the string harder around her neck. Alice feels the string burning it's way her neck. The string begins cutting off her oxygen. Alice tried to kick as the cuffs held her back. The cuffs make it impossible to fight Hal off. He yanks the string one more time. Alice felt the burning of her neck making its way down her body. She missed Fp. She kept thinking about the last words he said to her. He said if anything happened to her, he would be devastated. But was that really true?_

 _Fp walked through the door his eyes meeting with horrifying scene. Betty, Chic and Jughead stopped in their tracks. Fp couldn't stop staring at the bloody glass on the floor, the smeared bloody handprints in the walls. Betty felt her stomach starting to knott up. Jughead looked at his father._

 _"Mrs A!" Jughead screamed up the stairs. Fp watched his son calling her name. Fp traveled to the stairs, he noticed a black object on the stairs. He picked it up. It was Allie's gun. He knew she knew how to use it. His stomach started to roll. He felt his eyes threatening the tears. Betty saw the gun in FP's hands._

 _"That's mom's." Betty nearly screamed as she felt herself hit the ground. Fp and Jughead raced over to catch her. Betty felt arms supporting her. She looked up to see Fp and Juggy looking at her with worry in their eyes._

 _"Guys look there's a note." Chic stated as he brought the paper to them. Fp looked up at his two son's. Betty looked at the paper. Oh your precious Alice, mother or Allie is mine now. If you want to see her alive, you should know that day you came to see me Fp. I sent her a threatening call. Oh you know you shouldn't of messed with me. Oh and Betty. I'm still your father even if you don't like it. Jughead you are nothing for my daughter, father like son. Chic, why did you have to fuck up my life. Alice was mine before she fucked with you Fp.Signed -Hal cooper. Fp felt so much angry. Betty curled her finger tightly into her palms._

 _"How fucking dare you Hal!" Betty screamed as she felt tears burn her eyes. Jughead pulled his girlfriend for a hug. Fp just stood there not even biting down his words._

 _"Chic, call sheriff Keller." Fp said as he punched a near by wall. Chic pulled out his phone._

 _Tom was watching his son wrestle, felt his phone vibriating in his pocket. He picked his phone. "Hello?" Tom said into the phone. He heard the dramatic cries from the other end. "Sheriff Keller, Hal took my mother. And we have no idea where she is." Chic said crying. Tom froze. He felt his blood run cold. Alice was kidnapped and Hal escaped. "Oh no! Chic I'm so sorry. I will get right on it." Tom said sincerely as his heart pounded in his chest._

 _Kevin saw his father's face darken when he answered his phone. Kevin immediately stopped his wrestling match. His partner looked pissed off. Kevin didn't care. He ran up the stairs and went up to his father. His father looked down at him with this scaring look._

 _"Dad, what is it?" Kevin asked as he watched his father's eyes fill up with tears. Tom took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. "Kev, Alice Smith was kidnapped by Hal. He escaped, I'm so sorry." Tom explained to his son. Kevin felt frozen in place. "He escaped?" Kevin asked barely above a whisper. Tom nodded his head and pulled his son closer to him."Yes, Kev." Tom said as he pulled his son closer. Kevin wasn't sure how he felt. He just felt so much anger. Why did he have to take away the one happiness from his best friend. Betty didn't deserve all this pain and suffering. Kevin followed his father to his car._

 _They drove over to Betty's house. Fp looked at Tom. Archie looked at jughead. He knew how close his best friend was to Alice. Fred looked his friend in the eyes. His friend's eyes were dark and almost non responsive. Fp just felt locked in his thoughts. He didn't hear his friend's calling at him. He just thought about all the times he had with her. His first time with her. She was his first. First girlfriend, first love and his only love. Hal cooper took that all away. It was like he was biting on fire and it was ripping his throat apart. He just wanted to drink his way out of the pain. But he knew that wasn't the solution. He has been sober for a few weeks. Jughead didn't know about his drinking he did when he was in a coma. Chic felt like his world was ripped apart. He just got his mom and dad back. They were taking from him. It was all Hal cooper. It always his fault. Fred watched as Fp zoned out. He was worried about him. He was scared that he would start drinking like he did when Jughead got hurt._

 _"Fp, can you hear me?" Fred said softly as he pulled his friend in for a hug. Fp shook off the shock and let his friend hug him. "Yes Fred." Fp sighed brushing his face with his steady hand. "Are you sure your okay?" Fred said as he calmly hugged Fp. Fp didn't like it when Fred could read him like no other. "No.. I'm not okay! Fred Allie the love of my life. Could be dead if all I know. I have witnessed so much hatred and breaking all of my life. I know your worried about me drinking again don't worry I fall off the wagon again. I regret drinking when jughead got hurt." Fp confessed as he covered his face with his hands. Jughead heard his father's words. His dad drank because of him. He felt so guilty that he caused his dad to fall off the wagon._

 _"Dad you drank? When? And be honest with me!" Jughead demanded as he rose his hands up in frustration. Fp heard his son's demand. "Jughead, I slipped when you slipped into a coma. Those three weeks were brutally. I needed you. I ended up fucking it up with Alice. Alice and Betty moved out." He admitted looking his son straight in his eyes. Jug slowly felt remorse for his father, but he was still angry._

 _"Dad I-I didn't know." Jughead softly whispered as he looked away from his father's gaze. Fp grabbed his son and pulled him in for a hug. "Jug, don't blame yourself for this." Fp said in warming tone. He watched his son relax in his arms. "It was my doing. I did it. And I shouldn't of. I ended up losing to comfort I needed."Fp said as his eyes burned with regret._

 _Jughead slowy started to close his eyes. He felt the tears fall on him. He looked up to see his father in tears. It honestly broke his heart to watch his father fall apart. He hadn't seen his father so happy like when he was with Alice. And now they She was ripped away, he couldn't function._

 _"Dad, Shh it's going to be okay." He calmly rubbed his father's shoulder. Fp listened his son's sincere words. It sounded so confident, and strong. Fp had a hard time thinking he was right. "Jug?" He mummers. Jughead's eyes turn up. "Dad?" He replied. "What if your wrong. What I-f-." Fp breaks off and let's the tears burn. Jughead saw the tears. Betty raced over to Fp. She never seen him break down like that. "Mr. Jones? It's going to be okay. I know you don't want to hear it. But Fp you need to stay strong and positive." Betty explained confidently._

 _After the whips stopped Alice had tear stained cheeks. She just wanted to be rescued. She had no idea how long it was since she was kidnapped. She wondered how Hal escaped. She was too afraid to ask. She continued to stare at the almost black ceiling. Every part of her body was in agony. Even trying to slide her wrists out the cuffs gave her slash marks. The cuffs pressed too tight around her wrists. He was long gone. She didn't care where he went. She was just pleased he was gone. She looked around the room for anything she could get her hands. She remembered she had a bobby pin in her hair. She tried her best to raise her hand up to her head and pull with her finger to grab the small piece of hair pin. She felt a the object in her hands. She carefully pulled her hand with the bobby pin in it. As she got a grasp on the bobby pin. Alice took the pin and screwed it in the lock. It wouldn't budge. She felt herself starting to cry again. She nervously with her hands shaking against the cuffs, jammed the cuffs. The cuffs fell loose from her hands. She looked at her bruised, raw hands. She blinks back tears. She stood up from the ground._

 _She carefully walked towards the steel door. She grabbed the pin she had before and jammed it in the lock. The steel door lock turned. She pulled the door open and started running. Her legs felt like they were on fire as she raced out of the abandoned warehouse. She knew it wouldn't be long before Hal would return. She had to find a place to hide. She reached what looked like a forest. She peaked her way down the long narrow branch covered pathways. She recognized a river uphead. She knew it looked way too familiar. She peered her head over and swiftly swung the branch the other way, revealing the maple trees standing tall. It looked just like the nightmare she had months ago. The one way she was murdered by Hal and thrown into Sweetwater River. Her heart pulsed rapidly in her chest. She felt her feet and legs go numb as she dashed to the river. She splashed the cold water on her face refreshing her energy. She wiped the blood on her freshly cut wrists. It strung as the water brushed against it. She heard heavy footsteps coming from the direction she came. She jumped out of the river and sprinted out of the words as fast as she could. She could hear his calls. "Alice you won't get far!". She picked up her pace. She didn't have her phone or anything, not even her gun. She wished she had her gun. She jumped off the rock and ran faster down the wooden pathways. The snow covered the ice as she ran across the thick snow. She only had her house slippers on. She almost her shoe as she sprinted through the woods. Her breathing started getting too much. She was so tired of running, but she knew she had to keep going. She used her anger to push through. His calls got louder as she reached the end of the woods. She sprinted faster as she reached the nearest phone booth. She ran behind the booth hiding as her breathing started to become regular again._

 _Hal looked around the empty woods. He knew she wasn't dumb. He grabbed a stick and snapped it. Alice heard the stick snap, she didn't make a peep. She was beyond scared. She knew if she made a sound he would grab her and kill her. She heard the sound of a gun being loaded. Her fears became a dark reality. Hal head to next area. Alice was shaking, she was cold. She wanted Fp. She couldn't take much more. She collapsed right against the phone booth. After she was able to sense he was gone. She peaked out behind and quickly went into the phone booth closing the door quietly behind her. She reached for the phone and started dialing the number. With her shaking hands she waiting for someone to answer. It kept ringing and ringing. She kepted screaming in her head pick up pick up. The phone went dead silent. Tears burned her eyes as she slammed the numbers again and dialed one more time._

 _Fp heard his phone ring in his pocket. He grabbed it. He looked at the number popping up on his screen. He didn't recognize the number but he picked up the phone anyway. "Hello?" He said as he heard sounds of crying. "Fp!" Alice said into the phone as tears burned her face. Fp felt his blood freeze. He pressed the speaker button. "Allie, where are you?" He said in his calmest tone he could possibly be. Alice took a shaky breath before she began to explain. Betty, jughead and Chic turned toward the voice coming from Fp's phone. "F-p I'm at the phone booth. Hal took me but I escaped. I'm so scared." Alice cried as she held the phone tightly in her hands. Fp listened to the phone rattling as she told him. "Allie stay right there. Sheriff Keller will come get you. Stay right there, Allie don't move. You promise me." Fp ordered in a pleading tone. "Okay I promise you." Alice said shaky as she heard a shot gun being fired. Fp heard the gun. Fear shot through his blood. The phone went dead. Chic, Betty, Jughead, Tom, Kevin and Fp started to worry. They quickly got into the squad car._

 _Alice jumped the phone and ran quickly out of the booth and behind it instead. She felt her breathing increase more as she breathed in and out. Would she make out alive she thought as she leaned against the back of the phone booth. Fp stared at the trees. He couldn't stop thinking about his Allie. Was she okay? Did he find her? The more he thought about the more he wanted to kill Hal with his bare hands. Jughead just held Betty's hand to keep her from hurting herself. He told Archie about what happened. Archie who just got out of wrestling practice pulled out his phone receiving a horrifying text from Jughead. Mrs Smith was kidnapped and held captured by Hal Cooper. His blood boiled as he read the text. He read over and over again to make sure he was reading it right. After re-reading about five times, he ran to Roni's house. Veronica opened her door to sweaty Archiekins. She instantly felt this gnawing knot in her stomach._

 _"Archiekins what's wrong?" Roni asked as she welcomed him in to the Penbrooke. Archie took a seat on the sofa. Roni looked at distressed Archie right in front of her. Archie sighed and leaned his back on the sofa. "Ronnie, Alice was kidnapped." Archie spoke softly. Roni felt the tears slide down her cheeks. "What! She can't be!" Roni exclaimed holding back the sobs in her throat. Archie watch his girlfriend barely holding herself together. He just pulled her closer to him letting the tears fall onto his varsity jacket. He got a new one after his was destroyed by the blood from his father. "I know. I'm so sick to my stomach Ronnie." Archie confessed as Roni continued to cry in his arms._


	25. Lit By Only Fear

_Chapter 25- Lit By Only Fear_

 _Fp finally reached the destination Alice was supposed to be. He, Jughead, Betty and Chic searched the area throughly. Their eyes kept begging them to wake up from this nightmare. Fp wished this was all a nightmare. Why did this have to happen? Things were getting so good. He finally had Allie in his life. Jughead was finally almost recovered from his accident. He found his son. The one he didn't know he had. His chance to be a father was tarnished by one fucking guy. Jughead crept behind the red phone booth. He hoped to see Mrs A. But all he saw was a crumpled paper. He hollered over at his Dad. Fp turned to find his son holding the crumpled piece of paper. He uncrumpled the paper, smoothing out the sides carefully being gentle not to crinkle the edges. The paper said. "Haha. You thought you would get her back. Oh Fp you are just like a nothing boy your father didn't want". Fp crumpled up the paper and tossed as hard as he could. The paper went flying almost hitting Betty in the face. She opened it and tears welled up her eyes. She handed it to Chic. Chic read it and collapsed on the concrete. Tom watched as the family started to fall apart._

 _"I talked to some of the witnesses. They said she was grabbed by a blonde. They didn't see where she went." Tom stated as he got back into his squad car. Betty never hated anyone as much as she hated her father. She really just wanted to rip him apart. He caused her so much unnecessary pain for years._

 _"I hate you so much Hal!" Betty screamed as she kicked the dust. She felt her foot slam on the concrete hard breaking the rock underneath. Jughead understood why Betty was so furious. He knew his father was getting ready to kill him. He wanted to kill Hal cooper himself. All the fucked up stuff he had been through for years was nothing compared to how fucked up Hal cooper was in the head._

 _"Betts ,Shh don't hurt yourself." Jughead warmed as he caught her foot before she slammed it back down. Betty stopped hitting the ground with her foot. She knew Jug was right._

 _Fp watched his son take control of the situation. He was impressed how well his son took care of his girl. This caused him to miss Alice. Betty looked like a replica of her mother. Chic looked more like him but had his mother's eyes. He put himself back together and walked back to the squad. He shut the door behind him waiting for his son's and Betty to follow. Betty followed Fp to the car. She was badly hurt. She missed her mother. Just yesterday they were all eating at the dining table. She missed the memories of how happy she used to be. When she first found out about her father. She went home and cut his face out of every damn photo album or pictures they had lying around the house._

 _Alice awoke in the same cuffs she was in before. She had no idea how he found her. But she knew she was going to get punished. Her eyes met with ignited Hal. He had these eyes like it was choking on fire. His angry was worse than when she was choked when he was drunk. She looked around the room refusing to meet his fiery eyes. "Look at me!" He screamed slapping her face making tears threaten out of her eyes. She looked at him and received a punch to her face. The punch sent her flying against the brick wall. She remembered it was now the 8th of February. She was a week late. Shit and fuck was all she thought. And if Hal finds out he's going to kill her. He already made he give up one baby and he's sure the hell jot making give up another. Even when she was in her 40s, she still got herself pregnant. They hadn't used protection either times._

 _After he punched she struggled to bring her hands to her face without wincing in pain. She could hear his laughs clearly through her eardrums. Her cries didn't give any sympathy points. She was starving and so dehydrated._

 _"Can you please give me something to eat and drink?" She begged as she had tears burning her soaked cheeks. Hal faced her still angry, but he knew he had to feed her. He slammed the door behind him and came back in with some bread and some questionable water in a bottle covered in mildew. She took a bite of the stale bread. It was so dry, she had to try to eat the bread. It was so hard not to want to toss the bread at his head. She knew she had to earn his trust before she could get special privileges._

 _"Eat it faster, damn it!" He ordered shoving the bread in her mouth. She tried her best to swallow the whole thing with out water. She really didn't want to get sick. He thrusted the water bottle to her hiting her in boobs. She whimpered her breasts were very sore. She knew she was pregnant, just by the feeling of her cracked nipples. She grabbed the water and drank the oily base. It tasted like she was just drinking oil and it slid down her throat, leaving a oily coat behind. He watched her face cringe and he felt satisfied. He loved the sight of toture._

 _It was now dark at Fp's trailer. He wanted to drowned himself in liquor. He allowed Betty to sleep on the couch. He didn't really have a lot of room in his trailer. He made Jughead and Chic share the room. Jughead wasn't happy. He didn't want to deal with that Ghoulie. He tried to argue with his father but his father was too busy sulking in his chair. He knew this would happen. He thought about leaving the trailer again. But he didn't want to leave his father in this condition. Fp sat in his chair thinking about all the times again for the third time for that day. It was better than drinking his feelings away. One day particularly triggered his drinking, this time didn't. Fp wasn't sure why that was. He got up from his chair, making his way to the fridge. He opened it and noticed Jughead cleared his fridge. He was very grateful for his son. He was watching out for him. He decided to head to his room and try to sleep off this nightmare he was leaving. Jughead couldn't sleep. It was two am.The constant cries coming from the living room. He quietly crawled out of his bed. He reached the living room and walked up to Betty. He sat on the side where her legs were resting. Betty noticed someone make a depression in the seat. She rolled over onto her back, meeting jug's eyes. They were filled with worry, he looked exhausted._

 _"Juggie, what are you doing up?" Betty asked as she secretly wiped her eyes. Jughead saw her wipe the tears away. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Betty felt the warmth rub off on her freezing body. She was freezing. Jughead pulled away and walk to the thermostat. He turned the heat up a notch, hoping his dad wouldn't go ballistic. He knew they were having money problems._

 _"I couldn't sleep. This is just eating me up. We should of been home." Jughead answered looking at the floor as he walked back over to her. Betty sensed Jughead was blaming himself. Betty sat up and looked directly into Jughead's grim eyes._

 _"Juggie, don't blame yourself. We wouldn't been able to stop it. As much as I want to kill my father. I don't want your father sent back to prison. He is barely holding himself together. He didn't even eat a single thing today, since we got back. He just went straight to his room. Juggie I'm worried." Betty explained as tears slipped from her eyes. Jughead listened to his girlfriend's concerns. To be honest he was worried about his father as well._

 _"If I'm really being honest. I would have to say I'm worried too Betts." Jughead admitted curling up in her arms. Jughead closed his eyes and finally felt like he could actually get some distant sleep. Betty could hear Jughead's breathing still. She felt less worried being in his arms. She closed her tired eyes and drifted off to her peaceful slumber._


	26. Stress & The Impact

_Chapter 26- Stress And The Impact_

 _Fp rolled out of his bed and headed out his door. He opened the door to see Jughead and Betty all curled up. Fp wasn't sure if he should scold them or just let it be. Betty did lose her mother. Fp honestly didn't have the ambition or care at the moment. He seemed to be heading in a dark path. He was worried about his son following the same path he was heading. He just wanted a drink and it was seven in the morning. Chic opened his eyes and looked around the room. He noticed that he was all alone. He got out of his bed and picked up his bag. He picked the first thing he saw and threw it on. Chic left the room, headed to the kitchen. He crossed the small gallery kitchen, went to the fridge and opened it. His eyes searched the shelves for any food product. The fridge was completely empty. It seemed like his father didn't go grocery shopping. He walked over to the pantry, he did find two pop tarts on the highest shelf. He took the pop tarts and ate them at the table. Fp watched Chic looking desperately for food. Pang of guilt and a shame ate away at his stomach. He didn't realize that they were so low on food. Jughead opened his well rested eyes and carefully moved Betty's arms away from him. Betty awoke to a slight shift next to her. She squinted her eyes adjusting to the bright light in the living room. She felt like she was a vampire in the twilight movies. She rosé up from the couch and planted herself in the chair at the dinner table. Jughead traveled to the kitchen grabbed some milk and pancake mix and tried his best to make his Dad's pancakes. Betty looked up to see stressed out Jughead. She saw how flustered he was as he tried to mix the ingredients._

 _"Juggie, Would you like some help?" Betty asked as she helped jughead clean up the messy batter. Jughead took her offering hand and passed the bowl to her. She placed the 4 eggs, a cup of milk and the 2 1/2 cups of pancake mix into the mixing bowl._

 _"Can I help?" Chic called out from the table as he finished his last pop tart. Jughead wanted to snap or tell him to fuck off. Jughead wasn't thrilled about having Chic live with them. He knew it was only temporary, so he only would tolerate it. Betty smiled and signaled him over._

 _"Yes, Come help." Betty said as she put the batter on a pan. Chic grabbed the next batter with the spoon and scooped it. Jughead rolled his eyes as Chic proudly smiled. Serpents and Ghoulie don't mix well together and to have one as a brother made it very difficult. Fp watched as the three teens made his pancakes. He was impressed how Betty knew his recipe already. She must of leaned from her mother. Alice was loved his pancakes. He started to slowly fall into a depression. He would pull off such a good act to fool his kids to make them think he was actually fine, but when really he was falling apart._

 _"Those look good, Betty." Fp stated as he licked his lips and smelled the air. Betty looked up from the pan and smiled._

 _"Thanks Mr Jones." Betty thanked him and flipped the pancakes to the other side._

 _"Betty where did you learn how to cook like that?" He asked as he strolled into the kitchen. Betty looked at the pan and responded softly._

 _"Oh my mom taught me." Betty responded as a few tears fell to her cheeks. She wiped them away and continued to flip the pancakes one last time until perfection was made for. Fp noticed how quiet the kichen got. He saw the tears roll down Betty's cheeks. He didn't mean to make her cry._

 _"Betty.. I didn't mean to upset you." Fp softly apologized as he pulled her away from the stove. She felt arms pull her away. She raised her head to Fp standing right there being his finger to her eyes and wiped the tears away. " Betty, I used to do this to my little girl when she was upset. Betty your like a daughter to me. And I'm so sorry for all this fucked stuff that's been happening." Fp explained in sincerity. Betty was surprised how fatherly Fp got. She actually missed her father, even though he destroyed and broke every bit of her._

 _"Thanks Fp I mean Mr Jones." She corrected herself as she face palmed her face. Fp didn't mind being called by his name._

 _"No, no it's fine you can call me Fp if you prefer." Fp sighed as he pulled Betty closer._

 _Jughead was flabbergasted how affectionate his father was. He missed this side of his father. He wished he had that growing up. Betty relaxed in Fp's arms. She felt him brush her little baby hairs behind her ears. She laid her head in his chest as he moved over to the couch. The pancakes were finished, but nobody were wanted to eat them. Not that they were bad, because they were excellent. Nobody really wanted to eat._

 _"Thanks Fp. I really need that. I just miss her so much." Betty explained as tears strung her eyes. Fp knew exactly how she was feeling. He wasn't able to sleep without her by his side. He gotten so used to it. It drove him crazy not having her._

 _"Shh, I know, I know. I miss her a lot too. Mothers always know how to cheer their kids up. I haven't been the best father. But I would never treat you or my kids like the way your father did." Fp said earnestly as Betty continued to cry into his chest. Betty eventually stopped crying and got dressed. She knew it was going to be an extremely difficult day. Jughead already put his outfit on. He wore the same sweater everyday and his beanie. Since he wasn't allowed to wear his Serpent jacket. Chic had to go to work. He knew his father wasn't pleased about him being a Ghoulie member._

 _Alice woke in more pain she was in then yesterday. Her muscles aches, she felt like she couldn't move a single joint. She looked around the room, there was a small window; it was about two inches from the base of the wall. She knew if she tried to escape again, he would punish her. She laid her head against the back of the wall. Her head was throbbing when she reached forward. She noticed the cuffs were no longer on her wrists. She looked down at the ring cuff marks engraved on her wrists. It was horroring to stare at. She felt her stomach churn. She remembered the first day at the Sisters Of Quiet Mercy. She had the same metallic taste on the tip of her tongue; she had when she was pregnant with Chic. She barely could stand up, legs were on fire as she walked over to the window. The window was fogged, she couldn't see anything. She tried not let the tears slip through her eyes. She knew she had to stay strong. She had to make it back alive and not in a body bag. The thought scarred her. She didn't want to imagine watching her family shattered before her very eyes._


	27. Glass Tears

**_Chapter 27- Glass Tears_**

 _They say broken glass leads to glass tears. But how do they know how to stop glass from turning into tears of glass? The answer has never been answered. People usually expect their problems to be changed within seconds after they happen. Unfortunately that's not the case._

 _Fp stared at the now closed door. Jughead, Betty and Chic already left. He had no idea; what he was going to do. He could head to the Wyrm, drink his problems away or he could man up and find his Allie. He walked over to his closet and threw on his Serpent jacket. The jacket laid over his shoulders like it was his staple clothing. He slumped into his truck seat. As he drove down the dirt roads of the southside. Memories burned their way into his mind. He couldn't shake them out, it was like they were gorilla glued into his mind._

 **Beautiful Memories _\- 1990_**

Alice reached for her phone as she did her biology homework. She hated doing homework, but she had the highest grade in the class. She's an 4.0 student. Fp on the other hand was barely passing any of his classes. He was the classic bad boy, who didn't give a fuck about his grades or anything school related. He spent most of his time at the Wyrm or drinking. He won the heart of sweet sarcastic Alice. She made him happier then ever. Alice dialed the number she knew like the back of her hand. She clung to the phone as she waited for her Serpent king answer.

"Hey Allie. I'm glad you called. Want to meet up at Pop's?" Fp asked in a warming tone. Alice stared down at her worksheet, trying to have to ability to turn down his offer.

"Forsythe, I really have to do homework." She stated as she wrote down her last answer on the sheet. She heard Fp sigh on the other end. She really felt bad.

"Allie, please." Fp pleaded in a whiny tone. Alice hated when he played the whining card. He knew it was absolutely unfair, but he didn't it anyway. Alice closed her bio book and carried it to her back pack. She zipped it up and let out a sigh.

"Fine, You win!" She groaned as she walked toward her window. She could almost hear Fp's mumbles" Yes you won't regret it." She clicked the button and hung up.

Alice felt a smile starting to creep it's way across her face. She hated to admit it, but she was actually looking forward to see him. She opened her closet door, picked a sundress with red cuts across her chest. She got into her car and drove to their hideout. Fp saw Alice coming and snuck behind a rock. Alice wasn't aware that Fp was going to scare her. He saw her reach their spot and jumped out. Alice jumped back, holding both arms protectively against her chest. She looked terrified, it humored Fp even more.

"Fp!!" She shouted as she wacked him with her purse that was in her left hand. Fp raised his arms up to protect himself.

"Okay okay, Allie. I'm sorry. It was just so enjoyable to see you so freaked." Fp explained trying to keep his face from turning red; from holding in his laughter. Alice didn't find it funny or humous at all. She was fuming. She continued to wack him repeatingly with her couch purse.

"Forsythe, I'm not going to calm down! That so wasn't funny!" She menaced as her face turned red as she bawled her fists. Fp observed how irritated Alice was. He honestly felt bad. He didn't mean to make her so angry. He gently grabbed her purse from her hands and spread her fingers apart.

"Allie, I'm sorry. I really was just trying to mess with you. I love you, Allie." Fp said softly. Once realized he said the L-word. He started freak out. He didn't mean to say it just slipped out. He did really love her. Alice felt her muscles tense up. Hearing the word; caused her to feel butterflies.

"Wh-at?" She stuttered as she felt the word consume her. Fp stood there shocked with himself.

"Allie, I-I did-." Fp was caught off by Alice's lips pressed against his. He wasn't surprised that Alice would be the one to make the first move. She was the dominant one. He loved her spunk and sassiness. It made him want to attack her with his lips. It was Alice's first time. This wasn't the place she imagined losing her virginity. But she didn't have a care in the world.

Fp snapped back into reality. The reality started setting in. With his hands in the steering wheel. He turned a left on breacher. He hated feeling powerless. He wanted so desperately to find his Allie. He didn't want to bare to imagine what Hal was doing to her. He held onto the steering wheel with all the strength he had left. He wasn't going to let Hal cooper ruin his life again. The angry was burning him. He heard the rumors all across town. Many said she fucked up and cheated. And that the guy stole her and has her locked up. There were others saying she deserved the torture after she wrote that nasty article. Fp didn't believe a single one of them. He knew it was Hal and he was going to make sure he pays.

Turning down a road that looked questionable quiet. He remembered one place she could possible be. Fp knew about an abandoned warehouse of edge of Sweetwater River. He knew about the warehouse after he and Alice hid there from a bunch of angry Ghoulies. He got out of his truck and quietly scanned the area throughly. He saw a trace of blood splattered on the bronze dirt road. Fp got down on his knees. He took out his magnifying glass. He honestly had no idea why he had it. He heard bloodcurdling screams coming from the Northside of the shed. He felt chills sent down his spine. He scanned every piece of the property before he sprang into action.

Inside the shed, Alice was receiving her whip morning . Her body ached, she had no more tears to burn her eyes. It was like she was dehydrated. She hoped Fp would find her or Sheriff Keller. Hal had gotten more violent and intrusive. She wondered if she would get out of this alive. It seemed like months but matter of fact it was only two days. She was so hungry. She barely was given anything to eat. Besides maybe that questionable water and stale bread. She knew she wouldn't able to survive on just bread and water. She kept trying to think of escape routes. The last time she tried, she ended up right back where she started.

"Morning Alice." Hal smiled sickly as he grabbed the long black lash whip.

It was the same one he brought when he broke out. Alice was too petrified to even more a muscle. The way he slid the whip through his slender fingers. It made her stomach cringe and turn in horror. She honestly didn't even know the day or time anymore.

"Hal, please just let me go." She begged as she jerked away from the moving whip. It wasn't fast enough, the whip burned her raw skin with a huge burden left behind.

"No! I'm not letting you go! I'm not a fool! I know about your love affair with that southside scum! After everything I gave you! You go back to that fuck up!" Hal menaced as he struck Alice with the stinging whip once again. She felt her arms being slashed with more red burn marks.

Fp heard the screams and cries for him to stop. Every time the screams got more louder as he arched closer to the shed door. He knew Alice was in there. His heart pounded in his chest as he bursted through the door. Alice looked over to the crash. She froze. He was here. He was saving her. That moment of shock was torn right off. Hal turned his head and gave Fp an icy cold glare as he cocked his gun up. Alice's eyes widen as the gun was raised and pointed right at Fp.

"Hal! Please don't!" She begged as tears burned her eyes. Hal turned his head towards her and pointed the gun right toward her.

"Why not Alice! Is it because you love him? Then it that's the reason." Hal said in a chilling tone as the gun was pointed even closer to Fp.

"Hal go!" Fp bellowed as he walked up to Hal. Alice's wanted to save him. He shouldn't of came. It was her problem not his. Hal started laughing as the gun in his hands jiggled up and down.

"Oh you think you scare me. Fp I'm the one with a gun. If you thought about saving her like that. Your are beyond stupid!" Hal expressed as he put his fingers on the trigger.

Alice watched the scene unfold and tried her best to grab another bobbin pin, jam the lock. The lock came loose. She sprinted to FP's rescue. She got behind Hal and grabbed the rock from the river she grabbed secretly as she was grabbed. She hurled the rock at his head. Hal didn't notice Alice was gone until he looked over to where she was chained. Fp didn't realize Alice escaped. He was too busy watching the gun in front of him being ready to be fired. Hal felt something hit him. He was knocked out of cold as he hit the floor. But the gun in his hands was fired. Fp felt something struck him. Alice looked at Fp and realized what happened.

"Fp! No, no, no! Stay with me!" Alice cried as she watched Fp fall to the ground. Fp watched as Alice's blue eyes filled with her salty tears. The pain was agonizing. He had no clue where the bullet was lodged. All he could think of was how much pain he was in and how heartbreaking it was to watch Alice crying. He tried his best to open his mouth but only cries of pain escaped.

Alice knew it was risky to escape but she didn't think Fp would be the one who ended up hurt. She saw him open his mouth and try to speak. The only that came out was cries and moans of pain.

"Fp baby please breathe." She asked as she pressed on the bullet wound. She wiped her eyes and kissed his forehead. Fp after awhile was able to utter some words.

"Al-ic, please protect and keep Jughead safe don't let him get into anymore serpent trouble." Fp pauses briefly. Alice watched as his eyes welled up with tears. This can't be the end. This isn't how it was supposed to end. "Allie, I don't think I will make it out alive. Please make sure Betty doesn't break his heart an-" Fp was caught off by Alice shaking her head and sniffed out.

"No Fp your not leaving me. This want how we were supposed to be. We were meant to be a family. Forsythes don't leave me. I can't raise this baby alone. I mean I have Betty but that's it. I need you." Alice cried as she sniffed into his chest. Fp's eyes went wide. She's pregnant. This is his chance to finally be a family. And a family who supports each other through thick and thin.

"Allie your pregnant?" Fp sighed as shiver of cold burned down his throat. Alice couldn't keep in the tears anymore.

Yes I am." Alice says as she nodded her head. "Please don't leave me! I need you. We can get married and be a family. Please don't leave!" Alice cried as she grasped onto his now blood soaked white beater. Fp coulld only see the blurry line of her tears in her cheeks. It killed him that she was crying. He didn't want to leave her. But his eyes started to close. He fought his ass off to keep them open. He knew he had to get his last words out before it was too late.

"Al-lie you have have to let me say this. Be-fore it's too late. I love you so much Allie. Like I said before you always will be my first everything. The mother of my first child. My first love. My first girlfriend. I want you to find a guy who will treat you well. And please let Jughead finish school and live with you. Don't let Betty hurt my son. Even though I haven't been the best father. I love that kid so fucking much, Allie. I know you will refuse to get out of bed. But please don't do anything to yourself. Allie please make sure Chic and Jughead get along. They don't like each other much. Ghoulies and Serpents have bad blood. I love you so much Allie. It's my time to go. Don't let Betty go all dark Betty. And make sure you give jughead this letter." Fp stated as he said his final words. Alice didn't want this to be true. She wanted to wake up from his horrifying nightmare. She just wanted to be pinched awake.

"Fp okay I will tell Jug. But please just wait for me to get sheriff Keller." She cried out as she shook his body.

Fp tried to fight the urge to close his eyes. Each time his eyes blinked it became harder to keep them open. Alice watched as he struggled to stay awake. She reached into his back pocket and slid the phone into her hands. Her hands trembled as she desperately fingered the numbers into the phone screen. In the back ground Fp was heavily breathing trying to keep his eyes from shutting.

"Hello?" The otherside sprang to life. Alice brought the phone up to her ears. " Sheriff Keller, we need you to come to an abandon warehouse at the edge of Sweetwater River. And in the abandoned warehouse is a shed. Please hurry." Alice explained tearfully as she watched Fp struggling. "Alice is that you?" Sheriff Keller asked in shocked tone. "Yes it's me. Please get here fast. Fp was shot and he's bleeding out." She exclaimed as her last words were muffled. Fp lost the battle his eyes closed. "Are you still there, Alice?" A worried tone escaped through the speaker. "N-no Fp please don't leave me!" Alice screamed as she shook his body letting the phone clattered on the stone ground. She didn't even care anymore. She knew Hal would wake up soon. She hoped it was when she was out of this shit hole of a place.

Thirty minutes later the police carried Fp onto a stretcher. Alice watched as she was examined by the doctors. It wouldn't be long before they notified Jughead and Betty. And she would have to tell them that Fp was gone. She couldn't bare the thought he was actually gone. It seemed so unreal. Like it was a nightmare dragging her down into darkness and making her watch every single horrifying image. Once they got to the hospital. She was rushed to the emergency room. As she was rushed in she caught glimpse of the room. The room had been like all other emergency rooms. She had been to so many well being in the southside Serpents. But she never thought it would be this reason.


	28. Frozen In Time

_~ Fp isn't dead. His body has a lot of recovering to make up. Please don't get mad. I promise you will get a good end.~ Aut._

 _Chapter 28- Frozen In Time_

 _It was like no other day at Riverdale High. Jughead was just in his chem, when his name and Betty's name was called over on the loud speaker. "Jughead Jones and Betty Smith report to the principle's office immediately." Principle Wetherbee called over the speaker. Of course Jughead was confused. Were they in trouble? Betty walked out of her classroom and made her way to the principal's office. Archie looked over at Roni and Kevin with worry in his eyes. Roni and Kevin shared the same worried look. They asked for passes out of class. Archie begged his algebra 2 teacher to let him out._

 _"Why should I let you out, Mr Andrew's?" His teacher asked in a teacher tone. Archie didn't have time to explain his teacher why._

 _"Ms Jackson, I promise you it's for a good reason. My friends mom was kidnapped by her evil psychotic ex-husband." Archie explained to his teacher as a pit awakened his stomach. He wanted to throw up. What Hal has done made him so sick. How could someone do that? Ms Jackson shared an compassion filled nodded and wrote him a pass._

 _Jughead walked slowy to the office. He was terrifed of the outcome. He prayed to god that it wasn't bad news. He wasn't much of a believer of god. But he knew sometimes you just have to pray. Cheryl was at her locker when she saw Jughead walking right passed. She saw his exhausted eyes. She was worried._

 _"Jughead, are you okay?" Cheryl asked as she closed her locker and walked up to him leaving an comforting hand on his shoulder. Jughead was shocked how nice Cheryl was being. It surprised him. He expected a nasty remark about him and his serpent life._

 _"No really... principle Weatherbee called me down to office. And I have a feeling it is bad news." Jughead stated softly as he left his his shoulders droop down. Cheryl pulled jughead in for a hug. He wasn't sure how to react at first. But he gave in and let her wrap her small but soft delicate arms around him._

 _"Jughead, I'm sorry about what has happened. I know I seem like a bitch. But jughead, I'm just really broken inside. My mom doesn't even care that I survived my drowned. She only cared about Jason. I know about the whole Betty and you having a brother. But I can't be a bitch cause her mother was kidnapped by her revengeful ex-husband. And I'm so sorry about the pain he had caused you and your father. I hope he burns in hell, if that helps." Cheryl states as she pull out of the hug. Jughead looked up and saw little droplets on her cheeks._

 _"Cheryl, I'm sorry about your mother not caring. I had no idea it was that bad at your place." Jughead says as he wipes her tears away with his thumb. Cheryl smiled through the tears._

 _"Thanks jughead. I own you one." She said as she walked back to her locker and headed back to class._

 _Archie saw Cheryl walk into her class. Jughead looked almost desperate to know. Archie couldn't stand seeing his friend so hurt. He walked up to Jughead._

 _"Jug, you want me to come in with you?" Archie asked concernly._

 _Jughead just nodded his head and him and Archie entered the office. Betty was already sitting in the blue chairs. She look like she wanted to cry. Betty watched her principle's face darken slowy as he saw Jughead enter the office. Jughead and Archie saw the face darken too. This made Betty clench her fists. She wasn't angry but she also did it when she was anxious. Veronica was next to enter the office. Weatherbee was confused why the others showed up. But he didn't think he should push the issue. He had to explain to Jughead what happened._

 _"You know I only called Betty and Jughead here?" Weather voiced as he sat down in his chair eyeing Jughead in a sad expression. Archie, Kevin and Veronica nodded their heads. Weatherbee let out a heavy sigh before explaining._

 _"We are here for support." Kevin answers as he plays with string on his hoodie._

 _"I guess this is good you came." He sighed and then turned to Betty. "Betty your mom was rescued." He explained. Betty's face lit up. She couldn't believe her mother was okay. His face darkened once again. Betty knew something else happpened. The room was so quiet and filled with the tenseness of the anticipation of the earging news._

 _"What's the news, principal Weatherbee?" Betty asked as she felt her heart pound in her chest. "Was it my mom? Oh god no. Please no!" Betty cried out. Weatherbee shot up and said in a soothing tone._

 _"No, no your mom is okay." He stated and then darkened again. Jughead felt his eyes burning into him. "Jughead it's your dad." He stated. Jughead was beyond confused at this point. Was it his dads drinking? Of course it was._

 _"My dad? What now? The drinking. Unbelievable right. It's nothing new." Jughead spat in cynical tone. Archie felt something telling him it wasn't that. It was much worse._

 _"Jug, let him explain." Archie sighed and looked up to their principle who was eyeing them in a sad and serious expression._

 _"Juggie, I don't think it's that." Betty clarified as she stared down at her feet. She had these chills running through her body since she entered the office. It was like she was being signaled about some bad news. Jughead relaxed in his chair and waited for the response._

 _"Jughead your father was shot." He voiced in remorseful tone. Jughead stared blankly at him. He couldn't believe the words that came from his principle's mouth. It had to be a stupid joke. It all started sitting in. His father was critical condition. Jughead tried his best to fight the tears that were burning his eyes getting ready to spill out._

 _"No, this has to be some sick joke!" Jughead yelled as he buried his face in his hands._

 _Betty watched jughead break down. She couldn't believe Fp was shot. Then it clicked Fp went to find her. He was shot by her father. Anger boiled her blood. She was appalled. She couldn't believe her ears. Her father tried to kill her mother and now Fp. Her stepfather. He wasn't yet but was going to be soon. Her mom loved Fp._

 _"Omg! Betty said as she cried her eyes out . She then turned to jughead, who still was crying into his hands. "Juggie, I'm so sorry about your dad. I can't believe how sick my father is. I never wanted to ruin your life. This is all my fault." Betty stated as she cried. Jughead lifted his head. This wasn't her fault not even one bit._

 _"Betty, don't say this is your fault. It wasn't your fault. Your father is just sick. And needs some help. Betty I love you and this isn't going to change that." Jughead said as he pulled Betty into his arms. Archie watched as his friends broke down. Veronica and Kevin were shocked and had tears in their eyes._

 _Fred just got home from working at the Andrew construction. His phone started ringing in pocket. He pulled his phone out. He swiped the answer button. "Hello?" He said into the phone. "Fred I have so bad news." He heard sheriff Keller said into the phone. He felt his heart pound in his chest. The tighting pressed deeper into his chest. "What is it?" He asked holding his phone to his ear. He heard a heavy sigh. "Fred, Fp was shot. He's in intensive care. He tried to rescue Alice. Alice said she was able to break out of her cuffs and hit Hal with a rock. But the gun in Hal's hands backfired and hit Fp. We don't know if he's going to make it. We already called the kids school. But since your listed as emergency contact, you will have to take of him for the time being." Sheriff Keller explained. Fred felt a few tears slip from his eyes before he wiped them away. "Oh my god I will be right there." He said before hanging up._

 _Fred reached the office and his eyes were met by fragile Jughead. Archie looked up from his feet when he heard the door open. He saw his father standing right there. He knew his father knew. Jughead studied Fred's face. He didn't want to cry again. He didn't lose his father. He was still here. He was fighting like jone's do._

 _The car ride to the hospital was dead silent. Nobody talk not even a peep. Jughead sat there playing with the zipper on his Serpent jacket. As they reached his father's room. The anger boiled him up. He couldn't believe his father was suffering because he wanted to save Alice's life. His eyes burned into the monitors and the wires that his dad was hooked up to. From a distance it looked like the wires were jumbled up in one great big knot. Jughead slowly walked into the room. As he got closer, he saw his dad with bruises across his face. They were gauges where the bullet went. Jughead wasn't the one to cry much. He only cried when he almost lost Betty and now with his father. Jughead felt betrayed by the world. He and his dad were finally on the right path. They were getting a long and bonding like father's and son's do. His father stopped drinking. He sat in the chair beside his Dad's bed. As he cleared his throat his Adam's apple bobbed as he took a shaky breath._

 _"Dad, I know you can hear me. Please don't leave me. I need you. Yes, we haven't had the best relationship. But we worked so hard to get where we wanted to." Jughead sobbed as he grasped onto his Dad. The tears burned his eyes. He tried to the strong guy but it was near impossible. "Dad, I don't see you see as a piece of trash. After you were arrested, I went to bus station and got myself a ticket to Toledo. I called mom but she told me it wouldn't work out. And that she moved on and found someone else. I was so angry, I cried in that phone booth. Then I realized after I was found at Pop's that you were framed. I knew I couldn't leave. And I'm so glad I didn't. Dad just stay here with me. I need you." Jughead pleaded as he cried into his father's chest. He was exhausted, being at school is draining. All he wanted was sleep. As soon as his head hit the soft hospital blanket. He was out like a light._


	29. Complicate

_Chapter 29 - Complicate_

 _Betty finally reaches her mom's hospital room. She overheard something from behind the door. She opened the door just a little crack. "Ms, Smith your baby is okay. You are very dehydrated. You need to get your rest. Your family is here to see you." Betty heard from the otherside of the door. Her mom is pregnant. Oh god. This is wow. She couldn't believe it. She was honestly shocked. She didn't notice the doctor come to the door. The door banged open. Betty eyes were met with her mother's swollen_ eyes. Betty's eyes were opened to the horror she saw. Her mom had marks all over her body. Every inch was covered in blisters and cuff circle marks. Betty felt the tears bursting out. She couldn't control them. Betty raced to her mom's side.

"Mom! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Betty exclaimed as she hugged her mother tightly.

Alice was overwhelmed with shock and scaredness. She never seen her daughter so upset. Not even when Jughead got hurt. Her first instinct was to ask about Fp. She was beyond petrified of the outcome. She heard the screams in her ears again and again as she felt her throat go dry. Betty lifted her head to see her mother in full on tears.

"Betty, I need you to tell me how Fp is." Alice pleaded as her swollen eyes burned from the aching tears. Betty hasn't seen Jughead since he went to see his father.

"M-mom Fp is the ICU. They don't know if he will make it through the night." Betty paused for momet and then continued. "Mom I know about the baby. Why didn't you tell me?" Betty asked as tears burned her cheeks and fell onto her mother's hospital grown. Alice was still comprehending the news about Fp. She was stunned to hear about Betty knowing.

"Betty you weren't supposed to hear that. And I-I just found out after two days of morning sickness. And w—hen I told Fp. H-e He was barely holding on. Betty I'm scared I will have to raise this baby on my own." Alice choked out into sobs. Betty listened to her mother's fragile state. She had no idea what she was going to say to her mom. This wasn't a normal situation.

"Mom, I will help you, Okay. I know I'm not much help and you need financial help. But I can get a job at pop's or baby sit or—." Betty was cut off by her mother shaking her head.

"Betty, no you don't have to do that. I can figure it out. I still have the register. And now that your father is in prison again for attempted murder and kidnapping. He will be locked out for a long long time, Betts I'm so glad I'm here with you. Instead of... the ground or wor-." Betty cut her off. She didn't want to hear the last word. She was just so unbelievably happy her mom was safe.

"Mom, I will do the baby sitting. Do have any idea how long have been waiting for a younger sibling? It's been a long time, Mom." Betty confessed as she stroked her mother's hair behind her bruised ear. Betty watched her mother flinch. She knew how much trama she went through. But she never knew what it was like the watch someone living in fear every possible moment.

"Betty it's okay. I'm just very shaken up. Y-our father is an awful man. I hope he rots in hell." Alice spat in complete hatred as tears of anger slid down her cheeks. Betty stared at her mom's eyes and felt her own tears burning in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her mom. Protecting her with all the protection she had left. She never hated someone as much as she hated her father.

Fred was walking by when he saw Jughead clinging to his father. It was heart-shattering to watch him clinging desperately to anything as tears were dried onto his cheeks. Fred knew about their rocky relationship. After Fp stopped drinking, things were better. Then Clifford Blossom made him take the fall for Jason blossom's murder. He walked up the bed where Jughead was sound asleep. He grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and threw it gently over Fp and Jughead. They always say you can't turn back time. At this point Fred just wanted to turn back the time. He knew that Fp didn't deserve this. Jughead and Betty didn't deserve all this chaos.

Jughead felt something throw over him. He didn't bother moving his head or a muscle. He hoped and prayed his dad would be alright. Jones's are strong and fighting men. Jones never give up. Jughead squinted his eyes. With his squinted eyes he saw a glimpse of the Serpents. Toni was on the left of Sweet Pea. Fangs was the right of Sweet Pea. Jughead was happy to see his buddies. Serpents take care of their own.

"Jones, we are so sorry for your situation." Sweet Pea voiced softly not knowing what to say. Toni just glared at Sweet Pea. She knew how much Fp meant to Jughead. She shoved Sweet Pea out of her way and stood in front of the bed.

"Jughead, I'm so sorry. And you know I don't talk about my feelings, like ever. I just wanted to say that he will be missed." Toni stated in a soft tone. Jughead didn't expect the Serpents to be here. He eyed everyone in the room. Including Fred. Who looked over at the group of teens and half smiled. He wasn't a fan of Jughead hanging with these people. But he knew he couldn't control jughead.

"Toni, I appreciate the effort. I know you don't talk about your feelings much." Jughead stated in cool tone.

"Jughead, Serpents take care of their own. Fp is a very special member of us Serpents. And we kicked out Tall boy after he tried to overrule your father." Fangs interrupted as his tone grew cold. "We found out he was the one who cut off the pickins head. He tried to take you down, Jughead." He grumbled as his face contorted with anger.

"He did what!" Jughead exclaimed as he jaw clenched. Toni watched Jughead's face consume with anger. She heard about Precious Hal cooper and his revengeful plan. She was so angry hearing from Sweet Pea what happened. It made her want to storm down to police station and beat him to a plump.

"Jughead it's all taken care of." Toni sighed as she walked up to jughead. Jughead heard a low growl. It sounded like someone he heard before.

"Oh Fp you really did go soft." A mocked voice shook the room.

Jughead turned his head to see Tall boy standing there with his arms crossed his chest. Toni tried to resist the urge to not to knock Tall boy on his ass. Sweet pea pulled Toni back from lurching at Tall boy. Toni pried loose and attacked Tall boy. Toni was always the one to pick a fight.

"You have the nerve to come here and say that!" Toni screamed as she crawled his arms with her freshly sharpened nails. Tall boy growled as her nails dug into his skin leaving redden blood marks.

"Hey, Hey Ton calm down! You're going to get yourself arrested!" Sweet Pea warned as he tried to grab her arm. Toni bit back a sniff. She was so beyond done with his low life. It would of been what Fp would of called him.

"Fine you win, Sweet Pea!" She yelled as she removed her nails from Tall boy's skin.

She stormed out of the room and the boys grabbed Tall boy. Fred stood there still trying to figure out what even happened. He decided to have a talk with Jug. He wasn't sure what was going to happen when Fp didn't wake up or does. He honestly didn't want to think of that. He missed Fp. He didn't know what he was going to do when Fp.. he didn't want to finish that thought.

"Jug, Can we talk?" Fred asked in soft tone as he put a hand on Jughead's shoulder. Jughead looked away from the door Toni and the other Serpents went of. As he looked up. He saw Fred's eyes. He didn't want to have the life or death talk right now. But he just nodded his head. "Jug, you know I'm his emergency contact?" Fred asked in confirming tone. Jughead nodded and a frown formed.

"Yes. I know." Jughead replied holding break the tears. He wasn't this fragile guy. He knew his father wasn't the best. That didn't mean he didn't want to ever see his dad again. "Mr A, do you think he will make it? And be honest with me." Jughead said in a painful tone. Fred thought about it. Did he think Fp was going to survive. He had seen Fp with lesser injures. All he knew was at this point was that he hated Hal more than everything.

"Jughead, I don't know. He came here with life threatening injures." Fred paused as he took a brief breath. He saw tears starting to appear in Jughead's eyes. "Hey bud, but when I was shot. I was in bad condition. But look at me now. Don't worry too much, he will be fine." Fred said in soothing tone as he rubbed his hand over Jughead's back. Jughead didn't have much strength left. He used that all when he found out his dad. He wiped his eyes and leaned into Fred's chest.


	30. Tear Drops

Chapter 30- Tear Drops

 _It was later at Sunnyside trailer park. Jughead was going through the trailer. The social worker recommended that he stay with the Andrews for the time being. He wasn't thrilled to be staying there. It wasn't like he didn't like the Andrews family. He did. He just felt more at home in his own place. His foster family let him stay in his Dad's trailer; when his dad was in prison. Jughead grabbed everything he could fit in his carry on bag. He came across some pictures. He had no idea his father had so many pictures. He picked up a stack of pictures, went through each picture and examined it critically. There were two stacks full of him and Jellybean. He missed his little sister. He wished he could visit them. But his mother said it wasn't the right time. Part of him was angry that his mother didn't want him to be with her. The other part didn't want to leave Betty, Archie and his dad. He saw pictures of him and his mom playing at the nearby playground on the southside. It wasn't the greatest park but it was way better then the other parks on the southside. There was pictures of him and his dad. One picture was taken 6 years ago. It was the last one before his father fell off the wagon. Jughead grabbed the picture at its corner trying not to crease the edges. He was 10 years old when this picture was taken. Going through these pictures really wore Jughead out. He didn't want to imagine his life without his dad. Tear drops started falling from his eyes and onto the pictures that were laid out in front of him._

 _He gathered the pictures and placed them into a ziplock bag and closed his bag. He could hear honking coming from outside the trailer. He forced himself up from the floor and threw the bag over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him. As he hopped into Mr A's truck the only thing he could think about was his dad. The whole way home well to his second home. He stared at the window and watching the trees reflect off of it as the flew by. Archie observed how quiet it was. Once they got to the house. He decided to ask Jug if he was hungry._

 _"Jug, are you hungry?" Arch asked as he stared at his best friends motionless face. To his surprise jughead didn't say anything. It wasn't like him to turn down free food or food in general. This really worried Archie. Archie helped carry Jughead's bag to his and Jug's room. Jughead pounced on the firm bed and laid his head down. He was exhausted. He was just at school and then he heard the news. It didn't give him much time to think._

 _"Arch, do you think my dad will be alright?" He asked desperately trying not to break down._

 _Archie turned his head as he laid his head on the pillow. He didn't want to think of Jughead leaving. He heard about Juggie's mom not wanting him to stay with her. He was so angry when he found out. Fp told him a month after he got out. He knew things weren't the greatest at home for Jughead. But he knew deep down that Fp. Really did love his son. And he was devastated when Jug got hurt. It even caused him to fall back to his drinking._

 _"Jug, I think he will pull through. You have to stay strong. I know how you feel. I felt that way when my dad was shot by the black Hood." Archie confessed as he turned over on his back._

 _Betty stayed at the hospital. She watched Jughead barely letting go his father. She tried to keep the tears my prickling her eyes. She hated seeing Jughead like that. Her heart was torn by what her father had done. She was so angry. Angry wasn't even the word she would use to describe it._

 _Alice hadn't heard any updates in a long time. She was worried that he was leaving her behind. She knows Betty offered to help. But she wanted Betty to go to college and get out of here. This town seemed to be cursed. The town it's self is good, but the people who come. Ever since Hiram Lodge showed up, anything had turned sour._

 _The next day Jughead can barely get out of bed. He didn't want to do anything. He gave up. He didn't see the point to continue his writing. Archie looked around his room and watched as Jughead hit the snooze and rolled over back on his side. Archie was worried about Jughead. He hated seeing him barely being able to function. Archie stretched his arms, climbed out of bed and sat next to Jug. Jug noticed something or someone breathing over him. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Archie standing over him. Archie had this worry look in his face._

 _"Arch, I'm fine! Let me sleep!" He snapped as he threw the blanket over his face. He was avoiding his problems. He knew it wasn't healthy. Archie sighed and threw his arms up in frustration. He started to tickle Jug by his feet. Jughead's feet slid away from the opening and hid higher up._

 _"Jug, please get up." Archie sighed. He started to tickle harder. "Or I will have to tickle you more." He voiced as he grabbed his friend's foot. Jughead kicked his friend's hand away. He finally gave up and threw the blanket off his head and sat up. He was annoyed. He wanted to be left alone. But he knew in the Andrews household that wasn't an option._

 _"Fine!" Jughead snapped with a snarled hiss as he bolted from the bed and down the stairs._

 _Archie watched Jug storm out of his room. The guilt risen with him. He didn't mean to set Jughead off. He knew how vulnerable Jughead was. He hated seeing that cheerless look on his face. He missed the sarcastic, cynical Jughead Jones. He sighed as he took a step onto the stairs and creaked. Fred turned his head to the stairs and saw his son with an exhausted expression on his face. Fred didn't like seeing Archie upset. He knew it was how Jughead was acting. He had seen Jughead storm down the stairs, huffing and puffing. He turned back to the eggs he was beating with a whisk._

 _"Jughead would you like some eggs?" Fred called from other-side of the kitchen. Jughead turned his head towards Mr A and let out a pained sigh. Fred observed the pain level of the sigh and felt his stomach stung with guilt._

 _"I guess." Jughead sighed as he fidgets with his thumb._

 _It summed up what was going on in Jughead's head. The thoughts he was thinking about weren't pleasant. Jughead thought about his life more and more last night. In his dreams, he saw his father dying. He would wake up with dried on tears and then the next dream would start. Jughead didn't honestly know how he slept last night. Those dreams or actually nightmares were paralyzing. That's all he thought about._


	31. Bad Blood Burns The Skin

_Chapter 31 ~ Bad Blood Burns The Skin_

Fp's eyes letting the painful blinding white light shining brightly in his raw eyes. Fp remembered the painful flashes of the bullet entering his body. The tearful Allie screaming telling him to wake up. He recalled hearing Jughead heartbreakingly crying over him, and pleading for him to wake up. He looked around the room, scanning his room for his son. He desperately wanted to see his son, wrap his arms around him. He didn't see him. His body ached as he tried to sit up in his hospital bed. He let out a yelp and clenched his hands to his chest.

Nurses and doctors rushed into the room. They examined his vitals and checked his blood pressure. Fp tore his eyes away from the sight on his blood being drawn. His eyes traced the machines in front of him. His blood pressure was skyrocketing. The doctors placed their icy cold callous fingers on his arms and Adam's apple.

"Mr. Jones, we need to please sit still." The lab coat softly ordered as he put the stethoscope over Fp's heart.

The coldness of the metal made Fp shiver. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. He always hated going to hospitals. He lost so many members and family at hospitals.

"Where's my son?" Fp uttered as the doctor moved the stethoscope to his back. The nurse looked around the room and saw no sign of Mr. Jones's son. She took a few steps back and grabbed a pen.

"Mr Jones, would you like us to call him?" She asked as she picked up the phone on the side of his bedside.

Fp stared at the blood smeared on his phone. Aching burned it's way in his stomach. Flashbacks of the gun, Alice being tied to the bench. Fp wasn't sure how long he was out. He took a deep breath, and then exhaled.

He nodded his head. "Yes, you can call him." Fp answers the nurse as he lays his head back down on the uncomfortable pillow.

He could hear the phone ringing waiting for someone to pick it up on the other line. The nurse exited his room. Fp was utterly confused, but he didn't push the subject. He didn't have the energy to fight and yell. His voice was hoarse. His throat was sore, it felt like he hadn't had anything to drink in days.

Alice had been released from the hospital yesterday. Betty was at her and foot helping her. She was grateful her daughter's willingness to care for her. She almost felt guilt. Her doctor Dr. Hop told her to take it easy. Alice wasn't known for taking anything easy. She hated being tied up to her room. She liked having the free will to do whatever the hell she wants.

Alice heard a knock at her bedroom door. She carefully rolled over to her side trying not to re-injure herself. "Come in." Alice called as she rolled back and laid back on her back.

The door opened, revealing her daughter, who was carrying a Bed Breakfast. Betty watched her mom's smile light up on her face. This is the first in days, she had seen her mother even have a slight smile. Betty of course understood why. Her mom had gone through so much toture. It still blood her blood to see the scars left behind from what her father did.

Betty placed the tray on food on her mother's bedside table. "Here you go." Betty handed her mom a cup with orange Juice inside.

Alice grabbed the cup that was handed to her and bought the cup to her lips, letting the juice slide into her mouth. She then swallowed the juice and handed the cup back to Betty. Alice smiled at her daughter. The smile wasn't a fake smile, it was more like I'm so happy and thankful your my daughter, kind of smile.

"Betty, you didn't have to do this for me." Alice stated as she pointed at the tray of food that was right in front of her. Betty just sent her mom a smirk.

"I kind of have to mom." She stated as she picked up the plate of chocolate chip pancakes and gave them to her mom. Even if she didn't like chocolate chip pancakes; she just wanted her mom to feel safe and at home. She then let out a sigh, "your on bed rest, and I'm taking care of you." Betty said as she saw a slight frown in her mom's face. She hated seeing her mom in pain, it was heartwrenching.

"What did I do to deserve a daughter, like you, Elizabeth?" Alice said as she stuffed her mouth with a piece of pancake.

Betty smiled at how ridiculous her mother looked with her mom stuffed with pancake and pieces of the pancakes falling out of her mouth.

Betty moved closer to her mom and cupped her cheeks in her small hands. "Mom, you did everything and anything to deserve me. I don't know what I would of done if so-" Betty was cut of by her mother's finger to her pursed lips.

"Betty, don't ever. I mean ever think about that. I'm not going anywhere, Okay?" Alice whispered, kissing her daughter's forehead. "I'm staying right here to be with you, Chic and even Jughead. Even if he eats my whole food stock." Alice stated softly as she cracked a joke.

Betty rolled her eyes at the last part. She knew how much Jughead could eat and she wouldn't blame her mom for getting frustrated.

"Yeah, Juggie eats a hell of a lot." Betty replied as she giggled as she took a bite of her own pancakes.

Alice missed this, seeing her daughter happy. It had been so long, since her and Betty had any equality time together. Most of that reason was Hal. And she and Betty used to not get along as much as they do now.

Veronica stared at her pearls that were laying across her neck. For days she had been waiting for an update about Jughead. She was honestly worried about him. Even though Her and Jughead weren't really close; doesn't mean she isn't worried about him and wondering how he is doing. She picked up her phone and twirled it around by holding it from her pop socket. She dialed Archie's number. She decided to call him instead of texting. She raised the phone to her ear and listened to the muffled ring.

"Hey, Ronnie what's up?" Archkins said happily into the phone. She could hear the fake happiness being played through his voice. She could tell he was exhausted. A twist in her stomach made her feel a pang of nervousness.

"How's jughead doing?" She asked as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She knew it was a dead end but she really was worried. She heard Archie let out a sigh. She didn't like the sound of it. It meant he was doing good. It only had been three days since it all happened. It's the 11th of February.

"He's doing... not good." Archie sighed heavily. Veronica hated feeling this way. She just wanted to help her friend be happy again. Or at least himself. Jughead wasn't known for being jolly or happy kid. He's the loner. His words not her's.

"Awe, Archiekins. I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do." She sighed as she sank into her bed, wanting to cover herself in blankets and hide from the world. Being a Lodge is never easy. It's a lot of work.

"I'm worried too. He hasn't been eating." Archie stated in a whisper. Roni immediately threw the blankets off her and gasped. Jughead wasn't eating. This is so not like him. She had known Jughead for constantly eating, this was so abnormal for Jughead Jones.

"H-e's not eating." She gasped as a small little line of tears traced down her cheeks. She knew Archie probably noticed the drastic change in her voice. But she didn't care. Her friend was in trouble.

"Ronnie, Shh it's okay. Don't cry." Archie softly sighed as he tried his best to calm her down over the phone. Veronica couldn't stop the tears. It was hard not to cry. She and Jughead were never close. But she told him about the kiss between Archie and Betty. She always felt guilty, that she caused him to drink and almost die.

"Archie-kins, I'm coming over." She said into the phone before hanging up. She grabbed her fur coat and asked Andrea to drive her to Archie's house. Andrea reluctantly agreeded.

Tom and his son looked at Fp's injure report. Tom was called down to hospital, to ask Fp what he remembered. Kevin wasn't extremely happy with his father. Kevin has been very suspicious of his father's where abouts. He asked Veronica and Betty if they would spy. But he didn't get any news. He figured they were just protecting him. But last night, Kevin decided to sneak out and do some investating. And what he found out tore him up. His father, Sheriff Keller was having an affair with Mayor Mcoy, Sierra.

Flashback To Last Night

 _Kevin couldn't sleep, his mind was awake. He couldn't stop thinking about that hot serpent, Fangs. Yes his name is a little unparticular, little out of the ordinary. Kevin didn't care about names, he cared more about their personalties, how caring they were._

 _After tossing and turning for a good 30 minutes, he decided go down stairs. But before he even reached the stairs, he saw his dad locking lips with a certain someone. Kevin tiptoed down the stairs and got a closer glimpse. Their bodies shifted and he got the full image. Kevin's eyes were beyond disbelief. He tried closing his eyes and opening them again. And it was the same damn image. Kevin wanted to get that image out of his head._

 _"What the hell!" Kevin yelled as he covered his eyes with his hands blocking the image._

 _The two jumped apart, meeting Kevin's disgusted eyes. Tom didn't know his son was even up. He didn't mean for this to happen. Sierra was mortified, she quickly threw her shirt over her head. Kevin could hardly look his father in the eye. He was so livid with his father. How could he do this to mom? It disgusted him, to the point he wanted to throw up._

 _"Kevin, I-I didn't mean for this to happen." His father sighed as he moved closer to his son. But Kevin threw up his hand and shut his father down._

 _"No!" He spat as he threw his hands up. "You don't get to speak to me! You think this okay! God I can't even look at you right now, Dad!" Kevin yelled as he wailed his hands in anger and stormed away and slammed his bedroom door hard, rattling the house to dead silence._

 _Kevin entered the hospital, barely even looking in his father's direction. As they reached Mr Jones room, Kevin just continued to whistle as the turned the corner. Tom sighed as he watched his son bluntly whistle completely ignoring his presents._

 _Fp heard whistling coming from the outside of his room. Fp hoped it was his son. But to realization, he noticed it was only the good old Kevin and his father, Tom Keller. To Fp's surprise Kevin looked almost pissed off. Fp wondered why, but he didn't press._

 _"What do you want, Tom?" Fp sighed loudly as he sat up in his bed._

 _Kevin noticed the color in his face. He was exhausted, bags underneath his eyes, bruises and cuts. He didn't look good at all. Tom smiled a confirming smile. Kevin rolled his eyes back and hissed under his breath. That eye roll didn't go unnoticed by Fp or his father._

 _"He is here to ask you some questions and ask if you remember what happened." Kevin butted in as he sent his father a glare._

 _If his father actually thought Fp had anything to do with the missing General Pickins head. Then he was a damn ass fool. Kevin was so angry with his father, he wanted to punch him. But Kevin held in his flaming anger inside and kept his mouth shut._

 _"I got sick of you taking your sweet little ass time! So I took it into my own hands!" Fp spat and then continued. "I remember of the old abandoned warehouse me and Alice used to hangout in. I heard screaming her screaming. I busted down the door and I saw her cuffed the bench." Fp explained tears threatened to slip from his eyes. "Then the gun was raised toward me. Somehow Alice escaped and hurled a rock at Hal's head. Knocking him out cold. Somehow his fingers were still on the trigger and I got it when the gun was accidental fired." Fp whispered as tears burned his eyes. His stomach churned and his face paled._

 _Kevin noticed how pale his face got and Tom grabbed a tub and handed him the tub. Tom knew how aggressive to was for some people to re-tell what happened. Fp took the tub and hurled into. The stomach acids spewed out and burned his throat._ _Kevin walked over to the tissue box and handed him a handful of tissues. Fp took the tissues and wiped his eyes. Kevin's heart broke for Fp._

 _"Mr Jones." Someone called from the door. Fp turned his head to the door and quickly wiped away his tears. Veronica was happy and overjoyed to see Fp was awake._

 _"Miss, Lodge?" Fp said with confusion._

 _"Jughead is not eating." She said as a few tears slipped from her eyes onto her cheeks. Fp never saw a lodge ever care or cry. It wasn't heartbreaking. That can't be right? Jughead is known for eating anything he can get his hands on._

 _"Jughead is not eating?" Fp repeated as if was a question. Veronica nodded her head and wiped her eyes._

 _"Yes and he isn't being himself. And I don't even think he knows your awake." Veronica cried as she stood by the door frame. Fp was utterly confused. He thought he asked the nurse to call him._

 _"What? I'm confused. I asked the nurse to tell him." Fp responded as he sat up more in his bed. Veronica didn't hear anything about that either. She only found out cause she wanted to pay a visit to him and beg him to wake up._

 _"No one called." Veronica said. Then groaned a bit.," Never trust nurses word." She stated. Fp chuckled at the attitude she had. Lodges were stone cold mean and bitchs. But Miss Lodge here didn't seem like them at all. She was nice and caring, nothing like her mother or Father, Hiram Lodge._

 _"I guess your right." He laughed. Veronica wasn't sure if she should spoil the moment. But she knew he deserved to know._

 _"Jughead sorta got drunk." She sighed as a few tears slipped from her eyes and onto her cheeks. Fp heard the words and froze. Jughead and being upset made his stomach churn. He feel the stomach acids burning his throat again. But he held them down._

 _"He didn't drive did he?" Fp asked trying not let his eyes burn with tears of guilt for not being there for his son. Veronica knew how crushed Fp was when he found his son like the way he did._

 _"Oh, no, no. Fred found out and yelled at him." Veronica stated as she held back a giggle. Fp sighed in relief. He knew how Fred didn't like drinking and probably yelled for a while about it._

 _"Oh that's good and yeah Fred doesn't like drinking." He chuckled as he winced when he sat up more._

 _"I can call Archie and he will tell Jughead. Would you like me do that?" Veronica asked as she walked up to his bed. Fp was taken back. He didn't expected a lodge to be nice. But she was different. He smiled and nodded his head._

 _"That would be nice, Miss Lodge." He said as he gave her a friendly smile. Veronica walked up to his bed and grabbed his hand._

 _"Please call me Veronica." She said with a sweet smile. The same smile her grandmother taught we when she was a little girl. Fp smiled back at her and shook her hand._

 _"Then call me Fp." He said as he closed his eyes._

 _She let go of his hand and pulled put her phone and walked out of his room and dialed Archie._

 _Kevin and Tom walk out of the room, leaving Fp to take a nap. That's all he need. Tom wasn't looking forward with dealing with his moody son. He knew his son was angry with him. Tom didn't blame his son for being upset with him. He knew he did a bad thing and he will have to leave with it, at least until Kevin forgives him._


	32. Deadly Accusations

Chapter 32 ~ Deadly Accusations

Cheryl was in her room when the news popped up on her 75in Flat screen tv. The headline said something that made her heartache. She thought back to when she saw the blossom all over the news. It made her stomach churn. The news headline said. Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, also known as Fp Jones was shot while rescuing Alice Smith, Formally known by Alice Cooper. Tears burned her eyes as she heard the horrific description. Cheryl then heard her mother swearing her head off. She got off her bed and traveled to the foyer.

"What the hell is the yelling for!" Cheryl snapped as she entered the foyer. Penelope sent her daughter an icy glare.

"The yelling for that bitch she is lying. He would never hurt anybody!" Her mother raised her voice and pointed at the tv. Cheryl was sick to her stomach. She was angry and sick because of her uncle. What he did was inexcusable. And her mother is making up lame excuses.

"So you think she is lying! Mother there's prove that he is sick!" She spat and stomped her foot. " HOW COULD YOU THINK SHE IS LYING!" She yelled at her top her lungs. Her mother's eyes met hers. Penelope hated her daughter.

Cheryl was disgusted by her whole family. How could her mother think that Alice is lying. And Fp didn't do any harm to anybody. Okay maybe covering up her brothers murder was a little dishearting. But the real one to blame was her ex father.

"She's Alice she lies about everything." Her mother sliced the tension with one word. Lie was the word. That word was what Cheryl's whole life was based on.

"Shes not lying. Mother there's burns and marks and bruises to prove it! God why don't you listen!" She agreed as she pointed her finger at her mother. "FP COULD DIE!" She screamed as she held in her rage. "Mom, Jughead could lose his father. I know Fp is not the best. BUT HE COULD DIE, BECAUSE OF HAl COOPER!" She spat as her voice echoed the room. Penelope sent her burning eyes into her awful daughters direction.

"Who cares! He's a nobody!" Her mother said in a nasty tone and she slapped her daughter across the face.

Cheryl grabbed her burning cheek. It still burned as it bruised up and swelled. Cheryl was so sick of being mistreated. Her own life had been a lie. Her mother didn't even two shits about her. Her father murdered her own twin brother, Jason. She had enough of this bullshit.

"Mom how could you say that!" Cheryl cried as she still held her cheek. "After Daddy killed Jason! You are taking your murdering husband's cousins defense! Why mother!" She screamed as clicked her heels. Her mother turned on her heel and whirled her body toward her.

"Because Hal is innocent and all the rest are lying!" She snapped as she slapped her again.

"HE FUCKING TRIED TO MURDER ALICE And FP! HOW CAN YOU BE SO INSENSITIVE!" Cheryl had enough and slapped her mother in the face. Penelope was outraged by her daughter's accusations.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, CHERYL MARJOIRE BLOSSOM!" Her mother snapped indignant as she punched her to the couch. Cheryl slammed her head on the coffee table. "STOP INSINUATING THAT HE DID THIS! BECAUSE HE DIDN'T!" Her mother exclaimed as she stormed to the stairs. Cheryl had enough of her mother protecting him.

"I'm not insinuating anything! I'm not accusing. I'm stating the truth! He did his and there's no denying that! Cheryl galled as she stormed to her room. Penelope spun her head 360 and grabbed her daughter's arm and twisted it.

"I love him and I'm not letting him take the fall for that bitch, And that nobody!" Her mother sniffed as she got in her face. Cheryl was caught off guard her mother loves a psychopath. Those words made Cheryl's stomach heave hearing those god forsaken words. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut! And listen to me! Her mother iilogical snapped and stalked off leaving Cheryl with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Cheryl couldn't believe it. She had enough of this hell of a house. She grabbed all her belongings she could carry. She slammed the glass door behind her and it shattered. She could hear her mother swearing her head off. "CHERYL, YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!" Her mother yelled enraged and started chasing her. Cheryl ran as fast as she could. Her feet ached, her face hurt. She ran and ran until she couldn't see any sign of her awful hallot mother. Cheryl had nowhere to stay. She felt unwelcome at her own house. She finally reached Sweetwater. She stared at the ice she stood on only a few months ago. Archie broke his hand to break the ice. She could never replay him. She didn't will like she deserved to live. She decided to pay Archie a visit. She kept hoping Mr Andrews would be so kind to let her stay. She walked away from the river and made her way to the Andrews house.

Archie heard a knock his door. It's been hours since Ronnie showed up. Jughead decided to sneak some of his dads beers, he secretly snuck into his carry on. Archie didn't find out until he saw Jughead stumbling around the house, almost falling down the stairs. Archie was finally able to calm jughead down, but his father found Jughead sneaking more beers. Jughead was pretty out of it. So he might not remember what happened. But Archie remembers his Dad's face. He was so angry. It had been a long time since Archie had seen his dad so pissed.

Archie walked over to the door and swung the door open. To his surprise he saw no other then Cheryl Blossom. He took another look at her face, and saw red fingernail scratches. His eyes were feeling like it was all a trick but the Cheryl broke down crying. He hated seeing girls cry. It was always his weakness.

"Cheryl, what happened to your face?" Archie asked with a voice full of concern. Cheryl was taken back by how sweet Archie sounded. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

"My mother." Cheryl cried as she collapsed into his arms. Archie caught her and held her close. The first thing was why? And how could someone do that to their kid.

"Tell me what happened." Archie whispered softly in her hair. She sniffled and pulled away. She wiped her eyes. Her signature crimson red lips were smeared and her mascara was dripping from her eyes from her crying.

"I was in my room and I heard my mother swearing at the tv. I just finished crying after hearing about Fp." She paused. "Tell Jughead I'm so sorry." She apologized as she wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath in. "I went out of my room and found mother. We got into a huge argument about Hal not being the one and then she slapped me. After I regained my strength I slapped her back and then I packed my stuff up and got the hell out of there." Cheryl confessed. Archie stared at her eyes and pulled her in for a reassuring hug. A hug she really needed.

"I'm so sorry, Cheryl. So I'm guessing you need a place to stay." Archie announced as he took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

Her eyes met with Jughead who looked exhausted and barely recognizable. Jughead looked up and stared blankly at Cheryl. He was confused why she was here. In Archie's house. Before he could ask. Cheryl opened her mouth and spoke.

"Jug, I'm so sorry. Your father didn't deserve any of that." She cried and hugged him. Jughead was conflicted but he gave in and wrapped his arms around her. Getting his face full of her ginger red hair. Her tears soaked his shirt. He didn't really care.

"Cheryl thank you. This is really unexpected of you, but I appreciate it." He smiled for the first time in a few days.

Archie heard his phone ringing and swiped his screen to pick it up. He saw Veronica's name pop. He looked over at Jughead and Cheryl. They were actually getting along and talking.

"Hey Ronnie, what's up?" Archie said into the phone. He could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Archiekins, I have some good news." She stated. He held his phone loosely but not too loose to let it slip.

"What's the news?" Archie asked eagerly hoping it was something good. She said it was good but it could just be his mind playing tricks on him.

"Fp is awake and he's asking for Jughead." She exclaimed cheerfully. Archie couldn't believe the words. Fp was okay.

"Oh my god that's great!" He exclaimed nearly jumping up and down. jughead and Cheryl whipped their heads around. They were both utterly confused why Archie is all sudden really extremely happy.

"I know. Go tell Juggie." She stated happily. Archie practically tripped on his way to Jughead.

"Okay I will. I got go tell him." He said as he hung.

Jughead examined Archie's happiness. It was so abnormal. He only got like his when he has great, unbelievable news. Archie's smile got wider. Cheryl was a little confused as well. Arche moved over the chair and sat down. He placed a hand on Jughead's shoulder.

"Juggie, your dad is awake and he's asking for you." He said not letting his smile leave his face. Jughead couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Archie's mouth. It all sounded too good to be true. It almost felt surreal. Cheryl felt her heart leap with happiness.

"Oh my god, Juggie that's great!" Cheryl exclaimed as she threw her arms around Jughead. Jughead felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. He didn't expect Cheryl to be so happy.

"Really it's true?" Jughead asked trying not to get his hopes up. Archie smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, Juggie. He's alright and he wants to see you. Dads in his room. I don't think they called him yet." Archie stated as he grabbed Jug's hand and pulled out of the chair.

Cheryl followed the two boys to Mr Andrews office. She felt out of place here but also accepted. It almost felt unreal to her. A family who cares for their children and would be crushed if anything ever happened to them. Cheryl wished that her mother would love her the way most families love their children. Archie and Jughead knocked on the office door. Fred heard knocking on his door, he got up from his office chair and walked over to door, slowy opening it. Fred opened the door, to be faced with Archie and Jughead. He was still furious about Jughead drinking.

"Arch, Jug what is it? Why do you guys look so happy?" Fred asked as he stood by the door with his arm crossed against his chest. Archie was going to talk but Jugheaf silenced him.

"Mr A, Dads up. He's alive." Jughead stated as he leaped into his arms. Fred was still trying to comprehend what he was told. He caught Jughead just in time and wrapped his arms around his second son. He was expericing so much happiness it was almost overwhelming.

"Oh my god, let's go!" He exclaimed as he snatched up his keys and threw it up in the air, catching it with the other free hand. He didn't realize there was a certain other red head standing there. "Whoops, I didn't see you there, Cheryl." He apologized as he handed her something that fell out of her bag. She didn't realize she dropped her phone.

"Oh it's okay, Mr Andrews. It's just a phone." She stated. She then soften her tone, " I'm more focused on is where I'm going to live now." She mutters under her breath. But it didn't go unnoticed by Jughead or Fred.

"What do you mean a place to stay, Cher?" Jughead asked in a concerned tone. He knew all about how harsh Cheryl's mother was. To be honest he now thought her mother was the ice woman now. She looked up to Archie for guidance or at least help.

"Dad, Cheryl's mother is awful to her." Archie cut in. Fred didn't like his son's choice of words.

"Archibald, that's not nice to say!" He scolded pointing his finger in Archie's face. Archie didn't mean for such harsh words. Cheryl butted in.

"Mr Andrews he's not wrong in any means. My mother is awful. She didn't care I tried to kill myself a few months ago. And we got into a disagreement about Hal." Cheryl butted in as she hissed through the pain. "She thinks Hal is a saint. She thinks Hal did no wrong." She spat and paused again.

"She even said that Alice was lying and I know darn well she wasn't. I saw the horrific pictures." She swallows the tears she was holding in. Archie comes to her side for comfort.

Fred was appalled by the words that came out her. He had no idea how cruel Cheryl's mother was. "She said who cares if Fp dies. She said he was a nobody. And then I called her out and she slapped me and pushed." Cheryl cried as the tears burned her swollen eyes. Jughead was angered by her mother saying that. How could a human say that? "I'm so sorry Jughead. She had no right to say that. She also said that I was accusing. But there's surveillance footage to prove he broke out. But he had some help." Cheryl stated as she wiped her eyes.

"You mean like an accomplice?" Jughead questioned as he raised his eyebrow. Cheryl nodded her head.

"Yes. I just have no clue. I mean this town is really shady, sketchy." Cheryl said ironically. "What are you waiting for Jug? Go see your dad, if I had a Dad who cares like you. I would sure hell be running in the rain to get to him." Cheryl explained as she kissed Jughead's cheek. Jughead knew she was right.

"Let's go and you to Cheryl." He called out. Cheryl was surprised. She whipped her long silky ginger red around and faced Jughead, eyed him suspiciously.

"Me? You want me to come?" Cheryl questioned with a nervous laugh as she felt her face burn with embarrassment. Jughead chuckled at her nervous laughter. She wasn't known for being shy or nervous. She more outgoing then shy.

"Cher, I don't care what your mother said, frankly I think your mother is a bitch. And I'm sorry for my language Mr A. But when Cheryl told me that her mother didn't care about her trying to kill herself. It just boiled my blood. Cher, come with us. I know the bitchiness is an act. A well executed act, may I say." He chuckled as he got up and hugged her.

"Thanks Jug. That means a lot." Cheryl smiled while hugging him back.

Fp opened his eyes, and he instantly sat up in his bed. His son was crying over him and collapsed in his arms. Jughead couldn't hold it in anymore. He was so glad his father was okay. He honestly didn't know what he would of done if his father would of died. Cheryl watched the embrace between the father and son. Tears slipped from her dark brown eyes as she watched the heartwarming reunion. Archie also had tears wetting his eyes. Fred was in disbelief his friend was alive. He wanted to yell at him for going by himself. But he didn't want to ruin the moment between Jughead and his father. Fp picked up his son's cheek and cupped in his hands.

"Jug, I know you haven't been eating." Fp whispered as his eyes collected a few tears on his waterline almost aching to be released. "Why Juggie? That's not like you, Jug. Don't do that to yourself. Veronica came by and told me Jug." Fp admitted as he held Jughead closer to him and Jughead buried his face into his chest. Jug was caught off guard. He pulled away from his father's grasp and wiped his eyes.

"Dad, I know it's not me. I.. just haven't had the ambition to do anything, including my writing." Jughead confessed as he rolled up his sleeves. He was nervous to tell his dad about one thing Archie doesn't even know. Fp stared at his son's arms in horror. At that moment Fp felt like he failed, at being a father, husband, friend and a protector.

"Jug, w-hy?" Fp stutters as tears leak off his eyes. He grabbed his son's arms gently. The cuts were red but scarred. Fp had no idea how long Jughead had been doing this to himself. "When did this start?" Fp asked as he pulled his son closer. Jughead takes a deep breath to explain.

Cheryl looks at Jughead's arms and feels the tears pool in her brown eyes. Archie felt broken, he didn't realize why Jughead spent so much time in the bathroom. His heart ached. He hated himself for missing the signs. Fred his stomach twist with gulit. Cheryl had this conundrum that she should tell Betty. Maybe her, Betty and Jughead could deal with their coping skills together, like team work or team building.

"I don't know why I started doing it. I used to do it when you were drinking. One day I had enough and shut the door behind me. I grabbed one of your razors and slashed my arm. But after you started cleaning up and getting your shit together, I stopped." Jughead explained as tears burned his Blue-green eyes. Fp felt sick to his stomach. It was all his fault. He was the reason Jughead this to himself. "But a few days ago, I started to feel less and less like myself. I was in the bathroom and something was triggered and I grabbed it and slashed my arms." Jughead confessed as he rolled down his sleeves, not wanting to meet his dad's worried filled eyes.

"Oh my god, Jug! I'm such a horrible father. I let you do this to yourself." Fp cried holding Jughead in a tight grip. Jughead felt his bones being crushed and started coughing. Fp realized he was holding him too tight and softened his grip. "Sorry, Jug." Fp apologized wiping his son's tears away with his thumb. Jughead felt safe in his father's arms.

"Dad I will get the help. I talked to Betty the other day she said Alice was released yesterday." Jughead stated as he hugged his father tightly not letting go. Fp was so worried about his son, that he forgot about Allie. He felt bad.

"Juggie, I have some news." He pauses, he didn't want to overwhelm his son. Jughead looked up at his father and smiled giving him a reassuring nod.

"What is it?" Jughead asked trying to keep himself from breaking out into a smiling werido. Fp swallows his nervousness.

"I- I mean your a big brother again. Is that okay?" He asked jughead worried about his reaction. He knew his son wasn't actually a fan of his relationship with Alice. Jughead looked at his father like he was hit by deer lights. He was a big brother again? Alice is pregnant? Wow that wasn't something he was expecting. But this is Riverdale. And in Riverdale your always surprised with unpleasant news and discoveries.

"Oh... wow that's good I guess. I wasn't expecting to hear that." Jughead struggled to keep from trailing off into his own thoughts.

Fp wasn't surprised by his son's response. Then he remembered they weren't alone and he looked up to see Cheryl, Archie and Fred with their mouths gapped open. Cheryl was conflicted. Alice was pregnant. Nobody had seen her not since the news report came out. Archie was confused, but he knew what happened. Archie didn't want the image in his head though. His face cringed as he even thought about it. Fred just smiled at his friend. He was happy Fp was finally on the right track.

"Congrats man." Fred whistled as he hugged his old friend. He didn't want to let go of him. But it was starting to get werid. Fp appreciated the love and support he was receiving.

"Thanks Freddie." Fp chuckled as he felt his son dozing off in his arms. He looked down at his son and kissed his forehead.

He softly brushed his son's hatless head. It wasn't like Jughead to not wear his beanie. But Fp now realized that his son wasn't himself. He had no idea his son was cutting. He broke his heart. He didn't want his son to do this to himself. Fred looked around the room and saw the two ginger-red heads staring.

"Why don't you guys get something to eat. I have to speak with Fp in private." Fred stated as he turned his body. Archie and Cheryl nodded their heads and left the room silently. Fred walked over to Fp and took a seat next to Fp's bed. Fred knew exactly what thoughts were spiraling in his brain.

"I know you feel like you failed." Fred briefly pauses as he eyes Fp straight in his light brown eyes. "Fp you didn't know. You were high strung on pain killers. And the drinking was a biological. Your father was a heavy drinker." Fred explained as he softens his tone. Fp listened to words trying to let them soak in, but he still felt like a failure.

"I get what your saying." Fp glances up at the ceiling not meeting Fred's eyes. "I just don't understand why he didn't come to me. I mean if he told me. I would of known a lot sooner. I just feel.. guilty, you know?" Fp explained as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to relieve any pain.

His arms still hurt, legs. The pain killers were starting to wear off. Fp felt a sharp pain in his adomen. Fred noticed how Fp was holding his stomach. He hit the call button on the side of his bed. The nurse who was supposed to call his son showed up. Fp wasn't exactly happy to see the women right in front of him. But he didn't really want to fight the battle while having horrible stomach pains.

"I'm guessing the pain meds wore off. Am I right?" The nurse asked in observant tone as she grabbed his chart and read it throughly.

Fp bit his tongue trying not to go off. He was furious. He was irritable. He was in pain. All he wanted was some fucking pain meds. He inhaled sharply and cleared his throat harshly.

"Yeah you think!" Fp snapped as he moaned in pain. Fred wasn't surprised, nor happy with Fp's response. The nurse's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting to be snapped at. But she truly understood. The man was in pain.

"Fp, I get your in pain." Fred stated as he crossed his arms. "But you didn't have to react that way." Fred argued and then turned to the nurse, who was standing in the door way with his chart. "I'm sorry Mrs June, he's having a hard time. He didn't mean to snap at you like that." Fred said apologetically as his eyes narrowed in her direction. Fp just rolled his eyes back and bit back his sharp tone.

"Just get me some damn meds, already!" Fp scoffed as he held his stomach in agony. Fred sent a judging look in Fp's direction. Fp knew he shouldn't be so harsh on her. He was just in so much pain, it was hard to control his temper. The nurse quickly scurried out of the room and fetched his meds as fast as her little legs could carry her.

A little while later, Nurse June returned to his room and gave him his meds. Fp felt instant relief in his stomach. His pain level went from a 10 to a 2 in a matter of seconds. Fp was giving an sedative to take care of the rest of his pain. Fred checked the time it was 9 pm now and the kids had school. He decided that Jughead didn't have to go. He knew how exhausted Jughead was. He hadn't slept really well. And he could tell. Jughead never said anything about it. Fred couldn't stop thinking about how dark Jughead had gotten just in a few days. Archie and Cheryl saw his father heading toward them.

"It's time to go." Fred called as he got closer.

Archie and Cheryl got up from their chairs and followed him to his truck. Cheryl was exhausted. Fighting with her mother really took energy out of her. It was also a very emotional day. Hopefully tomorrow will be much more relaxed. Cheryl really didn't want to go to school. But she knew she had to. The one thing she was afraid of. Would be her mother taking the River Vixens from her. Cheryl's only happiness left. Could be gone in a split second. Had Cheryl really fucked up? Or will it all turn out in the end? Cheryl didn't know the answer to question. Well at least not yet.


	33. Locked Tight

_Chapter 33~ Locked Tight_

 _It was 5 in the morning, Betty woke up to sound of moaning. She rushed toward her mother's room. There was this adrenaline in her, causing every bad thought inching its way into her brain. Betty opened her mother's door and the moaning got louder. She rushed to her mom's bed and turned on the bedside light. Her mother was in fetal position, holding her legs to her stomach moaning._

 _"Mom are you okay?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. The worry was undeniable in her voice. Alice just kept moaning. Betty had no clue if it was a false alarm. She moved her hands on her adomen and her mother screamed out. Betty's eyes widen. She know something was desperately wrong. She wrapped her arms around her mother and picked up with all her might. She quickly left the house carrying her mother in her arms. As she finally reached the car, she felt her arms slipping. She adjusted her grip, opened the car door, placing her in the backseat and closing the door gently shut behind her. Betty felt herself starting to panic. This wasn't a good sign. The baby was most likely put under too much pressure in the situation. She hoped her mom didn't lose the baby. When she saw her mother so happy hearing her baby was okay. She knew her mother didn't really get to be the mother was intended to be._

 _As Betty was about to start the car, she realized she forgot her keys. She spung out of the car, into the house and grabbed the keys on the counter. She put the keys in the ignition and drove away as fast she could go. The whole way there she was scared. She knew she was going pretty fast. She got to a stop light and started slowing down. Her mother's cries of pain had settled down. But still came every 4 minutes. She knew this was too soon. Babies could be miscarried in the earlier weeks, especially the first week. She reached the hospital and pulled right next to the E.R doors. Nurses and doctors rushed in to help. Betty stood there stunned as she watched her mother get wheeled away. Her stomach knotted in fear._

 _Jughead woke up to the sounds of his father's machines. He slowly lifted his dad's arms away from him. He put his feet out in front and jumped. Jughead was feeling hungry was he took a trip to the vending machine. As he turned the corner he saw a familiar face. From the distance he couldn't get a clear picture who's face it was. When the familiar face turned her head, her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying. Jughead didn't expect to see Betty. He raced his way over to her, not caring if there was a no running rule in the hospital._

 _"Betty, what are you doing here?" Jughead asked trying to catch his breath. Betty turned her head to a voice she recognized like the back of her hand. She was Juggie. She just collapsed in his arms._

 _"Juggie." She cried windedly as she reached out for him. He caught her and instantly wrapped his arms around her. His first thought was why is she here? His stomach tighten as Betty let out more sobs._

 _"Betts, what's going on?" He asked again feeling his stomach tighten. Betty lifted her head for a second and wiped her eyes._

 _"My mom she is in the hospital." Betty cried as she buried her head in his chest. Jughead stood there stunned as she cried into his chest. His heart broke for her. She had gone through so much. This whole year had been very stressful. His throat went dry. After he was finally able to speak, he cleared his throat._

 _"Awe Betty, I'm so sorry." He said softly into her ear. "What happened? I thought she was doing fine." Jughead asked as she continued to bury herself in his chest sobbing her heart out. Betty heard his soft voice echoing over the sound of her sobs._

 _"I- I woke up to my mom moaning in pain. It was five in the morning. I was exhausted after doing loads of laundry and cleaning the house, every inch. I sorta started cleaning as a stress reliver." Betty explained in muffled tone. She then lifted her head. Her face was lined with her tears. "I drove her here as fast as possible. I was scared I was going to lo-." Betty swallowed the lump. "Lose her." Her voice cracked and she started crying again._

 _Jughead listened to Betty crying. He knew he shouldn't bring betty into the room. His dad would get suspicious. And that's the last thing he needed to think about. He didn't need to worry about more stuff, that could put stress on his heart. He grabbed her hand and led her to his dad's room. He knew she need to sleep. She was exhausted. It looked like she hadn't been sleeping. He would be questioned. He might just have to lie for his father's sake._

 _Fp shifted and opened his eyes. He didn't see his son laying next to him. Did Fred take him home? Fp knew that Jughead probably got hungry. He heard muffled sounds coming outside. He sat up a bit in his bed. Heard his son's voice and a girl's as well. Fp thought maybe it was a nurse. Or someone stranger asking for directions. But the tone his son used, really made his head spin. It was a chilling tone. He heard the door open and he pretended to be asleep. Just like Jughead used to do when he passed by. Fp squinted his eyes. He saw his son and a blonde. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him. But Fp really thought that the blonde looked a lot like Betty. It was too long to be Chic._

 _A light flickers on and Fp opens his eyes. His eyes widened with realization. Betty Smith his room. But why? He looked over at his clock. It said it was 6 am. Jughead turned around to see his father looking at him with curiousness. Fp took another look at Betty's face and noticed her eyes were red and puffy. Why does it look like she was crying? Not just normal crying more like someone got hurt. His stomach tighten to the thought. No something didn't happen. It's just all in his imagination. Fp kept thinking as he stared at the Betty's eyes._

 _"Betty? What are you doing here at 6 in the morning?" Fp asked as he eyed her suspiciously._

 _Betty looked away from Fp's gaze. She didn't want to upset him. Fp watched her look away from him. That just made him more suspicious. He felt a pang gnawing at his stomach. He thought made it was just pain, but this pain was much different then he had last night. Jughead sighed and walked up to his father's bed. He closed his eyes for a faint moment before explaining._

 _"Dad, don't freak. But something happened." Jughead sighed softly staring at the floor. Fp felt his mouth go dry. His palms began to sweat. Every thought entered his mind. Every possible bad thought taunted his brain. Fp nodded his head and let his son continue. " Alice's in the hospital." Jughead stated holding Betty's hand. Fp was confused. Alice was here? Then it all started to sink in._

 _"S-omething happened to Allie?" Fp asked as his voice cracked._

 _He hated being emotional. He viewed as being seen weak. Betty squeezed Jughead's hand tightly and then relaxed. Betty couldn't speak or utter a word. All her thoughts were frozen. She just was only able to nod her head, confirming Fp's question. Betty felt her pager vibrate. The doctor gave her a pager to update her. She looked at the message. "Your mother lost the baby. We are very sorry, Ms Smith." The message read. Betty felt her stomach lurch. Fp and Jughead reacted to Betty's face. It must of been not great news._

 _Then it dinged again. Betty wiped her mouth. She read it. " Ms Smith, I forgot to explain. What room are you in?" The doctor paged said. Betty looked at her mouth bemused. She then type back a reply. "I'm in room 216. The second floor.". Then got another ding." I will be there in a few minutes." It said. Betty looked up from her phone and a confused expression was written on her face. Jughead grabbed the pager and read it. Was he no longer a big brother? He just found yesterday. This wasn't fair. Fp was confused. Why did Betty get quiet all of a sudden?_


	34. Tongue Tied In Vines

_Chapter 34 ~ Tongue Tied In Vines_

 _There was a tap on the door. Betty shifted and saw the doctor tapping on the door frame. Fp didn't recognize the doctor. Though he didn't really pay attention which doctors are who's. Betty walked up to the doctor and greeted him with a genuine handshake. The doctor smiled and shook her hand. Betty let go of his hand and he followed her into the room. Betty was anxious. Did something happen to her mom? She already lost the chance to have a younger sibling. It killed her inside. Even if she didn't show it, it destroyed her. She hated her father even more then she did before. He took her happiness away. She was even starting suspect him of being the Black hood. Betty had this feeling that they didn't catch the real one._

 _"Me. Smith, sorry for getting you all worried." The doctor apologized as she took a seat in the chair next to her. Jughead and his father listened closely. "Your mother did lose the baby." The doctor shook the room with her words. Fp felt his world starting to crumble. "But there was another. Actually two." The doctor stated to Betty. Betty was shell shocked. What her mom was pregnant with triplets? Woah that was a huge shocker. The smiths never had a set of triplets not in 5 generations._

 _"Wait your saying that there was three and now it's just two?" Betty questioned as the room fell dead slient. The doctor nodded his head and looked around the room. Fp was still trying to comprehend the news of losing the baby. And now there's two._

 _"I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm guessing the doctor didn't find the other two. They could of been hiding behind one another. They sometimes only pick up the first heartbeat. By the way I'm Dr. Grey." Dr Gray explained as she walked over to Fp, Jughead and shook their stunned hands. Jughead tried not to squirm when Dr. Gray shook his hand. He wasn't the one who liked being touched. It made him uncomfortable._

 _"Ms, I mean Dr. Gray. I'm the father and is there anyway you can update me about Ms Smith? I'm her boyfriend." Fp asked Dr Gray trying not to be overwhelmed by the news. Dr Gray nodded her head._

 _"Of course, Mr uh what's your name?" She asked with a sweet smile._

 _"Fp Jones." Fp said as he laid his head back on his pillow to prevent a headache, he felt coming on._

 _"Yes I can update you Mr Jones." She said as she walked over to Betty. Betty felt uneasy as the doctor approached her. "Ms Smith your mom is still in surgery. After she lost the third baby. She was bleeding. It all happened very fast. I have to get back in there but I will back..." Dr Gray stated as she looked down at her wrist watch. "In 45 minutes." She said as she walked out of the room._

 _Betty watched as Dr Gray left the room. Fp knew this was all too much for Betty to handle. She was only 16 years old. She is supposed to be in school. Jughead drapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He wanted to tell her I was going to be alright. But in all honesty he had no idea or clue if that was the case._

 _"Betty Shh it's going to be okay." Jughead whispered as she started hyperventilating in his arms. Fp knew his son very well. But he was impressed how well his son was handling all this. It was a very difficult situation to part take in._

 _"How can you all be so sure, Juggie?" She questioned as tears fell from her water lines. "This is just such messed up time! How can you have faith and belief it will be all right? I just don't feel like my life is worth." She paused and mumbled the last part "living." She cried. Jughead didn't know she was dealing with the burden to "live". It made him sick._

 _"Hey, Hey don't say that. That's not the Betty Smith I know. Your the strongest, bravest woman I know, Juliet. Don't think your worthless, unwanted and undeserving to be here. That's not the true Betty I know. I know you feel like your life is falling apart. But your not alone." Jughead paused to unveil his arms. Betty stared at his arms. Tears bursted out of her eyes. How could she have not known?_

 _"Juggie... why... this is no-" she cut herself off and started sobbing uncontrollably. Fp heard the words out of his son's mouth. And felt haunted by the same feeling Betty was experiencing right in front of him._

 _"I know it's not me, Betty. Don't blame yourselves, guys. Cause I know deep down you will." Jughead said directly to his father and Betty. Fp swallowed the lump and cleared his throat._

 _"Jug, why don't you take Betty to the cafe. I bet your hungry, Jug." He chuckled as he sat up. His stomach was still sore. Jughead saw a glimmer of happiness shine through his father's eyes._

 _"Okay." He muttered. He then grabbed Betty's hand. "Let's go. I'm starving." Jughead complained as his stomach rumbled. Fp just grins at his son's tone. He missed this Jughead._

 _Kevin glanced at the empty seat where Jughead usually sat at the back of the classroom. It was odd how Jughead didn't show up. It was his fourth hour. Jughead hadn't been in school for a few days. Well since Fp was admitted into the hospital. The room went slient as Archie, Veronica and Cheryl walked in all at the same time. Everyone was surprised how different Cheryl looked. Kevin, himself was trying to connect the dots. Cheryl the Cheryl Blossom was wearing a hoodie. Legit not an warning. Has hell froze over yet? She still looked flawless. She had light pink luscious lips, instead of her hardcore red lips. It seemed like from Kevin's Pov that Cheryl was just taking a breather from her usual style. Cheryl took her seat next to Archie and Veronica sat next to Kevin. The cliques were combinding together. It was utterly speechless to watch. Kevin turned his body and mouthed to Veronica. She looked up from her phone._

 _"What?" She mouthed as she tried not to make it obvious that she wasn't paying any attention to Mrs Heckle's boring rendition of the Beatles. It wasn't like the Beatles weren't good. They're a classic of all history of music._

 _"Where's Betty and Jughead?" He mouthed back as he turned back to the lesson that was being taught. Veronica looked around the classroom and saw no sign of them. She knew Jughead was probably staying home again after his father woke up._

 _"Well Jug is probably staying home. Because his dad just woke up. But I have no idea where B is." Veronica whispered in with an concerned expression printed on her face. Kevin sighed and continued to listen to the boring lesson._

 _The bell was about to ring. Veronica and Kevin were dying out of boredom. Archie and Cheryl had other things in their minds. Cheryl kept worrying about the rumors. Rumors spread like wildfire blazing the trees in the town of Riverdale. Archie turned his head and saw Kevin and Ronnie having a detailed conversation. He thought was probably about what the newest trends were of the day._

 _As the bell rang, they were dismissed for lunch. Archie thought about sitting by the bull dogs. But he decided to sit with Ronnie, Kevin and Cheryl. Yes Cheryl was now sitting with them. It was odd, but it wasn't out of the ordinary. Cheryl was outcasted after a rumor came out that she helped Jughead kidnap Betty's mom. It was all fake. Cheryl was fine with being not popular. She actually hated it. She never knew who was really true and who was being fake._

 _"Hey guys." Toni said as she passed by the core four table. Cheryl thought about being cocky. But she didn't really like being a bitch. She honestly hated it._

 _"Hi Toni." Cheryl replied as she took a bite of her lunch. Toni stared at her in shock._

 _"Did you just call me by my real name, Cheryl?" Toni questioned in an surprised tone. Cheryl gave her a friendly nod._

 _"Yes cha cha." She smirked as she sipped her can of Chery Cola. Veronica and Kevin watched in amusement as they bit back giggles and laughs. Archie just sat there munching on a bag of potato chips. Archie wished Betty and Jughed were there watching Cheryl shamelessly first with Toni, without even knowing it._

 _"Okay, Ms Blossom, I better it get back to my table." She equipped as she licked her lips. "You known the Serpents. Or what you called me before. What was that? Oh yeah the queen of buskers." She mocked as she walked away, leaving Cheryl speechless. What has she just got herself into? Cheryl wondered as she took another sip of her drink. Cheryl felt everyone at the table was staring at her with smirks and grins marking their faces._

 _"What?" Cheryl said as she took a bite of her pizza. Veronica just smirked and sighed._

 _"Oh come on. Your flirting with her." She commented as she took a bite of her lunch. Kevin nodded along._

 _"Cher, it's so obvious you have the hots for queen of the buskers." Kevin remarked. Cheryl just sent a glare in his direction. "Hey, you're words not mine." Kevin said as he defended himself from her wrath. She just did her ionic eye roll and stared down at her tray. She knew they were right. What was she supposed to do? Deny the truth until the break out of her? She thought not._

 _"I think you guys lost it." Cheryl stated with an eye roll._

 _Lunch passed by and it was time to go home. Ronnie found out that Cheryl was staying with Archie and his father. I didn't bug her. Not anymore since she knew Cheryl has a crush for The Queen of the teen Serpents. Veronica started to worry more about Betty. She grabbed her phone and dialed B's number. It rang a few times and went straight to voicemail. V was starting to get more freaked out. Archie decided since Betty wasn't answering her phone, he'll call Jughead. It rang once and then there was a click sound._

 _"Hey Archie." Jughead said into the phone sounding exhausted. He could just tell by the tone of Jughead's voice. That it had been a tough day._

 _"Jug, do you know where Betty is? She didn't come in today." Archie explained as his stress level started to raise. He could hear heavy sigh._

 _"Arch, Alice was admitted. She lost the baby." Jughead said and paused. "But that's not the strangest news. She was pregnant with triplets and now it's just twins." Jughead explained with draining in his voice. He sounded happy, but really tired as well. She lost the baby. But it was three and now it's just two. This all was very confusing Archie._

 _"Woah... wow that's very complicated news." Archie answered taking in all the information that he was told. "Is she okay now?" He asked feeling a pit raise from all the silence._

 _"The doctor said 45 mins but that was 5 hours ago. Betty is sleeping that's why she is not answering." Jughead said softly as the emotions started to catch up in his voice._

 _"Oh.. well do you want me to come visit?" Archie asked as he held his phone to his chin. " I have juicy news. I know, I know you don't like gossip. But you we love this one." Archie equipped as a grin crossed his face. Jughead could be heard sighing and groaned._

 _"Fine but it better be good. Cause I don't like gossip!" Jughead grumbled through the phone. Archie smiled to himself before turning back to Ronnie._

 _"I promise, Jug. You will be happy to hear this one." Archie said with a smile. Jughead groaned again._

 _"Better be!" He growled. Archie just started laughing. "I'm being serious!" He snapped as his voice echoed sharply through the speaker of the phone._

 _"You will Juggie." Archie stated again. "I got to go. Cheryl and Ronnie keep begging me to watch re-runs of Gossip girl." Archie complained. He actually heard Jughead respond._

 _"Oh poor Archie. Who's going to save you!" He mocked before ending the call. Archie sighed and met Ronnie and Cheryl's glaring eyes._

 _"Gossip Girl is a to die for show!" Cheryl whipped as she turned her head toward the tv. Then Ronnie butted in. "Now sit down and watch!" Ronnie demanded. Archie wasn't looking forward to suffering through hours of Gossip girl Re-runs._


	35. Sometimes Healing Takes Time

**_~Sorry this chapter took so long. Yesterday I lost WiFi for a few hours and I have been very busy with school. And school is my top priority. Thanks for being so patient. ~ Aut_**

 _Chapter 35 ~ Sometimes Healing Takes Time_

5 hours later, Alice slowly flicked her eyes open. She was exhausted. Her stomach felt like knifes were stabbing her. Her eyes searched the room in confusion. She couldn't remember what was going on. Shit the baby. No, no was her first thought. Not the baby. She guessed someone heard her moans and cries. Then she moved her eyes to otherside and was met with a doctor in a pink uniform.

"Ms Smith." The doctor in front of her called out. She was confused and was still trying to figure what happened. And why was she here? "I'm doctor Gray. I'm your OGBYN. You did lose the baby, Ms Smith." Her doctor explained.

Alice felt herself staring to zone out after her doctor told her she lost the baby. She didn't see the sense on even listening to a word. It wasn't important anymore. Maybe it was for the best. Fp hadn't woken up yet. He might of left her by now. She started zoning back in. But a few words in particular stuck out to her. "Triplets turned into twins." Alice's eyes widened in shock. She had three babies and now it's just two. How could that be?

"Wait did you just say I was pregnant with triplets but lost the third baby and now it's just twins?" Alice said star-struckened as her mouth was gapped open.

"Yes. I know it's very confusing right now. Your doctor didn't get the whole image. I know twins is still a lot but just think it's much better than tripets."Dr Gray joked as she looked over at stunned Alice. She couldn't believe the words she was hearing. This had to be a joke.

"I guess your right." Alice sighed as she felt her head get a strong pain. She wasn't expecting to be in the hospital again.

"I'm going to update your daughter okay." Her doctor said before leaving the room. Alice was left in the room. Still trying to comprehend how her previous doctor missed the ultrasound. There's two babies. Her babies. She smiled as she laid her head back waiting for her doctor to return.

After Betty's long nap. She heard Jughead on the phone. It sounded a lot like Archie. Oh shit she forgot to tell them she wasn't coming in today. Betty had so much going on. She completely forgot about everything. Her mind was in overdrive, thinking about every possible thing to not slip her mind. There was a gently knock on the door. She slowly got up from the couch trying not to wake up Fp. His doctor said that he need to get a lot of rest before he could go home. He also said that he had to take it easy for awhile. So that means no trips. Aka serpent trips. Dr Gray was standing by the doorway. Betty transitioned to the chair on the otherside of the room. It would be much quieter for him to sleep then.

"Ms Smith, Your mother is awake. She is experiencing some discomfort and that's pretty normal after a surgery." Dr Gray explained as she read the chart. Betty nodded her head as the doctor explained. "We are not sure. When she could go home. Maybe like two days, if everything checks out." Dr Gray stated as put soothing hand on Betty's shoulder. "I'm sorry for the in-convince. Your mother and the twins should be just fine. We are just keeping her here for observation. And since it's only you at the house with her. It might be a lot more impactful if she could stay here two days after those other two days. Does this make any sense?" Dr Gray questioned as she looked sympathetically into Betty's piecing soft washed out green eyes.

Betty nodded her head and mutter. "My brother Chic is staying will us."She paused. "He would be more than willing to help out and make she had someone to look after her. Does that work, Dr Gray?" Betty said in an suggestive tone.

Dr Gray found that a good idea and nodded as well. "Yes that works, Betty. I know it's a difficult process. But she will be alright, Okay?" Dr Gray said in a soft tone as she rubbed Betty's back in a soothing motion. Betty let out a pent up sigh, she had been holding in. "Okay." She mumbled as she watched Dr Gray leave the room.

Kevin sat in his room working on his social project. He had been working on it for weeks. After everything happened, he slowly relaxed and didn't do much. He was still very angry at his dad. He hadn't decided if he was going to forgive him yet. He honestly didn't know if he wanted to forgive his father yet. Kevin heard knuckles tapping on his bedroom door. He looked over to his door, carefully shut his textbook.

"Kev, dinner is done if you want it." His father said from the door way. Kevin sighed rolled his eyes.

"Okay." Kevin snipped as he looked over to his textbook and swore under his breath.

He looked over to the door and his father was already gone. He sighed in relief. He was finally able to concentrate on his project. He took out his color pencils and each color he wrote "Popular Scale". He stared at the poster board in success. He felt like he followed his artistic ability.

Cheryl felt bad for making Archie watch every episode. She decided to go apologize to him. She got up from the guest bed and closed the door behind her. Heading Archie's direction. She could hear moans and growls. Her stomach twisted in sickness. Really? She thought as she choked on her saliva. She didn't think they did it in the house. Under his father's nose. Wow she guessed they were sneak. She decided to be a bitch.

"You really like to disturb peoples train of thoughts." She sassed as she threw the door open.

Archie and Ronnie leaped from his bed. Veronica's face turned three shades of pink. She was so embarrassed. While standing in her bra, she snuck behind the side of the bed and reached underneath to grab her discarded clothes. Archie was irritated by his new house guest. She didn't have to barge in. But he was a little happier it was Cheryl rather then his dad. He wouldn't hear the end of it. Oh god if he brought it up with Hiram. He would be dead meat.

"Next time please knock." He groaned as he buckled up his jeans. Cheryl snickered as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh archiekins. You would really like to play with Veronica would yeah?" She mocked as she looked at him and then looked at blushed Veronica. She honestly didn't mean to make Veronica feel bad. "Ronica, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Cheryl said as she gave her a friendly hug. Veronica was now completely dressed and hugged Cheryl back.

"It's okay, Cheryl. Your right. Me and Archie shouldn't do it under Fred's roof." Veronica agreeded as she kissed Archie on the cheek and let the room. Archie sighed as he got up to close the door.

"Archiekins, I didn't mean to make you upset. You know? It just I was trying to apologize for making you watch gossip girl." Cheryl explained as she leaned back on the door. Archie looked at Cheryl. He didn't mean to make her feel like she was a burden.

"Cher, it's okay. I know that you think I don't like you leaving here. But the truth is I always wanted a younger sister." Archie commented as he placed his arms to his sides. Cheryl smiled as she heard the words exit his mouth.

"Awe really?" Cheryl asked as she threw her hand over her mouth in shock. Archie nodded his head and smiled in return.

"Yes I really do mean it." He said honestly. Then softened his tone. "After my parents separated. And now divorced. I never got my chance to be an older brother. Yes I had Betty and Jughead. I just always wanted a sibling. You know what's it's like to have a sibling." Archie expressed softly as he looks toward the closed wooden door. Cheryl knew exactly got what Archie was getting at. She misses her brother. He was unfairly taken from her. Cheryl felt tears wetting her eyes.

"Yeah... I get what you mean." Cheryl sighed as she blinks back her tears. Archie looks up at Cheryl. He saw the tears forming in her eyes. He felt bad. He honestly didn't mean to upset her.

"Cheryl... I didn't mean to make you cry." He sighed as he pulled her in for a comforting hug. Cheryl leaned her head against his shoulder and felt the tears erupting from her eyes. It was like she was a volcano of hot tears. She lifted her head and let out of a sniffle.

"I-ts o-kay Archie. You didn't mean to." Cheryl uttered as she sniffled. She wiped her eyes with her thumb. "Oh geez I got snot all over you. I'm so sorry, Archie." Cheryl sighed doubtfully as she felt tears going on again. Archie look down at his sleeves and saw what she was saying.

"It's okay, Cheryl. It's just a jacket." Archie said as she tried to get her to stop crying. Cheryl snorted a little and started laughing.

"Yeah it's just a jacket." Cheryl continued laughing as she started to grab the door knob. Archie started laughing with her as well.

It was like the weight was lifted from their shoulders and they finally felt like the burden was gone. Riverdale felt more like a haunted town. So much has happened there, that it didn't feel like a homey town anymore. After the town found out about the Coopers and the Blossoms were actually related. Not only that. They were the same family. The same exact DNA. It was an weird and confusing discovery that was uncovered. Betty and Cheryl haven't really completely healed. They say Healing Takes Time. It was like an old phrase. That was used for generations. Betty was still struggling with the thought her father was so cruel. She couldn't believe this man is her father. She hated Hal Cooper. She refused to have any identification with that sick son of a bitch. He's the reason why Betty hates her life. He fucked up her happiness. It was like he got high off her non-satisfaction. Ruining lives was a game to him. It made Betty sick.


	36. Fusion Of Colors

_Chapter 36 ~ Fusion Of Colors_

 _It was Tuesday, yesterday was Monday. Fp hated Mondays. It always seemed like it was a doomed day. Out of the other days of the week, Monday was always a rough start for Fp. Fp laid in his hospital bed staring at the blank tv on the wall. His mind was clouded by the thoughts that consumed his brain. He knew he was going to be a father again. But finding out you lost a chance to be a father digs deep in your heart. Hearing the words triplets being flipped to twins. Fp still had no idea how he was going to afford them. He was going to prove to Alice and himself that he can be a better father. He was ashamed of his choices he made in his life. Instead of being there for his kids, he chose to drink._

 _As he flips the tv on power, he shuffles through the tv channels. His doctor signed his discharge papers. Fp was unbelievably happy that he would finally be in his own bed. In his own place and not being stuck in one room. Jughead walks into his father's hospital room with a wheelchair in his hands. He wheeled the wheelchair to his father. Fp looked up to see his son wheeling the wheelchair to him. His son was extremely tired. He had bags underneath his eyes. He could see dark circles starting to form._

 _"Hey, Jug." He greeted his son. Jughead look up to his father and sent a smile. It had hint of exhaustion._

 _"Hey, Dad. Ready to go?" Jughead asked as he gently rubbed his eyes. Fp felt bad for his son being so exhausted. He didn't mean to worry the poor boy. Fp loved his son more than his words and actions explained._

 _Fp nodded his head, stretched his arms out. He carefully crawled out of the now made hospital bed. His stomach was still sore from the sutures that we stitched into him. As he sat down on the wheelchair, a unfondly memory edged its way into his mind. It wasn't the typical memory he wanted to remember. This memory caused pain, heartbreak, anger to all burn into him. This was a time Fp was so lost. Everything was being put into its place._

 _ **Tained Pain- 1991**_

It was March 23rd, Fp and Alice have been going strong for three years now. It was almost the end of junior year. Prom was coming up, Fp wasn't looking forward to having to dress up. But he would do it for his Allie. He had a hard time saying no to her. It was like her puppy dog eyes were so controlling, she could get anything she possibly wanted.

Fp climbed out of bed, smiling as he went to his small closet and picked something to wear. This was the day, Fp thought as he got ready for school. He already knew the matching coloring for the prom. How his tux had to match the same color as she was wearing. Fp to be honest; didn't have any clue or a care about this stuff. He was more like the go with flow guy. He got on his motorcycle and drove to us. As he drove, he felt the wind blowing across his face as he pulled into the school parking lot.

Fp walked down the hall to his locker, to only find someone who looked like a Northsider talking to his girlfriend. Fp tried to not let it bother him. He knew every guy at their school wanted her. And we're beyond jealous that Fp had his hold on her. He knew how hot, gorgeous Alice was. Alice Smith was his world. If he hadn't opened his mouth at that diner, he wouldn't have her. Fp didn't know his name, but he already didn't like the guy. Northsiders don't get alone with Southsiders. Fp closed his locker and went up to the pair.

"Hey babe." Fp said sweetly as he leaned in to give her a peck on the lips. Alice smiled and returned a peck. Then he cracked his neck. "Who are you talking to?" Fp questioned suspiciously as he pulled her close to him. Alice opened her mouth to respond.

"Oh, Fp this is Hal cooper. He is in the school newspaper. I think the Blue and Gold, right?" Alice asked Hal as she introduced them. Hal put out his hand and Fp put out his. Hal and Fp shook each other's hands politely. Fp felt this feeling in his gut, that this guy was no good.

"Yes, Alice it's the blue and gold." He said and then turned toward her again. Getting a little too close for Fp's comfort. "You should join." Hal offered planting a friendly smile on his smug face. Fp already didn't like the guy. It was only been two minutes since they encountered each other. Alice's face lit up in surprise.

"Really? You really think so?" Alice asked as she pulled sightly away from Fp. Fp felt her hands pull away. Something within him. Just felt this instant gnawing feeling, like something was going to go wrong or happen.

"Yeah why not. I have seen your writing in English and debate. Your an excellent writer." Hal commented as he watched fp's face turn into an uncomfortable expression. Hal liked watching Fp get fired up. He was flirting with his girlfriend. Fp wanted to smack the shit out of Hal's shit face.

"Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun." She stated as she turned to Fp. Who was glaring at Hal. "Don't you think this a good opportunity?" She asked in excitement. Fp loved to see her happy. He didn't want to say no. But he didn't want to give Hal Cooper the satisfaction.

"Yeah that's a great opportunity, Allie." Fp said trying to control his rage. He wasn't angry with her. Not one bit. He was angry, furious with this northsider, Hal Cooper. He had no idea who he was adding fuel to the fire. Fp wasn't going to let that northsider Hal Cooper play tricks on him. He knew exactly what he was doing. Fp wasn't dumb. He knew Hal wanted Alice. And he was going to get her one way or another.

"Well we better get started, Alice." Hal stated as he shifted his books in his hands, sending Fp a mocking smirk that only Fp could see. Alice gave Fp a goodbye kiss.

"Yeah your right, Hal." She stated as she picked up her bookbag, her and Hal headed to the blue and gold room.

Fp watched as they turned the hall and disappeared from his sight. Fp had this feeling that he should of said no. But he didn't want to be the boyfriend who controls her and contradicts her every move or choice. Fp saw Fred, who was talking to Mary Drake on the left of him. He walked up to him. Fred could tell by the sigh and expression in his face. That Fp needed him. He told Mary he had to deal with a friend issue. She understood.

"Fp, what's the matter, man?" He asks concerned evident in his voice. Fp sighed and rubbed his hand over his face in frustration. Fred felt bad for him.

"There's this guy... I think Hal Cooper. He was darn right flirting with her in front of me." Fp explained the situation as the anger boiled his blood. Fred turned to face him with a look of shock.

"Did you say Hal Cooper? The high school bulldog?" Fred exasperated as he placed a hand on Fp's shoulder.

"Yes him." Fp grumbled as he slammed his hands on the locker in front. Causing a scene and people to turn their heads. He turned to face the crowd of people. "NOTHING HERE!" He yelled and the crowd of people scurried off. Fred sighed opening his mouth.

"Are you worried about him stealing Alice away from you? Fp, you shouldn't be worried. Alice loves you. You have been together for three years, man. I wish I had that type of commitment." Fred said confinement causing Fp to leaning his head against the lockers behind him.

"I guess your right." Fp let out a sigh. He looked up at the clock on the wall and realized that he was late for chemistry class. "Shit!" Fp swore as he quickly grabbed his chem book. Fred looked the clock and sighed.

"We better get to class." Fred started and then turned back to Fp. "Fp come on, hurry!" Fred snapped as he grabbed fp's arm and dragged him to class.

"Fine! Fine!" Fp grumbled as he ripped away from Fred's grasp and stormed down the hall. Fred trailed behind him. They were so late for class. Fred didn't want to be late. But he saw his friend needed him.

Fp snapped out of his thoughts, when he noticed his son staring at him. Jughead was concerned about his dad. His dad was out of it for like a straight 16 minutes. By the look on his father's face. He could tell it was a painful memory. Jughead didn't know what it was. But he could tell that his father didn't want to remember it. A knock on the door, caused the Jones boys to turn their heads. No other then Betty Smith was standing in the doorway.

"Juggie, would you mind bring me home after you help your dad get to the trailer. I ran out of clothes and I can't get hold of Archie or any of our friends. Would you mind?" Betty asked as she rested her head on the cold metal of the door frame. Jughead smiled and nods his head.

"Yeah, I can bring you." Jughead said affirmingly as he pushed his father in his wheelchair. Fp didn't mind doing favors for people. He was just happy that he was going home first. Hospital bed aren't really comfortable.

"Thanks Juggie And Fp." Betty smiled as she held the elevator door open for them.

"It's no problem, Betty." Fp said as he looked her in her eyes. Her eyes were just as tired as his son's. The poor girl hadn't been getting sleep either. Fp didn't blame her.

The car ride was painful for Fp. His son was driving. Not that Jughead wasn't a good driver. He is a very good driver. But all the potholes the truck went over. Weren't nice on his aching back. He couldn't wait to lay in his bed. As he stood up on his crutches. Fp felt his weight shift and one of his crutches slipped. Jughead was able to catch his dad from falling. Betty gasped as she watched Fp come crashing.

"Dad, are you okay?" Jughead asks his father as he helps his father get into his bed. Fp let out a pain filled moan.

"Ye-ah it just hurts." Fp says as he takes deep breaths through the pain. Jughead and Betty sighed in relief.

"Okay, Dad. I'm going to bring Betty home now." Jughead states as he closed the door. Fp smiles and shuts his eyes. His mind start to think about another unforgettable thought.


	37. Tainted Pain

_Chapter 37~ Tainted Pain_

 _Flashback - A few months after Hal Cooper asked Alice to join Blue and Gold. Fp started having a feeling. This feeling gnawed him up inside. Was he losing his Allie? Fp hated the feeling. He noticed Alice distancing herself from wyrm and the southside Serpents._

 _Fp rolled out his dusty bike. He had to put it away for the winter. He sat on the seat and felt this instant enjoyment radiating off the sun and into his blood. He checked his watch and saw it was three in the afternoon. He put his foot on the gas and drove off. With the wind blowing against his face. The sun beating on his back. The spring air lifted the winter cold from his body. Spring was always his favorite season. That meant he could ride his motorcycle. Prom had already passed. Fp actually had a good time. As he pulled into the parking lot to meet Fred for band rehearsal, he got eye full of something he didn't want to see neither imagine._

 _Alice, his Allie was making out with a blonde behind the bleachers. Fp felt so betrayed. His heart shattered. At that moment he felt his future being mangled and tattered. He was going to propose in the near future. Fp already had a ring picked out in his mind. He could feel tears starting to burn his eyes. He wanted to tear his eyes out. But at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to. Three years of being together was all now down the fucking drain. Fp never felt so heartbroken._

 _"Allie." Fp uttered as he felt his voice starting to crack. Alice was startled by his voice. She looked up to see Fp standing there. She quickly pulled herself away and started walking up to him. That's when Fp saw Hal Cooper. He should of known. He knew Hal would do this. And this time he succeeded._

 _"Fp, baby it's not what it looks like." She said as her voice quivered with gulit. Fp felt his eyes burn with angry tears._

 _"Really! Alice you think I'm going to believe that crap!" He snapped as angry boiled up in his veins. Alice stood there with tears escaping her eyes as she listened to him. "So that wasn't you sticking your fucking tongue down his throat! I can't believe you!" Fp growled as he pointed his fingers angrily._

 _Alice swallowed the lump down her throat. "Fp please let me explain." She begged as she moved closer to him. He pushed her away._

 _"No!" He yelled as he turned away from her. He could feel his eyes burning with tears. Alice could tell he was crying. She felt bad._

 _"Fp please!" She cried as she continued to beg him. He just stayed with his back turned. "Please! Fp please! I love you!" She begged with tears streamed down her face. Fp lashed around and his eyes grew with rage._

 _"IF YOU REALLY DID LOVE ME? YOU WOULD'NT OF CHEATED!" Fp screamed as angry tears raced down his cheeks. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Alice felt the guilt consume her._

 _"F-." She was interrupted by his earth shattering yell._

 _" I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" He yelled as his teeth clenched. Hal just stood there with an amused look on his face. It was like enjoy ruining peoples life's. "Oh you think this is so funny? How would you like my fist hitting your fucking precious face!" He screamed whaling his arms. Fp threw his arm back and lunged his fist forward conducting his fist with Hal's stupid face._

 _"Fp! Stop!" Alice cried as she tried to pry Fp off of Hal. He just kept hitting until someone pulled him back. He turned around to see Clifford Blossom. His eyes were lit with anger._

 _"That's enough, Fp! Why don't you go back to your side! Where you belong!" Clifford mocked as he threw Fp to the side. Clifford stood there laughing and Hal laughed as well. Fp wiped his corner of his mouth. His hand was bruised, but not broken. "Come on Hal let's go." He demanded Hal as he pulled him away._

 _Fp started walking away. He didn't want to work on his band anymore. His world was shattered. The only person he cared about more then himself, just cheated on him. Alice stood there speechless on what to do. She didn't mean to cheat. It wasn't her intention. She slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. Fp turned his head to see her standing right next to him._

 _"Alice ... just leave." He warned softly with his back turned. Alice held back her pout. She couldn't take him being mad at her._

 _"Fp please let me explain." She utters shakily as she bit back her tears. She curled her finger into her palms. He turned around now facing her and opened his mouth._

 _"Why." He asked, his only word was why. Alice heard the haunting words why. She didn't want to say it._

 _"Please don't make me say it. Please don't." She pleaded as she grabbed a hold of his hands in her small hands. Fp swallowed his tears._

 _"Then what is it!" He snapped with angry eyes. Alice swallowed the gulit and began to open her mouth. He needed to know the truth._

 _"Fp, I- I'm in love with Hal." She choked out releasing her tears. Fp turned away from her. She couldn't see him crying. Neither did he want her to. "Fp, I didn't mean for this to happen. The kiss happened and as soon as it happened I regretted it instantly. I never meant to hurt you."_

 _She explained as more tears strung her eyes._

 _"Well now your happy! You got the life you always wanted!" He snapped as tears ran down his face. Alice stood there stunned. How did he know? "Yes I knew! I noticed how you stopped being there for me and the Serpents!" He seethed as he wiped his eyes angrily._

 _"Fp it wasn't like that. I love you!" She screamed back as tears rolled down her gulit-ridden cheeks. Fp looked her straight in the eyes and sighed._

 _"Alice it's over." He told her painfully as he turned to walk away. She grabbed his arm refusing to let him ago._

 _"No, please! I don't want Hal. I don't want to love him! I love you so much more, Fp. Please!" She cried as her nails dug in as he tried pulling away. Tears rolled down both of their cheeks. Anger and sadden filled the parking lot. It was only him and her. But it no longer felt like a team. Now it felt like they were spilt in two. He turned back to her. She released his arm a little._

 _"How long?" He painfully asked as tears rolled down. She sighed and took a deep breath._

 _"I have had feelings for him for..." She paused as tears slid down her cheeks. Fp watched her eyes look down at the ground ashamed. Once that answer leaves her mouth. The truth would be out. The heartbreaking, devastating truth will burn him to the ground. "F-or th-ree m-onths." She softly confessed as her voice was barely above a whisper. Three months. Anger boiled up inside._

 _"Three months!" He snapped again. She flinched and stepped back. "Three months! Since you introduced me to him! Are you fucking kidding me?" He bellowed as he ran his hands over his face with beyond frustration and anger. "I can't even look at you." He uttered as he stared at the ground. He was so hurt. How could she of lied to him? She wasn't the same girl he met at that diner three years ago. This girl he didn't recognize. Not one fucking bit._

 _"Baby, Plea-e." Alice begged as she hugged him tightly. Fp pushes her hands away from him._

 _"I'm sorry, Alice but this is over. You can't apologize your way out of this one. You really fucked up." Fp sighed as he stormed off to his bike._

 _He got on his bike and sped off. Leaving Alice in tears standing in the middle of the parking lot. Tears rolled down his face uncontrollably as he drove down the rides of the highway. He couldn't believe it was over. His Allie was just now Alice. It hurt him so much to even think about her. He missed her already and it hadn't even been tens without her._

 _He parked his bike and ran into the trailer. Tears aching his eyes again. He went up to the wall and tore the picture frame off it's hinges. He tore off every picture frame on that wall. He moved to the next. Pictures of them getting ice cream together. Stared at him and burned his brain with the memory. He grabbed a box and tossed all the pictures into it and shut the box tightly with duct tape and threw the box in his shed behind his trailer. His eyes tracked to his room. He opened the drawer beside the bed and pulled it out. He got back on his motorcycle and drove all the way to Sweetwater. He chucked the ring into the river and never had a second thought about it. He got home and laid in his bed realizing that it was all over._

 _Today was the time last they would ever be Alice Fp. Now it was just Alice and Fp. Three years wasted on nothing. He thought about that ring he chucked into the river. It took him two years to save enough money to be able to buy it. Today June 10th 1991 would forever be known as the day Fp started drinking and hard core drinking. He took a beer from his father's collection and took a gulp as the beer stung his throat. Though the relief of the pain numbed how he really was feeling._


	38. Promise Not To Break Me

_Chapter 38 ~ Promise Not To Break Me_

 _Jughead and Betty pulled up to her house. It seemed like hours. Maybe it was cause it was quiet and the traffic wasn't great. Betty hopped off his bike and unbuckled the motorcycle helmet. She whipped her hair around letting her blonde curls waterfall down her back. Betty was exhausted. All she wanted was sleep. She unlocked the door and went up the long staircase up to her room. Her house still felt strange to her. Even after the moved, the memories haunted her. Jughead saw her go upstairs. He looked on his phone. The time said it was 5 pm. He really should get home. He went up the stairs and knocked on Betty's door. He heard her call come in. He opened the door to see Betty in a silky cream bra and panties. He was mind blown. She looked so sexy. Another thought popped into his mind they shouldn't. Her mom was still in the hospital. And his dad was just released from the hospital. He kept thinking about all the times his dad caught them. He could still remember the words of his father. It was imbedded into his mind._

 _"Betts, you look w-ow!" He stated still blown away. She smirked as she watched his mouth still wide open. Jughead couldn't help his eyes and kept them open._

 _"Thanks Juggie." She smiled as she laid herself on her bed. She then smirked as she hit her lip. "Come Jug. You know you wanna." She teased as she started arching her back. Jughead did really want to. He had been waiting for awhile. He didn't want to be the guy to force her._

 _"Are you sure, Betty?" Jughead asked as nervousness crept into his voice. "We can wait. Your mom is still in the hospital and my dad just got out." He tried to reason with her. She just ignored him and pulled off her bra. He stared at her perfectly bare breasts. Only if her mom and his dad knew what they were about to do._

 _"Jug, I'm on the pill. I got on it when my mom was kidnapped by my father. Mom doesn't know." She explained as she got off the bed and pulled him close to her. Jughead felt this dick starting to harden._

 _"Okay got a condom?" He asked backing her to her against her bed. Jughead felt almost bad for doing this in her room. She nodded her head and reached into her bedside table. Jughead was surprised to see a drawer full of them. Betty looked up at his face. She could tell he was bemused by her drawer._

 _"Jug now! It doesn't matter why I have it okay!" She eagerly demanded as she unbuckled his jeans and straddled her legs around his hips. Jughead didn't expect her to be dominant. Don't underestimate a Smith._

 _She lifted her hips and went on top. Jughead kicked off his jeans and worked his way with tongue to her crotch. Betty held in her moans and arched her back. She teased his ear by nibbling on it. Jughead rolled in top and thrusted in fast. She moaned and grabbed his Butt and drove him farther in. Betty loved the feeling of him inside her. Jughead was pleased by her actions._

 _Alice watched the blank tv thinking about the two babies that are inside her. She couldn't believe she was having this chance to be a mother again. She still haven't heard a word from Betty about her bringing back clothes. She thought about texting her but she didn't want to be annoying. She knew it would be hard to walk into that house. The first she walked in all she could hear was her fighting loose, breaking glass and the groans. A thought occurred to her. Did she really deserve him? She was awful to him their last year together._

 ** _Gulit_**

 _The day after Fp broke it off with her. She spent the whole night crying into her pillow trying not to wake her parents. All she felt was gulit. She cheated on him. How could of she done that? She wanted to smack herself for the pain she caused him. The kiss with Hal happened on accident. She was trying to pull Hal away from her and he pressed her lips onto his. Before she could smack him, Fp saw. He wouldn't let her explain. She just ruined her three great years with him. Over what a stupid kiss._

 _She thought about driving to the wyrm to apologize. But she could never get the courage to do it. All she got was up to the door and then sprinted back to her car, speeding off. She knew it was pathetic. She hated herself for it. She loved him more then anything. She knew very well that she crushed him. How could she just say she loves another man? Why did she say that?_

 _Alice begged her mother to let her stay home. But her mother refused to let her. Alice relentlessly got ready for school. She was pretty sure that it was already spread around the school. She went up to her closet and picked out a less perfect outfit. She didn't want to see like she was better off without him. She got into her car and sat there for 10 minutes before starting up her car. She didn't want to face him. Gulit ate away at her stomach as she enters the school parking lot. She remembered the same exact area when her life crashed down._

 _She walked down the halls of the school with eyes on her. She got some awes, and others were you slut. Her eyes burned as they met with Fp's. She could tell he spent the whole time crying and apparently drinking. The word gulit arched her stomach. Was she really a slut? Hermonie walked up to her and pulled her aside. She was grateful for a friend like Hemonie. Hermione looked her in the eyes. Her eyes said it all. She was disappointed. She knew how long they were together. Hermione didn't like what she had to hear from Fred. Fred told her that Fp showed up hammered at his door step._

 _"Alice, how could you do that!" She scolded as she saw Alice look down at her toes. Alice stared down at her toes, refusing to look her in the eye. She already felt gulit and her best friend was attacking her._

 _"I don't know, Hermione. I feel absolutely like shit." She replied as tears rolled down her cheeks. Hermione eyed her in sincerity. She knew how awful Alice felt._

 _"Alice, Fp didn't deserve this. He really does love you and you throw it away. You guys were together for three fucking years, Alice! You really fucked up." Hermione sniffed as she stared at Alice enraged what she did to Fp. She didn't really care for Fp for herself. But he didn't deserve to be cheated on._

 _Alice knew Hermione was right. She detected the rage in her voice. She couldn't believe what she had done. " I know." Alice sighed as she wiped her eyes. Another voice echoed over her shaky voice. Alice turned and was faced with equally angery Mary Drake._

 _"Alice!" She hissed as she pushed Alice to her locker. Alice winced as her back hand slapped her. "You deserved that! I had to help Fred clean up your mess last night!" Mary snapped with anger withholding in her face. Alice looked up in shock._

 _"What do you mean help clean up my mess?" Alice questioned curling her fingers into her palms. Mary was still ignited with anger. How could she be so clueless. She hated being mad at her best friend. But when her boyfriend called telling her that Fp showed up his house hammered. She couldn't help but be angry with her._

 _"Are you really that dense, Alice?" Mary retorted with her tongue clicking. "Fp showed up at Fred's house hammered, Alice. He told him everything. How could you do that to him!" Mary inched her voice. Alice felt tears burning her eyes again. He got drunk cause of her. She felt like a such a slut._

 _"I- I caused him to drink." Alice stuttered out as tears burned her eyes. Hermione and Mary shared a look. They both were angry. But they didn't want Alice she do something she will later regret._

 _"Alice, we are still angry. But come here." Mary stated as she pulled Alice into a hug._

 _Alice was relieved she could count on her friends. She knew what she did was unforgivable. Now she will just have to live with it._


	39. Careless Drinking

_Chapter 39- Careless Drinking_

 ** _\- Flashback_**

 _After Fp drowned three bottle of beer. He drunkly grabbed his keys, closing his door behind him. He stumbled over to his bike. He wasn't thinking, he hopped onto his bike and turned the key into the ignition. He threw on his helmet and drove off. With the chilly night wind hitting his face. He had no idea what time it was. Neither did he fucking care. He turned down a familiar road. Fp parked his bike and stumbled up the porch steps. He only knew one person who could possibly talk him out of doing something he would regret._

 _Fred heard loud bangs on his front door. He rolled over on his side and looked at his alarm clock. It was 2 in the morning. He threw his blanket off of him a and creapted down the creaky staircase and to the front door. He threw the door open, but saw nothing. He stuck his head out the frame and searched the front yard with his tired eyes._

 _He heard a crash come from his kitchen. Fred had no idea what it was or who it was. He grabbed his baseball bat from the closet. He took a few steps to his kitchen, feeling the adrenaline kicking in. He flicked the closet light switch. His eyes bugged out. He raced over to his sight of the person. He saw Fp holding a knife to his wrist. He snatched the knife from Fp's grasp. Fp started fighting him for it. Fred had no clue what was even happening._

 _"Fp! What's going on?" Fred asked in a soft tone as he saw Fp's dilated eyes. He could tell Fp was hammered just by the look of his face. Fp rolled his eyes back and huffed a sad sigh._

 _"I have nothing to live for." Fp let a bitter laugh as tears rolled down his face. Fred was beyond confused and scared at this point. Here was his best friend claiming that he has nothing to live for. What about Alice?_

 _"What do you mean, Fp?" Fred asked as concerned look covered his face. Fp bitterly laughed again and slurred as he explained._

 _"Something ironic happened, man."_ _Fp slurred his words and he leaned against the counter top. "I was meeting you for band rehearsal." Fp paused filling the aching pain starting to un numb it's self. Fred nodded head. He completely forgot about band practice. But he still wasn't sure why that was part of Fp's explanation._

 _"Yeah sorry I forgot to come in. I got busy with you know with Mary." Fred cockily cheered as he apologized. Fp knew Fred was getting busy. He wished his friend was there when his life was falling apart._

 _"Anyway, I was walking over to bleachers to wait for you." He paused once again. "When I saw..." Fp choked on his tears. Fred was concerned. Fp never cries. At least not in front of people. Something must be really wrong. "I saw Alice making out with..." Fp breathed in and released a sigh as tears rolled down. Fred walked up to Fp and pulled into a comforting grasp. "Hal Cooper." Fp cried as buried his face into Fred's chest._

 _Fred felt the anger boil up inside. How could she do this? Fp's so in love with her. Fred just couldn't believe what was coming out of Fp's mouth. "Fp..._

 _I'm so sorry, man." Fred replied as he hugged him._

 _"That's not even the worst part, Freddie." Fp said shortly as he angrily wiped his bloodshot eyes. This caught Fred's attention. "She loves him." Fp said bitterly bit his bottom lip. Fred clenched his jaw and fisted tightened. "I also bought her ring, Freddie. And she does this to me. I spent two years saving up money for that fucking ring. And what does she do? She cheats on me." Fp shattered as the pain raises again. Fred couldn't believe the words "ring" was leaving his mouth. Fred doesn't say anything, he just helps Fp to the couch._

 _He pulls out his phone and dials Mary's number. She answered the phone and was over in less than five minutes. Mary lived right next store. She got a call to come over it's urgent. She knocked on the door. Fred explained what Alice did and anger boiled up I her._

 _Later at school. Fp watched as the whole school knew about the breakup. He was still hungover. His head was throbbing in pain. As Alice walked right passed him. Her eyes met with his. His heart jumped to his throat. After Fred told him. He tried to kill himself earlier this morning. Fp had a hard time even focusing on his school work. His thoughts were filled with dark thoughts. All he wanted was to die._

 _It didn't get better at all. After a month went by. Alice started dating Hal freaking Cooper. Fp hated watching them smiling and giggling all over town. It was summer. He heard all over town about Alice being happy. It killed him to hear she was happier without him. He remembered throwing that ring in Sweetwater River last month. The pain didn't disappear. It didn't even stay hidden. The only people who knew his true devastation were Fred and Mary._

 _Then September rolled around. School started. Fp was now in senior year. He couldn't wait to graduate. But the thought always dug into his heart. The realization burned into his mind. Alice smith was not his. He kept asking himself. What did he do wrong? Why was a northsider better than him? None of his questions were answered simply. The answer was already there. He was just a nobody and didn't deserve her._


	40. Can A Heart Really Be Mended?

_Chapter 40 ~ Can A Heart Really Be Mended?_

Fp snapped out of his nightmare. He didn't like remembering that time in his life. He rolled out of bed and grabbed his crutches. He took a short walk to kitchen and opened his fridge. To his surprise his fridge was stocked with food. But majority of his beer was gone. He knew all about Jughead drinking. He wasn't happy about it. He was afraid his son would start going down the same path he went when he was his son's age. It was right after Alice cheated on him. It wasn't a fond memory he liked to remember.

He checked the clock on his dining room wall. It was now 6pm. His son should of been home by now. Not that he was worried or anything. He knew Jughead had to drop off Betty, but that was hours ago. He went to his fridge and pulled out a can of Tomato sauce. He grabbed the noodle from his pantry. He poured the water into the pot and placed it on the stove. He saw his phone on the living room table and left the kitchen to dial an old friend.

"Hello?" Fred answered as Fp could hear a pot of water boiling. He smirked to himself. Fred always had been an overachiever.

"Hey Freddie." Fp tried to sound enthusiastic but failed miserably.

"Fp what's the matter? You sound drained." Fred asked as concerned inched it's way into his voice. Fp sighed and stared down at his feet.

" I just feel like I don't deserve her, Freddie. Why do I feel like this?" Fp asked feeling his voice strain. Fred was slient for a little moment.

"Fp is this about what happened in high school?" Fred questioned, even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah it is. I started remembering what happened. I don't think she will do it again. It's just a thought that keeps recurring to me." Fp explained as he let out sigh.

"Fp don't worry. She's not the same as she was back then. Your probably just paranoid. She loves you, man." Fred reassured him. "So are you popping the question anytime soon?" Fred equipped interest. Fp hadn't really thought about it. Was it too soon? Fp hadn't really had time to think about it either.

"Thanks Freddie." He thanked as he opened his tralier door and sat on the wooden steps. He paused and exhaled. " Freddie to be honest. I don't think it's the time. I highly doubt she knows I'm awake." Fp stated his opinion as he looked up to the darkening sky.

"Well when you decide to propose. Give me a call and I will help you plan it." Fred butted in. "Cause you don't really have the skills." Fred mocked as he laughed. Fp felt a smile tugging at his lips.

"Shut up!" Fp barked jokingly as Fred continued laughing.

"Hey its true Forsythe" He chimed in Fred still laughing. Fp fought his laugh he was holding back, not wanting to give Fred his satisfaction.

"Fine you can help me. I got to go cook my noddles before they burn." Fp explained as he got to the kichen in time. Fp could hear Fred laughing at his statement.

"Okay don't burn the noodles. That was always your worst meal, Fp." Fred teased. "Bye Fp. Don't burn your tralier down." He said before hanging up.

Cheryl smiled at her phone as she read a message. She couldn't believe Toni gave her number during gym. Gym wasn't her favorite class. But Toni made it much more enjoyable. Archie walked through the front door and spotted Cheryl biting back a smile as she stared her phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Archie asked as he tried to sneak a peek at her phone. Cheryl glared at him. He didn't need to be snooping through her phone.

"Archie stop, it's my phone!" She stated coldly as she forced the screen to turn off, so he couldn't read the message. Archie sighed and turned away from her.

"I'm sorry Cheryl. I was just wondering if it was who I thought it was." Archie stated hiding a grin. Cheryl bit back a smile that was forming on her small round lips. Her lips felt a little dry. She took out some lip bom and applied it to her lips.

"Oh really? Who did you think?" Cheryl teased as she fixed her lips. Archie knew she was trying to play him. He knew exactly who she was talking to.

"A certain biker chick." Archie smirked as her face blushed up. He knew he caught her. Cheryl was stunned how did he know?

"H-ow did you know?" She asked with a surprised tone hinting at him. Archie smiled up at her.

"I heard from Veronica. She told me about your little phone number exchange." Archie explained as he leaned back on the couch. She stared at him humorlessly. "I know your ticked at her. But don't be mad at her. I begged her to tell me." Archie announced sincerely.

Cheryl was a little mad that Veronica told him. But she happy it wasn't Betty or Jughead. She couldn't handle Jughead's comments about it. After a year of uncalled for comments. She would sure receive some in return.

"I'm a little mad, but I won't hold it against her." Cheryl stated with a smile leaving her lips. Her stomach rumbles and caused Archie to stare at her.

"You must be hungry, Cher." He teased as he tried to reach the phone that was in her tight grasp. "Don't worry, I'm starving too." He admitted as he headed to the kitchen.

Jughead and Betty plopped next to each other with their arms and legs entwined together. They still had sweat dripping down their backs. It was their first time and Betty couldn't be more pleased. She rested her head on his chest and smiled. Jughead looked down at his chest and smiled at Betty who was resting her head on his chest. Jughead was the first to make a word come out of his mouth.

"So that was ..." Jughead started but Betty finished his sentence and kissed both his cheeks softly.

"Yes that was amazing, Juggie." She stated as she still had her head on her chest. Then she softened her tone. "I'm so glad you were my first time." Betty confessed as she leaned into his arms. Jughead rolled over in his side and checked his phone. He had three miss class from his dad and two messages from him as well.

"Betty I should go. It's 7pm and my dad made dinner for us." Jughead sighed as he started to ease his way out of her bed. Betty frowned and begged.

"Please stay the night." She begged with puppy dog eyes. Oh no, Jughead thought as he couldn't resist those eyes. " I can't be alone. It feels weird. I'm pretty sure your dad will understand." Betty negotiated with him. Jughead let out a sigh and crawled back into bed.

"Okay I will stay. I know you don't want to be alone." Jughead said sympathetically as Betty curled up in his arms. He kissed her cheek and said. "Good night, Juliet." Jughead whispered into her ear as he shut his tired eyes.

"Goodnight, Juggie." Betty whispered back as she shut her eyes as well.

Kevin laid in his bed and couldn't stop thinking about the serpent. What was about him, that thought they were so unbelievably attractive? He had no idea. It was time to go to sleep but his mind was wired and wouldn't stop thinking about it. He closed his eyes and fell into a dream.


	41. Getaway

_Chapter 41 ~ Getaway_

 _As the sun rose the next morning. Jughead's eyes flutter open. He moved her away from him and crawled out of bed. He grabbed his jeans and buckled his pants. Next he threw his shirt over his head and lastly he grabbed his Serpent jacket. He slid his arms through the sleeves, smiling at the blonde who was still sleeping._ _He took out a piece of paper he got from her desk and wrote Betty a message. He took the pen out his case and started writing it. - Betts, I had to go home. I will be back before you have to go back to the hospital - love Jug. Jughead grabbed the knob and gently opened the door. He softly closed behind him. He left her house, getting on his bike and driving off._

 _Fp woke up on the couch. He guessed he never went to sleep. His son was still not home. Worry started to pile up in him. Was he a bad father? He hoped he wasn't one. He wanted to be the best he can be. But getting shot really put a divider between his goal._

 _Jughead opened the door and softly closed it behind him trying to not wake his father. But little did he know his father was up waiting for him. Fp stared at his son with his hands on his hips with disappointment. Did his son deliberately ignore him? He hoped the hell not. Cause if he did. He would get in so much trouble with him._

 _"Boy, do you have any idea what time is it?" Fp noted as his son acknowledges his presence. Jughead turned around to meet his father's eyes boring into him. He knew he was in so much trouble._

 _"Dad, before you ground me." He paused briefly gathering his thoughts. " Betty didn't want to stay home alone. I wouldn't blame her." Jughead confessed softly. Fp turned toward his son. He had a feeling it was something else. Fp sighed and thought about what to say._

 _"Jug, I feel like you disobeyed me. This isn't the first time you have, Jug." Fp said narrowing his eyes taking a steady breath. Jughead felt drips of sweat his his back. If his dad noticed, he would be dead. Jughead walk to the kitchen. "Boy don't ignore me!" Fp scolded grabbing Jughead's hand. Fp noticed bite marks on his son's neck. He wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what his son was doing._

 _"Dad..." Jughead paused and looked in the mirror. "Shit." He cussed as he met with his father's eyes. Fp stood there with his hands on his hips._

 _"Yeah, Shit is right!" Fp irritably groaned as he rubbed his tired eyes. He shifted his eyes to the clock. Jughead followed his father's eyes to the clock. The clock read 7:20 in the morning. "Jug, were you at least safe?" Fp says in softer tone. Jughead felt his face get hot. He tried not to meet his eyes._

 _"Yes we were, Dad." He confessed as he looked down at his feet. He then looked up. "If it makes a little better. She's on the pill. So you won't be a grandfather anytime soon." Jughead chuckled as his face burned with embarrassment. Fp stared up his son and felt a chuckle trying to disobey his orders._

 _"Okay that does make me feel a little better." Fp chuckled moving in to give his son a hug. Jughead embraces the hug and feels a smile leave his face. Fp releases Jughead from the hug and smiles._

 _"Jug, you better get going. Don't be late. I don't need you to get truancy tickets for being late." Fp stated as he handed his son some left over noddles from late night's dinner._

 _Jughead took the bowl and took a few bites before setting the bowl on the counter, leaving the room to get dressed. He looked in his closet, he didn't find anything he really wanted to wear. He threw on a random shirt and his normal sweater before leaving the room and out of the trailer._

 _Betty opened her eyes and saw a white piece of paper in her nightstand. She picked it up with her eyes squinting and read it._ \- Betts, I had to go home. I will be back before you have to go back to the hospital - love Jug. She smiled at the little cursive writing on the page. He really did love leaving letters and marks. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Her legs felt sore. But she read that's normal after sex. Especially after the first time. She roamed her closet with her soft hands. She found a penic skirt that was blue and a pale pink crop top and threw it on in the mirror. She did her hair, makeup and put on high heels.

She entered the kitchen to see Chic eyeing her suspiciously. Chic saw Jughead leave the house about half ago. He knew exactly what his little sister was doing or who she was doing. He didn't hear it. Thank god, Chic thought as he ate his cereal in peace. Betty walked over to the cabinet, grabbing the lucky charms box and clicking her heels against the hard wood floor. She poured the cereal into the bowl and lightly splattered the milk over the contains.

"Morning, Betty." Chic said as he set his phone down on the bar stool. Betty looked up and smiled. As she walked to the kitchen table, setting her bowl down and taking a seat.

"Morning, Chic." Betty said happily eating her lucky charms. She hadn't smiled and been happy for quite some time. Chic noticed how happy she was and found it odd. He looked at her more curiously this time and grins.

"Oh did you and Jughead?" Chic grins and looks down at his Reese puffs. Betty's eyes widen. How did he know? Damn it he saw Jughead leaving the house, Betty cursed in her mind.

"Um.. no... okay yes." Betty stuttered as her face blushed hardcore from embarrassment. She then looks Chic in the eyes. "You can't tell mom." Betty warned as she accusingly pointed her finger at him. Chic curls his lips in and smirks.

"Only in one condition." Chic smugly negotiates with his lips still smirked. Man he loves to be control. He just hoped his father didn't find out about him blackmailing Betty. "You have to do... my laundry for two months." He spits out as he watched her face turn angry red. Betty hates laundry. She couldn't believe he played the laundry card.

"Chic! That's not fair! You know I hate laundry!" She snapped turning an angry red. Chic starts laughing. "Chic, your evil!" She yells failing to control her bowl and causing the bowl to shatter on the hard wood floor. She looks at the floor. "Look what you made me do!" She accuses sick of him playing games.

"Hey, it's not my fault you broke the bowl!" Chic defends as he grabs a dust pan and helps Betty clean it up. Betty appreciated his help. Chic picked up the broken bowl and sweeped it up.

Jughead arrived at The Smith's residence. He parked in their driveway. He got off his bike and knocked on her door. Betty heard sharp knocking on the front door and stop cleaning the floor. She walked up to the door, swinging it open and saw Jughead waiting on her steps.

"Jug, hey." Betty said as she welcomed in. Jughead followed to the kitchen. Chic sent his sister's boyfriend a glare. Jughead sent his brother back one. He didn't like his brother. Betty leaned closer to Jughead and whispered into his ear for only him to hear. "I got your message, Juggie. Maybe round two after school." Betty whispered sexually into his ear. Jughead felt a grin curl onto his lips. Chic groaned in disgust.

"Betty, Can you and Jughead be quiet tonight I have to work in the morning." Chic said in disgust and then glared at Jughead. Jughead wanted to punch Chic in the face. He didn't like that Chic got called the best. When really he is a fucking Ghoulie. Jughead was about to say something, but Betty elbows him in the chest, shushing him.

"Yes Chic." She sighs as she grabs her backpack and heads out the door.

Jughead follows behind her. She gets on his bike. Even though she is still horrified by the fact it's a bike. He starts the engine and she holds onto his waist as they take off. Wind blows on their faces as he turns down the road onto another. Betty grips tighter onto him as he turns on a sharp corner. Jughead feels Betty tighten her grip onto him. He knows she's not a fan of his bike. It was almost spring time and that was Betty's favorite season. She loved how she could wear lighter colors again, instead of her grays and blues.

Kevin hears whistles and looks around the room. He spotted Betty wearing a pale crop top and an Blue pencil skirt. Kevin thought she looks fashionable. It had been days since Betty had been in school. He was surprised to see her. Veronica gasps in awe as she watches Betty strut down the hall wearing that outfit. It was so different from Betty's normal attire. She hadn't seen Betty wear anything that revealing. Veronica knew she had to talk to her best friend, like ASAP. Cheryl walked in with Archie next to her. Cheryl was stunned on what Betty was wearing. It seemed like the whole room was in shock as well. Betty walked to her locker and her four friends followed close behind her. Jughead watched as his friends followed Betty like they were lost puppies.

Kevin was the first to say anything. "Betty who's the new bitch in town." Kevin states pleased with her new look. Betty closed her locker, turning around facing Archie, V and Kevin.

"What? I just wanted a change, Okay." Betty says as she walks off. Kevin and Veronica grab both of her arms and gently pull her back.

"No, no you don't just say that." Kevin exclaimed as he looked down at her skirt. "Betty this skirt is like Cheryl status. Now explain!" Kevin barks jokingly. Betty looks him in the eyes. She knew she couldn't lie to them.

"I will tell you guys in free period, Okay?" Betty states leaving the hallway.

Kevin and Veronica turned to each other and sighed. They were going to find out. They just had to wait for Betty to be ready to tell them. Archie turned to Jughead knew instantly why. He pulled Jughead aside and stared at him grinning like a child who got ice cream.

"You did it. Did you?" Archie says as he pats him on the back while hugging him. Jughead tries to keep his face from turning red.

"Yes, but no telling the others yet." Jughead confirmed as he and Archie walk to class.

 _After the call Fred got from Fp last night; he decided to visit Alice. She had to know the truth. He wasn't sure if she knew Fp was alive or not. But he knew she would love to know. He got into his truck and made his way to Riverdale General Hospital. He pulled into the parking lot, got a visitor pass and went to her room. Alice couldn't believe how long she has been in this hospital bed. She was happy that she was being released from the hospital. This time would be her second time. It was hard to think it would be her third time this year being in the hospital._

 _There was a knock on her door. She set up gingerly in her bed, to see who was at her door. Fred opened the door. Alice's eyes were widen with shock. She and Fred weren't that close in high school, but the were cordial._

 _"Fred, what are you doing here?" Alice rolled her eyes. Fred rolled his eyes back as well. He wasn't a fan of her. After she cheated, broke Fp's heart, he didn't like her._

 _"Well to answer your question, Alice. I'm here to tell you Fp has woking up and is at home." Fred snipped a comment as he iced her name with anger. Alice was stunned. Why hasn't anybody told her? She was furious._

 _"Okay Fredrick! Seriously nobody had the decency to inform me!" Alice snarked as she put her hands on her hips, even though she was laying in a bed._

 _"Alice don't have to get snarky with me!" He snapped as he clenched his fists. Then he hardened his face. "You wanna know what you caused Fp?" He yelled angrily. "Wanna know that Fp showed up hammered at my house after you cheated on him with Hal! Seriously come on Alice! You didn't think I was going to hold that against you!" He continued to yell. Alice was appalled that he was bringing this up right now. He had years to confront her and he chose now._

 _"I knew he showed up drunk to your house!" Alice finally snapped. She had enough of him. Fred expected her to bite back. But she didn't know the half of it._

 _"Really did you know he almost killed himself that night. I came downstairs with him having a knife to his wrist." He angrily confessed. Alice now had tears in her eyes. He wanted to kill himself. Because of what she did. Alice never felt so sick to her stomach. Fred wasn't done._

 _"Oh did you also know he had boughten you a fucking ring , Alice! The same guy who got drunk and didn't give two shits about school! Bought you a RING, Alice! And I'm not done! Wanna know what he did with that ring? He chucked into Sweetwater!" Fred retorted not holding back anything anymore. He honestly didn't care. She need to know it. No sugar coating it. Alice still had tears streaming down her face. She waited until Fred was done yelling at her._

 _"H-he bought me a r-ing." She stutters out with the remaining tears aching her eyes. Then he realized maybe he was a little harsh._

 _"Alice, I'm sorry maybe I was too harsh." He started as he took a breath, while walking up to her bed. "I'm just protecting my best friend here. You really hurt him, Alice. I'm still angry about what you did. And then you waltzs into his life. Like nothing happened." He sliced as his tone got cold again. "Then you had the heart to fucking be with Hal not even a month later! Sometimes I don't get you!" He minced pointing his finger at her. His tone softened. "But I'm willing to give you a second chance. As long as you don't fuck him over again." He said in a whispered tone._

 _"I know I'm horrible. And what I did isn't forgiveable. I wasn't the girl who deserved a guy like Fp. And now I realized how bad I fucked up. I'm trying to make up for it. I know you won't forgive me. I just hope you can be here for the twins." Alice explained as tears strung her eyes. She didn't want Fred to hate her. "Maybe be. Uh I don't know god father? You don't have to. I just a offering. For what I did to-" Alice was interrupted by Fred's voice._

 _"Me? Godfather? Oh my god really?" Fred sputtered out beyond words. He was so honored. He was still angry but he decided to let it slide off his shoulders._

 _"Of course, Fred. I know we aren't close. But I'm for damn sure Fp would want you to be." Alice said sincerely as she fingered her hair._

 _"I would be honored, Alice." Fred said with a friendly smile. Alice gave a half smile back. She didn't want to hate Fred, but she found him uptight, especially about her._


	42. Clattered Truths

_Chapter 42~ Clattered Truths_

 _Betty was in free period with Kevin and V. She stared at the clock like it was ticking for her life. She wanted to tell them. She knew they would be happy for you. She also knew V and Archie have done it so many times. Kevin would be cheering her on. He would say something like you took the crown beanie by the horns last night._

 _"B, you said you would tell us. So what's the tea?" Veronica asked eagerly waiting for her response. Kevin was jittery moving in his seat._

 _"B, Veronica is right. You said you would tell us." Kevin butted in. Betty tried to keep her face straight, but she kept failing. "Oh wait you took him by the horns last night? Didn't you?" Kevin finally figured it out and rose his hand up to give her high five. Betty felt her face burn in embarrassment. Veronica stared at her in shock. She couldn't believe Betty the Betty was growing up._

 _"Oh my god, B! Wow you did the dirty in the sheets!" Veronica smugly stated as she bit her lips interest._

 _"Yes, we did. And it was amazing. Though Chic found out this morning. And sorta embarrassed me this morning in front of Jug." Betty finally confessed as she felt the burning insation leave her face. Kevin and Veronica gave sympathic looks to Betty._

 _"I'm sorry B. Did he blackmail you?" Veronica asked as she clicked her pen. Betty clicked her throat softly before responding._

 _"Yes He blackmailed me! With laundry!" Betty whispered yelled. Kevin knew how much Betty hated laundry._

 _"Betts, it's not that bad." He commented as he did a problem on his math homework. Betty rolled her eyes at his comment. If anybody knew how much she hated to do laundry it was Kev._

 _"Yes it is, Kev. It's the worst household chore ever." Betty snapped quietly not drawing attention to them. Kevin rolled his eyes back in his head and let out a sigh._

 _"Betts, there's much worse chores then laundry." Kevin said matter factly. Veronica honestly didn't do laundry or cleaning in general._

 _"Guys, I doubt cleaning is that bad." Veronica butted in with a sense of seriousness. Betty and Kevin whipped their heads around, and faced her. Betty started laughing. "I'm serious!" Veronica snapped with her face turning red._

 _"Really you haven't cleaned in a day of your life, Veronica." Betty said while laughing uncontrollably, that heads turned in the classroom. Kevin always loved competion._

 _"How about you, Veronica cleans her house for a whole entire week. And we will see how you feel about cleaning." Betty suggests as she gets out her seat and looks at the clock. Class is almost over and time to go home._

 _"Deal. I will clean my house for entire week, without my cleaning service." Veronica accepted the challenge._

 _"Ooh this is going to be fun!" Kevin cheered as he clapped his hands together. He loves competion._

 _The next day, Alice gets out of bed with the help of Betty. Betty still hasn't told her mom about her and Juggie. She was nervous. She already knew her mom's response to her decision. Alice kept struggling with the fact that many years ago; when her and Fp were together. He was going to propose. Alice never felt so disgusted with herself. How could she been so insensitive? Her stomach rolled in sickness. She didn't know if it was morning sickness or just gulit. It could of been a mixture of the two._

 _Betty helped her mom into the wheel chair and headed to the car. Alice was a little nervous it was her daughter driving. Before they got into the car, her nerves kicked in. She was anxious to be in the house. She knew she couldn't just move; she had to face her fear, right in the eyes. As Betty pulled into the drive away, Chic gave her a smirk. Betty just ignored it and rolled her eyes in secrecy. Her mom didn't know about the deal. Betty was already exhausted from doing three loads of laundry. How can he have that much clothes, Betty asked herself. But she knew he was a jones and they sure wear a lot of clothes. Alice grabbed her crutches and hobbled over to the front porch. Betty was a little sad when she left her home. She missed seeing Archie through her bedroom window. Their secret conversations at midnight, when they were kids. But that house was full of tained memories._

 _"Chic, how about you help mom get inside." Betty said softly as she grabbed the wheelchair and folded it. Chic nodded, walked over to his mom and helped her inside. Betty grabbed the folded wheelchair and followed her brother inside the house._

 _Alice looked around the freshly clean smelling house. She could smell a faint hint of bleach. It was too strong, but it still lingered behind. At least the house was back to normal. Or at least somewhat organized. She moved to her body onto the soft sofa as she laid her aching feet in the foot rest. It was a relief she needed and desired. Gulit still was eating her upside. But the doctor said she couldn't leave her house for a week. Alice always hated following directions or orders from anybody, even Fp. She always loved to be sassy and tell people off. She had the best mermories of the wyrm. Her father wasn't a huge fan of Fp. She wished she didn't listen to her mother and father. She had how she ended up hurting him. Alice didn't know that Hal was going to be the worst guy possible for her. She hadn't contacted_ _her parents in a decade. That was Hal's order. Why did she listen to that brutal villainous man? She closed her life for him and now she felt like the burden was lifted off her shoulders._

 _Meanwhile at the Jones's residence, Fp awoken to the smell of something burning in his kitchen. He groggily rubbed his eyes, ripped his covers off him and dashed into the kitchen with his crutches under his arms. His leg still ached mildly as he reached the kitchen. His eyes were popping from the smoke covering the tralier. Oh lord what has Jughead done now? He swung his hands in the air to clear the smoke._

 _"Jug! What the hell are you doing? It's Saturday!" Fp called over the smoke covered room. Jughead could barely see his dad's figure through the thick gray colored smoke, covering every inch of the kitchen._

 _"I was trying to cook you breakfast, but the pancakes and bacon burned." Jughead yelled through the smoke. Fp rolled his eyes and face palmed into his face._

 _"Jug, why didn't you just wake me?" Fp said as he coughed down the thick smoke. It was hard to breathe. Jughead tried his best to get out the kichen and into the living room. When he saw his father, rubbed his eyes, they were a little teary. The smoke was a little to hard on his eyes._

 _"I didn't want to wake you. I was just trying to surprise you, sorry." Jughead sighed as he eyed his father. Fp removed his hand from his face and faced his son. He knew Jughead was just trying to help._

 _"Jug, I'm not mad." He said in a softer tone while still coughing. "But we should get out of here and call the fire department. We shouldn't be breathing in this smoke." Fp stated as he moved closer to the trailer door and pushed it open._

 _Fp and Jughead exited the trailer. The air out here was much easier in their lungs. Fp was still coughing into his arm. His throat still burned from the smoke inflation. Jughead heard a siren in the distant. The truck pulled up and they were evacuated from the trailer park. The first thought in Jughead's mind was where are they going to stay. He thought about Betty's, but he wasn't sure if that was good idea. So he settled on Archie's. He headed to the truck._

 _Fp was confused. What was his son doing? Jughead saw his dad standing there with an confused look on his face. He walked up to his dad and spoke._

 _"Dad come on, we are going to Archie's." He called his dad over. Fp dragged his feet and sighed._

 _"Fine, but this all your doing. I was just trying to sleep in. On a Saturday!" Fp grumbled as he got into the passenger seat and closed the door. Jughead just sighed and rolled his eyes. Why did his dad have to be so stubborn?_

 _It was nine twenty-five in the morning, Veronica huffed as she brought the laundry up the stairs. She was exhausted. She didn't want to be called a rich spoiled princess. She was trying to prove a point. Her point was that rich people like; the lodges in particular could be like regular families. She traveled to her room, placing the heavy backbreaking basket of clothes onto the floor. It was set down with a boom. She wasn't sure how loud. But she figured it was pretty loud. She grabbed a shirt and folded it. After several minutes passed, she placed them in their specific spots and headed back to laundry room. It was time for the next load. She grabbed the pile of dirty clothes and threw it in the washer. She grabbed the soap and pours it into the machine. She then started up. As she was about to leave. The machine starts bubbling. Shit, she put way too much detergent. She raced over to the washer, opened the door and soap bubbles poured out. She let out a frustrated groan. This didn't happen last night._

 _The door of the basement, clicked open. Her eyes were met with her mother's shocked eyes. Veronica felt like she was a spoiled princess. She should be able to do a damn load of laundry. She hated that B was right._

 _"Mija, what were you doing!" Her mother yelled as she clicked her heels down the stairs. Veronica sighed in defeat._

 _"I was trying to do laundry. Betty was complaining about having to do her brother's laundry." Veronica explained as she put her head into her hands in defeat. Hermione looked at her daughter with a smirk. "Then I stupidly opened my mouth, saying it wasn't that hard. And then she dared me that I wouldn't last the whole week." Veronica sighed frustratedly. Hermione stood across from her daughter and reached to touch her daughter's face._

 _"Why didn't you just cheat. And asked Gwen to do it for you." Her mother said blankly. Veronica pushed her mother's hand from her face. This was exactly her point. Rich people were just pure lazy, and expected everything to be done for them._

 _"Mom, no that was mine point. I wanted to prove that as Lodges can be able to do our own cleaning, instead of relying on Gwen to do it for us." Veronica argued her point. Her mother put her hands on her hips._

 _"Mjia, that's not what us Lodges do." Her mother rolled her eyes. Veronica hated the stereotype she was given. Just because she grew up rich didn't mean that she was incapable of during household chores. "Veronica, you know this. We don't clean. We hire. You just have to accept that." Her mother continued as she laughed evilly._

 _"Well we should be capable to do so." She retorted as she grabbed the clothes from the dryer and turned back to her mother. "Oh and I'm doing this no matter if you or daddy like it out not." Veronica sent her mother a hissed tone. She headed up the stairs. "Or should I tell the whole town your plan to ruin Riverdale." She smiled evilly._

 _"You will do no such thing, VERONICA CECILIA LODGE!" Her mother threatened as she clicked her tongue. Veronica just laughed, turned around with the basket in her arms and looked her mother straight in the eyes._

 _"Oh we will see, mother." She snapped distastefully as she slammed the door behind her._

 _Jughead knocked on the door, with his father beside him holding two suitecases in his arms. Archie opened the door, with a puzzled face. Why was Fp and Jughead standing in his porch with two suitecase? Archie thought as he whistled his dad over. Fred looked up from the knife in his hands. He was preparing brunch for him, Cheryl and Archie. He had to make more meals since they was one more person in the house. He saw his son signaling him over. At first Fred was confused. He set down his knife and headed to the front door. His eyes were met with the bags in Fp's hands. He reached for the bags and welcomed them in._

 _"Fp, what are you doing here?" Fred questioned as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Fp looked over at his son and then back at Fred's questioning face._

 _"Freddie, hi." Fp greeted as he grabbed Fred and Archie. Jughead was next to hug them. "Well Jughead was trying to surprise me by making breakfast and then I guess the pancakes burned and so did the bacon." Fp chuckled at his son. Jughed rolled his eyes and huffed._

 _"I was just trying to be nice." He growled out. Fred let a little chuckle and received glares from Jughead and his son, who was right next to the opened door._

 _"Anyway, we got evacuated and need a place to stay for the week." Fp stopped laughing. Fred just smiled._

 _"Yes you can stay. The more the merrier." He joked as he walked into the kichen. Fp, Jughead and Archie followed him into the kichen. Fp saw the variety of vegetables and rubbed his stomach as a growl snuck out._

 _"Dad, it seems like Mr Jones hungry." Archie commented as he smiled. Fred smiled and then sighed._

 _"Fp always was a frequent eater." Fred joked as he chopped the green peppers on the cutting board. Fp rolled his eyes and snipped._

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" He whined jokingly as he took a seat at the dining room table. Fred saw Fp roll his eyes. Jughead knew him and his dad were big eaters. Jughead could never be full. He was always hungry._

 _"It means that in high school. My mom couldn't stock up the pantry fast enough for you, Fp." Fred said amusingly as he picked up the peppers and placed them into the skillet._

 _"Fine I will admit I used to eat like that. Pretty much all of high school. But I only ate my food, she bought for me." Fp admitted frankly as he looked at Fred with a glare. Fred heard the words only his food._

 _"Really only your food. Cause I remember you sneaking into the pantry and taking my dad's expensive beer." He mocked persistently as he laughed. He paused once he realized he let the word beer slip out of his mouth. Fp shot his eyes up. He froze. Jughead just started laughing._

 _"You stole beer from Mr A's dad?" Jughead_

 _interrupted while laughing. Fp looked over to his son, and saw his son laughing. But the matter of fact. It wasn't a joke. That one time stealing a beer, caused him to be an alcoholic. Jughead saw that his dad wasn't laughing, he then stopped and stared at his dad intently._

 _"Jug, it's not a laughing matter." Fp said sternly. He paused and took a moment. "That one time, caused me to become an alcoholic, Jug. I don't want that for you. And the fact that two little ones to worries me and scares the shit out of me." Fp states sensiblely as he looks Jughead in his eyes. He takes a breath and inhales. Fred was stunned. He had no idea Fp was having twins. "Jug, after your accident. I-I almost lost you. I don't want you to be like me."_

 _Fp started getting choked up and then cleared his throat. "I want you to get out of this godforsaken town and make something out yourself. Become a writer or hell a detective. Since you love investigating so much." Fp explained assertively as he pulled Jughead in for a hug. Jughead didn't realize the impact his joke made on his father._

 _"I'm sorry Dad. I didn't realize I made such a insensitive comment. I will do what you ask and you expected from me." Jughead agreed cooperatively as his hugged his dad back with the same amount of love and affection._

 _Cheryl heard the echoing of loud laughter and then dead silence. She was curious why it got to quiet. As she opened her now bedroom door. It was just a guest room, now it was her's. It actually felt like a real room and not one where it felt dark and unwelcoming. It wasn't the room that felt like that. Her whole entire house in the Thornhill and the Thistlehouse felt like a dark burnden secret. She crept down the stairs and listened to the heartfelt confession. She didn't know the Jones personally, but she knew the difference between a loving parent and ones who disown their own. Her heart still ached from the lack of love or being charished from her parents. Fp turned his head and saw Cheryl peaking her head out. Fp didn't know why or how long Cheryl had been there. Cheryl notices she has been caught and steps down for the stair and into the dining room._

 _"Oh I'm sorry for intruding." Cheryl says politely as she reached into the fridge for the orange juice and pulls herself a cup. Fp shot Jughead a look that was saying what the hell. Jughead rolled his eyes and utter his voice._

 _"No need to apologize. I mean you live here now." Jughead says with flashing a small smile on his lips. Fp turned toward his son._

 _"What?" Fp said in shock. Fred looked up from his dish._

 _"Oh hey Cheryl. How was your sleep?" Fred asked nicely as he saw her sit down in the chair across from Fp. Fp still thrown off balence. Why was Cheryl here? And why was she living with them._

 _"I slept good. Um thanks again for letting me stay." She thanked as she sipped her orange juice peacefully. She looked across the table to Fp. She could tell he was baffled she was here and living with them. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't say why I was here." She said gesturing to Fp. Fp shook his head._

 _"Yeah I was a little confused. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Blossom." Fp said carefully trying not to sound rude._

 _"No, no it's okay. I'm here cause, well." She started. Cheryl was having a hard time figuring what to say. With him in front of her, she felt nervous, shy. She didn't know why. Archie saw that she need a push._

 _"Cher, it's okay. Take your time." Archie stepped moved closer to her. She took a deep breath as she felt her eyes get watery. Fp saw her eyes getting watery. He didn't mean to make her cry._

 _"You don't have to if y-" Cheryl interrupted him. She exhaled and opened her mouth._

 _"No it's okay. I want to say this." She stated softly as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "When I found out you were shot. I felt really bad. I was actually crying. I know a blossom crying seems like a silly thing, right." Cheryl said sarcastically. Fp was a little taken back. This was the second rich girl to cry for him._

 _"No it's not silly at all, Cheryl." Fp said softly as Cheryl starting feeling her eyes well up more with tears. Cheryl smiled through her tears. She was surprised by his reaction. He wasn't cold or mean. He was just a guy who was in a gang who may of helped with the aftermath of her brother._

 _"Anyway, after the news report was done. I heard my uh um Penelope yelling at the tv. I left my room wondering why she was so pissed about. I confronted her. She got pissed. She said who cares and your a nobody. I told her off and she slapped me." She confessed as tears still burned her cheeks. Fp felt his heartache for her. Then he's face contorted into fumed anger. How could someone do that to their daughter? She saw his face and knew immediately from the pity he was giving her. That he felt bad. "Don't give me that pitty. This wasn't the first time or the only time. My mother laid a hand on me. It was right after I broke down crying at Jason's funeral. She was embarrassed by my disobedience to her orders." She finally confessed with more aching tears. Fp was still angered by Cheryl's confession._

 _"Cheryl, I want to say I'm sorry. I wish I would of just notifed the police. But for what I was in. Being a serpent. They wouldn't of thought I just found him. They would just assume I did it. After I spent a while I prison. I realized that I shouldn't of been in there. If I would of just told them. I wou-" He was interrupted again by Cheryl's voice._

 _"No, don't you dare try to make amends for my fucked up father did!" Cheryl defended him. She didn't want him to feel bad. Yes what he did was awful. But he wasn't the one who pulled the trigger. She watched it with her own eyes. She still felt sick to her stomach. Fp was amazed by the words Cheryl used to describe her father. "He's the one at fault. He pulled the trigger and it was all over a hidden drug hauling business. My whole life was based on the maple syrup. But that was fucking lie. Also I found out my great-great father murdered Uktena tribe and savagely took their land away." She yelled angrily not at them more at the world. Fp was shocked. He had no idea. That's why Jughead held a silent protest. He turned to Jughed and asked._

 _"Jug, that's why you were defending that southside at the Pickens Day Celebration?" Fp asked still stunned by all the information that was spitten out in less than twelve minutes. Jughead nodded his head._

 _"Yes that's why he was there. And I'm not done. I found out that one of serpent fellows was trying to out you." Cheryl said wickedly. That caught his attention more._

 _"Wait? What?"Fp shouted as in statement then a question. Cheryl was now the one who was confused._

 _"Jug, didn't tell you that Tall boy cut off General Pickins head?" Cheryl questioned as she dropped her instant stare. Fp turned his head around so quick. That you could barely get a full glimpse._

 _"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Fp snapped as he pointed his finger. Jughead put his hands up in defense._

 _"Hey, Dad I didn't tell you cause you were in a coma. And Toni and the others handled it." Jughead stated as he faced his dad._

 _"Like you did to Penny! I don't trust you in this!" Fp sneered in absolute anger. Cheryl was completely confused now._

 _"Toni attacked him after he came to visit you and called you soft. She was already livid. One she found about what Hal did to you. And then Tall boy set her off more." Jughead explained as he hung his head low. Fp was still furious. Tall boy had the nerve to come up and try to take his spot from him._

 _"Guys come down, please." Cheryl begged. Fp and Jughead instantaneously stopped fighting and shut their mouths like snaping turtles with prey in their mouths._

 _"Sorry, I didn't mean to get so angry. You can continue if your not done." Fp said sincerely as he looked at the ground._

 _"It's okay." Cheryl said as she looked at the floor. "The worst part is when I was roofied by this deceiving guy. Rich guy, Nick St Clair. H-he almost r-aped me." Cheryl stuttered as tears wecked her eyes. Fp was so beyond angry. Cheryl didn't deserve that. "Mom said nothing really ever happened_ _to me and she took the hush money she got from the St. Clairs." Cheryl was in full out tears. Everybody in the room was angered. Archie was sick to his stomach._

 _"Cher, I'm so sorry. I can't believe she had the fucking mind to say that. Wow she can rot in hell." Archie said as he wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his shoulders. Fp hated watching girls cry. It made his heart ache. After Cheryl stopped crying she wiped her eyes._

 _"That's why I'm living here. Mother also said that Alice was lying and that she loves Hal." Chery continued telling the taunting truths."God I'm getting such a headache." She complicated as she got out of Archie's grip._

 _"Well I'm glad your safe. And we are staying for a short while. Cause Jug here almost burned down our trailer while making breakfast this morning." Fp added lightly as he received a glare and elbow to his chest._

 _"Well you know that Thornhill caught on fire. Well I have a confession to make and you can't report me. I set the Thornhill on fire and watched it go up in flames." Cheryl confessed as she received a lot of shocked and unbelievable expressions crossing their faces. Fp addled about what he just heard. Cheryl burned down her own house. Jughead was the first to respond._

 _"Wow maybe I can call you Firewomen."_

 _Jughead teased lightly causing a smile to break through her lips._

 _"I guess you can say so." She giggled as the others stayed quiet. Fred was now finished with his brunch meal and already had putted in the oven before they even realized. "Wow you really did work fast, Mr Andrews." Cheryl said in between laughs._

 _"Yeah it's 10 and now we can all eat." Fred said changing the subject._

 _After all the subjects were tossed over. Jughead, Archie and Fred all sat at the table. Fp dug into the salad. He was so hungry and really drained. He stil was tired as well. Jughead was still taking in all the information he just learned. He had no idea about Cheryl. He was happy she was safe and her mother could no longer touch her. After brunch, Fp laid on the couch. He was exhausted. Archie and Jughead excused themselves from the table and saw Fp curled up in the couch sleeping soundly. Cheryl felt her phone buzz and she answered it. Archie saw Cheryl secretly grab phone._

 _"Cher, is that the queen of the buskers?" Archie mocked as he smirked. Jughead standing right to him in his room._

 _"Toni? Your talking to Toni?" Jughead said in surprised tone. Chery looked up her phone and saw Archie and Jughead. Archie had a annoying little smirk on his face and Jughead was just bemused._

 _"Yes, I'm talking to Toni, Jughead. Do the math." Cheryl groaned as she rolled her eyes. Jughead spun around to face Archie._

 _"This is the gossip you were wanting to tell me about. Oh well this is just wonderful. Cheryl and Toni . Wow this is just a Chery on top of my sundae." Jughead said with his voice dripping in sarcasm._

 _"Yep this was it." Archie said as he tried to sneak s peek at her phone. Cheryl quickly shut the screen so he couldn't see it._

 _"Archibald, I said knock it off! I don't snoop on your sexting conversations with Veronica!" Cheryl snapped angrily as she stormed off. Archie stood there shocked. How did she know about that? She turned back and said this. "Oh I know things. I have my ways. So Archiekins, you might want to watch your back." Cheryl equipped evilly as laughed her away to her room._

 _"Ooh she told you." Jughead laughed. Archie turned him and rolled his eyes._

 _"Shut up." He snapped as he rolled his eyes back._

 _Four pm, Kevin was sitting in the booth of Pop's when the door dinged. Josie Mcoy walked through the doors like she was a lister. Kevin shifted in his seat as she walked up to the booth and took a seat across him. Josie was confused. Why was she meeting Kevin here? Her and Kevin don't talk, like ever. She shifted her posture in the booth as she placed her hands on her knees. Josie was the first to make a peep._

 _"Kevin, what am I doing here?" Josie said hesitantly as she eyed Kevin. Kevin took a deep breath. Josie got more anxious as she patiently waited for Kevin to answer her question._

 _"Josie, I have some not great news." Kevin said in a soft tone. Josie was still very concerned._

 _"What is it, Kevin?" She asked getting more inpatient. She then groaned. "I don't have all day!" She groaned loudly._

 _"Josie your mom is having an affair." Kevin gently stated eyeing her seriously. She looked at him like he was crazy or on drugs._

 _"My mom is not having an affair! Where are you getting this false information!" Josie hissed as she slammed her palms onto the table. Kevin backed his way further into the booth._

 _"Josie, I'm not lying! I know cause it's..." Kevin trailed off not wanting to shatter her world. "My dad, Sheriff Keller!" Kevin confessed bitterly._

 _Josie still looked at him like he was going crazy. She got up from table and stormed outside. Kevin got out of the booth and headed after her. As Josie turned the corner, to see her mother sticking her tongue down Keller's throat. Kevin got there just in time as he saw tears forming in Josie's dark brown eyes. Kevin honestly felt miserable for her. He tried telling her. And she found out the way he did._

 _"Mom!" Josie shouted with tears. Her mother and Sheriff Keller jumped apart. Sierra met her daughter's shattering eyes._

 _"Josie." Sierra gasped as she put a hand over her mouth and tried to reach for her. Josie pushed her away sent her a distasteful stare._

 _"No don't! I can't believe you! Cheating on Dad!" Josie screamed as tears strung her eyes._

 _"Dad again! Why? Didn't you listen me!" Kevin hissed hatefully as he stormed away with Josie following close behind._

 _After a long stalk off to Sweetwater, Josie picked a stone and angrily chucked it into the river. She couldn't believe how naive she was. Why didn't she listen Kevin? He sounded so honest and sincere. She felt awful how she snapped and told him that he was wrong. She reached for another stone and drew her arm back farther this time and chucked it even harder. The stone pounced across the river and splashed loudly as she got ready to toss another. Throwing the rocks and stones really helped her calm down._

 _"Changing your stance might help." A voice came over the loud stones splashing. She turned her head and saw Kevin standing by the brush. She reached for another stone and changed her stance._

 _"Thanks that really helped, Kevin." She said as she threw the next stone in her pile. Kevin smiled and moved closer to her. Being careful not to get accidentally hit with one the stones._

 _"Your welcome. Can I have a stone? I think it might help me too." Kevin nicely asked for a stone. She nodded her head, walked the stone over to home and placed it into his palm._

 _"Here you go." She said as she smiled back. Then she sighed and eyed her sincerely. "Kevin I'm sorry for telling you were wrong. I just have been used to years of fake news or allegations against my mother." Josie apologized as she felt her eyes getting watery again._

 _"It's fine. I understand as the sheriff's son. I hear all about the fake news too, Josie." Kevin accepted her apologized and walked up to her. Josie turned her head and was faced with concerned Kevin._

 _"I just hate this. And now the whole town is going to know." Josie cried into his shoulders. Kevin sighed._

 _"I guess we will walk through the fire together, rather then alone, Okay?" Kevin said truthfully as she lifted her head looked at him._

 _"Okay." Josie sniffled out as Kevin gave her a packet of tissues he had in his coat pocket. She took the tissues with a kind smile._


	43. Kisses Before Confession

_Chapter 43 ~ Kisses Before Confession_

A week went by since the butt load of secrets and confessions were spilled. Kevin and Josie's sercret was spread like wildfire around the town and even made its way to Greendale. Cheryl's confession only stayed in the inner circle. But she did want one to brought to life. She wanted Nick to pay and also burn in Hell. Rightfully so, she deserved every stone being thrown. She wished she could hurt him, but she knew deep down that she already hit where t hurts. Jughead and Fp were now back at the trailer.

Alice was finally allowed to leave the house. She couldn't wait to see him. She missed him. His lips on hers, his warmth around her as she is spooned at night. She looked at her alarm clock and saw it was 12 pm. She got out of bed and walked to her closet. She only put on something comfy. She didn't want to bother getting all dressed up. She was still tired, her gulit hadn't gone away. Ever since Fred told her about that night. She couldn't get the image of him out of her mind. Her doctor cleared her to drive. She got into her car, she noticed that Chic and Betty were already gone. It's Tuesday and she had been in bed rest since she got home last week Friday.

Fp was finally able to walk around the house with his crutches. Fp couldn't believe the relief he felt as he could walk freely without help. He still couldn't do anything extracurricular activity or strenuous for a six weeks. It honestly killed him inside. There was a knock on his trailer door. He exited his bedroom and headed to the door shirtless. He opened the door, and his eyes instantly met with the desirable Alice Smith. He instantly picked her up and spun her around, even though his doctor said it wasn't allowed. He didn't care. He missed her more then he need air to breathe. Alice tried to keep from giggling loudly.

"Morning, Baby." Fp said sweetly as he leaned in for a peck on the lips. He released for air, then he knelt down and kissed her bump. She smiled as he whispered to her tummy. "Hi baby number one and two." He said lovingly to the her tummy.

"Morning, Fp." She smiled as she felt her heart expanding. She hadn't been this happy in quite sometime. "They don't have any ears yet, Fp." She teased as she laughed at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't care. I just want them to know how much I love them." He uttered devotingly as he kissed her stomach again. He heard her sigh and felt a little concerned.

"Fp, have you actually forgiven me for hurting you?" Alice asked deeply as she looked him in his eyes. She could see a little pain still lingering in his eyes. Fp felt like he was punched in the gut. What brought this up?

"Allie, what's going on? Are you okay?" Fp asked concernly as he feels his heart pounding rapidly. Is she ending it? Fp asked himself as he waited for her to answer his question. Alice takes a breath. She didn't know how she was going to break it to him.

"I know about you." Alice said plainly as emotion laced her voice. Fp was now felt this weird sensitive running through his blood stream.

"What about me?" Fp asked in contemplative tone in his voice. She bit her lip and sucked in some air.

"I know about you trying to kill yourself that night." Alice confessed as tears flooded her eyes. Fp stared at her in shock. How did she know? He felt his heart rate pick up.

"Allie.."He paused and took a breath as well. "That was my low point in my life. I was really drunk. And I don't remember much. Fred does. I don't want to t-" Alice interrupted gently.

"No, it's not okay. I caused it. I was the one that caused you to drink your pain away. How can you want to be with me. Even after you tossed the ring you bought me." Alice cried as gulit explode inside her. Fp was breathless, shocked. She wasn't supposed to ever find about that. "That you chucked into Sweetwater. How can you still want to be with me." Alice buried her head in her hands ashamed.

"Allie, you weren't supposed to find that out. The only person who knows is Fred." Fp paused once he realized that's how she knows. He told her. But why? That was personal. He didn't have the right to share that. Was he drunk? Alice noticed the angered look Fp got once he realized Fred told her.

"No, don't get made at him. He was just protecting you. And I would done the same thing for one of my friends. He told me you he found with a knife to your wrist, Fp." Alice stammers as tears pooled in her grey eyes. Fp felt like he just been stabbed in the heart from the guilty look on her face. He knew she was truly sorry.

"Allie, it's okay I forgive you." Fp stated as he voice broke a few fragments. Alice started to wipe her tears away.

"Maybe I deserved those beatings. I'm such a horrible p-" Alice was interrupted by his finger softly pressing in her lips.

"Don't ever say that, Allie. You didn't deserve them at all. Nobody deserves to be beaten to death, Alice. You have to get his toxic words out of your mind. He was mental and needs help. I know you don't feel strong, but Allie your the strongest women I know. You are the same girl who chugged four straight shot of tequila. You just have to remember who you used to be, okay?" Fp explained getting teary eyed himself. He couldn't believe how much damage that bastard Hal had caused her. Alice saw him getting teary eyed as well. She hated when he cried too.

"Really you think I can still chug four shots of straight tequila?" Alice giggled with a slight increase of hope. Fp chuckled and pulled her close to him.

"Yes, I do think you can but it will have to wait since we have jr and junente." Fp equipped with pure happiness in his voice.

"Really you think it's a boy and a girl? Their not even 23 weeks, Fp." She laughed as he tickled her belly and her underarms.

"Your judging me, Ms Smith?" Fp teased as he tickled her more. Alice felt the instant urge to pee.

"Fp, I have to pee!" She whined as she crossed her legs. Fp released his grip and stopped tickling her.

"I'm sorry, Allie." Fp apologized she saw he rush to the bathroom on the left of the tralier. After she returned from the bathroom.

"Fp, I'm tired."She whined as she grabbed his arms and pulled him to his room. He sighed and gave in.

"Fine we can take a little nap." He gave in and then look up at her. "But I get to keep kissing your stomach. Deal?" Fp negotiated as he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"Fine you can do that. Now bed!" Alice demanded as she pulled him gently down on the bed and curled up in his arms.

At lunch, Betty, Jughead, Kev, Cheryl and Archie sat at the lunch table. Kevin was still irritated by his father. He couldn't believe that everybody knew. Betty sensed Kevin being very quiet.

"Kev, how you doing with you know?" Betty asked him soberly observing how quiet he was. Kevin let out a pent up sigh and shifted his weight to other side of the bench.

"Not good. Still pissed off with my father. I can't believe him. He is still continuing with this affair." Kevin sighed as he explained. Betty lowered her eyes and felt the guilt burning up inside her. She felt bad, cause she knew all along and didn't have the courage to tell him. She didn't want to ruin him. Archie gave him a gentle rub on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kevin. I was destroyed after my parents divorced. And I know you feel like your life is being tarred into shreds. But I promise you it will get easier." Archie tried cheering him up, the best he could. Kevin knew how Archie felt. But the point was that his mother was still deployed.

"That's not it ,Archie. My mom is still deployed. I don't want to be the one to tell her. What my father did." Kevin exclaimed as his face contorted angrily. Archie sighed and kept his mouth shut.

Veronica entered the lunch room, with bags underneath her eyes, arms were sore. She was exhausted. But she made it through the whole weekend. Betty looked up from the spot she was staring at as she felt someone plop down beside her. She saw Veronica, she was actually impressed.

"V, you look very tired." Betty stated as she took a sip of her soda. Veronica noticed all the eyes at the table shift to her. Jughead was still angry that Cheryl ratted him out. Cheryl felt Jughead's eyes burn into her back, she tried to ignore it the best she could.

"Yeah, I am." Veronica asked as she yawned. Betty eyed her with this confused expression on her face. "I made it through the week." Veronica stared as she smiled in completion. She lowered her gaze and smirked. "Now pay up, B." She smirked as she held out her hand. Betty rolled her eyes and pulled out some cash out of her backpack. She handed her the money and rolled her eyes again.

"Bravo, you made it a whole week." Betty mocked as she placed the cash into Veronica's hands. Roni rolled her eyes and took the money from Betty. Jughead held back a grin as he observed the tension at the table.

"Betts, give her a back. She's not used to doing manual labor." Jughead stood for Veronica. Cheryl stared at the words leaving his mouth and was stunned. Veronica was shocked to hear from him these words.

"Wow, Hobo is defending , Frida Shallow!" She exasperated as she did her ionic eye roll. Jughead sent a glare to her and bit back his insult.

"Oh really, Cheryl? You wanna go there?" Jughead snapped as he stared her into her eyes. Cheryl knew that wasn't a good choice. " I can't believe you ratted me out, Cheryl!" He growled back a response. Betty, Veronica and Kevin stared in utter confusion between the bickering Serpent and Queen Cheryl.

"What you mean she ratted out?" Betty and Veronica asked at the same time. Jughead turned around and glared his eyes.

"Oh precious Cheryl here. Exposed me to my father." He snapped as he angrily grabbed his burger and snapped his jaw open to take a bite. Cheryl bit back the frown that was forming on her face.

"Jughead, I honestly thought you told him." She said sincerely. Jughead lowered his eyes and stop glaring. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rat you out. After I told you and your dad why I was there. I honestly thought you told him already." She spoke softly, so only jughead and the rest of their table heard. Betty was too busy with her mom and being blackmailed by her brother, that she didn't even ask Jughead why he was so pissing the rest of that week.

"Jug, she sounds really sorry." She offered him as she eyed him and Cheryl closely. Jughead listened to Betty's offering. Cheryl did sound really sorry. He sighed and opened his mouth.

"Okay, Cher i can't tell you are really sorry. And your comment was just your normal side of you." He stated as he swallowed the bite of his burger. Cheryl smiled at his response. "So Cher, how's you and Toni?" He asked with a fake gag and rolled ey _es. He received eyerolls from the rest of the group. Cheryl bit back a smile and felt her face getting hot._

 _"Well me and her are good." She smilled and cleared her throat. "I thought you didn't like that I like Toni, Jug?" She smirked as she watched him fake gag again._

 _"Fine, I admit it's not as bad as I was anticipating. But it's still gross to her chit chanting about you every meeting. But I will just deal with it." Jughead replied as he watched Cheryl's facial expressions._

 _Hal was sitting behind the glass of observation area. He had his head pressed against the glass and a hand on the phone. He had rotting behind these steel brass bars for weeks. He heard from his inside source that Fp had woken up and is now recovering at his home. His plan had fell through. Hal was so angry. Fp was supposed to die and his accomplice was supposed to kidnap Alice again. He couldn't believe his plan failed. Alice was supposed to be his. She wasn't supposed to with him. This was never the plan. The voice on the other end broke through his thoughts as he pounded his head against the glass._

 _"What do you mean stall?" The voice asked through the other line. Hal sneered as he threw his hands up in the air, wailing them around in frustration._

 _"Are you kidding me? You don't know how to stall? God you're so incompetent!" He yelled as he forced his fists against the glass. The person behind the glass rolled their eyes and snapped back._

 _"Yes I know how to stall, Hal!" The voice snapped full of anger hinting in their voice. Hal was so done with their incompetence. He stood up from his chair and hollered._

 _"Do you have anything good? What am I paying you for! If you can't do your job correctly!" He snapped with annoyance in his eyes. The person stood up and raised their arms up._

 _"Yes for matter of fact I do." The person stated as they stared into his eyes._

 _"Hurry up and tell me. I don't have all day!" He snapped getting frustrated._

 _"Well, Hal. The kids and citizens of Riverdale think that the Black hood is dead. But they don't know he's really still alive. They also have no idea that the Black Hood had so help. With you being in prison. Gives you the advantages, and the power to control what people think." They explained their plan in secretive. Hal now had this happy, almost grinning look on his face._

 _"Good. Now, is there anything else you need to inform me about?" Hal asked in pure evilness._

 _"There's one more thing, Boss. Miss Cheryl Blossom is staying with the Andrews." The drawn out voice stated. Hal leans back in his chair and lets out a laugh._

 _"Wow, that's the best news. I have heard today thanks, Slayer." He says while laughing. Slayer holds the phone to her face._

 _"Well that's great, Black Hood. Slayer is happy she can help you harsh this amazing plan with you." Slayer says as she sets the phone down and leaves the room with an evil grin forming on her face._

 _Hal watched Slayer leave the room and he sets the phone back down. He couldn't be more happier. Nobody knew he was the Black Hood. They thought that it was actually Joseph Conley. What damn stupid idiots. He was going to get revenge for the pain he was caused. Yes he shot Fred. And didn't have anything but happiness. He killed Grundy. She was always on his list. He knew about the affairs between her and her students. He tried to kill Moose and Midge Klump. He threatened to kill his own daughters. He honestly didn't feel sick. And now that there was a second Black hood, it made his job a lot easier. He shot Fred Andrews to get back at Fp. Fp deserves all the pain and suffering. He purposely threatened Veronica to tell Jughead. About the kiss his daughter and Andrews shared the night of his attack. He didn't think Jughead would get drunk, and almost killed himself. But to his satisfaction. That made his job a lot easier. Instead of having to kill The Jones boy himself, Jughead did it on his own. But Jughead ended up surving. So after that he had Slayer help him break out and aduct Alice. But this plan yet again failed and crumbled. But not this time. His plan will succeed and he will make sure of it._


	44. Haunting Of Slayer Begins

_Chapter 44~ Haunting Of Slayer Begins_

 _As the day came to end. Archie and the gang headed to pop's for the milkshakes they had been desperately had been craving. School had been very exhausting. Betty sat at the booth with her arm curled to Jughead's. Veronica was so tired after cleaning her house. She had never worked as hard as she did in whole entire life. Jughead was the first to order. He ordered his usual, burger, of course. It was a given. Everybody wasn't surprised at all. They all knew how much Jughead liked Pop's burger or just food in general. Betty just ordered a chesse burger and a strawberry milkshake. It took a while to consider her choices. Her choices were between Chocolate and strawberry milkshake. She ended up just ordering an strawberry milkshake._

 _"Guys did you hear about the announcement on news?" A voice hollered out, startling the group. Betty looked up from her milkshake and spotted Sheriff Keller dressed in his gear. His eyes were filled with worry. Kevin noticed his father and rolled his eyes._

 _"Dad, what are you doing here?" Kevin groaned and rolled his eyes. Tom wasn't surprised by his son's reaction to his presence. Archie and Jughead looked at each other with the same look of confusion._

 _"Kev, the Black Hood is back." Tom said as he sighed and a complete serious look raised upon his face. Kevin gasped and the others had a look horror on their faces._

 _"What do you mean? The Black Hood has been dead for months." Jughead blurted out as he held Betty closer to him. Betty felt this hollowness in her throat. She couldn't believe this was happening all over again. But deep down she always thought the Black Hood was still somewhere out there._

 _"Jughead there's another one. It seemed like he had help. Her name is Slayer. She admitted to her crimes. We still don't know who was the original Black Hood is. Or if he is still alive and planning his next attack." Tom confessed to the group of teens at the booth. Archie, Jughead and the rest, including Cheryl were horrified by the words exiting Sheriff Keller's mouth._

 _Alice fluttered her eyes open and looked up to see, Fp staring lovingly at her. Fp kissed her head and then her belly. She felt well rested. She missed him being by her side. She hadn't been able to sleep without him. She hated the days they were apart. She hated watching him almost die in front of her at the shed._

 _"Good afternoon, Allie." Fp said in a raspy voice as he leaned in for a kiss. "How did you sleep?" He asked as a chuckle left his lips. Alice couldn't help but smile at his dorky chuckle._

 _"Good afternoon to you to, Fp. Yes, I slept really good. To be honest I haven't slept that good in while." She responded as a smile marked her face. Fp leaned forward and kiss her again._

 _"Don't worry about that. And I'm glad you slept well. " Fp said as he got out of bed and threw his shirt back over his head. He had gotten out while he took a nap, so he took it off. "Do you want some chocolate chip pancakes, Allie?" He asked as picked her up in his arms carrying her to the kichen table. He set her down and she let an adorable giggle._

 _"Yummy, babies like that idea." Alice stated as she rubbed her stomach. Fp smiled at her words and headed to the kitchen, grabbing the chocolate chip bag. He poured the chips to the pancake mix and mixed it all together._

 _"I'm glad they want their mommy all happy and hungry." He spoke as stuck his finger into the batter and licked it off his finger. Alice just rolled her eyes and bit back a grinning smile. He noticed the look, she gave him. "Oh really your going to judge me? I wouldn't do that if I were." He jokingly said as he dipped his finger into the batter again. She just continued smiling and holding back her giggles._

 _"What are you going to do if I don't stop." She joked in amusement. Fp watched in pure happiness as the Allie he loved return to herself. He missed her so much. It still hurt that she cheated on him years ago. It strung like a bitch. Had he actually forgave her? There will always be a part of his heart that will have irreversible damage from the pain she caused._

 _"I will do..." He paused dramatically he stuck his finger in the batter once again. "This." He finished as he flicked a little batter at her. Alice's eyes widen in shock and wipes the batter off her face._

 _"Fp! How dare you!" She exclaimed as she cleaned the batter off her face. Fp just held in his chuckles. How could he do that? Alice thought as she rolled her eyes._

 _"Allie, I warned you." Fp started as he brings to chase her. Alice gets up and starts running. She wasn't too pregnant yet. She was 6 weeks and two days along._

 _"But that was so unfair." She whined as she ran away from him. Fp follows close behind and tickles her._

 _"No, it was totally fair, Allie. I warned you. But don't worry I make you pancakes too, Allie." He stated softly as he stops tickling and turns on the stove._

 _Fp flipped the pancakes swiftly and plops them on the nearby plate. Alice sniffed the air, the sweet smell of chocolate and syrup filled her nostrils. She loved the way he made her pancakes. How down to earth he was to her. It almost made her feel bad for how she treated him back in high school. How could she had not seen that Hal was just wanted to ruin her life. Fp brought the plates to the table and sat across from her. Alice grabbed the knife and fork and sliced the pancake. She took the pancake placed it into her mouth and enjoyed every sweetness combined together. The chocolate chips melt in her mouth. The trailer door opened, their eyes with door. Betty and Jughead walk with the door with exhaustion in their eyes. Worriedness filled the small trailer between Alice and Fp._

 _Betty couldn't believe the horrifying news she learned at the diner. She just wanted to pick up her mom and cry in her room. Jughead was honestly still choking down the information he just learned. He never felt so angry. When his dad was shot. Yes he was angry. But first the Black Hood and now there was another. Meanwhile Hal cooper was rotting in Jail. He thought they would have a nice life. But no. He had his life shaken and rocked so many times. Too many to count. In the living room, the tv flickered on. Alice and Fp got out of their seats and headed to the living room. Betty and Jughead had their eyes glued to the tv screen. Betty's eyes become glossy. Alice feels her heart pounding in her chest. Fp pulled Alice closer to him. He could hear the pounding of her heart. He knew instantly that this wasn't good for the babies. The news reporter sprung to life. "As the citizens of Riverdale. This is the Black hood's accomplice. You might not know my name. But you sure will. You thought the Black Hood died. He might have. But I'm not done with you guys yet. This town is full of sins and their sins. All theses affairs in Riverdale are damn right sickening. If you want your precious town to stay afloat. You better watch your backs. If you don't. You will live to regret it. This Slayer and watch your backs. Knifes always cut deeper then the rumors it's self." The reporter read off the paper in front of him._

 _Alice feels the tears burning her eyes. She was frozen. She didn't think this was starting all over again. Why did this have to start all over again? Who is this Slayer bitch? All of her questions she had. Still wouldn't answered. Fp still holding her in his arms. He was beyond angry. He wiped his eyes angrily and turned to Alice who was crying._

 _"Allie, Shh. I will protect you. I promise." He softly whispered into her hair. Alice listened to his soothing words. Could he really protect her? He leaned down and kissed her stomach. "And I will protect these little ones too, Allie." He whispered into her tummy. Jughead turned away a little uncomfortable. He was still not completely use to the idea of his dad and Alice together. Betty just smiled in awe. She loved seeing her mother smile like no other._

 _"Really you think you can protect me, Fp? What we are doing is a sin, Fp. Our kids are dating and related in a sorta way. You can't protect me!" Alice raised her voice as tears streamed down her face. Fp's face darkened and felt his heart break. She was ending it._

 _"Allie, are you ending things with me! In front of Jughead and Betty!" He raised his voice as he felt his heart shatter. Betty look at the man in front of her. She could actually see his heart breaking. Fp narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth. "At least you didn't cheat this time!" He spat as he turned for the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge. Jughead and Betty were both bemused. What did he mean this time? Betty was first to make a peep since Fp's dispute._

 _"Mom, what is he talking about?" Betty asked with a serious tone. Jughead held Betty closer to him. All had happened since that reporter appeared on the screen. Fp took a swig of his beer and let a bitter laugh._

 _"Oh she never told you?" Fp said bitterly and watched Betty shake her head. Jughead didn't like where this was heading. "Your mother cheated on me with your son of a bitch father! Then she had the nerve to tell me! She loved him!" He confessed taking another swig of his beer. Betty eyed her mother and felt anger boil up._

 _"Mom! What the hell! You got to be kidding mean? Mom! Fp didn't my god! I can't even speak to you without wanting to slap you!" Betty screamed as she marched into the kichen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a wine cooler. Alice watched her daughter take a gulp of the cherry splash and frowned. Betty felt her mother's eyes looking down at her. "Oh you want to yell at me! Yes, your daughter drinks. The apple doesn't fall from the tree, mother. Doesn't it Mom? You said it yourself. No you said it about Jughead. The dad he called me to tell me. Archie's Dad was shot." Betty states sarcastically as she takes another gulp of her drink and sits at the table. Jughead finally was connecting all the dots. Alice was the reason his father started drinking._

 _"Your the reason my dad started drinking! Your the reason , I saw my father crying over the pictures of you guys together!" Jughead shouted angrily as he looked her in the eye. Fp was shocked. How did his son know about the pictures? Jughead turned to his father and continued. "I know about you trying to commit suicide. I overheard you and Mr A talking two nights ago. Why didn't you tell me?" Jughead stated as his voice started to crack. Betty looked up from her drink and saw tears forming in her boy friend's eyes. Fp swallowed the lump in his throat and let out a shaky sigh._

 _"Jug, that was a low point in my life. I'm not proud of it. I was hurt and broken. I was also really drunk. This why I keep telling you not to lay a hand on alcohol. Because it will bite you on the ass." Fp explained to his son. It felt good to get off his chest. His son cutting and him trying to himself really showed him that his son and him were the same. "Jug, when I saw those cuts in your arms. I- I thought I failed. It reminded me of the worst time in my life and I didn't want that for you." He confessed yet again feeling his eyes getting watery. Alice looked up and heard the words "cuts". She never realized how deeply pained Jughead felt._

 _"Fp, I didn't mean to hurt you. Hal kissed me. And before I could pull away. I wanted to slap him. But then you showed up. And I'm so sorry. I wish I could take back all the pain. And when I found a week ago from Fred. That you tried to kill yourself that night. I was devastated. Fp, I'm sorry I tried ending it with you in front of our kids. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just really scared, Fp." She confessed as tears streamed down her face as she eyed Fp in his eyes. Fp fought the urge to not cry. He knew she was scared. If he was being honest? He was scared as well._

 _"Allie, I know your scared. I'm scared too, Allie. I just want to make sure your safe and the kids are safe." He stated as he pulled her into his arms. Alice eased her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulders. Betty stopped drinking and walked up to Jughead._

 _"Jug, how are we going to survive this time?" She asked as tears burned her eyes. Jughead honestly didn't have a clue._

 _"I don't know. But we are going to get through this together." He said confidently. He pulled away and smiled at his father and look around the room. "All of us together. We will make it together. And if she strikes. We will take the impact together." Jughead said through his smile. Fp eyed his son. He was impressed. His son really had a way with his words._

 _Veronica came home to chaos. Her world had been poked and prodded at yet again. She was sick of the torture her and her friends have been enduring for months. Hearing that Slayer was the new Black hood really didn't make her day any better. She spent all last week cleaning her house. She was exhausted from all the drama. And yet again her life was rocked. She grew to love Riverdale. It was nothing like New York. She wasn't surrounded by a bunch of stuck up bitches with a lot of money. She hadn't really talked to her mother since she brought up. She would tell the whole town about their plan. Their plan was to ruin Riverdale. Veronica was fed up with her parents ruining everything they touch. The drive in. She loved her first night at the drive in. She was angry when she found about her parents bought Pop's. What else are they taking now? Veronica already knew. The trailer park was next. She didn't want to see Fp Jones and Jughead without a home. She decided tonight was enough. She knew her dad's office door open and marched in. Hiram looked at his daughter sternly. Hermonie eyed her daughter. Her daughter just slammed the door open._

 _" Mija, why did you slam the door?" Hermione accused as she leaned back in the office chair. Veronica was about to snap. But she decided to take a little breath._

 _"Mother, Daddykins. Did you hear about Slayer?" She asked her parents trying to change the subject. But Hermione wasn't letting her daughter get away with it._

 _"Veronica, stop stalling and tell me now why you slammed the door!" She raised her voice higher then before. Veronica stood her ground and entered the office. She wasn't going to let her mother's words stop her._

 _"Mom, why are you trying to take away the Jones home? They have a baby on the way and your taking away their home! How inconsiderate of you!" She snapped throwing the shade. The lodges listened to Veronica's words and were appalled._

 _"We weren't throw a family on the streets!" Her mother intervened harshly. Hiram stayed quiet. This made Veronica suspicious. She walked in front of his desk and rested her palms on the desk._

 _"Daddy. Why aren't you saying anything? Is it because your hiding your lies?" Veronica said smugly as she watched her father's face whitened._

 _"What, Are you incenating? That I am the Black hood? Miss princess, I would never hurt anybody, Including the Jones or the Smiths for that matter. Alice is still the acid Queen." Hiram said sarcastically as he rose from his chair and eyed his daughter in the eyes. Veronica stand in her place. She saw how aggravated her father got, when she mentioned the Jones. And the way his voice intensified when he said Alice's name. What the hell was her parents problem with Fp and Alice?_

 _"What the hell is your problem with Alice and Fp!" She sneered as she pointed her finger angrily. Hermione and Hiram both snapped out of their chairs._

 _"That's none of your business, Veronica!" Her mother snapped first with rage poising her blood._

 _"Actually it is, Mother! Did you forget I'm part of your brand now? So I can make improvements if I want to!" Veronica yelled as she headed toward the door. But her mother spun her around._

 _"Not without, our authorization, Veronica!" Her mother gravels as she pinched her in the arm. Veronica winced as her mother dug her nails into her skin and pinched harder. Hiram stepped in and tore his wife from their daughter. He didn't like how nasty Hermione could get and act with their daughter._

 _"Hermione that's enough! If you pinched her harder you would of let a bruise!" He yelled as he pushed Veronica out the door and shut it. She could still hear her father's alarming high angry tone in his voice. "Do you want to go to prison for child abuse and lose our business!" She heard her father yell from inside the office. She pressed her ear to the door and heard echoes of murmurs. "Our next plan is to take over Riverdale High. And then all of Riverdale will be ours." Her father said as he laughed evilly. But they were unaware that they're daughter heard the whole thing. Veronica had a plan of her own and now she was going to put it into action. Even if it involved wracking her family. This had been going on way too long. And she was going to put a stop to it._

 _Alice and Betty made their way for the door. Jughead kissed Betty goodbye and closed the door behind them. Fp still was hurt by Alice's actions. How could she just want to end things? He got that their relationship was putting her and their kids in danger. But he didn't want to give her up. It took him awhile to fully forgive Alice. When Betty got home she was a little tipsy. She was still angry with her mother. How could her mother do that to Fp. Betty made her way for the door. As she went to reach for the knob, it turned and Chic opened the door. Betty's eyes widen to see her brother smirking._

 _"It looks like you had a wild night." Chic mocked as he helped her inside with his mom's help. Betty rolled her eyes and groaned._

 _"Shut up, Chic!" Betty snapped as the lights of the house blinded her eyes. She was ready for her mother to scold her. But she received nothing. Alice didn't want to fight with her daughter. She didn't honestly care at this point. All she wanted was to sleep and forget this day ever even happened._

 _"Betty be nice to your brother. And Chic be nice to your sister." She warned as she made her way upstairs. She then looked behind her and smiled. "Goodnight, kids." She said lovingly as she made her way upstairs and closed her bedroom door behind her. Betty smiled and headed to her room._

She laid her head on the fluffy pillow and looked the the clock on her right wall. It was now 10 pm. She was exhausted. She couldn't wait to close her eyes. She curled up in her blanket and closed her eyes. Just as she was going into deep sleep. A sound of a phone ringing blared loudly. She groaned and rubbed her eyes angrily. Who the hell could be calling at this time at night? Betty groaned as she pull the string in her lamp. The room filled with annoying light. She tilted her head and reached for her phone, that was in her left on the nightstand. She turned her lock screen on. The screen said unknown caller. She was hesitant to pick up. Who could it be? Maybe Kevin got a new phone number? No that can't be. He would of just insta messaged her. By this point Betty had so much anxiously scared now. She finally decided to answer the phone. She probably live to regret it but she knew either it was a dead end.

"Hello?" She said into the phone trying to hide her nervousness in her voice. She could her a mumbled from the other side. Her fears started attacking her. Mentally and psychologically she was prepared for the wrath.

"Nice to hear from you, Betty Smith." The voice said back to her. She felt her heart jump to her throat. Anger broiled within her. She couldn't believe this was happening again.

"What do you want from me?" Betty barked as she tried to contain rage hiding in her fingers. The voice laughed at her outburst.

"You think your tough, Betty? Well that's see how tough when I don't know. Go after ... Alice Smith. I heard she's pregnant with Fp's Jones baby yet again. What a slut , don't you think?" The voice hissed through the otherline. Betty was outraged. How dare she threaten to go after her mother.

"No! Your not getting your way, Slayer! You think your so smart. I killed the last Black hood. What makes you think I won't do again!" She yelled as she clenched her fists. She received Slayer laughing evilly.

"Oh Betty, you think you can out beat me?" Slayer questioned as she continued laughing. Betty stayed slient. How can she protect her mother? This was suppose to be a easy pregnancy. Not a nearly impossible one. "That's what I thought, Smith." Slayer said soullessly. Betty felt tears burning her eyes.

"Leave her, alone!" She didn't do anything to you! She is just a normal mom. Who lives in Riverdale. Who loves a man from the southside. A man who she lost many years ago. Because of my thoughtless father. Who by the way, I hate more than everyone on earth! So I would like some respect!" Betty snapped trying not let her emotions take over. Slayer just mocked laughed again.

"Well, Smith. We don't always get the respect we deserve. Don't we, Betty?" Slayer sassed as Betty could hear her click her tongue.

"Where the hell did you get that my mother is pregnant from?! I'm sick of my family and the people I love get destroyed by people like you and the Black Hood!" Betty yelled demonically as she slammed her finger down on the end call button.

Betty leaned back in her bed with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe the torture was starting all over again. Why did Slayer only taunt her with her impulsive calls? Betty didn't understand what she did wrong, to deserve this. With her heart still pounding, Betty laid her head back down. She shut her eyes and tried her best to sleep or at least try to get a wink of sleep.

Little did she know. She wasn't the only one getting demeaning call that night. Jughead was trying to sleep when he heard his father yelling. He growled as he opened his eyes. Who could be possibly calling at this time at night? He got out of his bed and dragged his feet. As he opened the door a crack he saw his father standing in kitchen with his phone to his ear. Jughead wondered what could be angering his dad. He could hear his father yelling more as he widened the crack on his door.

Fp stood in his kichen holding the phone to his ear trying not to explode. He couldn't believe he was getting his call. At 12 in the morning. He tilted his head to see his son peeking through his bedroom door. Fp didn't mean to wake his son. But this call was angering him to the core.

"Leave her alone! How the hell did you get my fucking number?!" He yelled not even his voice be quiet. He was so angry. Jughead watched his father carefully. He only seen his father this mad. When he was talking or actually yelling at Hal Cooper.

"Dad, what's going on?" Jughead asked with his voice a little drowsy from just waking up. Fp looked up to see his son standing in front of him with a concern look on his face with a hint of exhausted. He ignored his son's question, turned back to phone and put it on speaker phone.

"Oh Fp, you think your so tough? Since your in a biker gang." Jughead heard the voice laughed evilly. Fp felt his fisted tightened as the words exited his phone.

"Us Serpents don't kill people, Slayer!" He grouched as he threw his arms up. Jughead didn't know what to do. But he already had a feeling Betty got a call from her.

"Really, what about that Jason Blossom kid?" Slayer mocked as she laughed. Fp clenched his fists. He wanted to punch a fucking wall. Fp was about to respond but he was interrupted by his son.

"That's different! He didn't kill him. That was Jason's own father! Unlike you and the Black hood he didn't purposely kill him! He didn't have any alibi! Stop threatening Alice's life. She's like a mother I never had!" Jughead defended as he snatched the phone from his father and ended the call. Fp was stunned but also worried for his son. That call was meant for him not his son. Jughead felt his father's eyes on him. He knew he took matters into his own hands.

"Jug, what did you just do?" Fp asked his son as walked up to him. Jughead swallowed the lump in his throat and opened his mouth.

"Dad, I didn't mean to make things worse. I just couldn't let her make you sound like trash. Because your not trash. I know you thought I was thinking of you a piece of trash. But I wasn't." He confessed as he stared at the ground. Fp looked up at his son and lifted his chin up.

"Jug, I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried about. What you just did can make your life a living hell. This is Slayer we are talking about." Fp explained as he kissed his son's forehead.

"Dad, are we in danger? And be honest with me." Jughead asked as he looked his dad in the eyes. Fp's heart pounded in his chest rapidly. He harshly swallowed the lump that was forming down his throat.

"Jug, I- I don't know. All I know is that we have to watch our backs."He told his son as he laid on the couch. Jughead sighed and headed back to his room.


	45. Shock Through The Wind

_Chapter 45~ Shock Through The Wind_

The next day bright and early, Hal receives a special and unannounced visit from Slayer. He was surprised to get an update so soon. It only had been 24 hours since she last visited.

"What are you doing here so soon.?" Hal asks as he grabbed the phone and held to his ear. Slayer smiled and picked up her phone as well.

"I made the first announcement last night. The whole town is really freaking out and it's awesome." She informed as a smile crossed her lips. Hal bit back the evil smirk in his face. His plan was working. "Though,I found out some interesting news, Boss." Slayer states as she sits more comfortably in the chair. Hal leaned forward and looked at her intently.

"What is the news, Ms Slayer?" Hal questioned as the smirk fell from his face. Slayer was a little nervous to tell her boss. She knew how much Hal hated Fp. But she did have a little remorse for the pain she caused the Smith and Jones family. She takes a steady breath and continues.

"Boss, Alice Smith is with child. Fp Jones is the father. But there's a bigger issue. As I was threatening your daughter. She snapped. And hung up. I was angry. So I called Fp Jones."she explained nervously as she grasped the phone tighter, scared for his reaction. Hal is known for his uncontrollable anger issues. Hal slacked back and connected his fist with the glass. He was so angry.

"You had one job!" He snapped as he rose out of the chair and slammed his fist into the glass. Slayer stepped back quickly as she saw his fist collide with the glass again. "What else failed, Slayer?" He asked angrily as he slammed his hands on the hard metal desk in the glass room. Slayer sat back down as soon as she noticed Hal had calm down. She took a shaky breath and felt her heart pound in her chest.

"Sir, as I called Fp Jones, He yelled angrily. And it was satisfying. But then I don't know what happened. His son grabbed the phone and barked orders at me. I know you are angry, but please don't take out on your girl, Hal." Slayer stated as her nerves crept up on her and blew him a kiss. Hal relaxed a little once he noticed he was getting too worked up.

"I'm sorry, Baby. This is all very stressful." Hal apologized as he blew a kiss back. He wished he could kiss her luscious red lips. "Damn it this fucking glass, always stops me from kissing you." He growled he placed his hands to the glass. She followed his action and placed her hands directly against the glass.

"I know this stupid glass ruins everything, Hal bear." She said lovingly as she got up from her chair and placed the phone down. Hal watched her exit the room and sighed pressing his head against the glass.

Alice was abruptly awakened with morning sickness. She got out of her bed and raced to the bathroom. She threw the toilet lid up and puked her guts out. Her stomach and throat hurt from the acids burning her throat. Betty heard her mom throwing up in the bathroom. Betty hated seeing her mom under the weather. She knew morning sickness was common in the first trimester. Betty noticed her brother around the corner. He looked curious. Alice opened the door, meeting her worried children standing outside the bathroom door.

"Morning, Elizabeth." She greeted her daughter as she kissed her daughter's forehead. Betty smiled at her mom and hugged her. Alice eased out of the hug and greeted her son, who was standing by his door. "Hi, Chic. How was work?" She asked as she kissed his forehead as well. Chic curled his lips into a smirk. Betty secretly glared at her brother and mouthed " I'm doing your laundry, Remember?". Chic wiped the smirk off his face and nodded.

"Work was good. But also very tiring." Chic said as a yawn escaped his lips. Alice smiled at her son and made her way down the long staircase. She felt a little lightheaded. She hadn't eaten yet.

Betty strolled back to her room, headed to her closet and threw on a black crop top with a white mini skirt. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She hadn't ever worn anything dark. She was always expected to wear pretty pastels and she was so sick of it. She did her hair in a messy bun and grabbed her light pink couch purse and headed downstairs. As she made her way to the kitchen, Chic looked at her with his eyes open. He was shocked to see his little sister wearing a skimpy outfit. Alice was in the kitchen making scrambled eggs and bacon. When she turned her head, her eyes widened. Her lips pressed together and her eyes glared at her daughter.

"Elizabeth, what the hell are you wearing?" She scolded with her hands on her hips. Betty rolled her eyes and sat down at the table, ignoring her mother's scolding.

"What do you think I am wearing?" She replied snarky as she fumbled with her fingers. Alice's eyes darted to her daughter. She wasn't having this.

"Elizabeth Ella Smith, go back upstairs and change, now!" Alice ordered pointing directly at the stairs. Betty pushed the chair back and got out of it and huffed upstairs.

Instead of doing what she was told. She threw on another shirt over it and headed back downstairs. She sat back down at the table and eat her breakfast patiently. The doorbell rang, Betty got up and answered the door. Jughead was standing right in front of the doorway. She grabbed her backpack and threw on her coat. She closed the door behind her. She made Jughead park his bike a few blocks away, so her mother wouldn't find out. She loved being secretive. It made her feel like she had somewhat control of her hectic life. With slayer stalking their every move. It made it harder to be normal teenagers. Or just regular individuals in general.

Once they got to school, she snuck into the bathroom and threw off the ugly pink turtle neck, revealing her black crop top. As she exited the bathroom, she felt eyes gaping open, shocked faces raised as she strutted down the hall. Jughead could of sworn Betty left the house with something entirely different then what she was wearing now. He was actually surprised. Cheryl and Archie entered the school together. She was laughing at one of the texts Toni sent her. As she looked up she was caught off guard completely, she almost let her phone slip through her hands. She wasn't ready to see such a drastic change in Betty's wardrobe. It seemed like the whole entire school was completely thrown out of their chairs as she strolled into her first period. Veronica was heading Betty's way. She didn't realize the whole drastic change as she ran into her.

"Woah Betty! That's wow! You look great." Veronica exclaimed in awe as she looked her up and down. Betty blushed and did a curtsy.

"Thanks, V. I was feeling something different, today." She explained as she walked away.

Toni was stirring with her pencil in her first period. Toni found history very unexciting. It wasn't her favorite subject in school, she preferred photography over anything school related. She's also in the Southside Serpents. She looked up from stirring her pencil in her hand to be surprised by Ms walking right passed her. She wasn't used to seeing Betty with a much edgier side. Toni smirked as she turned back to eye Betty.

"Nice outfit, Smith." She said as smirked. Betty looked up from her phone and smiled.

"Thanks, Ton." Betty said as she gazed at the teacher's boring lesson.

Fp got on his Pop's uniform, and headed to work. It was his first day back since he was shot. Parts of him were happy to be out of the trailer and not being cooped up. The other part of him was anxious to go back. He opened the door, walking in and being greeted by Pop Tate. Pop Tate was happy to see Fp. He hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks. He heard about him being shot. He was really shocked and angered at the same time. How could someone be so ruthless? Fp was handed a broom and a dust pan by Pop Tate.

"Fp, it's nice to see you working again. I sure have missed your help around here." Pop Tate greeted heartily as he handed him the broom and dust pan. Fp gave a welcoming smile and replied back.

"It's good to be back, Pop." He stated as he sweeped the dirty floor of Pop's.

Pop Tate left him and he continued cleaning and mopping the floors. As he made his way to every booth and wiped its top. Memories burned back into his memory. He tried his best to concentrate on what he was doing. But his mind was taken over by his thoughts consuming him. He wasn't sure if he could continue this day. He wanted to push through the day. He shook his head and made his way to the cash register. He opened it up and counted the money diligently. He made sure he didn't miss any of them.

After Chic left for work, Alice started to do some cleaning. She picked up the heavy laundry basket from the basement and carried it up the stairs. Her doctor told her not to do too much lifting, but Alice hated following orders and directions. She put the clothes in their designated spots. She started with Chic's room. She opened his drawer and placed his clothes inside. Next she went to Betty's room. She opened the door and set down the basket. From the corner of her eye she saw a square shaped packet lying on the floor. She walked into the room and picked up the packet. As she flipped it over, she noticed it was a condom. Her first thoughts were. Where the hell did her daughter get theses? Why did she have theses? Being the detective Smith she is. She opened her daughter's bedside drawer. Her eyes widened with the amount of condoms she found spreaded across the drawer. She shut the drawer and slammed Betty's door behind her. She got into her car and drove off.

At Pop's ,Fp was still cleaning and taking orders from his customers. His next customers sat down at a booth. He walked over and took their order. The two wanted two small fries, a chocolate milkshake and medium sized cherry cola. He was exhausted, his shift started at 9 a.m. it was now 12 in the afternoon. He couldn't wait to go home and take a long ass hot shower. He loved the feeling of the steaming water soaking his skin. As he brought his customers their order. He was welcomed by the sound of the bells on the door springing open. Alice marched up to him and grabbed his arm. He was shocked. She was supposed to be home. He was about to open his mouth when she silenced him.

"Fp, I'm here because. I found a very undelightful surprise while cleaning my house." She growled as she smacked his chest. He held his hands up in defense.

"Allie, Shh what's going on?" He asked as he prevented her from smacking him again. Alice didn't want to play this games. She smacked him again and put her hands on her hips.

"I found condoms in my daughter's drawer, Fp!" She raised her voice as she kept smacking him. FP's face widened in shock. He knew about Jughead and Betty. He assumed that Betty had already told her.

"Oh Allie. Wow. That's a surprise." He said trying not to give it away. She noticed his voice get lower and knew instantly that he had known.

"You knew!" She exclaimed smacking in the face this time. Fp rubbed his face. It strung still, but he tried not to let it show.

"Yes. Stop, I see how your looking at me. I already scolded Jughead when I noticed bite marks on his neck. Betty needed a ride home to get clothes and he went to bring her home. But I was unaware that was what going home was code for." He explained grabbing her arm gently and stroking it. She started calming down. She cracked her neck and took a seat at the nearby bar stools by the cash register.

"Okay, I'm sorry for exploding at you." She began as she eyed him. Damn he looked really sexy in his uniform, she thought as she gathered her thoughts. She let out a heavy sigh and looked him in the eyes. Fp noticed her looking at him. And not just his eyes. He saw her look him up and down. He felt a grin starting to peak through. "It's just that I'm protective over Betty. Because I don't want her to make the same mistakes as I did. I mean having a kid as a teen isn't easy." She explained getting her emotions all worked up. He listened and nodded his head understandingly. She then continued expressing. "And when I found those condoms. I was scared. I already had one daughter get pregnant. And she ended up leaving me. She didn't even tell me that she had the twins." She told as her eyes got watery. Fp noticed the tears and wiped away with his thumb and gently kissed her forehead. "Was I really that a horrible mother?" She heartbreakingly cried.

"Hey, Hey, no not at all, Allie. That was her choice to live you behind. You are a great mother and you will be an wonderful mother to these little ones right here." He told compassionately her as he made her a favorite meal. She smiled at the strawberry milkshake that was placed in front of her.

"Thanks, Baby." She said as she slid on the counter and hopped off. She stood up and started kissing his neck. Fp tried to move her away, but she wouldn't budge. He could tell she was horny. Maybe It was the pregnancy hormones.

"Allie, I'm a work." He moaned as she bit his ear. She rolled her eyes and continued to suck his neck and pressed her hands along the hem of his work pants.

"Come on, take a break." She whined as she pulled him to the floor, so they wouldn't be seen. Fp couldn't get her to stop. He tried to move away, but she just kept attacking him with her lips and nails.

He waited for the coast to be clear,he picked Alice up in his arms and entered the bathroom with her latched onto his waist. He pinned her ferociously to the back of the bathroom door. He made sure to flip the vent switch on. It would make it less obvious that he was in here and not just doing regular business. She started untying his tie, throwing it on the bathroom floor. He lifted her back up and placed her on the bathroom counter. She pulled off his work shirt eagerly. He brought his mouth to her neck and began sucking with ecstasy. She unclasped her blood red bra and threw it up in the air, being careful not to accidentally throw it into the toilet. He slammed her against the mirror. The mirror didn't crack or shattered. Neither cared if they were caught at this point. She teased his pecks with her wet dripping tongue. She massaged his skin with her soft bare hands. She unbuckled his work pants eagerly and yanked them down to his ankles. He kicked them off letting them hit the wall. He slid his fingers up her dress and glided her panties off. They were both bare naked. She rubbed her bare breasts into his hard pecks. He cupped her breasts. Which were starting to get sore. But she pushed through the soreness. She wasn't going to let them affect the pleasure she was achieving. He grabbed her ass and drove into her. She released a loud moan. He hoped the vent was loud enough to block their moans and screams. He slowly backed out and then thrusted back in. He kept thrusting until she screamed his name. He loved her yelling out his name. He pulled out and she grabbed his cock and started stroking with friction. He could feel himself getting ready to cum. He was fully hard now. She rubbed even faster and nipped with her teeth. She could taste the sweetness of his cum. She wasn't even tired. She came down here to yell at him about her daughter having sex. And here she was fucking him hard in the bathroom of Pop's.

Betty was getting ready to lunch when she told to go to principal's office. She rolled her eyes and the teacher yelled at her. She was so sick of being the good girl. She didn't want to be the perfect girl. That wasn't who she was. Jughead saw Betty getting escorted to the principal's office. This wasn't the Betty he remembered. This was a entirely different kind of Betty. She dressed more edgier then her usual pastels. Don't get him wrong. He did love her new look. But her attitude was not setting well for him. Jughead headed the way Betty went. He knocked on the door. Betty saw Jughead from outside the office and let him. She was confused why he was here.

"Juggie, what are you doing here?" She questioned as she watched him take a seat in the chair next to her. Jughead looked up from his feet and right up her, taking a breath before replying to her question.

"Betty, what are you doing here?" He asked eying her suspiciously. She let out a giggle. But he glared at her. She stopping her giggling.

"I'm here, because Ms Heller told me to change and I told her, I didn't have anything else. She told me, I was disrespecting a teacher and sent me here." She explained in a mocking tone. Jughead didn't like how she was being disrespectful. That wasn't like her. Jughead knew for a fact that she had other clothes. She was just being difficult about it.

"Betts, why are you acting like this?" He asked with worry in his eyes. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Jug, I'm not acting like anything! Why does everyone think I'm going through a midlife crisis!" She snapped angrily as she clenched her fingernails into her palms.

Before he could respond principle Weathebee came into the office and sat down in his chair. He didn't look happy but he did look surprised to see Betty in his office. He wondered why she was in here. Then he saw her outfit and realized why.

"Betty Smith, What are you doing in my office? He asked as he looked directly at Jughead. Jughead fought back his anger. Of course he would be the first to be questioned.

"Well, Principle Weatherbee, I got kicked out of glass by that bitch Ms Heller!" Betty retorted angrily. Jughead was caught off guard.

"Betty, what the hell is wrong with you!" He snapped, disgusted by her behavior. Betty just rolled her eyes and ignored her boyfriend.

"Ms Smith, do you want to get suspended?" Principle Weatherbee threatened. Betty just started laughing and scoffed.

"Your bluffing." She scoffed rolling her eyes. Jughead couldn't take it anymore. Weatherbee was outraged by her attitude.

"Elizabeth stop it!" Jughead yelled raising his hands up in frustration.

"Jughead, you don't ever call me that!" Betty sneered back crossing her arms over her chest. Jughead wasn't getting beyond frustrated with her.

"Knock it off you too. Do you both want to be suspended?" He threatened pointing directly at them. Jughead didn't want to get suspended neither did he want her to get suspended to.

"Fine!" Betty exasperated loudly huffing. Jughead looked at her angrily.

"This is all your fault, Betty!" He argued as he rolled his eyes angrily.

"That's it you're both suspended! I'm calling both your parents, right now!" Weatherbee scolded as he slammed the office door behind him. Betty rolled her eyes and sighed in the chair. Jughead face palmed a hand to his face. Oh no he was going to be huge ass trouble. And it was all Betty's stupid fault.

Alice and Fp slowly separated from each other and plopped their sweaty bodies beside one another. As their breathes returned to normal. Their phones rang loudly. Fp quickly hopped off the counter and fumbled for his phone in his work pants pocket. Alice slid her sweaty body off the counter and grabbed her phone. They put their phone up to their ears. When they answered the calls, their face turned from pleased to anger within a millisecond. After they hung up, Fp carefully opened the door and slid him and Alice out of the bathroom without being seen. He walked over to Pop Tate who was sitting in the empty booth going through some bills. Pop Tate looked up from what he was looking at. Fp told him the situation. He was shocked. Jughead wasn't known for getting suspended. He decided to give Fp the rest of his shift off. He called for back up. Fp and Alice left Pop's and got into their cars.

As they pulled into the high school parking lot. Angry and ashame attack their minds and blood streams. Alice couldn't believe her daughter got suspended. This wasn't like her at all. Fp was shocked to hear, that sweet Betty was suspended. Fp had this thought in his mind. He decided not to share it with Alice. His thought was probably got caught making out in the hallway. When they made to office their eyes met with their kids. Jughead saw the angry and disappointed looks on their faces. Alice noticed her daughter was wearing the same outfit she yelled at her to change out of. Alice was sitting furious about the condoms but this add more fuel to her anger. Fp's eyes widened and jaw dropped in complete utter shock. He couldn't believe Betty Smith was wearing such dark clothing. Principle Weatherbee told them that Betty and Jughead will be suspended for a two days. Fp and Alice had perfect jobs for them. Alice stormed into the office with her legs still really sore. The fact she just had sex before they got the calls. She grabbed her daughter tightly on the arm and pulled. Fp sent his son " the I'm so dispointed in you" look. Jughead followed his father and Mrs A out of school and into the parking lot. Jughead was afraid to get all the blame. In the parking lot, Betty rolled her eyes back.

"Someone, please tell me why I had to leave work to come down here and pick you guys up!" Fp snapped as he pointed his finger angrily. Jughead sighed and put his trembling hands at his side. He was tired and angry. How could he let Betty get him suspended.

"Here's what happened. I saw Betty being escorted to the principle's office. When I got there. I asked her why she was there. She told me her teacher told her to go change. She then said she didn't have any other clothes and was yelled at for disobeying and being disrespectful. When Weatherbee came in. He asked her what happened and she called her teacher a bitch." He explained the situation as he stood in the parking lot. Fp had shocked expression written on his face. Is this what Jellyjean is like? "He warned her with asking her if she wanted to get suspended. She told him he was bluffing. I told her to stop acting this way. Then he asked if we both wanted to be suspended. Betty made a snarky comment and then he suspended the both us. This is all Betty's fault." He finished explaining as looked down at the ground. Betty scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Jug." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. Alice was beyond frustrated at this point. She was pregnant and this stress wasn't good for the babies.

"Elizabeth your so grounded!" She scolded as she pointed the car. Betty was about to open the car door when her mother blurted something out. "I found your condoms, Elizabeth!" She snapped with her hands on her hips. Betty's face redened five different shades.

"Mom!" Betty whines as she covers her face in embarrassment.

"No get in the car now!" Alice scolded as she pointed straight to the car. Betty stormed off and slammed the behind her. Fp looked over at his son as well.

"You too, Jughead!" He yelled as he watched his son get into the front seat of his truck.

Alice and Fp get into their vehicles and head back to their homes. When they get home. Jughead is sent straight to his room. He was told tomorrow he has to help his dad work. Betty got home and her eyes met with her smirking brothers face. She rolled her eyes and glared at her brother. This was going to be a long day for the next few days. Alice couldn't believe Betty was acting out. Was this all over her telling to change? This was unbelievable. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.


	46. Reflections Of Reality

**_Chapter 46 ~ Reflections Of Reality_**

 _As the rest of the group remained at school. Veronica searched for Betty and Jughead and saw no sign of them. She looked in the library, Blue and Gold room, the break room. But she didn't see them anywhere. This adrenaline awoken her mind. She was feeling more anxiety as she got more frantic. Cheryl watched Veronica barely eating her lunch. She could tell something was eating her up inside. She sat next to her on the bench and placed a hand on her shoulder. Veronica felt someone put their hand on her, she lifted her head and turned to face who was touching her. Her eyes met with Cheryl, who looked equally concerned as the rest of her friends, including Archie._

 _"Ronica, what's bothering you?" Cheryl asked as she lifted her chin. Archie heard the soft spoken words and turned her attention to his girlfriend. Roni forced a fake smile and sighed._

 _"I'm fine, alright." She lied right through her teeth. Cheryl knew it was a flat ass lie. She wasn't okay. Cheryl could see that something was bothering her. Ronnie grabbed her pizza slice and took a bite. She finally decided to give in and tell the truth. "Fine. I'm not okay. I haven't seen B or Jug since school started. I'm worried that Slayer has them." She confessed as a tear slipped from her eyes. Archie instantly pulled her into his arms. He hated always having the feeling that someone was stalking their every move._

 _"Ronnie, Shh. They're probably are stuck in class, Okay?" He explained assuringly as he brushed his fingers through her raven black curls. She shook her head and leaned into his chest. Kevin eyed his friend with an charming smile and placed his elbows on the table._

 _"Roni, I'm sure they are okay, V." He butted in place his hand over hers. Then he curled his lips into a smirk. "Or they are just getting skin to skin in the girl's bathroom." He elaborated smugly taking a sip of his chocolate milk. Veronica started bursting out laughing. Cheryl and Archie rolled their eyes dully at Kevin's comment. Then there was huge rounds of laughter and chuckles coming from the north end of the cafeteria. They turned their heads towards the laughter. Sweet Pea and the rest of the Serpents came marching up to the core four table._

 _"Didn't you hear miss Smith got suspended? She really had a mouth on her." Sweet Pea yelled obnoxiously as he grinned. Shock filled their faces. Toni smacked him hard in the chest and sat beside Cheryl._

 _"I'm sorry for Sweet Pea's unfortunate inability to keep his mouth shut." She stated realistically as she glared at him. Sweet Pea scoffed and rolled his eyes._

 _"Oh shut you're mouth, Toni! It's not my fault, that perfect Betty smith got her fricking self suspended!" He growled sardonically rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms against his chest. Archie's anger was at his boiling point. He didn't like the Sweet Pea not even a little damn fucking bit._

 _"How about you leave, Betty out of this!" He groaned snarling at Sweet Pea. Sweet thrusted around and lunged forward._

 _"Why don't you come up here and say that to my face, Andrews!" He taunted getting ready to square Archie right in the face. Veronica leaped out her seat and got into the middle pushing Archie away from Sweet Pea._

 _"I'm so sick of this masculinity you guys have! It's time to grow up and act like grown ass man!" She snapped curling her face in disgust. Sweet Pea rolled his eyes backed while scoffing._

 _"Oh you think your so strong, rich princess? I bet you have never been in real fight!" He mocked as he laughed. Veronica was getting very impatient. She just wanted to punch him in his fucking face._

 _"Oh really?" She said as she made her way up to him. "Well dickhead, I have and you don't want to test me!" She whipped as she threatened pointing her long sharp freshly manicured red polished nails. He narrowed his brows and looked her straight in the eyes coldly. There was a huge booming voice echoing loudly making everyone in cafeteria scurried off so quickly, that they almost tripped on their way out the door._

 _"Everyone lunch's over! Head to class immediately!" Principle Weatherbee threatens as he looks directly at Sweet Pea and the rest of Serpents. Sweet Pea and the Serpents storm off. Cheryl was still completely astonished that Betty had gotten suspended._

 _The next morning, Betty was woken up bright and early by her annoying alarm clock. She groaned slamming her hand on the clock, silencing it. She rolled back over on her back and shut her eyes tightly. A few minutes later, the clock blared angrily again, snapping Betty out of her light dazing sleep. She slammed her hand over it again. Instead of the clock this time. It was her mother yelling at her to wake up. Betty grabbed the pillow she was laying on and pressed around her head trying to ignore her mother's yells. Alice was getting starting to get frustrated. She started banging on her daughter's door._

 _"Elizabeth, get out of bed, now! Fp he's picking you in thirty minutes. Hurry up and get your ass out of bed!" Alice yelled as she threw open the door and walked over to the windows, pulling the curtains open, letting the sunshine into the darkening room. Betty groaned as her eyes burned from the light._

 _"Mom, please close the curtains." Betty whined as she squinted her eyes, because of the sun was burning her eyes. Alice rolled her eyes and ignored her daughter's request._

 _"No not after that stunt you pulled yesterday at school." She stated as she grabbed something from the top self of the hallway closet. Betty swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She slowly reached for her phone and looked at the time. Her phone said it was five in morning. Alice was on her tippy toes reaching for a box. She grabbed ahold of the box and brought it down. "You didn't think I would let you sleep in, did you? Betty , I'm so incredibly disappointed with you. This attitude has to change. I'm sick of being disrespected. Like I said here is my old Pop's uniform from when I was your age." She said as she handed her the uniform. Betty took the uniform from her mother and went into the bathroom to get changed._

 _Jughead opened his door and walked into the kitchen being greeted by his dad. He tried to explain to his dad that it was all Betty's doing. But he didn't listen. Fp already had put on his work clothes. He was exhausted. He basically yelled at his son the whole way home. He was honestly very shocked. But it didn't surprise him that much. Because three months ago, Jughead was suspended for not taking off his Serpent jacket. When Jughead down at the dining room table in the smaller version of his outfit. He couldn't but smile. Jughead noticed his dad smiling at him._

 _"Dad, why are you smiling at me like that?" Jughead suspiciously asked as he ate his granola bar. Fp noticed he was caught and his smile disappeared._

 _"Uh it's just you kind of look cute in that, Jug." He replied as he grabbed his keys from the dining room table. Jughead felt his face blush up with embarrassment._

 _"Thanks I guess." He responded awkwardly as he threw on his beanie._

 _"Jughead, no need to get all embarrassed about it. I bet Betty will think something else." Fp jokes as he winks. Jughead just looks at him like he was crazy. Was his dad just making a sex joke?_

 _"Dad, please don't wink at me. It's creepy." He whined as he covered his face with his hands. Fp just starts laughing as he pulls his son in for a hug._

 _"Okay, Okay I won't do that again, love you son." Fp states as he hugged him tightly. Jughead smiles and fixes his hat._

 _"I love you too, Dad." He says as he hugs his dad back. He takes a breath before continuing. "Dad, I know you're disappointed in me. But this wasn't my fault. I tried to push Betty not to talk that way. And as soon as he entered the room. He looked directly at me accusingly. He just assumed I had something to do with this. And I swear when I picked her up yesterday morning. She wasn't wearing that outfit." He explained his point as he looked his dad in the eyes with honesty. Fp took in the information and felt a sigh coming on. Before he was able to make a sound, his son already started to elaborate. "I honestly don't know what's going on with her. Ever since Slayer made that announcement. She changed her look and attitude. I swear, I had nothing to do with It." He sighed as he dropped his hands to his sides. Fp knew his son wasn't the problem. He honestly wondered what was going on himself._

 _"Jug, I'm not disappointed in you. But I am punishing you. Hey, don't look at like that. I'm doing it because." He pushed briefly as he gathered his thoughts. "Jug, it's just me and Pop Tate working at Pop's. And since Hiram Lodge owns it. He doesn't make it any easier. I feel like he has something planned. And it's bad. I need you to do some investigating for me. Can you do that for me, Jug?" He explained to his son as he opened the trailer door. Jughead absorbed the shocking information. He was shocked his dad of all the people was asking for his help. He stopped looking at the ground and back up at his father._

 _"So you want me to do some digging? Isn't that like invasion of privacy?" He asked in a interested tone. Fp pulled the truck door open and hopped in. Jughead followed his dad. Fp loved how smart his son was. He definitely had his mother's smarts and his humor._

 _"Yes Jug, But Pop Tate told me he was suspicious about Hiram. That's why I need you and Betty to do this for me." He informed as he put his trunk in drive. "And keep this just between me, you and Betty, alright?" He said as he turned onto the highway. Jughead nodded his head and looked out the window._

 _They pulled into the driveway. Jughead opened his door feeling the fresh air blowing in his hair. Betty sat in the chair by the window, waiting for Fp and Jug to show up. She was nervous to be working. She helped once getting Pop's all its customers back. And it was very hard to convince queen Cheryl to her let them use the River Vixens. It was more like blackmail, but it ended up working in their favor. Fp closed his door behind him, heading up to the door. Alice heard knocking at the door, opened the door, inviting him and Jughead in. Betty got up from her sit and hugged her mother. Fp looked at Betty with a look. A look that was saying" Ah that's the same outfit, your mother used to wear"._

 _"Allie, morning." He greeted leaning in for a kiss. Alice smiled kissing him with passion. Jughead and Betty rolled their eyes. Fp released from the kiss and ignored their kid's eye rolls. "Is that your old uniform?" He suspiciously said as he bit his lip. Alice nodded her head and rolled her eyes._

 _"Yes, captain obvious." She replied sarcastically as smacked him playfully on the chest. He rolled his eyes and faked being hurt. He was fully aware she was teasing._

 _"Allie, that hurt." He whined playfully as he moved his hand in a crying motion. Alice knew exactly what he was doing. She wasn't dumb. He was playing the card again. God why is he so tempting? Why did she want to take him into her bedroom and make love to him._

 _"Awe poor baby. You want to me kiss it and make it feel better? She mocked as she kissed his cheek. She removed her lips from his cheek and smirked. "See there. Better?" She sassed as she opened the door._

 _Fp rolled his eyes and looked over to Betty. "Ready to go?" He asked as tapped his finger on the door frame. Betty sighed and picked up her bag and walked out the door. He then turned to Alice and kissed her again. "I wish you were the one. I was taking to work with me." He whispered into her ear sexually. Her face turned a bright pink color._

 _"Maybe after they go back to school." She smirked. "How about we all have dinner together. You, me, Chic, Betty and Jughead. Sound like a plan?" She replies still blushing hardcore._

 _It was the start of the school day, Veronica was sitting alone in history. She missed Betty. It was weird not to have her in class. This was their own class together. It almost felt like she was missing her other half. She turned her head to the boring lecture about the constitution. She knew how inportant the constitution was. It just bored her. It wasn't like exciting. School was never exciting, like ever. Kevin was still absorbing the fact, Betty. Betty Smith, who has never gotten in trouble. Not even about the article Jughead published about General Pickins. It surprised him. He didn't think Betty was capable to be bad. He honestly missed her being herself. He wanted to know what was going on with his best friend. Was about the new baby or the fact Slayer is taking over? He honestly didn't know. But he was going to find out._

 _Fp's truck pulls into the longing parking lot. It was seven in the morning. Their eyes weren't fully awake yet. Jughead sighed as they entered the diner with his dragging feet. He didn't want to be at all. Maybe Pop will allow him to have a burger. Betty grabbed the mop. She started mopping the white floors until they were spotless, her mother always used to say. If she couldn't lick the mouth, it wasn't clean enough. Betty was always disturbed by that analogy. It didn't sound appealing to her. Fp got out of Betty's way and opened the bathroom door. As he shut the door behind him, he realized that he never cleaned the bathroom after his adventure in the bathroom with Alice. He could spot a white substance on the counter. He couldn't believe that he had gotten so out of hand at work. Fp cleaned the bathroom with his cleaning supplies with a heavy grin. He couldn't stop thinking about pinning her body on the door and move his hips on top overs. After he was all done cleaning up his "accident he left behind". He closed the door behind him and took off the out of order sign that was taped to the door. Jughead scrubbed the counters and tops of the booths with the sponge and soap aggressively to get the stains and food residue out._

 _School was long over, Cheryl decided to make an surprise appearance at the Wyrm. Cheryl knew all about the dangers of the Southside. Her mother, Well now ex-mother forbidden her from ever stepping a foot out of the precious Northside. Her judgement was so overruling, that Cheryl couldn't make her own decisions and opinions of her town. It was so cloud by her mother's one-sided views of the southside._

 _She pulled into the parking lot in her red cherry convertible. As the red cherry doors open,she heeled into the pavement. Closing the door with force and looking up at the sign with mystery filled look. From the outside the bar looked harmless. Cheryl knew that was just the cover of the reality. Opening the door let the light blue sky darken as she moved into the bar walking in. She could hear cheers, whistles and cat calls as walked through the bar. She also received looks from the guys in dark clothing. She made her way to the bar and sat in the closest bar stool. An man with eye patch eyed curiously. She felt unwelcome. She knew that she didn't belong in this scene. He looked at her again, clearing his throat and muttering a few words that intrigued her._

 _"Miss Red, what would you like?" He mutters as he flipped two liquor bottles up in the air and caught them with one hand. She was impressed. She leaned her elbows in the bar top and grinned at the menu._

 _"I'll have a Margarita." She said informed as a grin passed her lips. He grabbed the margarita mix container and started making her drink. He poured the drink and handed it to her._

 _"Here, you go, Miss Red." He stated as he put a straw in her glass. He leaned closer and whispered." It's on the house. Someone here paid for you, Red." He said while pointing around the bar. She looked around and spotted Toni by the jute box in the corner of the bar._

 _She grabbed her drink and made her way over to Toni, trying not to spill it on her way there. Toni spotted Cheryl heading her way. She was surprised to see Cheryl. She thought Cheryl would rather be caught dead then be seen here. Cheryl was about to turn when a group of Serpents almost knock the drinks out of her hands. Cheryl tries her best not to let them fall, fortunately she was able to keep her drink from spilling. Toni watched Cheryl get knocked into. Anger burned Toni's insides. She hated how they didn't even acknowledged her. She helped Cheryl over to the jute box and sighed in relief._

 _"Cheryl, what are you doing here?" She asked incredulously. Cheryl took a sip of her drink and let the liquid run it's way through her blood and veins._

 _"I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to know what this place was like and now I know what it's like." She answered neutrally as she sipped her drink. Toni looked at her with suspicion._

 _"Oh really? So why are you drinking?" She asked with suspicion as she stared in her intoxicated eyes. She was a little drunk. Toni was a little worried about the amount of Alcohol Cheryl just consumed._

 _"Oh lighten up, Cha Cha. Maybe I want to cut loose, Tuesday night." Cheryl admitted as her voice slowly was drowned out by cheers. Toni rolled her eyes at Cheryl's inability to keep her legs from slipping on the dirty bar floor. "I know, Fred Andrews doesn't allow drinking." She sways her hips. Toni watches Cheryl sway her hips in a hypotonic trances. It was enticing, the way Cheryl had control of her and her thoughts so easily._

 _"Okay, Okay, Cher why don't I take you home." She offers as she helps walk Cheryl to her bike, but realizing that if Cheryl can't walk. She sure hell can't keep grip of her waist._ _She sighs, picks Cheryl up and carries her to the back room. It was going to be a long night, Toni thought as she watched Cheryl close her eyes._

 _Meanwhile at Pop's diner, Betty felt like her hands were about to fall off. She hadn't done that much cleaning since, her mom went of a cleaning streak when she was in eighth grade year. Jughead sighed as he finally did his last set of dishes. He still didn't have the chance to tell Betty what they were going to spy on. Hiram had something planned and he was going to find out what exactly he had planned for Riverdale. He was so sick of his town being torn apart by his manipulative actions. As they made their way to his father's truck. Every aching part of his body was so sore, he could barely lifted to open the door. Fp hopped into the front seat, smiling at how tired the couple was._

 _He pulled up to the Alice's house, he couldn't wait to see his girl. They hadn't had a family meal together since Alice was kidnapped. It finally dawned on him. This was going to be the first time since then. He hadn't really seen Chic. He was busy doing god knows what. Fp wasn't happy his son was on the other gang's side. This wasn't how he imagined his family. He certainly didn't think he would see his son dating a ex-Cooper. Even if she changed her name and her belief. She was still a Cooper by Blood. He honestly didn't want her to be a Cooper. He didn't know what happened in that house, but he was for sure that Hal controlled his daughters like they were dogs on chains. He hoped it was just a metaphor and not the reality._

 _Alice opened the door and leaned in kissing him hard on the lips. Betty looked the other direction. She really didn't want to see her mom locking lips passionately with her boyfriend's dad in front of her. Jughead did the same action as his girlfriend. He felt the same exact way she did. Even though they said they were okay with their parents dating each other, parts of them were still conflicted. Alice walks into the kitchen and out with a plates of food. Fp spots his favorite pie in the middle of the table like it was centerpiece. He wondered how she knew that he was craving the pie. Fp took a seat in the chair right to Alice. He placed his hand over her barely noticeable bump. He loved having this type of control. He knew he could get away with it. Alice felt his hand settled down on her stomach. She wasn't showing yet. There were days where she wished he was there for her first pregnancy. On days where she was locked in the Sisters's room with no outside interaction, she sat there crying and begging to be released from their Hell hole. Betty, Jughead sat next to each other, and Chic was in front, glaring at his brother. Alice was first to say a word since they had started dinner._

 _"Jug, Betty, how was your first day working at Pop's?" Asked Alice inquisitively as she took a bite of her Mac Cheese as silence was removed from the room. Jughead looked up from his plate and let out a drained filled sigh._

 _"Alice, it was exhausting. I learned my lesson." He sighed as he used his spoon and indulged his meal. It was burgers but he didn't care. It was so good. "This is so good, Mrs A." He announced with his mouth full of the delicious creamy noddles. Alice couldn't help but smile at how dorky he looked._

 _"Thanks, Jug. I'm glad you are enjoying them so much." She giggled as she felt Fp's hand move lower. She held in a gasp and sent him a glare telling him to knock it off. Jughead was confused, decided to ignore what was going on. Betty who was slient, couldn't stop thinking about the call she will receive later tonight. Instead getting calls, it was now threatening text messages. Neither her mom, Jug or Fp knew a clue about. Alice noticed Betty being unusually quiet._

 _She looked over at her daughter and reached over for her daughter's arm rubbing it soothingly. "Betts, are you okay?" She said with concern. Betty looked up from her plate she had been staring at for most of dinner. She could feel the concern burning into her. She didn't want to burden them with her problems. She just looked back down. Fp shared a look with his son. He could tell that something was really bothering her. He cleared his throat and looked Betty with a fatherly touch in his eyes._

 _"Betty, I can tell something is really bothering you. I know we aren't close. But just so you know you can tell me things, Okay?" He says in a father like tone. Betty could hear the true father side creeping in. She lifted her head and her pained eyes met with his understanding ones. She feels all of the events of last night playing in her mind. How is she suppose to them? How can she ruin a perfectly good dinner. She just says quiet and leaves the table. Fp sees her storm off. He didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable. Was it too soon to try to protect her. Jughead looks up at his father, sending him "I will make sure she is okay" look. Alice could tell he was a little hurt. He put himself out there. He knew it was a long shot._

 _"Fp, Baby. She's just going through something. Don't take it by heart." She said as if she could feel his pain. He felt her hand move up and down his arms. She cupped his face with her hands. "I love how you act like a father towards her. I know you missed out on being a father to your little girl and the wound hasn't healed that. It might never will." She took a few pauses before she eyed him closely. "Hal was her father. I mean he still is. But he was emotionally abusive to her. Some part of me feels sick for being with him so long. He really could of hurt them. I feel like a f-" she was cut of by his finger to her lips._

 _"Allie, you're not anywhere close to a failure. You can't control the monster he became. You thought he was this sweet guy. And thanks for letting me have a chance with you know being a right father. I still feel like a failure somedays, Allie. But I know it takes practice to be a good father." He reassured her pulling her into his arms and secured her protectively in his arms._

 _Betty closed the door behind her hard. She could feel the aching tears burning her tear ducts. She didn't want to be scared anymore. She wanted to be able to tell her family the truth. Yes, she counted Fp as her family. He had been the one there when things were falling apart. She hadn't experienced so much heartache in her life. She thought she could go back to her life before Jason blossom was brutally murdered by his own father. She guessed she thought wrong. How could she be that stupid? Of course it wasn't going to go back to normal. This was her life now. Her phone rang on her nightstand. She had put it there before dinner. Her mom didn't like them on their phones at the dinner table. She walked to up to her nightstand and grabbed her phone with her shaky hand._

 _As she raised the phone to her ear. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest almost immediately as the phone was answered. "Hello?" She uttered shaky into the phone. Fear ate away her stomach._

 _Then she heard the that shook her out of her thoughts. "Oh Betty, you enjoyed my texts. I warned you. Now give me a name!" Slayer yelled vindictively. Betty's heart raced in her chest. She didn't have a name. "Clock is ticking. Tick tick tick..." She repeated evilly. Betty can't believe this was happening again. "Tick tick tick." She continued to repeat._

 _The more Slayer taunted her. The more her heart pounded. Slayer kept repeating until Betty had enough. "Enough! I can't take your contradicting games, Slayer! I'm not giving you a name! I'm not letting you terrorize my family! This is sickening! You should be disgusted by yourself. Taunting and torturing teens for fun like it's a sick minded game!" Betty defended herself as angry tear ran down her pink flushed cheeks._

 _Little did Betty know was Jughead was outside her door, hearing every word. His stomach knotted with anger. This was what was bothering her. Why couldn't she told him? The yells reached their maximum volume._

 _"Oh Betty you have underestimated me. Now someone is going to pay. Sorry Betty but this call is over." Slayer hung up leaving Betty with fear. What has she just done? "No! Fuck!" Betty cried as she threw her phone onto her bed. Tears were now streaming down her face. Something was going to happen and it was now all her fault. Jughead opened her door and wrapped his arms around her. Betty lifted her head to see Jughead. How did he know?_

 _"Betts, I heard the whole call. You should have told me. Why didn't you tell me?" He said with a sad smile. Betty looked up at him with her tear filled eyes. All she felt was pain. Undeniable amount of gulit._

 _"I couldn't, Jug. I didn't want to burden you with my problems. It's not like I'm import-" she was caught up by the sweet tender voice of her boyfriend._

 _"You're not a burden, Betts. You never will be. You're mom down there is worried about you. And she's pregnant. It's not good to stress her. Betty, just tell her what's going on. She will understand." He tells her in a comforting tone. She didn't mean to snap but she did._

 _"Jughead, do you think I don't know that mother is pregnant! I'm perfectly aware that she is! And I get your dad was trying to be nice! But he had no right to ask me to tell him stuff! He's not even my father! He's yours!" She snapped angrily gridded her teeth. Jughead wasn't taken back. He didn't expect to be yelled at. He was just trying to be understanding. And he gets yelled at._

 _"Betty, why are you snapping at me! I'm not the reason your off the edge lately! I'm sorry Slayer is targeting you! But that doesn't give you the right to snap and tell me the hell with my opinion. If you what honesty? I hate Chic so fucking much! Happy now! You got me to say my real feelings!" He yelled furiously._

 _"Get out of my room, Forsythe!" She screamed as she threw her door open and slammed it rattling the house._

 _Alice, Chic and Fp heard the death yelling shouts and the doors slams. They were utterly confused. Jughead stomps down the stairs. Fp heard his son let an anger filled sigh. He could hear the frustration building up in his blood. Alice eyed him with eyes of concern._

 _"Jug, what happened?" Alice asks as she observed his face. She could see tears forming in his eyes. Jughead tried to hide his eyes. But his father saw them._

 _"Jug, what happened? Fp asked his son as he got up from the chair and knelt down by his son._

 _"Slayer" Jughead mutters under his breath as he wiped his eyes angrily. Fp thought he heard Slayer. Was his mind playing tricks on him. Alice heard the word and her jaw dropped, tears burned her eyes. She felt this unbelievable pain._

 _"Jughead, did you just say Slayer? She's bothering Betty?" Alice says bitterly. He nodded his head and turned away from their eyes. Alice bites her lips hard until blood his trickling down the sides of her lips. Fp wrapped his arms around his son and let his son bury his hatless head into his chest._

 _"Jug, we will make it through this together, all together, alright." He told his son as he brushes his son's curls with his fingers._

 _"Is this why she has been acting out?" Alice asks her voice cracks. Jughead lifts his head from his dad's chest and sighs._

 _"I think it is the reason." He told her painfully. This wasn't the way he wanted to end his day. Alice's eyes well up with tears. Fp feels this hurt and anger. He didn't like seeing his family hurt. It made him really anger._

 _Jughead leaves the house with an gloomy look on his face. Fp kisses Alice on last time before leaving the house. Tomorrow was going to be fun, he thought sarcastically as he put the trunk in drive. Jughead just stares at the trees passing them by. Once the truck pulls into his familiar home. He opens the door and headed into the tralier. Fp watched his son get more and more quiet as his door of his room closed behind him. He hated watching his son in pain. Why couldn't they have a normal life? A life without chaos, Black Hood, Hal, murders or Slayer. Alice heads to her room. She was worried about her daughter. She wished her daughter would of told her. Betty didn't have to go through this alone. She didn't have to isolate herself from the ones her love and care about her. One question in everyone's mind. Will the madness ever stop? Could life in Riverdale return to its precious glory? Will they make out of this war alive or barely at all? They all hoped that the ending was more pretty then the illusion in their minds. Or has the illusion became the reality? Reflections of Reality were upon them._


	47. Open Sorrows

_Chapter 47~ Open Sorrows_

 _The next morning, Alice wakes up alone in her bed. She misses waking up with his strong arms protectively around her waist. She drags herself out of bed. After the new bomb was dropped last night. She hadn't been able to not think about it. She hated feeling powerless. She wanted her daughter to feel save. She opens her door quietly trying not to wake anybody. Her stomach failed the mission, she was very hungry. She knew the babies were really hungry and that she had to eat. Otherwise; Fp was going to be worried about her. She didn't want him worried about her. She made her way downstairs carrying her feet behind the carpet. She walked up to the table in the kitchen. She noticed a little white crumpled up paper ball in the center. She carefully reached out and grabbed it. As she unfolded the paper, she could see little cursive lettering on the inside. She opened the paper with one of her eyes squinted._

 _Dear, Alice Smith_

 _I bet you're surprised to hear from me. After I tortured your daughter for weeks on end. But you really shouldn't be shocked, Alice. You're not very special. You thought I would leave you out of this. The fact you're pregnant wasn't going to change my mind. The Black Hood was only the beginning, Alice. There's much more to come. I would suggest you kill these babies before someone gets hurt. I mean really hurt. Oh and you have one request from me. Break it off with Fp Jones. Don't say why. Just do it! Or I don't know Betty or Chic die a horrible painful death. I assume you already know about Betty and her precious will to keep you alive. She ignored my request. Pick someone! Anyone! I don't care who. I NEED A NAME!,Signed Slayer._

 _Alice stared at the paper that was in her shaky hands. After she tortured herself over and over again by reading it. She crumpled up the paper tossing it in the trash, as tears burned her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't let her daughter or son get hurt. She knew what she had to do. She just didn't know how she was going to do it. She wiped her eyes with her two fingers and started making breakfast. Betty didn't have school again today. Because she was still suspended. Fp was going to be here soon and she didn't know if she could do it._

 _Betty smelt the smell of syrup and bacon, she hopped out of bed. She threw on her mother's old waitress work uniform. Surprisingly it fit her like a glove. She couldn't believe her mother's uniform fit her. They were completely different sizes. She opened her door and headed downstairs. She was much happier then she was yesterday. She actually didn't mind wearing or working today. Though she was nervous to see Jughead. She wasn't sure if he was speaking to her. She said some horrible words to him. She was angry and he said he hated Chic. Betty was still very angry about what he said, but decided to let it go. She sat at the table with her brother, Chic on the other side already eating his pancakes and bacon._

 _"Morning, Sweetie." Alice greeted cheerfully as she watched her daughter take a seat at the table. Betty smiled back and dove into her pancakes. She was in a much better mood._

 _"Morning, Mom." She said as she ate her pancakes in the peaceful sunshine. She noticed how her mom was really cheery. Something was off, Betty thought as she reached for her orange juice and brought the cup to her lips. It was sweet but also with a little tangy taste. "Mom, are you okay?" She asked with concern in her voice. Alice looked up from her plate, up at her daughter and forced a fake smile._

 _"Of course, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be? I should be the one asking you that, Betts." She said in a fake cheery voice. That didn't go unnoticed by Betty. She noticed the tone in her voice drop a few levels. It was obvious she wasn't okay._

 _"Mom, are you sure you're okay? You don't sound okay mom. What's bothering you?" She asked again getting more concerned as she gulped down the rest of her juice. Alice tried her best to fight back her daughter. She was right. She was not okay._

 _"Yes, I'm sure. Hurry up and eat. Fp will be here to pick you up for your shift at Pop's again." She encouraged as she stuffed her face with a piece of pancake. Betty sighed and started eating her breakfast a little more quicker. She knew her mom was lying. She could just tell by her mother's facial expressions. Something was wrong and she was going to get to buttom of it._

 _There was a sharp knock at the door. Betty got up from her seat and went to answer the door. She opened the door to be met with Jughead and his father with flowers in their hands. She smiled in awe,reached out and pulled him in for a kiss. She thought she would be the first apologize, not Jughead._

 _"Awe flowers, Juggie that's so nice of you." She stated happily as she put in a vase. Jughead smiled at Betty's ridiculously cute face. He knew he was in the wrong. He should of been more sensitive. She just had gotten the threatening call from Slayer._

 _"I'm glad you love them so much. I would almost say as much as I love burgers." He joked as he kissed her forehead. Betty rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly on the chest._

 _"Of course, you love burgers more then you love me." She fake whined. Jughead just rolled his eyes and laughed._

 _"Betts, I love you almost as much as I love food. I'm sorry food is just very good and I can't resist it." He mocked as he laughed. Betty eyed him and rolled her eyes once again._

 _"Fine then I love my wig more then you." She sassed as she walked up to the coffee table wear she left her bag. This comment confused Alice and Fp. Jughead just laughed and rolled his eyes._

 _"Oh okay. Do I have watch out for the number one spot. Or am I your only number one?" He asked jokingly as he walked up to her and grabbed her hand. Betty threw her bag over shoulder and sighed dramatically._

 _"Juggie, if you love food more then? Then why can't I love my wig more then you." She teased as she headed out the door._

 _Fp felt utterly confused. But he really didn't want to know what she was talking about. He rather be clueless then know what she was saying, it seemed better not to know anyway. He saw Alice stand up with a fake cheery smile. He knew she was definitely fake being happy. He could just tell something was off._

 _"Allie, are you okay?" He asked as he reached out for her cheek. Alice stiffened and backed away a bit. He was a little hurt she was pushing him away._

 _"Fp,_ _I can't do this." She said calmly as she breathed heavily. He wasn't sure what was going on._

 _"What do you mean you can't do this?" He said seriously as he felt his heart drop. She looked away and then back at him. She knew the kids were in the car._

 _"Fp, I-I can't do this. Being with you. It's all too complicated." She stammered as she felt her eyes burning. He stared at her in disbelief. She was ending it once again. Not even three days after she tried last time. He felt his heart breaking in his chest as the words let her mouth._

 _"Alice, it's suppose to be complicated. If it wasn't complicated, things we would be too easy. What's going on, Allie? I know somethings bothering you. Is it Hal? He hadn't been bothering has he? Allie, please don't leave me. I can't live without you." He expressed as his voice got caught up in his emotion. She stayed quiet as tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she was doing. Why was she breaking his heart again. She could tell he was holding back his tears._

 _"I'm sorry I just can't." She said as she walked away, leaving him in the living room. He felt his heart being drilled into. He couldn't believe the words that left her mouth._

 _He lumbered outside and into his truck. He turned the keys in the ignition, slowly placing his hand on the steering wheel. Jughead looked up from his notebook he was writing in. He looked at his father and saw his face. It was almost like his spirt was taken over. Betty noticed the utter silence in the truck. She didn't like the sound of complete silence, she never did. As he backed out of the driveway, feeling his eyes cloud with his slient tears. He was happy his son was in the back seat with Betty and couldn't see him crying. That was the last thing he wanted his son to see. At this point, he just wanted a bottle of Snakebite. Drowning his thoughts with liquor helped take the edge off the pain. He didn't want to see his son see him like he used. When they arrived at Pop's, Jughead and Betty walked into the diner and darted for the freshly made milkshakes._

 _"Here you guys go. Since you worked so hard yesterday. I thought you guys deserved a reward for your hard work." Pop Tate explained as he handed them their milkshakes and watched them devour them. Jughead looked up from his chocolate milkshake and saw that Betty's face which was covered in whipped cream._

 _"Thanks, Pop." Jughead stated as he wiped the cream off her cheeks. Betty smiled and kissed his cheek rubbing the rest of the whip cream on his cheek._

 _"You like you're surprise." She smirked as she dripped her pointer finger in her shake and licked the whip cream off her finger. Jughead smiled and stuck his finger in his shake as well and licked his finger in a mocking manner._

 _"Oh Betts I did. Maybe I would enjoy it more it was..." He trailed off as he licked his finger again. He leaned and whispered. "Over your body." He teased as he whispered in her ear. Betty smirked and leaned closer to him. She could of sworn he was very horny._

 _"Meet me in the bathroom in five." She whispered sexually as she bit her lip teasingly. Jughead felt his jeans tighten and his body start to sweat as he watched her walk away._

 _In the bathroom, Fp was finishing up cleaning the mirror as he tried to keep his eyes from misting up. Maybe it was the cleaning flames burning his eyes and nostrils and causing him to cough. He couldn't stop replaying the words in his head. The way she said it was complicated. How could she be so insensitive? These were his feelings he was talking about. He wished that he could build a time machine and turn back the time. Even if it was a couple days ago or maybe when Hal entered his life. He missed his first few great years with Alice. Before Hal took over and destroyed his life. He still thought about that ring he chucked into Sweetwater. The ring was long gone, he didn't know where it went. It most likely sank to the bottom of the river or pushed through the currents. His thoughts were interrupted by the door banging up. He looked to see his son and Betty attacking each other with their lips and roaming their hands through each-other's hairs. Betty then realized they weren't alone and pushed out of Jughead's grip. Her eyes widened and then her face blushed in embarrassment._

 _"Fp, uh we didn't know anybody was in here." Betty stammers as she fixes her uniform. Jughead jumped back and placed a hand on his head._

 _"Uh Dad sorry." Jughead apologizes as he looked down at the floor, not wanting to look his father in his eyes. Fp turns away to hide the tears in his eyes, it wasn't quick enough. This caught Betty's attention._

 _"Fp, are you okay? Why does it look like you were just crying?" Betty asks with her voice full of concern. Jughead looked up at his dad and saw what was Betty was describing._

 _"Oh Dad, were you just crying?" Jughead asks as he stared his dad directly in the eyes. Fp felt his son's eyes burning into him. He noticed Betty's caring eyes on him as well._

 _"Uh yeah It was just cleaning flumes. They are burning my eyes. It's nothing big." He says as the lie covers the truth. It was crying and it wasn't the cleaning flumes. He didn't want to tell them the truth. But he knew they were going to pry it out of him. Betty could tell it was a lie. She knew how to lie. She could tell that he was hiding the reason. Maybe he didn't want to be viewed as weak._

 _"Are you sure? Because I know the difference between crying and crying because of cleaning flumes." Betty said softly as she moved closer looking him in the eyes. Fp s_ _wallowed his pride and felt his eyes starting to burn once again._

 _"Y-es I'm sure. Now go back to work." He ordered as he stormed passed them. Betty stared at the exit Fp just went through. She then looked at Jughead, who had the same confused look on his as he did when she mentioned his father crying._

 _"Jug, I think your dad's hiding something. He doesn't want to tell us. Maybe because it's something he's heartbroken about. Didn't you see the look in his eyes? He's devastated." Betty sighed in defeat. She didn't like seeing people hurt. Jughead eyed his girlfriend with a shocked face._

 _"What could it be?" He questioned as he leaned his head back on the tile wall. Betty let a sad smile mark her face._

 _" I don't know, Jug. But it's not good." She sighed as she leaned into his chest. Jughead sighed and pulled her in for a smile kiss._

 _"Let me guess, Smith detective, Nancy Drew is to the rescue?" He questioned with a smug smile. Betty curls her lips in and giggles._

 _"Maybe." She smirked as she headed to take a customer's order._

 _Cheryl woke up on a uncomfortable sofa. Her eyes burned from the light shining through the upstairs's windows. Her head throbbed as she sat up from the sofa. She didn't remember heading back to Archie's. She did remember drinking at the Wyrm. She looked around the room with her heavy dark circled eyes. She spotted a bathroom to the left of her and tried her best to stand up without feeling all her blood in her body rush through. She felt weak and so tired. She just wanted to lay back down and close her eyes. She squinted her eyes tight to get a glimpse of a figure in the sunlit room. She saw Toni standing by the door frame with a glass of water in her left hand._

 _"Morning, Cher. How's your head?" Toni asked as she handed her the glass of water. Cheryl held in a moan, her head was killing her. She wished she didn't get so drunk._

 _"Not really good, Toni. My head's killing me." She sighed as she took the water that Toni had given her. She brought the glass to her lips and swallowed it. She then handed the glass back to Toni. "Damn it!" She cursed as she felt her head pound. "Why did I have so much to drink." She complained in to her hands. Toni got down next to Cheryl, brushing her hair behind her ears._

 _"Having a hangover is never fun, Cher. But it gets easier, I promise. Just try to get it easy for today, alright?" Toni said comfortly as she massaged her neck loosing the knots in her neck. Cheryl rolled her shoulders back and let Toni continue massaging her neck. She loved the feeling of Toni's hand on her._

 _"Thanks, Ton. It means a lot you are so nice to me. After my mother decided to disown me. I was afraid nobody would love me." She spoke softly as she felt Toni's hands stop massaging her neck. Toni turned her around and looked her right in the eyes._

 _"Cheryl, of course I love you. And your mother's wrong. She didn't need to disown you. She sounds like a witch." She laughed as she kissed her forehead. Cheryl felt the love she never felt before. The only person in her family who loved her was dead. She wished Jay-jay was still here. She hated the fact she didn't have her other half._

 _"Yeah she's a witch alright. The only person in my family who loved me... he's dead and I will never get him back. And it's all cause of my father. The drugs was his motive and it was not about maple syrup. I hate my father so much and sometimes I'm happy he's dead. Does that make me a bad person?" She laughed humorlessly as tears rolled down her cheeks. Toni felt her heart break for her girlfriend. She hated seeing Cheryl so upset. She reached out and touched Cheryl's cheek lovingly._

 _"I'm sorry, Cheryl, I had no idea how horrible your life at home was. No wonder why you moved in with the Andrews's family. And no it doesn't make you a bad person. He sounded like a awful father." She stated as she kissed Cheryl on the lips. Cheryl looked up at the clock and realized she was so late for school. It was ten thirty in the morning. She missed four of her classes. Oh Mr Andrews will not be happy, Cheryl complainted to herself._

 _"Toni, we are so late." She explained as she grabbed her bag in the floor. Toni looked at the clock and cursed out loud as she grabbed her bag as well. They headed out the door, even though they were screwed either way._

 _After a long day, Fp drops Betty off at her house. He didn't want to face Alice. He couldn't bare the feeling of seeing her. He knew very well that she was carrying his babies. He would have to face her. He didn't want to, but he had to. Jughead walked Betty up to her door and kissed her softly on the lips. Betty smiled and walked inside. Jughead headed back to his father's truck, hopping and close the door. He could feel this tension in the truck. He didn't know what it was but it was bothering him. He looked closely at his father and saw dried on tears. Why had his dad been crying? He leaned closer, tapping his father's shoulder. Fp was stirred out of his thoughts by a tap on the shoulder._

 _"Dad, are you okay? And don't lie. I can tell something's bothering you." Jughead stages as he lowered his voice. Fp turned the keys in the ignition and pulled out the driveway. He hated the fact his son was so observant._

 _"Jug, I'm fine. Stop asking,son." He said sharply as his turned the corner. Jughead felt the truck shift quickly and grabbed the steering wheel. As he leaned closer he spotted a bottle on the floor. He reached for it and revealed to be a liquor bottle. His face contorted in anger._

 _"What the hell! Dad, I thought you quit drinking!" He snapped angrily as he glared at his dad. Fp looked what was in his son's hands. He spotted the bottle and had this discombobulated look on his face. How did that get there?_

 _"Jug, I swear that wasn't me. I haven't drank in months."He told his son looking him honestly in the eyes. Jughead just scoffed and rolled his eyes. Even though it was dark out, Fp could tell his son was rolling his eyes at him._

 _"Are you kidding me? That's the oldest trick in the book. Who do you think your fooling?" Jughead scoffed as he leaned back in his seat. Fp could hear the disappointment in his son's voice. Fp was swearing on his life. He didn't drink. Someone's trying to frame him._

 _"Jug, I'm serious. I didn't drink. I swear on my life, Jug. Someone's framing me, Jug." He said as he reached for his son's arm. Jughead ripped his arm away and rolled his eyes._

 _"Yeah sure someone's always trying to frame you. You know that line gets old after awhile. I thought you changed and now I can see you have not." He scoffed bitterly as his face burned with anger. Fp feels his heart break. It was breaking for many reasons. One- He was innocent. Two- someone's trying to frame him._

 _"Jug, please just listen to me. Let me ex-" He was caught off by his son's bitter laughter. Jughead leaned back more in his seat more disbelief._

 _"No! I'm done listening to your pathetic excuses! I have listened them my whole life. You're the reason mom left! It was all you! She took Jellybean with her, cause you can't be trusted! She knew that you would just pick up a bottle and drowned your liver with poison. Then rather dealing with it! I should of gotten on the bus when I had the chance. Maybe I wouldn't have to listen to your fucked up reasons!" He yelled as his heart pounded angrily in his chest. Fp looked at his son as he felt his heart shattered once again that day. He wasn't sure if he could handle anymore heartache. Jughead looked back at his father, he could feel his dad's heart shattering before him. "Fuck this! I'm walking to Archie's!" He cursed as he slammed the door behind him._

 _Fp watched as the door slammed in front of him. He felt the tears burning in the back of his eyes. This had to be so fucked up joke. He lost his girlfriend and now his son hates his guys. What a wonderful day, Fp cursed as he slammed his heads angrily into his steering wheel. What did do to deserve such a fucked up joke? He didn't want this. He couldn't believe the day he was having. He examined the bottle that was left behind. He could see a little white piece of paper inside. He flipped the bottle upside and the paper fell out. He grasped the paper in his hand tightly and unfolded the paper._

 _Dear Fp Jones._

 _You thought I was leaving alone. If you don't listen to my words. Something will happen. And you will not like. I suggest you just get out of this town. Leave your son behind. He doesn't love you anyway. He just said it himself. Do me a favor. There's a bottle in the trunk. Drink it and get the hell out of this town, signed Slayer._

 _He angrily crumpled the paper tightly in his fists. He could feel his veins burning with so much anger. He kept repeating the words that were on the paper. One word particularly killed him inside. His son didn't love him. The word cut his throat deep as he absorbed the slicing word. He really wanted to drink his pain away. But he knew that was exactly what she wanted. He wasn't going to give her the benefit of the doubt. He rolled down his window and chucked the liquor bottle, letting it smash into hundreds of pieces as he drove away._

 _Jughead heard the honking of a horn from a couple blocks away. He knew it could very well be his father. He didn't mean the harsh words he yelled to him. He was just angry. He had no idea where he was. He could be in the middle of nowhere by now. As he was walking he heard a loud snap of a stick. He felt his heart pound in his chest. He picked up his pace and started sprinting. The sound of sticks breaking got more frequent. Adrenaline was burning through his blood. The fear was starting to become a horrorfying reality. He sped up and walked into a woods like area. He looked in his pockets. He noticed that his switch blade was gone. His only way for defense was missing. He most of dropped it when he slammed the door and stormed off. Sticks snapping blared in his ears. Before he knew it his eyes were covered with something dark. He fought his ass off and punched. He could hear groans from the black hooded person. He twisted his body and slammed something he picked up from the ground when he was thrown down. He was able to break loose. He tried his best while stumbling from the pain his thigh. He most of been struck by something. He had this throbbing pain as if he was walking on pins and needles. He was able to tear off his blindfold and looked up to the full moon in the sky. He ran and ran until he was no longer in the woods. He spotted Archie's from the corner of his eyes. But before he could get his leg to move he was shoved to the ground and his eyes were blurred by the darkness._


	48. Wicked Revenge

_Chapter 48 ~ Wicked Revenge_

 _Morning came early for Fp._ _Fp hadn't received a single text from Fred. He spent all night tossing and turning in his bed. He hated the feeling something was happening. He got out of bed with this aching feeling in his chest. He should of gotten out of his truck and went after him. He shouldn't of been a coward. He didn't have to work today at Pop's. He wanted to spend time with his son but him and son weren't exactly speaking to each other at this moment. He got into his truck and made his to Fred's house. Something wasn't right. Jughead always called or had Fred call him. He got out of his truck and walked up to the porch, knocking on the door three times until Fred opened the door. Fred was surprised to see his friend this early. He thought Fp had work._

 _"Fp, what are you doing here?" He asked as he stood in the doorway rubbing his tired eyes. Fp noticed that Archie was on the left of Fred._

 _"Is Jug up?" He asked as happy as possible. Fred stared at him with his look of confusion. Fred was very confused. Why was he asking if Jughead was here?_

 _"Fp, Jughead he's not here." He said with a yawn. Archie watched as Jughead's Dad's face went from calm to panicked. Fp felt his heart pound in his chest._

 _"What do you mean he's not here? He and I got into argument. He told me that he was going to stay with you." He explained still feeling like his heart was going to explode from pounding so hard in his chest. Fred and Archie remained slient. Archie was confused. Jughead never texted him last night._

 _"Mr Jones, he never came by last night. What was the fight about?" Archie asked with concern. He could tell by the look on his face. That he didn't sleep a wink last night. Fp felt his breathing get less regular._

 _"Oh maybe he went to Alice's house then." He says as a hint of sadness peeked through. Archie noticed the look on his face slowly turned from panicked to completely losing his mind. "We were fine. He noticed a bottle on the ground and picked up. He yelled at me. I told him someone planted it there. He got angry. Are you sure he didn't stop by?" Fp asked again feeling breathing quicken. Fred shook his head. He honestly didn't know what was going on. But he could tell by the way he said Alice's name. She was part of the reason._

 _"Sorry, Fp he didn't come here. Are you sure he didn't just sneak into the tralier after you got home and was just really quiet." He asked eyeing his friend in the eyes. Fp shrugged his shoulders._

 _"I think I'm going to see if he snuck over to Alice's house. Betty and him can't keep their hands off each other." He said smugly as he turned the corner. Archie face contorted into discomfort. He didn't like hearing from Jughead's Dad about this kind of stuff. It was just plain werid._

 _Alice was in her kitchen when the door bell rang. Her hands were full of baking ingredients. She still couldn't stop thinking about the letter she received yesterday morning. Her brain was haunted by the words in the pages. "Betty get the door!" She yelled up the stairs. She heard her daughter groan. "Mom I'm busy doing my hair! Why can't you do it!" Her daughter yelled as she made her way down stairs. Alice sighed as she set down the bowl with the cookie mix in it. "Betty I can't my hands are covered in cookie dough! Please just get the damn door!" She yelled as she continued to mix the cookies. Betty was in her room doing her hair, when her mother interrupted her once again. "Fine but it better be an emergency!" She groaned as she turned off her curling wand. Her hair was half curled. She hated the way it looked. She made her way down the stairs and marched up to the door. When she opened the door, her eyes met with Fp. She could see the bags underneath his eyes. It looked like he didn't sleep the whole night. She felt bad for him._

 _"Hi, what are you doing here?" She said in a morning voice. Fp smiled at the in front of him. He could tell she was in the middle of her curling her hair._

 _"I see you were doing your hair. I'm sorry for interrupting." He apologized as he pointed to her hair. Betty smiled and curled her lips._

 _"It wasn't your fault. It was mom's fault. I was in the middle of doing my hair when mom made me stop." She explained as she turned to her mother and glared._

 _Alice looked up to see Fp standing in front of her door. She felt her heart weaken. She couldn't face him. She felt absolutely horrible about how she ended things with her. She removed her hands from the bowl, went to the sink to wash her hands off. She dried her hands with a paper towl and made her way to the door. Fp saw the women that burned his heart to the ground, he felt his heart shattered all over again._

 _"Fp, Uh what brings you here?" She asked as she felt her heart ache with gulit. Betty felt the tension in the room cave. She then realized that her mother and Fp were no longer together. She felt her heart break for him. She knew something was up since they left the house that morning. Fp could hear Alice's voice plummet. He could tell she was hurting. But so was he._

 _"Have you seen Jughead by chance? Him and I got into argument. He told me he was going to Archie's but he wasn't there. Is he here?" He explained feeling the gulit burn inside him. Alice hadn't seen Jughead since yesterday morning. Betty felt her head sink into her chest._

 _"No, we haven't seen him." She sighs as she felt her eyes ache. Fp looked at the two women in front of him. He knew something wasn't right. Jughead just wouldn't disappear like that. Then the words clicked to him " should of gotten on the bus". They rang heavily in his ears._ Jughead meant the words.

"He did mention about the time I was in prison. For the framing of Jason blossom. He said that he should of gotten on that bus." He responded with his heart aching. Alice saw him shattering in front of her. She hated that she caused this. She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Fp, I'm sorry. I really have no idea where he is. If I did? I would of told you." She said earnestly as she ran her hand through his short spiked hair. Fp felt her hands and the soothing words. He was still angry and upset with her. Betty watched in silence as her mom was comforting Fp.

"Jughead wouldn't of just ran off. He would of let a letter. Or something. This doesn't make sense. I'm suppose to be at school. But I can't focus. If I don't know where Juggie is. Did you try the wyrm?" Betty asked as she brushed her baby hairs out of her face. Fp looked at Betty. He could tell she was breaking the same way he was. This wasn't fair. It didn't make sense. Jughead said he was walking to Archie's. But then what happened? None of this made any sense.

"I guess I could ask Toni, Sweet Pea or Fangs if they have seen him." He sighed trying to keep himself positive. Betty looked at her mother. Alice and her daughter shared a look.

"Mom, why don't we help find Juggie? I know, I know, I have school. But mom, Jug he's missing. I haven't seen him since he walked me to our door last night. And I can tell something is bothering you. And you to Fp. I know you guys aren't together. Hey don't look so shocked. It's not hard to tell something was off. First of all you guys are very handys with each other, even if we are in the room. Plus I think you guys are cute together. And I'm sorry for what I did the other night. That wasn't right. I know you were just trying to figure out." Betty explained as her eyes got teary. Fp and Alice exchanged glances with one another. They both couldn't help but smirk at Betty's comment. They were really all over each other.

"After the Black Hood started, I hadn't been very happy. I was tortured for months. And when Christmas came, me and Archie got attacked. I had to bury Archie alive. O-therwise he would have shot me in the head. Before it all happened. I kissed Archie in his car. I didn't mean for it to happen. Apparently Cheryl blackmailed Archie. He told Veronica and she told Jug. I was so upset when Jughead came in with that angry look in his eyes. I knew I broke him. And I'm very sorry about that. Then a few days ago, the night we found about Slayer. She threatened you, mom. Then she called again. Threatening to hurt you and the babies. I yelled at her and she got angry. I feel like her and the Black hood are connected in someway. It's kind of a coincidence that it all started after you were released, mom. Now Jughead disappeared." She explained as she curled her fingers into her palms. Fp listened carefully to her words. He had no idea that was what happened that night. Archie never went into detail of that night. He wouldn't blame the kid. He didn't want to go into detail about the attack he had with Hal.

"Betty, what are you getting at? Are you saying that Jughead going missing isn't a coincidence?" Alice asked as she felt the gulit gnawing at her stomach. She knew it was morning sickness this time. Fp's heart dropped into his stomach. Could Betty be right? He hoped the hell not? Where was his son? Betty swallowed the lump down her throat harshly and cleared her throat.

"Maybe, I don't know. I just want to know if he's okay. We better start looking." She encouraged as she wiped her eyes. Fp and Alice both nodded their heads.

Toni was tending the bar when she watched, Fp, and the Smiths strolled in. Alice felt the rhythms of her heels clicking on the floor. Fp felt the familiar effects of the bar burning into him. He really wanted to drown his pain with a bottle of Snakebite. Betty walked in and saw the pole she danced on a month before Christmas. Fp saw Toni tending the bar and serving the customers. He was confused why she wasn't in school.

"Topaz why aren't you in school? You know your shift doesn't start until 8 P.M." He stated with authority. Toni looked up from pouring one of her customers drinks.

"I didn't have school." She stated as she started working behind the bar. Fp glances up at her suspiciously.

"Really cause Betty has school?" He stated sharply. She rolled her eyes and hissed.

"Oh then why isn't she there? If your coming to parent me? Then you should parent your only kid, Boss!" She hissed as she glared her eyes. Fp wasn't like her attitude.

"Topaz, I would parent my own son. If I had seen him. Have you guys seen him?" He asked as his voice started cracking. Toni could hear the desperation in his voice.

"No haven't seen him. Why can't you find him?" Toni asked feeling her own worry kick in. Fp pauses and took a deep breath. He felt his body starting to cave. He really wanted to drink the pain away.

"Me and Jug got into a argument last night. He told me he was going to walk to Archie's. I went there this morning and he wasn't there. So I went over to Alice's and they said they hadn't seen him either. I'm sorry for snapping. My mind is still trying to figure out where he is. I haven't been this worried since he you know." He explained as tears started to threaten out of his eyes. Toni watched their faces and felt her heart break for them.

"Yeah I can't believe T- I mean that low life gave him Snakebite. After he knows how that affected you. Sorry I didn't mean to put salt in old wounds. Did you say you checked everywhere?" She asked as she leaned her elbows on the bar top. Fp smiled at her words and then it disappeared.

"Yes we checked everywhere, Toni. I just don't understand. I checked the bus station. They said they haven't seen anybody came in with the name Jughead or Forsythes. This doesn't make sense. This isn't Jughead. He wouldn't just take off without a word or trace." He said starting to get choked up. Betty felt her eyes burn with tears as well. She was already contacting Sheriff Keller. She already told to Archie, and Cheryl. She told her that she hadn't seen him either.

"Thanks for trying to help, Ton. I appreciate it. I really do. Can you notify the rest of the Serpents. I think Jughead was kidnapped. I- can't handle this. He was supose to pick me up today. I just can't believe this is happening all over again." She stated as she choked on her tears. Alice pulled her daughter close to her and kissed her forehead.

"Betty, we will find him. I promise. I know you love him so much." She whispered softly into her daughter's hair. She then turned to Fp, who was crying. She felt her heart shatter for him. "Fp I'm sorry I ended things with you. Th-e reason why was..." she paused briefly. "Slayer she sent be a threatening letter telling me if I didn't she would.." she couldn't finish her sentence. She was cut of by his finger to her lips.

"Allie, why didn't you just tell? I would of refused to let you end it. I got a letter from her to. Telling me to start drinking and leave town. And I'm refusing to drink. It's so damn hard, Allie. But I'm doing it. I'm not letting her control me." He explained as he pulled her into his arms. Betty was still crying. She felt a strong pair of arms pulling her close. She looked and saw Fp. She gladly curled her face into his chest with tears burning down her cheeks.

"Th-ank you, Fp. I'm so sorry for having to walk in on you crying. I didn't mean to. We- I mean I didn't know you were in there." She corrected herself and sighed.

"Betty it's okay. Let's just find , Jug." He stated barely audible. She nodded her head and wiped her eyes.

By three in the afternoon, everyone in the whole town knew Jughead was missing. Alice and Betty went out into town plastering his picture all over town. Fp sat in his tralier staring at old pictures in a box of him and his son. The struggle of his drinking became unbearable. He missed his son and all he wanted to do was find him. He wanted to kill the son of a bitch who stole his son. Anger burned his heart. He stood up out of his chair and slammed his door to his room. Archie sat in his room staring at his tv where he played video games months earlier with his best friend. The pain kept reaching deep into him. Cheryl heard the cries coming from Archie's room. She knew how much pain he was in. She never had a best friend besides her twin brother who was no longer here.

Jughead opened his eyes as they burned in pain. His leg was still on fire. He looked around the room. He was alone. He felt himself starting to panic. Where was he, he thought as panic consumed him. He heard something slam from his back ear. He thrusted around carefully trying not to scream in pain. His eyes met with his worst nightmares. How was he going to escape this nightmare? He opened his mouth while his teeth chattered.

"What do yo-u want from m-e?" He stutters as the cold cuffs on his wists clanged. He just wanted to be released. What did they want from him? Out of the shadow the two Black Hoods appeared.

"Oh Jughead Jones, your father's awful man isn't he? You even said it yourself." The first Black hood stated bluntly as the words were coated with a laugh. Jughead felt chills down his spine. He missed Betty, Archie, his dad and Alice. He knew exactly how Alice felt. He knew she felt alone and scared.

"He wasn't. I didn't mean those words. I was just angry." He corrected as his voice echoed in the stome walled room. The first Black Hood laughed once again.

"Really cause you sounded like you meant it?" FBH laughed in a mocking manner. Jughead started connecting the dots. His dad was telling the truth.

"He was telling the truth. He was framed! By you sickos. Who steals children for a hobby?!" He interjects as anger flows through his veins. The second Black Hood's voice springs to life.

"You finally figured out. We know you're the smarts. You wanted to take down Hiram Lodge. Am I right? Of course I am right, you're the only one who gives a damn about this town. But you were willing to leave not too long ago. Isn't that right?" Her voice snaked her way. Jughead could hear the familiarities in her voice. It was like he heard it before. Then it clicked. She was Slayer. Oh god, this wasn't good.

"Slayer I know that's you. Maybe you should use a disguise voice." He spat as he tried to break lose from the cuffs. He was petrified. But on the outside he remained calm. He was in the room with the Black Hood and Slayer.

"Boy, Shut your mouth!" The Black Hood snapped as he tossed a whip at Jughead. Jughead ducked and the whip ended up hitting his thigh. He whimpered as the whip struck his already throbbing leg.

"Isn't true that Ms Alice Smith she's expecting?Not only that she's having your father's southside scum's babies." The Black hood growled as he eyed Jughead in the eyes. Jughead hated when people talked shit about his dad. His dad was a good man, he just made wrong decisions. All he wanted was his dad telling him it was going to be okay.

"Leave my father out of this! He's not just some topic you can throw around. I don't know what the hell's your venda on my father. But your not going to break me!" He menaced angrily as his teeth gridded together. Slayer rolled her shoulders and laughed.

"Oh you think your so tough? How would you feel if your girlfriend magically showed up?" She hissed evilly smirking her lips. Jughead gridded his teeth together once again.

"Leave her alone!" He bellowed his voice as it echoed the whole room. He received a bunch a laugher.

"Oh poor Jughead. He's not as strong as he pretends to be." She smirked as she grabbed his ear. "I would keep your mouth shut then." She warned as she slapped him in the face and stormed off with the Black Hood's hand in hers.

Jughead heard the door slam and felt his tears slipping from his eyes. He tried his best to keep himself from crying, but it was impossible. He wanted his dad so badly. Why did he get so angry with father? He should of just stayed with his dad. He wished he would of listened to his dad. His eyes felt heavy and he started to close his very emotionally strained eyes.


	49. Constant Reminders

_Chapter 49~ Constant Reminders_

 _A few days go by, Jughead stares at the window. He missed his family. He wanted nothing more than just to be free. He has been beating, battered and bruised all over his body. Part of the reasons why was because he was fighting the whip. He had dried tears from the night before. His mind was still burned with the flashs and when he looked at his legs. The bruising hadn't cleared. He was for sure that wasn't the last of the beatings he will receive._

 _Alice had felt better after she confessed to Fp. She laid her hand out to touch the opposite side. She felt that Fp had moved from his spot on the bed. She crawled of bed and walked to her mirror. She slowly lifted up her tank top, revealing her stomach. She saw a small bump forming on her stomach. She pressed her hands over the bump, looking up in the mirror while a smile burned bright on her face. But the smile quickly vanished when she saw the calendar marked on the third day. Jughead has been missing for three days now. Today was Friday. She hated the fact that her life was a hot mess. Tears slipped off her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She knew her daughter was hurting. But most of all she knew that Fp was barely holding on. She hadn't seen him eat in two days. This terrified her to the core. She was here trying to be strong for herself but she also had to be strong for Betty and Fp._

 _She pushed her shirt down, opening her door and heading downstairs. Once she was down stairs, she saw Fp staring at the new station on their tv. She hated how he was torturing himself by watching hours and hours of news reports. Betty noticed her mom staring at Fp with a worried look in her eyes. She knew that he hadn't got of that chair in days._

 _"He's still torturing himself?" She asked as she sighed, as she sat down at the kitchen table. Alice looked away from Fp and looked her daughter in the eyes._

 _"Yeah.. it's really hard to watch. It's been three days. I can't stand watching him do this to himself. It's breaking my heart. Today me and Fp are suppose to go to my appointment. Our first one together and I can't even get him to turn off that tv." Alice cried as she turns back to Fp. Betty pulled her mom into a comforting hug. She wiped her mother's eyes._

 _"Do you want to reschedule the appointment? Seeing your babies are suppose to be a joyful time. And it's not joyful right now, mom." She explained empathically. Alice nodded her head and just stayed slient._

 _Betty was tired of picking up the slack around the house. She started cleaning the house, since her mom was still not allowed to clean. Not after her mother found her comdoms. That was a weird experience. She walked into the living room and stood front of the tv. She heard Fp groan and saw him roll his eyes. "Betty, please move." He asked nicely as his patience was wearing thin. Betty stood her ground._

 _"No, I'm not going to have you continue torturing yourself. This isn't healthy. I'm sorry that this happened. But you can't just give up. Now get off your ass and take my mom to her appointment! She shouldn't have to pity you. You know I can't fall apart! And I'm his girlfriend! How do you think I feel? Do you realize that if you start drinking? That my mom will get up and leave just like last time! She won't have that around her children! Get up and take a fucking shower for fuck sake!" She snapped angrily as she grabbed the remote and turned off the power. Fp stared at her in disbelief. Those words left that girl's mouth. He knew she was right._

 _"Did you just yell at me, Betty?" He snipped as he stood up abruptly. She stepped back and his face softened. "Betty, I'm sorry for putting all this pressure on you. I will get up and go. I'm just so worried about him. I have no clue where he is or who has him." He stated as his eyes glistened with tears. Betty knew she shouldn't take his words to heart. She knew that he was in pain._

 _"I know... I'm sorry for being so harsh. It's just that I'm so exhausted from taking care of my mom and then coping with the fact that j-uggie isn't here." She let out a pent up sigh as tears rolled down her cheeks. Fp hated watching her cry. It broke his heart._

 _"Betty, Shh come here. We will find him and bring him home, Okay? We have to stay strong. He will come home." He stated softly as he pulled her into a hug, wiping her eyes gently with his thumb. Alice smiled at the words. She hated seeing him and her daughter upset. Chic hadn't shown much care and it angered her. He was still his brother and he didn't really care._

 _"Fp, Can I speak to you in private?" She asked softly. Fp released Betty from the hug and watched her sit on the couch._

 _He followed Alice into the hallway. His feet shuffled on the floor. Alice stood in front of him breathing slowly. "That was so nice of you, Babe. But she was right, I will leave if you do start drinking. I won't have it, Fp. I won't. I know you're extremely hurt and upset that Jug was taken. And I'm really sorry. I wish I could take away your pain. But baby, I need you here for me too, Okay? I can't do this all alone. I'm really angry too. I miss him eating all my food. It's nearly impossible not to stare at the full shelf in the pantry and not want to cry. Knowing that he's not here eating, he's somewhere starving or w-" she was caught off by his shush._

 _"Allie, Shh let's not talk about that. I really don't want to break down right now. I want to imagine he's okay and that he's fight like Jones do. Most of me get wrap my head around that he's not here. I know he's alive but I-I want him, Allie. He's my son. I can't bare to imagine my world without him." He explained as tears streamed down his cheeks. He rarely cries in front of people. Alice felt her eyes glossing up with her own tears._

 _"I know, I know that's how I felt when Betty was in the hospital. Do you just want to skip the appointment and reschedule it?" She sniffled as tears still ran down her cheeks. He shook his head slightly to the left._

 _"No, no we should go. It's important not to miss any appointments." He said softly as he wiped his eyes gently. Alice looked up at him with this funny look on her lips. She rolled her eyes and let out a light laugh._

 _"You read up on the books haven't you." She teased as she kissed his cheek. He rolled his eyes and chuckled._

 _"Yes I have actually. I had Jughead pick them up for me a couple weeks ago. It wasn't easy to bribe him to did it for me. Are you making funny of me?" He teased as he leaned in to kiss her cheek and then her neck._

 _"Fp... we can't we have to get ready for the appointment." She whined as he attacked her neck with love bites. She scrunched her face. "Babe, you really stink. Get in the shower." She continued as he kissed her neck lighter this time. He groaned but then kissed her forehead._

 _"Okay fine, I'm going." He groaned irritatedly as she pushed him toward the stairs. She smirked evilly as he made his way up the stairs. When he got into the shower, she pulled open the curtain._

 _"Maybe, I will join you" She said as she stepped into the shower, letting the hot water drip down her body. He couldn't help but smirk at her adorable looking smile._

 _"I guess we both stink then." He replied with a husky tone to his voice as he ran his hands through his hair._

 _Alice smiled at his smirk. She pulled his slippery body to hers, letting the water sprinkle down on them. He felt her hands pulling him closer. He immediately knew his role. He brought his lips to her neck teasing tenderly. She ran her hands down from his shoulders to his hips. Body to body pinning each other to the shower tiles. Hips grinding in rhythm. She felt his hands touching her stomach. He smiled as he felt the bump. He couldn't believe this was his life now. He had her and his family. She roamed her lips down trailing his abdomen. He flipped her and pinned to the soaking wet tile as she spreaded her legs as he thrusted his cock into her gently. She moaned as he moved to the rhyme inside her. As the shower soaked their bodies and they explored their zones._

 _A short while later, they moved the shower curtain open. She rolled her shoulders back feeling refreshed. Even though they didn't do much "showering" she still felt like herself. Fp smirked as he watched her towel herself off and disappear into her walk in closet. She reappeared in a soft cream colored blouse and light blue jeans that made her ass pop just a little bit. Fp hold in the grin that was forming on his face. Damn he wanted rip it off her and pin her to the town again, he thought as he watched her prance around. He loved watching her act like her old self. She brushed her hair and applied a little make up before she headed back downstairs. He followed close behind her occasionally staring at her ass as she walked down the stairs. It was hard to control himself when he was around her. He really did love this women. He already had the idea of what ring he was going to propose with as he watched her kiss her daughter's forehead and head out to his truck._

 _Cheryl was hanging with Toni and the other Serpents after school at the Wyrm. She still felt out of place. When she went up to bar and order her usual drink, she spotted a familiar face sitting at the bar. She was surprised to see him there. It wasn't his type of scene. Nor was it hers either. She got off the stool and made her way to the other side of the wrym with her drink in her left hand._

 _"Kevin, what are you doing here? Aren't you hanging with moose or something?" She questioned as she took a sip of her drink, placing the glass back on the cup holder. Kevin looked up from the bar top and noticed a certain redhead sipping on her drink. She walked over to where he was sitting and sat in the bar stool next to his._

 _"Oh no not today. Betty didn't come to school once_ _again. I'm worried about them. It's strange for our group. Jughead always made the table less intense. And Moose he decided to lie to me. He told me that midge was opening to the idea. But then she asked how me and Moose knew each other. I could tell that he never told her. So I made up a quick lie." He explained as he let out a heavy sigh. She could tell by the tone in his voice he was really hurt by it._

 _"Oh Kev, I'm sorry. I'm here hanging out with Toni and the others. He's still in the closet isn't he? So why are you here, though? It's not like your meeting someone here. Oh wait you are? Who's this fellow gay guy?" She exclaimed with interest. Kevin was the only gay kid at their school, well besides herself. Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed._

 _"No one." He said as he rolled his eyes. She eyed him with curiosity in her eyes. "Okay fine it's Fangs. Happy?" He exasperated as he face palmed himself in the face. Cheryl smiled as she leaned in closer to him._

 _"Oh Kev, you really have a thing for southsiders." She spurted as she grinned as she received a eye roll from Kevin. "Don't look at me like that. Yes, I'm dating Toni. We have been dating for a few weeks. That doesn't mean I have a thing for the Serpents. And everybody knows you like Fangs." She explained as she light rubbed his forearm._

 _"I guess you're right. But I'm not sure if Fangs is someone I would date to be honest." He respond as he threw a shot down his throat. Cheryl rolled her eyes._

 _"Oh come on, Kev. He's totally your type. I have seen you look him in a non friendly way. And he's hot. He might go see a movie at the bijou with you." She laced her voice with honesty. Kevin sighed and stood up from his seat._

 _"I feel like Slayer has something to deal with Jughead's disappearance. Maybe we should do some investigating. I know my dad has his hands full. But us teens solved your brother's murder. Oh Cher I'm sorry. That was really insensitive of me." He apologized as he eyed her in the eyes. Cheryl shook her head._

 _"Kev, it's fine. Maybe we should. But what if we get caught. We need the whole gang and even the Serpents for protection." She replied as she hugged him. Then she leaned into his ear and whispered. "Maybe Fangs can protect you." She whispered as a smirk a appeared on her lips as she walked away. Kevin stood there rolling his eyes and yelled out._

 _"Oh Toni will protect you." He retorted as he smirked back. Cheryl turned back and grinned. That comment didn't bother her._

 _"Oh Kev I would be glad for that to happen. Make sure you alert the rest of the gang. Including Betty. But don't tell our parents. They wouldn't be on broad. My mother doesn't give a shit anyway." She explained as she walked over to Toni and the others. Kevin frowned at the comment. Were they going too far?, he thought as he stared his empty glass._

 _Fp opened his door, he got out, walked over to Alice's door and helped her out. She smiled at his gesture. As they checked into the front desk, she felt her nerves starting to bubble up. She was nervous as she sat in the stirrups waiting for her doctor to come in. Fp looked around the room observing his surroundings. He hadn't been in a room like this room, since his little girl was born. The room was bringing up memories. Some were good and others were painful to remember. It was hard for him to think of his little girl. She was most likely didn't remember him. He hoped she thought of him everyday. The door swung open to reveal, Dr Gray. She welcomed them with a friendly smile._

 _"Good afternoon, Alice Smith, Fp Jones. It's nice to see you again." Dr Gray greeted as she shook their hands. Alice smiled at her doctor and then looked at Fp. He smiled back and kissed her forehead._

 _"It's nice to see you too, Dr Gray. We are just so happy to finally see our babies." He stated with a huge smile marking his lips as he reached for Alice's hand and held it._

 _"Well let's get started with some questions before we do the ultrasound." She stated as she grabbed Alice's chart from the end table._ Alice and Fp nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay first question. Have you ever smoked?" She asked as she grabbed a pen. Alice felt the gulit raise up in her.

"I used to when I was in high school. But I stopped after I found out I was pregnant with my first baby. I haven't smoked in 24 years." She answered with the feeling of judgement spread across the room. Her doctor just showed a small smile. She felt her hand being squeezed. She looked up to see Fp looking at her with a understanding look in his eyes. She felt the judgement leave the room and felt his love laying over the judgement.

"Okay, I'm not judging. When I was in high school I used to smoke. So no judgement here." Dr Gray said with a light chuckle. Alice felt much better after hearing that. "It says in your chart. You were admitted a few years ago for a exam. It said that it was nothing but I'm just making sure. I'm sorry this is going to be hard. But were you ever exposed to anything you didn't want?" Dr Gray asked softly as she looked in Alice's eyes. Alice felt her eyes burn with tears. She hadn't thought about it in three years. She took a deep breath and began to explain.

"I got into a heated argument with my now ex- husband. He wanted to..." she paused and felt Fp's eyes on her. "He wanted to be intimate. I didn't want to. Things got ugly and he did it without my consent." She cried as she felt the pain all over again. "A month later, I found I was pregnant and I went to the clinic and got an abortion. He found out , got very angry and broke three of my ribs." She confessed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Fp couldn't believe that Hal raped her. Anger was boiling his blood.

"Allie, I'm so sorry. I wish I would of known." He confessed as his eyes got watery. Dr. Gray decided it was the best time to change the subject.

"How about we take a look at your babies, now?" She suggested as she got her supplies ready. Alice felt the relief she finally told someone. Fp nodded his head as he wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks.

Dr. Gray told Alice to lift up her shirt. Alice lifted her shirt up, revealing her small bump. Fp sat in the chair next to her holding her hand in his. Alice felt Dr. Gray putting a cold jelly substance on her stomach. It was cold but as her doctor pressed the wand around moving it in a soothing calming motion, she relaxed and looked up to the screen. Fp looked at the screen in awe he felt his eyes tearing up. "It looks like your around 8 to 9 weeks along. I'm assuming you want me to print some ultrasound images. I will be right back." Dr Gray told them as she closed the door quietly behind her. Alice and Fp smiled in awe. The words 8 to 9 weeks they knew it was around the time Jughead was in the hospital. It was when she showed up at his tralier in that lingerie. Alice had tears of joy in her eyes as she smiled brightly at the image of their twins. Fp had tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe he was having this chance to be a family. He felt tears of joy fall to his cheeks. His mind started wandering off to his thoughts.

 ** _2001_**

Fp was standing in his son's nursery staring at peace at his son. He couldn't believe he was a Dad. It just didn't seem real. He picked his son up from his crib and cradled him in his arms. He knew that the name Forsythe Pendleton the third was a mouthful to say. He decided he would keep it as his legal name. But he would call him Jughead. Fp already loved his son so much. He knew he would be devastated if anything ever happened to his little boy. There was a knock on the door frame, Fp looked toward the door to see his best friend smiling at him proudly.

"I knew you would be a great father. Don't let him be you. Maybe our kids will be best friends just like us." Fred said as he walked to him with a smile. Fp smiled at his friend and then back at his son's face.

"Maybe they will be. I hope they get along. Otherwise it would a disappointment." He joked as he laughed to himself. Fred just rolled his eyes.

"Fp, you know I'm proud of you. You worked your ass off to leave the Serpents. And I'm really proud of you. He's only three months old and he already has thick raven curls." He explained as he chuckled. Fp felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Thanks, He does have my genes you know." He remarked as he placed Jughead back in his crib watching him sleep peacefully.

Fp shook his head and came back to reality. He spent the whole day so focused on dwelling he didn't realize that wasn't doing anything. He needed to find his son and this time wait for the police. He didn't want to get shot again. Alice noticed that Fp finally woke up from his daze. She knew that this appointment was making him really miss his son. Jughead was and he's so important to Fp.

"Fp honey, are you okay? You were zoned out for a couple minutes. Was it Jug?" She asked as she grabbed his hand and smiled at him. Fp looked at her with hurt eyes. He missed his son so much.

"I will be. Once I find him. I can't just sit here and wait. We are going to Keller after we get those picures." He explained as he kissed her hands. She nodded her head in a understanding way. She knew that he was hurting.

Her doctor returned and wiped the jell off Alice's stomach and handed her and Fp each a set of pictures. Alice smiled at the picture in her hand as she stood up. Once they were cleared to leave. Fp helped Alice get into the truck and they were off.


	50. Drastic Measures

_Chapter 50~ Drastic Measures_

 _Betty heard the door open and then closed. She looked up from her phone. Her eyes met with her mother who was holding a picture dearly to her heart. Fp was standing next to her with a little smile on their faces. Alice couldn't believe she was able to_ _Charm Keller. It was like she was a teen again fooling the cops when they delivered drugs to their users. Betty couldn't believe her friends were planing to find Jug. She knew it was dangerous but she couldn't sit there waiting for who knows long._

 _"Mom, what are you holding?" She asked gesturing to the picture in her mom's hand. Alice glanced down at the picture in her hands and flipped it up showing Betty._

 _"It's your siblings." She said as a smile grew onto her lips. Betty reached to grab the picture without wrinkling the sides. It was almost to hear the word siblings. She wasn't used to the fact that she and Jug share a sibling once again. But this time they were much younger. A smile curled onto her lips._

 _"Wow 9 weeks. Oh god that was when Jug was in the hospital. Gross I'm sorry but really." She stated a little disgusted. Alice and Fp exchanged looks. Alice rolled her eyes and stared._

 _"Oh come on, Betty. You think we didn't know about your little experience that night too." She commented as she watched her daughter's jaw drop. "Oh don't act like your so innocent. Plus I saw the way you slyly gave Jughead a present. I wouldn't be so judgy if I were you." She backed herself up once again. Fp couldn't help but chuckle to himself._

 _"Mom, well I'm happy for you guys." Betty said as she handed the picture back. She looked at her phone it was 6. There was no way her mom would let her leave. "Is there anyway you would let me go to Pop's? So I can get the homework I'm missing from school?" She asked as she eyed her mom in the eyes. Alice looked to Fp for support. She wasn't dumb. She knew it wasn't homework. She knew her daughter wanted to go shopping. Fp had another thing on his mind. Why pop's? If she was going to lie why pick such obvious spot?_

 _"Betty it's dinner time. Why can't you wait until tomorrow? It's going to be the weekend. You will have all weekend to catch up on the homework you missed." Alice explained as she put her hands on her hips in suspicion. Betty realized that her mom was starting to get curious._

 _"Please, I will be back before curfew?" She begged as she drooped her eyes into puppy dog eyes. Alice hated when her daughter begged for stuff. Fp was having a hard time trying to ignore her puppy dog eyes._

 _"Fine.." Alice answered as she raised her finger up. "Only on one condition." She reasoned as her finger waved around. Betty felt her smile brighten on her lips._

 _"What's the condition?" She asked as her lips curled. Alice felt this feeling. It was telling her no but her mind was telling her yes._

 _"Just stay safe. No absolutely no I mean no going to the Wyrm. You're too young. I don't care what Toni or Cheryl do. I won't allow my daughter there again. Not after what happened." She said as she cringed. She hated thinking about it. The serpent Dance still haunted her. Betty felt her face cringe as well._

 _"I know and I won't, I promise." She stated as she kissed her mother's forehead before closing the door behind her._

 _The curious driven teens gathered at pop's with a plan. Archie, Kevin and Veronica sat down in the booth with milkshakes in their hands. Betty finally arrived at Pop's. As she was reaching for the door someone else grabbed the handle too. She looked up to see her cousin Cheryl standing with Toni. Behind Toni was Sweet Pea and Fangs. Betty was a little thrown. But she didn't question her cousin's protection. They walked into Pop's receiving glares from the other customers. South Serpents weren't really accepted by the North. Betty always hated her town being so divided. When they took their seats and ordered their meals. Kevin felt his heart tense up when he spotted Fangs from the corner of his eye._

 _"What's the plan? We can't just break down every door we believe has Jones hidden." Fangs stated taking a gulp of his coke. The others nodded their heads in agreement. They knew Fangs was right. Betty shifted in her seat locking eyes with Kevin. Kevin tore his eyes away from Fangs chest and looked up to see Betty locking eyes with him._

 _"Fangs's right. We can't do that. So what are we going to do? It's kind of hard to think of a rescue plan without Jughead." Kevin says as his eyes lower back down. Veronica could tell this was going to take some hard ass work. She had a couple ideas in her mind. She cleared her throat and everyone's eyes focused on her._

 _"I have a couple ideas. They might be a little outrageous." She admitted as she took a sip of her strawberry milkshake. Betty knew that Roni's plans would be dangerous. But she was willing to risk it._

 _"What are the ideas?" She asked feeling everyone's eyes burn into her. They thought Betty was insane for willing to go along with Veronica's plan. Veronica smiled and started to explain._

 _"Well we could look through Sweetwater. Or we set a trap." She said as she drew out their plan on a napkin. Toni knew that either plan was a risk. They were talking about setting a trap for who ever took Jughead._

 _"That's insane!" Toni exclaimed. "You think that's safe. Veronica, the person who took Jughead could very well be Slayer." She expressed as she soften her tone. Archie, Kevin and Sweet Pea actually thought the second plan was a good idea._

 _"Toni, chill. We are aware that her plan is risky. But we can't stand here waiting for months. When they found Alice was because of a Serpent. Not just a Serpent. Our Leader, Fp Jones. Who's son was taken. Just think about how much faster. Even if I have to risk my life. I would do it for Jones." He stated as he stood up from his seat. Toni still rolled her eyes._

 _"You're defending the girl you called rich Princess a few days ago? Wow I think Pea here cares about Jughead." She teased as she received an eye roll from Sweet Pea. Betty rolled her eyes and snapped._

 _"Guys focus! We don't have much time!" She snapped. "So all in favor of Veronica's plan?" She asked. All hands raised for Veronica. She then turned to Toni. "All opposed of the plan?" She asked once again. Toni was the only one with her hand raised. Toni looked around the table and saw she was the only one._

 _"Fine! But I'm not happy. I will be there for protection. The rest of you can risk your lives for this foolish plan." She laughed humorlessly._

 _The plan was settled. All they had to do was come up with a distraction. A couple more ideas were thrown around. But then were declared a little too insane. Betty felt like the plan was going to plan out as they want it. They were set out to find Jughead. The group got of their seats and headed over to the Wyrm. Betty went even though her mother asked her not to. She didn't care about the consequences. She just wanted to get Juggie home and safe. Their first trap was set at the old Sisters Of Quiet Mercy. They hung ropes around the branches and installed a hidden camera on the far left of the tree. They knew it was stake out time. From the distance they heard yells. Betty, Archie, Roni, Toni and Cheryl crawled over right of the abandoned hospital door. Kevin, Sweet Pea And Fangs had switchblades in their_ hands _ready to fight. Betty could hear the echoes of a familiar talking. It was the same one who taunted her months earlier. The Black Hood was still alive. Archie heard the voice. He instantly felt the ground shake underneath him. He recognized that chilling voice. He got the nerve to crack the door open, knowing their nightmare had just begun. Cheryl grabbed Toni's hand and latched on. She didn't want to admit it. But she was terrified. Why did she go along with Veronica's plan? This was beyond idiotic. They were in serious amount of danger. Betty peeked inside._

 _Inside the abandoned building they saw a dark hood. Betty held the load gun to her chest, shielding herself. Archie stepped back not wanting to get into any trouble. He just wanted to rescue his best friend. Betty's eyes widen in disbelief. She watched as the Black Hood took off his hood and unzipped it. She couldn't believe who she saw behind the hood. Archie felt a quiet gasp leave his mouth. In the corner Cheryl spotted Jughead with a look of terror on his face. She couldn't really see his face that clearly. But she noticed the massive bruises acrossed his chest. Then the second Black Hood unzipped their hood. Cheryl's eyes watered as she recognized the face almost immediately. Jughead watched as Hal Cooper and Penelope Blossom unveiled their faces. Cheryl felt her body go numb. She couldn't believe her mother was Slayer. Jughead was still cuffed to the chair, his body hurt so much. Hal watched as Jughead's eyes glossed with fear._

 _"Wanna play a game?" He voiced as he laughed evilly mocking Jughead's reaction. Jughead shook his head violently. Betty's eyes welled up in tears as she watched her father grab her boyfriend's shoulder. Hal grabbed the knife and held it to his neck. Kevin was ready to call the police but he felt his stomach roll. Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea watched in horror. They had seen many things but this mutanty was stomach wrenching._

 _"No, just let me go." Jughead begged as his voice rasps. Hal didn't like that suggestion. He pressed the knife deep into Jughead's neck. Jughead felt the knife pressing deeper into his neck._

 _"No! That's not what's going to happen! You're father's going to pay for what he's done!" Hal snapped as he inched the knife to Jughead's thigh and sliced a clean cut. Betty's eyes were now bloodshot from crying. She couldn't believe her father was the one who was torturing her. She looked to Jughead, who was in undeniable pain._

 _There's a pounding on Alice's door. She got up from the couch leaving Fp who was sitting beside her. She made her way to door holding a hand on her bump and the other on the door knob. She opened the door to see a crowd of her friends. Tom, Hermione, Hiram, Fred and Toni's grandfather standing on her porch. She was confused. Fp noticed that Alice let out a huge gasp and sprinted over to the door. He pushed Alice to the side and saw the crowd of people. Why were they there?_

 _"Uh, what are you guys doing here? Fp asked as he eyed the group with suspicion. Fred was the first to move and reached out to grab FP's shoulder gently._

 _"Fp, I'm afraid we have so difficult news." He started._

 _Fp watched as his friend wiped a tear from his eyes and felt a instant pain in his gut. Alice watched as Tom pulled out a laptop showing a live video. Fp looked over to the video. He could see the worst thing imaginable. His son chained up with no other then Hal cooper and Penelope Blossom slicing into him. Tears escaped from his eyes. His stomach burned with sickness. Then the camera screen flipped toward the celing. Fp couldn't handle the it anymore he tossed his contents into a nearby brush. Alice wiped the tears that were streaming down her face uncontrollably. Then something flashed back on the screen. Alice's and Fp eyes widened as they watched the scene unfold._

 _Jughead finally was able to squinted his eyes from the pain. Betty looked over to Kevin and mouthed "now!" She grabbed her gun that she was holding dear to her chest. She cocked the gun up and jumped into the room. Jughead turned to see his girlfriend pointing a gun. Archie tried to reach for Betty but she swatted him away. Kevin stood behind the door quickly dialing his father. Hal and Penelope watched as Betty bursted into the room._

 _"Oh what a pleasant surprise. How the hell did you find us!" Hal snapped as he pressed the knife closer to Jughead's neck._

 _Alice watched as her daughter held the gun without a hesitation. Fp couldn't believe what was even happening. Tom blinked his eyes in utter shock. What the hell, Betty!, he thought as he watched the screen as well. Alice knew she shouldn't of let her go. How was she suppose to know her daughter was hashing out a plan. Fred watched as Archie his son held a switch blade in his hand. He knew his son was willing to save his friend but this was insane._

 _Betty fingered the trigger angrily. She was appalled. And how the hell did he escape? Toni followed close behind with a gun in her hands, just in case things backfired. She didn't like this plan but she wasn't going to have Jughead die on her watch. Sweet Pea, Fangs sprang up from their hiding spots. Jughead stared in utter shock as the knife to his neck lifted in surrender._

 _"Hal, you were the one who tortured me for months. The haunting, taunting calls for months! You're one daughter. You're some sick fucked up, psycho!" She screamed as tears burned her eyes. She got closer to her father holding the gun high the air. "You did this to your own blood, flesh and blood. Do you realize how sick that is? It's beyond disgusting. Taking Jughead just to hurt the man your ex-wife loves is discerning! I can't fucking believe I ever called you my father!" She screamed as her face contorted in disgust. She then turned to the women in red. "Oh and you I can't believe you! I bet your fucking him! Blossom and Blossom getting revenge for whatever fucked reason!" She menaced as she jolted the gun up moving from her father to Penelope and then back at her father._

 _Penelope was sick of this bitch. She attacked and Betty pulled the trigger hitting her in the shoulder. Alice and Fp watched in horror. She couldn't believe her daughter just shot the gun. And knew exactly how to use it. Tom's phone rang instantly after the gun was fired. He picked up the phone and everyone turned their attention to him. Tom's face grew dark and the others felt their stomach drop. Hal noticed that Jughead was still crying. He reached for him and stabbed him in the chest. He screamed as the blade punctured his skin. Betty reloaded the gun and pulled the trigger once again. The bullet hit Hal in the stomach, he fell down instantly. Toni rushed over to Jughead. She untied the rope from his wrists and carefully grabbed him the chair, laying him flat on his back._

 _"Jug, I'm here. Your okay." She stated calmly as she reached for his shirt applying pressure to the wound. Jughead watched as Betty made her way to him. She kissed him on the forehead._

 _"Juggie, stay with me." She cried as tears fell onto his chest as she held onto him tightly. She couldn't just shaking. This was all her fault. Her father wanted revenge for what. She got up from Juggie and made her way to her father. She watched as her father smirked evilly. "What was the reason for all this?" She asked as she wanted to strangle her father to death. Hal's lips curled in satisfaction._

 _"Oh Betty. I had reasons. Fred was only to hurt Fp. He was very close to him. He was a easy target. You Betty. You're just weak. And I guess you can say all Blossoms are twisted. Clifford really helped me plan all this out. Me and Him actually had a discussion about this. After he couldn't take the pressure after he killed Jason. I made my plan into action. Archie was to dig at Fp once again. I knew he wouldn't like that his god son got hurt. You're mother, oh she was easy. She never understood how much I loved her. I wasn't going to hurt Jughead at first. He ended up drinking and crashed. I blackmailed Cheryl into blackmailing archie. I knew he would spill to Veronica. Then I blackmailed her to tell Jughead. And he ended up doing that to himself. After I was arrested for aducting your mother. I made Penelope my plan. And me and her have been having affair for years. Clifford was actually trying to kill me." He explained in a chilling tone. Betty felt chill went down her spine. "But he didn't hang himself. Me and Penelope killed him." He confessed as he chuckled. Betty felt her blood boiling._

 _"You didn't love mom! If you really did! You wouldn't of beaten her or tried cleaning her. I can't wait until you rot in prison! I never want to see you again!" She expressed as angry tears rolled down her cheeks and she angrily wiped them away._

 _Archie helped Toni check Jughead's pulse. He could hear the confession from Hal. He couldn't believe that this all was happening. It all seemed like a nightmare. Unfortunately it was the reality. Jughead felt his eyes getting heavy. Sweet Pea walked over to where the bitch slayer's body was lying. He brought his finger to her neck and felt no pulse. She deserved it she's a bitch, he thought as he smirked. He knew it was hard for Cheryl. He looked over to Cheryl. Cheryl watched as Sweet Pea came back._

 _"I'm sorry, Cheryl. I know she mean-" He was caught off by her. She rolled her eyes and hissed._

 _"She was. But after the years of the love I didn't receive. I don't give a fuck anymore. I'm just happy she's gone." She hissed as tears soaked her cheeks. Toni heard Cheryl crying and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her._

 _"Cher come here." She said calmly as she pulled her into her arms. Cheryl relaxed with Toni's touch. She was relieved that Toni was there._


	51. Bittersweeten Douce

**_Chapter 51- Bittersweeten Douce_**

 _It was the year 2011, Fp was sitting in his recliner listening to Gladys scream for the hundredth time that night. He couldn't remember how his life gotten like this. His life used to be joyful, Blissful. He couldn't remember for life of him why and how his life turned so bittersweet. He reached for the bottle next to him. He could hear her laugh just burn with anger. His son and daughter were sleeping in the room. It was 11:30 at night. His son was only eleven years and his daughter was only six years old. He couldn't tell if this fight would be their last. They had been fighting more than they used to be. He took the bottle and swallowed its contains. He watched as her face fumed at every drop swallowed._

 _"Fp, I can't keep doing this. Your staying at the Wyrm hours on end. While I'm here cooking, cleaning and taking care of your children!" Gladys huffed as her hands on her hips stayed their spots. Fp just kept drinking, blurrying every word she said. "Are you even listening to me! Are you fucking kidding me! I can't keep doing this. It's not safe for them. You barely can hold down your job. You spend hours drowning your soul with liquor!" She yelled angrily as her teeth clenched. Fp stood out of his chair, stumbling and slurring his words._

 _"Gladys, I'm trying to keep up here. It doesn't help you don't stop berating me! I work two jobs just to keep this family a float. Give me a damn break!" He sneered as his intoxicated words struck her. Her face clenched again and she rolled her eyes._

 _"Being a Serpent doesn't count as a Job!" She retorted swinging her arms. His face stayed it's same composure. "I'm the one working my ass off, Fp. I go to every school meeting, while you drown your ass in liquor! I can't be here anymore!" She snapped as she grabbed a bag, stuffing it with whatever she could. He snapped his feet out of his chair and stood on his feet so quickly._

 _"Where are you going to go, Gladys!" He remarked as he raised his arms up in frustration._

 _Gladys turned on her heel and back to face him. Fp was still standing up watching her pack her bags. She ignored him and made her way to Jellybean and Jughead's room. Fp knew exactly where she was going, he tried to grab her arm but she whipped his arm away. She proceeded to open the door, quietly stepping over the toys in her way and over to her daughter. Little did they know, Jughead wasn't asleep. He was awaken by his parents fighting. Even for being 11 he knew something wasn't right. He could hear his mother's calming voice ring in his ears._

 _"Jellybean, its time to go." Gladys stated calmly as she shook her daughter's shoulder lightly. Jellybean stirred in her sleep. She rubbed her eyes, opening them to see her mom in the darkness._

 _"Mommy, where are we going?" Little Jellybean asked as her mom picked her up. Gladys eyed her daughter's soft eyes and inhaled._

 _"Baby girl, we have to go. It's not safe." She whispered as she made her way to the door. Jellybean nodded her head in understandment. Jughead felt the tears rushed down his cheeks. His mom was leaving and not being him with her. After he knew the door was closed he crawled out of bed and pressed his head against the door. He could hear his father's yells._

 _"Gladys, please don't take her from me. I will change. I promise." He begged as tears rolled down his cheeks. Gladys just snarled and rolled her eyes. She had heard all before. She knew he didn't love her. He was still in love with Alice Cooper. She had seen the glances they exchanged at every meeting. She wasn't dumb._

 _"Oh please, Fp. I have heard this act over and over. Do you realize this act gets old? And I'm not dumb. I know about your strong love for Alice. I can't stay here watching you give her sex eyes. I just can't stay here. Your endangering our family and I darn well that you don't love me!" She hissed as she grabbed door knob and yanking it closed._

 _Fp watched as she drove away as he raced outside feeling the rain soak his t-shirt. She was wrong. He loved her more than anything. Even Fp didn't realize that he was just lying to himself. He was still deeply, undeniably in love with Alice. His heart still aches every time his eyes landed on her. She still looked hot even after having two kids she still loved incredible.Tears racing down his cheeks as he made his way back to tralier. His eyes glancing up at all the family photos still hanging on the walls. Jughead watched from behind his door. He watched his dad reach and take down every picture that reminded him of them. Jughead didn't know where his mom went. All he knew that it was all his dad's fault._

 _Days went by Fp dug himself a hole. He would sit there drinking and drinking until he passed out. Jughead lied about his father's condition. He was embarrassed by his father. He spent most nights at home crying in his room. It was now his room. The room he shared with his sister was just his now. A year later, Jughead still waited at his window. He would wait there for hours waiting for his mom and sister to show up._

 _After five years passed by, Jughead gave up all faith. He knew that his mother would never come home. Fp still had the faith his wife and daughter would come home. Every year on the 5th of April he would drink heavily. It was like that for years. Jughead honestly lost all faith in his life. By the July 4th he and Archie had plans for a road trip they were going on together but Archie bailed at the last minute. Jughead read the text and type okay maybe next time as his response. Even though he was very angry. He couldn't believe Archie bailed on him. That's when his thoughts took place. He officially had lost himself. He made his way to the bathroom and grabbed his father's razor and made several slashes into his wrists. He watched as the blood dripped down his wrists and into the sink. After he cleaned the sink and wrapped his arms with bandages. He made his way to his room packing everything he could into his bag and wrote his dad a note._

 _Fp got home from Wrym his back was killing him. He had made some questionable decisions that day. He made his way to the fridge, grabbing a ice cold bottle from inside. But before he grabbed the bottle, he saw a white piece of paper taped to the bottle. He snatched the paper off the tape and read the note instantly. He noticed automatically that it was his son's handwriting. With the condensation on the outside of the bottle smearing the messy pen ink. He could read a few words out of the whole note. The three words stung his heart. His son left. Just like his mother. He knew it wouldn't be long until he would chug the whole bottle. He didn't realize he was crying until his hands felt the hot drops. He popped the cap off and drank away his bitter pain. His son chose to be homeless then live with him._

 _Once he slammed down two bottle of Snakebite, he decided that he need to fresh up. He struggled to get out of his chair without stumbling and tripping to his bathroom. He felt his feet touching the floor and slipping to every touch. He knew that only thing he wanted was to drink. He opened his bathroom door. He looked for a shaver. He didn't find anyway. He didn't have the money to get more. From his intoxicated vision he could see a blood shaver in the trash can. He stuck his hand in the trash, grabbing it and examining the dried on blood. He was confused why it was bloody. He couldn't remember shaving. Had he cut himself or something? Fp honestly was dumbfounded._

 _After his shower he went to his room. But before making his way to his room. He stopped at the fridge and grabbed another and drank away the confusion. His memory of his wife and little girl were begging him. He missed them desperately. But that wasn't the only one on his mind that night. A certain Blonde who lived across town. In the Northside, married and had two perfect children. Alice Cooper the definition of perfection was the one who dug her way into his memory. He missed the Allie he knew. The one who wouldn't take people's shit and dressed like she didn't give a fuck. It's been 24 years and he still thinks of her._


	52. Think Before You Act

Chapter 52~ Think Before You Act

 _Kevin was outside the building, when he spotted a bunch of police cars. He instantly knew his dad got his call. Tom exited his car and made his way to his son. He wasn't sure if he should scold or hug his son. Kevin watched as two others pulled. Alice was in the back of the squad car with tears running down her face. Fp was trying to keep himself from getting hysterical. He just watched his son get sliced up and heard the guns. He had no idea what happened after that. He shut the laptop after he saw Hal get shot. He couldn't handle anymore. He was overwhelmed with the pain he just witnessed. Alice reached for the door handle with her shaky hand. She was drained after being tortured. Finding out Hal was the Black Hood stung like a bitch. She couldn't believe she was married to such a monster. He totured his own daughter. Fp noticed that Alice's was shaking and grabbed her hand interweaving them together as he made his other hand open the door. She relaxed a little knowing that she wasn't alone. As they stood up the feeling of pure anger burned into their blood streams. Fp watched as he made his way into the building. He sprinted his way to his son once he laid his eyes on him. Jughead felt his eyes getting heavier as he stared up at the ceiling. Fp fought the tears that were burning in the back of his eyes. He watched as his son squirmed in pain. He saw scars that really starting to fade on his shoulder. It looked identical to Alice's. Alice raced over to her daughter who was visibly shaken. Betty was now feeling the after effects of the adrenaline kicking in._

 _"Betty shh it's okay, he's gone. You're free." Alice soothed her daughter as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Betty didn't feel okay. She just didn't know what even happened. One minute she was saving Jughead next her father and Penelope were dead._

 _"Mom... I'm sorry i didn't listen. I just couldn't wait for Juggie to be found. He could of died if we didn't find him." Betty apologized as tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she rocked herself sliently. Alice didn't care at this point. All she cared about that her daughter was safe and sound._

 _"Betty that's not important. What's important is that your now safe." She stated as she held her close. Fp looked at his son with pity. Jughead knew his father was hovering over at him._

 _"Dad." His voice cracks as tears rolled down his cheeks. His father hated showing sign of weakness. He couldn't stop the tears. He was just like his father. "I'm sorry. I s-hould of known." He stutters as his eyes feel heavier. Fp listened to his son words. He hated seeing his son so vulnerable and exposed. He wish he was the one with the gun instead of Betty._

 _"Jug, it's okay I forgive you. If I was you. I would of assumed the same exact thing. All that matters is that we get you to hospital." He informs with his eyes ache with threatening tears._

 _Jughead was put on a stretcher and placed into the ambulance. Fp watched as the ambulance doors were forced shut. All the strength was removed and Fp fell to his knees on the pavement. Fred who was standing next to Tom walked over to Fp. He knelt down next to Fp and rubbed his shoulder. He had seen the obstacles that Fp had to go through to get where he's now. Alice led Betty out of the haunting room. Betty saw the flashing blue and red lights as she made her way outside. She spotted Fp crying into his hands on his knees. Archie reunited with his father. Betty still felt the trigger in her hands. As she watched her father being placed into a body bag she felt like a chapter of her life had been finally been sealed. Veronica hugged her parents tightly as she ran towards them. Toni and Cheryl were met by Toni's worried filled grandfather's eyes. Toni knew she terrified her grandfather. She didn't mean to._

 _Jughead was sitting in the ambulance looking around the tight quarters. He still felt the agonizing pain from when he was stabbed repeatedly in the stomach. Jughead didn't remember much. He could recall Betty pulling the trigger and the bullet hurled into Hal's stomach. Then Toni helped him out of the ropes. He did remember seeing her bloodshot eyes. He knew that Toni rarely cried and this of must been her breaking point. He remembered the look of anger and betrayal on Hal's face. He shivered when he blinked his eyes trying to block the memory from his mind. He felt the ambulance jerk forward. He noticed that they weren't moving. The door opened and he was pulled out of the ambulance. The last thing he remembered before he was sedated was the blurry image of doctors in blue surgical scrubs standing over him._

 _Alice, Betty and Fp sat in the waiting room. Betty's thoughts were like she was frozen in her head. The words think before you act kept playing in her head. Alice's head was in a similar state of mind. She was trying to comprehend how Hal became such a monster. She couldn't believe she was once married to that psycho. She was beyond aesthetic he was dead. She wished she was the one who pulled the trigger. She would of left her mark on him. For every bit of unnecessary pain she had to go through and witness. She wanted to make him suffer like he made her suffer. Fp hadn't moved a muscle since he slouched his way into the waiting room chair. He felt like every possible part of his body was ripped to shreds. It felt like his heart started to wear thin. Almost like paper thin. On the other side of the waiting room sat Archie, Veronica, Toni, Sweet Pea, Kevin staring down at their shoes in a daze. As patient's family members cried for their loss of their loved ones. Fp could almost feel their pain. He remember his last time in this exact room. His was just hit by a car. He was told that his son might have loss of memory. It was kind of ironic how he was sitting in this room, he thought was he bit the inside of his cheeks. He saw two blue scrubbed surgeons approach him. He sat up in his chair, straighting his back. Betty who was being comforted by her mother felt the presense as she sat up. Alice felt her daughter move out of her arms and she looked up to see the surgeons approaching them. She felt her heart speed up as the surgeons got closer and closer._

 _"Mr Jones." The blonde surgeon called out as he made his way over to his patient's family members. Fp lifted his head higher and was barely able to say the words._

 _"Yes this is Jones." He barely able to state as his throat closed up. The blonde nodded his head and sat next to him. "Is my son okay?" He asked as his heart throbbed. He watched as the blonde took a breath and stood with a serious expression on his face. Alice felt her lungs filling with air as she waited patiently for the surgeon to answer his question._

 _"He has a long road to recovery. The blade pierced his lung. During surgery his lung collapsed and we had to place a traech. We were able to stop the bleeding but he lost a huge amount of blood. We also had to do a blood transfusion. That's when you replace the blood that was already lost." He explained as his face stayed remorseful. Fp listened to the complex words that were coming out of the Blonde's mouth. He felt like his world was trampled on. Betty instantly had tears down her cheeks. She tried so hard to keep her eyes from glossing up, but it was all too much._

 _"Is he going to make it. Cause doctor I can't live without my Juggie. He's the guy I want to marry and possible have kids with someday. He can't leave his family behind. He just can't. So I'm asking you. No I'm begging you. Actually I demand you to make damn sure he's going to make it." She yelled as tears ran down her face. She kept pointing her finger angrily at the doctor. Alice wrapped her arms around her daughter. She couldn't stand watching her daughter breaking down._

 _"I just found out my father. My own father had been toturing me for months. He shot one of my best friend's dad. He told me that I was the weakest. I was easy to take down. He went after my friends. Caused Archie took fall off and start the red circle. He beat the shit out of my mother and kidnapped her. He told me that he and Clifford had this plan. But Dad wasn't liking his partner in crime. Clifford wanted to killed my father after he found out the 20 year affair he had been having with his wife. He killed Clifford and made it look like he hung himself. He went after my friends by Blackmailing them. He was the one who knew Jughead got drunk. He was the one who deliberately ran him over and leaving for the dead. He did all this to get back at Fp for being in love with my mother. So I would fucking love for one thing not to be fucked alright!" Betty yelled as she had tears running down her cheeks and soaking her mother's shirt._

 _The whole waiting room's eyes darted toward the commotion. Betty sneered and told them to mind their own fucking business. Alice was taken back by her daughter's outburst. She also knew her daughter just witnessed the worst thing in her whole life. Fp's blood was sizzling in anger. Betty's confession really took a toll on the room. The two surgeons were stunned, they gave Fp a consoling smile and headed into the O.R. Hal was the one who hit his son. His demand was finally answered. Too bad that he couldn't send Hal one last punch. It was probably for best that Hal Cooper was rotting in hell, where he belongs. He hoped that the two sickening blossoms were enjoying each other's hoe bagging desires in hell._

 _When Betty got home, she raced to her room, slamming the door hard. She couldn't stop feeling the dirty trigger in her hands. It was almost like it was still attached to her. She walked over to her bed, throwing her blanket over her and closing her eyes. Everytime she tried closing her eyes. All she saw was the images burning their way back into her mind. No matter how hard she tried the painful flashbacks never stopped. Alice was in her room. She could hear her daughter's cries through the walls. Her heart ached. She hated seeing her daughter upset. She wished she could take away the pain and betrayal. But unfortunately she didn't have the ability to take away pain. If she did. She would have used it a long time ago._

 _Fp was still staring at his son who was lying lifelessly in the bed next to him. He was told that his son was going to be in the ICU for a while and nobody was allowed to stay. He was angered but also understood the doctors were just looking out for his son. He pulled himself out of the chair and made his way to the truck. Once in the truck, he slammed his hands repeatedly into the steering wheel. Each punch was stronger and more forceful then the others. He wished he could find his damn way to hell, grab Hal by his neck and strangle the life out of him. He screamed fuck at the top of his lungs as he pulled the shift and drove down the long wanding road. It seemed like the world hated him. Every decision he made caused more harm then done._

 _Once Cheryl got back to the Andrews house. She made a decision to move in with Toni. She knew it was a little early. But Cheryl knew that it was her time was over. She made her way downstairs with her suite cases in her hands. Archie noticed the suite cases and hugged her. Fred noticed her smile and smiled back. She kindly told Mr Andrews that it was her time to go. She watched his face and he nodded his head. She knew that it was an understanding nod. Cheryl walked out the door, turning her head slightly, raised her hand, blowing a kiss as a thank you and closed the door behind her._

 _Veronica was in her room, when she heard yelling coming from her parent's room. She got out of her bed and curiously opened the door. In the distance she could hear her father's commands._

 _"Hal Cooper was a distraction. Not saying his crimes weren't helping us hide our doings. But now our plan is soon to be released." Her father snipped violently. Veronica knew her parents were evil. But using Hal's crimes as a prize made her stomach dropped to the floor. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother's laugh._

 _"Hiram are you listening to yourself? You just said that Hal's crimes were good. Did you think of what he did to the Jones family? That's what I thought. What if he decided to go against us? What if he would of hurt our girl, Hiram?" Her mother wailed angrily. Veronica decided she need to get closer. She pulled her phone out, searching for the camera and pressed record. She moved toward the commotion._

 _As she got the closest she could get. She got a video confession. Maybe something she wasn't expecting._

 _"Heromine, I have a confession." He took a deep breath and Veronica zoomed closer to his face not missing the words that were escaping his mouth. Her mother shifted her legs and stood still._

 _"What could you possible done now!" She hissed and Hiram slapped her across the face._

 _"Don't raise your voice at me! Ever!" He threatened as hemomine's eyes gloss up with thick tears. Veronica had tears forming in her eyes as well. She was disgusted by her father._

 _"Now I will tell you. I may have helped Hal shoot Fred." He confessed. Hermoine's face went white._

 _"Why?" She gasped out. Hiram rolled his eyes and got dangerously close._

 _"I know about you fucking him! You bitch! You were only suppose to partner with him not fuck him!" He hissed as anger layed his throat. Her eyes glossed as she watched her mother and father confess._

 _"I'm sorry, Hiarm. Him and I have history. It was a mistake. And his son is dating our daughter. You can't let them find out." She said with tears in her eyes._

 _"Monie, I won't hurt our repetition. Besides our plans to own riverdale are in place. We just have to wait until 5 tomorrow. This time we won't have the Jones ruining our plans. We will be tearing down every bit of the old riverdale and naming it Lodge Industries. Then we condemn Sweetwater, tear down the maples. Oh don't you smell it baby." He explained with an evil smirk._

 _Veronica heard her parents leave the hall and into their room. She got all she needed. She was going to bring down her parents. They weren't going to destroy anymore families. She was perfectly aware she would be kicked out immediately of her family, and their wealth. But Veronica also knew the difference between right and wrong. This was just extremely wrong. She made her way to her room. With the video tucked safely into a file locked under a code. A code she only knew. She closed her eyes in peace. She was happy that she finally had enough leverage to take her parents down. But this time once for all._

 _Alice was in her room she heard her daughter's cries die down. Her eyes couldn't shut. Her mind was on hot wire. She pulled the covers off and quietly opened her door trying not to wake anybody. She tip toed downstairs and made her way to the kitchen. She was just about to sit down, when a quiet but sharp knock rattled on her door. She pulled herself out of the sitting position and walked toward the front door. She opened the door, her eyes soften as she helped Fp into her home. She noticed his bloodshot eyes. As she led him to the couch, she intertwined their fingers together. Fp still felt the anger within him. Alice was having hard time not tearing up._

 _"Fp, Are you okay?" She asked as she gripped his hand gently. Fp felt his eyes failing to stop the tears. "Baby, shh. Tell me what's going on. Why are your hands bruised?" She asked with concern as she eyed him in the dark living room. The room was not lit up by moonlight._

 _"I didn't want to be at the trailer. I just couldn't be there. It just reminds me the reason he's in the hospital in the first place." He explains as tears coated his cheeks. She just stayed slient. She knows that he needs to release what's he's holding. "I couldn't stay at the hospital. So I decided not to go to the wrym and get drunk. I came here. Why are you up anyway?" He asked, noticing it was two in the morning. She sighed and rubbed her eyes._

 _"I couldn't sleep. Betty hasn't stopped crying since we left the hospital. When we got home. She ran into her room. She didn't come out. Hearing her cry just broke my heart. Just before I came down stairs, she stopped crying. Chic's in his room. I heard him talking to something. I don't know maybe to guy upstairs. I'm not religious but the sisters are. I came down here to get some wine. That usually knocks me out. Then I remembered I'm pregnant." She stated leaning into his chest. Fp almost found it funny how she said it._

 _"Maybe we can head up to your room. Hey I'm not in the mood for that. I mean sleep. Geez your very horny lately." He chuckled as he lifted her up. Alice rolled her eyes and let him carry her to bed._

 _She felt safe in his arms. He felt comforted in hers. It was like a balancing beam. They balanced each other out. She wrapped her legs around his and felt her eyes slowly drifting off. He laid his head on the pillow, curling up next to her. The dark room was shut out of his mind. He finally felt like he could sleep. He haven't been sleeping much and now he would be able to sleep knowing his son wasn't in any danger._

Fp was sound asleep with Alice's head on his chest. There was loud ear pircing screams coming from Betty's room. Alice and him shot out of bed and raced to her. He honestly didn't know if someone tried hurting her. From the outside of the room, he saw Betty wrestling violently in her bed, shifting back and forth. He also saw Alice waking Betty up.

"Hey hey, betty it's okay you okay. Its just me and Fp. He's not here. He can't hurt you." She spoke softly as Betty grabs onto her. Betty started calming down, still hysterical.

"M-om t--hat gun. I still feel it under my fingers. Everytime I try to shut my eyes. All I see the gun and Jughead crying. Even if I can block out the images. I st-ill hear the gun firing or his words." Betty cried as her words were drowned out by her cries.

The chilling words went down Fp's spine. He could just hear a gun firing as well. He knew Betty was experincing PTSD. That poor girl had gone through so much and it was only her spohomore year. Sometimes he still has flashbacks to when he was in the army. But now his nightmares were filled with images of Jason Blossmon. He still couldn't get those images out of his mind.

"Betty, its just me. I would never hurt you." He said calmly and then turned toward Alice. "Maybe I could have a heart to heart with her." He asked as he looked her in the eyes. Alice nodded her head and exited the room. He sat on the bed trying not to sit on her feet. Betty stopped crying and looked up to him.

"How are you suppose to help me? I'm damaged. Just like he said. I'm weak." She said weakly as she looked him in the eyes. This made Fp's heart break. He hated her talking like this.

"No, your not Betty. Those words were meant to make you feel that way. Don't listen to his words. Your strong. Do you want know something, Kid?" He said with a smile. She nodded her head as tears slid from her eyes onto her cheeks. " When you called me demanding me to come to Jughead's party and then showed up at the construction site. Gee kid you remind me of your mother. I could never win an agruement if she was the one I was arguing with." He chuckled at the memory. She felt a smile and she giggled.

"Really you were scared of me? wow that's one I haven't heard before." She giggled as he pulled her in for a hug."Thank you, Fp. I wish I could turn back time. I know my mom has been hurting for years. She even told me that she cheated on you. I was angry when she first told me." She then lowered her voice. " When you asking her. Don't look shocked. I heard about the ring you tossed in Sweetwater. Jughead doesn't know how to stop spilling stuff. Come on I want to help. And I can ask V and Cheryl to help too. Please." She pleaded happily as her smile brightened. Fp couldn't help but chuckle at her. She looked so happy. He hadn't seen her this happy in awhile.

"I don't know, Betty. I still haven't told my daughter about the twins. What am I going to do if they are both girls? Nothing against girls. But they are a lot of work." He groaned as a overwhemling chuckle broke through. He could see Betty roll her eyes.

"None taken. I'm sorry about disobeying you guys. Do you ever have dreams? scary ones?" She asked in a small voice. He thought about the times.

"All the time, Betty. Do you want to talk about it? I'm all ears. Plus I'm pretty sure your mom passed out." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"I guess..." She sighed as she took a deep breath. She hadn't told anybody ever. Not even her mother. "It started after he was shot. Archie called me in hysterics. He drove his dad to hospital without a lience. Then I was almost shot. I saved Archie. We thought it was our janitor. The dream flashed all the way to my moms attack. I could actually see him beating her. It was horrorfying. I tried screaming for him to stop. But then H-e shot me and watched as Juggie broke down crying into your arms. You even were crying, Fp. Mom couldn't take the pain and she killed herself right in front of the twins. You broke down and screamed and threw things. Jughead tried calming you down. After our furnurals you and Jughead were in your truck and it flipped. Hal came back to life and killed all of Riverdale. You tired escaping but he grabbed his gun and bang you were g-one." She explained as tears raced down her cheeks.

Fp was completely out of words. Instead of talking he pulled her close to him and she buried her face into his chest. She couldn't stop the tears. Fp hated watching or hearing her cry. After she stopped crying, he tried to move but quickly realized she had fallen asleep on him. He didn't want to wake her. He knew she hadn't been sleeping. He turned his head and saw her clock read 4 in the morning. He gave up on trying to slip out. He closed his eyes. Alice woke up at 10 and realized Fp didn't come back to bed. She slowly tiptoed down the hall and peeked her head into Betty's room. She smiled to herself when she saw Fp laying next to Betty. Betty had her face buried in his chest. It must of been a hard night, Alice thought to herself.

Fp opened his eyes, He looked over to see Alice just smiling. Alice noticed him return the smile.

" Morning, Babe. It was a long night. I missed you." She said as she kissed his cheek. Fp smiled as he turned to see Betty still sleeping.

" Morning, Allie. It was long Al." He yawned still very exhusted. She smirked and softened her smile.

" I heard the words you said to her. Your going to be a great Daddy. Don't you guys?" She whispered to her stomach. She reached for his hand and the babies responded by kicking. He smiled and felt his grin getting wider.

"I guess they think so too." He repiled with a soft chuckle.

 _It was now the afternoon of March 29th. Jughead had been nearly left for the dead last night._ _Jughead flickered his eyes open, he saw his dad staring proudly at him with tears glossing his eyes. Next to him was Betty who had this unbelievably happy expression on her lips. Fp couldn't believe Jughead was right there in front of him. He wasn't religious, but last night he prayed in the hospital church area. He didn't think his son was coming back to him. His injuries were so extensive most of his doctors didn't think he would actually be able to move his leg. His leg was shattered. Fp didn't even want to know how it happened. He rather not know the purpose it happened. Alice couldn't help wrapping her arms around the fragile boy. She felt her eyes welling up._

 _"Jug, I'm so unbelievably happy you are here. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. If anything happened to you. I'm so so sorry for what trauma you were caused." She said in a low whisper. Jughead could hear the pain in her voice._

 _"Mrs A don't worry. I'm okay. I'm just very sore." He stated as he looked her truthfully in the eyes. Alice felt his true pain as he tried to lessen the pain he was feeling. Fp watched as Alice hugged his son._

 _"Jug, I bet your hungry." He said with a chuckle. He received a short snort and felt his son rolling his eyes at him. Jughead rolled his eyes and groaned._

 _"I'm always hungry. Don't you know me at all." He joked as he sat up in his bed reaching for the tray. Fp, Alice and Betty all started laughing. It was the first time in quite sometime since they felt any laughter. Betty took out her phone from her back pocket, she texted the gang. Archie, Kev, Cheryl, V and Toni had been texting her non-stop since they arrived. She heard from Archie who responded right away._

 _Arch- Juggie's Okay. I'm so relieved. To be honest I haven't been able to sleep since we left the hospital last night._

 _Betty sighed as her eyes traced the italics typing. Last night for her was nearly impossible to sleep. She woke up in middle night screaming. She remembered her mother racing into her room, with Fp just behind the door. It didn't bother her. She knew that Fp didn't want to be at the trailer either._

 _Betty- I haven't been able to sleep. At least not without waking up screaming bloody murder._

 _Arch- me too, Betts. Sadly, I haven't been able to forget that happened. I don't think I will be able to._

 _Betty- Me either, Arch. Are you guys coming today?_

 _Arch- Of course. We coming around 4pm. Is that okay with you?_

 _Betty- Yeah that is okay. See you guys at 4pm._

 _She put her phone back in her pocket, still smiling at the goof chowing down his burger, Fp had snuck in from Pop's. Alice walked over to Fp, leaning into his muscular chest. He wrapped his around her waist, hugging her close._

 _Veronica spent the night in her room, thinking about how she was going to expose her parents. She just had the right plan. But the question was how was she going to pull this off? She honestly didn't know how yet? She opened her bedroom door, making her way to the front door. She knew as soon as she released the footage. There was no going back. What was done was done. She took the keys from the counter, heading to her car and driving to the sheriff's office. She effortlessly strutted into his office. Tom noticed the raven-haired from a few feet away. He was confused, but he didn't push it._

 _"Veronica what brings you here?" He questioned as he took his glasses off his face and placed them on his desk. Veronica just kept her distance. She looked him in the eyes and breathed out._

 _"Mr Keller, I have something to show you. And I'm afraid it will bring trouble." She explained as she reached for her phone, handing him it and watched closely._

 _Tom grabbed her phone and stared at the screen. As the words were said, his mind instantly knew that Riverdale needed his help. He noticed two figures in the far left back corner of the screen. He instantly knew it was Hermione and Hiarm Lodge. Veronica watched as his eyes widened. She could tell that he was writing a warrant. At that moment she knew that her life would never be the same. Her family would disown her. She was aware of the consequences she would have to face. But she also knew her parents plans were devious and heart-gutting. They had no intention of restoring Riverdale. They're only intention was to burn it to the ground. Tom and Veronica exchanged looks, he grabbed his sherif deportee hat and She followed him to the squad car._

 _Short ride later, Tom and Veronica exited the car and knocked on the door. The door opened, her father and mother stared at Veronica in disbelief as Sheriff Keller handcuffed their hands behind their backs. She had never seen her mother's eyes burn her with so much hatred. As her mother was carried away she heard three evil words before the door was shut. "Officially Disowned, Veronica!" Her mother hissed as the door shut. Paparazzi showed up taking pictures and closing the camera on her face._

 _Jughead was watching law and Order when a emergency hotline flashed on Tv. He turned to look at his father and then looked at Betty and Alice's confused expressions. Fp instantly recognized it was the Penbrooke. In the video showed Veronica making her way to the camera. Instantly the reporters came at her with microphones. "I'm sorry for my parents. They had a devious plan to destroy Riverdale. I couldn't have that happening here. My parents have caused so much pain and suffering for one life time. They wanted to take over Riverdale High. And condemn Sweetwater River." Veronica announced as gasps arouse through the crowds. Alice looked at the tv in complete shock. A Lodge was sticking up herself. Then screen flashed the video. Fp watched as the video played._

 **"Heromine, I have a confession." He took a deep breath and The camera zoomed closer to his face not missing the words that were escaping his mouth. Hermonine shifted her legs and stood still.**

 **"What could you possible done now!" She hissed and Hiram slapped her across the face.**

 **"Don't raise your voice at me! Ever!" He threatened as hemomine's eyes gloss up with thick tears.**

 **"Now I will tell you. I may have helped Hal shoot Fred." He confessed. Hermoine's face went white.**

 **"Why?" She gasped out. Hiram rolled his eyes and got dangerously close.**

 **"I know about you fucking him! You bitch! You were only suppose to partner with him not fuck him!" He hissed as anger layed his throat. Her eyes glossed.**

 **"I'm sorry, Hiarm. Him and I have history. It was a mistake. And his son is dating our daughter. You can't let them find out." She said with tears in her eyes.**

 **"Monie, I won't hurt our repetition. Besides our plans to own riverdale are in place. We just have to wait until 5 tomorrow. This time we won't have the Jones ruining our plans. We will be tearing down every bit of the old riverdale and naming it Lodge Industries. Then we condemn Sweetwater, tear down the maples. Oh don't you smell it baby." He explained with an evil smirk.**

Anger filled the hospital room. Alice couldn't believe her ex-best friend only came back to destroy the town. She never really trusted her since she got back. She always seemed shady, she was proud of herself with sticking with her instincts. Betty was proud of her best friend. She knew that the old Veronica would still pop up at times, but deep down Veronica had a heart and she was putting it to use. The screen still had her face on it.

"I also want to say that the devastation that my parents caused. And how my father helped Hal Cooper shoot Fred." Veronica voice starts breaking as tears stream down her cheeks. "I can't believe how heartless, senseless he is. I really thought he changed, honestly I did. And I would like to say that this town will now be free. No more madness, devastation and no more Black Hood. I just received the best news. My friend Jughead Jones is awake. He won't be in pain. We will finally feel safe. Thank you for listening to me." She explained as she got out of the screen and wiped her eyes.

Jughead heard the words. He could feel her voice shattering. He could tell that she was in true pain. He was pretty sure that she lost her family's respect. Fp felt his heart break a little. He wasn't a fan of the Lodges. But Veronica didn't deserve to be treated that way. He knew that people always attacked her for who her father was. It honestly ticked him off. Betty heard loud claps of heels on the floor. They turned their heads to be faced with Veronica who had bloodshot eyes. She instantly wrapped her arms around her best friend. She knew V needed her support. Alice and Fp watched as B and V sat down on the couch, tears streamed down their heartshaped faces, and the Lodge Raven-haired eyes burned Alice's heart. Veronica was the first to utter a single hushed word since she walked in.

"What am I supposed to do now? I have no family support system whatsoever. I tarnished my family name and My parents disowned me." She cried with a croaked hushed whisper as tears slid down her cheeks. Betty held her best friend closer, she honestly didn't have an answer right now. She hated watching V cry, it broke her heart.

"V, I don't know. But we will get you through this.Cause were B V." She stated softly as she wiped V's tears away from her cheeks. V felt a small smile curl their way onto her lips. She loved how caring B was. She always felt she could count on her.

"What did I do to deserve a best friend like you, B? Sometimes I feel like I take you forgranted. I used to be such a bitch before this town changed me. I didn't want to be that Veronica. I wanted have true caring friends like you, Kev, Cher and even Jug." She giggled as she recieved a glare from Jughead. "Yes even you Jug. Do you wanna know who's it was to save you?" She glanced to Jughead who was staring at her with a confused expression written on his face.

Jughead nodded his head. He was curious. Alice and Fp honestly wanted to know and how did they pull it off. Betty knew it was actually Cheryl's idea, but it was V's plan. Alice noticed Betty was quiet after Veronica said that. Of course it didn't surprize her at all. She knew how much her daughter cared for her friends and the southside. "It was Cheryl's idea to save you. I know she seems like a the worst human on earth. But she had gone through so much. She was almost Nick's object. I still can't beilve I was friends with that sicko. Anyway it was mine plan. Toni thought we were nuts. She actually seemed terffied. I mean anybody would." Veronica explained as she felt Betty's hand on her shoulder. Jughead was shocked but he knew Veronica and Cheryl were actually caring human beans.

"Thank you, guys. I don't know what I would of done with you guys saving me." He thanked as he eyed everyone in the room. He could sense Betty was trying not to think about what happened. FP tried not to imagine what happened. He seen enough to know it was triggering. His mind couldn't shut off. Early this morning he was awoken to Betty screaming bloody murder. He just hoped that he could be happy. He called Jellybean telling her about the twins. She just laughed and told him to invite her to the wedding. It seemed like everyone was wanting him to marry right now.

Later that night, Alice and Betty returned home. Fp was still thinking about Betty's offer. Jughead noticed his dad really stuck in his thoughts. He whisled and his dad looked up to him.

" Dad what's got you so zoned out?" He asked as a chuckle left his lips. Fp looked up at his son and smiled. He took a slow deep breath.

"Jug, would you be okay with me marrying Alice? I know its really werid amd unexpected. But Jug, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her." He told his son as he felt his son's eyes boring into him. Jughead was stunned, he also knew that this could very well be the possibilty.

"Dad, I knew this was going to happen. I had a vison for our family to be back together. But things never come to plan. Also I like Alice." He responded softly as the tiredness in his voice crept through. Fp knew it had been a long day. A lot of confessions had took part, including his own.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Jug. I was too scared, I thought I was going to lose you. I told Jellybean about the twins and she sounded happy. I even talked to your mom, Jug. She actually congradulated me." He informed Jughead, who had his eyes widened. "Yeah I know. I was shocked as well. Your mom isn't the person to be nice. Just to let you know. I really did love your mother. I just still had strong feelings for Alice. When I found out she married Hal when I was deployed in the Army. I was crushed. Wow I have never said that out loud before. That felt good." He softly admitted as his son's eyes downcasted.

Meanwhile at the Smith's, Betty was lounging around on the sofa in their living room. Veronica was on the left of Betty. She couldn't believe they took under their wings. She knew that they were under a lot of stress. Especially with finding out that Hal cooper was the Black Hood. She still felt the chills down her spine every damn time she would think about it. Alice was in the kitchen making pasta when she dropped the pot on the floor, she screamed and the girls raced into the kitchen. Betty pushed through the room, seeing her mother's face look ghostly white. Veronica saw the pasta noodles scattered across the kitchen floor, sauce on the white cabinets.

"Mom, are you okay?" Betty asked as she was still catching her breath. She still felt jumpy since she found Jughead that night. The horrendous images were still drilled in her head. She wanted so desperately for them to disappear. Alice was still staring at the floor. She couldn't stop seeing the blood everytime she closed her eyes.

"I-I'm not sure, Betts. Its just everytime I close my eyes or when something drops, all I can think about is that night. I know, I know I wasn't there. But I still watched it. I dealt with Fp's breakdowns all on top of me trying to balance my own struggles. On numerous occasions I felt like I was barely handling my own issues. I just want all this pain to stop." She confessed as her shaky hands wrapped around her daughter. Betty and Veronica just wrap their arms around her and let her cry. Alice felt a jolt in her stomach. The babies were kicking hard. She couldn't help but smile through the tears. Betty and Veronica feel the kicks against their bodies touching her. Their smiles grew big as the dark and gloomy thoughts disappeared into the darkness. Alice pulled out of the hug and grabbed her phone. She dialed the number she knew like the back of her hand. She heard the rings and then he picked up. She could hear the cheer in his voice.

"Alice, it's good to hear your voice." Fp said into the phone while grinning at his son who was devouring seven burgers. Jughead just stuffed his face with more burgers. He didn't care what people thought. He just loved food. Alice was happy to hear his voice and could also tell that he was grinning.

"The babies are kicking." She said in awe as she looked at the baby books Fp had given her a couple months back. Fp felt his smile widen. Hearing the babies were healthy brought joy to his ears. Jughead had stopped eating his food and looked over to his dad. He could tell that he was hearing really good news.

"They are kicking. Wow that's great, Allie. I'm just here watching Jughead devour all the burgers that Pop brought back from Pop's." Fp stated with the happiest tone he had ever been. Jughead rolled his eyes and Fp rolled his eyes back. Alice smiled and laughed.

"He loves those burgers." She giggled excitedly as her smile stayed bright on her face. Betty and Veronica watched as her face grew more happy as she talked. Fp could hear the true happiness in her voice. He hadn't heard her be happy in quite sometime.

"Yes he does. Jug will be coming home in a few days. But for now. I need you to not stress. It's not good for the babies. Okay?" He told her as the concern he held inside reached its maximum. Jughead looked over and saw his dad's eyes lower to the ground. He could hear and see his worriedness show. Alice sighed and stared at her belly. She knew he was completely right and she hated it.

"I will try." She said in a soft tone. Fp still kept his smile. He knew she was still going through the aftershock. He still felt like he was still watching. He still couldn't believe his son was right in front of him eating like a horse.

"Goodnight, Babe." He whisked a sweet tone. He paused and smile again. "And tell the babies that daddy loves them too." He grinned as he felt his son's eyes roll and his face turn into disgust. Alice smiled and felt his love consume her.

"You don't love me? I feel so offended." She fake cried as she tried her best not to giggle. Fp rolled his eyes. He knew she knew that he loved her more anything.

"Of course, I love you, Allie. I have loved you since we met..." he paused and whispered sexually. "Or the woods." He slipped out and his grin grew bigger and bigger as he could feel her blushing. Alice felt her face go instantly red at the mention of his words. Damn he really knew how to make her feel like a teenager all over again.

"I can't believe you said that. You better hope you were alone and your lucky that Betty is up in her room with Veronica." She playfully hissed as her face turned back to it's normal color. Jughead could the words in the room with Veronica and instantly remembered the one time Betty said that only ones hadn't kissed was him and Archie.

"Betty and Veronica kissed." He butted in evilly knowing he would pay for this someday. Fp's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock. Alice on the other line couldn't believe what she was hearing either.

"Jug, what?" Fp stuttered out still amazed by his son's confession. Alice was still confused herself. Jughead smiled to himself before answering.

"Betty and Veronica kissed at cheer tryouts. I guess Cheryl was being a stuck up witch and wouldn't let Betty join. It seemed like Veronica's idea from what Betty told me." He laughed as his lungs burned from laughing so hard. Fp couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. Alice on the other hand was not amused. She made her way to the stairs and yelled.

"Betty, Veronica come down, here!" She called up the stairs. Fp and Jughead stopped laughing and retreated to the quietness. Betty and Veronica came down stairs and looked her suspiciously.

"Mom, what is it?" Betty asked as her hands rubbed her scalp. Jughead knew he was going to pay for this. Veronica was confused but just stayed quiet. Fp just listened intently to the phone call. This was the most interesting thing he had heard all week.

"Is it true that you and Veronica kissed?" Alice questioned in a serious tone. Betty and Veronica's jaws dropped to the floor. How did she even possibly know about that? Fp eyed his son who was staring at the floor.

"W-hat h-ow did you know that?" Betty and Veronica both stuttered out as they were in disbelief. Alice rolled her eyes and laughed a little at their scared expressions.

"Jughead told me." She laughed. Fp watched as his son's face paled and couldn't help but feel bad for him. Betty and Veronica both glanced at each other and facepalmed their faces. All they knew was that Jughead was deadmeat. And Betty knew exactly how to get back him. At that moment Jughead knew he was dead. Betty was going to have him. And it would be a painful guilt trip.


	53. Aftershocks

_Chapter 53- Aftershocks_

 _Wind whispers in the ears of the visitors. It's been a few days since Jughead had been released from the hospital. There were things that Jughead had a difficult time talking about. His dad was suggested a support group for victims of torture. He found that idea pointless. How was a support group suppose to figure out or overcome his trauma? He didn't understand what was the fuss about. He was in his room when he heard his dad call through the thin wooden door._

 _"Jug, it's time to get up. Betty will be here soon." Fp called through the door._

 _He sighed when he heard his son's groan. He didn't understand why Jug was being so pushy. He thought the group would be a good idea for everybody. It wasn't only him who was making sure their kids were taking care of. Fred, Tom, Alice, Sierra and Mary were all on board too with the idea. Jughead threw the sheets off him and groaned as he turned the knob. He was met with his father. Fp could see the exhaustion on his son's face. He knew Jughead wasn't okay. Jug hadn't said or utter a word since he left the hospital about what happened. His doctor also required a psychiatrist. He wasn't happy to hear his son was going to be on meds for a couple months. He also knew his son had gone through irreversible damage. When Jughead first came home, it was his first time back home. He remembered being abruptly woken up by his son's screams. He rushed in, comforting him in any possible way. It broke his heart to see his son beyond repair. He knew it would a extremely excrustating road to recovery but that didn't make it anymore bearable._

 _Betty pulled up to the trailer. She removed the key from the ignition and sat in the drivers seat letting her thoughts catch up. She knew exactly how Jug's condition was. She heard from her mother's not so discreet calls at night. One night Betty was really thirsty and decided to get a drink. When she reached the last step she could hear her mom calming Fp down over the phone. She could hear his desperation in his voice. She could tell he was crying. She was able to make out a few sentences before she gave up and went upstairs. Hearing that Jug was waking up screaming just like her broke her. She hated that her Juggie was hurting. She just wanted this miserable pain to disintegrate into its own bitterness._

 _She knocked on the door, the door opened with a hushed whisper. She saw Fp with tired eyes. She knew that he was drowning. He was only one person and he was taking care of a million things at once. Fp welcomed her in with a smile on his face. She loved how he could be in pain but still have this happiness in his face that wouldn't disappear. She wished that was true. The cold hard truth was that he was barely holding himself together and she knew it._

 _"Morning, Fp." She smiled the best she could bring herself to. If she was being honest with herself. She would rate her pain about an 8. Fp smiled back at her while frying up some eggs for the three of them._

 _"Morning, Betty. Jug will be ready in a bit. He was giving me a hard time this morning." He confessed as his smile fell from his face. Betty watched as his smile quickly disappeared from existence._

 _"Oh that's alright. You look exhausted, Fp. You should go lay down. Hey don't lie to me. I know you haven't been sleeping." She chirped as she eyed him closely. She then grabbed the spatula from him and smiled. "Let me finish, go take a nap." She ordered kindly as she pushed him toward his bedroom. Fp just smiled and reluctantly followed her orders. He couldn't help but smile. She was just like her mother. Will all his kids be like that? Oh dear god He hoped not, he thought to himself as he crawled under the covers._

 _Nine months went by, things were rocky around the sweet now returning innocents. Alice was now ready to pop any day now. Kevin decided to let go of his grudge with his father and gave him a second chance. Cheryl and Toni were going strong but a few bumps in the way cause a little chaos. Veronica was still dealing with loss of her parents. She missed love them more than anything. Though she didn't regret her decision and deep down she knows it was the right one to make. Fp was still overcoming his obstacles. He had been sober for eighteen months, he was so proud of himself. Jughead still had his nightmares but they had died down. He was getting better each day. Knowing his siblings were going to be here any-day now. He was excited. He had come to term with his obstacle. He was willing to be a big brother and it was still weird that his father and Alice were dating. But he tried not to let it bother him. It was inevitable to happen anyway. Betty still was struggling with her PTSD, she got some help to deal with her thoughts. It had been helping her for six months. She couldn't wait for her twin siblings to be here._

 _Fp was out shopping with Betty and Veronica. He hated shopping, but he had to learn how to deal with it. He and Alice decided to have the gender be a surprise. They always liked taking risks and gambles. Betty grabbed Fp's hand forcefully and dragged him to show him what she was looking at._

 _"Fp! Come, come look! This is the one!" She squealed in excitement as her eyes sparkled. Fp groaned and looked over at her way too excited face. Betty then pursed her lips and started working her puppy dog eyes. Fp rolled his eyes and sucked in his breath._

 _"Betty, that's way too expensive." He informed as he put his hands on his hips. Betty wasn't giving up she continued sparkling her green puppy dog eyes. She took a huge breath and rolled her eyes._

 _"Come on, I know my mom. She will love it. I have been saving up from my job I got at the Bijou." She stated sweetly as she used her puppy dog eyes one more time to get him on broad. Fp wasn't surprised by her persistence. She was just like her mother. She wasn't going to let go without a fight._

 _"Betty, you don't have to do that. I will just get something in my price range." He offered trying not to lose his patience. She was really wearing his patience down. This time Betty had back up. Veronica started to the puppy dog eyes to him to. Oh he was screwed now. "It's not going to work, Girls." He tried to fight their eyes but damn they were good at getting what they wanted. B V smiled at his face. They knew he was giving in soon, they just didn't know how much longer he would stay stubborn._

 _"Fp, please just get this one. I know you don't have the money but with mine and V's money combined we can get it. Just let us help you." Betty begged as she blinked her eyes one last time and smiled. Fp sighed and gave in. He knew that they were right. Alice would love it and it was more than the ring Hal bought her._

 _"Fine." He groaned as he took the money they handed to him. He went over to the rings and handed them the stacks of cash. Betty and Veronica smiled and started squealing. Fp turned to them and they shut up. They could tell he wasn't happy with them at the moment._

 _After he payed for the beautiful 14 carte rose gold diamond ring. Betty and Veronica start looking at wedding dresses. Betty was excited for her mom to finally be happy. She knew her mom deserved a happy ending like what fairytales have. Fp was just happy to be out of that store. He hated the shopping , it was long and gave him a huge ass migraine. He wonder what Jughead had been up to. He hoped his son was having a good day._

 _Though Jughead was actually having a very tough day. But his dad didn't know. He was just stopping by to drop off some supplies that Betty told him to bring to the house. He got off his motorcycle and knocked on the door. He didn't get a response. So he knocked a little harder but still no response. This worried him, he broke down the door. He hoped Alice wouldn't be too upset about the door he had just broke down. He heard high pitch screams coming from upstairs. He raced up the stairs quickly and turned the corner. He was Alice on the floor holding her stomach to her knees. Alice was screaming as her next contraction started. Jughead watched as she let out a pain filled scream. He knew that she was in labor. He got down on the ground and got right next to her._

 _"Alice, grab my hand." He insisted. She grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. He felt his hand get this instant amount of pressure on it. She felt another contraction coming. She grabbed even tighter and screamed._

 _"God that fucking hurt!" She screamed as she gripped his hand. Jughead felt his hand going numb. He thought she almost broke his hand. She released his hand and he shook it to wake it up. She felt bad. She didn't mean to hurt his hand. The last night she gave birth to FP's spawn, she was alone cuffed to the bed, screaming in agonizing pain. Jughead smiled at her._

 _"Alice we need to get to hospital. I only have my motorcycle and my dad would kill me if I rode with you in this condition. I will have to call Mr A. Let's just first get you in bed." He calmly ordered through his mind struggles. He had never done this before. He helped her stand up the best he could and they walked over to the bed. Alice couldn't be more greatful that he came when he did. She was blessed that he was so helpful. She also really was angry that Fp wasn't here._

 _Jughead left the room and quickly dialed Mr A's number. He hoped that he wasn't busy. There was no way he was going to be able to do this by himself. He had never seen a real birth. He couldn't image the pain she was in._

 _"Jug it's 9 in the morning. Archie and I were just about watch the game. Would you like to come over and watch with us?" Mr A offered kindly. Jughead who was still very in panic didn't know how to say the word._

 _"I will have to decline the offer, Mr A. Alice's in labor and I have to bring her to hospital. But I only have my bike." He said as calm as he could. He could hear just silence from the other line._

 _"Okay Jug, stay calm. We will be right there. Make sure not to worry Alice too much. Fp and the girls went shopping for rings. I will need you to call him after we end this call." Mr A stated calmly. Jughead nodded his head and smiled._

 _"Okay. See you soon." He replied as he hung up and dialed his dad's number. The phone just kept ringing and ringing. Come on dad pick up the phone, he hissed into the phone. The line went straight to voicemail. He decided to leave a message. "Dad it's me Jug. I need you to come home right now. By home I mean Alice's. Alice's in labor. Mr A is on his way to bring us to the hospital. Meet me at the hospital immediately. Love you dad." He left a message and hung up. Why did his dad have to go to ring shopping today?_

 _Thirty minutes later, Fred showed up with Archie. He helped Jughead carry Alice into his truck, laying her carefully in the back. Alice laid on her back the whole ride, moaning and screaming in pain. She hated every second of it. Each contraction was more intense then the others. She felt like her stomach was being stabbed multiple times. Once they arrived at the emergency entrance, she was carried onto a gurney and transferred to the delivery room. She was petrified. She missed Fp. Why the hell could he be?_


	54. Scars Within

_Chapter 54 ~ Scars Within_

 _Alice had no idea where Fp was. Pain was all she could register in her mind. The doctors said she was only three centimeters dilated. She hated the She was all alone. It remembered her of when she was giving birth to Chic. Nobody was there to comfort her. Hal couldn't care less if she was in pain. He never visited once. When Dr Gray entered the delivery room, she smiled. Alice liked how nice she was. It made her feel less alone. She hoped that Fp would get her message soon. Jughead was told to wait in the waiting room. He paced the waiting room with his phone to his ear. His dad still hadn't got back to him. It was getting very annoying. Archie watched as Jughead was pacing the floor back and forth. He saw how frantic he was. He decided to go over there and try his best to calm him down._

 _"Jug, stop pacing. I'm sure he will get your messages. Just stay calm." He said softly as he put his hand on Jug's shoulder. Jughead started feeling the relief. He was letting himself get way too stressed out._

 _Fp was stuck in traffic when he realized his phone died. He had no charger. He asked the girls to run into the gas station really quick to get a charger for his phone. Jughead decided to try one more time. But this time he calls Betty's phone. Fp heard a loud ringing coming from the back. He looked around the truck and reached for the phone. The screen flashed with Jug's picture. He swiped the screen to answer the call. He put the phone to his ears._

 _"Hey Jug, I was going to call but my phone died. I had the girls run in and get me-" He was caught off by his son's voice. Jughead glared at the screen and spat angrily._

 _"I don't have time for the story. I'm at the hospital." He snapped as his eyes burned into the screen. Fp heard the words hospital and felt an instant frantic state wash over him._

 _"Jug, why are you at the hospital?" He questioned as a alarmed look rose on his face. "Are you okay?" He said frantically as his heart sped up. Jughead could hear his father's voice highten. He could tell his dad was having a full out freakout._

 _"Yes I'm fine. Alice's in labor. How fast can you get here?" He whispered into the phone. Fp's heart sped up and then went steady. The twins were on their way. It had been a long nine months._

 _"Okay I will be as soon as the girls get back from the gas station." He stated as he hung up. Before he knew it Betty and Veronica were back in the back seat, staring at his flushed face._

 _"Fp, are you okay?" Betty asked as she buckled her seatbelt. She noticed his eyes were wide and he had her phone in his hands. "Who called?" She asked again feeling the silence overtake the truck. Fp didn't even realize the phone in his hands. He was too focused on staring at the windshield._

 _"We have to go the hospital. Betty your mom is in labor." He explained as he put the truck in drive and turned out of the gas station parking lot._

 _Betty and Veronica both shared a gaze and then nodded their heads. They were both excited. Betty couldn't wait to hold the bundles of Joy. She couldn't believe her chance to be a big sister had come. She almost felt guilty for not telling Polly. But she made her choice to leave. She also understood why. Her father was deceitful. It only had been Nine exhilarating months since they found out Hal was the Black Hood. There were days where Betty couldn't look herself in the mirror without seeing her father's blood in her. It was like she was some curse. For the first three weeks of school kids teased and taunted her. It wasn't her fault her father was a psycho._

 _Alice was still moaning in the extremely un-comfortable hospital bed as she felt another contraction start up. She knew it was going be a long day. It was only ten in the morning and she was only four half centimeters dilated. From the corner of her watery eyes she could see Dr Gray enter the room, closing the door and moving closer to her. She was in so much pain. She felt like her stomach was burning alive. Her face appeared to be sympathetic. She could tell Alice was in a lot of pain._

 _"Mrs Smith would you like me to give an epidural to ease the pain?" She offered as she rubbed Alice's back and stroked her arm. Alice was grittering her teeth and biting her lip to stop the pain, but nothing seemed to be working. She nodded her head and yelp a response._

 _"That would be a-mazing, Dr Gray." She exhaled through each sharp pain struck her in her abdomen. She received a emphatic smile from her doctor._

 _The needle strung like a bitch as it entered her vines. She felt the intensity of her pain began to soften after a few seconds. She was finally able to relax. Or what she call more enjoyable. She always hated the labor part. The fun parts were a far time away. She felt her eyes fill with tears. Where the hell was he? She was still in pain but it was less intense._

 _"Where the hell is Fp!" She cried as laid on her side trying to relieve the discomfort. She was in grueling an amount of pain. She wanted his strong arms wrapped around her. This wasn't how she suppose to do this. It was supposed to be the two of them together. From the waist down she was numb. She couldn't get up without having to have help._

 _Fp and the girls ran into the waiting room. Their chest were on fire as they raced to the front desk. Jughead was the first to even notice the racket. He saw his father leaning forward trying to regulate his breathing. Betty's eyes were blinking back happy tears. She was overjoyed. She hated the fact she had to wait in the waiting room with everyone else. Veronica jumped into Archie's arms. He had been her rock since she was disowned by her parents. She had been staying with Betty and her mother. Chic had moved into an apartment across town and still visits every two months. Archie welcomed Roni into his arms and kissed her forehead. Fp finally caught his breath and walked over to hug his son._

 _"Dad, I'm glad you made it. Damn Alice has a lot of strength. I thought she was going to break my hand." Jughead chuckled as he relaxed in his dad's arms. Fp smiled at his son. He knew that Alice was strong. He almost felt bad for his son._

 _"Yeah she does. I'm sorry I didn't answer sooner. I was at the store with Betty and Veronica. Oh my lord they were hammering me with rings. I guess that's what I get for marrying a Smith." He chuckled as his smile grew bigger. Jughead knew that Betty was very pushy._

 _"Yeah she loves to boss people around." He stated as he threw his hands up and then felt his arm being punched. He looked over and saw Betty's face. She looked annoyed. "Sorry Betts. But it's the truth." He laughed loudly and Betty smacked him._

 _"Jug, don't you remember what you exposed about me nine months ago? Oh yeah you didn't think I was going to remember. I would watch you back." She retorted as she sat down next to V and Arch. Fp knew Betty was feisty but damn she was moody. Jughead was aware he had to watch his back. He wouldn't know when she was going to strike next, so he had to stay prepared for her attack._

 _Cheryl was doing her hair when Toni rushed into their trailer. She had been staying with the Topaz's for almost ten months. Cheryl turned her head to see Toni's wide eyes. She was instantly worried. What happened? Did someone hurt her TT?_

 _"Toni, you look worried. What's wrong?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow. Toni just started giggling. Cheryl just put her hands on her hips still confused why Toni was laughing. Toni stopped laughing and opened her mouth to speak._

 _"No Cher, everything's fine. Alice's is having the twins. I was just coming in here to inform you sweetie." She explained as she watched Cheryl's smile appear on her face. Cheryl couldn't help but smile. Alice was having the twins. This meant that she would get to see her cousins. Okay they weren't really her cousins since they aren't related to her. But she still couldn't wait to see them._

 _"Oh my god let me get dressed and I will meet downstairs in five." She perked up as she finished her lipstick. Toni nodded her head and closed the door._

 _Alice was screaming at the top of her lungs as the door opened. Her contractions became more and more intense since she was now in active labor. She lifted her head and crouched and let out a loud argh. Fp was standing in the doorway watching his Allie. He hated seeing her all like this. He knew he caused this._

 _"I brought Ice Chips." He informed as he handed her the cup. Alice was not happy at all. She had been in so much pain for almost 5 hours now and now he comes in. She grabs the cup and tosses the ice chips at him._

 _"That's for being almost 5 hours late!" She growled out as another contraction passed. Fp wasn't shocked by her throwing ice chips at him. His eyes soften, reached for her hand. She squeezed his hand with all her might. Damn Jug was right, he thought as she crushed his hand._

 _"Allie, I'm sorry. The girls wanted to go shopping and my phone died. The only reasons I knew is cause Betty left her phone in the backseat." He apologized as he leaned to kiss her sweaty forehead. Alice felt his lips touch her forehead. She knew his apology was sincere. But she was in too much to discomfort to open her mouth. When she finally had enough courage to open her mouth and to spill her traumatized past to him._

 _"F-p, I know your sorry. I just kept thinking as you weren't here. That I was all alone. The last time I was alone, I had Chic. I was chained to the bed and was forced to deliver him with no pain meds. The sisters didn't believe in pain relief. But to be honest, I think they just wanted me to feel ashamed for having sex and having a child out of wedlock." She confessed as tears burned her cheeks as the emotions she had bottled up for 24 years was finally released._

 _His eyes didn't leave her, he felt his the same pain, she described to him. He couldn't imagine how traumatizing it was for her. Neither did he want to have his imagination take over. He had enough of that for a lifetime. He still had nightmares about what happened to his son. Most of him was angered by how much a coward Hal was. He couldn't believe he left her in their with no morals._

 _"Allie, I had no idea. I can't imagine what that was like to go through. I will never. I mean never leave you behind. Not unless something happens to me. I love you, Alice Ann Smith." He whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck. She wanted to scold but his tongue felt so delicate on her neck. His lips slid to her hospital grown. Her face turned into a scowl._

 _"Fp! Not here! The doctor could walk in any moment, Fp. I really don't want the doctors to see more of me than I would like to display!" She grumbled as she slapped him in the face. He knew it was a risk and he rubbed his cheek. It still stung from her razor burn to the face. He sighed and kissed her on the lips._

 _"Okay, Okay, Allie I'm sorry. I know that was very inappropriate of me. But damn you look smoking in that outfit." He stated as he bit his lips seductively. He leaned closer with their faces completely touching and slipped a few words that intrigued her. "I talked to Dr Gray and she said it's perfectly safe and it would even speed up the process." He admired her luscious lips. She eyed him suspiciously._

 _"Fp, this is hospital grown. How is this a smoking hot outfit? If you think this is smoking then you should saw what I wore to the so-dale event." She equipped as she bit her lips trying not to give in. Fp eyed her in confusion and watched as she bit her lips._

 _"Yeah, I heard all about that. Damn that didn't help my sexual frustration problem. You even made news in Canada." He stated as he kissed her hand. She looked up and her jaw dropped. She made the news in Canada._

 _"I guess we can give it a try. Fuck, these babies are kicking me so hard. You better make this quick." She groaned as she sat up with his help. Her epidural had wore off a long time ago. They made their way to the bathroom and closed it behind them. Fp spotted the Hot tub and let a chuckle._

 _"I can't believe we have never done this before in a hot tub." He confessed with a loud cocky chuckle. Alice's face blushed up at that comment._

 _"I guess we haven't. But we can now check it off our list." She confessed as she took her hospital grown completely off and letting it instantly fall to the floor._

 _In the waiting room, the group had been waiting hours. It seemed like it was days but it was only 7 hours now. Jughead felt a yawn coming on. He was tired. He had been up since 8 this morning and it was now 6 pm. It had been a long day for everyone. Archie still had flashbacks of that night. The whole town had been effected by the trauma. Betty laid her head against Jughead's chest. She held the bag in her hands. The ring her and V picked out with Fp. She still didn't know when he was proposing. Maybe in a few months. She didn't know. She couldn't wait to be able to try on wedding dresses and not look like a freak._

 _"Wow that's a pretty ring. I bet it cost a fortune." Jughead stayed as he stared at the ring that his girlfriend was gasping onto. Betty sighed and lifted her head._

 _"Yeah it was. Me and V split our savings to help him to buy it." She confessed as she felt his eyes shift to her._

 _"Betts, that's a lot. You didn't have to do that." He softened his tone and touched her cheek with his soft lips._

 _"Yes, I had to. I knew mom would really love it and your dad tried to convince me to try to buy another. But, I wouldn't drop it." She admitted with a grin written on her lips. He sighed and pulled her closer to his chest._

 _"I love you, Betty Smith." He whispered into her hair. She bit back a smile and cleared her throat._

 _"I know." She smiled and turned to face him. "I love you, too, Juggie." She whispered softly as she closed her eyes. He smiles at her relaxed smile on her face. She looked so peaceful. He found it adorable that she slept with her hands folded by her face._

 _About 9 pm, Alice was finally at 10 centimeters dilated. Fp sat by her holding her hand as she pushed. Alice felt like she was giving birth to a twenty pound bowling ball. She pushed with all her ability she had left. It had been 9 excruciating, grueling hours of beyond painful labor._

 _"Okay, it's time to start pushing." Dr Gray stated as she put her gloves on her hands and scooted up to her. Alice nodded her head and tightened her grip on FP's hand. "Okay, on a count of three. I'm going need to push." Dr Gray said. She took a big breath and let out a scream. "1 2 3, push! Come on Alice. You got it!" She coached as Alice pushed. Fp watched as Alice's face redden._

 _"You can do it , Allie!" He cheered earning a glare from Alice and Dr Gray. Alice didn't like his cheering. She found it annoying._

 _"Stop fucking cheering! And hold my fucking hand, Forsythe!" She seethed as she screamed in pain. Fp stopped cheering and felt his hand being crushed._

 _She pushed out the first baby. Dr Gray held up their baby and handed to the nurse to get cleaned up. Alice leaned back in bed, Fp wiped the sweat off her forehead with a cold rag. The coolness from the rag helped cool down her overheated body. Nurse Ann handed Alice her baby. She craddled her baby girl in her aching arms. Fp smiled at the little girl in Alice's arms. He felt his heart aching of pure happiness as his eyes glossed up at the sight of his little girl. Their eyes joined as they stared devotingly at their precious little girl. Alice looked up to him and wiped her eyes._

 _"What are we going name her, Fp?" She asked as she looked into his eyes. He was still paying attention to his little girl, not really paying attention to her words. "Fp!" She called out again. He looked up and smiled._

 _"Sorry what did you say?" He asks now looking her in the eyes. She rolled her eyes at his obliviousness._

 _"I said what are we going to name her?" She replied softly as she felt his hand cup her face._

 _" How about Aubree or Amber?" He suggested as he stared at his little daughter's sparkling blue eyes. She had honey blonde hair like Alice's. She also had his ears. Alice smiled at the names. They both started with A's._

 _"Aubree Rose Jones." She smiled as she said it all together. It just slipped through her lips like no problem. Fp nodded his head in agreement._

 _"Aubree it is." He whispered into Aubree's tiny ears. Aubree looked just like her mother. He couldn't help but smile at her pink lips._

 _Ten minutes later, it was time to push again. Alice hands Aubree to the nurse and she gets back into position to push again. This time it's much easier. It only took four pushes instead of six. The pain was agony as she pushed. After the baby was out, she felt something off. Fp noticed as the baby was clipped that she look off. He stood from sitting up in his chair and stroked her arm._

 _"Allie, it's a boy. Allie? Are you okay?" He said in alarmed tone. Alice felt her eyes getting heavy. Then the monitors started beeping. Fp heard words that were way over his mind could comprehend._

 _"Her heart rate is through the roof! Get him out of here!" A nurse shouted. Fp felt like he was stuck. He couldn't move._

 _"What's going on!" He shouted as his eyes burned with tears. They ignored him and started prepping her. He had no idea what they were doing. Why were they ignoring him? He didn't know what was going on. Dr Gray looked up to see him in full on hysteria. She walked up to him, gently pushing him through the door and closing it behind them._

 _"Fp, we need to wait in the waiting room. You can visit your babies. But right now, Alice needs you out here." She explained, he stopped listening after she said the babies. He didn't even get to name his son yet. She went back inside leaving him frozen._

 _A huge crowed of people approached him. He was in such a daze he didn't even hear them calling his name. Jughead watched as his father was pushed out of the room. He was confused why his dad looked like someone shot a puppy. Betty who was holding shirts that were the perfect size for the twins in her hands. She reached to touch FP's shoulder and he didn't move. She was concerned and now feeling stressed. Why was he so dazed? What happened? Jughead reaches to touch his dad and helps him seat down in the chair next him._

 _"What's wrong?" He asked as he stared at his father's stone looking zoned out face. He didn't get an answer, panic started rushing through his vines. "Dad, please answer me!" He shouted and received glares from the other people in the waiting room. Betty, Veronica grabbed a bottle and handed it to Fp. Fp shook his head violently and started shouting._

 _"Fuck!" He shouted. Jughead's eyes widened as the words. Fred got up and hurried his way to Fp. He knew something went wrong._

 _"Fp, what happened? You can tell me. I'm your best friend." He stated calmly as he rubbed FP's shoulder. Fp just started hypervalting. He didn't know what was going on. His own mind was being taken over. His thoughts were clouded. He thought that they would be finally be able to be happy without something turned into chaos. He took a deep breath but the words weren't coming._

 _"A—." He couldn't stop sobbing. Jughead heard the letter A and instantly knew something wasn't right._

 _"Dad say it again." He informed. Fp took another breath and started feeling more strength._

 _"The babies are fine. Allie." That was all he could get out before he felt lightheaded and passed out. Jughead and everyone raced to him._

 _"Dad! Dad wake up!" He heard his son yelling as his eyes faded._


	55. Rivers Rush Down Steep Slopes

Chapter 55- _Rivers Rush Down Steep Slopes_

Betty stared at Fp on the floor with tears in her eyes. What happened to her mom? Betty needed to know. She couldn't stop thinking as Fp was carried onto a gurney and was checked. The doctors said it was just the shock. That raised a lot of questions that Betty need to be answered. She looked into his hospital room as tears ran down her cheeks. As she stood in the doorway she saw how stressed he looked. Was the ring shopping to much for his heart? She had a lot of questions. She felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned her head slightly. Jughead was standing next to her. She felt all her courage being ripped from within her. It seemed like her life was like a river that only rushes down.

"Is he awake yet?" He asked in a soft whispered tone. Through the crack in her voice she was only able to shake her head. She had no energy left. He saw her head shake and felt his heart drop. He knew his dad was under stress. "He will don't worry too much, Okay?" He stated softly. She looked into his eyes. They were full of trust.

"Ok-ay." She says through her voice cracking. He hated watching her fall apart. He thought that this was the end of the surprise. Maybe he was wrong.

In the distance they heard giggles coming from the far left of them. They turned to see Toni and Cheryl holding balloons and stuff animals in their arms. Betty wiped her eyes and walked over to them. Toni and Cheryl noticed everyone was quiet and a hint of sadness in their emotion drained faces.

"Guys, why do you all look like you saw a puppy being shot?" Cheryl asked observing their faces. Veronica uncurled herself from Archie's body. She had dried on tears on her cheeks. She got up and hugged Cheryl and Toni.

"Uh well the twins were born. Her mother's doctor came out and told us that it was a girl and a boy. The girls name is Aubree Rose Jones. But they didn't have a boy name. Cause something happened. She said she wouldn't say. She also addressed that it was up to Fp. And Fp is passed out right now. We don't know when he will wake up." Veronica explained as she wiped her cheeks with her sleeves. Cheryl absorbed the information and felt her heart drop to her stomach. This couldn't be happening. She dropped the stuff bear from her hands and tears fell from her eyes.

"What no! This wasn't supposed to happen." She cried. Betty knew how much Cheryl grew to care about her family. It was hard to watch Cheryl break down.

"Cher, come here. He will be okay and they didn't say a thing about mom. I'm so scared." She confessed as she felt Cheryl's arms wrap around her tightly.

Fp felt his eyes burn from the lights in his room. He heard his son and Betty talking outside. Then he heard giggle. He instantly thought it sounded like Alice's. But when he opened his eyes, he got a rude awaking. Then he remembered that Allie was still in surgery.

"Jug?" He called out. Not too long later, his son is by his side. Jughead saw his dad's eyes darken when he mentioned Alice. "Jug, Alice.. something happened after she had the second baby. I don't know what happened. I'm sorry for freaking you guys out. I still haven't been able to sleep that good since you know happened." He explained as his eyes burned from the tears threatening to escape. Jughead felt his throat go dry. Alice was in danger.

"Dad, she's going to pull through. She tough and she wouldn't leave you." He reassured his dad. Fp tried to let his son's words sink in. But his mind was else where.

Hours passed and still no news about Alice. Everyone was getting worried. Fp was allowed to leave the room. The doctors ruled that he didn't have anything wrong, it was just lack of sleep. Fp stared into Alice's room. He was standing in the doorway looking at her. She looked like she was just sleeping. At least he hoped she was just sleeping. He saw a movement in the room, he wasn't sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him or was it for real.

"Allie?" He whispered as he walked up to her bed. He could hear moans of pain and felt tears of happiness ran down his cheeks. "Allie it's me! Open your eyes, baby." He encouraged softly as he grabbed her gently.

Alice felt a soft touch and heard a loud voice. She knew almost immediately that it was Fp. She fluttered her eyes open. He smiled brightly at her. He couldn't believe she was there.

"F-p, I-m Sorry." She apologized as tears glossed up her eyes. His eyes glossed up with tears. He was so unbelievably happy she was alright.

"Oh my god, Allie. I'm just happy your fine. The babies are great. I have been thinking a name. The boy doesn't have blonde hair. He has black just like me." He states as tears rolled down his cheeks. Alice couldn't help but smile through the tears. She didn't mean to make them worry.

"He does?" She says as her voices cracks. He nodded his head. "What name did you pick?" She asked as she felt his fingers wipe her tears away. He cleared his throat.

"I was thinking, Trevor Liam Jones." He replied smiling. She couldn't help but smile back.

"That's cute. How come your good at naming? But you named your son after you?" She teased as she ruffed his hair up. Fp rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Hey that's very offending. Besides that was Gladys's name choice." He stated, with a slight offended tone in his voice. Alice rolled her eyes back at him. She highly doubted it was Gladys's choice. She knew Fp wasn't that smart back then. Her lips curled up slightly.

"Oh really? You think I believe that our dear old friend Gladys picked that name?" She questioned, with curled lips. He let out a sigh. Why did she have to dig up old wounds.

"Yes it was." He sighed and turned his face away. She knew she hit a raw part of him. She didn't mean to.

"Fp, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just teasing. Why do you have to be so sensitive all the time? What happened to the king I knew?" She lightly teased as she looked him directly in the eyes.

The truth was that he hadn't been sleeping. He did to know how he was going to tell her. He knew that she would get all worried and he didn't want to get her all worked up, especially not after life altering experience he witnessed. Everything had been on the rocks since then. He still struggled with his sobriety and issues. Alice didn't know about his constant nightmares he had been having lately. His eyes went dark and she started having a feeling within her.

"Allie, there's things you don't know about." He says almost too quiet for her to hear. Her heart started pounding her chest. She swallowed the lump down her throat and sucked in some air. The air made it easier to slow the pounding in her chest.

"What things, Fp?" She asked looking up at him. He felt her eyes boring into his soul. She was a perfectional at making people confess. It surprised him that she didn't become a Lawyer instead of a journalist. Before he could open his mouth, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He slipped his hand into the pocket and swiped the screen, answering it. Alice decided it wasn't the right time to interrogate him. She was tired and wanted to see her babies.

He brought his phone to his ear, turning to look at her with apologetic smile and mouthed " I will be back soon." She sighed and turned on her side, now looking at the white wall in front of her.

"Hey, JB." He whispered into the phone, in the quiet Hallway. "Why are you calling?" He asked as he made eye contact with Jughead. He was now staring up at his dad.

"Hey, Dad. I was just calling to ask how the twins are. Jug texted me telling me that they were born. Also, I was wondering if I could come visit this summer." Fp heard his oldest girl ask. He was in total shock. He hadn't seen her in 9 years. He's girl was 14. Jughead couldn't believe his little sister's words.

"That would be great, Jellybean." Fp said, trying to conceal how happy he was to hear her news. He could also hear his daughter's groans at the nickname.

"Dad, it's JB now!" She snapped joking, he could tell that she was trying to hold back her giggles.

"I know, but I miss calling you that, JB. You know your still my little princess." He informed joking, but more serious then before.

"Yes, I know, Dad. Hey can I talk to Jug for a minute?" She asked in a quieter tone. He turned to Jug and mouths," she wants to talk to you." Jughead takes the phone.

Fp goes back into the room, walking up to bed, realizing that she had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but curl up next to her. As he laid next to her, messaging her head with his fingers. He knew it was one of her pet peeves, he felt her shift and swat him in her sleep. "Get your hands off my head, Fp." She mumbles in her sleep. He smirked and kissed her forehead, closing his eyes and drifting off to the sweet sleep he had been craving for months.

Betty was standing outside the nursery, staring at the adorable little babies. She spotted her little brother and sister with no problem. She couldn't wait to be able to hold them in her arms, read them stories and tickling their tiny feet with her fingers. With her eyes glued on two cutest babies, she didn't see the nurses waving at her. She was so tuned into their cute little faces to even hear the nurse's calls. She then felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned her head and smiled.

"Miss, would you like to hold them?" A sweet blonde with short hair asked. Betty smiled and nodded her head.

The nurse opened the door, she followed her up to where they were. The basinets were marked with their names. The first one was labeled Aubree and the second had Trevor. She thought the names described them perfectly. The nurse picked up Aubree, handing her over to Betty. She craddled Aubree gingerly in her arms as she swayed side to side. Little Aubree squirmed in her arms, sticking her little legs out and stretching her arms out wide. Betty could help, she couldn't stop smiling. She loved the feeling of being a big sister. She had all theses feelings poking through her veins. She knew if anybody tried to hurt her or him, she would fight like hell to make sure that never ever happen under her watch. She wanted them to experience the same safe neighborhood, childhood innocents she had when she was a child. Betty was perfectly aware of her surroundings. She wasn't clueless, she just preferred not thinking about it.

"Oh sweet Aubree. I just want you to know that I will fight for you and your brother. You may be 12 minutes older. Just know that I can tell all your secrets and boys that you like all about your embarrassing stories and moments. Also I will kick anybody's little butt, if they try to lay a hand on you." She whispered into her little ears. Aubree responded by sticking out her little tougue. She just started giggle at the little baby in her arms. "I love you so so much, Aubree." She said lovingly as she kissed her lightly on her forehead, staring with an heart-melting smile.

Jughead was watching Betty bonding with the babies. He still had the phone in his hand. He could hear his sister's tone change drastically.

"Jug, I have to tell you something and you can't tell a soul. Can I trust you?" She lowered her voice to a whisper, still sounding dead serious. His heart started to pound a little. What was going on?

"JB, is everything alright?" He asked with his worriedness poking through. He heard a deep sigh drop his sister's mouth.

"I did something bad..." She answered softly. What could she had done? "I'm not sure how to break it to Dad. I know he will be so disappointed in me." She sniffles. He could tell she's crying now.

"JB, you can tell me. What's wrong?" He asked with a protective brother tone in his voice, trying to stay calm. Trying was the key word.

"Juggie, I—m..." Her voice was interrupted by her sobs. He felt his heart ache. What was she trying to tell him? Is she hurt? Did she steal? Thousands of questions were racing through his brain as the silence was killing him.

"Jelly, what's wrong? Your starting to scare me? I won't be mad. Just talk to me." His voice starts being overpowered by worry.

"Juggie, I have to go. I will call you later, Okay." She stated. Before he could say anything else, the line went dead. What was she going to tell him? This was bothering him. His brotherly instincts were all fired up. His mind was still clouded by her tone she used. Why would Dad be disappointed in her?

Archie noticed Jughead's face darken and pale. He knew something was wrong. He got up from his spot and slowly approached him. He touched his shoulder, Jughead responded by almost slapping him in the face. Once he realizes it was just Archie, he stares at him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to react like that. I was just really out of it, man." He apologized softly. Archie could tell that something was bothering him.

"It's okay. What's bothering you?" He asked concerned about Jughead. Jughead sighs and his eyes lowered to the ground.

"I don't know. Jellybean. Who now goes by JB. She called Dad. She asked to come visit over the summer." He stated with a smile. Archie was confused. Why would he sad about it?

"Jug, that's great news. Why you so sad then?" He asks placing his hand on his shoulder. Jughead takes a deep breath and exhales.

"Then she asked to talk with me. She said she had to tell me something. She said I couldn't tell a soul. I felt the brotherly instincts kick in and pleading her to tell me. She started to but she just started sobbing and told me will call me later." He explains as his eyes feel the pain. Archie was just as confused as Jug was.

"That's odd. Well you can tell me and I won't say anything. I have to get going now. Bye Jug see you tomorrow." He says as he hugs him goodbye.

"Okay and bye Arch." Jughead says back and watches Archie take off.

He started walking back to Alice's room. He cracked the door and saw his dad was sound asleep. He placed the his dads phone on the table next to the bed and plugged it in, closing the door behind him.

A couple hours later, while he was in his bed at the trailer his phone rings. He instantly has a pit in his stomach as he sees his sister's picture on his screen. He sits up in bed, swipes the screen to answer. When he realizes it's a FaceTime call. He knows it's very important. When his sister's puffy eyes appear on the screen, his pit gets bigger in his stomach.

"J-ug, I though it was for the best that I did it to face to face. But sinces we are miles away from each other. We had to do it this way." She sighs as she wipes her eyes.

Jug hears the front door open. His dad came in looking for something. Fp spots his son staring at his phone intently. Jughead sees his father and he puts a fake smile on his face.

"Uh, hi Dad. I didn't know you would be home tonight. I had Mr A drop me off so I could get some rest." He responds. He heard his sister gasp and saw her cover her mouth. Fp noticed his son's focused tone. What was it?

"Jug, are you alright?" He asked looking at him with concern showing. Jughead just keeps a fake smile.

"Uh, yeah just tired." He replied softly avoiding his dad's eyes. Fp didn't believe him. But he had to get going. Alice really need stuff from the trailer.

"O-kay, I just came here to grab some stuff. See you tomorrow, Jug." He states still not convinced his son was okay.

"Night, Dad." Jughead yawns, waving as his dad closed the door behind him. He turns back to his phone, Jellybean was still quiet.

"Is he gone?" She whispers quietly. He saw how her eyes lowered low to the ground.

"Yeah, Jelly. Now what were you going to tell me?" He asks softly. Jellybean turned her head, avoiding looking him directly in the eyes.

"Okay... I already told mom and she didn't react well. She told me that I was a disgrace and to get the hell out. She tossed my things outside. That's why I had to go." She started explaining, still not looking him in the eyes. Jug felt his blood boiling. Why would mom do that? This didn't make any sense.

"JB, why would she do that? He asked starting to get impatient with her stalling. He could tell she noticed his face change.

"Juggie, it's hard for me to say this. But I'm going home now. I will be there in Ten hours." She blurted out. Jughead felt his heart rate slow down.

"Oh that's great JB." He exclaimed, excitedly. He stopped smiling, when he saw her face change and tears slid down her cheeks.

"I don't know about that, Juggie." She sighed as tears rolled down her cheeks. He wanted to hug her tight in his arms, but he couldn't do that over the phone.

"Okay, I will see you, tomorrow. I love you, JB." He whispered. He saw her eyes light up.

"I love you, too, Juggie." She said softly back as she wiped her tears from her eyes, blew a kiss, before ending the call.

After the call ended, he get out of bed, heading to the bathroom and got ready for bed. On his journey to the bathroom, he saw the clock in the hall. It was 10 PM, His sister will be here in 10 hours. He brushed his teeth and headed back to his room. Once his head the pillow, his mind was still awake. What was his sister not telling him? It was haunting him. He closed his eyes tightly trying to stop worrying about what Jellybean had to tell him.

Fp was sitting in his truck in the parking lot of the hospital. He couldn't stop wondering what his son was so concerned about. Had it been something he heard? One of the nurses slipped to him that Betty went to visit the babies. This still confused him. Jug wouldn't be sad about that.

He entered Alice's hospital room, she smiled at him. He tried to fake a smile. But she saw right through him. Alice knew something was bothering him.

"Baby, What's is it?" She asked as he sat down next to her. He looks up and sighs.

"I don't know. Something just seemed off when I went to the trailer." He explains. She raised her eyebrow slightly.

"What do you mean off?" She questioned curiously. He turns toward her and lowered his eyes.

"Jughead just seemed very odd. He was staring at his phone intently. I was confused and he was very short with me. I also heard a voice come from his phone. The voice sounded very much like my little girl. I don't know, maybe I'm just very tired, but it sounded like her, Alice." He stated as his voice cracks. She knew that he was just a concerned parent.

"It's fine to be concerned, Fp. That's what parents are most of the time. Sometimes I feel that way with Betty on the southside. It's just a motherly feeling I have. I know that you will protect her and kick anybody's ass if they touch her." She explained with a giggle. He knows she's right.

"I know." He chuckled and laid next to her. He closed his eyes. Alice knew he needed sleep. She heard about his fainting from a few nurses. Ever since she heard that she had been more observant now.


	56. Consequences

_Chapter 56 ~ Consequences_

 _It was now morning, Jughead was woken by a loud knock on the door. He turned over in his side and picked up his phone, checking the time. His phone blinked the time six-twenty in the morning. Who the hell could be knocking at his door this early in the morning? He groaned and stepped out of bed. His feet hit the floor with a soft thud, he lumbered over to the door, rubbing his eyes. Maybe it was Dad. He could of forgotten his keys. He opened the door, blinking his eyes from the new light in his eyes._

 _"Jellybean?" He yawned full of surprise. She said she was going in 10 hours, it only had been 6 hours._

 _"Jug, sorry to wake you. I had no where else to go. I'm kind of out of options." She mumbled the last part as she stared at the ground. His eyes were tired._

 _In the distance he heard a loud hum of a truck. He saw it was Mr A. The truck stopped, Fred got out of the truck. His eyes widened in shock._

 _"Oh miss Jellybean. It's nice to see you again. What brings you here?" He asked as he spotted her standing next to Jughead. She had her hair in curls, it was short but still long enough to reach her shoulders. JB turned to face him. She felt her heart speed up. Jughead saw his sister avoid eye contact again._

 _"Oh hi Mr Andrews. Yeah it's been 9 years. I'm actually here for awhile. Something happened in Toledo, Mom and I disagreed and she kicked me out." She confessed, with a sad smile. Fred noticed she was fiddling with her rings on her fingers. He knew something was bothering her. Jughead still was nervous. Why is Jellybean here? And why did she get kicked out?_

 _"Jellybean, I was just coming to pick Jug up. Your dad is waiting for him. He has a question." Fred started and then turned to look at Jughead. "He said something that you were off last night and wants to talk to you." He stated head back to his truck. Jughead nodded his head._

 _"JB, I think you should come with. Dad needs to know why and I can't lie to him. Jelly, what did you have to tell me? I know I promised not to tell a soul. But Jelly, if your in trouble. I can't lie to him. So please tell me?" He pleaded with her. She knew he was right._

 _The ride was short to the hospital. They were met by Fp's eyes. Fp stood there, Shock, utter shock on his face as he saw his little girl walk through the doors. Alice was in her wheelchair, she couldn't believe Jellybean was there either. Jellybean caught her father's stares as she walked in._

 _"JB, I thought you were coming until this summer?" Fp said completely throw off. He watched as her eyes started to water. Why was she crying? Did he say something to upset her? Jellybean was now burst into tears. She was scared how he would react._

 _"Daddy, I did something." She cried as stood there. Fp felt his heart drop to his stomach. What was wrong with little girl? Alice didn't know her very well. But she was a teen._

 _"Jells, what happened?" Fp said walking up to her. Jellybean looked up to her brother. Jughead saw that she needed him. He didn't know what happened to her._

 _"Jelly, you have to tell us. You can't keep stalling. Now what happened?" He asked sternly, getting fed up. Her eyes shifted back to her father. She knew that she had to tell them. She took a long breath and opened her mouth._

 _"Daddy, I'm really sorry to tell you this. I didn't mean for this to happen. I know you will be very disappointed me. Mom, already kicked me out. I told Jug that I was scared to tell you." She stated before pausing. Fp turned to his son. He was a little irritated his son lied to him._

 _"Jughead, you lied to me last night. That was her on the phone wasn't it?" He snapped softly. Jughead avoid his eyes. He knew that he was right._

 _"Dad, I swear I don't know what she wants to tell us. I just know she was scared that's all, I promise." He stammered as he felt his dad's cold eyes on him. Jellybean looked back up._

 _"Dad don't yell at him. I begged him not to tell a soul. But he told me he couldn't lie. I'm really sorry, Daddy. But I'm... pregnant.." She confessed as tears of shame rolled down her cheeks. Jughead was really hurt. She's pregnant. His sister who's only 14 years old was pregnant. Fp stared at his daughter in complete shock. This had to be a joke._

 _"This better be a joke. Cuz Jellybean, this ain't funny!" He snapped. Jellybean felt tears burning her skin as they fell from her eyes._

 _"Daddy, I'm really sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen. Please don't hate me." She cried. Fp couldn't believe his daughter was pregnant. He couldn't even look her in the eyes. He was so disappointed._

 _"Jellybean Jones, I can't even look at you right now. Please leave. I need time to think, Okay?" He yelled and then softened his eyes. She knew it was a lot to take. She just hoped he could forgive her._

 _"Okay..." She said through the tears as she walked away, tears soaking her cheeks and shirt._

 _Fp didn't mean to be that harsh. He just didn't think she could of done this. Alice knew exactly how Jellybean was feeling. She was torn. How could she tell Fp that he was little too harsh with her? She understood his disappointment with her. But she could also sympathize for her too. Jughead still was stunned. Archie who was there the whole time, placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Jug, I'm sorry. This is tough. Do you want to go to pop's and talk?" He tried to change the subject. Jughead didn't really feel like eating, but he was craving Pop's burgers again. He just nodded his head. He and Archie walked out the door._

 _When they made it outside. The car was already waiting for him. Veronica was in the driver seat, aiong with Betty, Cheryl and Toni. Betty was a few feet away when she heard the news. She couldn't believe it either. She told V and they talked all about it while waiting for Archie to shoot them a text. Jughead got in the back and the car drove off._

 _In the waiting room, the adults were all trying to convince Fp to listen. He was really displeased by her news. What was he supposed to do? The trailer was too small for just him and Jug. He had planned to propose to Alice in a week. But now he was con-plating if he was going to do or not. This was a huge curveball._

 _"Fp, honey, I wasn't happy to hear about Polly. I wouldn't ever listen to that advice again. But if you don't make it up with her. You will lose her. She already said that her mom kicked her out. The last thing she needs is to be told no by her father. Trust me I know from both situations. When I got pregnant with Chic. My parents were angry. I haven't talk to my father in years. He was completely against the sisters. But my mother thought it was only a retreat. She wasn't aware of what they did. Just think about it before you throw it all away." Alice explained softly , trying not to argue with him. He knew she was right. He just didn't know what he was going to do._

 _"I know... it's just hard, Allie. I still think of her as a little girl. I missed for many years and now she come here. Not to be with me. Just because she actually needs me. How do you think I feel, Alice?" He sniffed. He was angry. Alice's eyes widened, furrowed her eyebrows._

 _"Forsythes, listen to yourself! You sound unbelievable! Wow, is this how you would of reacted when we were together in high school? I'm very disappointed in you!" She snapped as she wheeled herself away. He reached to stop her and softened his eyes._

 _"Allie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just very hurt. I know she needs me. I didn't mean to act like that." He said softly, she turned around. She could tell that he was sorry._

 _"Fp, I know you didn't. I'm still emotional. This brought up painful memories for me. Would you like me to talk to her?" She suggested softly, looking him in the eyes. He looked up at her and smiled._

 _"You would do that?" He asked in disbelief. She nodded her head._

 _"Yes, if it helps. I will. But I can't guarantee you will like that outcome. I'm just wondering you." She said as she kissed his cheek and wheeled herself to the exit._

 _He watched her leave the hospital. He hoped that she would say the right things. He didn't want to be upset with his daughter, he couldn't help but feel like the way he did. Fred stood by his head friend, he was shocked as well. He knew that Fp was just very hurt. He watched as he sat on the chair and followed him by doing the same._

 _"Fp, I know that this is difficult. And this wasn't how you planned your life out. But man, life never goes the way we want it to." Fred tries to reason with him. Fp knew he was right. He looked up from his feet and looked at Fred's face._

 _"Freddie, she's just my little girl. I thought I only had to worry about Jug. Little did I know the one, I should give the sex talk was my 14 year old daughter. I mean for god sake she's 14 years old." His voice cracked at the last word. He didn't cry when she told him. He thought she was joking at first. Also he didn't like crying in front of his kids. Tears fell from his eyes as he felt Fred pull him into a hug. Fred hated watching his best friend fall apart. He was there when Jug was taken to hospital nine months ago._

 _"Fp, I know your hurting. But how old were you when you got Alice pregnant. Yes, I know you weren't aware. But how old were you?" He asked softly as he could. Fp took a deep breath. He had been in his senior year, he was almost 18 at the time._

 _"Fred, why does that matter? Besides, I was much older then her. Almost an adult. In facted, She's just a kid." He glared at Fred. He was appalled by Fred's judgement._

 _"Fp, just think. If it was Jughead? Would you be just as angry?" Fred questioned, trying not to make him anymore angry. Fp thought for a second, could Fred have a point? Maybe this hurt more because she was his little girl? He wasn't sure if he would be. He hoped that Jughead didn't get Betty pregnant. Cause he weren't know if he could handle it._

 _"Freddie, that was cold what you just did. I don't think I would be. I would be disappointed and would help him out. Damn, Fredrick, why did you have to be right? I guess, I should talk to her." Fp cursed as he buried his head into his hands. Fred smiled a little trying to lighten the mood a little bit._

 _"I'm sorry, man. I'm glad that I only have Archie." He chuckled, earning a glare from Fp. "Okay, too sorry. Wow, I just realized that you have four kids. I would feel old if I were you." He mocked. Fp wasn't in the mood for his jokes. He swatted at him and punch his arm. Fred wailed in pain and wished he didn't make that comment._

 _"Fred, that was very low blow!" FP snapped, turning angry red as his eyes shot death glares. Fred knew if eyes could kill, he would be already dead._

 _"Fp, I'm sorry. I know, that was uncalled for. I should of been more sensitive about your situation." He apologized nicely and sighed. Fp knew that he was sorry._

 _"It's okay, Freddie. Who knew I would be a grandfather soon? The others are going to have a field day with this." He joked, mostly serious. He was trying to laugh it off, but it wasn't working. Fred didn't like how Fp was trying to laugh it off. But he was aware that Fp would take it more serious as soon as he was ready to deal with the consequences._

 _Jellybean was sitting on a bench, She found through her blurry eyes from the tears. She couldn't believe that she actually was able to open her mouth and say it. She could never forget that look in her father's eyes. All she saw when she looked at photos she was sent over the 9 years she was gone. Jughead had called her a few months ago. One day she was watching tv and saw a news line interrupt her show she was watching. When she saw her big brother being carried onto the stretcher, she raced to her mother's room. Little did her dad and brother know is that things weren't good in Toledo. She had been lying for years to Juggie. Her mom developed a drug problem. She hated every second living there. Her mom was great at lying. She would say she was working two waitressing jobs, when really she was just shooting up at work, all day and until she got fired. She remembered the last words she said to her. "Oh that doesn't surprise me. Wanna know why? Cuz your father knocked his now girl when they were in high school and she left him for a north sider. She was a slut and now your just like her." Her mother told her as she threw her stuff out. Her mother's words affected her so much. She thought her mother loved her. Her mom's boyfriend was the one that got her hooked on this shit, it turned her into a drug addict._

 _Just a month ago, her mom got arrested for drug possession, was thrown in jail. Luckily she was bailed out. Nobody knew that besides her. JB didn't feel safe at the trailer with her mother's drug dealers spending their nights in the room. Another thing is her boyfriend didn't get her pregnant. The darker much more paralyzing truth was that her mom's boyfriend forced to do something. Her mother wasn't aware he raped her. She laid frozen, wanting to scream. It all happened while her mom was in jail. He told her if she told anybody, he would kill her and her family. She ran as fast as her numb legs could carry her. And when she read the test, her eyes burned with tears. That was only four days ago._

 _Alice noticed Jellybean sitting on the bench crying. It broke her heart. She walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. JB turned around, facing a women she wasn't familiar nor she did she remember her. She knew her name was Alice. She heard a lot about her. Including how she was kidnapped by her ex-husband._

 _"JB, can I speak with you? I know I'm just a stranger but I can help." Alice offered softly as she met her icy eyes. JB nodded her head._

 _"I guess. How would you know what isn't like?" She snapped with a bitter laugh. She had no clue what is was like to live how she lived or for a matter fact being raped and being only 14 years old. Alice tried not let her feelings get hurt._

 _"When I was in my senior year, I got pregnant with my first son. I was forced by my then boyfriend and used to be husband. He made me lie and sent me off to... a place called Sisters Of Quiet Mercy. It's place for troubled youth. Through the whole time I was there. I was focused to carry heavy stuff that I knew was inhuman. I still haven't told your father everything. After I had the baby, I had to forget about him. It was my worst mistake of my life. I continued to be with him. He would be beat me. Things got even worse as time went on. I was married to the bastard for twenty years. I'm sorry for my language, JB." Alice confessed as tears rolled down her cheeks. JB had tears rolled down her cheeks as well. For being only 14, she was knew things. She hated that she went through that toture._

 _"Alice, I had no idea." She said through tears. She mumbled something that caught Alice's eyes. "I guess you never know the pain someone goes through. Even if it was without right." She heard JB say. Alice's worst thoughts came to mind._

 _"Jellybean, did someone do this to you?" She asked feeling her stomach churn at the thought. She remembered when Hal did it to her a few years ago. The painful memory was still there. JB didn't say anything, she just stayed quiet. "JB, you can tell me. I know more experience." She stated looking her directly in the eyes. JB looked up and wiped her eyes._

 _"You do?" JB whispered in pain. Alice hated that her theory was right. JB felt Alice's arms hug her tight. Fp was watching from afar. He could tell that the talk was going well. He couldn't hear or read what was being said._

 _"Jellybean, you have to tell him. He won't be mad. If you don't want to keep the baby? We can think of other options. You don't have to go through with this." Alice stated softly at the subject. Jellybean winced at the words. She didn't want the baby. But she didn't want her family to get hurt._

 _"No! I can't He will kill me!" She shouted as tears fell hot from her eyes. Alice was now confused. Fp heard his daughter shout and raced over to them._

 _"Jellybean, what you mean he will kill you?" Alice asked very alarmed now. JB wasn't aware her father was there._

 _"The guy who did this said he would kill me. The truth things weren't good in Toledo. Mom got hooked on drugs. She lied about having a steady job. She would have her drug dealers stay and hangout over night. By over night. Meaning her room." JB confessed as her eyes burned. Fp heard his daughter's words and felt so much anger. JB started to take a deep breath. "A month ago, mom got arrested and was charged for drug possession. Well that night, my mom's boyfriend..." she stopped explaining. Fp had tears in his eyes, when he realized this really wasn't her fault. Alice turned to look away, she then noticed someone was behind them._

 _"Fp, how long have you been there?" She gasped, quickly hands over her mouth. Jellybean threw herself around, meeting her father's eyes._

 _"Jells, why didn't you just tell me?" He asked barely through his painful sobs. Jellybean couldn't look him in the eyes. She felt so ashamed, dirty. "Hey, look at me. We will get this bastard and throw him in prison." He explain to her calmly. JB looked up at him._

 _"Daddy, I missed you so much. I wasn't going to tell her. Until Alice here told me she had gone through this. My boyfriend doesn't even know. I wished she would of left me with you. At least with you, nobody would of hurt me. Since Juggie is a serpent now, he can protect me. He would call everyday updating me. I would ask for the truth and I would pry it out of him. I knew he decided to live at the drive-in. Until Hiram Lodge brought it. Then he slept in a his school closet at least until Archie found him in the boy's showers. Maybe he tells me a little too much." She confessed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Fp was now very confused and worried._

 _"He what?" He gasped in shock. He had no idea he was sleeping there. That made him feel like the worst father in the entire world. Alice's eyes were wide now._

 _"He never told you? Oh Dad I'm sorry. I thought you knew." Jellybean gasped, feeling bad that she brought it up._

 _"No, he never did. Wow, I feel like a shitty father." He confessed with tears still in his eyes. Jellybean rolled her eyes._

 _"Dad, your not a shitty father. If anything helps? Mom was the shitty one." She stated trying to make him feel better. Fp knew it was meant help him, to be honest it just made him feel worse."Her boyfriend was a good guy for a few years. But that quickly escalated. He said he would kill me and you guys, if I said a thing about it. After mom kicked me out. Right before that I told her and she said it didn't surprise her. You got someone pregnant and left you for a north sider. She also said she was a slut and I was just like her." She confessed as more tears burned her cheeks. Alice was angered by the words. Who the fucking hell calls their daughter a whore or a slut? Fp was appalled in so many levels and ways. First Gladys denies Jug a home and now this._

 _"Are you fucking kidding me? She said that to you?" He raises his voice, clenched his fist and jaw. Jellybean flinches as his anger comes out. She was a little scared. Would he Dad kill Jared? He stops once he notices her flinching. "Oh Jells, I'm sorry, I got so angry. This just angers me. First she denies Jug a home and now this." He said still angry. It was JB's turn to be to be confused._

 _"Wait he called when? He didn't say anything about that to me. I did hear from him during trial for Jason Blossom's murder. He told me you didn't do it. I didn't believe you killed him. And when Jug told me about Clifford Blossom. He also emailed me a copy of his writing to me. The Black Hood thing really scared me. I heard on the news about Mr Andrews getting shot, Alice getting attacked and Juggie got into a car accident. Then Alice got kidnapped. And then Juggie. Jughead told me when he was there. That he heard them talking about trying to find me. I'm glad those bitches are dead." She confessed with her voice full of bitterness. Alice and Fp looked at each other. They had no clue that Jughead told Jellybean everything. Fp didn't like that she as swearing but couldn't help but smile._

 _"Maybe we should talk about what we are going to do. Are you keeping it or the other options?" He asked his daughter. Jellybean had tears back in her eyes._

 _"Daddy, I don't want this baby and I don't want to give it up. I know it's not right, but I just can't live with pain and suffering any longer." She cried as she felt her father's warm embrace. Fp understood that she was in pain and she had every right to be._

 _"It's okay, Sweetheart. Allie will take you tomorrow. But I think you should tell Jughead. I can't promise you that he won't go after that bastard. I really hope that he doesn't. He's been a pill lately but I love him too much to really yell at him." He told her softly. Jellybean knew he was right. She had to tell him and she saw Alice agree with her father. She curled into his arms and tears stained his shirt. Fp didn't care at all. All he was paying attention to was his little girl._

 _In the small diner, The raven haired boy sucked down his shake and ate a few fries. Betty eyed her boyfriend with a occasional glance in his direction. She couldn't imagine how he was feeling. That was his little sister for the matter. She hated how this was affecting them. Archie, Cheryl, V and Toni sipped their milkshakes in silence. They weren't sure what to say. It was a difficult situation for them or anybody for the matter. Cheryl broke the silence of the sad breakfast club._

 _"Jug, you haven't said a word since we left. Do you want to talk about what happened?" She asked trying to ease the tension._

 _It was a normal ritual her and their group had always done. She knew that Pop's was like a safe haven for Jughead. She wasn't sure for Archie though. She didn't know if she could step foot down in the basement at the Wyrm, where her brother was held hoisted and shot dead. She was amazed on how well he was handling being there. She saw Jughead's eyes downcast slightly, almost wincing. Jughead didn't really want to talk, he honestly wanted something way stronger than what he was consuming._

 _"Not really, Cheryl. Thanks for asking." He said feeling the cold shake run through his veins. Cheryl looked over to Toni and shared a look. Toni wasn't sure what plan Cheryl had, she was aware it was risky._

 _"Jug, let's get out of here and shake it off." Cheryl chimes in, earning everyone's attention. Betty and V were both intrigued and tuned in. Archie and Toni on the other hand were on the fence about it._

 _"Where Cher?" Jughead asked hesitantly, looking at her with a feeling it was destructive. She curled her lips and smiled._

 _"You will just wait and see." She teased getting up from her spot, reaching for his hand and dragging him away from his fries._

 _Everyone else knew it was time to loosen up. They followed her to the car and hopped inside. She put the keys in the ignition, twisting her wrist and grabbing the clunch. Toni sighed as she noticed the road she knew like the back of her mind. She knew this was going to end badly._

 _When they arrived at their destination, the smells were sniffed in their noses. Jughead stepped out of the car, opening his eyes. He smiled and nodded over to Cheryl. How did she know? Cheryl just smiled back, she knew he needed a release. Archie huffed as he saw that Jug had drowned three whiskey shots. He sighed and waved over to a Serpent, he had only heard his name once._

 _"What can I get for you, Redhead." He grumbled, still not liking that all the northsiders claimed this place as their hangout. Archie ignored the bitterness in his voice._

 _"I will have one bourbon." He said with confidence. Hogeye raised his brow, reluctantly pour him a drink._

 _Archie took the drink, swallowing the contents in one gulp. Toni watched as her group of friends started getting wasted. Archie was chug down bourbons, wobbling on the bar top as the other Serpents cheered. Oh this was way too out of control. Jughead was playing pool with Fangs and Pea while downing more shots. She could barely hear over the loud booming of the speakers. From the distance, she heard a crowd of cheers and whistles. She turned her head toward the stage. Only that type of music played when a Serpent Initaition was being done. More formally known as the Serpent dance. Her eyes were met by Cheryl standing on the stage, in her jean jacket, discarding, displaying her crimson red Bra and panties. Is this why she suggested by loosening her roots? She watched as Cheryl started singing. Her voice was so delicate almost as her skin. Her eyes focused on Cheryl. She ignored the pity she received from V and Archie._

 _Jughead was now sobering up, he just finished a round of pool with the guys. He heard the music. That was a cue for the Serpent initiation. His eyes were bugging out of his eyes sockets at the sight of Cheryl. He shifted his eyes away, he didn't want to see Cheryl like this. The Cheryl he knew wouldn't have ever stepped a millimeter into these snake infested waters. She always had a hatred for the Southside and Serpents defensibly. His eyes glanced over to Toni, he could see her eyes starting to water. He knew Cheryl had gone through hell. Maybe she was just finding her own thing. But this wasn't what he imagined for her. Sweet Pea looked over to the stage and felt his heart shatter for Toni. He knew this wasn't what she wanted Cheryl to do. Betty wasn't aware of the Chaos exploding out there. She was in the back. She was still very tipsy. Her arm was straight on the table. She heard someone ask her something she nodded her head. The girl started lasering the tattoo on. She winced as the needle crossed her tender skin. She didn't like how it felt, but it was too late to change her mind._

 _Once the dance was over, Sweet Pea got up on stage welcoming Cheryl to the Serpents, even though he didn't really want her to become one of them. Cheryl stepped off the stage with Sweet Pea's Serpent jacket hanging off her shoulders. Toni grabbed her arm, pulling her somewhere they could have a talk. Jughead looked around the room, spotting Betty coming out of the curtains, eyes full of shock. Betty just got her tattoo. As she was leaving she saw Sweet Pea placing his jacket on Cheryl's shoulders. Oh no was the first thought that popped in her brain. She walked over to Jug, wrapping her arms around him. As he stroked her arm, she winced from the stinging of the laser still there. He looked directly at her arm, his eyes lowered and a frown appeared on his lips._

 _"Betty?" He stammered speechless as his eyes absorbed the bright green embodied Serpent tattoo printed on her right upper arm. He didn't know she was going to do this. If he had he would of stopped her. Betty knew he wasn't happy, she could smell the intoxicating flumes coming from his breath._

 _"Juggie, I did this for me. Not you. Just for me, yes I'm perfectly aware that my mom will be furious. She can't undermine my every decision I make." She slurred, flicking her tip of her tongue. Jughead sighed, swallowing at the mention of Alice. Oh now he knew he was a goner, dead._

 _"Betty, I get that you wanted to be a part of this for yourself. Do you think that's the right choice? Think about it, Betts. You want to go to school for journalism. We both want out of this town. The haunting memories this town withholds and the secrets that aren't hidden anymore. This place hasn't been home in a very long time, Betty." He promptly stated as he watched her eyes closely. She knew he was right._

 _"Jug, I know. But what's is done. I can't change what I did. And neither can your sister." She chimed, softening her eyes. He felt her words cut him like a knife. He knew she was still drunk and didn't know what she was saying._

 _"Well, well who thought the Northsiders would be here." Someone voiced from within the crowd, voice iced and full of bitterness._


	57. Unwelcoming Bitter Wrath

_Chapter 57~ Unwelcoming Bitter Wrath_

 _Jughead turned around facing the intruders. His heart pounded angrily in his chest, hands clenched, trying to revoke himself from decking Tallboy in his scum, lowlife face._

 _"Tallboy, Penny." He seethed, unwelcoming wrath in his voice. Betty tensed up beside him, she tried to keep calm. He heard Penny's cackle, rolling her eyes._

 _"Oh you thought you got rid of us? Don't you remember the deal we had. Eye for eye. Tattoo for my place as leader." Penny snapped, marching closer, reaching for Betty's arm. "I see you got your Tat. Doesn't mean you are one of us, princess." She emphasized, touching Betty's cheek. Betty sniffed at the wicked touch._

 _"Really it doesn't make me one of you guys? For what I see you don't have one." She mocked, rolling her eyes and smirked. She watched as Penny's eyes flicked at the mockery. Jughead grinned proudly at his girl. She was sticking up for herself, she was just like the Legend, Alice Smith. He heard stories about her, before even knowing it was Alice._

 _"I suggest you leave, Penny! Your no longer welcome. Before we kick your flat asses out ourselves." He threatened pulling out his switchblade from her pocket, flicking the blade out. Veronica watched in disbelief, Betty was one of them. How she not tell her? She felt hurt and betrayed. Penny sniffed the air and rolled her eyes._

 _"Oh so where's you daddy anyway? I bet he left you in the dirt." She retorted, clicking her jaw._

 _"Get the fuck away from them right now, Penny!" A wrath banged through the door, eyes flashed to the disruption, waking the drinkers and everyone else in room. Jughead's eyes went blurry after he felt something cutting into him. "I said get the fuck away! I swear god Penny!" The wrath yelled, swinging his arms belligerently, smacking the knife out of her hands and a-crossed the bar._

 _"Juggie!" Betty cried, taking her blue sweater off and wrapping around his wound. Jughead felt his vision starting to return. He saw that Sweet Pea, Toni and Cheryl were holding Penny back. He looked around the room, seeing his father holding a knife to her throat._

 _"Dad, what are you doing!" He shouted, getting his dad's attention. Fp looked over at his son's pleading eyes. He tried to shake it off. "Do you really want to go to prison again?" Jughead pleaded, looking his dad in the eyes. Fp groaned and lifted the knife._

 _"I'm not going to kill you, I suggest you leave before the sheriff's called." He threatened not even trying to control his tone. He turned toward Tallboy pointing his fingers into his chest. "And you, I thought my son and his friend's banished you months ago. Your lucky I'm letting you off easy. The only reason ain't to save your asses scarring. My son's right your ain't worth wasting life rotting away." He remarked with his hands death gripping Tallboy's ratty, tattered Serpent jacket._

 _"Fine!" Penny growled angrily yanking herself lose, grabbing Tallboy by his collar and slamming the door forcefully behind her._

 _Betty, Toni and the other Serpents stay put after the door slams shut. Fp got a glimpse of the freshly Serpent on Betty's arm. Damn it, how the fuck will he explain to Alice about this one, he cursed under his breath. He could tell that they all had a huge amount of liquor in their bloodstreams. How the fuck did they even get this idea. He then noticed Cheryl standing right in plain sight, she had a jacket over her shoulder, not just any leather jacket, it was one of theirs. He had many questions running through his mind._

 _"Someone please tell me, why I had to check time away from my little ones and clean up this shit. No, I thought I could leave my son and his friend's to do good. Maybe I thought wrong. How come you all smell like liquor?" He raised his voice to the crowd as he hollered on the stage. Jughead knew his dad was look directly at him and Betty as he said that. Betty lowered her eyes, avoiding the judgement Fp had shown through his eyes._

 _"Boss, I'm just doing my job. I texted you as soon as I saw things getting out of hand and I'm sorry if I poured a bunch of teens shots." Hogeye explained staring up at Fp. Fp wanted to scold, fire but knowing that was very dishonorable, he decided to let it slide._

 _"This is a warning, Hogeye. Next time alert me immediately. Got it?" He ordered loudly._

 _"Yes, king." Hogeye obeyed and turned back to his job. Jughead felt bad he got Hogeye in trouble. This was all Cheryl's fault to begin with._

 _"Everyone get back to work!" Fp ordered, with no room to argue. Jughead, Toni, Betty, V, Cheryl and Archie started to head for the door, but Fp got in front of them stopping them. "No, you guys stay!" He snapped with utter disappointment. They stood still and listened to the humming of the music in the background that hadn't been shut off yet. Jughead sighed and stepped forward._

 _"Dad, I know you very furious and angry with us and you have every right. Cheryl suggested to blow off some stream. I was only mean to have one drink. But that didn't go according to our plans." He tried to less the wrath he was receiving from his dad's cold stare. Fp couldn't believe once again his son was part of the predicament._

 _"Jug, I will deal with you, later, you too Betty and Veronica." He snipped, facepalming himself in the face. Veronica flinched at her name. He had never sounded so enforcing in the whole time she had know him. Betty was scared for her mother's wrath that was yet to come. Her mother was not pleased by her doing the Serpent dance and the tattoo was going to push her over her limit. "Now Toni bring Cheryl back home with you. I'm not firing anybody. But the young Serpents have to do a little probation. Archie you better hope your father doesn't ground you. I already texted him and he's on his way. You should of know better, Red. Your father hates drinking, Arch." He explained the punishments._

 _"Dad, Alice wants you immediately. The babies are fussing and she can't walk to get them." A calm voice spoke softly gathering everyone's eyes._

 _Fp turned to face his daughter. He nodded his head and signaled Betty, Jug and Veronica to follow him. Jughead saw Jellybean, instantly feeling the slow urge to drink. He still wasn't sure how he was going to get over this._

 _"Jells, Take my trailer keys." Fp mentioned to her, smiling slightly. "Jug, when you get home. Clean your room,from top to bottom. Betty, your mom won't be happy about your tattoo, I can tell you for sure that she won't be." He warned gently to Betty. He knew Jellybean had something to tell Jug._

 _The drive back to the hospital was brutal, he didn't know what he was going to tell Allie. Penny had showed up or that Betty got a Serpent Tattoo. He knew that Alice's wasn't very fond of her daughter being a Serpent and the tattoo wasn't going to make any better. Alice was sitting in the rocking chair with both babies craddled, snugglingly in her arms. He couldn't help but smile._

 _"Babe, what are you doing here?" She asked in a state of confusion. He dropped his smile, slightly frowning. He took a breath, dropping his arms to his sides._

 _"JB told me, you need me. I'm assuming she just lied to get away from the hospital." He sighed, brushing a hand over his exhausted eyes. Alice softened her eyes and drew back a breath, sitting up in the rocking chair. She noticed something within his eyes._

 _" Fp, what are you hiding? You left the room so quickly without a word where you were going." She asked trying to not come to conclusions. He sighed trying to stick with his lie._

 _"Nothing." He replied unconvincedily, drawing his eyes away from her view. Alice started getting up from the rocking chair, placing Aubree and Trevor in their cribs._

 _"Oh really? Fp, look me in the eyes. What are you hiding?" She raised her voice a little more, not too much to frighten her sleeping little ones. He tried to keep to his words._

 _"Fine, Hogeye notifed me that Jug and the rest of the kids were drinking down at the Wrym. Three why I left so soon." He confessed, avoiding eye contact. He could tell her eyes were burning him._

 _"What!" She shouted quietly as her eyes flared in pure astonishment. She saw him look the opposite direction and got up closer to his face. "There's more isn't there?" She calmed her voice, still fired up. He turned his head, once again facing her. He let out a deep sigh and bit his lip._

 _"When I got there. There was a situation." He confessed again. This grabbed and alarmed Alice. Her mind was thinking the worse thoughts. " Jug was being threatened by Penny. I told her to stop and she deliberately ignored me slicing into his arm. I smacked the knife out of her hands. Anger was burning my skin. Betty took care of Jug, while I took care of Penny. Jug saw what I was doing and begged me to stop. After that they left and I made damn sure that they will never step with their trader foots in there again. And I told Jug will deal with his punishment later. Right now he's cleaning his room. Probably wishing he never stepped into the bar." He explained, he saw her eyes flash cold. Penny came back and hurt Jug. Alice tried everything not to snap . She couldn't believe that all happened._

 _"Fp, please tell me that you didn't do what I think you did..." Her voice dropped off. His eyes widened in shock, knowing exactly what she meant._

 _"No, I didn't. I was going to. Jug stopped me. There's only thing that I got a surprise while there." He started trying not to crack under the pressure. Alice's eyes stayed the same._

 _"What? Betty got a Serpent Tattoo? Didn't she?" She answered his statement before he could even open his mouth. He went slient. But she already knew. She's her daughter and Betty's almost the same as she was when she was Betty's age. Surprisingly she wasn't angry by it. In some strange way, she was proud of her. " Fp, it's okay. Betty was going to do what she was going to do. There was no stopping her. She wanted to be one and feel accepted. In some weird complicated way, I don't feel angry, Fp. And it's strange. Almost like I am proud of her." She said while a small smile crossed over her face. FP's eyes bugged out in complete disbelief. He could tell if his mind was playing tricks on him or if she was actually serious._

 _"Your really okay with her being a Serpent?" He asked still shocked. He saw her nod her head and a sly grin appeared on her face."Wow... that's really a shocker, Allie. I have been thrown too many curveballs then I can catch." He continued staring in shock. Now it was Alice's turn to be shocked._

 _"What now?" She giggled at his drained face. Oh boy he had a day. She almost felt bad for laughing at him._

 _"Well,_ _Cheryl joined the Serpents. I have had too much surprises today. Some pleasant and others blood boiling." He grunted a little tired of the curveballs. Alice's eyes stayed stunned about Cheryl. She didn't think she would do that. She knew that he still hadn't got over the news for earlier. How would he? His daughter was threatened and raped. And on top of the bitter cherry sundae, Jug was mauled at and threatened as well._

 _She didn't say anything else. She knew that he need a break. She walked back over to her bed and laid down. Once her head hit the pillow, she felt her body relax. Fp felt like he could use a nap. He curled up right next to her and shut his eyes._

 _In the quietness of the trailer, Jughead slammed his body on the couch in the small living room after cleaning his room from top to bottom just like his father told him too. He knew as soon as his dad came home, the true wrath would start. He heard a small creaking from his dad's room. The door clicked open, Jellybean walked through the door, staring at him with disappointment in her little brown eyes._

 _"Juggie, why did you do that? Dad was so pissed when he received that text, I had to run after him. I have never seen him so angry at you. And I know I'm only fourteen and I don't know shit. But, Jug it doesn't take a genius to figure out that was undeniably dumb, Jughead." She said as she rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him. Jughead wasn't in the mood for her lecture. She's right she doesn't know shit. He grinded his teeth angrily in his mouth. He shot up the couch, glaring with a death stare._

 _"Really your trying to lecture me, Jellybean! Your 14 and your right you don't know shit! I mean for one you were stupid enough to get yourself pregnant and two you have no idea what's it like here! So I would back off, cuz Jellybean you don't know what it was like!" He menced, clicking his teeth and grabbing the plate and threw it. She flinched on the verge of tears. How could he just say that? He doesn't even know what she went through. How awful it was to live with a drug addict. The nights she would cry herself to sleep, hoping that would numb her enough to mange to get through the day without crying._

 _"Wow, this is how you welcome your sister! Maybe you should think before you speak. Haven't you have heard the phrase words hurt more then actions itself?" She snapped with pure sarcasm lacing her tongue. He glared, mentally wanting to scream. You were never kidnapped and held hostage! He bit back from screaming what he wanted._

 _"Yes, I have, Jellybean and it's pure bullshit! Since the day Mom left. I had to pick up the pieces. Dad lost his Job. I couldn't stand living in the fucking trailer. He was always fucking wasted, slurring. Getting into fights at the Wrym! Next time you want to judge, I would rethink what you accuse people of! I resorted to fucking cutting myself, Jellybean!" He seethed through the angry tears burning its way down his face. She had no clue that he was going through that. He never told or mentioned it once when he called. "Not too long after, I stopped. But then life went down the fucking shitty ass drain! Jason Blossom was murdered. Me and the rest of my friends help solve his murder! Dad even went to prison for a crime he didn't even do! He falsely confessed to the murder! He was blackmailed. I would of been just like Jason if he didn't confess! Then I joined the Serpents the only way to survive at Southside. I got fucking kidnapped, slashed and I was almost killed and you think you had the right to judge me!" He finally stopped yelling, his face was redder then before. She couldn't stop the tears even after he stopped yelling. She wanted to scream it out, well you didn't get raped! But she bites her tongue. She gets up from the couch, storming into the bathroom and slammed the door so fucking hard, she thought it would break off its hinges._

 _She wants nothing to do with this world. She hates herself, her body and everything about herself. She lifts up her shirt, staring at her stomach, feeling the desperate urge to throw up, grabbing anything sharp and cut so deep the damage would be irreversible. Her big brother flat out called her a slut. Was she one? She honestly didn't know anymore._

 _After 10 minutes, she can finally breathe regularly again. She opens the door and sneaks outside. Would anybody care she was gone? She hops into her car, sitting in the sit tears rushing down her cracking clay face. She knows she's not made of clay, she not as broken as she makes herself out to be. She drives as far as the old town can take her. She pulls over, stepping out of her car. As she looks up she sees water ahead of her. Would it be that bad to just jump in and be forgotten? She practically drives into the water. The water is colder than she intispated._

 _"Jellybean, what are you doing?!" Some shouted at their top of their lungs, begging her to stop._


	58. Irreverisble DeathWater

_Chapter 58 ~ Irreversible (DeathWater)_

Jellybean looked over to her far left. She didn't know who called for her. She didn't care. The water was numb enough to less the pain that was aching her in her the bones, causing her to feel brittle as she let herself get carried away by the harsh currents and pushing her down underneath. Her head was submerged in the ginormous aftershocks of her final thoughts.

...10 Minutes Earlier...

Jughead heard the door open, he pretend to sleep as he was his sister leave the bathroom. He felt this dreadful feeling in his gut. He knew something wasn't right. He grabbed his son and group chatted Betty, Archie, V, Toni and Sweet Pea. After that he dialed his dad's number. He just knew something wasn't right. His dad finally picked up on the third ring.

"What Jughead! I'm not in the mood to be talking to you! It's like 10 at night, Jughead!" His Dad snapped, sounding like he just woke up. Jughead felt the numbness run through his veins.

"Dad, please..." Fp heard his son breakdown through the phone speakers. He felt a huge amount of weight, dropped on his chest, making it nearly impossible to move under the pressure and force keeping him down like a gravitational pull.

"Jug, what's going on?" He was barely managed to get out. He was so terrified that when he was putting on his shoes, he almost stubs his big toe on the bed in front of him. He can he hear his son's visibly shaken voice crack it's way through the speaker.

Jughead got onto his bike and following the direction his sister went. While he was still on the phone he hears his dad's panicked voice echo through his phone speaker. _"Jug, what's going on?" When he finally spots her car, he turns off his brights and follows her down the long wanding road uphead._

"I don't know... but it's not good. Me and Jelly got into a huge argument after I finished cleaning my room. Things got very ugly and I'm sorry for what I said. I heard her leave the trailer and I just had this feeling something wasn't right." He explains as his voice cracks.

Fp was now in his truck, his heart swelling at the thought of his daughter. Jughead was explaining that they got into a fight. He wondered what it was about. Then he heard his son curse out "Fuck, nooo noo. She wouldn't! His heart stops beating for a second, he was literally shaking when he heard Jug cursing loudly, crying followed right afterward.

"Jug, what is it?!" He cried into the phone, feeling his hands losing grip of the steering wheel. All he hears is the silence and Jug's sobs. "Jug please answer me!" He shouts in pure terror.

Jughead followed close behind his sister's car. Then she turned. His mind saw the sign and instantly knew what she was doing. He cursed out Fuck and he gasped once he heard his dad's panicked voice rang over his cries. _"Jug, what is it?!" He cried into the phone. He's too afraid to make a sound. "Jug please answer me!" His father shouts in pure terror. When he finally gets the ability, strength to speak. The words are numb and hoarse but he hopes it's audible for his dad to make out what he was saying._

 _"D-a-d." He stutters as he watches his sister step out of her car and practically dives head first into Sweetwater. "Just come now!" He cries before hanging up and racing over to the pear._

 _"Fuck!" Fp screams as he heard the line go dead. He had to get to there and fast. He was able to track where his son was. "Fuck" He cursed again. She wouldn't do that. His heart was pounding so fast that he thought he could have a heart attack right there while driving almost 30 miles over the fucking speed limit. He was aware he was breaking the law and possible could be go back to prison for violating his probation. He heard that's where Cheryl tried to take her life months ago. He hoped to fucking for that he would make it in time, before it was too late._

 _Jughead watched in horror as Jellybean stayed in the river currents. He couldn't peel his eyes away. The first time he tried to scream nothing came out. He tried once again and it was hoarse but it made her look his way._

 _"Jellybean, what are you doing?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, begging her to stop._

 _He saw her look over to her far left. She was staring right at him and decided to ignore him. He watched as she let herself get carried away by the harsh currents and pushing her down underneath. Her head was submerged in the ginormous after currents and she was swallowed to the bottom. Tears wracked his blood shot, puffy red eyes. He drove into the river, brassing the impact. He was a good swimmer, but the currents were very powerful, he drove deeper and deeper as he felt the pressure compress on his ears, making his eardrums pop underneath the force._

 _Little did Jughead know that Fp was two feet away. He saw his son risking his life for Jellybean. He noticed that his son was struggling not to be carried away with the currents. From behind him he heard car doors slam and shouts. Betty watched as Fp stood frozen. She saw Juggie jump into the river. She thought he did it to himself on purpose. She wasn't aware that he saw saving Jellybean. It was pitch dark by the maples, the only thing that was light up was the small five flashlights that her and the others brought with them. Fp couldn't watch any longer, he dives into the water._

 _"No!" They all shout as they ran to the pear. Their hearts are pounding like lighting flashes. Betty's eyes are soaked and bloodshot with tears. Sweet Pea was hanging with Cheryl and Toni when Jughead sent them that Alarming text. He wasn't a fan of Jones but he didn't want him to die._

 _Fp swims under the currents, holding his breath, not coming up. He spots a long boy and knows right away it's Jughead. He realizes that Jughead was holding onto his sister. He tries so hard not to cry under the water. He pulls both of them with all of his strength. Betty watches as Fp returns to the surface, with Juggie. But she was speechless when she realizes it was also Jellybean and they were holding hands. Was this some joint suicide pact she wasn't aware of? Fp lays them both on their backs, pressing up and down on Jughead's chest. When he realizes that the CPR was not working. He felt his eyes prickling with tears. He can't lose them both._

 _"Come on, Come on, Juggie!" He cried as he pinched his nose and blew air into his mouth. He knew it was weird but he was not risking his son's life just cause it was weird. He didn't give a fuck about that. Betty had tears still burning her eyes. She got more and more worried as she watches the CPR wasn't working._

 _"Please be okay, Juggie. Please be okay, Juggie." She mumbled over and over again under her breath._

 _Archie was working on Jellybean. He could tell by the coldness on her, she had been in there much longer than Jughead been. He knew Jug wouldn't just try to kill himself. Before they arrived they alerted 911. He hoped they would be here soon. He stopped doing chest compressions, pinched her nose and blew it her mouth. The silence was interrupted by Jellybean coughing up the water and was hacking violently. Fp looked over and saw Jellybean coughing. He had tears in his eyes. He couldn't go by her yet. Jughead hadn't responded yet. Worry struck him. He had been working on him for 20 minutes and still no respondence. Jellybean lifted her eyes, her vision was returning. She looked over and saw everyone surrounding her. She's alive. Fuck, she thought to herself. She was freezing, shivering from the cold._ Archie, Veronica, Cheryl and Sweet Pea watched in dispair. Jughesd still hadn't responded yet. As time kept going they knew the less likely he would wake up. Sweet Pea started walking towards the distraught looking man. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Three hours ago, they were drinking and now they were standing in the cold watching in hopelessness that Jughead Jones would come back.

"Stop fucking around, Jones!" He snapped in raw emotion. Betty couldn't stop sobbing. Was her Juggie Jone? She hoped this was just her worst nightmare. They all did. Cheryl couldn't stop crying for Jug. He was her new Best friend.

"Jug, please pull through. Don't leave us! Not like this!" She cried so hard, loud howls of words called out in response. Jellybean finally got her full awareness back. Archie had taken off his varsity jacket and placed over her shoulders. Jellybean stood up still feeling numb and her eyes watered, once she realized what she had done.

"Oh my god!" She gasp throwing her hands over her lips, tears fell like rain warming her cold cheeks. "Juggie, please wake up! I need my big brother. I'm sorry we fought. I'm sorry you jumped into the river to stop me from hurting myself. I shouldn't of judge you. I'm just as fucked as you. Please Juggie wake up!" She cried pushing her dad away, shaking him violently. Fp watched as his daughter was falling apart in front of him. He had no more power left. He tried so many times. Why wasn't he waking up?

Sirens blared, lights flashed, he grabbed his daughter and pulled her close, warming her as Jughead was placed into the ambulance. Betty just broke down sobbing as she watched him being placed into the ambulance. She couldn't no longer handle the pain. Archie felt Veronica burst out crying into his shoulders. Cheryl collapsed into Toni's arms. Sweet Pea held crying Toni. Everyone was crying. The flashing lights start to move in slow-motion as the ambulance zoomed away. They all stared at the evil Sweetwater River in hatred. Who the fuck named it Sweetwater? Cheryl now wanted to call it "DeathWater".

 _In the room, Everyone stared in complete daze. Jughead still was hooked up to the machines. It was very bittersweet how such a stressful day turned into the worst day for everyone. Their eyes froze staring at the white walls in the hospital room. Jellybean was still cold, shivering as gulit awaken her soul. This wasn't suppose to have happen. She never intended to get him hurt. Why couldn't he just left her in there? She wouldn't have to deal with th gulit. She shuts her very tired eyes as she leaned her head against her father._

 _When she opened her eyes again, things were didn't look the same. How different you would ask? She felt like she was in an alternate universe. Maybe she didn't survive? No, she was just in a nightmare._

 _"It's all your fault! It's your fault that I'm dead!" She saw her brother snap at her. She didn't know she caused this._

 _"Juggie... this wasn't supposed to happen. You shouldn't of saved me. You wouldn't of died." She cried trying not to sound bitter. She watched as his face downcasted. She almost felt sick to her stomach at the look on her brother's face._

 _"Jelly, what kind of big brother would I have been if I let you drown?! Listen it's too late to change the past... it already did the irreversible damage. Just like you wanted." This statement confused her the most._

 _"What do you mean it's too late?" She asked on the verge of tears. He softened his eyes, reaching out for her hand. She felt his cold skin touch her equally freezing hands. It most of been from the river._

 _His eyes darken as he flips the side. She almost smirked at her brother. He always had a dying love for old movies. It's in black and white. She watched as her father had tears down his cheeks from his blood shot eyes. He was staring at the little black body bag, if it was little it usually meant. There was a teen or much younger in the locked shut body bag. The slide flipped to the next scene. Just like a movie, slow motion was used. She watched as Betty started screaming in hysterics. Alice was standing next to Fp as the motion moved, revealing the black casket being put in the ground. She squirmed watching the next scene placed. Her father began drinking, just like history repeated itself. Alice was begging him to get up and help her with the babies. Archie started failing in school, not giving any shits._

 _He walked into the Wyrm, going down the steps. Grabbing a pistol that he had boughten from a kid named Dillton Doliey. He placed the pistol to the side of his head, pulling the trigger and the screen flipped to the next scene. She just witnessed Archie Andrews's suicide. It all started because of her._

 _Later, Fp, her father was walking into the basement looking for some liquor to restock the bar. His vision caught a devastating sight. His eyes roamed the room, eyes bleeding the tears. Arch his son's childhood best friend just shot himself in the head. Blood was everywhere, splattered on the dark walls._

 _"Archie... why... why..." He cried out as he knelt down on his knees, shaking his fragile body. Blood was covering his blue ripped jeans. No, no this can't be happening? He placed two fingers on the redhead's neck, no pulse. He fought the urge to punch the wall, smashing his fists until they were disfigured._

 _He finally started sobbing, his god son was dead now. Allie had left him, taking the twins with her. His life was crumbling to shambles. His little girl didn't survive. She died on the scene after she couldn't handle, losing Juggie. She threw herself into the river, with this time a heavy metal and she sank to the bottom. He fumbled his best friend's number in his phone. Hearing his best friend sobbing, stung like a bitch. When he arrived, he just collapsed into his arms. What will strike next?_

 _Betty was laying in bed, sobbing hard as snot was on her unwashed shirt and sheets. She stopped eating, caring. She got up from the bed, looking herself in her room,admiring her tattoo. Tears cascaded down her red cheeks. Digging her fingers into her palms, she grabbed a picture from her dresser. It was a picture he had given to her a week before he died. They were holding hands, laughing at something. She couldn't remember for the life of her. She saw a message appear on her phone, she weakly grabbed it and read the text. "Archie Andrews was found in the basement of the Wrym, with a self inflicted gun shot to the head and dead instantly." She felt the phone fall from her trembling fingers and cracked on the ground. Sobbing so hard, screaming. Alice_ _raced into the room, she had got the message too. She wrapped her arms around her daughter. How did her life get here?_

 _The next screen, showed his funerals a few days later. Fred sat next to sobbing Mary. Mary Andrews wasn't okay. Okay wasn't even a word anymore. Betty's dress was black, nothing special. Veronica couldn't help herself from sobbing. She just lost her love of her life. The rock that stood by her when her parents disowned her. Alice was sitting next to Fp. It was awkward now that they were no longer together. Her eyes blurred as tears started moving in slow motion. Betty was right to Ronnie. Kevin felt the tears in his eyes too. He couldn't imagine their pain. Cheryl felt like she was moving in slow motion. Nothing was making sense. She wished she would of noticed that Archie was struggling. Toni, Sweet Pea And Fangs had gone too many funerals lately, they hoped, prayed that this would be the last._

 _Two weeks pass, Fp couldn't take it anymore. He was drowning himself in liquor. He opens his son's old dresser, tears falling as he reads his son's last ever writing he will ever get a chance to write. "DeathWater" it was titled. When did his son write this? He held the wrinkled page book in his shaky hands._

 _"If your reading this, I was probably killed or something happened to me. I'm sorry to who ever is reading this. Let's get on with this sad letter. Sorry that joke wasn't necessary. Anyway let's start... Archie, please don't do anything stupid. Stay strong, become a musician, marry and have kids. I will always remember when we snuck out and our parents were furious when they found out and dragged us home." Fp read the line and felt tears burn. Archie didn't stay strong. He continued the read the whole thing._

 _"Betty, my beautiful girlfriend, don't hurt yourself. Try to find someone for you. I will always love you. Keep the twins safe for me. I won't be able to keep them safe. I started writing this in secret after I was kidnapped. They would let me off the chains for a couple hours, while they were sleeping, I stole some paper and a pencil. I thought was not going to be here. Betts, don't go dark Betty and hurt yourself. I wouldn't be able to live myself, if something happened to you. Don't let my dad fall apart, I know he will drowned himself in liquor. Dad, if your reading this, I'm sure you found it while trying to look for my condoms. I'm sorry I failed you. I shouldn't of gotten so angry. Make sure Alice and Cheryl don't hurt themselves. I love you so much, Dad. ~ Love Jughead." He finished reading, unable to control his tears._

 _He looks in one of his drawers, snapping back into his actions. He pulls out a black handgun. He was about to pick it up, but he was interrupted by a crash of his trailer door being broken down._

 _"Fp... don't." The voice begged. He turns around to see Alice's eyes watering at the sight. Alice watches in horror with Betty right by her side. Betty was shaking uncontrollably, the last thing she need was to lose her only father figure._

 _"Fp, please put the gun down!" She stated with authority in her voice as it wavers. "Juggie wouldn't want this. Please drop the gun!" She cried, still shaking. He can't stop feeling the numbness._

 _"What's the point? I have nobody left. My son is dead. And so is my daughter. So why shouldn't I?!" He yells bitterly, grabbing the handgun, fingering the trigger. Alice was sobbing, straight ugly sobs._

 _"I love you, Fp! Please, please put down the gun!" She pleads, heart pounding like a earthquake._

 _Everyones hearts pounding out of their chests. Panicking in their minds. Betty's crying so hard. Fp still has his fingers ready to squeeze the trigger. He turns to Betty, cries dilated with tears._

 _"Just like your nightmare. Besides me getting shot by Hal. Betty, I'm sorry I just can't handle anymore. I walked in to see Archie's body on the floor, blood everywhere, the black pistol laying right next to his head, seeping with his blood. I can't handle this." He yells, biting his lips, letting the blood drip down his cheeks, holding the gun to his head._

 _Alice can't watch anymore, she slaps the gun. The bullet flies. Betty watches in horror, Fp's gun just fired. He looks down and realizes that the bullet hit Alice. His eyes look like he was choking to death. No, no this wasn't the plan. She wasn't suppose to be here._

 _"Allie!" He cries, gasping with hands over his face._

 _Betty stood frozen as Fp grabs the gun and releases his finger from the trigger. She watches as he falls. Eyes burning with tears. She grabs her phone and dials 911. Her mind was frozen in slow motion. Her mom, Fp, Archie and Juggie were all dead. When the ambulance arrives, placing her mom and Fp her soon to be Step-Dad into body bags. She was now choking on her tears as she was put into sheriff Keller's squad car. V, Kev, Toni and Cheryl wrapped their arms around her._

 _The next day, Betty put on her black dress she had wore for Jug's and Archie's funerals. As she watched the caskets being lifted into the ground. Everyone was coming up to her giving her looks of pity. She hated every fucking look she got. Toni, Sweet Pea, Fangs and Cheryl hated this town now. They had lost so many loved ones and friends in such a short time. Betty couldn't handle it anymore. She ran and ran until she reached the river. The same river where Cheryl tried to commit and Juggie had died. They chased her. Cheryl knew Betty was losing it. They watched as Betty leaned into the water, the currents were much stronger than when Jug and Jellybean were in. There was no Archie anymore. As she faded away, she remembers the memories she shared. Her first kiss with Jug, meeting Veronica, holding the twins, watching her mom laugh like no other, Fp was right. Her mom knew just how to make people smile or she had known._

 _The screen flashes black and Jellybean stares at the screen tears running down her face. This was all her fault. She caused this._

 _"Now you see you fucked up. You hurt all those people cuz you wanted to leave life." Her brother interrupts the silence._

 _"No Juggie! Please don't!" She screamed. Then she heard someone's voice trying to calm her down._

 _"Jells, wake up! It's just a nightmare." The voice startled her._

 _Her eyes pop open, She sees her dad smiling up at her. Fp was staring into space when he heard his daughter screaming. She instantly feels her heart rate slow down and starts breathing normally._

 _"Dad... it was horrible. Jughead died, Archie shot himself in the head, you began drinking and Alice left you and took the twins with her. You tried killing yourself. Alice and Betty stopped you, only she got shot and died. Then you killed yourself and then Betty ended her life in the same riverdown Jugggie died." She explained, hyperventilating as tears cascaded her cheeks. Betty, Archie and everyone exchanged looks of horror. Her dream sounded so real, it was scary. Fp was speechless, her nightmare was very realistic._

 _"Jells, none of that happened. Jughead is just resting. He will wake up, JB." He said reassurance, cupping her cheeks, and pulling her into his arms. Betty had tears running down her face at the embrace. There were times where she wanted to leave the world too._

 _A Few Hours Later..._

"Oh my god, my baby boy!" A women's voice exclaimed. Fp and Jellybean turned around facing the women. Anger exploded within Fp's body.

"Gladsy?" His voice raged in disbelief. How fucking dare she come here after years of abandoning them? Jellybean felt her heart rate raise rapidly.

"Mom? Why the fuck are you here?!" She snapped glaring at her mother. Gladsy returned the glare at her daughter. Betty and the others were confused.

"Daughter. Fp Jones surprises me your not rotting in prison." Gladsy recoils, glaring her cold eyes. How dare she taunt him after he found out the truth?

"Oh don't act so high and mighty, Gladsy. I know all about your drug addiction and you think have the right to use my faults against me! You calling our daughter a slut. What the fuck, Gladsy! You deny Jughead somewhere to live. When he really need him. Where were you when he was kidnapped?" He retorted, glaring hard. Gladsy freezes when he brings up his kidnapping. "That's what I thought. Where you when he started cutting? Where were you when I got shot and he almost lost me? Tell me where were you? Your daughter was raped by your fucking boyfriend, you think you have the right to be here, after missing his entire life since he was 10. He's in his sophomore year, Gladsy. See your not exactly parent of the year." He pointed out not even holding it back. He was so furious, he had tears in his eyes. Betty was appalled, how dare this women come marching in, claiming she actually gave two shits about him? Jellybean had tears in her eyes. The doctors said she lost the baby. Gladsy's eyes were red.

"I—" She was caught off by Betty. She couldn't listen to another word coming out of her mouth any longer.

"How dare you!" She snapped infuriated. Gladsy rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Excuse me! You don't talk to me that way! I don't know who the f—" someone interrupted in the door way.

"Gladsy, it's not a pleasure to see you." The voice retorted, clicking her tongue in disgust. Gladsy turned toward the voice. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh my it's the queen bitch? Cheat on anyone else? Or just fuck them?." She laughed evilly. Alice was out of the bed, she heard Jug got hurt while saving his sister. She was very upset. How could he be hurt?

"It's not your business, Gladsy! At least I'm a good mother and not leave my kids High and dry. Or in your case Shooting up instead of giving your son a place to live? Your a selfish bitch! Don't forget, I still have my southside roots. If I stand corrected, Jughead doesn't even think of you as his mom. You haven't been there for him. And you expect to walk right back in his life. Out of all the times he needed you. You only came cause cuz he's doing well. He's not a fuck up. To be honest you caused Fp to ruin his life. So I suggest you get the fuck out. Before I call CPS on your ass." Alice defended, ripping her every fucking chance she got. Fp was so proud of his Allie. This was the old Alice Smith. Winning with her savage destroying ways.

Nobody was aware nor paying attention to realize that Jughead had woken up five minutes ago and had heard everything. He couldn't believe what he heard. He heard everything. He loved how his dad ululated his mother. She deserved every bit of it. His dad was completely right. Finding out that it wasn't Jellybean's fault stung like a bitch. He wanted to murder that bastard. He was impressed by Alice's "I Slayer you." And Betty he loved her sticking up for him.

"Mom get out!" He snapped, getting everyone's attention. Gladsy couldn't believe her son was speaking to her like that.

"You don't mean that , Jug." She tried to reason with him. He wasn't having it. Fp was stunned to see his son fully talking and making orders.

"No I do, mom!" Jughead argues, gridded his teeth. His mom's eyes gloss up.

"Juggie..." She cries, begging him. He groans, biting his tongue.

"I said no! You left me! Didn't visit ever! Now you think you can waltz in here and act like everything is fine! I can't even look at you without seeing red. You caused me so much pain. I turned to cutting to release myself from the pain. You took Jellybean away from me. How do you think I felt? Oh no don't act like you did no wrong. You bashed, Dad for his drinking when you have issues yourself. Now get out before I call security and have you thrown out." He demanded, looking her directly in the eyes.

"If that's what you want. I will leave and never come back." She replies one last time before storming away.

He had tears sliding down his cheeks. He was angry, sore, defeated, disgusted by himself for calling Jellybean a slut. "I'm a human. Only human " He wanted to shout. Fp saw how destroyed his son was after Gladsy left. He knew how much that had torn him apart. Alice wrapped her arms around Jughead. She was completely terrified of losing him. He was like a son to her. Even though she wasn't his mother, she loved him like a mother should.

"Juggie!" She exclaimed as she squeezed him tightly, tears not even stopping. He didn't bother trying to escape from her grasp. Tears intertwining together as they hugged. Betty moved to other side of the bed, throwing her arms over him. Soon everyone was hugging him. Jughead felt like he was being crushed.

"U-h Guys..." He tried to blurt out. Everyone drew back, he squirmed lose. "Thanks. You were all crushing me." He stated with a sad chuckle. "Geez What's up with the group hugs." He joked, everyone started laughing. Jellybean couldn't stand the joking. He almost died and he thinks he can just joke it off.

"That's what you want to do? Laugh, act like nothing happened? Well it did. And I caused it." Her voice broke as sobs came. Jughead softened his eyes, feeling like a dick.

"Jelly, I didn't mean to call you a slut. I had no idea." He confessed, trying to blink back his tears. FP's eyes darted over at his son. He called her a slut. He was furious with him, but he bit his tongue not trying to scold. Jellybean looked over to her big brother eyes glossed. "Why didn't you tell me? I would of came down there so quickly. I mean Jelly, I'm your big brother for god sakes. I risked my life to save you tonight. I want that bastard dead." He cursed that last part, releasing his tears. JB collapsed into more sobs.

"He was going to kill me. I couldn't say anything, Juggie. Mom was so high and strung out to even noticed the bruises and the cuts I did. He did this a month ago. I want him to pay, rot and burn in Hell with acids burning his flesh off. He broke me." She cried with the bitterness not being avoided. She moved more to him, he pulled her close.

"He will. I promise he will." He soothed as she cried into his chest.


	59. Back To Reality

Chapter 59~ Back To Reality

A few days after the accident happened. Things were still rocky between Jellybean and Jughead. He still felt guilty from what he said. He was now at home on bed rest. His dad told him that he was keeping a closer eye on him and Jellybean. Fp found himself drowning in worry every time he drove passed the river. His hands would grip the steering wheel with all his might until his knuckles would turn white as snow. Betty felt like shaking at the mention of Sweetwater.

Alice found herself staring over at Jughead in worry. She didn't know why. Maybe it was that he was very close to her? She didn't know why she got like this. She knocked her knuckles on the door in front of her. Jughead sat in his bed watching YouTube when he heard knocking on the door. He paused his video and opened the door.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" He asked staring down at the bag of cookies. The same cookies he loved so much. Alice saw his eyes crave the cookies in the bag.

"I brought you some cookies. I figured you could use some." She said, handing him the bag. He smiled up at her as he took the cookies from her. How well did she know him. Apparently she knew him a lot. It was his favorite cookies once again.

"Thanks for the cookies. Dad's not here if your wondering where he is." He said as he took a bite of the cookie. Alice did notice he wasn't home. She found it strange that he wasn't there.

"Oh he's not? I left Aubree and Trevor with Betty. It was agreement if you know your dad didn't wake up." She mumbled the last part, avoiding his eye contract. Jughead tried to ignore the uneasiness in her voice, but it was nearly impossible to ignore.

"I'm not sure where he is. He could be at Pop's or at the Wrym. He left earlier this morning. I know you have been very worried about me. I'm fine, Mrs A." He stated with a soft smile.

Jellybean snuck out of the trailer before Jughead had woken up. She still avoid the discussion whenever he brought the subject up. She got grabbed a bike from the shed behind their trailer, hopping on and rode down the long roads. As she rode, trees protected her skin from the blazing heat of the sun, humming birds hummed in rhythm. She loved the freshness of the air as it hit her skin. The blue sky brightened up her eyes. Since she had gotten there, she hadn't done much enjoying the outdoors. She had been cooped up since the day she arrived. She spent most of it at the hospital, receiving treatment and spending time in psychiatric wand. She hated every living second of it. She missed her old mom. The mom who would take to the mall on fridays after-school. Sometimes she wondered what she did to deserve what she had gotten. She knew being raped, she didn't deserve. Nobody deserved that, not ever.

She pulled into the parking lot, rows of bikes were next to each other as she pressed her bike brake stand down until it clicked. She walked into bar clicking her heels behind her. She felt everyone's eyes staring up at her. They were filled with confusion and pleasure. JB felt a little sickened by all the older men watching her like she was some dog chew toy. She pulled a seat from the bar and sat down. She spotted a guy who her father called Hogeye. She found the name strange. She couldn't really talk either. Her name was Jellybean for fucksake and her brother had her father's name. The Jones names were weird, strange. That's all she knew anyway. She tapped the bar top with her nails, Hogeye turned around watching his eyes widen and heard him groan as he made his way up to her.

"Jellybean what you doing here? Are you trying to get me fired?" He groaned as he poured his customers their drinks. She rolled her eyes as he poured the drinks.

"No, Hogeye. Can't a girl loosen up for fuck sake? I haven't had the most glamorous life. Hogeye just pour be a Sheryl temple." She muttered as she passed him a twenty to keep his mouth shut. He grumbled as he took the hush money. He knew he was going to pay for it later.

"Here's your temple. If I get fired? It's all your doing. Damn you Jones kids like to drink." He mutters as he watches her drown the shot. She couldn't help but laugh. Hogeye rolled his eyes back. She wasn't aware that her brother, Jughead almost died from getting wasted here not too long ago.

Toni was cleaning the shot glasses when she saw Jellybean shooting down shots. Are you kidding me? She grumbled as she set the glass down. This had to be a joke. She wasn't pleased to see the younger Jones here. If only her father knew. His 14 year old daughter was getting tispy at the bar. Sweet Pea looked up when he heard a drunk girls giggles. He knew that giggle from anywhere. JB Jones was the drunk girl. God when did his job get impossible to do.

"Toni, we can't have her here. We let Jughead and the others but. Oh you know Fp will fire our asses if something happens to his little girl." He stated as he leaned against the corner. Toni sighed as she rubbed her hand over her face.

"Yes, I know and if she discovers the serpent dance. We can't let that happen. Cheryl already thinks she's ready for it. I tried to conceive her it wasn't the right choice. You know how stubborn she is." She groaned as she shoved him when she saw him laughing at her. "Pea! This isn't a laughing matter. Fp will have our heads!" She snapped, slapping him across the face. He still felt the stinging left behind as he rubbed his cheek to reduce the pain.

"Fine, I will tell her to leave." He groaned as he marched over to the bar. He tapped on her shoulder. She turned glaring hard at him.

"What do you want? Can't a girl relax in peace." She snapped grinding her teeth as she stood up. He watched her sway back and forth. He knew she was intoxicated now. Shit his job just got even harder.

"Okay, Jellybean. Let's go." He said as he reached to lift her up. JB felt his hands slip on her and recolied, slapping him.

"Get your hands off of me!" She snapped angrily as her hands bawled into fists. She was about to punch him when he caught her hand and dodged.

"Jellybean calm down. I'm just going to bring you home." He stated softly as he reached for her hand. She shook her head violently. Juggie and her dad would be so angry with her. And if they found out she snuck out, oh she would be in deep trouble.

"No! You can't. I snuck out." She shouted over the blaring music. Sweet pea rubbed his face with his hand and sighed.

"Fine, I will bring you upstairs. It's empty, nobody will know you are there. Now please come with me." He said as he grabbed her hand. She relaxed her hand, letting him pull her toward the room. For some reason she knew she could trust him. He led her to the room, placing her in the vacant bed, pulling the covers over her. She smiled as he was about to close the door.

"Thanks, Sweet Pea. Call me JB." She mumbled as she closed her eyes. He nodded his head, closing the door behind him. Oh lord what had he done? He thought to himself.

Betty was baby sitting Aubree and Trevor with the help of Veronica and Cheryl. Her and Cheryl had gotten closer over the last few months. She was the one comforting Betty as she cried as she watched Jughead being resuscitated by the paramedics. She was asked by her mom to watch them well she went over to Jughead's dropping off some cookies she made him, with all the energy she had. Betty was actually surprised by how much energy she had. She would of thought her mom would of been exhausted. But no she was the complete opposite.

Cheryl giggled as she bonded with the twins. She missed her brother more and more when she saw the twins. He was the only good thing in her life, he kept her from falling apart and when he was found dead. She was beyond devastated. He was the only one who accepted her sexuality. He knew about her and Heather. He actually encouraged her to confess her feels toward Heather. Every day she prayed it was just a nightmare. And when she would wake up, he would be right there, holding her as she got too wasted on fourth of July. But when she would wake up, she remembered it wasn't possible.

Veronica was still struggling with the loss of her parents. They weren't dead in any physical means. They disowned her after she exposed them. She was an only child, never had any siblings. When she watched Betty bond with Aubree and Trevor, she missed her family. She wished she had parents like the ones Jug, Arch and Betty have. She was beyond grateful for Alice's generosity. Letting her live with them, treating her like she was her daughter.

"Oh my god, she just smiled at me!" She squealed in happiness. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Betty watched as her best friend and her little sister bonded together.

"Yeah, she's really likes being tickled." She said as she kissed the little girl's forehead, causing a little babble to escape her mouth. Cheryl tilted her head sightly, looking up at Betty.

"Have you talk to Pollykins lately?" She asked quietly, sighing as she saw Betty's eyes gloss up. Nobody had asked about Polly in a long time. Betty didn't know if she was still even at that farm or if she was safe. She was glad that Polly hadn't been around to find out their father was the one who was torturing the town.

"No, she hasn't talk to me. She most not feel safe, even with Hal gone. In mean it was all over the news, it even made world news. It was like the Waukesha case a few years back. And being related to him just makes me sick to my stomach." She stated with a weak smile. Cheryl felt stupid for asking. Of course she hadn't heard from Polly. If she had, she wouldn't be sulking about it.

"Liz, I'm sorry I brought up. Have you ever tried just calling her? I mean she did stop by right for her stuff? I still can't believe she named the twins juniper and Dagwood." She softly stated, stomach twisted when she said the names. Betty smiled at the nickname, her and Cheryl were never close when they were little. She wasn't even aware she was related to her at all.

"No, she never picked up. I called leaving a voicemail about my mom having the twins. But she never returned my text. I wonder if she's mad at mom for being with Fp. Since he you know. I just didn't think she would be mad. Also yeah I'm not a fan of the names either. It just saddens me I won't ever get to see my niece and Nephew and a strange way yours too. Still trying to handle that one too." She laughed, causing the twins to respond like a parrot. Cheryl sighed turning her attention back to the twins. Veronica was too tuned into the babies cuteness to even listen to them.

Just few towns over, in a mysterious looking building, locked with gates, tinted windows, Fp Jones was forced to attend what people call therapy or what he calls it doctors who don't know shit. Nobody was aware that he was secretly going to a therapist to talk about shit and stuff. He wasn't very fond of the idea. It was all Fred's doing and by Fred it was Mary Andrews. She cared a lot about him for some strange reason. He didn't understand how would talking about what has happened do any good.

Fp was guided to a small room with a couch by the window, gazing over the trees. He took his time examining his surroundings. The room reminded him of a principle's office with a big desk and few chairs, Doctor recognitions on the walls. A short Blonde entered the room, holding a clipboard to her chest as she closed the door quietly behind her.

"Mr Jones? What are we doing here?" She sweetly asked taking a seat in her chair. He shifted his eyes away from the window, staring at the little coffee mug on the table in front of them. He rolled his eyes, leaning back against the couch.

"I don't need to tell you nothing." He snarked, darting his eyes back to the window. The Blonde continued pressing her way into his steel exterior blocking his real true softness underneath.

"Mr Jones, I'm here to help you. To figure out how help you deal with whatever has happened. Now please work with me. So why are you here?" She asked, turning him away from the window. He wasn't in the mood for small talk. He didn't have anything to expose to her. It wasn't her business, she had no fucking clue what has happened in his life.

"How is this suppose to help?! There's no amount of words that can undo what has happened!" He snapped sharply, rolling his eyes. She ignored his tone and went on.

"First, let's talk about your childhood. Were you ever abused or neglected as kid?" He turned toward her, feeling her words dig at his heart. How could she possible know? Nobody knew. Not even his best friend. "Ah I see, what happened?" She pressed again. He took a deep breath before spilling the truth.

"I wasn't abused. My parents never had a good relationship to begin with. They were always fighting. Until one day..." He started before the memory started to appear back in his mind. He hadn't thought about that in a very long time. It was something he always tried to keep down, along with his real emotions. She noticed the long pause and urged him to continue, she was aware it was really hard to talk about.

"It's okay,..." she looked down at the clipboard. "Forsythe, you can go as slow as you want." He cringed sightly when she said his real name. He hated his name. His deadbeat father had that name.

"Just Fp, Miss." He correctly softly, tapping his fingers on the desk in front of him. She nodded her head, drawing her attention back to him. "One night, Their fighting got very out of hand, I remember my mom screaming at him. He was of course hammered, slurring his words. I was just grabbing a drink when My father had... my mother to the wall, she looked like she was being choked, he wouldn't move away from her. He became insistent. I watched my own mother pack her stuff and never return. She didn't think about once calling me or even taking me away from him. I was only 7 years old." He explained, feeling numb from reopening the old wounds he had stapled shut for so many awful years.

"That must of been a lot for you. Losing your mother, alcoholic father. Now that we know your triggers. Let's start opening up." Her words shook him. He couldn't believe he just told her the worst memories he had. " Did your father affect you?" He thought on her question. He did turn out just like his father. Booze was a drug to him. It ruined his home, life and his family. He inhaled slowly, exhaling the truth.

"He did have a great affect on me. I was only 10 when I smoked for the first time. When my father kicked me out, I joined a gang called The South side Serpents. I did have some downs and ups, mostly downs. I did meet my high school girlfriend. After 3 years together, things turned to shit. That's really my whole life, Serpents, army and then back to the Serpents." He confessed looking back to the window, feeling the silence overtake the room. She noticed something very familiar. It was like she had heard of him before. Oh right he was from Riverdale, Fp Jones.

"Fp Jones, the leader of the Southside Serpents. Wow, I heard so much about you. I'm sorry about your Son's accident at Sweetwater River. Oh my you really have been through so much." She said with her condolences. He felt his heart pound, stomach twist. She recognized him. She knew all about him.

"Yeah, I guess I have." He sighed wanting to slam the door. He didn't feel like talking anymore, he wanted to disappear not to be known. He could feel her judging him. He knew all about the judgement people from this town have toward Riverdale.

"I know Springfield has a reputation on Judgement. Just be clear, I wouldn't judge you. And it would be very unprofessional to judge a book by its cover. Meaning by book, judging people from Riverdale, isn't really what I do. I'm still surprised you choice here other than another therapy clinic in Riverdale or Greendale." Her voice was kind, pleasant. He thought he could possibly trust her. But knowing how people are, he decided to go short.

"I didn't choice. My best friend's ex wife basically hauled me here, against my freewill. I don't like talking about myself. Honestly, I don't believe this shit works. It's a gimmick to throw people off, stealing people's pure money from their hands." He patronized as he stood up from the blue couch and turned for the door.

"Where do you think your going? We will have a half hour left. Sit, talk." She encouraged willingly. He didn't want to listen to one more foolish word.

"I'm going home to my son, Daughter and my little twins. So if you excuse me, I will be going. He resigned, turning the knob.

"You said you ruined your family. What do you mean by that?" Her words echoed through his ears, she hit somewhere deep. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, more like scathing type of feeling in his gut.

"No! You don't get to ask those type questions! Your not my doctor, your just a person who wants me to spill. Well sorry not gonna happen!" He defiantly snapped , feeling rage radiating through his fingers, conducting into the door knob he was gripping angrily. She didn't seem convinced, he wasn't looking in her direction, shutting down when she asked about his kids.

"Fp, I'm trying to help you. I can't do that if you don't tell me. So now sit and talk." He reluctantly sits back down. "Now what happened?" She pressed once again. He was very ticked off still, it was almost like he was being held hostage.

"Fine, I started drinking when the stress got to me. First it was a beer here and there. I didn't see the problem until it was too late." Then the words came back into his mind. "Gladys, Please don't take her from me. I will change. I promise!" He already felt the burning in his eyes. He rather be damned then this random lady see him fall apart. "After a while my wife or you could say ex-wife, left me taking my daughter with her. Things started falling apart faster then they could be repaired. My drinking got so bad that my son decided he rather be homeless then deal with me and my issues. Once I was finally back in a better condition then I was before. I started to clean up my act, got sober. He came home only for things to turn. You must of the heard about the Clifford Blossom case. Yeah I know confessed but it was only to protect my son." He confessed feeling his eyes burn again.

Dark light of the room, JB woke up with a raging hangover, her head was throbbing, eyes were still dilated. She stretched her legs over the side of the bed, feeling all the blood rush to her brain. Why did she get so drunk? Her dad was sure going to kill her if he ever found out. She glanced up at the clock, shit it's 12 in the morning. She had to get home. She snuck through the door, down the steps and through the back exit of the Wrym. She searched for her bike. It was nowhere to be found. "Fuck" she cursed underneath her breath. She wanted to kick, punch something. Someone stole her bike. Why would someone do that? After examining the rows twice she spots her bike, thick underneath the trees.

"JB, I hope you aren't too mad at me. I moved it so Incase your dad or Jughead came by you wouldn't get in trouble." Someone said behind her. She turned to face the person. There was Sweet Pea standing in the dark light of the shaded trees. She was a little furious, she decided to let it go.

"Thanks, Sweet Pea. That was nice of you. I should get going before they find out or if they haven't already." She sighed turning away from him. He didn't know why her brother or Dad were so protective. He noticed her tone. She almost sounded sad.

"JB, you okay?" He asked as he walked toward her, gently reaching for her shoulder, turning her face him. She wanted to fall apart, she hated feeling helpless. She didn't know how to react to him touching her. She was still very freaked by anybody touching her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She straighten her back. He didn't seem convinced. He could tell there was more to the story then she was telling.

"I don't think you are. JB, what's going on? Why did you freak when I touched you just now?" He asked suspiciously as a concerned look overshadowed his face. She drew her face back a little taken back he noticed.

"There's just things people don't know and don't need to know. Okay?" She forced a smile as she mounted on her bike, placing her feet on the pedals.

Fp had just pulled into the parking lot, shutting off his truck and closing the door behind him. Once in the trailer, he noticed his son was passed out on the couch with a bag full of cookie crumbs on the coffee table. He smirked knowing Alice had stopped by, he could just tell by the smell in the room. Her fragrance still lingered behind, smiling he picked up the bag, brushing the crumbs into the dust pan and throwing a blanket over his son. He had a an okay day, therapy can kiss his ass though. He scanned the trailer, realizing that he hadn't seen Jellybean in hours.

"Jellybean? JB? Jells?" He called all over the trailer. Jughead has heard his dad's calls for his sister and immediately opens his eyes, jumping to his feet. Fp turned back to his son, who was now fully awake."Have you seen, Jelly anywhere?" He asked eying his son worriedly. Jughead turned to his head and noticed he hadn't seen her.

"Jellybean?!" He yelled through out the trailer. There was no response, the Jones started to worry.

Jellybean heard the shouts and calls from outside the trailer. Shit was all she could think as she quickly headed for the window she crawled out of earlier. As she moved the window an inch, squeezing through the slates and into her bed. "Jellybean?" Her father and Brother shouted starting to sound panicked. Jughead took a minute to breathe before he could think what he was going to do. How could he left his 14 year old sister out of his sight? Fp watched as his son grabbed the door knob, turning it to the left. They turned on the lights, revealing Jellybean in bed. A huge sigh of relief escaped through their mouths. Jellybean turned over on her side, facing their worried looked faces. She almost felt guilty for sneaking out, worrying them.

"Dad? Jug?" She faked her confusion, she hoped that they believed it. Jughead noticed a worried scent in the room. When he went to pull his sister in for a hug, he noticed the reek of her breath. Fuck, he mentally cursed. She got drunk, and he didn't even realize.

"Jelly, you smell like a brewery. Now start talking." He ordered clenching his jaw in the now lit room. Fp stared at his daughter in disbelief, yet again he failed. First it was Jug and now his little girl.

"Is this true?" He asked trying to keep his real emotion under lock and key. Jellybean lifted her eyes from the floor, staring over to her dad.

"Yeah... I'm sorry." She apologized feeling the disappointment blazing over her again. Fp was very disappointed in her. He fought so hard to not fall apart. Jug almost died because of alcohol and liquor ruined his family.

"Jellybean, I'm not very happy with you at this moment. Why were at The Wrym anyway? You wanna know why I won't let you or Jug have any of that. It's because it ruins people's life's. Jells, your brother almost died cuz he was stupid and drove intoxicated. You go do this. I know you don't remember what it was like to see me beyond drunk. I wouldn't want you too, Jells." He explained feeling his emotions getting caught in his voice. Her eyes widen in shock, her brother almost died of that reason.

"What? He did." She was in the verge of tears, hearing her brother almost died killed her. Jughead turned toward his sister, feeling the guilt sizzle within.

"I'm sorry, I never told you. Again me and you haven't really talked to each other. I feel like the reason you snuck out was cause we haven't talked." He said with deep regret, eyes were narrowing into his sister's. Jellybean avoided his eyes, she felt sick to her stomach. How could she been so stupid?

"Juggie, I'm so sorry. I won't sneak out anymore, I won't do that anymore. Actually, I was sleeping off my hangover. Can we still go bike riding tomorrow? All of us? Alice included. I really like her." She asked receiving a few unsure looks from her brother and dad. Fp huffed a few breaths still trying to get over the fact his daughter was drinking.

"I guess. It's been years since we all went of a family bike ride. How about you text Betty, Jug? And Jells, why don't we fix up your bike." He suggested as he looked at the clock. It was now 11pm, he was exhausted. Jughead nodded his head and left the room.

Betty finally got the twins down a couple minutes ago. She was exhausted. She was happy that V was staying with them. Cheryl had to go back to Toni's. She said something like Toni's grandfather was making chili and she had to go home. Betty didn't mind. She understood. She was just about to seat down on the couch when her phone buzzes in her pocket. She slips her hand in her back pocket, grasping for her phone, swiping answer.

"Hey, Babe. We are going bike riding tomorrow. Would you like to join? Oh and your mom too. I guess JB really likes your mom." He chuckles, Betty looks over at Veronica face and she nodded back.

"Yeah that seems like fun. I will just tell mom. Maybe we can ask Fred to watch Aubree and Trevor? Also V seems to very excited about it." Betty giggles as she looks over at Veronica who was jumping up and down excitedly like a child getting candy for a treat.

"Yeah I can hear her jumping. Does she even know how to ride a bike?" He asks, Veronica heard that statement and snatched the phone from Betty's hands.

"Yes I do, Jughead. Just because I was rich. Doesn't mean I was incapable. Remember when I did Laundry?" She huffs out, rolling her eyes.

"Yes I do and you complained the whole time. I bet you could borrow one of Betty's sister's bikes. Meet us at the Trailer at 10 am." Veronica's eyes blink.

"Did you say 10?" She asks, Jughead starts laughing.

"Yes princess. Is 10 too early for you?" He mocks. Betty could see how irritated V was getting and takes the phone back.

"We will be there at 10. See you tomorrow, Juggie. Love you." She says before Ronnie rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight, Juliet. Love you." He says before he hangs up.

Veronica was mocking her and Betty got over to her and playfully slapped her on the arm. Alice was in the kitchen when she heard loud slaps in the living room. She stopped what she was doing and headed to the living room.

"What is going on in here?!" She shouted, B and V's eyes shot up and they stopped fighting.

"Sorry mom. We were just fooling around. Juggie invited us to biking riding with him, Fp and JB tomorrow. I already texted Fred he said he can watch Aubree and Trevor for us." Betty explained, locking eyes with her mother's. Alice smiled she couldn't think of a reason to go. It wasn't like she had work. And after those stress filled days, they could really use a fun day.

"Okay that sounds fun. I better get to bed if we are going on morning. I love you, Betty and you too Veronica." She says as she makes her way to the stairs. Roni almost is in tears.

"You love me? Oh wow, thanks Alice. I never thought you cared about me." She confessed, drawing Alice from the stairs and back to her.

"Veronica of course I cared. I let you into my house. If I didn't care, I wouldn't of done that. Hey, don't cry come here." Alice says sweetly as she pulled Veronica into a hug.

After that long day Alice made her way to bed. She got dressed into something more comfortable. She still wondered why Fp hadn't just moved in yet. Maybe she will ask tomorrow. As she rolled over in bed, she quickly sent a text to him.

Allie - I missed you so much today. I will see you early tomorrow. Get ready for me to beat you.

Fp felt his phone buzz on the desk in Jug's room. He was tucking in JB, just like he used to. He slipped his hand onto the desk, smoothly grabbing it, trying not to wake up his kids. He took a left on the corner sitting on the couch. Holding a smile as he saw the text. Oooh she thought she was going to beat him. He will see about that.

S.P Babe- I'm glad you accepted my invite. And you think you can beat me. We will see about that, Princess.

Allie - Your welcome, Babe. And yes I will. There's no seeing it's going to be at the finish line and no doubt about it.

S.P Babe- well game on. I love you, Allie. See you bright and early.

Allie- oh not too early I need my rest, night Babe.

S.P Babe- Night, Allie.

After he sent his last text, he crawled into bed, smiling. This was the first time in months he has been too happy. His daughter was back home, his son was't hurt. There was no more Black Hood. What else could he want more. Well that question wasn't answered yet. He still hadn't proposed and he planned to do it very soon. He shut his eyes as the happy thought crawled in and he felt at peace.


	60. Rebels Gotta Cause Chaos

**Chapter 60- Rebels Gotta Cause Chaos**

Who knew just one bike ride could change someone's life? It can only take one ride to turn a world upside down. No matter the circumstances, it would be and will cause chaos. What's the old say? Rebels Gotta Cause Chaos.

Waking up to the sun rising in the sky. Wind blowing in their faces as Betty, V and Alice knocked on Fp's trailer door. It was 10:00 in the morning. Today was going to be fun. Jellybean heard some knocking at their door, sprung out of bed and raced to the front door, greeting them in trailer. She spotted, Alice wearing something she had never seen before. Alice was wearing a Black Serpent Jacket, knee high socks, and blue Nike's. Not to mention the amount of makeup she was wearing, a soft red lip and greyish eyeshadow. Fp heard his daughter answer the door, he just was heating up some oatmeal when Jughead strolled out of his room, wearing a white beater, shorts and of course to complete his usually look his beanie. He swore his son would never take it off until the day he dies or he meant actually get buried with it.

They start placing their bikes into the back of Fp's pick up, Alice fights the urge to ask where exactly they were going. Jellybean just sits in the back right beside Jug, Betty on her left and Veronica on her right. As the truck starts to move, she watches as the trees pass, sun high up in the sky. Jellybean's phone was buzzing every ten minutes. She tried her best to ignore it but it was driving her nuts. She look over at her messages. She had one from Hanna, another from Zoey. She clicked on Hanna first.

"Forsyia, I'm sorry for calling you that JB. Anyway, where the hell are you girl? Zoe and Luke are going frantic here. We have no idea where you are. Luke has set up flyers everywhere in town. And Here in Toledo it's small. Please answer, love Han."

She wiped her eyes hoping nobody saw the tears in her eyes. She didn't mean to worry them. She just couldn't take the pain anymore. Her mom didn't give a shit. And her mom just proved that months prior. She processed the words and went to next one.

"Jellbell, where are you? Luke is driving himself nuts here. We haven't heard from you in days. Please come home or at least tell us where you are to bring you home, love Zoe Zoe."

She knew her friends and her boyfriend were freaking out. But she wasn't coming home. She couldn't not after she told her family about Jared. She was terrified of what will happen if he finds her or tries to kill her and her family. Lastly she read the one from her boyfriend. It honestly was very hard not to break down.

" I have no idea where you are Babe. I'm going nuts. I stopped by your mother's trailer. Your mom said she didn't see you or she didn't know where you were. And your mom's boyfriend. He said that you left town. Baby, where are you? Please call me, text me or hell write me. I love you so much, JB. Don't forget me. Please come home, Love Lukey. Damn I sound like a child. But still love, Luke. Okay that's better, Love Luke."

She could no longer control the tears as they drove down the road. She felt guilty for leaving him behind. He wasn't the fear she had. He loved her more then her last boyfriends she had. If her father ever found out about the times she had been unfaithfully cheated on. She was sure he would make his own trip to Toledo to give them a piece of his mind. When he mentioned her mother and her mother's boyfriend. She knew her mom was just covering her ass. She lied about where she was. Half of her was grateful that she had lied. The other part of her was angry.

As soon as they pulled up to the park, Jellybean and Jughead jumped out of the car and raced each other to the other side of the park. Fp watched his kids act like nothing had changed. Well besides their ages. Nothing else had really changed between the two of them. Alice couldn't stop smiling at the two. She hadn't seen Jughead smile like that in years. He was laughing and rolling down hills like he was a little kid. Betty and Veronica shared a look. That was saying "what was in their cereal this morning." Jughead couldn't remember a time he had laughed so much that his lungs were on fire. He felt like he finally was at peace. No more Black Hood, Slayer shit. Just them being kids again.

"Didn't we come here for a family bike

ride?" Alice yelled through the rolled down window. Jughead and JB's eyes shot up and they stopped rolling down the hills.

"Yeah, we are coming." Jughead said through a cheesy smile marking his face. He then turned to his little sister. "Right, Jelly?" She looked over to her brother.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She smiled. She turned toward her big brother. "Your just coming have to race me back to the truck. Let's see who can make there the fastest." She said as she took off running back to the truck. Jughead started running after her.

Alice started setting up the bikes, she had worked in her dad's bike repair shop when she was in middle school. So she knew a few things about fixing bikes. Fp watched with an completely puzzled composure on his face. He never knew she knew a thing or actually a lot about fixing bikes. He came up by her and hugged from behind, turning her around and dipping her.

"I didn't know you knew how to fix bikes." His voice was husky, she could feel her legs started to weaken as a swarm of butterflies made her stomach bubble as he whispered in her ear. She gained back her voice, surpassing him.

"There's a thing or two you don't know." She teased as she lifted one of the bikes to ground like she was the Incredible Hulk.

"Oh is there?" He was intrigued, licking his lips as he took her hand into his, smiling like a lovesick puppy.

"Oh yes, Jones." She pressed her finger to his lips silencing him. She mounted on her bike, looking over shoulder. "Wanna find out? You have to beat me to the finish-line." She winked as she started peddling her feet, passing Jughead and Jellybean who were racing one another.

"Oh your on!" He shouted as he went after her. She looked over her shoulder again.

"Only if you can catch me!" She mocked, turning the corner, heading down the path near the water.

He watched as she headed for the path that goes straight to the beach. He decided to take a short cut. He turned around, cutting through the woods. It was less risky. And He knew Alice was known for taking risks. Betty and Veronica didn't feel like racing like life was on the edge. They wanted to take their sweet time watching the birds fly in the sky. Jughead and Jellybean decided to cut the race. They were tired. Betty saw Jughead's signature signal and followed them the other way. Veronica was confused, following her best friend. She was still trying to figure out the short cuts. She wasn't really in the mood for racing. She was just enjoying the family experience. She never really had that kind of time with her parents. She wondered what it would of been like for her parents to be middle class instead of rich, stuck up, criminalistic humans.

In the Andrews household, Fred was a little nervous. He hadn't taken care of a baby since Archie was the twins age. It was also good bonding time with his godchildren. He knew Alice like the back of his mind. If one thing didn't go right? She would have his head. And that was in literal terms not metaphorical terms. Fp was more of the chill one. But when it came to his daughter's. He was on him tighter then a snake curled around his finger. Archie heard little babbles coming from the kitchen.

"Dad wha-" He stopped when he spotted the twins sitting in their high chairs, giggling as his father fed them purée apple baby food into their tiny mouths. Archie knew something wasn't right with that image. "Dad do you realize you just fed the twins baby food and their only a few days old." Fred looked over at his mistake.

"Shit!" He cursed, Aubree babbled as she watched him with her icy blue eyes. He looked over again realizing he had just cursed in front of the twins. Oh he was the worst godfather. "I shouldn't of done that." He mumbled under his breath.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It's not like they are going to remember it." Archie added.

"No they won't." He paused, eyes looking at the tiny creatures. Then he remembered that Alice would have his head. "Alice sure will. She told me if anything went wrong. She would make me feel it." He knew exactly what she meant. He had known Alice for years. She was scary when she was protective. Archie confronted his face as he cringed. He knew how scary Mrs Smith was.

"Uh yeah your right." He sighed, eying his father. "Did they bring anything for us to feed them?" Fred looked up from their faces and over at his son.

"Yeah, there was some formula in the diaper bag, on the dinning room table." He called from the kitchen.

Archie came back with the diaper bag a couple moments later, handing it off to him. Archie picked up Trevor out of his high chair, cradling him in his arms as he cooed. He took the bottled and held it out for Trevor. Watching the little boy's eyes warmed the Ginger's heart.

Alice was now almost to the end of the race. She just had a few more hills before she reached the destination. She could see the the light up head, she could hear rustling coming from the north east point. She had a feeling Fp had tried to take a short cut and was about to catch up to her. Fp saw that she was about to cross. There was no way he was going to lose. He was going to make it. He started peddling faster as the finishing line was approaching. She looked over her right shoulder, hair flying in her face as she sped through the end. She threw her arms up smiling, grinning like a champion.

"So... I win!" She cheered throwing her arms up.

"Good race, Allie." He congratulated as he parks his bike right to her smiling with his approve she felt self validated. She looked around to see if the kids were coming. She didn't see them nor hear them.

" Fp, where are the kids?" She asked as her eyes scanned the area for any sign of them or trace. Fp noticed that the kids weren't near them.

Betty, V, Jughead and JB all escaped on an adventure. They didn't want to win that race as bad as their parents apparently. Jughead was the first to spot an ice cream parlor shop at the end of the sidewalk, he swiftly runs his hand through his air, smiling. He had found food. His favorite thing. Betty chuckled as she watched Jughead dart toward the ice cream. Food was calling his name and that was no doubt. _Jellybean smiled as she and Jug took turns running toward the ice cream shop. Betty walked behind them. She hadn't felt this free to smile in days. She had been worried about Jughead all the time._

 _Walking in the ice cream shop, Betty got herself a strawberry ice cream cone. She grinned as she watched Jughead snake down his chocolate cone. Jellybean got a sponge bob popcil. Jughead looked over to his left, smirking at his sister. Of course she got the kiddiest thing out of all the choices. Jellybean rolled her eyes as her big brother was smirking._

 _"Oh really your judging me, Ice cream demolisher." She laughed as she watched him wipe the left over chocolate that on his chin._

 _"Fine, Jellybean. You wanna play this game." His tone became mischievous as he dipped his pointer finger into the chocolate and flicked it at her. She squealed, throwing her arms up._

 _"Oh you will regret this Forsythes Pendleton Jones III!" She yelled as he ran away from her. He chuckled as he slipped and kept rolling down the hill. She grinned. "That's what you get, Forsythe!" She giggled as he kept rolling the downhill. He rolled his eyes as he stood up from the grass. He noticed he now he had grass stains on his new jeans, sighing he got closer and lunged for her. But he failed and ending up falling on his ass._

 _"Great now I have grass stains on my ass now too!" He cursed to himself, failing to realize he said it out loud. Jellybean watched as he fell on his ass and bursted out laughing._

 _"Awe poor you poor beanie baby." She teased as she held out her hand for him to reach. But that the last second she withdrew her hand back, causing him to fall back down. "You want some ice cubs with that." She laughed as she threw little cubes at his feet, melting from the sun as soon as it touched his foot._

 _"Forsyia, That was so not cool!" He yelled as he dusted himself off. She stared at him amused with his misery._

 _Veronica and Betty were laughing their asses off. They found it so funny. Betty knew this was his payback. Nothing was going to top for JB had done to him._

 _"Payback is a bitch." She smirked as she ate her ice cream cone in pleasure. Jughead looked over and saw who was smirking at him. And damn he felt worn out._

 _"Yeah. Yeah. You win." He groaned as he watched her laugh uncontrollably._

 _"Oh Jughead Jones just upset cause he got he served." Veronica joined in on the hulimation, laughing as his eyes widened. He realized he hadn't told his sister what he told her parents. Jellybean was confused._

 _"What did my brother do?" She asked, raising her brown eyebrows._

 _Veronica turned her attention back to Betty, who was grinning at Jughead, enjoying his misery. Jughead eyed them. "Please don't say anything. Please I'm begging you. I will never hear the end of it." He mouthed. Of course that only made it more amusing to the two girls. Betty held her finger to her chin._

 _"Hmm, what did he do?" She paused, looking directly at him. Jughead's eyes went between His girlfriend and Veronica. He knew they weren't going to drop it. He sighed, burying his face into his hands getting ready for the hard truth being exposed. "He told my mom and Fp that me And Veronica here kissed." Jellybean was shocked._

 _"Jughead!" She exclaimed, slapping him in the chest. He winces as he lifts his head up out of his hands and glares at V and Betty._

 _"I told you guys not to say anything!" He whined again as Jellybean smacked his chest again. "Hey, stop that!" He snapped, she rolled her eyes._

 _"Jughead Jones! Girls kiss it's not news." She rolled her eyes, disappointed in her brother._

 _"In my defense!" He threw his hands up defending himself. "Betty told me while we were having sex." Betty's eyes widen and her face started going pink. Veronica couldn't help but smirk. Jellybean felt a little grossed out. She didn't need to know those details._

 _"Oh god Juggy, TMI!" She exasperated as she covered her ears with her hands. Then she turned to Betty, who was bright pink. "I'm sorry that he exposed to our your secrets." Her voice was sincere and sweet. Betty really appreciated that._

 _"Trust me my brother Chic. He's always on my case." She chimed in. Jellybean chuckled. She knew exactly how Betty felt._

 _"Brothers right." They both started giggling as they got back on their bikes. Jughead cringed at the memory. He knew exactly what Betty was talking about._

 _Deep in the southside, Cheryl was sitting on top of her twin bed, her head laying against the wall, staring at her phone. She was scrolling through Instagram. She spotted pictures that Betty posted. She curiously clicked on the first picture. There was quite a few pictures. Betty was smiling in all of them. That bought a smile on her face as she looked through the pictures her cousin posted. The next was Jughead devouring his ice cream cone and it was all over his face. She bursted out giggling. She was glad that her fiends were having fun. It had been a long time since she had seen any of them truly look happy. It was rare for any of them to smile. She continued to look through all the pictures. She noticed that Archie even posted. It was a picture of Him cradling Aubree and Trevor in his arms. Their eyes were closed. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She flipped to the next and saw that he had placed his letterman jacket as they slept in the pack and play. Could it get any cuter? She didn't think so. She couldn't wait to see them. It only had been a day and she missed them so much._

 _A soft kiss to her forehead drew her focus from her phone and staring at her girlfriend's face. Toni was staring at her as if she was a blossoming flower._

 _"What?" She asked as Toni kept staring at her._

 _"Nothing your just look sexy..." Toni dragged the sentence. "In that Serpent Jacket." Cheryl set her phone down, looking up at her._

 _"And the one you and I argued about - few days ago." She teased as her hand gilded against Toni's soft skin._

 _"Yes, Cher. But now I'm okay with it." Toni stated as she bit her lip. Cheryl watched as her girlfriend bit her lip. She could tell that Toni was very turn on._

 _"Wanna see how good it is when I take it off?" She grinned as she started unzipping her jacket, letting it side off her shoulder. Toni was trying so hard not to give in. They had to eat dinner with her grandfather. But Cheryl was so irresistible._

 _"Babe." She whined, heart pounded as she licked her lips in satisfaction. Cheryl leaned planting soft kisses on her collarbone. She held in her moan as she felt her going lower._

 _"Come on, TT. Just one time before dinner." She tried to wiggle. But Cheryl was so hard to turn down._

 _She started losing the battle. Her hands started roaming in her hair, feeling the instant attraction intensify as Cheryl's tongue trailed down her hips, back. Her long crimson red nails dig into her shoulders as Toni pinned her arms down to her side. She slipped her finger deep in her causing loud muffled moans to escape Cheryl's mouth. Cheryl felt herself getting very hot. She loved the way Toni was touching her. It wasn't their first. They had sex quite a number of times. She almost felt guilty her Girlfriend's grandfather was in the next room over._

 _Once they finished, plopping right beside one another, sweat dripping down their backs, drenching the silky pink sheets. Cheryl was still trying to catch her breath. Toni knew how to make her feel in many ways then one. Toni pulled her closer to her body, hearts pounded in rhythm. Cheryl couldn't help sneaking a glance at Toni's beautiful eyes as she switched onto her side._

 _"I love you, TT." Her voice was still husky from her heart pounding. Toni turned to face her, smiling as she kissed her on the lips._

 _"I love you too, Cher." Her voice was equally husky as Cheryl's. Then there was a loud knock on Toni's bedroom door, stirring their attention towards the door instead of each other's eyes._

 _"Antoinette, dinners ready!" They heard Toni's grandfather shout through the door. Cheryl was surprised hearing her full name. She never told her full name. Toni felt her face flush as she felt Cheryl's eyes burn into her back. She quickly sat up from her bed, adjusting the sheet to cover herself._

 _"Okay we will be right there, Grandpa!" She shouted back, getting up from her bed and redressing herself. Cheryl smirked as she noticed a tiny bruising on her neck._

 _"So Antoinette huh?" She teased as she started throwing her red blouse over her head. Toni rolled her eyes and threw on her serpent jacket._

 _"Yes. That's my name." She said zipping up her jacket. "Maybe I should make you scream out that instead of TT, Cheryl Bombshell." She added as she watched Cheryl's face turn bright pink._

 _"Okay first of all. That's not fair, TT." She whined as she threw her jacket over her shoulders and zipped it up as she slid into her black combat boots. Toni had gotten for her weeks ago._

 _"Whatever. Let's go, my grandfather is waiting for us." She rolled her eyes as she took Cheryl's hand into her's and they disappeared into the hallway._

 _Kevin sat on the bar stool at the Wrym. Fangs was on his left. They had been going out for a few weeks. He hadn't told anybody since what happened a few days ago. He didn't want to take attention away from Jughead. But he also knew that Jughead wasn't a fan of attention either._

 _"Kev, can you stop working for a couple hours? We are here to have fun not worry about school." Fangs stated coming up from behind, shutting his history book and kissing him on the lips. He tried to ignore the pout on his face._

 _"I can't." He sighed as he reopened his book turning to the next page about the civil rights. "I have to do this report before school ends next week. And Mr fermer won't grade it if it's not to full completion." He said as he brushed his hands over his face feeling stressed._

 _"Kev, Babe. Play beer pong with me and Sweet Pea." He tried to encourage him to join. Kevin sighed again turning to face him. He felt defeated. How did he know how to make him feel calm? He just wished he knew how._

 _"Fine." He sighed, earning a cheer from his boyfriend. "One game. Only one game." He signaled his finger up showing him as he put his book back in his bag and took his hand._

 _"You won't regret it, Kev." He chanted along with Sweet Pea._

 _Sweet Pea threw the first ball and missed the cup. Kevin sighed when it was his turn to try. He threw it up and it land in the cup of beer._

 _"Drink!" Sweet Pea hollered over the bars booming music in his ears._

 _He rolled back his shoulders, reaching for the cup and gulp down the nasty beer. He tried to keep a straight face as he suffered. He heard them cheer and chant as he slammed down the empty red solo cup on the old oak table. He shook his head as Sweet Pea and another Serpent cake behind him shaking him. Fangs kissed him again and this time he could taste the nauseating stench of beer reeking off his breath and lips. He knew this was going to be a long day. And the alcohol consumption he was going to regret hours later. Most likely when his hurling into the toilet all night and into the morning or if his father found out. He knew he would be no doubt be grounded._

 _After looking everywhere, Alice and Fp decided that would take a little detour to the beach. The sun was lower in the sky. They had been out all day since 10 that morning. The sky was a pinkish Orange sunset. Sweat was dripping down their backs as they reached the beach. Sand felt warm on their toes as they kicked through it to chase each other. Alice looked over at Fp. She had something to surprise him. He just knew it. With that look in her eye. That usually meant she was up to something._

 _"Come join me." She said as she started discarding her tank top and throwing it over into the sand. He watched her chuck her shirt in the sand, biting his lip trying not to give in. But damn she looked sexy as hell._

 _"Allie. What if the kids find us?" He tried to reason with her. But she was relentless. She rolled her eyes as she pulled down her shorts, throwing into the pail along with her shoes and undoing her hair._

 _"So what. If they see. They see. Come in please." She begged with her puppy dog eyes. She knew how he couldn't resist those eyes._

 _"Fine." He gave in ripping his white beater over his head and onto the sand right beside hers. She looked down and saw him just in his shorts. That wasn't enough._

 _"Nothing but your boxers, Jones." She mocked as she unbuttoned his shorts, yanking them down to his ankles. He felt her hands move down his abs and biceps._

 _He scooped her up into his arms, carrying her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes. She felt his hands squeeze her butt as he held her close to his body. He ran straight into the waves with her on his back and he dipped back. She felt dizzy as he spun her around as if she was a little kid. She started giggling like she had done when she was a teenager. She hadn't felt like this in years. She didn't know how he made her feel this way. He just did. There was no explanation. While was admiring the sunset he picked her up again and threw her into the water. She felt the warm breeze quickly turn into a shock of coolness from the water._

 _"Sorry, Alice that was for undressing me." He smirked as she wiped her eyes. She glared her eyes at him and he chuckled._

 _"Forsythe so not cool." She whined as she splashed water at his face with her hands._

 _"Oh your on, Alice Susanna Smith!" He snapped jokingly as he splashed her back in the face. She ducked down underneath the water. She spotted his legs, lifted his foot and tickled the bottom. He responded back kicking his feet. Which caused more water to splash in her face._

 _"See were full naming now." She tickled his foot again. She knew he hated having his feet tickled and it was driving him crazy. Why did she have to do that? He knew it was payback for throwing her into the water in the first place. She dove under again. This time she jumped on his back causing him to fall face forward into the water. She bursted out into giggles as he wiped his eyes from the excess water. "Forsythe Pendleton Jones II!" She teased as she ruffed with his soaking wet hair._

 _"Alice Susanna Smith!" He mocked again. She turned to face him not even controlling her giggles. "You are pure evil." She nodded her head still laughing._

 _"Come catch me!" She shouted as she was laughing._

 _"Allie, I'm tired." He complained as he started swimming after her. She kept swimming, turning her head._

 _"Awe Fp Jones is a quitter!" She mocked, he rolled his eyes._

 _"I'm not quitting." He said again as she got further out in the water. She stopped to see where he was. She noticed that he was way behind her._

 _"Quitter!" She pressed, heart pulsing as she flipped on her back._

 _"I'm not!"He argued back, still swimming towards her._

 _"Are to!" She mimicked watching his face grow irritated._

 _"Am not!" His voice was a little spaced from how fast he was swimmer._

 _"Are to!"_

 _"Am not!"_

 _"Are to!"_

 _This continued for a couple minutes before he gave into her. They were bickering like toddlers. Alice smirked as he was coughing to catch his breath. She had won fair and square. And nobody could tell her she didn't win fair and square. He caught her with his arms and held her close to his body. She started to squirm in his arms trying to get lose. His mouth was hot on her neck as he held her closer to him. She could feel her heart beating super fast. He could feel her heart beating. His body tensed up as her thigh accidentally touched his dick. He could feel his dick starting to harden. His cock throbbed in pain as her body smushed closer to his. He lifted his arm and slung it over her neck. She felt herself loosen up a tad bit. He could feel her breathing down his neck as he tried to control his throbbing cock. She hooked her arms around his neck and cupped his face with her hands pulling closer to her. Their lips were almost touching. He positioned her on his hip and she wrapped her legs around his waist._

 _As the water stayed still their bodies grew hungry for one another. She craved him and he craved her. It was simply science. She started to feel his hand sneaking underneath her bra unclasping the hooks with his two fingers as he slowly guided it down her arms and into the water. Neither of them cared if it sunk to the bottom or if she would have to go braless. All they cared about was each other. His hands quickly ripped off her panties. They were nothing special. Just an ordinary pair nothing special. His hands traced down her back causing her skin to grow goosebumps. She sunk her mouth into his neck, sucking softly and then all intensity the next movement. His finger slipped into her clit. Moving in a swirling motion causing her to scream out his name. She gripped on his body tighter as he penetrated into her. Her moans became more eager with each and every thrust. His body jolt with electricity as she stroked his cock. He felt like was about to release. Electrify his body with hers. His tongue trailed down her hips. She grabbed his butt and pushed him in farther causing her to scream his name again._

 _They haven't had sex since before she gave birth to the twins. It felt so good. It was hard since they woke up every morning with cries and making trips to their rooms to calm them down. It wasn't just them who was waking them up. Betty and Jughead would also take turns to let them sleep. It was important to get sleep when the babies were sleeping. At least what they read on the internet._

 _After they drop down into the water, panting as their chests were still rising up and down as their heart rates were still sky high. Slowly their heart rates started to go down. Their breathing started to regulate as they laid on their backs. It wasn't their first time having sex at a beach or water for a fact. There were sex hungry teenagers and they had sex mostly everywhere you could think of. Couches, beaches and their spot. They were very horny back then. And apparently still to this day. Alice turned to around facing him still energized. Fp looked up at the sky and smirked to himself._

 _"We better find the kids." He said as started swimming back to the shore. His boxers were soaking wet. He knew for a fact that Alice had no bra or panties either._

 _"Yeah we better." She said as she wished she had least kept her shirt on. She stared swimming back. Her arms were already heavy from the bike ride and now the sex. She was very tired and sadly they couldn't take a nap._

 _When they finally made it to the shore. Alice was shivering. She was freezing and cursing herself for daring to do that. At least at home she wouldn't be cold afterward. Fp threw on his white beater over his head and pulled it down over his abs that he caught her staring at. He gave her a look" we just did. Chill horny Allie" She knew he was right. She didn't want to get caught by the kids. She knew how embarrassed the kids were when Fp caught them almost doing it in the supply closet at the hospital. She couldn't help on being horny. Now that she wasn't pregnant her body was still returning to normal making her emotional and more horny then usual. She threw on her tank top and fixed her hair. He pulled up his shorts and button them up. His body was tired. But also satisfied. Alice saw the Betty, V, Jug and JB walking down the beach._

 _After they looked everywhere for them. Betty was exhausted. She wanted to go home. But for some reason she was craving s'mores and puggie pies. To be exact strawberry filled ones. Jughead spotted his dad and Alice standing in the sand. Their hair was soaking wet. Maybe they went for a swim._

 _"There you guys are. We looked everywhere for you guys." Alice said as she eyed them with her eyes. Betty couldn't help but notice her mom wasn't wearing her bra anymore._

 _"Uh mom, where's your bra?" She asked pointing to the nipple showing a little too much for her comfort. Jughead tried his best not to stare. Alice's eyes widened as she realizes what her daughter saw._

 _"Oh I was swimming and the strap snapped and sunk to the bottom." She lied to save her ass. Fp covered his mouth with his hand hiding his smile._

 _"Oh that's weird." Betty stated as she raised her eyebrow having a hard time believing her mother's answer. She wasn't dumb. She knew her mom was having sex. She was mentally cursing and cringing. Fp noticed to the uncomfortable silence and decided to speak up._

 _"Where you guys anyway?" He said changing the subject. His eyes shifted between the three of them. Jellybean was the first out of the group to speak._

 _"We went to an ice cream shop." She smirked at her brother who was rolling his eyes._

 _"Yeah we went for ice cream. And then we went looking for you guys." Jughead informed as he looked up at the sky. The sun was going down now._

 _"The sun's going down we should head home. We have a long drive." Alice butted in as she started to mont back on her bike. Fp wasn't sure how Alice was going to ride without panties but that was beyond his control._

 _"Allie, do you want to walk the rest?" She laughed and rolled her eyes. How could he suggest such a silly question?_

 _"No slow poke we aren't done ,mister." She teased as she poked his nose. Betty, Veronica and Jellybean groaned. They were beyond tired and didn't feel like racing anymore._

 _"Mom—" Betty was caught off by her mother._

 _"Nope we are not quitting. We are not quitters like..." She pauses again looking directly at Fp who was rolling his eyes. "Fp here." She mocked as she got on her bike. Jughead and the girls were all confused._

 _"I'm not a quitter, Alice." Fp complained as he rubbed his hands over his face._

 _"If you say so." She cut in again. "Come catch me!" She hollered as she took off._

 _Fp sighed and got back on his bike and went after her. Jughead wasn't going to race. He was hungry again. Betty got back on her back following her mother and Fp. Veronica started heading back too. Jellybean and Jughead sighed heavily and looked each other._

 _"I'm hungry." He whined as he rubbed his stomach. Jellybean chuckled and rolled her brown eyes._

 _"Of course you are, Juggie." She teased as she rode down the hill. Jughead following right behind thinking about Pop's burgers. Maybe they will have that for dinner or Alice's cooking. That sounded better in his opinion._

Eventually they made it back to the truck, legs sore and very hungry stomachs. Mostly Jughead, he had worked up an appetite. "Pops for dinner?" He smiled as Alice looked over to the review mirror.

Alice watched as his smile caught her attention to the review mirror on the dashboard. She was about to nod but then her phone dinged in her back pocket. She slide her hand into the pocket, swiping the screen to see a message pop up on her screen.

Freddie- I'm having brats and beer at my house. Just a few friends. Wanna stop by?

Oh Fred, She thought as she pressed words into her phone. His invitation was so inviting. She and Fred recently rekindled their friendship. They had a rocky friendship after she hurt Fp really bad and stopped talking to him and Fred.

Alice- Sounds fun. I will tell Fp, Jug and the girls.

Freddie- See you soon. I have to get back to my Brats before they burn.

Alice- Oh Freddie, be careful. I don't need to do something I might regret later.

Freddie- I promise you won't. I even have tequila here. Just the way you like it.

Alice- On my way!

Freddie- Knew that would work. You have always been a sucker for tequila.

Alice- Shut up.

Freddie- It's true.

Alice- Whatever, Fredrick.

She placed her phone on her lap, eying Fp. He turned to look at her. He was confused why Alice was looking at him that way. He had no more energy to do that again.

"Slight change in plans." He looked at her, examining her tone as his hands remanded on the steering wheel.

"What slight change, Alice?" His voice was calm as he flicked his turn signal on and turned down the road. Jughead looked up staring cluelessly as his father.

"Yeah, what changes, Mrs A?" He asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow. This caught Jellybean's attention. Veronica and Betty had passed out. They were exhausted.

"Alice, what are you smirking about?" She asked as she caught a smirk appear on Alice's lips.

"Fred, he's having brats and beer and invited us over for dinner." Alice stated as she turned her head to face the Jones kids.

"Sounds like a plan." Fp chimed in as he focused his eyes on the road and started to change direction.

They should of turned back. Fred's was a bad idea. Alcohol was never a good sign. He should of know something was going to happen. He felt stupid for thinking it was a good idea. He shouldn't of gave in to her. Everything started to crumble. Who knew that one drink would make your world come crashing down. He should of know. He should of know, he kept repeating in his head. Parties always have alcohol. Mistakes would happen. But he wasn't aware at the time it would be his mistake on coming. He should of said no. Why did he give in? That's all cause he wanted to have a little fun. He had been wrong. So wrong. It was such a bad idea. But he couldn't change the results now.

Pulling into Fred's driveway with his pick up revving loudly jolting Veronica and Betty from their sleeping slumbers. They opened their eyes and realized that their weren't home. They were sitting in Fred's parking lot. Instead of asking why. They just unbuckled their seatbelts and hopped out of the truck. Archie and Fred were standing on the front steps smiling as they greeted them. Alice smirked as Fred handed her the bottle of tequila. Fp smirked at Alice's reaction she popped the cork opened and chugged from the bottle. Oh it was going to be a long time. He was the only one who couldn't drink. Well besides the kids. But he knew they would sneak some anyway. He walked into the house taking a seat on the sofa in the living room. Music was blaring. Alice was giggling. Maybe he should cut her off. But knowing Alice that wasn't going to be easy. Betty was taken back by all the noise and her mother's drunken giggles overpowering the music. Mr Andrews was handing out the brats and the beer. It didn't taste good in her opinion.

Luckily she knew that V hid some wine coolers in Archie's closet. Veronica followed B to Archie's room. As the door opened they smelt the overpowering smell of cologne and sweaty gym clothes. The girls pinched their noses as they opened the closet door. She pulled out few wine coolers out. Cherry for Cheryl. But Cheryl wasn't there with them. A mango and strawberry. Betty knew the last time she got drunk was ages ago. She hoped she could hold her liquor this time around.

Then the door opened, Ronnie quickly snatched the bottle from Betty's hand and hid the rest behind their back. She thought instantly it was Mr Andrews. But it was only Jellybean and Jughead. "Guys what are you doing in Archie's room?" Jughead asked looking at Veronica and Betty suspiciously. Veronica sent Betty a look.

"Oh Veronica couldn't find her earring she lost." Betty lied as she stole a glance at Veronica. Jughead didn't seem conceived. He could smell the liquor in room. He walked over to them and snatched the bottles from Ronnie's hands.

"Smuggling in drinks huh?" He joked and Jellybean rolled her eyes.

"Hand me one." She earned a glare from her older brother. "Come on, Jug. Live a little. Alice is full on drunk. Dad's sober. I think I even saw Fred sneak a few sips of her tequila." She chuckled at the thought. Fred Andrews wasn't a fan of alcohol and now he's almost as drunk as Alice.

"Fine. Put it in a solo cup. Dad will have my ass if he finds out. And I'm not taking the fall. I already got in trouble for the Wrym incident." He grumbled as he gave in to his sisters pleading.

The night turned in chaos quickly after few too many heard about the gathering. Betty saw her cousin walk in the house, Toni was on her left and Kevin and Fangs were on her right holding solo cups. Betty was a little tipsy nowhere near close to drunk as her mother. Alice was stumbling. Fp was watching the group. It was so packed. He guessed that the Serpents found out about the gathering and decided to show up. It was too loud. He needed a break. He opened the back door, closing it behind him. He hadn't had anything to drink. He wasn't going to jeopardizing his life for one night. He had kids to think about and Alice. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. He had been waiting too long for this. And he was finally going to do it.

Things were moving way too fast for Alice. She was so drunk. She felt like she was going to puke. She knew Fred's house like the back of her head. They had many parties there when she was still close with Mary. She remember the time she, Hermonie and Mary got so drunk they jumped into the pool from his roof. She wouldn't forget the fear in his eyes as they jumped. She was pretty sure he thought that they wouldn't make it. But they surprised him. She missed her best friend. She hated that Hiram changed her. It wasn't fair. But she also felt betrayed by her as well. She used her. And hurt her family in the process. She took a left to go to the bathroom. But she was too drunk to realize that she made the wrong turn. She opened door her eyes met with Fred. He was shirtless. His eyes widened as he quickly threw his shirt back over his head.

"Alice, what are you doing in my bedroom?" He slurred as he stared at her. She was in shock.

"Oh I was trying to f-ind the bathroom. I took t-he wrong t-urn." She slurred as she stumbled walking toward him.

"Alice, that was another door down." He watched her starting to sway. He tried his best to not stumble as he approached her. "Here let m-e help you." He stated as he tried his best not to stumble as he put his arms around her to keep her steady.

"I'm such a mess." She sighed as he sat her down on his bed." "My daughter almost caught me and Fp having sex in the water." He chuckled at that. He knew that Fp and her had some strange places where they like to have sex. It grossed him out.

"Oh wow, Alice Smith hasn't stopped having sex at beaches." He teased, earning a slap on the arm. "Ow!" He whined.

"Oh shut up, Fr-edrick." She slurred as she fell on top of him.

When she fell on him. He didn't have time to react. She caught him off guard. He was too off balance to catch her. They both fell onto the bed. They were giggling at first but then. Something happened. It was something they both would regret. They were looking into each others eyes. And then lips touched. They didn't even know what they were doing. Soon they were in the bed. It was too late. They had fucked up. Hearts were going to break.

One person wasn't aware of the problem. He went outside to take a break from the party scene. He saw his son drinking. He wanted yell. His son wasn't drunk at all. He went up to his son, snatching the drink from his hands. Jughead looked up and saw his father's furious eyes. "What is this?!" He shouted as he shocked the part goers. Betty saw Fp and she immediately knew they were in trouble. Toni shook her head in disappointment.

"Dad, that's not mine. I was ho-lding it for someone." Jughead stammered as his eyes traveled to the floor. Fp wasn't in the mood.

"Then who's was I—" He was caught off by an another voice.

"It's mine." His eyes traveled to the voice. He was completely stunned.

"Kevin?" His voice was full of surprise. The Keller kid was drinking.

"Yes Mr Jones." He said softly as he looked down ashamed.

"Everybody out!" He shouted, everyone started to head for the door. Cheryl and Toni started to leave too. "No you two stay! And you too Keller!" He stopped them and they stood frozen.

He looked around the room and noticed that Alice was no longer in sight. Jughead noticed that Betty was right next to him. Jellybean was on the other. Veronica was next to Archie. Archie was getting ready for his dad to whip him. Betty noticed everybody was in the room besides her mom. She swallowed before speaking. "Where's mom?" Fp looked around again. He felt a little worried.

"Alice?" He started yelling as he ran into the kitchen. "Everyone spread out. Look outside or on the block. I don't care. We need to find her!" He shouted as he ran his hands through his hair frantically.

Betty started looking around the room. She didn't seen her mom anywhere. She looked in the kitchen and didn't see her either. Jughead searched outside and still no sight of her. Archie noticed that his father wasn't there either. He started to head for the stairs. Fp and the others followed. When they made upstairs they opened all the doors. Still no sign of her.

Fp thought maybe she fell asleep somewhere. That's what he hoped. His stomach started to twist. He didn't know why. He heard moaning coming from the other side of his best friends door. He first thought that it was Fred getting it on with some chick he met at the party. He opened the door, eyes widened. His heart dropped to his stomach. Pain all around his body. Everything hurt. "Alice?" His voice was shaky.


	61. Shenanigans Of the Chaos

_**Chapter 61- Shenanigans Of The Chaos**_

 _"Alice?" His voice was shaky._

 _Alice heard someone say something. She started sobering up. She opened her eyes and started freak out. Oh shit she didn't. No she would never do that to him. She then realized that the person she was making out wasn't her boyfriend. She felt some drunken high school chick who was sleeping around. And then she realized who was kissing. It was Fp's best friend. She's fucked. Fred noticed who he was kissing. Oh fuck. No no he hadn't meant this. She and him broke apart._

 _Fp got more angry as he saw who it was. It was his fucking best friend. He felt so betrayed. His best friend. Fucking Fred Andrews. His best friend since he was a little kid. He was so hurt, angry. His jaw slacked as he saw them jump apart. His jeans were pulled up over his waist. That didn't matter anymore. He saw his girl fixing herself. His heart felt shattered again. Yet again he felt broken. This time it wasn't Hal Cooper. He never imagined anything like this. They were happy hours ago. What happened? What changed? All he knew is that he was on verge of a break down. She saw his face and immediately started standing up. She was still drunk but not half as much as she was before. "Fp?!" She saw him start to leave. "No! No! It's not what it looks like?!" Even though she knew darn right that it was what it looked like._

 _He stood frozen as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jughead broke through the crowd to get to his father. And what he saw made his blood boil. No that wasn't even the word. He placed a hand on his dad's shoulder. His dad started to weaken. He didn't have a thing to drink. But he felt like he was drunk. Betty halted and turned to look at Fp. His eyes were broken. You could see his true pain behind his brown eyes. Fred started standing up trying to make peace. "Fp please—" He was caught off by Fp slamming him into his bedroom wall and pinning his arms to the wall. He was trying to break out of the hold but his hands were too strong._

 _"Shut up, Fredrick!" Fp snarled as he tightened his grip. "Was this your plan? To get my girl drunk and fuck her?!" He shouted as Alice cried in the corner of the room._

 _"No, no, Fp that wasn't it all. We just got t-oo drunk I swear." Fred stammered as his grip got tighter. Fp couldn't even look his best friend in the eyes. It just hurt too much._

 _"Go!" He snapped, loosing his grip._

 _"Fp—" Fred was caught off again._

 _"No, I said go!" His friend stayed put. "Fuck this, I'm leaving! Come on Jughead, JB we are going home!" He snapped shoving way through the group._

 _Jughead sighed as he gave Betty a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled sadly at her. Jellybean knew now they shouldn't of gone. Archie was shocked and angered by it. He looked over at Jughead. Giving him "I'm so sorry look". Jughead nodded back and gave him "it's not your fault look". Alice started to walk over to them, she grabbed his arm as he tried to yank away._

 _"No, please Fp. I'm sorry. I was so drunk. We shouldn't of came!" She was begging him to stay._

 _"Yeah we shouldn't of! Was it all cause you wanted to see your fuck buddy?!" His voice was cracking as he insulted her. She was hurt by the comment. But she knew that was what it looked like._

 _"No, Baby. It wasn't like that. I would neve-" he rolled his pain filled eyes._

 _"You did with Hal!" She froze as he yelled that name. It haunted her. It was all her fault that they broke up in the first place._

 _"I know and I'm so sorry about that. I was stupid. Just please talk to me. We can work this out." He laughed at that. It was all comical now._

 _"Work things out?! You think we can work this out after what you did?!" He snapped again feeling the burning in his eyes intensify._

 _"Baby—"_

 _"No, there's no more baby! I'm done. You fucked it up yet again, Alice!" He hissed as stormed away._

 _Everyone stood there stunned. It all happened so quickly. It was quicker then a lighting strike. Betty came into the room calming her down. Her mom was sobbing uncontrollably laying against the wall. Veronica helped get Alice up from the floor. She couldn't stop sobbing. Fp was in the living when he spotted his twins. He wanted to badly to take them home with him. He didn't want to go home. The lady she broke his heart. He almost killed himself. Yet again he was in the same situation. He had a ring. A ring he spent a fortune on. Well with Betty and Veronica's help. He sent her a quick text._

 _Fp- I'm taking the girls with me home. Make sure Alice sleeps off her hangover. And just keep this between you and me. Make sure that she doesn't drink too much. And be safe._

 _He felt his phone. The reply was so heartfelt he felt his eyes burn as he sat in the drivers seat waiting for Jellybean and Jughead._

 _Betty- Okay I will tell her when she wakes up in the morning. And I'm so sorry how things happened. I should of kept a closer eye on her. She's sleeping. Uh Fred I mean Mr Andrews brought us home. He had Archie drive and he says he's very sorry. And he also know that it might be impossible to go back to the way it was. Being drunk was no excuse. He shouldn't of done it. And he also told me to tell you to not drink. He's still your best friend even if his not yours. And don't hurt yourself._

 _His eyes burned at the words. He knew his friend was truly sorry for what happened. He just felt very hurt and all he wanted to do was drink the pain away. But he knew as soon as he picked up the bottle. He wouldn't put it down. He would lose his kids and his self-respect. He didn't want to cry. He heard the back doors open. He didn't bother moving his eyes toward the back. He just put the keys in the ignition and drove off. His eyes burned as the long silent trip back home. He hated feeling broken. Jughead knew his dad was hurting. He could see the pain in the review mirror. His dad tried his best to hide it. But it was noticeable._

 _Once they arrived at the trailer, he shut off the truck and slammed his bedroom door. He looked around his room. He was struggling not to grab a knife. He wasn't the same teen age boy he once was. He looked in his top drawer. He spotted the rose gold diamond as tears streamed down his face. He wasn't going to chuck the ring this time. It cost way too much to toss. Maybe he would pawn it for a new home. But he knew that ring was perfect for her. Was he suppose to wait another decade for her? He didn't think he could. He knew he told her it was over. But that's not what he wanted. He laid down in his made bed with the ring sitting on his bedside table. Maybe shutting his eyes could make the pain more bearable. It only made it worse. Fire touched his soul. She was the fire. And he let her get too close._

 _The next day, Jughead woke up to the dead silence in the trailer. He spotted Jellybean she was sitting on a chair at the end of the table. School was about to end. In toledo school ending the day she left. Breakfast wasn't made. The trailer didn't reek of booze. It was strange but it brought a hopeful smile to his lips. But it vanished when he saw his dad's bloodshot swollen eyes enter the kitchen. He could tell his dad was crying. He felt a punch to the gut it wasn't fair. His dad didn't deserve this. After everything he did for her. She does this to him. He was angry for his father. He knew his dad was having a hard time trying to take life by the horns. Or in snake metaphors. He wasn't handling the barrel of snakes very well._

 _Alice woke up in her bed. Her head pounded. She felt alone. She didn't remember going home. And then she started getting flashbacks in her head. She saw her kissing Fred. His hands were in her hair and hers was in his. She instantly had the urge to vomit. She threw the covers off and took off to the bathroom. She was throwing up everything in her stomach. Until she felt empty. Her hangovers were always the worst. But she used to have Fp to help her with them in high school. She grabbed her phone and tried to text him. "Fp, I'm so sorry about last night. Can we meet at Pop's to discuss this?" There was no reply. Her heart jeered from the guilt. She had really fucked up. She wanted him so badly. She wanted to be his wife. Be the one who he talks about to everyone. She was sure he was shit talking her. The whole town would know by sunrise._

 _She made her way to the kitchen, where was met by Betty and Veronica. She saw the disappointment in their eyes. Even if they tried to hide it. She knew. Betty spotted her mother and fought the urge to slap her mother. She was so angry. She couldn't help on thinking about what he said to her. She told him that she would look out for him. Her mom sat down at the table and planted her face right into the table. She could hear cries. She stood out of her chair and wrapped her arms around her mom. "I- I will never get him b-ack." Her mom sobbed into her arms. "He won't even return my text, Betty. I should of never came. It was a mistake. He's probably take the twins from me and say I'm unfit mother." Betty rolled her eyes at that comment._

 _"No, he wouldn't. But your right you really screwed up. And just give him time. You did shatter his heart in front of all of my friends." She snapped as her hands clenched, her mom winced. "Yeah all my friends saw. You didn't see the look on his face. And it got worse when he saw Mr Andrews in the bed with you. I don't want to discuss this anymore. I'm going to Jug's and don't dare follow me and V." She stated as she headed for the door. She turned back to her mother and pointed to the counter. "There's coffee to make your hangover go away. And don't ask why I know. I'm not really in the mood to speak with you." She said as she slammed the door behind her and V._

 _Alice's eyes flinched at the coldness in her daughter's voice. She didn't know what to do. It wasn't like she could talk to him. He didn't want to see her or speak with her. She didn't blame him. She wouldn't want to speak with her either. She wanted to be in his arms again. She regretted hurting him. She walked the the counter and poured her cup of coffee. It only made her eyes burn as it slid down her throat. She threw her cup and it smashed into pieces. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She screamed at her top of her lungs. It was hitting her. It was over. There would be no more night cuddles, kisses on her cheek when he surprised her. She started smashing more plates. She didn't care about the price at all. She just kept grabbing plates and smashing them. "I love you, Allie " That's all she heard in her head as she snagged her arm. A piece of glass hurt her. She looked down at her arm. It was a deep cut. She winced as she finger got too close. It burned as she tried to clean it with hydrogen peroxide. She quickly realized it was way too deep. Now she was cursing fuck for a different reason. She had to get someone to help._

 _She dialed his number. But no answer. She could taste the blood in her mouth. She dialed Betty but nobody answered. She didn't want to call Fred but he was her only option. She was really cut bad._

 _Ten minutes later, Fred came to help her. He saw glass shards everywhere. He was concerned. Did she try to do what Fp had tried to do? He was scared. He helped her up from the floor. He arrived at the hospital. The doctors said it was a minor cut. No veins were cut. Alice was thankful for his help. "Thank you. I tried calling him. And then Betty. But she didn't answer." He nodded his head as she started cry._

 _"Hey, Hey don't cry. I have known Fp a long time. He will come around. I'm sorry I was so drunk. I shouldn't of took advantage of you. And so were you. We didn't—" Her face flash to horror._

 _"Oh no God no. We didn't do that."_

 _"Oh that's a relief." Then there was a pause. "We would have we done that?" He cringed again._

 _" I - think we probably would have." She stopped cause her lungs started filling with tears._

 _"Alice, you are like a sister to me. And now things are fucked up. Honestly I think he will forgive you. But I doubt he will forgive me." His voice was full of pain. She could feel his pain._

 _"Fredrick, I don't think he will. Did you see in his eyes. He was fighting back the tears. I should just go home." He grabbed her hand._

 _"No, you can't—"_

 _"Why can't I?!" She shouted._

 _"Alice, I can't let you. Cause you will try to hurt yourself." She stared at him in bewilderment._

 _"I wasn't trying to do that, Fred." Her voice was soft._

 _"Then why were you throwing plates?" His voice was soft. He didn't want to yell._

 _"I was angry alright now leave me alone!" She snapped as she ran outside and called a cab._

 _Fp felt his phone buzz and he saw it was her. He hit ignore. He was in so much pain. Jughead saw the tears in his dads eyes. "Dad?" He lifted his head and turned to look at him._

 _"Yeah Jug?" His voice was all filled with pain. He could hear the pain. It broke his heart._

 _"Are you okay? And be honest Fp." Betty asked as she watched the older man._

 _"Yeah I'm fine." She looked him in the eye. "Okay no I'm not okay. She broke me. She fucked my best friend. And how am I suppose to live?!" That statement brought chills to her. She knew about his past on suicide and suicidal thoughts._

 _"Fp, please don't do what I think your doing. Your much stronger then you put yourself out to be." She was begging. He was avoiding eye contact. Jughead saw the look in his eyes. It told him something. He rolled up His father's sleeve and saw a angry red cut._

 _"Dad." He gasped feeling his eyes burn. Another gasp escaped his mouth when he saw two others. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" He wasn't yelling. It was calm._

 _"Well since drinking the pain was out of question. I did this." There was a numbness in his voice he could hear it._

 _"Fp— She was interrupted by a knock on the door._

 _Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Fp started walking to the door. He was surprised and a little angered by the visitor. "Alice?" His voice was full of hatred. Her eyes looked dead._

 _"Can, I Please come in?" She asked hoping she would get a yes._

 _"What the hell are you doing here?!" Betty snarled as she spotted her mother. "I told you not to come here!" She hissed as she glared at her mother. Jughead saw the tension and grabbed Betty back._

 _"No fighting." He warned still a little furious._

 _"Alice what do you want? Wanna tell me you love Fred and never wanted me?!" Fp's tone was harsh and she knew she deserved it._

 _"No, no not at all. I wanted to apologize for my actions last night." He stood quiet and she started to break inside. "I know your angry and want nothing to deal with me.-" She was caught off by another voice._

 _"Alice, why did you run off?" She turned and wanted to slap the guy. She saw Fred Andrews. What implacable timing. Fp noticed his ex best friend and the anger returned._

 _"Oh so now you two are fucking?! That's just great. You can have each other!" He hissed as he saw Fred Andrews._

 _"Fp, no that's not why I came, Man. Please let me talk." Fred tried to recommend himself._

 _"Well you have a shitty way of doing it!" Fp snapped trying to his best to control the pure rage in his body._

 _"Fp, we never slept together." He softened his glare._

 _"So are you telling me if I wouldn't of found you guys. You would have?" His tone was no longer angry it was more sad then angry._

 _"Fp—"_

 _"Fp, just—"_

 _"Just answer my question?!" He snapped at the avoidance._

 _The shakes of their heads was enough to knock the wind out of him. He wished he wouldn't of ask that question. His heart kept breaking as he fought the tears. "Well now I know that you guys are perfect for each other. Get the fuck out of my face!" He forced his eyes from crying._

 _"Fp, please don't—"_

 _"Don't break your heart like you did mine?!" She nodded. "Well I'm sorry I can't do this." He tried his best not fall apart. "God I trusted you! And you break me. And not once! twice! Twice Alice!" His voice was starting to crack._

 _"Don't Fp, I love you. It was a mistake. I can't handle my life without you." Her voice was cracked. "I lied to you, Fred. I was going to." His eyes widened not sure what she meant._

 _"Alice you lied. You were trying to hurt yourself. So your telling me if I wouldn't of found you. You—" Fred caught himself off._

 _Betty's head was spinning. Fp was crying. He didn't want this to happen. "Allie, you were going to—" He was sobbing now. She nodded her head eyes just as hard crying._

 _"Mom, oh god." Her eyes were filled with tears._

 _They all sat and stood in silence. Tears rushing down their cheeks. "Fp, I'm so sorry." Alice sobbed as she held her close. "I know I won't be forgiven. And if you don't want to deal with me. I completely understand. I hurt you too many times. What I did was unforgivable. Fred was your best friend. I should of listen to you when you told me to cut down. I'm so so sorry. I just want to let you know. I love you so much." She said as she broke out of his grip and walked to the door._

 _It wasn't one heart that broke. It was two. He wanted to go after her. His feet were frozen. She was in her car about to drive off. She knew it wasn't the pain. It was the love she would miss. Why did she have to get so drunk? Everything was just fine before they went to the party. "Wait?!" She heard a voice. She turned her head to see Fp standing in front of her car with his hands up._

 _"Fp, what are you doing?!" She shouted as she started to turn her car off._

 _"I can't let you go! Yes I'm still hurt and angry. But it's not worth losing you. You were drunk and yes what you did was unforgivable. But I can't let you go. I'm more hurt then angry. Fred might take sometime to rebuild with. I know your excepting me to let you go. But I won't. I love you too much. Alice Susanna Smith I will never let you go! The last time I did! I lost you. And I won't have that happen again." He rambled as she got out her car._

 _She ran into his arms. Tears were running down her cheeks. Betty, Veronica, Jughead and Jellybean and Fred too from the doorway. They knew that his love for her was too power to let go. It would of killed him. Fp was stunned as she into his arms. He held her close to him. His eyes were bloodshot. He was still in pain. And it would take him awhile before he could trust her and him again. He hated that his best friend was the one who ruined his life. He only ever thought that he would have to battle for her with Hal Cooper. He never thought that his best friend was going to be the one who would snatch her. He knew Fred didn't love Alice. His heart belonged to Hermione. And it hurt him to see his best friend hurt. She chose him over Fred. Everyone was still hurt and betrayed by Hermonie. She hurt them all in different ways. She broke their trust and used their friendship against them as a weapon. He didn't think he could ever forgive her for that. "Oh god Fp. I'm so sorry. I will never ever do that again." She cried into his shoulder._

 _Veronica felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She excused herself and went back into the trailer. She didn't recognize the number. She pressed ignore. But then it buzzed again. Who wanted to get a hold of her? She clicked the button and held it to her ear. "Hello?" She listened to the quiet silence before it was broke._

 _"Veronica." She recognized the voice and gasped in shock._

 _"Mother?" Her mother hadn't spoken to her since she exposed them._

 _"Mija—"_

 _"Don't Mija me. You disowned me! Cut me out of your life like I was nothing to you!" She snapped as she felt her eyes water._

 _"Veronica just listen to me. I'm hear to warn you."_

 _"Warn me? Planning to make anymore destruction in Riverdale? In prison?" She was confused but also mad._

 _"Veronica please listen. Your father is very angry you got him thrown In prison. He has the Ghoulies paid to attack and hurt you. Please warn Alice and Fp for me. They will get the Serpents in line. I only did that under you father's orders. I love you so much Mija." Her mom sounded so honest it was hard to distinguish if she was being honest or not._

 _"The Ghoulies to hurt me?" She was scared._

 _"Mija, please stay strong. I love you so much baby girl. I found a way to get me free. I just have you get so dirt on him. He set me up. He was using my Affair with Fred Andrews against me. He was going to kill Fred. He helped Hal. And then he said I did to. I need you, Veronica." Her mother's words were twisted her stomach._

 _"Mom, why didn't you tell me months ago? I would of just got him put in prison not you. Your words really hurt. I was sad for weeks. Alice had her baby and Jughead recovered. Then His sister came and stirred the pot. She was raped by her mother's boyfriend. She tried to commit and she drowned in Sweetwater. Jughead found out and he helped her. Only get got pushed under. He's all fine now. And now Alice and Fp had a drama." She heard her mom gasp._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"She got very drunk last night and ended up making out with Fred in Fred's bedroom. Fp found them and it got very out of hand quick." She explained as she looked outside to see them still hugging._

 _"Oh god. Are they okay now?"_

 _"Yeah everything was figured out. Fp he's still hurt and a little angry. But he made up with her. He didn't want to lose her." She stopped and paused. "Did you know Fp was known for cutting?" She heard a gasp._

 _"He didn't no he didn't." She heard her mother's panicked tone in her voice._

 _"No didn't do that. He's fine. But he did cut himself. You miss them don't you?" She couldn't see her mother nodding. She hadn't hear her mother's voice in ages._

 _"Yes I do. God I wish I would of teamed up with you. How's things going at home?"_

 _"It's been very rocky. But Alice's twins are the cutest. And yesterday before the chaos exploded. We were on a family bike ride." She heard a chuckle from the other line._

 _"Family bike ride. Wow that sounds like fun. I'm glad you like it there. But please help me. I know I hurt you and I don't deserve to be forgiven. But I need you Ronnie. Tell everyone I'm sorry."_

 _"Okay will try."_

 _"Bye baby girl."_

 _"Bye mama." The line went dead. She felt tears burning her eyes. It was great to hear her mother's voice._


	62. Riverdale Fathers Curse

_**Chapter 62 - Riverdale Fathers's Curse**_

Cheryl was stunned still. She was in Toni's trailer. She was still trying to get over the events of last night. She didn't expect to see that. "Cheryl we have to go to the Wrym. A Serpent meeting." Toni stated as she zipped up her jacket.

"Why? What happened?" She watched as Toni's face turned serious.

"Hiram Lodge." Toni hissed the name.

"What did he do now?" Cheryl grumbled as she threw on her jacket.

"He paid the Ghoulies to hurt Veronica." Cheryl was boiling. "He's mad that she in-prisoned him. And now that's why he paid to hurt her." Cheryl was very angered by that statement.

"Oh hell to the no cherry top no he's not." Cheryl shoved her way to the door. Toni was just as heated. "I'm bring my bow." She rolled her eyes at that.

"Cheryl, no archery right now. We aren't attacking yet." Cheryl grumbled to herself as they made it to her car.

"Fine. But I won't be happy about it." She groaned as she shut Toni's car door.

After the conflict at the trailer, Veronica knew she had to tell Fp. She stepped out of the trailer, meeting Betty's and Jughead's concerned eyes as they saw her reddened eyes. Fp and Alice noticed and broke the silence. "Veronica, are you okay?" She nodded her head still stunned by what her mom said.

"I just got a call from my mother. She was warning me that Dad was very pissed and he's paid the Ghoulies to attack and hurt me." She fell into sobs as Betty wrapped her arms around her soothing her from the heart wrenching sobs escaping her throat.

Jughead's face turned into a scowl as the Lodge girl was comforted by Alice and Betty. He knew it was very diabolical of Hiram Lodge. He thought he wouldn't have hurt his own. He knew Hiram was a bad, vindictive man. But this just made him look callous, soulless. It was almost like Hiram, Hal and Clifford were destined to be the most hated father's in the town Riverdale. Fp was still in his own thoughts. What did he mean paying the Ghoulies to hurt and get revenge on his daughter.

"Daddy?" A small voice broke through the crowd. He turned toward the voice and a soft smile marked his lips.

"Yes?" He softly answered back. Jellybean smiled softly as she approached the chaos.

"Is Ronny okay?" Her voice was full of concern for her newfound friend. She grew to like Veronica. She was a good friend to her brother. Fp started to walk over to his daughter, his smile had faded. That caused more worry in her.

"Dad, I'm asking you to be honest." She eyed her father hoping he would tell her the truth. His face remind the same. Cold and strong. Not letting any weak force take over. "Why would her father want to her? I thought dads were suppose to love their children and not —" she was caught off by her father's arms wrapping around her and holding her tightly.

Fp didn't want his daughter to cry. He saw the tears forming at the brim of her eyes. He knew she was scared. He would never let anything happen to her. He already failed once. He should have fought harder for her. Maybe not drank her away. He ruined his life by nursing that bottle. He shouldn't have used it for stress reliever.

"Jells, there's no way on knowing. He was just a bad man." That didn't make Jellybean feel any better. She bit her lip trying to control the rage burning within her heart. How could someone be so cruel? To their own blood? Unfortunately she had heard about the Riverdale Fathers's curse. That's a curse between the Dads in Riverdale.

"He needs to burn in Hell." She caught her father's scowl at the language. "Sorry mom always swore around me. It's sorta imbedded in me." She apologized softly as she broke the embrace and wiped her eyes softly trying not to irritate the area even more. "Riverdale Fathers's curse." She muttered underneath her breath.

"Riverdale's Father Curse?" That caught his attention. "What are you talking about Jellybean?" She could hear the confusion in his voice as he stared at her little brown eyes.

"Yeah, Jelly what curse?" Catching her brothers attention and causing everyone else to tune in.

Jellybean drew a breath. She could feel the eyes on her. It almost made her feel intimated. "It seems like the Dads Of Riverdale have been cursed. First Clifford then Hal and now Hiram Lodge. Doesn't all seem like a curse?" Betty knew what she meant.

"Like the fathers her are destined to be evil." She joined in. She still felt hollow from what her father did to this town. Their town.

"How would we change the curse? Is it like the blossom curse?" Alice chimed in.

"Well. Hal was a Blossom and So was Clifford." Betty reminded as she felt her heart rate speed up.

"Betty, are you sure we can?" Jughead broke the silence. He always felt like he was cursed. Like things were meant to happen. Being kidnapped. Having a drunk as father. It all seemed like a cursed luck to him. Betty looked over at her boyfriend smiled as she walked up to him and cupped his cheeks in her small palms.

"Juggie, don't you remember what you said to me?" He nodded his head. "We are not our parents." She then turned toward her mother and Fp. "No offense." She lightly chuckled as they joined in.

"Oh Betty, not taken." Her mother joked as she curled into Fp's chest. He smiled as he felt her warm up his chest. He was still in pain from what happened a couple days ago.

"Betts, it's fine." He chuckled in responded as he held Alice closer to his chest. He felt her respond by wrapping her arms tighter around his waist.

...Twenty Minutes Later...

Alice was waiting near the stage in The Wrym. She couldn't wait to give some ideas. She hadn't felt this alive since she was in high school. Way before she met Hal and everything turned to shit. She missed those days. When everything was less complicated. She knew she had Fp and wasn't going to let him go. She had left him go once and wasn't going to let that happen again. Yes she fucked up and cheated once again. This time was worse then other time. She felt sick to her stomach by what she had done to him. If he didn't find them. It could have been a lot worse then what it turned out to be.

Fp on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about what she had done. He knew he said he would get over it but what they did really burned him to the ground. And the fact that he had to see it with his own eyes. Or if he hadn't came. It would be a whole different story. Another thought occurred to him. Was Alice in love with his best friend? They were always close. He got the occasional glances in her direction. Was Fred in love with the love of his life? That thought scarred his heart. He didn't want that to be true.

"Dad, Toni just texted me. They are in their way." Jughead interpreted his thoughts as he sat in his office chair.

"Oh that's good." He answered back softly still stuck in his thoughts. Jughead noticed the tone his dad used and knew something was bothering him.

"Dad, are you okay?" Fp looked up and shook his head out of the thoughts. "You seem upset. Is this about what happened?" He cringed at the thought.

"I don't know, Jug." His tone was soft. " She broke me. And this isn't the first time she has done that. I don't think I can trust Fred ever again." Jughead hated how his father sounded. He sounded so broken.

"Fp, please don't hate me. I heard the news and I wanted to see if you needed help." Fp looked over at the voice. He didn't know how he felt.

"Fred?" His tone was no longer angry more confused then anything. "I have a question and I need you to be honest with me. And I need the truth. No sugar coating it."

"What is it?" He hated having to even ask the question.

"Are you in love with Alice?" His words were all serious. Fred knew that it was no longer a joke. He had fucked up. He heard the tone and felt frozen. Did he feel something for her? He didn't think he did. "Have you ever felt like this toward her? He could hear his best friend shattering.

Her lips on his. Hands in hair. Familiar feelings. He once felt a crush on her when Fp first introduced them to each other. It was short. It didn't last long. He gave up. He knew it was time to reveal. "Once I had feelings." The silence grew hungry. He could feel the tension slicing in like a knife into butter. "It was when I first met her." He saw a pained look appear on his face.

"So your telling your feelings have returned?" Fred shook his head. Fp sighed in relief. He approved and appreciated the honesty.

"No, Fp. They haven't. It was a crush Fp. I would never betray your t—" He stopped himself. He knew he already had. He betrayed him. "Fp, I'm so sorry. I hope someday you can forgive me. I shouldn't have gotten drunk or had a party." Pain coated his voice.

"Okay..." Fp sighed as he brushed his fingers through his hair. He then got closer to his ear. "I was hoping you could help me. I was planning on writing Alice a song. When I propose to her. I was thinking in a few weeks. I might not be over you and Alice hurting me. But I know I can't stand being without her, Freddie." There was hope in his voice.

"Maybe you could get the pussy cats to sing a song." Fred suggested lightly easing his way back.

"Fred that's so cliché. I want to blow her away. I doubt Jug would do it. But I was hoping he could sing too."

"You want me to sing?!" Jughead exclaimed softly as he was shushed. "Dad, you know I don't sing. That's not me." Fp rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Jug. Alice would love it. Or maybe I could have Betty sing." Jughead nodded his head to that suggestion. Betty was a way better sing then he was.

"The Fred Heads." Fred chimes in. Causing Fp to burst out laughing.

"Oh those were the times. The shagging wagon with Alice and Mary." He laughed as he took a gulp of his Pepsi. Alice wouldn't allow him to drink. And that was a good idea. If he drank. He wouldn't know if he would stop.

Jellybean was over by the pool table minding her own business when her phone buzzed. She snuck her hand into her purse and swiped the screen. She wasn't expecting to have so many texts from her boyfriend.

"Babe, please tell me where you are? I worried sick. It's been weeks since I last saw you. Did I do something wrong?" She felt her heart break. Why couldn't she just tell him? Why was she doing this to him? He's a sweet guy. And loves her. Why can't she just tell him? Was she scared? She was terrified.

A tap on her shoulder made her body respond with shudders. She felt exposed. She could tell it was a man's hand. She just didn't know who. She thrusted around facing the intruder. It was only Sweet Pea. "Can you give a girl a warning?!" She hissed as she brought her hand to her heart still feeling trapped.

His eyes stood frozen on her. "JB are you okay? Why do you always get so jumpy?" Sweet Pea asks softly as he looks to her for an answer.

She inhaled gathering all her thoughts. Could she trust Sweet Pea? She wasn't sure if she could. Instead she responded by a snarky comment. "Geez Sweet Pea?! I get your name is Sweet Pea But your very annoying and can't take a hint!" She insulted closing herself down. He can't know. Nobody was supposed to know. No one else knew she was raped. Her boyfriend didn't know. She felt like she was betraying him.

Sweet Pea could tell she was hiding something deep within her. He wanted to make her feel safe. He didn't know what she has been through. That didn't mean he couldn't care. She was a Jones. Fp Jones's daughter. She was beautiful. Damn't Sweet Pea stop that. She's 14, he mentally cursed himself. He slowly regained his thoughts. "JB tell me what's b—"

"What's the plan?!" Cheryl hissed as she strutted into the bar, heels clicking their way to hell and back in just on strut. "Come on guys. Hiram Lodge is a worthless pig!" She snapped her jaw in place causing Betty to stand right to her.

"Cheryl, we have to find out where the Ghoulies are hiding out." Betty pointed out. Jughead took in the word. His girlfriend official was a serpent. He tried to protect her and ended up in failure. Toni agreed nodding her head.

"I remember when Me, Jughead and the younger Serpents took Penny to Greendale. She set up camp there. We better get ready. It's going to be a long night." She advised strongly. Fp wasn't sure that was the best plan but he went along with it.

"Toni and the young Serpents take base." He said as he eyed his son individually. "Keep your sister safe. And Jellybean your just look out. Don't dare try to pick a fight with that order. You here me, missy." He felt his daughter roll her eyes as she took off with the rest of the Young Serpents.

"Fp?" That stirred his eyes back. He saw Alice. "I know you didn't want me to fight. But you need me. Smith needs some Smith time." She argued. He rolled his eyes back and scoffed.

"No Alice! Your not getting hurt. I don't need to lose you. Hiram wants blood for his daughter. And I won't let him take you down in the process!" He yelled as the emotion got caught in his throat.

She could hear the heart break in his voice. He truly didn't want anything to happen to her. "Fine. But your going to regret making Smith antsy." She snapped as she stormed away leaving him with his hand over his face.

He was worried. He had every right to be. The Ghoulies were a nasty gang. They didn't stop fighting to keep loved ones safe. No this gang had no love for anyone. They are cold heartless criminals. There was a lot to be worried for. The Ghoulies's Leader was still enraged by the fall through of a deal street race. He was cursing himself for even letting his son step foot on Ghoulie property.

Once they stepped out on the field. Their eyes met with one of their own. Betrayal entered and sliced deep with in their hearts. Penny Peabody was standing with a bat tucked at her side evil smirk crossing her face. "Oh Jones. You heard. Where's Lodge?" Her voice was cocky and snark.

Fp saw his son starting to step forward. He forced himself in between his son and Penny who was cackling evoking more hissing to come from his son. "Watch it, Peabody?! Lodge isn't here. Do you think we're that dumb to have her fall into your snake infested trap?"He threatened.

Penny took two steps forward getting too close to his face. Twirling her knife in her two fingers. "No, your just dumb for falling into our trap in the first place. Hiram wants his daughter to pay for what she has done. And since she's not here." She paused looking Straight at Betty. " she will have to do." Fp's blood was sizzling. Of course they went after Betty.

"No!"

"No?" She laughed as she inched her blade close to his neck. "Grab her!" She shouted.

There was a scream. "Let go. You pesky Drug-lord!" Betty screamed at the top of her lungs. Jughead's blood was boiled.

"Why Penny?! Why become them? We were a family!" He snapped as his fist clenched.

"Pennywise wanna be let her go before you regret it!" A raged voice snagged through the dark.

"Alice Cooper or Should I say Ace the Smith." Penny laughed as she placed the steel against Betty's arm. Alice was not having it. She knew Fp wouldn't be happy. But her daughters life was at sake.

"Yes and let her go before you get my wrath!" She snapped as she tackled Penny to the ground, snatching the knife from her grasp. "You messes with the wrong Mama Bear! Now let my daughter go now!" She screamed as she held Penny to the ground.

"Fine have her. We found someone better!" She laughed as she pointed to Jellybean tied to the chair, tape crossed her mouth as she wrested to get lose.

Fp was in disbelief. His daughter of course. How did they find her? Jellybean wanted to cry. Her arms hurt so much. She kicked and kicked so much until something was inserted into her. It made her sleepy. And when she woke up. She was tied in this chair. He was fighting back the tears. Betty was still sobbing as Jughead held her close to him. Jughead couldn't believe what he was seeing. Alice felt sick to her stomach. She saw the way the leader watched her. It was like she meat to him. She knew all about the torture she was put through. Sweet Pea couldn't watch anymore. Something struck when he saw her face. The feeling got worse when Malachi moves his hands all the way down to her jeans. He knew exactly what was going to happen. Jellybean knew what was next. He was going to rape her. In front of everyone. How fucked up was that? Fp bit back a dry sob as the other Ghoulies held him back, he was thrusting around trying to break lose. He didn't want to this. His little girl had been through enough. He couldn't watch. He felt hopeless. Betty watched as the scene unfolded. She knew this would push Jellybean over the edge.

Sweet Pea threw himself at Malachi. Tackling him straight to the ground. His rage shook his body as he punched him in the face. The Other Ghoulies let go of the others. Jughead didn't watch. He just moved through the chaos. He saw a opening and charged through. He spotted his sister who was frozen in fear. He untied her quickly and picked her up in his arms. Jellybean felt like she couldn't move. She could hear the awful words they had called her before they drugged her.

Sweet Pea fought for his life to keep the others from joining. He held his blade in his shaky raged hand and pieced it through one of Ghoulies skin. Alice snuck into the Chaos when Fp wasn't looking. She had to find Penny. She wanted her blood. Jellybean was like a Daughter and so was Veronica. When she found Penny. She was alone. She was talking on the phone. "The deal was done . Now where mine cut!" She heard Penny bark out.

"Easy. Peabody. Patience. You have to get rid of Alice first. That will only trigger Fp and he would lose the battle. Betty would lose her touch and Veronica she will compile with me. To only be wrathed on." She could heat Hiram laugh Diabolically.

Back outside the Chaos. Fp noticed that everyone else besides Alice had made it out. He looked over to his left. No sign of her. He turned to Jug who was preoccupied with taking care of his girlfriend and sister. He didn't bother asking where she was. He knew. He just had to find her before it was too late.

He scanned the area as he walked his eyes scanned every section. Where she could she be? Then he heard a scream.


	63. The Locket That Kept Too Many Secrets

**Chapter 63- The Locket That Kept Too Many Secrets**

FP's heart was racing as he sprinted through the thick fog. He could feel his legs growing weak. He had been frozen in fear for too long. More screaming became for clear. He couldn't tell who was screaming. He knew he told Jughead to drive Betty and Jellybean home. So it couldn't be them. He picked up his pace and turns for the clearing. He spotted blood. So much blood. He was freaked out. Where's Alice? He hadn't seen her since the brawl broke out. Sweet Pea did a number on the Ghoulies. He was worried the amount dead. He didn't want Sweet Pea to go to prison. "Alice?!" He shouted as he felt his heart jumped to his throat.

"Chillax Jones. I'm fine." Her voice shocks him. He threw his arms around her and pulled her close. "Fp, we should go." She urged. Something made him stop in his tracks.

"Alice, what did you do?" She didn't meet his eyes. She kept staring down at the ground. He could feel her nervousness in between her fingertips. "You killed her didn't you?" She slightly nodded. He looked down at her face, he could see the anger still boiled up in her. "Oh dear, Alice. This isn't good." He sighed as he grabbed her hand into his. She snatched her hand away from his and glared at him.

"She messed with my family, Fp! What was I supposed to do?! I wasn't going to let her get away with it!" She grumbled as she felt his eyes grow wide.

"Allie... that was dangerous. You didn't listen to me. I told you to leave it alone. Damn Alice sometimes you are very stubborn!" He yelled as he fumbled with his phone.

"Fp, who are you calling?" He didn't answer. "Fp I swear if you turn me in I'll—"

"No, I'm not turning you in. I was calling Fred and Betty to tell them I found you." He explained as he lifted her into his arms and into his truck.

"Are you mad?" He just stayed silent as he put the keys into the ignition. She knew he was disappointed with her decision. She could go away for a long time for what she just did. If she got caught.

"Alice, you committed a felony. You could get caught. Did you wait until after she was off the phone?" She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Of course I did, Fp. Do you think I'm stupid? Actually don't answer that!" She snapped as she opened the truck door and hopped out.

"Alice, I'm just worried about you. You could have been hurt far worse." His voice was full of concern.

He opened the door to let her in, Betty, Jughead, Veronica all swarmed around them. Veronica was the most worried. When they told her what happened. She knew it was all her fault. It was her responsibility. She got them hurt. When she saw the blood all over Alice's face and clothes. She knew something happened. Betty noticed as well. Jughead and Jellybean both started thinking more happened then they were told. The amount of blood on her. And it didn't seem like she was cut or hurt anyway. "Mom?" Alice turned her head to face her daughter. "What happened? Is that your blood?" She could hear the nervousness in her daughter's voice.

She was about to say something but then Fp stepped in. "Nothing you need to worry about." Jughead looked over at his dad in suspicion. Something happened. He was going to find out. One way or another.

"Are you sure Dad? I wouldn't want you to have to spend another year or 20 years in shankshaw." He replied with his voice inching with more suspicion. Jellybean turned toward her dad with her eyes wide.

"Dad, is that true what Juggy just said?" Her Dad couldn't look her in the eyes. "Oh wow. I can't say I'm surprised." She snapped before stomping upstairs and slamming the door to Betty's room hard behind her.

Fp glared at his son. "Why did you do that, Jug?" He was hurt his son betrayed him.

"Dad, just tell me you didn't do anything to hurt anybody?" He hated the way his son was looking at him. It made him sick. He didn't kill or hurt anybody. Even as much as he wanted to.

"No Jug. I didn't do anything." His eyes lowered to his feet. He then looked up. "Though it's nice that you think I would." He said staring his son in the eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower." Alice interrupted before heading upstairs.

She left them behind as she shut the bathroom door. She reached over to the bathtub Fossett. Flashbacks started making way back to her. The gun she stole from her daughter's room shaking in her hands. When she grabbed the soap to wash off the undesired blood off her body. She could still hear the painful screams in her ears as she pulled the trigger. Penny was dead. And it wouldn't be long before everyone in town would know. She could spend her rest of her life in prison just for protecting her daughter and her newest arrival of an family member.

Fp heard the cries coming from the twin's room. He felt like a shitty father for not really spending time with his kids. Aubree was laying on her back crying. He walked over to the crib, scooping his little girl in his arms. Aubree cooed softly against his chest as he rocked her in his arms to calm her from her cries. "It's okay Aubree. Daddy here." He softly whispered into her ear. She responded by yawning. The way she yawned, she looked just like her mother. She had the cutest features of Alice. It made him happy to spend time with his daughter after such a horrific event he had today.

Jellybean couldn't sleep. She kept remembering what happened to her back in Toledo. Her mother's boyfriend had his hands on her back, holding her down. Each time she closed her eyes. The image kept playing in her mind. His body crushing hers. She felt like he was stapled on top of her. She was tossing and turning violently as he pulled himself in. She could feel him still. She started screaming. And screaming. Before she knew it. Someone was by her side comforting her. "JB, it's me, Alice. It's okay. Your okay." The soothing voice coached her back. She opened her tightly squeezed eyes to see Alice's. She looked tired. She didn't mean to wake anybody.

"Alice?" She softly whispered with her heart still pounding in her chest. She felt Alice's hand on her back, flinching back. "Sorry it's just people touching me. It's hard since what happened to me." She saw Alice's head nod. Alice knew exactly what she was feeling. Being a victim of sexual assault she knew.

"It's okay, JB. I understand. Tonight most not helped." She watched her nod slightly. She decided to change the subject. "JB your dad did spend time in prison. He didn't do the crime. He was just protecting Jughead." Jellybean's eyes started to water.

"Oh god. I feel like such a bad daughter. I didn't even give him time to explain himself." Her voice became shaky. "And I feel like a bad girlfriend too." She mumbled but Alice caught it. Jellybean has a boyfriend? Since when?

"What do you mean?" Jellybean gasped once she realized she said it out-loud. "Why would you be a bad one?" Her head was spinning. Her dad, brother had no clue.

She took a shaky breath. "His name is Luke. I left him behind when I came here. He had been texting me. He's worried. And I don't have the heart to them where I am. It's dangerous if I do, Alice. People could get hurt. And if he finds out about what happened. He might get hurt too." She collapsed into tears in Alice's arms. Alice listened carefully to her. She had no idea she had a boyfriend and friends who are worried for her. "He even put missing posters up all over town. I feel like shit for not telling him where I am." Alice held the girl in her arms, calming her down.

After a few minutes Jellybean finally started to calm down. "Here's what your going to do." Alice explained the plan. "Your going to tell them you're okay. That's the first step. And when you're ready. Maybe invite them down here." Jellybean smiled at the idea. She loved her friends. And her boyfriend was her world. She trusted him so much. Like with her life.

"Thanks, Alice. I'm so happy I can finally have someone who can relate to me. My dad just looks at me. I don't know if he feels bad for leaving me there. Or if it's the fact for this reason." Alice knew that Fp was having a hard time with the fact his daughter was back. He didn't know how to handle news. He was devastated when he found out she was assaulted.

"I'm sure he's just having a hard time figuring out how he's going to protect you. He told me about finding you drunk." Her eyes widened at the mention. Her father talked about that to her. "It's not right to drink your feelings away. That happened to your father. And he now struggles with sobriety." Jellybean knew all about that. Her father told her that his drinking took over his life and ended up losing his family because of it.

"Okay. I'm very tired now, Alice." Alice could hear the tiredness in her voice.

"Oh yeah sorry. I'm going to let you sleep." She softly apologized before closing the door behind her.

After she exited the room. She was walking down the hall. When she spotted her love was sleeping in the rocking chair with Aubree in his arms. He looked exhausted. She softly walked into the room, toes meeting with the softness of the multicolored carpeting in the twin's room. Her and Fp struggled with the colors of the room. They couldn't figure out between blue or pink. So they picked mint green with a grey tint. She scooped Aubree into her arms, cradled in a tight hug. She could see her skin in her daughter. It reminded her of herself. She wanted her kids to grow up with a father like she had. She missed her family. She wondered if they still cared about her after Hal made her cut them out. She did it. And hearts were shattered not just hers. Her parents couldn't look her in the eyes as she shut the door on them forever. She set Aubree back in her crib and grabbed a blanket and covered Fp up with it before closing the door behind her.

In the morning, she decided to make a call. She didn't know if it was the best idea. She still hoped they cared. Or even if they loved her the same. She picked up the phone and dialed the number. Her hands were trembling so bad. She kept mumbling to herself. "They don't.

Don't bother even calling." She heard a click before someone uttered a response back.

"Hello?"

"Is this the smith's?" Her voice was trembling just as bad as her hands.

"Yes it is." Phew it was them. "Who's calling?" She could tell by the tone it was her mother. Memories started flowing back like flashes. Her parents taking out for ice cream on fridays. Going to the park with her best friend and family. The dog she begged her parents for. It took years for them to finally give in. She had to take care of the mutt herself. She called her shadow. Because her coat was dark as a shadow. And when she hid. You could tell she was as dark as her shadow herself. Her thought was interpreted by a soft echo. "Hello?"

"Oh sorry. My names alice—" before she could finish the phone went click. Her own mother hung up on her. She felt her eyes burning. She knew it was too could to be true.

Then something weird happened. "Alice? Is that you?" Her mother's voice went soft. She could hear the hurt in her own mother's voice. She cleared her throat.

"Yes Mom it's me. I'm so glad you answered."

"Alice, honey are you okay? We heard about Hal. Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I didn't see how evil he was." She felt her lips quiver. Her mother sounded so guilty. Her mom felt guilty. But it wasn't her fault.

"Mom, it wasn't your fault. Hal he ma-de me cut you guys out off my life. He abused me for years. Tortured me constantly. It was awful. This went on for twenty years." She could hear her mother's sniffle. "Mom don't cry. I'm okay. I'm with Fp again." She heard her mom cough.

"Fp Jones? The one who's son and daughter almost died a few days ago?" Her voice didn't sound judgemental. It sounded like she was concerned. "Allie bear, are you happy with him? And don't lie. I know you never stopped lying. Also I know that baby you had wasn't Hal's." This threw Alice off. What does she mean she knew?

"Wait you knew?"

"Alice, I saw him in that baby boy. Also I overheard Hal telling his family. He sounded like he was going to kill you. Before I could warn you. They saw me and made me compile. Otherwise they would have killed Fp." Her mother's shaky confession had Alice's in tears.

Her head was spinning with the new information. Hal was going to kill Fp. Oh god. Her head was killing her. "Mom, can I speak to daddy?" She hadn't said the word Daddy. In such a long time. Since she left them behind for her new life.

"Of course sweetie. I will go get him."

Before she knew it. She heard her father's soft callous voice interrupt the silence. "Alice? Your mom told me. Why didn't you call earlier?" She could hear the despair in his voice.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have listened to Hal. He was awful to me. He abused me, Daddy." Tears fell down her cheeks as she wiped her cheeks.

"Alice why didn't you tell me? I would have stopped you from marrying that bastard. I heard you have two more kids."

Alice smiled at the foul language from her father. It had been so long. She missed him so much. "Yeah I do. Polly and Betty. Polly's 17 But she has twins. Betty 15 going to be 16. And that baby I had. He's 24 and his name's chic." She told her father.

"You kept him?" She could hear the happiness in his voice drag out. "I thought the sisters took." He sounded confused. She could tell he didn't quite get what she was coming from.

So Alice clarified. It broke her heart to even think about her time at The Sisters Of Quiet Mercy. After all those years, she couldn't stand to even talk about it. It was something she didn't want to ever relive. She already felt guilty for sending her oldest daughter there. It wasn't like it was her choice. She was demanded to do so. Hal Cooper was vindictive, mapulativce and controlling. If you didn't do what he wanted it was going to be World War Three if you didn't comply with him or anything he had control of. For Alice it was the want. The need to be somewhat success. To get out of the Southside. He took advantage. Made her think differently. Charged her look for her to fit properly. She didn't want to relive that awful, dreadful time she had spent in that nunnery.

With shaky breaths she began to close her eyes and think of anyway to safely explain herself without giving too much horror away. The true horror she had been through and had to face. It was time to face the music. The white colorless world. She could still feel the steel bars as she banged her palms against when she was told she "misbehaved". But the truth behind that was she was asking for extra water. And they explicitly told her she was the devil and Christ wouldn't accept his child with a sin to god. The sin they were talking about. Child out of wedlock. It wasn't her fault she was here. She was forced beyond against her will. Her will to live. If anything she wished for her life back. She hated, despised every little or binomial thing about that torture chamber.

She could remember feeling like the stone cemented walls were closing in, shutting out the true meaning. She didn't even remember what a beach looked like. So when she was allowed to escape to the hidden beach. She was the happiest. All she cared about was getting out and maybe seeing her baby again. When her baby was born. She remembered screaming for the end of her life. Having your child ripped from your arms and feeling the pain slice down and stabbing you in the heart. Regaining her strength. She swallowed the watery salty tears down her throat. It tasted like the salty ocean.

"Dad, the sisters did take him. He came to look for me this year. I was kidnapped by Hal and tortured for days. Fp saved and he was shot." She could hear her father's gasp.

"Is he okay? I know how much you loved that boy. You guys were together for three years. I thought you were going to end up together. But then you started dating Harold." She noticed the name was iced with disgust. Her parents never liked Hal. For many reasons. And maybe those reasons were valid.

"Yes, Dad. He's okay. There another thing I need to tell you. I had twins. And Fp's the father. We are very happy. Things have been complicated by Hal being the Black Hood. He took fp's son and held him hostage. And months later his daughter came back from his first marriage. She turned up pregnant." She heard a scoff. "Dad isn't not funny." She scolded her father.

"Well payback is a bitch." He replied, she rolled her eyes.

"Here's the thing. He's daughter was raped by his ex-wife's boyfriend. She tried to kill herself in a river. Jughead his son. Who's dating my daughter. Jumped into the river to save her. Only the currents were too strong and pulled in down."

"Oh god. Are they alright?"

"Yes. It has been very hectic here. I also ended up breaking FP's heart." Her throat hurt.

"What happened, sweetie?"

"I cheated on him with Fred Andrews." She broke into sobs.

"Alice, why he was such a great guy for you. Unlike Harold. He treated you right. And I thought he would be guy. I would give my daughter away too. And ended up walking you down that ile." She could hear the resentment in his voice. She didn't mean for him to miss out.

"Daddy, I'm sorry you didn't get to walk me to him. I was drunk. Very sloppy drunk. Why am I even telling you this? You hate me." She cried even more as she burnt the pancakes. She had to throw them into the garbage.

"I don't hate you. I could never. I was just hurt when you shut us out. I missed my grandchildren's life. I never got to see my only little girl. How do you think I could hate you? I could never." Her heart melted by the words.

"I love you, Daddy. I hope you can visit me. I live in a nicer house but it's on the outskirts of the south and Northside. I bought a new house after Hal attacked me and Ianded in the hospital."

"Of course I will visit. We don't live in Riverdale anymore." She frowned at that. "We live in Arizona. Your grandma got very sick and we inherited her old house after she died. We didn't have your number to tell you."

"Grandma Carol died?" Her voice broke. She was so close to her grandmother. They spent summers in her pool when she was a young girl.

"Yes, She did. It was a year after you moved to the Northside." Her father's voice was cold again.

"I'm so sorry."

"Alice we have to go now. But don't forget we love you very much." She could hear her mother echo in the background.

"Oh okay. Um well talk to you later." She said before clicking the end button, and she wiped her eyes. Her parents moved. They left without even looking for her. She felt so broken.

Little did she know, Betty and Fp heard the whole conversation. They quickly disappeared from the view. They were coming down to ask about Jellybean's surprise birthday. She's turning 15 in a few days. They have been planing her birthday for the last couple days. Fp had no idea Alice lost her parents. Hal made her shut her parents out. This only made him more angry and disgusted by him.

"Baby, I woke up in the rocking chair without Aubree in my arms. Did you sneak while I was asleep?" Alice turned to face him.

"Yes I did, Sleepy bear." She smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Alice. But thanks." He softly rubbed her back. "Are you okay after last night happened?" His voice was calm but also filled with concern.

"Oh yeah." She whispered back trying to change the subject. "I burned the pancakes. Who wants to go to Pop's?!" She shouted.

Jughead grinned. Pop's sounds great at the moment. "Me!" He cheered earning eyerolls from his sister and giggles from Aubree and Trevor.

Jellybean who was on her phone. She didn't care. She had to send an important text. She started typing a response into a group chat. She was nervous. How would they react? It said this- "I'm so sorry for not telling you guys. I can't tell you where I am. I am safe. Don't worry. Luke, I'm alright. I'm safe. Nobody is hurting me. You can stop looking. All I can tell you I went back to where I belong." Love JB.

It was short and sweet. She hoped they weren't going crazy. "Jellybean?!" She looked up to everyone staring at her. "Didn't you hear us?!" She shook her head. Jughead looked over at his sister. Something was bothering her. "Jellybean are you okay? Something's off with you." He didn't get a response. Just dead silence. He glanced down at her phone. "Who's luke?" His protective brother in him was set into action.

FP's eyes shot up from the table. That had caught his attention. He wasn't really listening until his son uttered a name. Who was this luke? He already didn't like the guy. "Is he someone I should worry about?" He watched daughter shake her head.

When she shook her head. He could see the honesty in her eyes. He still wanted to hurt the guy who hurt his daughter. Hurt wasn't even the action. He would gladly go back to prison to get avenged for what happened to her. What happened was unspeakable. It shattered his heart to know his daughter was in pain and he didn't know or couldn't help.

"Uh he's my boyfriend back in Toledo." He felt a weird feeling hearing that. "He's really nice, Dad. He doesn't know where I am. I was just texting him to tell him I'm alright. And he loves me. I trust him." She explained. He still didn't like him.

"Jells, did you know about what happened?" She shook her head. "You should tell him. I'm sure he would want to know." It was rare how he was okay with this. She thought he would forbid her from seeing or talking to him.

"Okay. Pop's here we come." She decided to change the subject and hopped off the counter.

Pop's diner. She remembered so little of the place. It was so frayed in her mind. Sitting in the booths only made her remember some of the times she had been there. Her, Her dad, Jug and her mother before things went downhill.

Alice could sense the tension between the father and daughter. She knew their relationship was complicated. More strained than anything. She knew about luke. He seemed like a sweet guy. She didn't see the problem. But apparently Fp had. His daughter was dating. He missed his daughter's first dance. He felt like shit.

"Dad?" He looked over to see Jughead devouring a big pop's burger. That Pop Tate made for himself. "Look what Pop made." Fp looked over at the big burger.

"Oh wow. That's big. Don't use my bathroom." His son rolled his eyes and hissed out.

"I'm not bad. JB is the one who stinks it up." Jellybean looks up from her fries and rolls her eyes.

"I don't."

"Yes you do"

"Whatever." She scoffed as she walked away.

Her phone buzzed. She looked down and her phone was buzzing like crazy. Then his picture popped up. He was calling her.

"Hello?"

"Jelbel, where have you been? I have been texting you for days." Her boyfriend Luke said into the line. She could hear the concern in his voice.

"Luke, I'm so sorry. I'm just with my dad. I won't be coming back."

"Why? I miss you. Why did you leave?" He wanted her to answer that question. But how was supposed to tell him? It wasn't like she could. She was already risking it by telling her father and brother.

"I just can't tell you, Lukey." She could tell it was making him upset with her.

"Jellybean why? Just tell me why you can't tell me?!" He was now shouting. It was bursting out of her before she could stop it.

"Because I cheated on you!" She screamed as tears raced down her cheeks. She could hear him sigh.

"Well I heard another thing from your grandmother. Why didn't you tell me? Your mother's boyfriend. You slut!" Her heart broke.

"No, Luke it wasn't like that. He raped me. Jared he raped me. And told me that if I told anybody. I would be hurt and my family would be killed. He got me pregnant. I left to live with my father and brother in Riverdale. Please don't get mad. I'm so sorry." She was crying so hard. She was standing outside entrance by Pop's.

"Wait your telling me he assaulted you? Oh god Jellbel. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have called you a slut. I should have giving you time to explain. Are you keeping it?" She could hear the rawness in his voice. It sounded so broken.

"I lost the baby. After I tried to kill myself." She could hear sobbing from the other end. "Don't cry, baby. I'm okay now. I spent time to get help. I'm all better. My dad's new girlfriend treats me better then my mom."

"Jellybean, can I see you?"

"Uh yeah that would be okay. I miss you so much, Lukey." The call went beep.

Sweet Pea had heard the whole conversation. His blood was boiling. Her mother's boyfriend raped her. She was pregnant. He didn't even think she was old enough to carry a kid. Once he saw she was off the phone. He lightly tapped her shoulder. "That's why you are so jumpy." He saw her freeze. "It's okay. I won't tell. JB, you could have told me. I wouldn't have told anybody. I'm so sorry. I wish I would have known." His voice was dripping with honesty.

"Oh Sweet Pea. I didn't know you were there. I was ashamed. And Jared he wasn't nice to me. I have scars from him throwing rocks at my body. My dad thinks their from falling. My mother is a drug addict. And I just found out my father was in prison. So yeah my life has completely crumbled to the ground." He watched her closely before pulling her close to him.

She felt his arms around her. It felt strange at first. Like it wasn't allowed. Then she felt herself slowly releasing. His arms felt protective around her. Almost like they belonged. When Sweet Pea realized what he had done. He slowly removed his arms. "Oh JB, I shouldn't have done that. You have a boyfriend. Who from what I can tell he treats you right." She rolled her eyes.

"Sweet Pea, you were just being a friend. I really needed a hug. It was a hug. Nothing to fly off the handle about." Her words were calm and reassuring. The word friend cut his heart into two. He really did like her. But he knew her having a boyfriend was a dealbreaker and including she was Jones daughter. Fp wouldn't like his daughter dating a serpent. Even if they were one. As a father he was sure that Fp wouldn't want that.

"Uh, yeah friend. I should get you back inside. Your father looks like his going to go nuts if he doesn't see you in ten seconds." Jellybean laughed. She knew how over protective her father was.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek before heading back inside. As soon as she was inside. She thought to herself. "Why did I just do that?" She shook her head and sat back down in her seat. Everyone was suspicious of her eyes. Jug could tell she was crying. He wanted to kill whoever hurt his little sister.


	64. Locking The Door Doesn’t Keep Nightmares

_**Chapter 64- Locking The Door Doesn't Keep Nightmares Away**_

 _A few days later, Sweet Pea was still thinking about the kiss on the cheek she left him. It was just a innocent two second brush of lips on his cheek. But for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about it. He knew he was cursed. Fp Jones had been very clear for anyone who wanted to date her. It would be a record of tests before they could even try. Jellybean was turning 15 today. Fp specifically said that he wanted him to keep her distracted while they finish preparations._

 _Jellybean had woken up early to go shopping. Of all the things why. Why today. Grocery shopping and then to the bank. She wasn't very keen on grocery shopping. It wasn't her first time going shopping for food. Her mom was incapable on getting food. She was always drugged up and barely functioning. That left Jellybean to fend for herself. It started at the tender age of 11. She was only in 3rd or 4th grade at the time. She came home one night and saw there was no food in the panty or let alone the fridge. When she looked to her left she saw a note saying. "Get groceries for me darling~ love mom" At least her mother still loved her. At that point in time._

 _She was picked up early by no other than the guy she kissed on the cheek a few days prior to the occasion. It wasn't the gesture that she gave. It was that she felt inclined. Like she was meant to do it. She didn't really know how to explain what she had done._

 _Alice was decorating the house with balloons and confetti like a mad women. It was only 7 am. She had been up for hours frosting cakes and making buttercream to spread on the first layer of the cake. She took the knife that was laying on the counter and dipped it into the buttercream and spread it evenly on the first slice of cake. She then grabbed the cake layer from the other pan and tipped it upside down. The second layer plopped on top. She took a few steps back to examine the perfections before sighing in relief and wiping her forehead with her back of her hand._

 _"Looks great, Hun." A husky morning voice interrupted from behind the hall._

 _She turned toward the noise, sighing in pleasure at the visitor. She had gotten up much earlier then Fp. She usually always was the first one up. Besides on studying days for Betty. Betty always had been an overachiever. It wasn't like her not to be. Sometimes Alice would feel guilty for pushing her daughter too far. Like the times. She caused her daughter absolute pain. She never intended to be the crazy mom she turned out to be. She wasn't even trying to be overbearing. She felt like that was all she could do. One of the many things she regretted. Her son Chic hadn't spoken to her in days. It was driving her crazy. Did her son not love her? Was she too pushy with him too? She didn't understand why she pushed everyone away she knew. Or whoever cared about her._

 _Setting down her knife that was still in a loose grip. "Yeah, I have been up all night." She saw him furrow his brows."Don't worry. I took a nap before I started this cake." She said reassuring him she was still well rested._

 _"Well maybe we can take a little break?" He suggested as he got behind her, kissing her neck as she tried her best to mix more batter together. She tilted her head slightly to the other side trying to resist his touches as she baked._

 _"Fp, I'm trying to prep for your daughter's party." She stammered out as she pushed his head away. He sinks his lips lower and trails down her shoulder. "Knock it off, Fpp!" She snapped trying to control herself from ripping his clothes off his body._

 _"Ew!" They whirled around to see two very disturbed teens. "Can you not do that while we are here." Betty whined in disgust. She was just coming to help get the party ready for Jellybean. And was not pleased on what she walked in on. Jughead was still trying to get the image out of his mind._

 _"Dad, Alice, next time put a sock down or something." He reminded them as he stuck a finger in the batter. Then he felt a slap on his wrist. "Hey! That hurt!" He whined as he grabbed his wrist. Alice rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to take orders from teenagers._

 _"That's what you get for trying to eat the batter." She smirked to herself before eyeing Jughead. "And that was for your sister. Is your name written on the cake?" She snarked as she pointed to the cake on the table with Jellybean's name._

 _"Whatever" He sulked with his arms crossed against his chest._

 _Alice rolled her eyes and continued to roll out the fondant into a small little "J" for Jellybean. She was hoping this would make up for all the failed or messed u birthdays she had when she was little or even if she had one. She couldn't imagine not having a birthday or party for that matter. Fp sighed and started to help the best he could. He wasn't the most patient or creative person. But this was for his little girl. Not so little anymore. Betty started blowing up the balloons. She picked up the package of small purple and blue balloons and opened them carefully trying not to make them go all over the house. She also hopped she could trust Sweet Pea to keep Jellybean occupied while they were getting everything ready. If he couldn't. The surprise would be ruined._

 _Veronica was helping with hanging the birthday banner that they had customized with purple and blue hearts and sassy quotes. That Fp wasn't very pleased about. But that was Jughead and Betty told her when she ordered it. Toni came early to help decorate along with Cheryl. Cheryl couldn't believe how well things were pulling together. Kevin came a few hours early too. Fangs and the rest of the Serpents were waiting in basement until Fp would give them the okay. The basement had a pool table. Not even Fp was aware that Alice had taken the old pool table from the Wrym all those years ago._

 _He spotted her by the fridge stocking all the beverages on the top and bottom shelves. "So you were the pool table thief?" He teased as he pinned her arms behind her back and leaned forward. Alice was grinning and nodding. She had taken it after she won the table fair and square._

 _"For your information. I won that pool table fair and square." She stated as she hissed as bought her lips to his. She pulled back before he could capture hers. "Nope not today, mister." She teased as she walked away._

 _In the Isles, Jellybean was looking for some cookies to stop her unsatisfying hunger. She had been craving chocolate chip cookies for weeks now. Her mother never went shopping. It led Jellybean to have to fend for herself._

 _"JB, are you sure you need all those cookies?" Sweet Pea teased as he pointed to the cart with three family sized chips ahoy packages. She looked up from her cart and back up at Sweet Pea while rolling her eyes._

 _"Yes, I do." She saw him raise his eyebrow. She looked down feeling the impact. "Since, I lost the baby. I can't stop eating theses. It was just something that became my craving. The baby just loved." Sweet looked over at her. He could tell that the loss of her baby really was still hurting her._

 _He walked up to her and softly grabbed her hand. "It's okay. I didn't mean to cause you any pain. I really didn't know." He felt guilty. He was just teasing. He didn't know that his teasing would cause her pain. She appreciated his kind actions. Nobody had ever treated her that way. Her brother still looks at her like she's his little sister. And her father. She doesn't really know him enough. He's still her dad. Its just that their relationship has been frayed, nearly collapsing for a long time. Since she was 6. That was the last time she ever had a real moment with him._

 _"Thanks." She softly thanked as she moved over to the pickle jars in the next isle over._

 _As she grabbed the jar; she didn't have a strong grip and it slipped from her fingers, crashing on the ground. She felt her heart start to pound harder and more frequent. All she saw as Jared yelling at her. She no longer heard Sweet Pea's calls for her. She just felt frozen. Stuck in the same spot she had stopped in. Nothing was going to make her move. She was stuck in a nightmare. This time it was one she already lived through._

 _Sweet Pea heard something fall to the floor. He came racing to find out where she was. He felt like he was inhaling air. His lungs burned so much as he spotted her. She was paled, shaking, tears racing down her cheeks, frozen in her tracks. It looked like she couldn't move._

 _"JB" He softly tried his best to couch her back. Nothing was working. She was still panting, hyperventilating as he knelt down to pull her into his arms. She was stuck in her thoughts like she was trapped. He had no idea what was going on. "JB!" He shouted trying to coach her again back to reality._

 _She was coming home from school after having four different tests. She was exhausted. She opened the door, nobody was home. Her mother was arrested the night before. It was 4pm when she finally heard the door open. She looked up to see Jared Richards standing in the doorway, holding a bottle. Probably his fifth for the day. He was known for drinking. She remembered a few days ago, he had gotten himself a pack of 24. She checked in the fridge and the pack was completely empty. She looked for anything to drink. There was nothing. She sighed as she reached in to grab the other thing that maybe was edible. It was one jar of pickles. Not even the good kind. More like store on the shelf before it expires in a few days. When she reached, she didn't have the best grip and it started slipping. Before she could regroup her fingers, it had already fallen. She heard the jar smash into thousands of little shards. She then heard shouting._

 _Before she knew it, Jared was right in front, nostrils flaring, face burning with anger and eyes red as fire. She then felt a searing pain to her cheek. "You little bitch!" He screamed as she flinched as he got into her face. She never had ever felt more unsafe in her life._

 _She started trying to look for a dust pan as she stumbled and knocked into a shelve causing three expensive glasses to fall to the hard floor, shattering as she felt her heart pounding. "Those cost more then your fucking liver!" His voice shook as he lunged toward her, grabbed her arm and twisted it until she wailed in pain._

 _"I'm sorry—" She was cut off by him throwing empty bottle across the room._

 _"Sorry doesn't cut it! Maybe you should think of another way to repay me!" He screamed until she was choking on her tears._

 _"Jared please, It was on accident. I didn't mean it. Please." She begged as more bottle were thrown toward her. She ducked when they kept coming fast._

 _"Get over here!" She didn't move. "I said get over here! Don't you hear me! Bitch, get up! I don't have all day!" She knew that was a lie. He didn't work. He sold drugs. He's the reason her mother became an addict. She's never hated anybody more then she hated Jared._

 _"No!" She screamed. She was shaking violently. Did she just scream no at him?, she thought to herself. Was she going to die? She was petrified more then ever. Her father never touched her._

 _"That's it! Your going to learn now!" What did he mean? She was going to learn._

 _Before she could react, she felt her feet being dragged. She tried to drag her feet. But his grip was much stronger then she was. What was happening? Where was he taking her? Was going to kill her? Then she spotted the bed. Her stomach dropped, feet frozen. She stopped kicking. Her feet were in a paralyzed state. She couldn't move. She was thrown onto the bed. She couldn't even move. She was that scared. It was like someone gave her something to make her stop feeling. His face turned into a sickening smirk. She felt her stomach cringed as he started reaching for her shirt. She couldn't stop his hands. He had pinned his body down on top of her small barely done growing. She was still a growing teen. She still had dreams. She missed her father and Juggie. She felt like she was dying underneath his body crushing weight._

 _"Now maybe you will learn!" He smiled sickly as he started to unhook her bra._

 _She wanted to disappear. She was only 14 years old. She was expecting her first to be when she was much older or for the right reasons. Not under these circumstances. She wanted to cry. She could feel his cold wicked snaking up her thighs and ripping off her panties. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to die. She felt used. Unwanted. Just for her body. She was fully exposed. She didn't know what to do. She tried to wiggle but he slammed into her. She cried not like a pleasure. She was screaming so hard. He kept thrusting. She felt like she was going to throw up._

 _"Pl-ease, I will b-e good!" She begged as tears cascaded down her cheeks and into his body._

 _He didn't listen. He just kept thrusting into her. All she wanted to do was die. There was no question on it. She needed to get out of Toledo. Her mother didn't care about her. She felt him shift his weight to the other side. She found her opportunity to escape. She started to sightly wiggle. Using her nails she dug her nails into his back. She was hoping it was going to help her. But it only made him more eager. He flipped her on her back and drove into her. She cried and screamed as he pounded into her. Her head was pushed into the mattress. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Like there were weights holding her down like gravity. She wanted to die. She rather him kill her. Then raping her to the point she's bleeding._

 _When she felt him disappear. She heard the door slam shut behind him. She knew he was gone. She couldn't move. She still felt like he was on top of her. She tried to raise her arm and winced. She looked down and saw blood running down her left arm. She was bleeding. She wasn't sure if that was from him throwing bottles or from his heavy fingers jabbing into her arms leaving heavily makeup to cover the abuse. She knew he just raped her. All she knew she had to get out of this bed and the town. She was no longer safe. She cried for hours. And never stopped. She never felt so endangered and violated in her whole entire fucking life._

 _"Jellybean, shhh. It's okay you're safe." A soft voice rippled through her panic. She still couldn't stop replaying the image of the pickle jar shattering in her head. It sickened her it was over a fucking pickle jar._

 _Sweet Pea was starting to get very worried. How was he supposed to get her to calm down? He did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her into his arms, almost shielding her from the people watching. He could see the looks he was given. He wanted to make her feel alright. All he knew is that he had to get her out of there. He'd never seen her like this before._

 _"Jellybean, it's alright. I'm just going to pick you." He warned as he slowly lifted her over his shoulder and walked away from the chaos. She felt hands on her back and on her hips. She started thrusting around and kicking to get loose. "JB, It's just me. Sweet Pea." He spoke softly. She could feel his arms holding her. She started to relax just enough for him to place her back down._

 _They were now outside the grocery store standing in parking lot his hands on her waist, keeping her steady. Jellybean felt herself slowly calming down. She felt embarrassed for her outburst. "Are you okay? And don't lie." She could hear the worry in his voice trying to sound gruff and strong. But in reality she could tell he was in panic as well._

 _She takes a deep breath trying to control her breathing the best she possible can. Nothing was making her forget the vivid, in almost too great of detail to even bury six feet underneath the rumble she's standing under. Intense pressure burying her underneath her deepest scarlet lips. "Yeah. I'm fine." She knew he didn't believe her for even a second. She could see the looks he was sending her._

 _"JB, if that was what Okay looked like? Then fine I'm going to bring you home right now." He pulled out of the embrace and looked up at her. Her makeup was smeared, cheeks were blotchy and her eyes were puffy._

 _He snuck his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a small thing of Kleenex. She sent him a look. She found it strange but still took it gracefully and began dabbing underneath her eyes. He chuckled lightly as she tried to remove the smeared lipstick on her chin. He could tell she was struggling with the stubborn stain on her chin._

 _"Here let me." He offered as he took the Kleenex from her and wiped gently. He couldn't help but stare into her brown eyes. She looked just amazing in his eyes. He was cursing himself for thinking that again. She smiled at him feeling her cheeks getting hot. Maybe it was the sun. But she couldn't stop from blushing. The way he was staring at her. It brought butterflies to her stomach. Just something felt right. She couldn't explain what she was feeling._

 _"Thank you. That was very nice of you, Sweet Pea." She thanked him sweetly, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. He could feel himself getting sweaty himself._

 _"It was nothing. Just me being a friend. That's all." He tried denying. It was becoming harder to hide how he was feeling. He also knew it was frowned upon. And Fp Jones would kill him. Even if the Serpent rule said you can't hurt you're own. He would find anyway to do so._

 _She heard a growl come from her stomach. She was starving. She hoped that Pop would make her favorite. "I could eat. What about you?" She asked as she placed her hands on her abdomen. Just like she had before she lost the baby. Sweet Pea saw her gestures toward her stomach and couldn't help but softly chuckle._

 _"Yeah, I could eat." He said before guiding her to his bike. "Pop's?" He saw a head nod and helped her get onto his bike._

 _"You know I can get on a bike myself." She snippet as she forcefully grabbed the spare helmet, placed it on and buckled the straps to keep it secure. She heard another chuckle escape his pretty lips. Oh he looks so good. Knock it off, Jellybean. You have a boyfriend and you're very happy with him. Besides he's not even that hot, she scolded herself. Even knowing he was so hot. So fucking hot. It was forbidden. Her father wouldn't allow or let her engage in such affairs. "My father taught me when I was just three or four." She added as she hooked her arms around his waist._

 _"Okay!" He sighed in defeat. He kicked his kick stand up, turned the keys and revved his feet against the peddles. "Let's go get our Pop's on!" He shouted as he sped off. She giggled at his cliche catchphrase. "Get our pop's on" She found that freaking adorable. Damn he was really a Sweet Pea._

 _The decorations were almost all done being set up. All Jellybean's favorites were all ready displayed in perfect order. Betty and Jughead rolled their eyes on how perfect it looked. Especially Jughead. He knew exactly how little Jellybean actually cared for perfect assortment. Alice was putting the finishing touches on the final cake layer. She had sent all day on the cake. Fp was gave the go-away to alert Sweet Pea, He could bring her back. He hoped she would love the turn out. In his opinion it was a little over the top._

 _Fp: we are already. You can bring her back._

 _A few seconds later, he had gotten a response._

 _Sweets: On our way._

 _After Sweet Pea had gotten the "Okay" to bring her back. He felt like he was going to sweat to death. He had been in his hot leather Serpent Jacket in the hot blazing sun all day. He hopped back on his bike stomach full from his small milkshake. Jellybean was now satisfied with her meal._

 _Once they arrived, he slowly grabbed her arm and guided her to the front door. Jellybean was confused but didn't bother fighting him. She was so embarrassed from what happened earlier in the store. She had asked him earlier not to mention anything to her father or her brother for the matter. She knew they would freak out and bombard by questions and worried looks all day and constantly checking if she was doing alright. She hated being babied. It drove her crazy. It made her feel like she was trapped and wasn't able to have the ability to move and think for herself._

 _Clicks of the door being unlocked, sent them docking underneath the couches behind walls to shout surprise from. Jellybean reached for the door knob and then she heard shouts. "Surprise!" They all shouted. She was blown away. Everything looked amazing. All her favorite colors and when she eyed the cake she was in heaven. She felt her tear ducts starting to well up with tears. She couldn't believe how much love and thought that was put into this surprise. Fp saw his little girl tear up. He knew how important this was for her and how happy._

 _"Oh My God! Thank you." She thanked as she wiped her eyes carefully to avoid redness. Alice walked up to her, smiled while wrapping her arms around her and enveloping her in love._

 _"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."_

 _"Like it? No, I love it!" She shouted as she threw herself into the hug even longer before._

 _Alice looked over the other side of the room with something in her eyes. Jellybean could tell Alice was hiding something. "Just wait." She said as she signaled._

 _Before she knew it. Someone was standing in front of her. She couldn't believe who it was. She never imagined that could actually happen. How did she get him here? She was blown away. "Lukey"! She squealed as she ran into his arms. He lifted her up into his arms and spun her unexpectedly. She didn't care. She cupped his face and kissed him._

 _Fp was stunned who was his daughter was kissing. He wasn't very pleased by how long the kiss was. Everyone was clapping. He was disgusted. They were still kissing. He found it was time. Enough was enough. He walked up to them and broke the kiss by pulled them apart. "Okay that's enough!" Jellybean stood stunned with flushed cheeks and breathing breathlessly. She noticed the eyes on her and realized that she hadn't introduce her boyfriend yet._

 _"Oh sorry, Dad." She apologized as she slowly took some hair and put it behind her ear. With her hands she pointed to her father who didn't look happy with the visitor. "Dad, this is Luke. He's my boyfriend." Fp tried his best to keep his compose and seem nicer then he was normal. He held out his hand and shook the guy's hand in a firm handshake. She then turned toward Luke. "Lukey, this is my father." Luke looked nervous, in almost sweat as he smiled at Fp. Fp was biting his tongue trying not to go all "Jellybean you won't be dating ever." Scolding._

 _"It's very nice to meet you, Mr Jones." Luke properly introduce himself. Fp had to give him credit for being proper. "Look much taller in perso-n." He stutters as Fp gave him a hard stare._

 _Fangs who was by the pool table saw Sweet Pea's expression and smile disappear when Jellybean ran into that Luke Guy's arms. He could tell by the look on his face that it really hurt. He walked up to him heading him something in a red solo cup. Sweet Pea was in such a great mood before he saw the girl he likes ran into her boyfriend's arms and have such a priceless face of pure happiness in her face. He didn't want to admit that seeing her happy with someone else really hurt. He saw Fangs walking towards him and handed him a red solo cup. He was hoping it had something stronger then punch. Just his luck. It was beer. He gulped down the whole damn thing in one swallow._

 _"Thanks man."_

 _"No problem. I could tell you needed it."_

 _The convo was short. He decided to distract himself by flirting with girls and playing pool with Fangs, Kevin, Toni and new comer Cheryl. She was an official member. And she was rocking that jacket like it was her lifeline. Jughead was eating all the snacks, Betty was socializing with Veronica and Archie. Archie felt like he was being protective of his little adopted sister. He had known Jelly since she was in diapers. It was strange to see her kissing a guy._

 _Fp didn't enjoy the greeting. He wanted to drink. This was too much stress. He walked into the twins room and picked up Aubree and Trevor. He heard their soft coos as he swayed them in his arms. "Not in the mood to party?" He looked up from his little ones and toward the door. There was Alice standing every so effortlessly in heels. He didn't know how much more sexy she could get. He just wished he could have seen that snake skin dress in person instead he had to hear about it in prison. To tell you it wasn't as enjoyable as you would think._

 _"No, it was too much. The last party I had been to. It was—" He stopped knowing how it ended. It ended with her betraying his trust and making out with his best friend. Even though he was trying to forget. He couldn't. It was like drilled into his head replaying and repeating like a broken record. She bit her lip to keep from thinking about it. She still couldn't believe herself for what she had done._

 _"Yeah... I know." Her voice went soft. He could tell she was thinking hard. "I can't even believe. I did that. And after what I did three weeks ago. I can't sleep. It's haunting me, Fp." She cried as she buried her head into his freed shoulder._

 _He knew what she talking about. It wasn't just her affair, it was also her crime she committed. He stood up and laid Aubree and Trevor back into their cribs. He slowly pulled her into his arms. "Shh, Shh, it's okay." He shushes her as he rubs her back soothingly. She shook her head, slowly breaking the contract and looked down at her heels with shame._

 _"No it's not okay, Fp!" She snapped louder then she was expecting. "I ch-eated on you!" Hearing her yell her confession, sliced his heart right down the fucking middle. He could feel his heart spreading thin. "And you still forgave me!" She cried as her voice began to crack. She threw her arms up in frustration and confusion. "Who does that?!" She was about to turn away, leave when she felt him grab her arm gently, pulling her toward him._

 _"Because I Love You, Alice! After all the pain you caused me! I still can't let you slip away. And yes I did feel paralyzed when I found you and Fred together! How was I supposed to react?! Was I supposed to say "go fuck or something" it hurts that you did that! And even after that! I can't stop loving you! And I know for sure I'll never will!" He screamed, throwing his arms up in defeat._

 _He started backing away, his heart was thumping in his chest. He couldn't even feel his toes. Nothing was making paralyzing pain go away. It was like it was stuck in that motion no room to move. "Are you even in love with me?! Or am I just a prize to you?!" She froze hearing his pain. "Because, I can't even look at you without seeing you and Fred!" He squeezed his eyes tightly trying to block the nightmare I mage from entering his brain._

 _"Of course, I love you, Fp! I can't imagine my life without in it!" She was now crying so hard she couldn't make out his face anymore through her welled up eyes. She slowly moved toward him. He could feel her head on his chest as he slowly brought his hands onto her back. "I don't know if you'll ever look at me differently. But, I hope you can actually forgive me. I know what I did was the worst possible thing I could ever done. I want us to be a family. And you haven't been able to look me in the eyes since that night." Her crying shattered his heart. He didn't know if he could ever forgive her. She had caused so much heartache._

 _"I love you, Allie." His words were soft but full of meaning. "I'm still hurt and broken. But it's going to take time." He couldn't stop thinking about that ring he had gotten her. He hoped it wasn't going to collect dust while sitting in his secret drawer._

 _"I love you too, Fp." Her tears had slowed down and they were snuggling up in a rocking chair, his arms lying on her waist and her arms hooked around his neck as they closed their eyes._

 _In the basement, partying was still going on. Jellybean has gotten a few drunk stares from her boyfriend. She was a little tipsy but not too much that she was falling over. She turned to her boyfriend, smirking and eying toward a room that she had found last week while sneaking some beer in the extra fridge._

 _Soon she was up on his shoulders and she was kissing his neck as they disappeared behind the door. To her information, she wasn't aware that Sweet Pea had seen. He was fuming. He had no right to be angry. He couldn't believe what happened to her, she was willing to put herself in that situation in purpose._

 _In the room, it was chilly, she was glad she had a sweater to keep her from freezing to death. Jellybean was soon backed into the bed, she placed her hands back to get herself ready. She was starting to get panicked. All she could think of was Jared's weight on top of her, suffocating her to point she could no longer breathe._

 _"Stop!" She shouted as she threw him off of her. He looked at her with worry. She slowly looked up at his face and could see how worried he was._

 _"Jellbel, I thought you wanted to do this?" She nodded her head and then slowly looked down._

 _"It's just that... I can't. I'm sorry." She said before getting off the bed and redressing herself. And then closed the door behind her and started crying as she slid down the door._

 _"You okay, JB?" She looked up from her toes, lifting her head and saw curious Sweet Pea standing in front of her. He could tell she was upset. "Did he try anything you weren't okay with?" He remained calm even though he was fuming if that was the case._

 _"No, it's just I couldn't. Not after what happened to me and today at the store with my panic attack." He understood what she meant by that._

 _He slowly extended his hand for her to get up. "Wanna play Pool with Fangs, Toni, Cheryl and I?" He offered, hoping she would accept the offer. She smiled at him and took his hand._

 _"Yeah, that sounds like fun." She stated as she stood up from the ground and hugged him._

 _Little to her knowledge, her boyfriend had seen the exchange and wasn't very pleased. He was fighting back trying not to ruin her day. But he felt betrayed. What did she mean what happened to her earlier? And he could also see how his girlfriend was acting around that serpent guy. He wasn't keen on her hanging with him or the other south scums._

 _The first round of pool became an intense match. Jellybean has been kicking Sweet Pea ass the whole game. Fangs was only a few points away from Jellybean's score. They were cheering, shooting shots little did her father know that she was very drunk. Jughead has been secretly keeping an eye on his sister and had caught on how close her and Sweet Pea had gotten since she had came to town. He didn't mind she was having with him and the Serpents. He was just worried about her safety since what happened to her. He still saw her as his little six year old sister instead of this older teen. She wasn't supposed be drinking. He saw her shooting down shots. But his image was clouded and distorted. He didn't even drink that much. Betty and Cheryl were acting like tipsy drunken sorority sisters dancing on the pool table. Where was his father? He hadn't been back since he saw him leave the basement. He was hoping his father wasn't drinking again._

 _Before he could head upstairs to check on his father. He heard something being rambled. It was slurred. And most of all it made his blood boil to his breaking point. "Jellybean Jones is a slut!" He was about to beat the shit out of who ever had said such awful words. "She's has been cheating on me with a Southside scum!" He maneuvered through the crowd, pushing people out of his way. Jellybean whirled around to see her boyfriend. She was so hurt by the words. How could_

 _He say a such thing? It wasn't true and she knew he knew it._

 _"What the fuck did you just say about my sister?!" Jughead snarled as he marched up to him and grabbed him by the collar._

 _Fp was sleeping soundly when he heard something come from the vent. He slowly tried his best not to wake Alice. By lifting her arm gently and gingerly lifting her off his leg. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep." He whispered sweetly as he watched her flicker her eyes._

 _"It's fine. I wasn't even sleeping that hard." She lied as a yawn escaped her lips. He chuckled to himself as he watched her raise a hand to her mouth to stop her from yawning._

 _"Really? Cause I saw you yawn just a second ago." He lightly teased as she smacked his arm._

 _"Shut up." She laughed as she buried her head his his chest. And then she heard yelling, shouting and then "bang" something crashed. "What was that?" She quickly said as she broke the embrace and looked toward him. He look just as confused as him._

 _Alice began fast walking down the hall with Fp in front to keep her safe. Even though he knew she could defend for herself. She was still the same Alice Smith that pull fire alarms, smoked weed, went skinny dipping and beat Penelope's ass after she caught Hal and Penelope flirting with each other. There was no stopping her. You've be stupid if you tried._

 _She opened the basement door to quite a sight. Jughead was holding someone by the collar, flaring his nostrils. Fp was behind her with an expression she couldn't quite read. He knew he had to stop his son from beating the guy to death. Jellybean was standing by Sweet Pea, who was ready to get a few hits himself. He couldn't believe her boyfriend had the nerve to say such things. It was clear that he was a dumbass. She comes from a family of Serpents. Her mother was one until she broke serpent law and got herself kicked out when she was in High school. Jellybean couldn't stop thinking about what he had said. None of that was true. Luke who was heavily intoxicated was raised higher in the air._

 _"I said she was a slut!" Before he could say another word. He felt a powerful punch to his face. Jughead brought his hand back, swung perfectly and was able to aim right into his perfect smug face._

 _"Maybe you should have thought about what you said before you said it!" He seethed as he drew arm back and sent Luke flying._

 _Fp was able to see who was thrown and was in disbelief. Jellybean's boyfriend was the one who was thrown. Then he saw the rage in his son. He could tell he was going to kill this boy. He had to stop it before it got that way. He sprang into action, grabbing his son and pulling away. He could feel his son trying to break free, he tightened the hold. "It's not worth it!" His son shook his head in fury._

 _"The hell it is!" His son shouted back as he tried to break free again. But it was no use. He was much stronger then he was._

 _"Luke!" They heard a small voice snap. The small voice belonged to a heart broken Jellybean. She never felt so hurt in her life. She trusted him with her heart. "How could you say that?! These people are my family!" She yelled on top of her lungs as she pointed angrily at them._

 _Luke winced as he tried to stand up, his head ached from being slammed into the wall. He started to feel himself sober up. But it was too little too late. He had already fucked up. And not only had he fucked up. It was in front of several pissed off Southside Serpents. More factual three of them were girls. And the others were Her father and her brother. But what made him the most afraid was the look on the guy who was standing next to his girlfriend. He was pretty sure after what he caused it was going to be ex-girlfriend. Jellybean slowly approached him with tightly clenched fists._

 _He tried to reason with her but she held her hand up to stop him. "J-"_

 _"No! There's no more "Jellbel" you fucked that up. Insulting my family! My friends and my best friend Sweet Pea! Was way way over the fucking line!" She defended as her eyes began to water. She fought back the harsh waters. She thought she was going to be able to trust him. Instead he turned out to be just like the rest. "I can't even look at you without trying not to hit you! What you said was so uncalled for and you know it!" She was raging, unable to control the words that were escaping. She knew everybody was watching her. She didn't care._

 _Sweet Pea tried his best not to fall to a puddle when she called him her best friend. She had no idea how much that made him feel. Yeah it hurt to be friend-zoned. In this particular case it was best-friend-zoned. He stepped in front, protecting her my the evil guy. "I think it be would be best if you walk out willingly." He clenched his teeth. And step closer, getting in his face. "Or it will be a long painful exit." He threatened as a smirk planted on his lips._

 _Although she appreciated his threat. She had thought of a better idea of her own. She pushed him away from Luke and got dangerously close to his face. "No! I have a better Idea." She smiled wickedly as she gave Sweet Pea the "back the hell Up, before I make you my bitch" kind of look. "No you'll leave on my terms. And my terms only." She could see him flinch as she raised her arm, tucking her fingers down and smacking against his face and kneed him in the balls._

 _She watched as him came down onto his knees, almost begging for her to stop. She bent down and eyed him as she rolled her eyes at his pathetic face fill with tears. She could hear a line of cheers, whoohs, and laugher. "Go JB!" Cheryl chanted as she clapped her hands with a proud expression._

 _She looked around the room to everyone cheering her on. She felt so much love and acceptance. She had been wanted to be accepted for so long. All she knew it had been way too long. She felt her eyes well up with tears. By this time. She stood up to someone and got what she rightfully deserved. Betty wasn't surprised. She knew that Jellybean had been through so much. She was a survivor to sexual assault. She deserved everything she had gotten. She was proud for her. Fp was grinning he was so proud and amazed on how well she threw him under the bus without even lifting a finger. He had to admit she really did much better then a normal excel beating. Jughead wanted to throw his arms around her and make her happy again. He hadn't seen so much fire in her before. Not ever. He could have sworn he had seen Alice in her. If he wasn't for sure Jellybean was his mother's. He would stand corrected. He would say Jellybean was more Alice then his own mother. Toni, Fangs and especially Sweet Pea were completely blown away by her brutal take down._

 _But she wasn't done yet. Not even close. "You know what they say?" She waited for him to nod. But he didn't even move. So she rubbed her hand against his cheek. "You can take her out of the Southside." She was wishing he would open his damn mouth already. But she knew she had to finish him off. "But you can't take the southside out of her." The room erupted with gasps, chants and soon she was picked up and held like a queen._

 _"JB"! More chants started as she pushed upstairs, and threw him outside on his ass. "Whooo!" More Serpents chanted. "A Serpent Never Stands Alone!" She never felt so accepted in her life._

 _After he was thrown out, she was much more happier. Things started calming down after while. Cake was soon. She couldn't wait to see the cake. She marched upstairs when she heard Alice yell the cake was ready. She couldn't believe what she saw. How did Alice know? She absolutely loved the cake with all her heart. She read the cursive lettering. "Happy 15th Birthday, Jelly!" Happy tears streamed down her cheeks._

 _Fp smiled at her priceless look on her face when she spotted the cake. He knew she would love it. What he didn't expect was her to leap into his arms. "Thank Daddy!" She squealed as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. She looked the happiest then he ever seen her._

 _"You're welcome, Jells." He said as he wrapped his arms around his little girl._

 _After they sang happy birthday to her. They all broke out into conversations. Soon after that it was time to open her presents. She was a excited but also very nervous. How could she be nervous? She was nervous because she hadn't ever had anything to look forward to. The last time she had actually gotten anything for herself. It wasn't much. Just one court of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream. When she got to where her presents, gifts and the leftover cake that Jughead was smuggling Into to his mouth as he waited patiently for her to open his first. She carefully unwrapped without tearing the wrapping paper. When exposed, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was a court of Mint Chocolate chip ice cream. She got up and raced to hug him. He nearly fell over as she ran into him and made him drop his last bite of his cake on the carpet. He frowned but then looked back up._

 _"Oh my god! Thank you so much, Jugs." She happily smiled as she felt him embrace the hug._

 _"You're welcome, Jells."_

 _The next she opened another present by this time it was from Sweet Pea. Inside was a small little Serpent necklace. She instantly loved it once she laid eyes on it. She unclamps the chain and signals Sweet Pea to help her put it on. After she finally gets it on, she looks down at the blue serpent and grins to herself. She couldn't believe he had gotten her this necklace. She moved on to the next presents. She nearly couldn't stop jumping for joy. Her father had gotten her tickets to see Panic At The Disco. She didn't even think he knew who they were. Fp loved watching her fan girl over some band. He had spent hours and hours looking for tickets. He didn't have much money. But Alice offered to pay for it. And he couldn't refuse the offer. He would be dumb not to accept. Betty, Veronica and Cheryl all gasped in shock. They couldn't believe she got to go. And they had to see it all over her Instagram._

 _"Daddy! No way! How did you get these?" She saw so blown away._

 _"Dad?!" Betty yelled, and then gasped when she realized what she had said. Fp looked up, eyes bugged out in surprise. She had never called him that before._

 _"Betty..." he was speechless. Then he saw her start to cry. "Oh, Betty don't cry. It's fine. I don't mind." He plead her not to cry. He didn't mean to make her cry._

 _She wiped her eyes with a tissue. "No im not crying because I'm said. I was crying because I was happy. I think of you like a dad to me. And after what my father did to me and caused. You had earned the titled." Betty tells him while smiling ear to ear._

 _Fp decided it was time to stop stalling. He had something very important for Jellybean, Jug and Betty. He and Alice had talked it over for weeks. He remembered the hundreds of times Jughead and Jelly had asked him for a pet. But he couldn't afford it on top of the bills and their rent. Alice always wanted to have pets but her parents couldn't afford it. And Hal well he just hated pets. Of all kinds. She couldn't believe she was ever married to him. He was an animal hater. She should have known or seen the signs. Jellybean, Betty and Jughead all looked at the box with all their names on it. They all exchanged looks at one another as they untied the ribbon and pulled the top off. And there it was a small little black kitty. The size of her palm._

 _Before he knew it, all the teens came running toward him. Jughead was a little giddy about his new cat. He knew he would get shit and teased by Sweet Pea. But he didn't care. Honestly he didn't care. Sweet Pea was just happy to see Jellybean's reaction. She was like a little girl sugared up on candy. She looked so cute when she was happy. He just wished she would stay happy for longer. Her panic attack really scared him earlier. He was asked by her to keep her panic attack a secret. He wasn't sure if he felt comfortable lying to his king, Jones and even Alice Smith. She scared him mostly because he heard the stories. She was much crazier then she's now. Nobody wanted to mess with her._

 _Their fun was quickly interrupted by an intrusive sharp knock at their front door. Fp took action on the knocker at his door. When he opened the door, he saw Tom Keller dressed head to toe in his deputy outfit with a curious look on his face._

 _"Keller, what brings you here at this mighty hour?" He asked as he looked down at his watch. It was 6 in evening. The party was long over. Maybe of the guests had made their long trips back to their homes._


	65. How Far Uphill Can Be Reached Before It

_**Chapter 65- How Far Uphill Can Be Reached Before It All Comes Tumbling down?**_

Tom Keller tilts his deputy hat to the side and looks down regretfully. "Was Luke Peter here?" Fp almost felt his skin crawl from the anger in his blood when he heard that name.

"Yes he was." He saw Tom's expression harden. "Is there a problem?" He was confused. Why was Tom being so quiet?

Tom slowly takes a breath before nodding his head. "He's been arrested for endangering this town."

"What did he do?" Fp was now curious what was going on?

"He was driving 60 miles over the speed limit. While he was being arrested he slipped some very disturbing news." He paused again. "He helped organize the Ghoulies kidnap with your daughter." Fp was trying so hard not to explode. This Luke fucking was the reason his daughter was used for bait and almost raped again in front of them.

"He hurt me?" He turned to see his little girl looking up at him as if she was slapped. "H-e helped them." She broke down into his arms.

"I'm very sorry for ruining the party, Fp." Tom apologized as he put his hat back on top of his head.

Sweet Pea turned toward the commotion with wide eyes. The prissy was arrested and was in on the kidnapping. He wanted to murdered that fucking Toledo trash with one hit to the gut. He was about to throw open the door when something stopped him. "No, you stay here!" He looked to see Fp barking orders at him. His eyes harden and he glared at his king. Fp knew what Sweet Pea was about to do. He wanted to do himself but he also knew it wouldn't help her. "No don't glare you're eyes at me! Let Keller handle this! It's not worth spending the rest of your life in a prison cell!" He sneered as he felt his heart boiling as well. He softened his face. "Trust me , you don't want to be behind a glass talking your family." He sighed as he loosened his grip on the younger serpent.

"Fine!" Sweet Pea let out a low growl before stomping outside to smoke.

Another few days passed since Jellybean's eventful birthday party. Fp was groaning at the clock when he was forced to go to work. _Alice sighed as she watched him stand up, pulling his boxers back over his waist and leaning over to kiss her on the lips. She traced his back with her hands as she nibbles on his ear. "Alice... I have to get ready for w-ork." He squeezed out as her last nibble invoked a slight erection to occur in his boxers. Alice pouted her lips as he stood back up._

 _"But, Fp." She whined as she dazzled her puppy dog eyes like she had no problem. Fp rolls his eyes as she throws out her puppy dog eyes routine she had perfected long ago. "Please just one time before work." She pleaded as she rolls her tongue down his chest and slips her hand on his throbbing cock. He tries his best to control his weakness. She giggled knowing got her win. She was going to be the death of him. And his job apparently._

 _After 45 minutes, he finally sneaks out of bed. He was so late for work. Pop Tate was going to kill him. He hadn't been late since before they reconnected again. It was about the time he fell off the wagon and got into a bar fight with Tallboy. When he arrives, Pop was standing by the front door, giving him a look on his face. He knew he was in trouble. He was supposed to be there 45 minutes ago._

 _"Jones" He lowered his head and followed Pop Tate outside the diner. As the door shut behind him. He felt his chest tighten. "Why were you Forty-Five minutes late for your shift today?" Pop questioned as he had his hands on his hips, judging by Fp's messy hair and the lipstick mark on his ear. He knew why. Exactly why Fp was late. "You got a little something right." He pointed out the red lip mark on his ear. Fp could of sworn his cheeks were bright red._

 _"Pop, I- it won't happen again, sir." He stammers as he nervously rubs his neck in embarrassment. Pop Tate stood there grinning. He knew that was a long shot. It would happen again._

 _"You and Alice still going at like teens?" He teased, half serious as Fp's face reddens a bit more. He laughed at the priceless look in his face. "Trust me, I know all about Alice's bathroom breaks and yours now too." Fp never felt so embarrassed in his life. He knew about the pregnancy horny sessions._

 _"You know about that?" He receives a terse nod to confirm what he was thinking. "Oh shit. I didn't think anybody knew." Pop Tate smiled which gave Fp a little relief._

 _Pop Tate started walking toward the front entrance, grabbing the handle not before turning back to Fp. "And nobody takes 45 mintutes to an hour to do their business, Fp." Pop Tate added before the door closed leaving Fp hard core blushing in the middle of the parking lot. Oh boy it was going to be a long day, he thought to himself before heading back inside to start his shift._

 _Alice on the other hand had to take care of the twins. She already exhausted from her pre-day start before her real day had been started. She started off with her normal routine. She danced into the kitchen with an goofy grin on her face as she mixed the batter into another bowl._ _It wasn't long before Jellybean, Jughead and Betty came rolling into the kitchen. Betty was the first to offer any help. Which Alice really appreciated. She handed two eggs over to Betty for her to crack into the mixing bowl._

 _Meanwhile the jokesters snuck their fingers into the batter and giggled like cheerleaders. Jughead couldn't believe they were having cookies for breakfast. The old Alice wouldn't have been caught dead giving her children let alone a random child cookies for breakfast. This Alice didn't really care too much about proper anymore. She was more like go with the flow kind of mother. Betty slapped her boyfriend's hand out of the batter with a slap to his wrist. "Jughead knock it off!" She scolded as she moved the bowl out of his reach. Alice couldn't stop giggling at this situation. She found it very appealing._

 _"Oh Betty relax leave a little." She joked as she used a spreader to spread the batter evenly into the brownie pan. Betty rolled her eyes back as she muttered her breath. Jellybean was amused and flicked some batter at Jughead's face. Alice rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders as she reached for the brownie and placed them directly into the oven."Okay, that's enough you two." She said as she pointed her fingers at them. They obeyed immediately and sat their butts at the dining room table._

 _While the brownies baked, Alice took the opportunity to bond with the girls. They went into her room. Alice walked over to her makeup and pulled up some cool tones for Jellybean and some warm tones for her and Betty. Jellybean was enjoying the bonding time. She had never spent time with her mother. Sometimes it made her sad knowing all the fun stuff she missed out on. Betty opened the small tube of mascara and layered it on her lashes lightly. So she wouldn't look like a tota clown. There was a tap on the door frame, Veronica had just woken up and decided to join on the fun. They were all spilling secrets and telling funny stories. Alice truly enjoyed getting to know more about her daughter's life._

 _"Mom you actually went skinny dripping in Sweetwater in November?!" Betty exclaimed in shock. She had no clue her mother was such a daredevil. In Alice's defense she was dared by Hermonie and Mary to do it._

 _"Hey. Don't laugh." She defended herself as she put eyeliner on Betty's eyes. "I was dared by Hemonie and Mary. And shit I remember being so cold. It was like I was doing the polar-bear plunge." Ronnie and Jellybean erupted into laughter until their eyes were lined with tears._

 _"Well Dare is a dare, Ms S." Veronica chimes in as she reapplied her favorite new color onto her lips._

 _"Wow. I didn't know you had so many good stories." Jellybean added as she wiped underneath her eyes._

 _Alice sits up straighter then she was before to finish curling her hair. "Well girls there's a lot you didn't know about me." She sighs as she lets the curl drop low to her shoulders. She was scared about she had done. She killed Penny. What if she got caught? Would Betty be anger with her? She hoped not._

 _"Anyways since, I hadn't heard many secrets about you three. I think it's your turn." She equipped as she eyes them of all individually._

 _Betty was the first to spill anything she hadn't told before. "Okay if I tell you? You can't go all mad mother on me." Her mother nods her head. "To get someone to confess something. I—" She paused starting to feel self-conscious about herself. Roni couldn't believe Betty was going to tell her what they did to chuck._

 _"B, you swore to secrecy about this!" She hissed quietly earning curious look from Betty's mother._

 _"Oh come on, I told you mine. Why can't you tell em yours?" Alice chuckled as her cheeks turned a little red._

 _"Anyway, I wore a black racy swimsuit and a carbera wig." Betty confessed as her cheeks flushed pink. Alice's eyes widened and her face turns the vowel O._

 _"Betty, you Wow. I just didn't think you would wear that." She said stunned beyond words._

 _Luckily she heard the timer for the brownies go off and went downstairs. Betty, Veronica and Jellybean all looked at each other and laughed. Maybe that had been kind of bad idea. They all finally came downstairs. To see Jughead already eating the brownies. Betty began laughing" oh Juggie. You couldn't wait for us?" He rolled his eyes._

 _"They were still warm. If I didn't? They would cold." His voice was muffled by the brownies in his mouth. Veronica and Betty rolled their eyes while Jellybean snuck one of his brownies off his plate. "Hey that was mine!" He whined as he snatched the plate back._

 _Fp had pulled into the driveway after long day at work. He couldn't wait to just relax. Or just take a long refreshing shower. He walked in the house, smelling freshly made brownies. He turned the corner to see Betty, Jughead, Jellybean, Veronica and Alice all in the kitchen. "Did you leave any for me?" He said startling the group._

 _Jughead looked into his father exhausted face. He then looked down at his plate and noticed that his brownies were all gone. "Uh, sorry Dad." He added innocently as his dad pouted like a little kid. "Oh man. I was looking forward to some brownies after I walked through the door." He whined with a frown._

 _Alice opened the fridge and pulled out a fresh batch._

 _"Don't worry, Hun. I hid some before Jughead came." She stated as she grabbed him a plate and set a few brownies on before handing it to them._

 _Fp took the plate into his hand and grabbed one of the brownies, stuffing his face before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek leaving a chocolate mark. "That's for making me late and embarrassing me at work." He taunted as he licked his lips. Alice's eyes widened and her cheeks turn pink. Fp smirks as he takes another bite of his brownie. He looks over in front of him and pauses when he sees his daughter._

 _"Sweetie." He gestures to his 15 year old daughter. "Why are you wearing makeup?" Jellybean looks shocked for a second before remembering she forgotten to take it off._

 _"Uh... Alice put makeup on all of us." She stated as she drank some milk to sooth her throat. The brownie was still a little too hot. "Is there something wrong, Dad?" She questions lightly. Fp was a little thrown. He wasn't sure how he felt about his little girl wearing makeup._

 _"Oh. Well you look very nice, Jells." He commented before silencing himself with a gulp of his soda._

 _"Thanks Dad." Jellybean smiled at her father. She was smiling she hadn't been this happy with herself._

 _Then a knock pulled them out of their thoughts. Fp was about to stand up but she stood instead of her father. When she opened the door, to see Tom Keller. "Mr Keller what you doing here?" She asked as she stretched her arms._

 _"Is your father and Alice home?" Tom asked slowly as he scratched his neck. She nodded her head. "Dad, Alice, Mr Keller's here!" She shouted before disappearing into the kitchen right passed her dad and Alice._

 _Fp heard his daughter calling him and pulled Alice along with him. When they approached the door where Tom was standing with deputy hat tilted to one side. He had a suspicion expression his face. "Keller, what can I do for you?" Fp asked as he extended hand._

 _Tom respectly shook his hand back. Alice stood next to Fp, hooking her arm with his elbow. "Alice, Fp, I'm sorry to disturb you again." His face stayed preplexed. "Penny Peabody was found gruesome state. Her autopsy showed a severed spline, cracked rib and blunt force to the back of her head." Alice's heart stopped, her throat went dry. She felt tears burning her eyes. It was her. She killed Penny and now she was going to prison. Fp tried his best not to look suspicious. He knew Alice did it. But he would never throw her under the bus for it._

 _"Oh my... that's awful." Alice chortled as her tears fell. Tom felt for her. He could tell it broke her. "Why would anyone just do that?" He didn't know the answer. Fp was a little surprised how well she was pulling it off._

 _"Wait Penny was killed?" They turned around to be faced with Jughead, Betty, Jellybean and Veronica. Jughead stepped forward, eyeing Keller for more information. "What was the murder weapon?" Alice's stomach cringed. She didn't want to rot in prison. She wouldn't appeal well. She would lose everything. Her house, Babies and Fp. He would just move on while she was rotting for years and years._

 _"A rock. It was the force that killed her. But what turns me. There was a bullet lodged by her heart." Betty gasped, her eyes widened. She saw how her mom was looking when Sheriff Keller said the bullet. It was almost guilt._

 _"So the bullet killed in before she was hit by the rock or after?" Betty questioned as she clicked her tongue._

 _"From the autopsy report she was hit by the rock first. But the cause of death was the gun. It hit by heart and unfortunately didn't miss." He explained with a solemn look._

 _"Interesting." She equalized as put a finger by her chin as if she was thinking very hard._

 _"I should go. The case is ongoing." He explained as his dispatcher signaled him for another crime._

 _Alice felt her daughter's eyes boring into her back since she asked what killed Penny. She knew her daughter was suspicious. She did show up that night of set up with blood all of her and not a single scratch on her. She all sudden felt sick to her stomach. Jughead also noticed the hesitance in the room. Jellybean knew what it was like to hide something. She had a feeling Alice had something to do with Penny's death. She heard the cries from inside the bathroom. Betty was the first to question._

 _"Mom, you killed Penny didn't you." Alice was afraid to speak. She knew as soon as she did she wouldn't be able to stop crying. She nodded her hand slowly. "Oh my god." She gasped as she saw her mother nod her head. "Mom, this... what... I can't believe. You could go to prison mom."_

 _"I know Betty." Her mother cried as she shook her head. "Don't you think I don't know that?! I do know! And now I'm terrified. I can't go away. I can't lose you or anyone." Her voice was shaky. "I won't survive."_

 _Arms surrounded her, her breathing began hitched and unregulated. Fp held her close, helping her calm down. "Shh, Babe. You won't. We keep this a secret." He hushed and eyed the teens. Betty, Veronica, Jellybean wouldn't sure about that idea. But Jughead knew the laws._

 _"We take care of our own." He reminded the girls. They sighed and nodded their heads. It was going to be difficult. And it would never be spoken of again. They all knew it was wrong and horrible. But they also felt that Penny got what she deserved._

 _Jellybean's phone rang, she slowly broke away from the crowd. She looked down and saw it was a different area code. She raised the phone to her ear._

 _"Hello?" She didn't get a response right away. "Is anymore there?"_ _Then a buzz broke through. "Hello Forsyia." Her throat felt dry. "What do you want Luke? You are such a fucking asshole. You went along with Hiram Lodge!" She spat, eyes filled with rage and voice envoking hate._

 _"I want to see you." She could hear the taunt in his voice. "Are you fucking with me?! No! I'm not going to see you! Not after you forced yourself on me in that bedroom! No! I'm hanging up now!" "No, you won't." His voice dialed in. "Why shouldn't I?" He laughed. "Or I will tell Jared you are in Riverdale. You slut." She was beyond frustrated. She stifled a growl and bit her lip. "Fine. Only once." He chuckled evilly. "I knew you would. See you tomorrow at 12, Babe." She slammed her finger on the end button. And held her tears in._


	66. Buzzer Sounded

_**Chapter 66- Buzzer Sounded**_

 _The following day, Jellybean awoke with redden eyes from crying herself to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about his threat. Jared can't find her. She would be dead and she would be able to see her father again. She knew it would crush him if she died. She snuck out the window and got onto Sweet Pea's bike. She didn't tell him the details on why she was there. Sweet Pea wasn't very pleased when he pulled up to Sheriff station. He couldn't believe she was going to see this fucker. He held in his snort as he saw the Toledo shithead's plumed face. His eyes were blackened. He still had a broken nose from where Jellybean told him off in front of the whole party._

 _"I said alone." She rolled her eyes at his suggestion. Was he really that dumb? Apparently he was._

 _"No you blackmailed me to come other ways you were going to tell Jared. How could you even use that? That's fucked up, Luke." She spat with raged eyes. Sweet Pea couldn't believe he used this as leverage._

 _"You asshole. That's not okay. If you wouldn't behind that glass I would kill you." Sweet pea threatened with clenched teeth. Jellybean scowled at him and he relaxed._

 _"Anyway what did you need me for?" She asked sarcastically, holding the phone in a death grip._

 _"My mother!"_

 _"What about your mother?"_

 _"She was murdered! And your fucking family is responsible!" He raged as his face turned angry red._

 _"What are you talking about?!" Sweet Pea interrupted clenching his jaw and fisting his hands._

 _"Penny Peabody is my mother! And she was killed! And I won't stop until whoever's responsible is dead!" Jellybean knew who killed her. And she didn't even feel sorry._

 _"Well I'm sorry for yourself, Momma's boy." She mocked as he grew redder. "I guess being left in a fire train in Toledo wasn't the best for you huh."_

 _"You bitch! Insult my mother! I will tell Jared and he kill murder you just like my mother was." Sweet Pea stood up and slammed his hands in the glass._

 _"Oh the hell your not! You do know what your messing with?! No you don't! You father dumped a teenage boy in a river! I would watch your back if I were you! And me. Well I killed a bunch of your mommies friends that night!" This sent Luke off the edge._

 _He slammed his hands into the glass, guards had to restrain him and put him solitary confinement. Jellybean and Sweet Pea left the building. Her eyes hurt desperately from holding her tears. He held her steady as she cried in the middle of the parking lot. Pain reached her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. "Jellybean, shhh. JB, it's okay. He can't get you." He reminded her calmly. But that wasn't why she was breaking down._

 _"No, it's Jared. He threatened me if I said a word. He would kill me and my family. He can't find out. He just can't. I can't die. Please don't let me die." Her sobs broke Sweet Pea's heart._

 _"Do you want me to take you home?" She shook her head frantically. "I could take you to my place." She smiled slightly as he took her hand and they walked to his bike._

 _It was finally time for Fp to plan the song out with Betty. Alice went back to work at the register. Her maternity leave just ended. He was a bit sad but it gave him time with his kids. Betty sat at the dining room table going over ideas for proposals with Fp. She had been waiting for weeks to finally start planning. She wanted to do it earlier but things got in the way. Veronica's dad's revenge against his daughter, her mother cheating and then Jellybean's boyfriend at the party._

 _"I was thinking a beach proposal." Betty hinted. Fp wasn't sure if she would like that._

 _"I don't know. She's not really the type to go all nuts on beaches." He added as he saw Betty rolled her eyes. She thought Fp was just stalling. It was driving her nuts. That had been stuck picking ideas for weeks._

 _"Fp." She groaned in frustration. Fp sighed as he looked through the books Betty had made for him to go over. "What about you and Mr Andrews sing a song for her and then you get down for the stage and pop the question?" Fp wasn't totally against that idea._

 _"Hmm... that could be an idea." Betty licked her lips and pulled that page of her binder and stuck it in the folder with maybe on it. He saw another that stuck out in his head. "What about this one?" He pointed to talk her on a lake walk and then play a song he wrote. Betty groaned again._

 _"You just said she wouldn't like anything by beaches and lakes have sand." My God this Guy was a piece of work._

 _"Okay not that one." He put his hands up surrender from her death glares. "Ah. What about a backyard proposal and then you help sing a song." Now that was clicking to her._

 _"I love that." She squealed throwing her arms around him, squeezing tightly. He felt like he couldn't breathe. She noticed that she was hugging too tight and let go. "Sorry. So what song?" Many songs were running through his mind._

 _"Bubbly by Colbie Caillat or In Case You Didn't know by Boyce Avenue." He said confidently._

 _"What about wanted?" Betty suggested hinting that she liked that song better. Fp listened to the song and nodded his head. "So its settled me and Veronica sing to keep her distracted and you get down on one knee and bam your engaged." He laughed at her use of bam._

 _"Slow down, Betts. I have no idea when I'm going to pop the question. You still need to learn the song." He pointed out and she blushed when she forgot that one detail._

 _"What about your words?" He shook his head. "Oh come on, you can tell me."_

 _"Betty, you will just have to wait and see." He teased as he start to walk away._

 _"That's not not fair!" Betty whined as a frown crossed her face. He turned to face her and slipped in._

 _"Tst. Life isn't not fair, kid." He chuckled as he closed the door behind him._

 _He met with Jughead, Archie and Fred. He was exhausted from planning. Who knew planning a proposal would a lot of work? Apparently he didn't know that a Smith was like. Jughead saw the look on his father's face. "Betty try you out." He chuckled as his father rubbed his hand over his face._

 _"Oh my god. She was so picky. And we finally found a choice. How am I going to survive planning a wedding if she says yes." Jughead rolled his eyes. He knew that was a lie. Alice loved him so much. Why would she say no?_

 _"Dad you can't be that low with yourself are you?" He stated with an eyeroll. "Alice loves you Dad. Why wouldn't she want to marry you? I don't see why. She's crazy about you and you're crazy about her. I haven't seen her look at anybody the way she looks at you." Fp couldn't believe these words were coming out of his son's mouth. He was quite taken back on how well spoken it was._

 _"Thanks, Jug." He thanked as he smiled happily. He turned toward Fred who hadn't really talked to since that day. "I would like you to my best man, Freddie." Fred was smiling. He couldn't believe Fp still wanted to be his friend and this was mind blowing._

 _"Oh my god really?" He nodded his head. "Wow, I can't believe this. Of course I will be your best man."_

 _"Am I a groomsman?"_ _Archie butted in as he ate one of Jughead's french fries. Fp nodded his head and he smiled. "Oh my god that's great. Right Jug?" He shook Jughead's shoulder._

 _"Yes it is. Now who ate my french fries!" Jughead exclaimed as he threw his arms up. Fp and Fred chuckled which caused Jughead to shoot daggers at them. "Not funny. Nobody eats my food without me knowing." Archie snickered as he hid behind his father. Jughead looked to the left and saw crumbles by Archie's spot. "Archibald Andrews stop eating my food! Get your own!" He scolded as he slapped Archie's hand away from his plate._

 _The door bell dinged, and Alice walked through the door carrying two bundles of joy in her arms. She had picked the babies up from the house and let Betty go to Cheryl's sleepover with Veronica and Toni. Fp looked up from his plate and stood up. He was Alice walking toward them. Aubree and Trevor giggled inSync and his heart melted. "What you guys doing here?" He asked as he took Trevor into his arms, lifting slightly up in the air._

 _Alice smiled as she watched his face light up when he saw the twins. "Say hi to daddy." She said in a baby voice as she handed Trevor to his daddy. She then turned to Fp. "I just got off from my shift and decided since you were working and you were on your dinner break. I would stop by and see you." She explained as she bounced a little to make Aubree to laugh._

 _Jughead frowned at the fry stealer. Alice noticed he was down and handed Aubree over to him. He carefully rested her head on his arm and secured. "Who loves her brother." His voice gets his small as watches her giggle. His heart melted as he watched his new baby sister giggle. "She loves me." He softly exclaimed and stuck his tongue out at Archie, who was frowning and rolled his eyes back. Aubree cued And Jughead smiled_

 _"She sure does." Alice smirked as she looked over at Fp. He was bonding his son. She then whispered in her baby girl's ear. "Say mama." Fp turned to look at her in shock._

 _"Hey, don't try undermining me, Alice." She laughed at him. "Alice. She's going to say daddy first and so will he." He taunted playfully as he winked and his son laughed. "See." She rolled her eyes._

 _"So you think both will say daddy before mama?" He nodded his head. "Oh we will see." She teased as she kissed his cheek._

 _"I guess we will." He sassed, kissing his son's forehead. "Sadly I have to get back to work." He said with a frown. "Bye Aubree" He said sadly as he walked over to his and picked her up. He hands her back to his son and picks up Trevor. "Daddy loves you guys. I got go back to work." He says as he walks back to the kitchen._

 _Alice takes the babies back home and invites Fred and Archie over for dinner. She makes some tea and set two cups for her and Fred to drink at the island. "Fred, I'm sorry for starting all this drama for you and Fp." She started before taking a break to drink some tea. Fred takes a sip before speaking._

 _"It's okay. It was both of our faults. I hope things can go back to normal. But I'm not sure if it can ever will. "He admitted with a frown. She knew that it might never be normal again. It took Fp awhile to forgive people._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Want some leftover brownies?" Jughead butted in, as he was secretly keeping an eye out for his father. His father didn't ask him to. But he knew that his dad would be more comfortable if he knew they wouldn't alone when he gets home in a few hours. Fred nodded his head, taking three brownies from the plate. They still tasted good._

 _A few hours, Fp pulled into the driveway to see a very farmilar truck he recognized the truck like the back of his hand. It was Fred Andrews. He wasn't sure how he felt with his girlfriend being alone with him. He didn't feel like he was exaggerating. She did cheat on him with his best friend. Yes she was intoxicated but that didn't make the pain hurt any less. He opened the door, walking in and setting his keys in the dish by the stairs. Before walking into the kitchen. He heard laughing. A man and a women. His heart started to pound. She wouldn't do it again. He prayed that it wasn't what he thought. He peaked around the corner to see his son, Archie, Fred and Alice. He exhaled when he realized that they weren't alone._

 _"Hey I'm home." He stated as he leaned over and kissed her kiss before pecking her lips. Earning disgusted looks from Jughead and Archie. Alice smiled and got up from the table. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out some pulled pork and spread a thin of pork onto the bun. Fp smiled at her as she brought him his dinner. "Thanks babe." He thanked her as he picked up the sandwich._

 _Jughead had been keep a close eye on Alice and Fred since they got home. It was now 11pm and Fred was just leaving. Fp had finished his meal and was now ready for bed. Fp walked upstairs, feet dragging from the lack of sleep. He was going to say goodnight to Jellybean. When he opened the door and noticed her window was cracked. "Jughead?!" Jughead heard his father yelling. He came running upstairs._

 _"What Dad?"_

 _"When was the last time you saw Jellybean?" Didn't know what was the last time he had seen her. He looked around the room and saw the window cracked. Oh Jellybean you always make it so obvious. " I can't believe she snuck out again." Fp rubbed his temples. She was in so much trouble._

 _At dawn, Two bodies woke up intertwined together. Jellybean opened her eyes sun shining in her eyes. She looked over and saw Sweet Pea lying next to her as she laid her head against his chest. As she laid there all she could think was how good it felt to be surrounded by warmth. She lifted the sheets and her clothes were still on. Not that she thought he would take advantage of her. She just had been used so much in her life. "Morning." She said softly as watched his eyes flutter open._

 _"Morning, JB." He says softly as he looks over at her. He then sits up a little and turns toward her. "How you feeling now?"_

 _"I'm okay. Thanks for calming down. Watching grown ups really helped." She stated as she giggled. He laughed as he watched her stand up. "I should go" He frowns slightly. He knows she has to go. But he doesn't want her to._

 _"Awe I was enjoying this time with you." He said as he looks her in the eyes._

 _"I know me too. But I have to get home before they realize I'm gone. I wasn't supposed to be gone that long, Pea." She explained as she grabbed her coat. He looked at her like she was crazy. Why was she grabbing a sweater? It was 98 outside._

 _"JB, why are you wearing a sweater? It's 98 outside." He asked with a raised eyebrow. She giggled as he looked her up and down._

 _"Cause I'm cold." She sighs. "Are you the weather police?" She teased as she poked his side. He rolled his eyes and scowled as she poked his side._

"Oh now your poking me now?" He mocked as he started chasing her around his trailer.

She started trying to find things to hide behind as he chased all around the trailer. She was laughing so hard. She thought she lungs would give out. He spotted her hiding in his closet. She smirked as she spotted a blue suit. She had never seen him wear anything besides hoodies or leather jackets. She heard the closet door creak open and before she knew it. He was tickling her. She was able to break lose to only to get trackled into his bed. She laughed until she looked up. He looked at her eyes. They were so brown and pretty. He never seen such pretty ey _es. She looked down at his lips and he looked down at hers. It took everything in him not to back her into his bed and undress her right then. Her lips hovered over his. Before they knew it, the kiss grew stronger. Their tongues slipped into their movements. He slowly pulled her shirt over her head, it got caught and she laughed. Once it was on the floor. Clothes came flying. They were bare naked, his hard pecks meeting his bare breasts as their kisses became hungrier. Sheets were covering their newly sweaty bodies. He breaks the kiss before continuing he had to know if she was okay with it._

 _"Are you sure?" She nodded her head. That's all he needed before slipping his hand into his bedside drawer and rolling on a condom. The last thing he needed was Fp killing him._

 _He started off with slow thrusts into her entrance. His cock slid inside with a bit of pressure. She didn't find it uncomfortable. She loved the way he felt inside of her. She stifles a low moan as she arches her hips to let him get the right spot. Her head was in all different space. She wished he was her first time. It only had been two months since her problem happened. She was sorta scared. He loved how his heart raced when she traced her tongue up his abdomen all the way to his neck. She feels his lips suck down her bare breasts causing her to moan. She remembered they were all alone. He penetrated into her faster and faster until she was screaming his name. Her nails dug into his back causing to growl and sucked and nibbled at her nips. She felt herself come. She never had ever felt like this. She rolled them to so she was on top. She grabbed his cock into her mouth and moved it though her lips back and forth. This was the best feeling ever._

 _Fp awoke after only getting five hours of sleep. His daughter still wasn't. She was so grounded once she got her butt home. Aubree giggles as he puts in the automatic swing and pushes her back and forth. It was a dual swing. Trevor babbles as he fakes hurt. He fakes a faceplant and the twins erupt into laughter. He felt bad Alice had to miss it. She had to work again._

 _The laughter ends after he heard the front door open. He sees his daughter with red eyes and messy hair. He didn't know if he should yell or hug her. Jellybean tried to sneak back to her room but her dad saw her. She knew she was screwed. "Forsythia Grace Jones get your butt in her now!" Her father yelled as she tried to go upstairs. She turned around and faced the walk of shame. "Where the hell have you been?!" Fp scolds as his face turns red._

 _"Dad—"_

 _"I don't want to hear how sorry you are! I want to know where you have been! And you're so grounded!" He couldn't believe his daughter snuck out._

 _"I was with Brooke." She lied through her teeth. Her father stands there with his hands on his hips._

 _"Brooke. Who's this Brooke I never heard about?!" He waited for her to answer. What was up with his kids not listening?_

 _"She's a friend I met at the park." She lies again._

 _"You expect me to me to believe you were with "Brooke" at the park" He said in quotations._

 _"Fine I wasn't with Brooke." Her voice was squeaky. "I was with Sweet Pea." Fp's eyes burned with disbelief._

 _"You were with Sweet Pea!" He raised his voice a little more. He couldn't believe she was having with Sweet Pea. He knew they were friends. But she didn't even tell him. She winced as he yelled. It reminded her of Jared._

 _"Dad, I'm sorry. It was a mistake. I should have asked. I went to see Luke." She confessed, she watched his eyes widened. "He threatened me daddy. He was going to tell mother's boyfriend and he was going to kill me." She broke down in tears. His eyes soften and he pulls her closer._

 _"Oh Jells, I didn't mean to yell. I was just worried that you didn't come home." He comforts her_ _with his arms._

 _"I'm sorry, Daddy."_

 _"Jells, shhh just don't do that again. Not after what happened a little while ago." He warned her as he hands her Aubree. She holds her keeping her smile._

 _Alice got off of work. She decided to pick up some ice cream. She got home to find out that Jellybean had returned home after sneaking out. Betty had heard the news after she saw Jellybean walking back after she and Toni went to that ice cream polar that her mother talked so much about it. And damn her mother_ was right. Dinner was awkward. She wanted to ask Jellybean why she snuck out but it wasn't her place. When Jughead saw his sister how. He started yelling and telling her how worried she was that some kidnapped her. Jellybean didn't know she was so careless. She didn't really want to tell what really happened again. She looked over at her father. Who told Jughead he would tell him later. He nodded his head and went along with it.

After dinner Fp and Jughead talked outside. He told him about what Jellybean had said. Jughead wanted to murder that Luke fucker too. "Where are you going?!" His father shouted as he stormed away. He saw where he was going. "Jughead no! Leave it. And Jellybean specifically asked for us not too. This guy wanted to kill her if she ever told." His voice started to waver.

"Dad." He says softly. "It wasn't your fault. How were you supposed to know? Mom wasn't heathy you can't blame yourself."

"What's up with the pep talks?" He chuckled.

"I don't know." Jughead responded as he pulled his dad In for a hug.

Jellybean was in her room, staring at the ceiling. When she heard a tap on her window. She looked over at her window and smiled." What are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled her window up. " Dad found out I snuck out and I'm grounded for a while." She added as he climbed in. "What are you doing? If my dad catches you." He silences her with his finger her lips.

"Jellybean since you came into town. I haven't been able to stop thinking about." She stares at him in awe. "And when you freaked out at the grocery store. I was so freaked out. I didn't know what to do. It was hard to watch someone you like cry like that." He confessed as he brushes two strands behind her ear. She blushes hardcore. She can't believe Sweet Pea was standing in front of her about to kiss her.

"Pea, I like you too." She confessed as their lips collided once again."And I don't regret a thing, Pea." She breaks the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Good, because I don't either." He put his hands on her waist.

Before they could kiss again. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Jellybean called as she looked at Sweet Pea with dead serious eyes.

"It's me, your dad!" Her father answered back. Shit shit.

She turns to Sweet Pea with a panicked expression. "Hide." She whispered as she heard the knob turning.

Sweet Pea couldn't find a good place to hide. So he settled for her closet, he closed the door behind him and sat down in the darkness. Jellybean quickly situates herself on her bed to make it look like she was just doing nothing. She quickly grabbed her phone and looked down when her door fully opened. Fp looked around his daughter's room as he walks around. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. He could have sworn he heard voices. He knew his daughter was growing up and liked boys. But he wasn't ready for that. He still wanted to her to be his little girl. He walked over to her bed and sits down next to her legs. She turns around to look at him. "I was just coming to say goodnight. And I decided that you will be grounded for only threes instead of a month." He explained as his daughter's voice lit in surprise. She really thought she was grounded for a month. She definitely deserved to be grounded.

"Really?" She asked with an surprised expression on her face. He chuckled lightly not to overdramtic:

"Yes. Now get some sleep." He says as he walked to her door. "I love you, Jells." He said as he was about to close the door.

"I love you too, Dad." Once her door closes she wiped her forehead and sighed in relief. "You can come out now." She whispered quietly as he came out of the closet." She signaled him out.

"That was close." He muttered as a chuckle broke through softly.

"So a secret relationship for awhile." He nodded agreement.

"This going to be fun." He chuckled as he kissed her slowly.

"I might sneak out tomorrow night. Dad's supposed to propose tomorrow. It's in our backyard. And while the celebration is happening. I sneak over to your trailer. Deal?" She explained her plan as she kissed fiercely goodbye.

Sweet Pea started slowly reaching his leg over one at a time. "Deal. Don't get caught. I have something very special planned." He kissed her goodbye and she shut her window closed lightly so she wouldn't wake her father. After he leaves she leans her head against the warm glass and sighs happily as she giggles like a little girl and climbs into bed.

Fp helped Alice clean the kitchen after the kids go to bed. After they finish cleaning up. Alice climbed into bed and rested her head on the fluffy pillow. Fp lies his head down but not being able to shut his eyes. Alice noticed that he was still not sleeping. She slowly sat up and faced him. "What's bothering you?" He sat up, sighing and facing her as his eyes lower down to his feet.

"When I went to say goodnight to Jellybean. I swear I heard voices in her room. And when I checked there was nothing. Maybe she was talking on the phone. I don't know. Maybe I just paranoid." He huffed as he turned onto his side. Alice listened carefully. She used to sneak out and Fp used climb into her room all the time. She hoped that Jellybean wasn't making the same mistakes as her and Fp made.

"I don't know. You didn't sleep last night. Maybe your sleep deprived." Maybe she was right. He wasn't sure if he should go with his gut or get some shut eye.

"Maybe your right." He mumbled as he shut his eyes.

"I love you, Fp." She muttered as she closed her eyes and dreamt of the good dreams.

"I love you, too, Allie." He said sweetly into the night.


	67. Nervous Jitters Are Normal

**Chapter 67- Nervous Jitters Are Normal**

 _Days have gone by for Fp he never thought this day would ever come. He would be finally popping the question. He couldn't believe that this day was finally here. His legs felt like jello. His heart pluses as he paces the backyard in a nervous reck. It was now the day he was going to ask the question he had been wanting to ask for Twenty-Six years. Betty and Veronica had offered to go shopping and bringing Alice along. He hoped she wasn't too suspicious. Fred walked over to his friend, who was pacing like no tomorrow. He could see the look on his face. It was a mixture of Excitement and Nervousness. Fp kept restating what he wrote down on a small piece of paper. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to his left and smiled nervously._

 _"I can see your shaking, Fp." Fred said gesturing to his wobbly legs as he held the paper in his hand. Fp fought to the smirk growing on his friend's face._

 _"I bet you find it so funny, Huh. Fp Jones having a freak out. It's not like he's making the biggest life changing decision in his entire life." He spat sarcastically as Fred laughed. Fred rubbed his shoulder reassuring him._

 _"Yeah, remember my proposal for Mary. I was nervous too." Fp rolled his eyes. That wasn't helping him. Fred and Mary ended up divorcing. How was that supposed to help?_

 _"But you and Mary are divorced." Fred sighed, knowing that Fp had a point._

 _"Yeah. Scratch that. Huh." He laughed as Fp continued pacing the backyard, rubbing the back of his neck to reduce his nervousness. "Speaking of Mary." He stopped and pointed toward the back gate._

 _Fp looked over to back gate and noticed Mary standing right outside the yard holding something in her arms. He slowly greeted her with a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. Mary smiled and hugged him. She knew Fp for years. She remembered the times He and Alice were literally inseparable. All the times they were caught making out underneath the bleachers before Fp's games or even during._

 _He broke the embrace as he guided her to the big shed where they were going to be hiding until the music started playing. Mary started telling stories about him and Alice. By each story his face redden even more then it had. Jughead couldn't believe the times his father had. Skinny dipping in November. His dad kept repeating I was dared. And Jughead just kept laughing._

 _Alice was dragged out of the house to go shopping. She wasn't exactly pleased but Betty and Veronica had been begging for the past week. She drove them to the mall, sighing as she was handed dresses to try onto. When she looked in the mirror she didn't feel flattering. Betty noticed how her mother's face and searched the racks until she found the perfect dress. She knew her mom would instantly love it. Alice's eyes lit up when she saw the snakeskin dress in her daughter's arms. She tore it delicately from her daughter and went to the dressing room. She smiled in delight. It fit her body. When she walked out of the dressing room, Betty and Veronica nodded their heads in agreement. They stopped to get frozen yogurt. Betty got Cookie Dough, Veronica got Wedding Cake and Alice got Brownie Batter. Alice sat them down at the table. She couldn't help smile as she ate her Frozen Yogurt as she told more stories. She loved bonding with her daughter. She hadn't gotten to do much of that when Betty was younger. She was now making up for the time she missed._

 _Later Betty and Veronica led her to the backyard. When she walked in, it was decorated with little white lights, red and Blue table cloths on the tables. They guided her to the table. She sat down admiring the beautifully lit up porch. She watched as Betty and Veronica stood on the porch with lights hanging down. "Mom, this is for you." Her daughter stated as she grabbed the microphone into her hands. Alice shifted her body in the seat. She looked over at the screen hanging behind them. Pictures were shown. Alice's eyes water as she looked at the screen._

 **"You know I'd fall Apart without you**

 **I don't know how you do what you do**

 **'Cause everything that don't make sense about me**

 **Makes sense when I'm with you"**

Fp watched from afar while his heart pounded in his chest. There was so much he was grateful for. He listened to Betty's versus. He felt his eyes water as he watched Alice's eyes. She wasn't aware he was watching her or he was about to do. Now it was Veronica's versus.

 ** _"Like Everything that's green, girl, I need you_**

 ** _But it's more than one and one makes two_**

 ** _Put aside the math and the logic of it_**

 ** _You gotta know you're want too"_**

 _Alice sat in her chair, mouth wide and tears running down cheeks. Her daughter sounded so good as they sang. Their were so many things going on in her mind. It was her favorite song. Alice Susanna Smith only liked a few country songs. She wasn't really know for liking country. She took a sip of her wine sitting in front of her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Fp join them. What was he doing?, Alice thought as she watched intently. Fp stood on that stage feeling everything in him just fall into place. He knew what he wanted and he was going to make her feel wanted. He watched as her eyes lit up in surprise. Her green eyes burned into his mind. He picked up a microphone. His singing skills might be a little rusty. He eyed Fred and Fred got the hint grabbed his guitar. He raced up to the stage. He looked over at Mary, who smirked. Fred-heads are back. Cheryl looked over at Toni. Toni had misty eyes. She wiped her girlfriend's eyes. This song just was truly perfect. FP's hands were trembling as he brought the microphone to his mouth. He looked directly in Alice's green eyes. Alice was confused but didn't think much of it. Fp felt the front of his pocket. The ring was still secured safely. His heart pounded rapidly. His stomach started to bubbles with Nervous Jitters._

 _ **'Cause I wanna wrap you up**_

 _ **Wanna Kiss Your Lips**_

 _ **I wanna make you feel wanted**_

 _ **And I want to call you mine**_

 _ **Wanna hold your hand forever**_

 _ **And never let you forget it**_

 _ **Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted"**_

 _Alice felt her spine crawling. Her heart beamed at his face. He was smiling as he sang. What was going on in his head, She wondered as she watched in amazement. She felt her eyes let tears trickle down her cheeks. Fp smiled with a cheesy smile in her direction. Her knees felt weak, her heart started pounding against her chest. She turned to look over and saw her twins in Jughead's arms. They must have woken up from their nap. Jughead glances up at the stage. Their pretend stage where his father was singing. He never thought he would see his father singing a country song ever in life. But there was his father standing up singing. Then his dad started walking around the patio. Betty looked around to see her mother's cheeks tear stained. Her waterproof makeup was now smudged. It was now her turn again. She turned to look at her, smiling as she walked up and grabbed her hand. Alice stared down at her hand in surprise as her daughter pulled her along._

 _ **"Anyone can tell you you're pretty, Yeah** _

**_And You get that all the time, I know you do_**

 ** _But your your beauty's deep than the make-up_**

 ** _And I wanna show you what I see tonight..."_**

Betty sang as she twirled her mother around. Alice was still trying to figure what the hell was going on. Betty grabbed her hand again and took her back to her table. Alice grabbed the tissues from the box and brought them to her eyes. She gently wiped her smeared makeup off her face and giggled as she watched Fp. He was doing this for her. But why?

 **"When I wrap you up**

 **When I kiss your lips**

 **I wanna make you feel wanted**

 **And I wanna call you mine**

 **Wanna hope your hand forever**

 **And never let you forget**

 **'Cause, Baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted"**

Alice took a deep breath as she watched them sing their hearts out. As Fp sang, his mind couldn't stop picturing their rest of their lives together. His heart skipped a beat every time his eyes laid on her. Everything he loved about her made him crazy. Her smile made him chuckle. Her baking skills he found very sexy and he wanted to bend her back over the counter when she wears that apron.

 **"As good as you make me feel**

 **I wanna make you feel wanted**

 **Better than your fairy tales**

 **Better than your best dreams**

 **You're more than everything I need**

 **You're all I ever wanted**

 **All I ever wanted"**

Alice's mind was spinning as she listened carefully to the lyrics. It was like their story. How Fp wanted to make her fee wanted. Her eyes leaked more tears. Her heart pounded more each time the lyrics clicked in her brain. She found herself swaying in seat as she watched with tear filled eyes.

 **"And I wanna wrap you up**

 **Wanna kiss your lips**

 **I wanna make you feel wanted**

 **And I wanna call you mine**

 **Wanna hold your hand forever**

 **And never let you forget it**

 **Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**

 **Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted"**

FP slowly transitioned as slowly got down on one knee. He looked deep into hereyes as he sang the last line. His heart thumped repeatedly as he watched her eyes well up with tears. Alice felt breathless as she watched the love of her life get down one one knee. She couldn't believe this was really happening.

 **"You'll always be wanted"**

He couldn't believe that he was really doing this. He was going to marry his best friend. His first everything. He never thought this was going to happen. While being down on one knee. His stopped beating as he watched her get up from the table and stand in front of him speechless. "Alice, I have been wanting to marry you since the day I met you. You looked stunningly gorgeous in your waist ness uniform. It was like I was looking at angel. You're the most beautiful woman I know and forever will know." Alice stared in disbelief as he stayed kneeling in on one knee. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she listened to his words. She giggled as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. Her heart skipped three beats as he opened the box. There it was. A beautiful 14 carte rose gold diamond ring staring right at her. She was completely blown away. She wondered how he was able to afford such expensive ring. It most have costed him so much money. More tears came down her cheeks as he continued. "I will never find anybody as I love you. Alice Susanna Smith, will you marry me?" Fp asked as he looked up at her. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

Alice nodded her head, throwing herself into his arms. She pulled back, crashing hers lips into his. The passion grew deep within them. Cheers erupted and confetti was thrown over them. She broke the kiss soft, looking him deep in his brown eyes and grinned with tears running down her cheeks. "Yes! Of course, I will. I can't wait to be Mrs Jones." She confessed as Fp slide the ring onto her finger. She looked down at her finger and bursted into tears. "Oh my god. I love this ring!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck, drawing him in for another passionate kiss.

Alice couldn't stop thinking. She was finally going to be happy. Betty smiled and looked over at Jughead. She leaned in and kissed him softly. She drew back and laid her head against Jughead's shoulder. She watched as her mom happily danced around to her song. Her mother's all time favorite song. Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. Alice put her arms around FP's neck as they swayed their hips to the song. Fp grinned as he watched her sing along to the lyrics. Jughead grabbed Betty's hand and pulled her to the other side of the yard. Betty glanced over to where her mother and Fp were dancing. They looked so happy.

"Their so in love." She stated with a big smile as she watched her mother act like a goofball. She had never seen her mom act like that ever. Her mother used to be so uptight it drove her up the wall. Jughead also looked over at his father. He looked at at ease and carefree.

"Yes they are. I haven't see my dad so carefree." He sighed as he pulled Betty into his arms.

Alice leaned her head on Fp's shoulders as they swayed in rhythmic movements. Fp felt a slight pressure on his shoulder. He looked down to see the love of his life leaning on his shoulder. He smiled brightly as the song boomed in the background. Their bodies went at the same time. She twirled with one motion. She giggled as she almost trips over his feet. "I love you so much." She mumbled softly against his chest. He smiled in a daze as he held her loosely in his arms.

"I love you so much too, Allie. I have been waiting you to be mine for as long as I could remember." He chuckled as he swung her over his hip when the next song came banging on. Alice looked over at the crowd. They were all cheering and clapping. She whipped her hair around and started rolling her hips.

"Dance off!" Someone yelled from the other direction. Their heads whipped around. Sweet Pea was shouting along with Fangs. Alice smirked as she watched Veronica and Cheryl approach. Oh this was going to be fun.

Alice broke into her old cheer routine from back when she was on the Vixens. It had been a long time since she had actually preformed in awhile. She started off with a short cheer before she broke into the spilts. The crowd erupted into cheers and chants as she wow the teens. Betty hasn't ever seen her mother dance like she just did. Cheryl flipped her hair before Toni completely show off. She twirled her hips, kicked her legs in the just timing. "Mrs Jones. Go Mrs Jones!" Alice grinned when she heard that. She didn't realize how much really wanted to Mrs Jones until now. She couldn't wait to be Mrs Jones. Fp wasn't very surprised. He knew this was the old Alice. And he found that cheer routine sexy just as he had back then.

After the dance off, Alice was very hungry. She took a take after she completely won fair and square like she had back in high school. She turned to see who was standing there. She couldn't believe who she saw. There was Hermonie. She looked different. Her eyes were a bit red. She wondered why but she also was still angered. "Hermonie Lodge." She snarled as she grabbed a plate and glared. Hermonie smiled softly and ignored the glare. She knew she wouldn't be welcomed with open arms.

"Alice Smith. I heard about the engagement. It's great you and Fp finally got back together and for real this time." She congratulated holding her hand out. Alice thought about slapping her across the face. But she knew it wouldn't be nice. She instead shook her hand.

"Thank you, Hermonie. That means a lot to me." She took a deep breath before she asked what was really on her mind. Her face turned stern. "What are you doing here?" That question hit Hermonie in the face. She didn't expect such coldness out of her old friend. She took a short breath before she explained what happened.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I shouldn't have gone along with Hiram's plan. I know you won't forgive me or never will. I abandoned my daughter. I deserve every little remark have you yell at me. And also don't expect forgiveness. I was a horrible friend. I should have stuck by your side." She explained as tears rolled empathically down her cheeks.

Alice stood in front of her old best friend not knowing what to say. Should she forgive her? She did really horrible stuff to her and almost ruined her life. But on the other hand she sounded so sincere. What was she going to do? Would she ever be able to trust her? She really had betrayed her trust to point she was crying. She wanted her best friend back. It had been so long since she was able to have her. Mary was also her best friend too. But she was worried about her reaction to her and Fred. She did cheat on Fp not long ago. She didn't couldn't believe he had it in his heart to forgive her. She slowly approached Hermonie.

"I might not be able to forgive you just yet." She watched as Hermonie's eyes lower to the ground. "But however Veronica told me what you did. Warning her about the Ghoulies. That was the best friend I had. Sticking to her guns. That's what I need back. I know Ronnie told you about what happened. I still can't believe I did that." She cried into her arms. She knew about her cheating on Fp. She also knew her old friend wouldn't be happy with her. Hermonie knew. She wasn't happy. She cursed as she heard her daughter tell her the information over the phone last month.

"Amiga!" She slapped her lightly on the back of her head. "I have told you many times to not get that drunk!" Alice winced from the light blow to the back of her head.

"I know. I know." She sighed as she buried her head into Hermonie's chest. "I know it was very stupid. I still can't believe he forgave me. I almost slepped with his best friend. I might have if he didn't find me." It was now Hermonie's turn to cringe.

"Let's not think of that." She said softly as she pulled her over to where they were dancing.

Fp was sitting by the bar watching his son and Betty dance to a slow song. He didn't drink. He wasn't going to ruin his sobriety for just a fun time. His attention was caught when he saw Hermonie and his fiancé talking over by the punch. From where he was sitting it looked intense. He thought about interrupting to see what was going on. But his thought was interrupted a tap on his shoulder. He turned slightly to see who it was. "Chic?" He stammers nervously. He still hadn't told his daughter his son knew was very close to him.

Chic was smiling at him holding a box in his hands. Chic handed the box to him. He took the box from his son and slowly untied the bow. In the box was a small tux. Is this what he thought it mean? "Chic, is this Uh something you were meaning to discuss with me and your mother?" He asked his son with hesitance in his voice as he looked up at his son. Chic got the hint and chuckled.

"No, no. It's not that. You don't have freak out on me." Chic confirmed something else. He now felt like he could breathe.

"Oh good. I thought you were telling me I was a grandfather to a random chick you hooked up with. Your mother would slap you if you knocked a random girl, Chic." He laughed nervously knowing Alice would also kick his ass for joking about it.

"Dad, no! It's for the Trevor. I picked it up on the way here. Betty texted me telling me I should come by if I had time. So here I am." _Chic's face contorted in disgust. Fp chuckled at the look on his son's face. It was so funny to him. He took the tux into his hands and embraced his son._

 _"Thanks son." He whispered near his ears as the hugged. "Are you still with the Ghoulies?" He hoped that his son wasn't with them anymore. He didn't like his son being in a gang. Just he didn't like Jughead being in the Serpents. But since his other son was in a rival gang, it didn't help him either._

 _"No, I got out after I heard that Hiram wanted to kill his daughter. I wasn't going to be involved with that shit." He glanced up at his son and scowled at the word. "Sorry I meant crap. Is that better? You know I'm an adult, Dad." He rolled his eyes at his son._

 _"And what? You think you're intiled to swear? And besides your mother would kill me if she heard that language, boy." Chic rolled his eyes at his father. He knew that his dad was right._

 _Jughead looked up to see his worst enemy talking to his father. Ugh, why is he here? Jughead growled underneath his breath. He grabbed Betty's hand softly and pulled them over them. Betty knew about Chic coming. He didn't actually say he was coming for sure. "Chic, Fp." She friendly greeted as she squeezed Jughead's hand._

 _"Betty, Jughead." Chic said shyly as he looked over at his sister trying to avoid Jughead. He knew Jughead hated him. Fp could feel the tension. It's was like he could slice it with a knife right down the middle._

 _"Jug, Chic here was telling me he's no longer a Ghoulie. Isn't that nice huh?" He butted in hoping that would cut the tension back. Jughead tried his best not to spit an insult. He was a bit taken back by the news._

 _"Really?" He asked with an eyebrow raised at his brother. He saw his brother nod his head. He couldn't this was true. "Wow. I'm can't say I'm not surprised your not a Ghoulie." Betty smile softly at the interaction. She knew it had been very tense. She was happy it would no longer be tense._

 _"Oh that's great, Chic. I'm a serpent now." Betty chimes in._

 _"Wow really. That's great sis." Chic stated as he hugged her. She giggled when he told her something. "Chic no! My god. But you can see my tattoo." She exclaimed as she showed him her arm._

 _"Fp, Honey?!" Fp heard Alice yell as she came over. Alice looked over to where Fp was and noticed some in particular. "Chic! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed as she threw arms around him holding him tight._

 _"Betty invited me. I was going to stop by a few weeks ago. But I heard about what happened with a leaders daughter and I got off the Ghoulies after I heard that Hiram was going to kill his own daughter." Alice eyed Betty who was grinning up at her._

 _"Oh so Betty invited you and pulled this all together?" Betty nodded her head. She watched as her mother's smile grew wider. "Thanks Betts. This was amazing. And your singing was amazing." Betty smiled._

 _"Your welcome. Me, Cheryl and Fp have been planning this for weeks. Actually the day you went into labor we were buying rings." Betty amused as she watched her mother's grow big and tears in her eyes._

 _"You guys. I can't even explain how happy I am right now." Alice said teary eyed as she hugged her daughter tightly as tears fell onto her daughter's dress. Betty smiled over at her mother and felt her eyes getting teary eyed as well._

 _"Me and Veronica helped him buy that ring for you. I was begging and he was saying he couldn't afford it. So me and Ronnie helped him." She watched as her mother's mouth fell gaped._

 _"You did that?" She was speechless. "Oh Betty you didn't have to do that. I would have been just as happy with a regular engagement ring." Betty nodded her head. She did that have to._

 _"Yes I did. I knew how much you would love it. And by the look on your face. I can tell that your about to burst into tears of joy." Alice couldn't believe her daughter did this for her. She would have been just as happy with a different ring. This ring was amazing. But it was the thought that counted more than the price._

 _Jellybean had planned to sneak out but Sweet Pea was actually enjoying the after party. She was surprised. She didn't think he would be having fun. She left Sweet Pea to get some punch from the back table. When she bumped into someone. She glared in his direction. "Watch it!" She hissed as she shoved through him. He looked annoyed._

 _"Sorry. Princess. I didn't think I was in the wrong. You were the one who bumped into me." He snapped as he pushed past her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist._

 _"Excuse me?!" He rolled his eyes. "I'm not a princess you jerk! I'm serpent royalty!" He stood there glaring his eyes. Oh come on, he muttered underneath his breath._

 _"If anybody is serpent royalty it's me, Sweetheart!" He insulted as he watched her eyes burn red._

 _"Did you just call me Sweetheart?! Oh no you don't!" She snapped as she stopped in front of him glaring her brown eyes._

 _"If the snake-heel fits." He cocked his head and laughed._

 _Jellybean couldn't believe he used a snake metaphor. She didn't even know this person. "Wow! You really are an uptight snake huh?!" She mocked as she grabbed her cup._

 _"You are really an annoying snake. Little snake." That sent her off. She was so angered. He didn't just say that. Just because she was 5'4 didn't make her little. She turned on her heel so fast you could see the rage within._

 _" You gotta problem buddy!" She sneered getting in his face. He rolled his eyes and straightened his back. Not before he rolled his neck around to get the crick out of his neck._

 _"Maybe I do." She started glaring her eyes even harder as she almost kicked him._

 _"Woah! Woah! What's going on here?!" She heard Sweet Pea's voice blurt into her red hot ears._

 _She backed away, and softened her face. Sweet Pea was walking up to her with a worried expression on his face. It wasn't long before everyone's eyes reverted over to her direction. She almost wanted to smack that guy across the face. Jughead turned his attention to his sister. He saw who confrantion was with and knew it wasn't going to be good. He tapped his father's shoulder. Fp turned away from his fiancé to see what his son was wanting. He didn't even have to say a word. His son just pointed to the back table. He saw his daughter and son standing like they were going to rip each other's heads off._

 _He quickly glanced at Alice who was starting to shake. He could tell she was nervous. They both hadn't told Jellybean that Chic was back in their life's. He was scared on how she was going to react. And this wasn't how he was expecting to tell her Chic was the guy. He was his son. He hoped she wouldn't be mad. He grabbed Alice's hand and guided her to the commotion. He was nervous when he stood near his daughter. He had to tell her._

 _"Jellybean,can I talk to you?" He watched her nod her head and she followed him._

 _Standing away from the chaos he opened his mouth hoping she wouldn't be too angry with him. He watched as her mouth dropped low and her eyes boiled. "He's my brother! You couldn't have told me! You waited until now! Of all the times! You choose now!" She screamed at him. He knew she would be angry. He hoped she forgave him. He watched her storm off and felt his heart crumble just a tad bit._

 _He slowly dropped his head into his hands as he fought the bellow in his throat. How dare she get mad at him? She had no right. But he also understood why she was angry with him. Oh my this was going to be a rough night, he grumbled as he walked over to his son and fiancé. The word slipped off his tongue. He loved the way it sounded. She was finally going to be his forever. And nobody could take that away from him._

 _Alice knew her son wouldn't be pleased with the news. Instead when she told him. There was no anger in his voice. He was hugging her. It completely threw her off. She didn't expect him to be okay with this. "Your not mad?" She asked with her voice a little on the edge. Chic shook his head and a sigh escaped his lips._

 _"No, I'm not mad, Mom. I wasn't exactly happy with the news. But I'm not mad. I understand how difficult It is to be introduce to someone. I hope she can act like less of a bitch though." He groaned as he clenched his fists. Alice stood there stunned when she heard those words exit her son's mouth._

 _"Chic! She isn't a bitch! And you don't talk about your sister that way!" She scolded pointing her finger directly at him. He scoffed and rolled his eyes._

 _"She's not my sister!" Alice hardened her stare. She couldn't believe her son said that._

 _"She's your sister! And you will treat her with respect ! You hear me, Chic! Chic do you hear me?!" She scolded again with eyes burning into his._

 _"Fine! Whatever!" He snapped, turning his foot and stormed away._

 _She sighed as she watched her oldest storm away. She didn't mean to upset him. But what was his deal? Jughead and JB were his siblings. Why can't he understand that? It drove her crazy. JB and Betty were getting along. So why can't he get along with his other siblings?_

 _The party ended after the fight almost broke out. Jellybean couldn't believe her father. She was still grounded. And she knew sneaking out was wrong but she didn't care. She stormed out of the yard and grabbing Sweet Pea and they left. Jughead walked toward his father who looked like he could pull his hair out. "Dad?" His father turned his head. "Jellybean snuck out again." He heard his father groan._

 _"I can't even say I'm surprised, Jug. I don't blame her for being angry. She has ever right but sneaking out. That doesn't make me happy." Fp explained as he rubbed the sides of his temples._

 _"Toni said she's staying at her house with Cheryl. She said it would be the best. And Jellybean told her she just needs time to herself. I guess." Jughead sighed as he ruffed with his hair._

 _His son disappeared leaving him to think by himself. After a few minutes, He walked back inside. In the kitchen he poured himself some milk before looking up at his clock with a groan. It was 11 pm. It had been a long night. He set down his glass into the dishwasher. He got down on his knees and opened the cabinet, pulling out a pouch of dishwasher soap, closed the dishwasher and turned the dial. He sighed as he climbed upstairs, turning down the hall to his room._

 _Lying on his bed was Alice. He grinned as he hovered on top capturing her lips with a passionate kiss. She giggled as he started attacking her neck with little teethy love bites. "Jones, what are you going to do me?" She smirked up at him._

 _He pulled her legs to bring her close to him with her squealing. She knew she was in for a ride for that comment. He turned his lips into a smug smirk. "Well, Smith. Jones wants Smith to obey him. Jones had a long day." He smiled smugly as he traced his tongue down her chest._

 _"Obey him huh? Well Jones. Do what you must." He smirked naughty as he snaked his hands up her thigh and gliding her lacy panties down to her ankles._

 _"You wish as Smith commands." He teased her bare breasts with his teeth._

 _She arched her hips high up as he drives into her, servicing her every need and to its max pleasure. He takes a finger with something chilly and rubs it against her clit. The chills send her body to raise its peak as his tongue trials wet kisses. He could taste the chocolate pudding as he licks it seductively off. She lets whimpers as he twisted as he flipped them where he was back on top. He grinned against her as his throbbing erection aches with every movement._

 _"Chocolate pudding?" She questioned in between moans._

 _"Yes. I remembered how kinky you used to get back in high school."_ _He responded with a grunt as he collapses into her bare sticky breasts. He turned to face her with a smirk. "Besides you didn't have whip cream, Smith." He watched as her face reddened._

 _"Food always make sex kinkier, Jones." Her voice was full lust as he eyes roamed his chest._

 _He grunts again as he works up his max again. She felt his dick throb against her clit. She digs her nails into his back as he surged into her. He growled in a low tone as he feels her painfully sharp nails clawing his bare back as he delved with full pleasure. He missed this. He preferred to take his time. He didn't like to be rushed. He loved the way it felt inside her. He loved exploring every inch and cranny of her beautiful exploration of her body. She drove him up the walls sometimes but that only made him love her even more._

 _He soon slowed down the pace and looked into her eyes as they collapsed with heart rates through the roof. He turned to face her as he pants were labored. He loved this exercise much more then he liked the gym. He rather work out like this than pay for a gym membership. She smiled which caused him to chuckle._

 _"Food does make sex kinkier, Smith." He paused before he wrapped his arms around her frame. "Or should I say Jones as well." She giggled as she watched him with her eyes. She did love the sound of that._

 _"But we're not married yet, Fp." She sighed as she dropped her gaze and looked up at the ceiling as her heart pounded with excitement. He frowned and dropped his smile._

 _"But you're still my fiancé, Allie." He grinned at the thought of that. He didn't care if they weren't married. And yes eventually they will be married and she would his wife. He smiled to himself as he thought about their life's together._

 _Alice rolled on her side, body facing against him as she smirked to herself. "Yes I am. I can't wait to be your wife, Jones." He smiled to himself again._

 _"Yes you will. And I can't wait to be your husband." He stated lovingly as he kissed her exposed shoulder that wasn't covered by the blanket._

 _She squealed softly as he kissed her shoulder as she curled into him. He scooted closer to her, feeling the heat radiate off her steamy hot bod. "Good night, Babe." She mumbled as she closed her eyes. He smiled to himself as he laid his head onto the puffy pillow._

 _"Good night, Allie." He muttered as his eyes closed as he drifts into his dreams._

 _ **X**_

 ** _I know that Chic isn't their real son in the show. But I went with a different route. He went to find them himself, instead of Betty finding him. In this story he's their real son- Aut._**


	68. Old Habits Die Hard

**Chapter 68- Old Habits Die Hard**

Alice awoke with a new realization. She was going to be a Jones. A Jones. That reality blew her mind away. She never thought that could ever be a possibility. In the back of her mind, She prayed and begged for her dream to become a reality. But after so many prayers had gone unanswered; she started to lose faith it would ever happen.

So when she looked herself in the mirror and smiled. She knew it was finally her dream finally coming true. She heard the sheets behind her make a shuffle. She turned her head to see Fp rubbing his eyes.

"Morning soon to be Mrs Jones." He smiled as he got out of the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly. She tilted her neck to the side and grinned.

"Morning, Jones." She said with a little morning voice. She slowly took his arms off her waist. "I have a long day. Betty sent me so many wedding details. And we just got engaged." She groaned as she threw on her outfit for the day.

He smirked as he put his flannel over his shoulders. She grabbed the brush off her dresser and combed throughly through her blonde curls. He walked over to his closet and grabbed his last pair of boots he had brought from the trailer. Then an idea popped into his brain. He spends so much time at her house and doesn't really spend much at his trailer. And now there's more mouths to feed. It just doesn't make sense to ask her to move into his trailer.

He patted the bed for her to sit next to him. She looked over at him and watched his grin grow wider. "I have a crazy idea." Her ears peaked up as she sat down.

"What kind of crazy idea do you have in mind?" She questioned with a raised brow as she applies her lipstick. The shade she knows he loves so much. He turns his body to face her and feels bubbles in his stomach. Nervous bubbles? He wasn't sure. Maybe.

"How would you feel if I move in?" He said smoothly as he watched her close up her lipstick and face him with a serious expression. "I know it seems too soon. But I'm always her. Jellybean stays in her own room. Jughead I don't know. We will go over that later. But what do you think?" She looks at him surprised but with also delight. She did like the idea of them finally settling down together in the same house.

"I could say..." She paused, leaning to kiss him. "I say yes, Fp. Let's move in, Jones." He smiled as he picked her up in his arms and spun her until they fell onto the bed all giggly like teen girls.

"Oh Smith you won't regret it." He said sheepishly as he planted kisses on her collarbone.

Betty sprawled out of bed, feet hanging off the sides as she set her feet down on the carpet. She straightened her arms as she yawned. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a blue toned tank top. Next she scrambled over to her dresser and pulled out a light jean washed shorts. She dressed herself and applied her makeup. She then threw her hair up in a messy bun and headed downstairs for breakfast. She couldn't wait to go wedding dress shopping and later she had a surprise for her mom. She knew her mom would be overjoyed. She couldn't wait to see her reaction.

In the kitchen, Alice made a small breakfast for herself and the kids. She had news for the kids. She was a little anxious to tell them. She was aware Betty and Jughead were in a relationship. It didn't bother her or Fp. It might be worried but it's Riverdale. Worried is Riverdale's General life being. She told the kids to get seated. She looked over at Fp for support. When she looked over at him. It made all her worries disappear. Betty, Jughead and Jellybean sat ansty in their spots.

"Mom, why do you look like you have something to tell us?" Betty questioned her mother's face as she glanced over at Fp for support. She could tell her mother was hiding something and it was something big.

Jughead who had been eating peacefully before his peace was interrupted and he turned his attention to the news. "Dad, come on. Tell us. What's bugging you?" He pressed as he took a bite of his breakfast.

Fp knew it was big news. He was kind of nervous to tell them the news. Moving in with each other is a big step. But they already skipped majority of the steps in a normal process anyway. So what was one more do. "We have some news." He stated as he grabbed Alice's hand. She squeezed his hand for support. "We are moving in with each other." He finally spilled as he watched for their reactions.

Jughead dropped his fork with a clank. He turned to look at his sister who had her mouth gapped. Betty swallowed the bite she just eaten before she opened her mouth. She was completely stunned. She knew it would happen sometime but she didn't think it would be until after the wedding. Alice looked over at the three of them with a nervous expression written on her face as she squeezed Fp's hand a little more. Jughead cleared his throat before speaking.

"Wow. That's great. I'm so happy for you." He said cheerfully as he resumed back to his eating habits. Betty got up from the table and went to hug her mother with an love filled hug.

"Oh my god! That's great. I'm so incredibly happy for you mom. It's been so long since I've seen you this happy." She stated as she broke the embrace. Jellybean was still angry with her father. She was a bit surprised but she ignored her feelings and hugged her father.

"Congrats, Dad." She muttered sorely before she turned to Alice. She eyed Alice lovingly and smiled. "I'm so happy for you, Alice. You will officially be my in home mom, Huh." She commented as she ignored her father's pretense. Alice smiled and squeezed Fp's arm.

"Thank you, Guys. I'm glad you guys are okay with this decision. I know it will be worried at first but we will get through it." She said as she bit into her donut. They returned the smile back and continued eating in peace for the rest of breakfast.

 _A short while later, Alice was ushered out the door and into the car. They pulled into the parking lot. Betty and Veronica skipped like children at recess. Alice rolled her eyes as she exited the car and walked into the bridal shop. She didn't want to try on dresses. She didn't feel like her body fit any dress. She still had the baby weight. Or in her case twin weight. Is that a thing? She wasn't sure but she still wasn't looking forward to the grueling hours._

 _Opening the door, she was met by a nice brunette who guided her to the dresses almost immediately. She was shocked by the racks and racks of dresses. Alice was for sure they were way above her price range. She would be happy with just a simple white gown. Nothing to fancy or over the top. But she should've known her daughter was going to do exactly what she didn't want._

 _She stared at the gowns almost mesmerized on how many she saw. She laid her eyes on one wedding dress that she absolutely loved. "How much?" She asked Diane who was on her left._

 _Diane looked over at her and her eyes twinkled. "Ms Smith. It's about 6,000." Her mouth dropped in amazement._

 _Alice put the dress on the rack and shook her head. "I can't afford that." She looked over at Diane again. "Is there anything in the 370,568 range?" She honestly hoped she didn't have to go to another Boutique. She already had driven three towns over._

 _Betty knew her mother was frazzled and was now full on stressing. She and V went in the back and asked for something she knew her mother would love. Veronica smiled as she greeted the red haired gentleman. "Excuse me?" He turned around to face Veronica. "How much is this?" She asked pointing to a snakeskin dress in the far corner._

 _Alice was standing in the dressing room, in a nervous wreck. She couldn't believe she was going shopping for dresses. She was in her early forties. Who was she kidding? She was too old to get married._

 _Then all the nervousness disappeared when she saw the dress. She knew instantly it was her dress. It was cooltone with a snakeskin pattern instead of lace. She thought she would die of happiness._

 _As she stood in front of Betty and Veronica her eyes started misting. The realization was hitting her. In several months she was going to be married again. And this time for love. Not for a way out. She was getting married for the right reasons. She's in love. Fp was the man she was meant to be with. She looked down at her feet. The dress fit like a glove. A glove she lost years ago. And finally was returned to the right owner. The one who lost it. She felt she was a princess. Oh hell no! She was the queen. Serpent queen. For matter of fact. And Fp Jones was her king. She couldn't wait until she walked down that Isle to wed to the best man she'd ever met._

 _Betty and Veronica's mouths dropped in shock. She loved absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Alice wiped her eyes with her fingers gently to keep the tears from getting on the dress._

 _"Mom, you look like a queen." Betty said as she wiped her eye and stared in awe at her mother. Her mother truly looked like she ruled the world._

 _Veronica sat up in the chair and almost slipped her drink on the floor as she got up and pulled Alice into her arms._

 _"Ms Smith, I can't even think when I see you in that." She giggled as Alice's eyes light up._

 _"You really think so?"_

 _"We know so." Veronica and Betty said in unison as they wrapped their arms around Alice and they all cried._

 _Jughead and Archie were across town trying on suits. Jughead wasn't very pleased to be dressing up. But he was doing it to please his father. Who was trying to keep Alice happy as humanly possible._

 _"Guys, I look ridiculous." Jughead frowned in the mirror as he showed the guys who were waiting._

 _Fred rolled his eyes at Jughead. Why did his godson have to be so damn picky? Sweet Pea just laughed and Toni who was sitting right next to him elbowed him in the side. Sweet Pea scowled and held his side._

 _Toni knew something the others didn't. Especially the Jones. Sweet Pea and JB have been dating for past couple days. Toni noticed noises coming from his trailer last night and she came in. She saw an eyeful. Sweet Pea was on top of JB. They quickly broke apart and asked for Toni to keep her mouth shut. She only agreed to if he did something for her in return. And now Sweet Pea was kicking himself for getting caught._

 _"Boy, you're just mad you can't wear your beanie." Fp pointed out as he came out of the dressing room and showed his tux off._

 _"Jones, come on, it's not that bad." Sweet Pea said in between stifled chuckles. In which Toni slammed her elbow even harder into his side. "Okay!" He snapped as he turned to Toni and glared. Then he looked back at Jughead and sighed. "Dude, it looks good. Betty will love it." He said honestly, hoping Toni would stop torturing him._

 _Jughead sighed as he joined Archie in the chairs and watched his father try on another tux. It seemed like hours until his father found the right tux and tie. Then it was Fred's turn. He had a blue tux. Here's the thing. They were just trying them on. They weren't actually buying them until few months later. Betty had specified in clear notes. She was the wedding planner. And she insisted that they all go wedding shopping. Which the Jones men hate shopping. Especially with the Smiths. Shopping could turn into three hours at the month. Archie even told him once he went with Veronica to the mall and came back with 16 pairs of heels in boxes._

 _After, Alice paid with her credit card at the front desk. She and the girls decided to pick up Cheryl, Toni and JB to go to the spa. Betty and Veronica were aesthetic about the idea. Not so much was Toni. She rather hang with the guys at the Wrym playing pool. But she went anyway. And it was actually Betty and Veronica's idea. They had a little surprise waiting at home._

 _Fp was at the house, cleaning and made Jughead clean too. Which didn't please him. They set the table. Also Fo tried to cook something fancy but failed. Which led to the backup plan. Order food from Herimonie's catering place. Archie and Jughead huffed as they vacuumed the dirty carpets. That haven't been cleaned in days. Which surpsied them. Alice was always very clean. But maybe Smiths were messier. But who were they kidding? Jones were sobs. No wonder they made the guys clean._

 _A few hours later, Alice returns to the house. She hopped out of the car with her freshly manicured nails. Betty and Veronica invited Cheryl and Toni to stay for dinner. That stirred Alice to confusion. What did they have planned? Alice walked in the door and her eyes watered as she stared at the people in front of her. She hadn't seen them in years. What were they doing in her house?_

 _"Mom? Dad?" She squeaked out as she raced over to her parents._

 _"Alliebear." Her father said almost automaticity. She hadn't heard her father nickname her that name in so long._

 _She was pulled into a tight embrace as her eyes flooded with tears. She couldn't believe who was in front of her. She never thought she would see them again. Fp watched as Alice broke down in her parents's arms. He hadn't seen Mrs Smith and Mr Jones since before they broke up. After him and Betty overheard the conversation between her and parents. They both decided to help reunite the family. He felt so awful about her losing her parents. That they never saw her for all those years._

 _"What are you guys doing here? I thought you couldn't afford a plane ticket." Alice slipped in as she broke the embrace and stared at her loving parents with shocked eyes. Alice's mother smiled as she walked into the dining room and sat down._

 _"Well we lied. Fp and your wonderful daughter, Betty called us and told us about their plan." Mrs Smith stated as she looked over at her daughter's youngest daughter. Betty had been emailing her grandmother for weeks now. She learned so much about her. "And I can't believe we pulled it off. Knowing our Alice. She was always a snoop growing up."_

 _Alice's cheeks flushed a little as she stared at her mother. "Mom! Please I don't need my daughter getting any ideas." Her mother laughed as she looked over at her future son-in-law._

 _She always had loved Fp. He was such a gentlemen. He treated her daughter right. She was disappointed when she found out about her daughter cheating on him. And she didn't find out from her daughter. No she found out from Fp himself. He called her one day very drunk and slurring his words. She felt her heartbreak for him. He already asked her father for permission to marry Alice a year before they broke up. And the day she got the news her daughter was marrying Hal Cooper. She made sure to check on Fp. When she went over to his trailer, she found him sitting on his stairs, red eyes and nursing a bottle. He looked so heartbroken. And now that she had her favorite guy her daughter had ever dated. She couldn't be happier. Just a few weeks ago, he reasked for her and his blessing to marry Alice. She had tears of joy when she heard that news._

 _Betty was curious how did he meet her mother parents. She heard Her mother's version of her ex father meeting her parents. But now she knew it was all lies._

 _"Grandma, How did you guys meet Fp?" She asked her grandma. Fp and Alice shared a look. No this wasn't going to be told._

 _"Mom, no. You were sworn to secrecy about that." Alice whispered as she eyed her mother. This now got Jughead and JB interested._

 _"Yeah tell us! " JB exclaimed as she heard her father groan._

 _Alice lowered her gaze and buried her head in Fp's chest. She couldn't believe this story was going to be told. Her and Fp told her parents that it was never to be spoken of. And they were about to relive it. Alice's mother chuckled lightly as she looked over at her daughter's face. She was almost red as a tomato._

 _"Well that's a funny story. I met Fp three months after she started working at this diner." Betty already knew that story._

 _"Yeah Pop's. Mom and Fp told us that story awhile ago. On how they met." Mrs Smith eyed her daughter and looked over at her granddaughter._

 _"Yes that's right Pop's. I was dropping off her work uniform when I saw Fp..." The tensity was drawn out. "He was wearing a pink panties and a bra." The room erupted with laughter while Alice and Fp's faces turned even reddier._

 _"Okay! Yes I was dared by Fred and Mary. They were in the booths watching." Fp defended when the laughter grew more. Jughead couldn't believe his father actually wore lingerie in public._

 _"He did what?!" Jughead laughed until his lungs burned._

 _"Yes he did. And Alice was wearing pigtails and pink tights with." Mrs Smith retold as the dining room filled with gasps and laughs. Alice pressed her head further in Fp's chest and covered her ears. She will never get out of this one. It will be told at her wedding. Oh god please not._

 _"Mom, now can you stop."_

 _"No, Alice. I have many more. How about the time I found you at the Wrym kissing Mary?" Betty and Veronica looked over at Alice with wide eyes._

 _"Mom, you kissed Mrs Andrews?! And you yelled at me for kissing Veronica!" Fp also had his eyes open. He never heard this one._

 _"Is that so?" He chuckled along with Jellybean and Jughead. Alice rolled her eyes and glared at her mother._

 _"I was drunk. And that doesn't mean you can tell that either. Besides it never happened. That was Hermonie and Mary." She lied through her teeth as she sipped some red wine from her glass, hoping she could escape this torture. Alice's mother sighed and turned to Jughead. Who was stuffing his face with meatloaf._

 _"Jughead, tell me about yourself. I bet your not as shy as your dear father." Jughead grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth before talking._

 _"Uh, well I like writing. I actually wrote a book on the Jason Blossom murder. That's how me and Betty got together." He explained as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder. Mrs Smith smiled._

 _"Oh I heard about that. Betty told me about that beanie. It's very unique. Your father had a baseball cap he would always wear. No matter the temperature." She laughed at the memory. Jughead threw a glance at his father who was nodding. Fp chuckled._

 _"Yes I did. That was until Alice hid it in the old sewer pipe she would hangout in." Betty and Jughead exchanged looks. Who hangs out in a sewer pipe?_

 _"That's a strange place don't you think?" Jughead asked Alice. Alice took another long sip before answering Jughead's question._

 _"Yes it is. But I was a weird child. Like you, Jug." She teased as she messed up his hair. He smoothed his curls flat before looking over at Jellybean. Mr Smith grabbed some peas and flicked it at Betty._

 _"Hey!" Betty explained as she dusted herself off. Alice rolled her eyes at her father. He always had been a jokester since she was a little girl. Her and her father had some great memories._

 _"Dad! Don't be a child!" She snapped before grabbing a spoon. "That's our thing." She taunted as she flipped some peas at her father's head._

 _Fp rolled his eyes and ate some bread. He knew his could go on for awhile. He remember they once had a a snow ball fight for ours. He got tired and snuck inside. Her mother gave him some hot coco to warm up and they watched them battle each other from the kitchen window. Alice's mother, Cynthia rolled her sleeves up and huffed at her daughter Alice and her Husband Mike._

 _"Okay that's enough Alice Susana! And you Michael! We are at our Daughter lovely house. No need to mess it up, Dear!" Cindy snapped as she snatched the spoons from their hands. Alice Sighed as she stared at her plate a little embarrassed her mother yelled at her in front of her daughter and her fiancé._

 _Soon it was too quiet as everyone ate in the silent room with only slight clanks of their Silverware hitting their plates as they ate. Jellybean missed family meals. Her grandparents didn't really have dinners. Her mother's parents didn't really see their daughter. They kicked them out after her mother stole money from them. And that's how her mother met her boyfriend. Mike looked up at her and smiled. He looked so much like Alice._

 _"Jellybean, sweetie. You haven't spoken the whole dinner. What do you like?" Jellybean was a bit surprised someone was talking to her._

 _"Uh I like Pink Floyd. And mostly hanging with my b— my friend Toni." She eyed Toni. Toni nodde dher head and smiled._

 _"Yeah we love to hangout. And play games." Toni said as she eyed JB. How could she just throw her under the bus like that? She was doing her a favor and without warning she does that._

 _"You like the same music your father used. Wow you really are your father's daughter." Alice's Dad chuckled as he took a sip of wine._

 _After dinner, Alice and Fp said their goodbyes to her parents. Unfortunately Alice's parents had to catch a flight back to Arizona the next morning. And it was already 11 at night._

 _"Bye mom and Dad. Thank you for coming. I missed you very much. I can't wait for you come for the bridal shower." Alice stated as she hugged them goodbye as they walked to the door._

 _"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Alice. See you in a couple months. And this time I'll bring some old baby pictures." Cindy joked as she got into the cab._

 _"Oh please don't." Alice whines as she watched her mother and father._

 _"Whatever you say, Dear." Her mother giggled as they started to take off._

 _When they got back into the house. Betty was helping JB clean up the table. While Veronica called her mother to ask if she can spend the night. Alice smiled as she watched the girls get along. She missed her daughters. Polly and Betty used to be inseparable. She started feeling tears in her eyes. Fp could see the tears in her eyes and sighed._

 _"Al, what's wrong?" He asked softly as he rubbed her shoulder and let her lean against his chest._

 _Alice sighed as she felt him pull her closer to him. She didn't know why she got so emotional all a sudden. Maybe it was because she hadn't seen Polly in so long. She hoped Polly would come home soon. She turned to face Fp, who was looking at her with worry in his eyes._

 _"It's just that I miss Polly." She finally breaks as tears roll down her cheeks. Fp sighed. He knew she missed her. He had tried leaving countless voicemails for months. Even Betty didn't have luck._

 _He turned her to face him and the tears just continued to fall. "I know you do, Al." He kissed her softly on the forehead as he guided her to the living room._

 _After a few minutes, She finally dried her eyes and laid her head against his beating heart. They stared up at the tv and gigging and chuckling at the home videos that her mother gave them. She couldn't believe they were such dorks. She laughed even harder when she spotted Fred in bellbottoms and an afro. It was in the 1978, Alice was in fourth grade. She was having a Halloween party and her best friend at the time was Fred Andrews. And she was wearing a little kid disco costume. She tackled Fred for stealing her Tootsie Rolls . She finally got her way. And Fp watched the video of Alice cheering. He couldn't believe Alice was even a fighter back then._

 _"You actually beat him up for taking your Tootsie Rolls ?" He laughed until Alice punched his arm._

 _"Hey! They were my favorite! Have a problem?" He shook his head and laughed to himself as she put the next home video in the old VCR player._

 _Jughead was in the kitchen watching his sister clean the kitchen when he heard laughing coming from the living room. He decided to go check it out. When he got there, he saw father on the screen, trying to do a backflip and face planted into the grass. He bit his lip to keep himself from bursting out laughing._

 _"You really tried to do a backflip?" He asked his father. Fp and Alice turned their eyes from the tv and up at Jughead. Fp could tell his son was trying not to laugh._

 _"Yes. I did. And I ended up breaking my nose and Cindy Smith had to rush me to the ER." He chuckled at the painful memory._

 _Up next was Alice sixteenth disastrous birthday party. Jughead saw his father punch a guy for looking at Alice. Oh it was for sure. His father had jealously issues._

 _"Fp, I can't believe you punch Bobby Marshall for handing me a punch." Alice gasped as her eyes were glued to the tv. She completely forgotten about her sixteenth. And now she was remembering it. Fp rolled his eyes and scoffed._

 _"He wasn't. He wanted you." He defended as he rolled his eyes with his arms crossed over his chest. Alice rolled her eyes as she looked at Fp. Wow he was actually jealous all over again._

 _"Awe you're still jealous, hun?" She giggled as she kissed his cheek. "Does that help? Your marrying me not Bobby Marshall." Fp sighed and uncrossed his arms._

 _"Yes it does." He said softly as he kissed her forehead and laid his head against the couch._

 _Jughead sat next to his father. Betty and JB came into the living room to see what the fuss was about. Cheryl and Toni and Veronica sat on the floor. They all started laughing. There was Alice and Mary. They were on top of a house. Fp remembered this day very well. Penelope Gloss was running after Alice, Hermonie and Mary for stealing her expensive wine. She was livid and started crashing at them. They jumped to the left side and she fell face first into the punch. And as a victory Alice and her two daredevil friends jumped off Fred's roof and into his parents pool. Betty couldn't believe what she saw. Alice was laughing at the part where Penelope's face is in the punch._

 _"Mom!" Betty giggled as she pointed at the tv._

 _"What?! I was drunk and we hated her." Alice laughed as she looked over at Cheryl who was laughing._

 _"Well she's been a bitch since the end of time." Cheryl chimed in as ate some ice cream._

 _"Is there any serpent ones?" Toni asked as she looked over at the stack. Alice's eyes widened. None of those were what she wanted to show. Then Jughead caught on._

 _"Ew gross! Well, I guess we know what the Serpent King and Queen do in his office." Jughead's face contorted in disgust. Fp and Alice rolled their eyes._

 _"No! And okay. When, I find them, I'll show you." Alice stated as she turned off the tv._

 _"Hey!" They shout._

 _"You were making fun of us." Alice stated with her hands on her hips. Then she looked at her phone. "And it's already three in the morning. And I have to be up to take care of Aubree and Trevor." She sighed as she stood up._

 _Betty stopped her mother as she started walking away. "How about you and Fp go for a date tomorrow just you and Him? We'll watch Aubree and Trevor." Betty suggested as she looked at Jughead and JB. They nodded their heads and looked over at Alice and Fp._

 _"Okay. Let's do that." Fp said as he stood up. "I'm tired. This king needs his sleep. Good night, Kids." He said sleepily as rubbed his tired eyes._

 _"Good night." They said as they watched them head upstairs._


	69. Tiny Hopes

_**Chapter 69- Tiny Hopes**_

"Since you keep asking about a chapter all about Aubree and Trevor. I thought since I'm not doing anything right now. I should write a chapter. I don't know when this will be up. I'm still camping. And I come back tomorrow. I just got back a few days ago from camping and then I still didn't have WiFi. Now I have WiFi back. So I'll post this chapter as soon as I'm finished- Aut

 _A week later, after Betty offered to watch the twins. Alice and Fp decided that they would take the night away and have a nice causal date. Something they have been wanting for days. And now it was happening they couldn't be any happier._

 _Betty sat in the living room, rocking each twin in her arms as they cooed. They stretched their tiny arms up and out. Veronica giggled when she tickled Aubree's foot. "Bree, can you smile for me?" Veronica used a baby voice as she picked her, and raised her up above her. Aubree giggled in response as her foot was tickled._

 _"M-a-m-a" Betty and Veronica looked at each other amazed. Neither had been recording. Would Alice be upset? They didn't know if they heard it right. Betty pointed her fingers toward her phone. Veronica smirked and ran her to the side table._

 _"Can you say that again?" Aubree just stuck out her tongue. "Mama" Betty and Veronica both clapped their hands together and spun her around. "Yeah, that's right. That's Mama." Betty replied as she pointed to the pictures on the wall. Betty held her phone in her hand as her eyes watered._

 _She heard the door open, Alice appeared with Fp carrying her in his arms. Their date was amazing. It was nice to have some alone time. "Did Aubree say Mama?" She asked with a huge grin as she looked over to her daughter. Betty nodded her head and she leaped out of Fp's arms and started dancing. "I knew it! She's a Mama's girl!" She exclaimed as she danced over to her little Mama's princess._

 _Fp stood there rolling his eyes. He knew he still had another chance. Trevor still hadn't said his first words yet. He still had advantages. Aubree was 20 minutes older than Trevor. Alice still danced with Aubree in her arms._

 _"Okay. Okay. I still have another chance." He butted in as he took Trevor out of Veronica's arms and spun him around._

 _Trevor smiles and laughs as he was spun around and around. Fp's smile grows as his son laughs even harder. Alice smiles as she watches her fiancé and her son bond. She almost wished she would've told him about Chic sooner. That they could've had a family. But then she wouldn't have Betty or Polly. Polly hasn't been answering her messages or calls. Every time her messages have been ignored. The more and more she feels guilty. She wouldn't blame her for not calling. She hurt her so much. She sent her own daughter to the Sisters. What kind of mother does that? She still blames herself for that._

 _Betty and Veronica watched as the two parents fought over who's gotten the most attention. They knew it wasn't actual fighting. It was all fun and games. Aubree and Trevor were a few months old. Already were crawling and one of them were saying their first words. It had been a long day. Alice stop spinning her little princess around and kissed her forehead instead._

 _As she was placing her little girl in her swing. Aubree sends her a cheesy smile. "M-a-m-a." Alice's eyes water instantly as she shoots a look over to Fp. Who's smiling as he heads over to her and hugs her. Betty and Veronica got the hint and left the room._

 _He couldn't believe that his little princess was already growing up._

 _" Oh my Alice! She's growing up so fast. And she's just three-months-old." He sighed as he wraps an arm around her waist. A shared look on her face made him smirk. "I know she's just a baby. Man she makes me feel old, Allie." Alice rolled her eyes and chuckled._

 _"Oh baby, don't worry. We still have years left before they start dating." Fp nodded his head before leaning in to kiss her softly._

 _"But how long will that be?" He furrowed his brows and Alice giggled._

 _She leaned over and kissed him. She knew he was emotional about them growing up so soon. "Not for a while. Let's go to the park. Maybe Trevor will say his first word." She suggested as she grabbed the diaper bag off the dining room table and picked Aubree up and placed her on her hip. Fp sighed before pushing the stroller out the front door._

 _Another discovery was in operation in the Jones home. Jellybean sat on the bathroom floor shaking as she waited for the results. Damn she thought her and Sweet Pea had been safe. How did she get herself in this situation again? How could she be so irresponsible? She was a week late. She hadn't gotten her period in days. She was freaking out. How was she supposed to tell her father or even Sweet Pea? The last time she told anyone she was pregnant. It resulted in a pickle jar being thrown and a threat to kill her. Her feet were frozen when she heard the timer go off. She was too petrified to look. She knew once she did. That was it. She would be stuck._

 _"JB, are you in there?" She heard Toni call as she knocked on the door. She sat frozen as she only muttered. "The doors unlocked." It didn't take long before Toni was in the room with her and down on her knees. Toni had gotten a urgent text from Jellybean. She was nervous and she could tell Jellybean was too._

 _She peered over the sink and then she saw the white stick on the edge. Oh shit. Jellybean stood up and frantically raced over to the sink and her eyes blurred. "No! No!" She wailed in panic as the stick had two plus signs flashing at her. She sunk back down against the cabinet and her eyes released the tears. What was she going to do? Her and Sweet Pea have been together for six months. And now there's going to be an obstacle in the way. She was fucked._

 _"JB, what are you going to do?" Toni softly said as she placed a hand on her shoulder and wiped her tears with a tissue._

 _Jellybean looked at the ground and sighed "I don't know." She muttered softly as more tears cascaded down her cheeks._

 _The drive to the park was peaceful. Fp listened to Alice singing nursery rhymes to their two little ones. He smiled as his twins voiced with giggles and babbles. It was like music to his ears. He hadn't been this happy in years. And nothing could mess that up._ _He unpacked his truck and pulled out the pop-up stroller from the bed of his truck. Alice opened the truck doors and unbuckled Aubree and Trevor from their car seats. After they were buckled back into their stroller and pushed over to the playground. Fp looked around the park and sighed as he spotted the swings at the far end of the park. Alice moved along next to her fiancé. She helped Fp place the twins into two abandoned swings. She glanced over at him and smiled. She hadn't seen him this at peace in such a long time._

 _Jellybean finally forgave them for not telling her about Chic. Jughead and Betty were happy. Their new kitty was three six months old. JB and Jughead named her Bella. Ever since she and Fp had gotten together, she couldn't wipe her smile off her lips. She felt as if she was on top of the world and nothing could jeopardize that._

 _As she watched her babies squeal in happiness she knew had done the right thing. She was no longer unhappy. Hal ruined her and it took her months to recover from the endless torment and now that he's dead. She could finally relax and stop worrying so much. He had been dead for almost a year. She hadn't really realized or came to her mind until she remembered the scars on her body. They didn't fade yet. She felt sick everytime she looked at them. She was only hoping for her wedding. Her and Fp still had to set a date._

 _"What dates do you have in mind?" She interrupted the silence as the only thing they could hear was their twins chuckles._

 _Fp looked over at her and sighed. "October or March." March was much quicker than waiting the next year._

 _"March sounds like a special date. But nothing lucky charms." She joked as she jabbed his side with her finger playfully. Fp scowled playfully as he stuck his tongue out._

 _"Easy there, Al. You don't want to make a problem you can't handle." He taunted as she rolled her eyes._

 _"You don't think I can handle you?" He nodded his head and she rolled her eyes again. "Oh we'll see about that, Jones." She teased as she grabbed the back of Aubree's swing and thrusted forward almost hitting him._

 _He jumped back and brought his hands to his chest protecting his life. "Trying to kill daddy, Bree?" She swung at him again and this time laughed. He faked a grunt and fell to the ground and she squealed in laughter. "Ow! No, no, Bree don't hurt me!" He faked cried in pain as she responded by laughing._

 _Alice laughed as he faked his fall and rolled her eyes as she leaned over and whispered her plan to her baby girl. "Let's get him!" She shouted as she unstrapped Bree, grabbing her and started chasing him._

 _Fp watched cluelessly until he noticed Aubree attacking him with kisses. "Okay! Okay! You win, Baby girl." He laughed out as he caught her in his arms and kissed her forehead._

 _Aubree latched onto his neck and curled her small form into place. He smiled as he soon heard soft snores and volunteered to bring her back to his truck. Alice swaddled Trevor before placing into his car seat and he slowly shut his eyes. It was time to go home and make dinner. Alice was exhausted. She spent three hours at the park and before that they got lunch._

 _When they arrived, to their surprise dinner was already made and placed on plates. Alice approached the dining room and her smile widened. Betty was displaying the table and it melted her heart. "I know. It's a lot. But after everything you've done for us. I figured it was time to return the favor." Alice just smiled in response and sat down. Her feet were killing her. Fp grabbed some chicken off the plate and placed it on his. As they ate they all talked about their days. Betty told them about last day of summer. They were officially parents of Juniors._

 _Jellybean didn't feel like eating her mind was filled. What was she going to do? She didn't even tell them she's dating Sweet Pea. And she already knew how disappointed her father would be. He reacted badly the last time. She was afraid of his reaction. In secret she held a hand over her stomach and sighed as she ate dinner. She listened to everyone's day and hoped that nobody would ask her about hers. If they did? She might just start breaking down. She's only 15 and she's pregnant for the second time. Both times not her fault. Okay well this time. She knew it could be a possibility. But she was nowhere even close to being ready for that responsibility. She was just a kid herself._

 _Fp came upstairs and was about to take a shower when he noticed something in the trash can. He curiously grabbed a wadded up tissue and then he heard something fall. He bent down and his eyes widened. It was a white positive pregnancy test. He only had one thought. **Who the fucking hell was it?!**_

 _After dinner Alice cleaned up the messy kitchen and then she put the food into containers and placed them into the fridge. She headed upstairs and as she walked in the room. She found Fp sitting on the edge of the bed staring down at something in his hands. Fp looked up to find Alice standing in the doorway with a look on her face. He stood up and walked over to her and showed. Alice's eyes widened and blurted out. "What's this?" She searched his eyes for any possible answer._

 _Which one of the kids was pregnant? Fp wanted to shout so loud. It was 10:30 at night. He needed to know. "Is this yours?" Alice shook her head and he sighed. "This is just fucking fantastic!" He cursed loudly as he shouted into a nearby pillow. Alice winced at his tone. She knew that it could be Betty or Veronica. She highly doubted it was Cheryl. It could be Hermonie. She did use their bathroom but this was a fresh test. This meant a family meeting was active._

 _Fp stormed out of the room and banged on his son's door. Jughead groaned as he heard loud banging on his door. He threw off his sheets and started muttering his breath. When he opened his door. He saw his father's eyes and sighed. "Living room couch in ten!" He blinker his eyes and closed his door behind him._

 _He followed his dad over to Betty's room. Betty opened the door and was just as confused as her boyfriend. What was so important to interrupt her Beauty sleep? She lumbered downstairs and sat down on the couch. She looked over at her mom who glared her eyes at her. Jellybean felt nauseous as she sat there. Why was she being called?_


	70. Mayhem To Love

**Chapter 70- Mayhem To Love**

 _Fp stood in front them and slapped the test on the coffee table. "Who's is this?!" His voice echoed in their ears. Betty looked as if she was dreaming. That was not hers. She wasn't pregnant. Jughead side eyed Betty for an explanation._

 _She slowly stood up and took a breath. "I swear Fp, Mom that's not mine." Fp listened and continued to rub his temples. Alice looked closely at Betty. "I'm tell the truth! I'm not pregnant!" She snapped as she stormed away and slammed the front door._

 _After the door slammed, Jughead stood up and followed her out. Fp sighed and Alice slowly started to approach Jellybean. Jellybean felt frozen. She was terrified on their reaction. "I'm not. I'm just going to see if Betty's alright." She lied as she walked out the door. Leaving Alice and Fp clueless on what to do._

 _Betty sat outside on the front step and breathed out. Jughead sat down next her and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry I reacted like that. I just couldn't take my mother's judging looks." Jughead understood and sat with her until she was ready to go back inside._

 _Jellybean quickly headed over to Toni's. She knew Toni would know what to do. When she arrived Toni welcomed her in. What she didn't know was that Toni had Sweet Pea, Fangs, Cheryl and Kevin over. She almost fainted when she saw Sweet Pea. She wasn't ready to tell him. She started backing away and nearly fell before someone caught her. "Oh than-" She stopped as soon as saw who had caught her. "Sweet Pea? What are you doing here?" Sweet Pea noticed how her cheeks paled when she looked at the punch._

 _"Are you okay? You look very pale." He said as he looked at her and kissed her cheek. She frozen again before she looked him in the eyes. She cleared her throat. "Oh yeah I'm fine." But he didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? You didn't look fine. What's really going on, Baby?" He softly says as he guided her outside._

 _She slowly looked down and then back up. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. "I'm pregnant, Sweet Pea." She confessed nervously as she looked him deep in the eyes._

 _Sweet Pea looks over at her and his eyes widened. What was he going to do? Fp was going to kill him. He was dead meat. He had gotten the leaders daughter pregnant. Fp didn't even know about them. What was he going to do? Would he kill him and make it look like an accident?_

 _After several minutes in dead absolute silence he finally opens his mouth. "What are we going to do, JB?" She shook her head. "Have you told your dad?" She shook her head again. He cursed loudly and then apologized after he saw the look on her face. "Shh! We'll be okay. I'm here for you. I won't leave you." He told her as he held her in his arms. They stayed like that for a very long time._

 _In the morning, Betty sat down at the table as she looked over at Fp. He looked like he didn't sleep a wink. She honestly felt bad for him. Fp didn't sleep at all. His mind was still full. Who was pregnant? And his daughter never came home last night. He was getting tired of her sneaking out. He heard the front door open and close and his daughter appeared and she looked nervous. He slowly got up from the table but stopped abruptly when He saw who was standing next to her. Sweet Pea was standing next to his daughter. Alice exchanged looks between the two teenagers. Jughead could sense that something was off. Very off. Jellybean nervously squeezed her boyfriend's hand. She looked at her father and her soon to be Stepmother. She couldn't believe she had an audience._

 _"Dad." Her voice was soft and almost stuttering as she squeezed Sweet Pea's hand tighter. Fp noticed the way his daughter leaned into Sweet Pea and his heart started to pound. "I'm very sorry. I never intended for this to happen." She paused again as she looked over at the table and back at Sweet Pea. Fp slowly walked over to his daughter. "I'm pregnant." He felt as if he couldn't hear. He looked over at his little girl and straightens his jaw._

 _Jughead and Betty slowly lowered their eyes. Jellybean was the one pregnant and not only that. Sweet Pea was the father. "Sweet Pea you might want to run." Jughead suggested as he caught a glimpse of his father's eyes. They looked like they could kill. Fp hardened his glare at his son and Jughead slumped into his chair._

 _Sweet Pea knew he was dead meat. He royally fucked up. He started to back away as Fp came at him. He heard Jellybean yelling at her father and telling him to stop. He ran out of the house as fast as he could. Fp snarled his teeth as he charged after Sweet Pea. He got his daughter knocked up. His daughter kept telling him to calm down. But he was raged. He took off running after that boy. Jughead watched as his father tackled Sweet Pea to the ground. Sweet Pea felt as if his spine was being crushed from his weight._

 _"Dad!" Jellybean yelled as she tried to break up the fight. "Daddy stop!" She cried as they continued fighting._

 _Fp threw a fast punch at his jaw and Sweet Pea fell to the ground. "That's for knocking up my daughter!" He snapped his jaw and clenched. Alice ran into the brawl and grabbed Fp by the ear._

 _"Knock it off! Your causing a scene!" She scolded as she dragged him by his ear. Fp brushes his hand and wipes the blood that was dripping off his chin. Jellybean tended to her bruised boyfriend as she and Sweet Pea stood in the front yard. Jughead cringed as he witnessed his sister making out with Sweet Pea in front of him. Fp clenched his jaw again as he saw his daughter making out with the guy that knocked her up. "Let it go! Get inside and clean yourself up!" Alice ordered as she pushed everyone in the house._

 _Everyone sighed as Alice ordered them into the house. Alice guided Fp to the bathroom where she cleaned his cuts. She was very displeased and disappointed on how he reacted. His daughter needed his love and his support but instead he beat her boyfriend up. Not only that. He almost caused the neighbors to call the cops on them. He hit a minor. That could be mean jail time. He didn't need anymore jail time. He already had enough to last him years. She opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and some cotton balls. She drenched the cotton balls and lightly dabbed them over the cuts. He contorted his face as the burning sensation sliced his cuts. After a few moments the stinging faded and she bandages his wounds. She left the room and came back with a bag of frozen peas. She tossed them and it landed in his lap._

 _"Hey!" He yelled after he grabbed the peas and held it to his throbbing cheek. Alice turned to look at him and scowled. "Okay! Okay!" He held his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry. I was an idiot. I was just so angry." He sighed as he looked at her with honesty in his eyes. She sent him a sad smile._

 _"I know. But that wasn't the way to react. Not only you hit a minor, Fp. Also you might have wrecked your relationship with Jellybean. I know you were very upset. But that wasn't the way to react. Jughead told me. That Toni is letting Jellybean stay with her until things calm down." Fp sighed as he took the peas off his cheek and switched to the other._

 _"Do you think I fucked it up?" She nodded her head. "Fuck! I didn't want that, Alice. I never wanted to hurt her. I have fucked up everything I've ever touched." He rubs his face with his hand and leaned into Alice's arms._

 _"You'll make up. She won't be angry with you forever. And Sweet Pea is a great guy. He wouldn't hurt her." She tried to reassure him. She massaged his shoulders and got rid of the knots in his neck._

 _He felt so guilty. He never meant for any of this to happen. He hoped she would eventually forgive him. Jughead held his ear to the closed bathroom door and Betty whispered in his ears. Jughead wasn't sure how he felt about being an uncle. His sister was only 15. She was far too young to be having a baby. He was even too young to have a kid himself and nor was he ready for that responsibility. In the end it was up to her. What she wanted to do. He had no say. He knew how his father reacted. He didn't know if he would ever see his sister again. Sweet Pea was his sister's baby daddy. One of his friends was dating his little sister. It was only a two year gap. But still he wasn't sure about Sweet Pea dating his sister. He wanted more for his little sister. He didn't want his sister to have to give up her future over a mistake. No the baby wasn't one. But it wasn't the right time or plan. But yet again it was up to her._

 _Toni didn't know what happened at Jellybean's House. But she could tell it didn't go well. When Sweet Pea showed up with a big welt on his cheek and blackened eye. She knew Fp knew. She didn't bother asking questions. Cheryl's eyes went wide when Jellybean told her what happened. She also knew how this affected Fp. He told her that when he laid eyes on his little girl. He made a promise to himself to protect her at any costs. And when he found about His ex-wife's Boyfriend. He felt like he failed and broke that promise. He wasn't there when she needed him the most and that guilt will always haunt him no matter where he goes._

 _Wednesday, 6:12 A.M_

 _Three days pass since Jellybean had spoken to him. Fp never felt so angry with himself as he was at this point in his life. He knew he overacted and he understood why Jellybean hadn't spoken to him. Alice was in the kitchen making Fp's favorite breakfast. She knew it had been a stressful three days and he needed a releaser. Fp stumbled into the kitchen and sniffed the air. He could smell the gravy whiffing into his nostrils. She was making him biscuits and Gravy. Something he and Her bonded over when they first met._

 _"Morning." Alice said in a cheery morning voice as she stirred the ingredients together in a sauce pan. Fp kisses her cheek before he moves over to the table._

 _"Morning Baby." He says as he opens the newspaper from Tuesday morning._

 _It was long before Betty and Jughead came out of hiding. It was the first day back at school. Neither of the teens were looking forward to going to school. Sure they would see their friends again or be in a new class environment. Alice enticingly flipped her hair and Fp fought to keep a straight composure. She displayed their breakfasts with love before she served them. Betty smiled and thanked her mother nicely before diving into the dish. Jughead stuffed his face and moaned happily as he let the flavor soak into his taste-buds. His father was right. Biscuits and Gravy was so good. He loved Alice's cooking. Ever since his father and Jellybean and him moved into the house, he grew to love eating like this. Family meals and family bonding. But since the news broke about his sister. It had been a very silent breakfast for the passed few days. Jellybean didn't bother showing up for breakfast or dinners. He kept wondering if he would ever see her._

 _Normalcy was strange and foreign in Riverdale. Parents dated their kids love's parents. Fathers killed their sons. Mothers would send their daughters to asylums. Teenagers would end up pregnant. That's just how Riverdale ran. There was no such thing as normal or trouble free._

 _10:11 A.M, School_

 _At school, Everyone was gossiping, laughing about the news. Jughead fought his inner turmoil not to smack the looks off the Bulldogs smug faces. the only Bulldog not joining in on the humiliation, was Archie Andrews. He was shocked by the news. At first, he thought they were just rumors. But that all changed when he saw Jellybean's reaction. She looked pale as she struggled to open her stupid nearly impossible locker. He felt the shock wore off and he slowly headed over to help Jellybean._

 _"Need any assistance?" He called as he tapped her lightly shoulder to get her attention. She turned around and faced him as she tried her very best to hide the fact she was crying. He gently pulled her away from her locker and brushed her fly a ways behind her small peaky ears. " So It's true?" He whispers and She nods. He softens his face and pulls her into his arms and shields her with care. " Oh Jelly, It will be alright, I'll be here for you. Don't worry about Jug. He'll forgive you." Jellybean giggles humorlessly._

 _She rushes her hand through her raven black straight hair."That's not my point, Arch!" She exclaims behind her breaking point."My dad found the test. I lied to his face and then told Sweet Pea about the baby." Archie tries his best not to look blinded by the news. Sweet Pea? Isn't he older than her. Yes by two years. they were secretly dating and having sex. He cringed when He thought about that. She was like his little sister. He didn't want that image impeded into his brain._

 _"so You and Sweet pea, Huh?" He pops out of nowhere like an demand. She nods her head. She wasn't prepared for this type of acceptance._

 _"Yes, I know he's two years older than me. I'm perfectly aware of the consequences. My father on the other-hand completely overreacted and took it way out of portion. He attacked Sweet Pea and now I'm staying with Toni and Cheryl." Archie sighs before He helps carry her books to her next class._

 _"So your Dad kicked you out?" She shook her head as she stopped in the middle of the hallway." You just left?" He sees her nod again as they turn a corner._

"He was being unreasonable, Arch! I can't handle that right now!" She snapped and glared her eyes.

He sighed and lowered his gaze. "Jelly, He has every right to react like that. He's your father. He's worried about your well-being." She smiled slightly and sighed as she looked toward the tiles in the hallway, avoiding his soft eyes. "And frankly, I'm sorta disappointed too." She shot her eyes up and tried to keep the raging hormones locked inside as she felt like her only support besides her boyfriend, Sweet Pea was starting to change his mind.

"oh so now, you're leaving me high and dry?!" She snapped as she started to push his arms away from her shoulder. Archie realized what he had said wrong, and began to backtrack. She pushed his hand away from her cheek. " Back the hell away from me, Andrews!" She spitted out his name like venom was on her tongue. He tried to calm her as he held her until she calmed down.

" Girl troubles!" Reggie rudely interpreted as he pats him on the back, while passing him in hallway.

Archie turned to face him and snarled his face. "Reginald, Back off!" He snapped angrily as Reggie left his sight. Once He realizes, He turns back to Jellybean, who's eyes were angry red. "I'm sorry about him. He's an ass." Jellybean rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"Yeah he is. God Guys are such idiots that can't control their penises or their minds." Archie started choking on his gulp of water. He started coughing and Jellybean widened her eyes. "Oh My God! I'm so sorry, Archie." She winced as she helped him stop choking.

After a few moments, Archie stopped choking and opened his sore mouth to speak."It's okay. I'm alright."He smiled as he took her under his arm. He looked up at Jellybean's classroom and, sighed. "Well, It's time for you to get to class, JB." He pointed over at her class.

She noticed that they arrived at her class and sighed. "Thanks, Archie, I really appreciated your help and advise." She lightly kissed his cheek and grabbed her books out of his arms and walked into her class.

10:20 A.M , Pop's Diner

When FP arrived at work, he was far from in the mood. His mood had been for various reasons. His coworker, Brick Damon asked him if he could leave early before his shift ended. He reluctantly allowed him to leave in three hours. He wiped the tables like normal and mopped the floors like he usually did. Pop Tate noticed the change in his favorite employee's mood. Fp wasn't the happy go lucky kind of person, but nor was he a wasp either.

"Fp, What's going on? What's bugging you?" He asked randomly as he picked up three abandoned trays off the table. Fp huffs his chest and throws the dirty white rag over his shoulder and looked over at his boss.

"I had a crappy night last night. My daughter told me she was pregnant and I reacted horribly." He sighed as he looked at the squeaky clean floor. Pop Tate stops in his tracks and looks at Fp.

"Wait what? Jellybean's Pregnant?" He says speechlessly. Fp nods his head and starts picking up more dirty dishes. "Woah that's a crappy night."

"Yeah and I don't know what to do now. I punched her secret boyfriend and now she won't even speak to me." Pop Tate knew about Fp's violent past. He wasn't going to hold that against him. Like it's said. The past is the past.

"She had a boyfriend?" Another nod he received by his favorite worker. "Wow. She's full of surprises, Huh?" He joked and Fp frowned as he placed a new order on the table and smiled at his customers.

"Yeah, I guess..." And off he went to take his break.

He walked out the back and untied his apron and let it fall loosely to the curb. He snuck his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a pack of smoke sticks. He stuck the drag in between his lips and released his grip and blew out. He normally didn't smoke. He kept his lungs clean from the toxins. But when he got stressed. He would fall back on another habit he had. It was better than drinking. Both could kill you. One did much quicker than other. Both were poison. There was no winner. It was a win lose battle. Next he would usually call Alice. It became their thing throughout the day.

Register, 10:45 A.M

In her office, Alice was working extra hard to keep up on the news. She was answering calls about victims found around Riverdale. She spent majority of her morning in the morgue. She knew it was a morbid part of being an journalist. But that was part of her job. The good parts and the not so great parts.

Her phone rings a-crossed the room. She quickly gets out of her office chair and dashes over to answer her phone. When she finally gets a hold of her phone and she answers. "Hello?" She says as she searches for some important files.

Ten minutes away, Fp looks up at the sky and sighs. "Hey, Baby. How's work doing?" He asked as he takes another drag of his cigarette, before blow another power nicotine cloud into the mid-morning sky.

Alice smiles as she took a sip of her coffee from the batch Fp made her that morning. "Hey. I'm good. Just looking for important flies. It's going good besides I'm stressing about this unfinished paper work that needs to be summited by Friday at 5. Other than that it's been a good morning." She rushed as she scanned through each and every pile.

On the other line, Fp chuckles at the annoyance in her voice. He could tell she was very stressed. "Al, Just take a deep breath and think way you may have put it."

Alice listens to his advice and takes a few moments to gather her thoughts before she continued looking. She grabs another stack and flips through the pages like a wizard. "Nope still not anywhere in sight." She sighs as she brushes both hands through her hair. "Oh god! I'm going to get fired!" She exclaimed as she tugs at her hair and accidentally breaks off a few hairs.

"Al, it will be okay and you can't get fired. You own the register, you can't fire yourself." She chuckled on how stupid he made her sound.

"Fp!" She scolded affectionately as she tugged at her hair again. "I know that! I'm not dumb!" She could hear Fp snickering in the background.

"Uh, Al? You just said you would get fired." He laughed loudly and she brought the phone away from her ear.

"Ugh, I hate when your right." She groaned and furrowed her brows. Then she remembered something. "Damn't! I left it in your truck! When we..." She trailed off before shutting her tight lips and licked them sexually, still replaying the mental images in her head.

He rolled his eyes and bit his lip subconsciously as he stared at the picture on his phone of her. It was locked under a secret file and a code only he knew. "Oh that. Yeahhh. I remember that. Who wouldn't in that tight skirt the day of our date." He grinned seductively as he swiped through the pictures and let a low growl she could only hear.

She flushed as she heard his low growl and felt her legs getting weak and her knees to buckle. She was fighting the wetness in her panties. Goddamn't she was at work. She can't get turned on at work. That was meant for Fp. And Fp only. Then one of her coworkers noticed and gave her a thumbs up. Ugh why are males so gross.

"Smith, you look hot in that blouse." Tim gave her a wink and smacked his ass before walking into the copy room. She fought her blush of embarrassment and rolled her eyes.

Fp heard the comment and instantly felt jealous. "Hmm...Do I have to leave early and show you a lesson?" He stated as his fist clenched as he tightened his hand on his work uniform.

Alice could hear the jealousy in his tone. She rolled her eyes and sat back down in her chair and leaned forward and grabbed her laptop. She quirked her lips and opened her mouth, and let the words hover off her rounded lips. " Hmm... that's so tempting." She teased as she hears him puff a hiss. In the background she could hear Police sirens roaring and she clicks her tongue. " FP, are you in an ally?" Questioned, Alice as she twirled the end of her hairs where they were split.

"What if I was?" His voice was dripping of sarcasm. She rolled her eyes and sank back into her chair and smirked.

"FP, get back to work. I have a lot of work to do around here. Work I've been stalling on for weeks." She ordered with a sweet and to the point tone.

He sighed as he swiped his drag against the warm sidewalk before hanging up. "Alright, see you at home, Baby."

Alice sighed before returning her attention to her work. "See you tonight, Hun."

12:35 P.M, Lunch

In the room where everyone was devouring their lunches and gossiping with their friends, Jughead, Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, Kevin and Archie were all discussing about a recent new show that was dropped on Netflix. Veronica sipped her apple juice and rolled her eyes dramatically as Cheryl and Jughead argued whether if Insatiable was with a watch.( This isn't a jab at the show. I honestly liked it and hope it keeps going).

"Geez, Cher, Jug! Can you not argue over a stupid show?" Veronica whined, sighing as she glanced at Archie, Betty and Kevin, who agreed with her with a simple nod of their heads. They stayed quiet and tried not to invoke the wrath from Serpent Prince and Fire Queen. Nobody wanted to aggravate their roaring debate. It was better not to get involved.

Jughead and Cheryl ignored their friends's protest and continued."Patty Bladel is literally insane." Jughead exasperated as he rolled his eyes at Cheryl's comment. Cheryl rolled her eyes and tapped her blood red nails to her lips.

"Read my lips, Jug..." She paused and pressed her burn-red-lips together into a smirk. " She's badass and there's no way to change my mind, Jughead."He rolled his eyes again and this time leans his elbows on cafeteria table.

"She killed two people, Cheryl!" He protested, scoffing at the idea she actually thought she was sane. He wasn't done,"And broke into the evidence room and exposed her pageant coach's relationship." Cheryl still didn't back down and now she was fully fired up. Archie, and the rest of the group groaned as they watched the debate, hoping it would come to an end soon. They could only hope...

Unfortunately, they're misery continued against their wishes. "Whatever, I still think, She's a hot bad-ass." She emphasized the word hot as she rolled her tongue against her pearly white teeth.

"Who's a Hot bad-ass?" They all turned to face the jealous voice. Toni huffed as she saw her girlfriend's reaction. "Oh Baby, Don't hide now. You've already said it." She stated as she caught Cheryl's red heels poking out from underneath their table. Secretly, Veronica, Archie, Kevin and Betty craved a new drama to unfold. Not that they were obsessed about other dramas.

"They were debating about whether or not that Patty Bladel from Insatiable was sane or not." Veronica's voice broke in. Toni nodded her head and sighed, knowing how competitive Cheryl could be.

"She's Insane, Toni." Jughead defended his side of the battle. Toni rolled her eyes hard and to the point she thought they would get stuck that way. Cheryl puppy-eyed her and twisted her lips just the way she liked. Jughead noticed the exchange and scowls. "Foul! That's bending the rules!" He loudly pointed out and Cheryl just grinned.

"That's not that all, I'm going to bend tonight..." She retorted as she bit her lip. Toni fought the smile from appearing on her lips. Jughead just rolled his eyes and bit into his cheese burger in defeat.

"Cheryl Bombshell always wins." She taunted playfully as she lightly kissed his cheek. He looked up from his cheese burger and smiled." Good debate, Jones." She said sweetly as she snuck a fry off his tray.

Before anyone knew or could comprehend what was happening, an angry shout echoed throughout their ears. Archie was knocked to the floor with one power kick of an enraged demon. Once he hits the illuminated tiles, his head pounds in ache. He doesn't have enough time to process what even happened. All he could gather was he was listening to Toni getting jealous and he spaced out after Jughead brought up that debate again. After that it's all a blur from there and on.

"What the fuck?" He asks out loud more to himself than anyone else. With the help of Jughead and Cheryl, he was propped back up on the bench, while holding his throbbing cheek with his hand. Everyone at the table and in the cafeteria looked shocked and almost oblivious what just happened. Archie looked up and his eyes met with Sweet Pea's cold stare and clenched jaw.

"Fucking my girlfriend!" Sweet Pea snarled and hissed like untamed snake. Archie fronts a face of confusion, so he elaborates through his raging fist.

Archie was thrown back and pushes his fury down into his bloodstream. Sweet Pea just fucking assaulted him. He stands himself steady, scowling at Sweet Pea's venom filled smile. "What, are you even talking about, Sweet Pea?" He asks blankly as he observes how his spine spited with chills.

"In the hallway, I was headed to class. When Reggie stopped me and told me to watch out for you, Andrews." Sweet Pea spits as he dares his eyes at his enemy. He thought he could honestly push passed the North-side and South-side war. But that was before he fucked him over.

Archie wiped the blankness off his face and slowly backtracked. Of course Reggie wanted to start more shit with the Serpents. He should've known that's what he was up to."Whoa, whoa! I never kissed or slept with your girlfriend." He makes it clear with a straight to the point and dead seriousness in his voice. Sweet Pea hardened his cold steel-like eyes. His eye was still black from the other day. He didn't want to let this fight slip through his grasp.

"Yeah right!" He snapped as he lunges forward and smacks him dead in the center of his bridge of his nose.

Jughead caught Archie in his arms and helped him back up. Archie brushes himself off and allows his rage get the best of him. He swung a right hook to the side of Sweet Pea's head. Sweet Pea snaps inside and goes gets in the middle, trying to avoid the active nuclear punches heading her way. She ducks and tries to pry Sweet Pea off Archie's body after he tackled him to the cold floor. Cheryl helps Jughead get Archie to stop throwing him the fuel.

"SWEET PEA! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Toni screams as she yanks him away from Archie as she drags him to Fangs and another fellow Serpent. He flails his arms around angrily and curses as he tries to break loose.

"ARCHIBALD STOP! ITS! AND TAKEN CARE OF!" Jughead and Cheryl shouted out at the same exact time. Archie was shook Cheryl knew his full name but he didn't test the boat. He could see and feel the frustration pouring off her body.

After the fight died out, things slowly went back to normal. Everyone got up and left after they heard Cheryl's shout and were now running for their dear life. Jellybean watched the whole fight and was shocked how well Archie handled it. She knew she would have to confront him about later. For now she still had to focus for six more class periods. Being an freshman sucked. But she also was aware that high school flies by like no tomorrow. She spent the rest of her first day of high school unable to focus. At least it was the first day. No teachers would be giving out any homework assignments.

Toni's Trailer, 4:20 P.M

Back at Toni's Trailer, Jellybean stormed inside. She was so furious with her stubborn, pin-headed and hot boyfriend. She saw how reacted. It was ridiculous and foolish. When Sweet Pea heard the door slam, He knew he made a big mistake. A great big mistake.

"God, I'm so anger with you right now! You completely utterly overreacted, Sweet Pea!" She shouted through the thin trailer walls. He winces, lowers his eyes in regret and almost folds his ears like a Scottish-Fold.

"Baby, I'm so sorry for how I reacted. It was stupid and spite-filled jealousy. I had read the situation wrong." She chuckled with no humor.

"Yeah you did. and Ew! Archie is like my brother." She exclaims as she contorts her face in utter disgust. "He's seen me in diapers, Sweet Pea." This time she giggles on how weird that sounded out loud. Sweet Pea lets out a snort and she lightly punches his right upper arm. "Shut up." She snaps her head back and leans against his chest.

Dinner At The Jones's, 6:00 P.M

After a long days of work and complicated problems, it was finally time to relax or in not many words "Family bonding time" Jughead doesn't want to talk about his day. He just wants to pretend it doesn't exist. Betty fought her good in her to tell what happened today at school. It was a blessing disguise as a curse. Just when Fp saw a glimmer of hope that was quickly killed by the fake looks on the teen"s faces. Alice hadn't had a good day. She was missing paper work that she just found in Fp's truck. Tomorrow she will be bringing them in and get them ready for Friday's release. Everyone grabbed their plates and got themselves a helping of food and ate in the quiet. Aubree would give Fp and Alice a hard time and fight the nasty pureed peas. She threw a fit and the pureed peas splatter all over the two of them. Jughead and Betty held in stifled snickers as they watched Aubree purposely swatted at the jar and it shattered on the hardwood floor. She giggles and claps her hands together. Fp tries not to get angry. But boy she was really driving him up the already wasn't forward to the terrible twos. Fp and Alice both knew it was going to be a very long night.


	71. Slippery Footings To The Waters

**Chapter 71- Slippery Footings To Water**

 _Thursday, September, 7th, 2018_

 _The Next Morning, Cries awoke the sleeping couple, A few rooms away from their three-_ _month-old twins. Alice and Fp spent three hours trying to get Aubree to corporate with their exhausted eyes, that were desperate for any amount of peace they could get. It didn't matter what form or how much. Just enough to function. Thirty Minutes were better than none at all. Alice slumped out of bed, rubbing her exhaustion filled eyes as she hurries over to her little ones room. Next, Fp rolls over on his side and takes the time. He groans when it says Three A.M. As much as he loves his kids, at that waken moment, He didn't really love them. What was he even saying or thinking. He wasn't sure himself. He was so beyond exhausted from lack of sleep. Then He kicks his lethargic legs to wake them from their restless slumber, before heading to Aubree and Trevor's nursery to help Alice get them back down. It's not even the fact Aubree cries. Its the fact that she wakes her twin brother. All They wished for was a good night of sleep. He opened the nursery with a swift motion before disappearing into the darkened room. He looked around and noticed that the only source of light was from the moon and the dimly lit streetlights. He maneuvers in the dark and switches on the side-table light in the back. He quickens his feet and hurries over and picks up Trevor from his crib and sways back hips to Alice's sweet sounding voice. He stays in the same Rhythm and pace as Alice sings them a lullaby. After an half hour, They both fell asleep in the rocking chairs with Aubree and Trevor sleeping comfortably in their arms._

 _Later, Betty and Jughead woke up at 5:30 A.M and saw them sleeping with the twins in their arms. Betty quietly tiptoed into the Nursery gingerly not to disturb their sleep and scooped Aubree into her arms and Jughead cradled Trevor in his and they both left the couple to sleep. As the Nursery door shut quietly, Betty glanced over at Jughead, who was staring at Trevor in awestruck. He was just so cute. And now there will be three little ones running around, once his sister has her baby. That still felt funny coming off his tongue._

 _"Jug?" He turned to his girlfriend and smiled. "Your so great with him. I know you'll be a great dad." His smile widened, a grin marked his lips and He leaned over with Trev in his arms and lightly kissed her._

 _"Betty, I love you so much, and that means the world to me." He says as They walked into the living room and turn on the tv._

 _As the tv was set to a low volume, Betty and Jughead cuddled up together with Trev and Bree giggling at the tv. Old reruns of Blues Clue's and Max and Ruby played on the screen. Betty smirked when she caught Jug tuned into the show. He felt eyes on him. He turned and realized he had been caught. His face blushes up and He shields his face behind Trevor. Betty starts bursting out into laughter and soon her eyes are crying. He rolls his eyes and continues to watch Blues Clue's. She laughs and eventually joins him and secretly enjoys it._

 _Friday, September, 8th, 2018_

 _The first two days of school were tough for the kids. The teacher started pounding down Homework assignments after Homework assignments. Jellybean still stayed at Toni's and Fp was starting to get worried she would never come back. Alice knew how worried Fp was getting. She figured maybe some fresh air would do the trick. Maybe He might stop thinking about Jellybean for a little while. Just enough not to drowned himself with liquor and in any hope it would take away his regret. But deep down Alice and Fp both knew that wasn't the case._

Being the optimistic she is. Her and Fp took the kids for a stroll around Sweetwater River. It was daylight and the breeze was just barely blowing. A lukewarm breeze blew in. Her little princess smiled as Fp held her in his arms. And Her little Prince was sound asleep in her sling. For Three months old, He was pretty intelligent. Aubree was also blessed with her smarts.

Her and Fp looked out to the see the sunset reflecting over the river. The red-orange sky mirrored perfectly on the rushing was so peaceful. It had been weeks the incident at the River. A lot happened since that night at this very river. Fp still had nightmares about His son almost drowning. Alice felt Fp tense up right next to her. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and He kissed her on the lips as they walk along the river line. The trees whipped up on top as a gust of wind blew the tops of the trees.

"Smith, is that you ?" Someone called as they walked away.

When She turned around she saw an old friend. She hadn't seen him since 7th grade. She couldn't help but take out how great he looked. He was wearing a grayish-white beater, low-rider jeans that showed a little skin as He approached them. Fp noticed how she looked at him and instantly fought the feeling he had in his gut. His gut already was telling this guy wasn't good news, and He should really watch out. Fp wasn't afraid to fight for He wants and defend what's rightfully his. Not that she was his propriety. She was her own person and that was he loved about her. He loves that she can be her own and free to fly but restrain when she needs to calm down.

"Andrew Hills. What are you do here? I thought you moved in seventh grade?" She questioned as she picked up Bree and held her to her side as she bounced her on her hip. Fp already didn't like the guy and when He caught clearly staring at her boobs and She was oblivious to it. Then his disliking to this Andrew Hills guy grew.

Andrew gave her a flirty grin and eyed her cleavage again, "Oh no. I did move in seventh grade. I'm just in the town for a case." Alice flickered her eyes with interest and Fp started to feel unwanted.

"Oh wow. What's the case?" Again Fp saw Andrew look at his fiance in a way he didn't like or more like hated.

"Law. My client was wrongly accused of an sexual assault and seeking the one who accused will be subpoenaed." Oh great he's a lawyer. Someone who has more authority and better qualifications then He does.

He works in a fucking diner for god-sake. He can barely afford the trailer, this guy made him feel like a low-class trailer trash. And it didn't help she was more interested to hearing about this dumb assault case than paying any attention to him.

"Oh wow. You better get to work. See you around." Alice said as she rejoined Fp.

"Yeah, I better get back to my work. See yeah." And He was off down the path and Alice switched hips, walked over to stroller and placed Trev on the other hip before looking back at her fiance.

When they arrived at her car. She set down Bree in her car seat and put Trev into the other car seat before she strapped both of them into their harnesses. Next she walked over to passenger car door and hopped in, not before she buckled her seat-belt. As Fp drove them home, She played with them in their pretend mirrors that were strapped onto the handle and made funny noises and faces into the reflected mirrors. Fp fought the smile that was growing on his lips. He was not in the mood. he was still very pissed about how she just forgot about him. Because she was too busy "catching up" with "an old friend"(Bullshit, He could tell there was some unresolved sexual tension) to even give two shits about his well-being.

After the car was parked, Alice climbed out and detached their car seats from the stand and lifted it up as Fp opens the door for her. When they walk in the doors, Betty takes Bree and throws her up in the air and She laughs as Betty catches her.

That evening, Fp knocks on Betty's door. Betty sits up in her bed and sets down and old Nancy Drew book she read as a kid on her night stand. He slowly strolls over to her bed and sits down at the very end of her bed. "Betty does the name Andrew Hills sound familiar?" He asks her out of random as She pats their kitty, Bella.

Betty has to think for a minute, She hops off the bed and opens her makeup desk. She opens the drawer and come back over to Fp. Fp looks down at the journal and instantly wonders why she has Alice's personal journal. Betty catches his look of uneasiness and looks at him." I know you think I stole it. But mom gave me this to write in. But one day, I was flipping through and saw this." His eyes widened and He curses as found out one thing He didn't know. She can tell He's visibly hurt she never told him.

 **March, 12th,** **1982**

 **"Dear, Journal, I got my first boyfriend. I can't believe Andrew Hills finally asked me to be his girlfriend. Damn He's cute. Okay that's enough for tonight."**

Fp and Betty both looked at each other and knew one secret that was both knew to them. He continued to flip through the pages until He found another that stung his heart.

 **June, 23rd, 1984**

 **"Dear Journal, Andrew told me He's moving to Seattle a few weeks ago. He said we could do long distance but I know it won't work. We have been together for two years. I'm in my 8th grade year and I thought we could make it. But I decided to give it a try."**

 **August, 3rd, 1984**

 **"Oh screw dear journal, Me and Andrew officially broke up. It was fun while it lasted."**

 **June, 10th, 1989**

 **"Today, I met this guy Forsythe Pendleton Jones The III but he likes to go by Fp. I know what a mouthful to say or this case write down. And he called me. Fricking called me."**

 _He smiled at the one about him. But then he saw another that broke his heart. He wasn't sure how he felt._

 **April, 16th, 1991**

 **"I think that I might still love Andrew. Fp is amazing and all. And I'm very happy with him. But, I feel bad I'm still drawn to Andrew. The other day, He called me and the feels started to resurface, I might break up with him in a few weeks. God, I sound like a bitch."**

 _What he read was just too much. He slammed the journal shut and gritted his teeth. Betty finches and winces as She sees him stand up and walk out the door. She reopens the journal and her eyes grow swords. She couldn't believe her mother never told Fp. And that night Fp slept on couch instead of with Alice. He was just so hurt that she lied to his face. And he started to wonder if getting married was a good idea._

 _Saturday, September 9th, 2018_

 _It started off cold, when Alice woke up alone. She wondered why Fp wasn't in the bed with her. Did he fall asleep somewhere else? She got herself out of bed and swapped her night clothes to an new outfit. After she got dressed, She decided to make a little breakfast for herself._

 _As She turns to the kitchen, she catches the look on Fp's face and stopped moving." What's wrong, Fp? You didn't come to bed last night you barely said a word on the way home." He doesn't say anything, Instead He shoved the journal at her and she caught it. As she realizes its an old one and it was on that page. She instantly knows what's wrong._

 _He starts walking away and she quickly gets in front of him. He tries to push her away but she's strong and he doesn't want to get violent. "Alice move." His voice was dangerously low. She just kept pushing him to stay and begging not to leave her._

 _"No, no! Fp, please don't go! I'm sorry I lied to you. I should've told you about Andrew." She begged him to stay as tears threatened her eyes. He was growing impatient. He needed her to give him some space._

 _With his teeth clenched something snapped in him. He was no longer calm."You think! You had every o_ _pportunity to tell me, Alice! OH HOW ABOUT WHEN WE RAN INTO HIM AT SWEETWATER RIVER YESTERDAY?! OR HOW ABOUT THE FACT YOU WERE STILL LOVE WITH HIM WHILE WE DATING!" Alice was speechless. She didn't expect him to blow up like that. Sure She knew he would be angry. But this wasn't what she anticipated on happening._

 _"I was young and dumb. I didn't know if I actually did love him or not." He scoffs and hardened his scowl._

 _"YOU WERE TOO INTERESTED IN WHAT HE LOOKED LIKE AND HIS JOB TO EVEN PAY ATTENTION TO ME! AND HE WAS CHECKING YOU OUT AND STARING AT YOUR BREASTS, ALICE!" He yelled out as he started packing a duffel bag full of his belongings._

 _Alice scoffed and rolled her eyes."GOD! FP, YOU SOUND LIKE A JEALOUS TYPE!"_

 _Betty and Jughead busted into the living room to find their parents having a screaming match. They both tried to calm them down but it seemed like it was beyond their control._

 _"Dad! Alice!" He yelled to get their attention. When they look over at them. He nicely asked them what was going. "What is going on here?" They began fighting again._

 _This time Betty tries to find out." GUYS!" She yells on top of her lungs. Neither them budge and continued to snap at each other. It was biggest fight they ever seen._

 _"I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD GET MARRIED! Once Fp realized what he had said. He slowly grabbed his bag and belligerently threw it over his shoulder and slammed the door behind him._

 _A slammed door was enough to cause Alice to fall to her knees. "Noooo!" She cried until her throat was so sore she couldn't feel her own mouth. Jughead and Betty held her until she stopped screaming and her tears were only dried on memories._

 _Sunday, September, 10th, 2018_

 _In the for sale trailer, A heartbroken man sat in the only piece of future still left. His chair. Alice didn't want a raggedy old chair that was falling apart in her living room. He thought about grabbing a drink at the Wrym. But his sobriety was 23 weeks. He didn't want to ruin that. He got dozens of texts from his son, 56 miscalls from Betty and 34 from Alice. His eyes burned from all the crying he did last night._

 _While hanging with Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea at Pop's, Jellybean was having at great afternoon. She was slurping down her milkshake and chowing down on so crunchy onion rings._

 _And one blink of an eye, A bell rang and changed the whole out look of her day."Is your name, Forsythia Jones?" A man with a brief case asked as He approached her. She nodded her head. "Ms Jones, You've been_ subpoenaed." She gasped when the papers were slid in front of her. Sweet Pea was just as shocked as his girlfriend. what did she do?

 _"What for?" He asked the man with his brief case. He nicely smiled and walked away. "What for?!" Sweet Pea yelled out and caused the whole diner to focus on them. He glared at them and they stopped staring._

 _Toni snatched the papers off the table and growled. "You got to be fucking kidding me?!" She almost punched the wall and handed it to Fangs. His face contorts and mentally yells fucking Bastard._

 _Jellybean looked them over and tears broke through her eyes. She couldn't believe he was filing against her. But she was the victim not the p_ _erpetrator._ _"Jared Ethan Richards_ was wrongly accused of an sexual assault and seeking _Forsythia Jones for false allegations." Her teeth dug deep into her lip as furious tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks._

 _Sweet Pea wanted to find that fucker and decapitate his head from his body, watch him die a slow and painful death for the pain he has caused surrounds her with hugs and let her sob until she couldn't anymore. Everyone was beyond enraged about the news, and wanted to have a serpent a_ _nnihilation_ _and take care of him their own way and it would be more fun than this lawyer shit._

 _A knock on The Jones's front door, pulled Alice out of her bed. She slept horribly last night. It took her hours to stop crying. She can barely feel her own throat as she drank a cup of fresh water to replenish the hydrates she lost. She walked into the hall with one of Fp's T-shirts as she drowsily lumbered over to the front door to see who was knocking. Once she opens the door, She's surprised to see Jellybean. It had been sometime since she had seen Jellybean or heard from her._

 _"Is my dad here?" Jellybean asks softly to hide the fact she just cried for two shakes her head and JB sighs as she turns to walk away._

 _"Wait!" She heard Alice call for her just as she was going to walk away. "Are you alright, Sweetie?" She almost wants to fall apart at the hoarseness in Alice's voice. Was this her fault?_

 _She shook her head and handed the papers."No, not even close, Mom." Alice's eyes widened when she heard "Mom" leave Jellybean's mouth. She never called her that before. She loved the sound of it._

 _She looked down and read the papers and anger filled her heart and she pulled her into her arms. "Oh sweetie, We will win. And that bastard will rot behind heavy iron steel bars for the rest of his life." She mummers as she brushes her hair with her fingers as they have an emotional embrace._


	72. Bite Into A Bitter Pill

**Chapter 72- Bite Into A Bitter Pill**

 _After several minutes of comforting each other, Alice and Jellybean take a drive to only place Alice knew Fp could be. She needed him and His daughter was falling apart. She needed his guidance and especially his love more than anything. She really hoped her dad would take her back with open arms. She knew that whole situation sucked and they both felt angry with one-another. Maybe if they would've talked it out like civil adults; they could've avoided of this unnecessary drama. But that was learned for their next blow out. Now it was time to focus on one demon at a time._

 _As Alice pulled into Sunnyside and in front of the for sale sign. She switched off her engine and slowly walked over to his old Trailer. Jellybean wasn't far behind. She looked over at Alice, who looked just as nervous as she did. She didn't bother on asking what happened between Alice and her dad. It just seemed better off leaving that be for the time. Alice gently knuckled the door with her knuckles and waited for the door to open._

 _In his misery, Fp heard knocking on his door. Who could've know he was here? He slowly grouches as he makes his way through the trailer and over to the peskey annoying intruder. He whips open the door and blinks his eyes from the blinding light. He catches two women standing on his porch. Then he flutters his eyes again to clear the foggy image. His daughter was standing right in front of him with Alice who recently he learned she was a liar._

 _"What, are you guy—-" Before he could finish his sentence his daughter runs to hug him. He smiles for the first time in days. It had been so long since their fight._

 _Jellybean tightened her grip on his waist and buried her head into his chest. Her cries were muffled against his clothed chest. She missed him so much._

 _"Daddy, I'm sorry. I should've came back home. I was just so angry and now, I really need my daddy. She apologized as He rubbed her back comfortingly._

 _Alice watched the moment and felt tears pricking at her vision. Fp held his little girl in place as he rocked them. "What does my little angel need from her dad?" He lightly kissed her cheek._

 _Jellybean withdraws from the hug and hands him the papers. She hopes that he doesn't hate her. Fp looks up just as he is given some papers. He's confused at first. And then He reads them and his blood was boiling. This Jared Richards was going to have to deal with him. He was fucking suing his daughter and claiming she was never assaulted. All he knew was he was going to let go. His daughter need a support system and not more fighting. Though he wasn't really for her having a kid so young and she was nowhere logically or emotional ready to be a mother. He would be by her every step of the way._

 _He wanted to murder that mother-fucker for hurting his little girl and not even having the balls to take the punishment like a man. He would go prison for murder if he has to. He knows that's not ethical. But he doesn't care. His daughter was tortured and was demanded to be quiet and not speak. He wanted him to pay and he would do whatever it took to make him pay. Even if he has to spend the rest of his life behind a cinderblock wall. He would just for his little girl. She was his little princess. He remembered all the times he wore a crown just to make his little girl laugh and snatch her crown back. Those times were gone. She was much older and in fact expecting at this very minute. That was something he never could've thought about. It was still a shock to him and he regretted acting the way he did._

 _Alice felt unwanted. She knew he was still angry for what happened yesterday morning. She regretted not telling him. And now she was in deep. Too deep to take it back. She was trapped there until he forgave her. Which she hoped was soon. She couldn't stand him being angry with her. It drove her mad not being able to kiss away the angry and hurt. She could feel the dread when He spotted her when he opened his door._

 _Fp threw his arms back around his daughter and held her so close they could hear each other's heartbeats as their tears interlined into one waterfall of tears. "Oh Jells, I'm so sorry for this happening. We will make him pay. He won't be getting away with this. Lying to cover his tracks doesn't make him a man. It makes him a coward." Jellybean looked at her father with her watery eyes and a small chuckle broke._

 _"Thanks Daddy. I really am happy you aren't upset with me anymore. I really need you right now." She confessed as she wiped her tears away with the sleeve from her hoodie._

 _Fp rolled his eyes and chuckled," See that made you laugh." He stated as he squeezes her hand to assure her she was understood and loved._

 _Jellybean rolled her eyes and scoffed." Whatever." She stated as she pulled her father over to their car._

 _Fp wasn't sure if he was ready to come back home. He was still very hurt by her lying to him. He felt as if he didn't trust her. And you can't have a relationship based on lies and no trust. Alice sighed in relief as she saw Fp and Jellybean getting along again. It brought a smile to her lips._

 _Jellybean wanted to ride with her dad on the motorcycle. He didn't think that was a good idea. "Jellybean, you can't ride with me." She gave him a confused look and so He elaborated. "You are having a baby. It's not safe for you or the baby if something happens, alright?" The words baby felt weird and forbidden falling off his lips. She was only 15th. She shouldn't be having a baby. She was still a baby herself. She nodded her head and followed Alice to her car._

 _Monday, September, 11th, 2018_

 _At the crack of dawn, The sleepy redhead heard her phone ring and shoved the blanket off her and dashed to answer her phone. She groggily rubbed her eyes as she raised the phone to her ear._

 _"Hello?" She said softly in her morning voice. She checked the clock in her small studio apartment and groaned. It was Three in the morning. Who the hell wanted her?_

 _"Mary, I need a huge favor from you. I don't have a lot of money to afford a lawyer. Could you maybe do it Pro bono?" She heard the voice of an old friend. What did he get himself into now? Ever since the day she met him. She knew He was a troublemaker._

 _"Fp, What happened now?" She heard him scoff and practically could feel him rolls his eyes. "Fp, I know your rolling your eyes at me." She stated as she walked over to her desk with the phone to her ear._

 _"Whatever. It's not for me. It's for Jellybean." She could feel the room and his voice crack. "She was sexually assaulted by Gladys boyfriend. Now he's saying she lied and made the whole thing up. I really need you." Fp sniffed and her spine frozen. Jellybean was raped? That broke her heart._

 _"Oh god! That makes me so angry. I'll book a flight now and I'll be there as soon as I can." She said as her voice grew low._

 _She couldn't believe what happened and now she was on her laptop pulling up an airline site and booking herself a ticket to Riverdale. This wasn't how she wanted to visit. She visited when Fred got shot and now this. She couldn't believe all the horrible and despicable things that had gone on after she moved to Chicago. She sat at her desk and tears rolled silently down her cheeks. Jellybean was always a happy and full of life kinda girl. She was enraged that someone took that away from her._

 _"I know I am too. My stomach is in knots, Mar. The words on that paper cut her like a razor blade. She's very sick to her stomach and I don't know how to take that away. I wish I knew, Mar." She hated how upset he sounded._

 _It was killing her. He didn't deserve this. He deserved happiness and the world. "Fp, there isn't much you can do. You just have to let the law and me help you. He won't win. She will." His sniffling suddenly stopped and she sighed._

 _" I feel powerless. And Me and Allie aren't doing food. I found something out about her and she lied to my face. I left the house and then Jellybean showed up yesterday at the trailer with Alice and told this." She really did wonder what happened. She thought things were going great. She heard about their an engagement and everything was good then._

 _"What happened, Fp? You guys seemed so happy." Fp sighed and she felt her heart break for him._

 _"Uh well it all started way before we got engaged." She shimmed into her jeans and listened to him as she grabbed her car keys and closed the door behind her. " Jellybean really wanted to go for a family bike ride and wanted Alice and Betty to come. So I told Jughead to ask them and they accepted. It was fun and we were having a blast. And then..." He paused again." Fred texted Alice and invited all of us over brats and music or someshit. The party was fun until Alice had way too much to drink. I couldn't find her and when I found her she was in bed with Fred." Her head was spinning from all this information._

 _Alice had cheated on him with her ex-husband. She bit her lip as she twisted the keys so hard she thought she had broken them. She could still hear the anger and resentment in his voice as he talked. To be honest, she wanted to slap her best friend for what she did. She cheated on him once. But no twice! That really boiled her blood and Fp forgave her like he always does._

 _"Oh Fp... I can't believe she did that. So now what's the issue?" She dug a little deeper. She was a lawyer that was her job._

 _"Well a few days again, Alice and I were at Sweetwater walking around with the Twins, When a random person called for her. We turned around and she said his name. Yada... Yada... Yada. She was so intersterd so checked him out. Checked him out in front of me! She was told he was a lawyer. Andrew Hills. I hate this guy. And he was checking her out too. After we went home, I asked Betty if she heard his name before. We look through Alice's old journal and I found out she wanted to dump me for Andrew back when we were in high school together. She begged for me to stay like usual. I also found out he was her first boyfriend. She never mentioned his name once to me. Not once! I left the house and stayed at the Tralier until yesterday they showed up. And yeah." She held in all the words and clenched her fists._

 _"Oh wow! I'm so sorry. I hope you guys figure out what to do. I hate hearing you like this. I bought a ticket and my flight takes off in three hours. I better go and pack. See you soon." She said as she packed a bag with her stuff and sighed._

 _"Okay. See you soon. Thanks for listening to my rant." And with that he ended the call._

 _She continued to pack her stuff into her suitcase and think about what she was going to tell them. She didn't want them to break up. She hoped they could get over the bump in the road. But she wasn't sure if that was going to happen. Fp seemed very upset. And he had every right to be._

 _A few hours later, Her flight number was called and she carried her suitcase with her as she boarded the plane to Riverdale and hoped her presents would help them make up. She sat in her seat and felt the turbulence shake the plane and she closed her eyes as they took off._

 _Jughead was fumed when He got home from The Bijou after seeing a movie with Betty. He couldn't believe His mother's boyfriend. He actually sued her. Sued her for lying. But He knew his sister wasn't lying. He can tell when she lies. She acts the same way He does when He lies._

 _Betty just pulls her newly found little sister into her arms after she confessed the words. "He's suing me." She holds her tighter as tears rolled onto her._

 _A few minutes later, A knock interrupted their hug, Betty hands over to Jughead. He sits down and strokes her hair as her sobs lighten. Betty opens the door and she sees Mrs Andrews. "Mrs Andrews, what are you doing here?" Betty exclaimed as she hugged her. Mary laughs and squeezed back._

 _"Fp called me." Mary says as she takes off her coat and hands it to Betty. "Where's Jellybean?" She was pointed to the living room._

 _Betty guided her to the living room. Jughead looked up from his sister's hair and smiled. He hadn't seen Mrs A for awhile. He missed her a lot. He softly nudged Jellybean and she sits up. Mary sees her reddened eyes and her heart aches for the little girl. She's not even a little girl anymore. But in her eyes she still sees six year old Jellybean. Jellybean's eyes widened and she leaps into Mary's open arms. The pain could be heard from miles away. Mary wraps her arms around her small frame and her eyes burn from the tears trying to escape. No kid or anyone deserves this. She could see the Jellybean she once knew was gone and replaced with a robot. She was still Jellybean but not all of her was there._

 _"Auntie Andrews." Jellybean cried as she tightened her arms around her Auntie. She wasn't really her Aunt. But her father never had any siblings, so Fred Andrews and Mary Andrews became her aunts and uncles._

 _"Oh Jelly, I'm so sorry." Mary's tone was quiet but you could hear the pain within._

 _The rain banged on the windows and clanged on the roof as they discussed what was going to happen. Sweet Pea felt his girlfriend squeeze his hand as they told the details. He fought his fists from punching the nearby wall. Jughead looked over at Betty, who looked like she could actually throw up. Fp couldn't believe he had to hear what she actually had been through. It only triggered his furry. He wanted to make that bastard pay. And make him remember what he looked like. Threatening to kill his daughter and him. He had another thing coming. Alice listened to the drizzling rain fall down on to the window pane. The confession was being back horrible flashbacks. She could feel Hal's body pinning her down and her screaming no. Her heart quickened and Fp realizes. He squeezed her hand and she started to feel that feeling fade. It was replaced by his hand. Even though he was still upset with her. He hated seeing her suffer._


	73. Jump Into The Deep End, Pray You Survive

**_Chapter 73: Jump Into The Deep End,_**

 ** _Pray You survive_**

 _Tuesday, September, 12th , 2018_

 _The first day on preparing was the hardest on The Jones's. Betty helped Jellybean dress for her meeting with her Lawyer, Mary Andrews. It was hard for Jellybean. She had Auntie Mar. But she felt weird about how well she knew her. But that also helped and gave her advantage._

 _Wednesday, September, 13th, 2018_

 _Fp awoke that morning with Alice in his arms. He had decided it was just a stupid argument and no need to make a thing. Alice had proved to him that he was her only man. He pulled the sheets up to his neck and turned on his side. He didn't want to get up. He dreaded this day. It was Jellybean's court case. He didn't want her to go through this. He had faith in Mary. She never let him down. She will fight until Justice has been served, maybe a side of guilty. She loved to see the wrong cry. He knew her clients loved her and were pleased by her work. She's a fiery women in the court room and outside there she was still a fiery badass._

 _He pulled his weight out of the bed and over to his closet. He skimmed through his clothes and pulled out his black suit. He didn't think he would have to use this anytime soon. He thought he would have some years before he had to pull out his dusty suit._

 _He heard Alice mumbling in her sleep as stripped his boxers and changed into new one. He placed his arms through the sleeves and sighs he looks into the mirror hanging on the wall. He could see his dark circles under his eyes. He hated the way he looked with a passion. Alice slowly flickered opened and crawled out of the warmth and wrapped her arms around Fp's neck._

 _"It will be okay. We will take this bastard down and JB will be safe from him." He wanted to believe she was right. But the negatives kept nagging at his thoughts. She could feel the knots in his neck as she massaged his sore neck._

 _Fp sighed and grunted as his neck throbbed from sleeping wrong and the stress. He had so much stress. It wasn't even funny. "I know..." He muttered apprehensively as he rolled his neck._

 _She deepened the massage and rubbed her soothing hands down his back. "It will. You just got to have faith in Mary. She knows what she's doing." She assures him as she finishes his massage and begins to get ready._

 _7:30 A.M, Jughead sprawled out of bed. Hair was a mess and his breath stunk. He casually walked out of his room and into the Bathroom. After the door shut, He strips from his clothes and hops in the shower. As the hot steamy water runs, His thoughts disappear and he feels like he's drama free for once. He grabs the shampoo bottle and squirts a hand-sized glob into his hand. He lathers it onto his head and massages it into his scalp. After his shower, He walks back into his room and gets ready for court. The second time he has to appear in court for his family. He dreads seeing his sister so unhappy. It hurts his heart. She used to be such a carefree kid and now she cares about everything and gets scared and flinches back if someone yells._

 _Betty was already up an hour ago and decided to make them breakfast. It still had been tense since the news broke. Jellybean didn't even want to go. She knew that she might lose. Jared had a lot of money from being a drug dealer. She knew he could just pay his way and then later kill her. She throws on her dress clothes and walks out of her room._

 _When they all came downstairs. Plates of pancakes laid out for them. Betty sweetly set the plates down and everyone began eating. It silent for the whole breakfast._

 _Driving to court was a literal nightmare. Jellybean's stomach was roaring with anxiety and nerves. When Fp pulled into the parking lot his stomach gnawed as the truck's engine died down. He couldn't stop clenching his fist as he looks at the white haunting image. He was about to head into the Court house when He feels a soft touch. He looks back and sees Alice and she sends him a soft smile. He tries to keep a positive head as he opens the door. A revive from a motorcycle turns Jellybean's head. Her heart melts when she sees Sweet Pea take off his helmet. As he moved his hand through his hair as he walks over to her. He hooks his arm around her waist. She hopes that her boyfriend and her dad can get along. She really needed them to be there for her._

 _"Hey baby." Sweet Pea says as he leans to kiss her cheek._

 _She smiles and almost blushes." Hi." She says back as she shivers. He can sense that she's nervous._

 _"Nervous?" She nods her head. "It will be okay. We will win." He sounded confident. She just wished she just as confident as everyone else. She was the one going to be on trial. She didn't deserve that. He deserved to be on the prodding stake. He was the one who needed to be shamed. He didn't need the glory or accompanied with a lot of money. She wanted him to suffer like he made her._

 _Walking into the courtroom feels like she was trapped. Like she was still under his control. Her feet sounded at every click, she felt watched. And then she saw his face. His cocky smirk imprinted into her brain as he shoved into her. His unwanted touch still burned into her body reflexes. She grabbed Sweet Pea's hand as she walks away. He squeezed her hand before she walked away. She felt a little stronger as she sat down by Mary. Mary gave her a look of love and encouragement. Something she had been hoping for._

 _In the stands were Fp, Alice, Betty, Jughead, Archie, Veronica, Sweet Pea and Kevin. In the next row was Fangs, Toni, Pop Tate, Fred and Hermonie. As the judge come into the room there's indict whispers. Judge Mathew sits at the bench. "Please all raise" Everyone stands up. Jellybean's heart rate picks up slowly. "Everyone but the jury may be seated." Judge Mathew states as he turns over to the Bailiff. " Mr Jacobs, Please swear in the Jury."_

 _Fp squeezes Alice's hand as the trail starts. Jughead has to keep calm and Betty holds his hand. Sweet Pea just has to bite his tongue if anything was said._

 _"Please raise your right hand. Do you solemnly swear or affirm that you truly listen to this case and a true verdict and a fair sentence as this defendant?" They say I do. "You may be seated."_

 _Judge Matthew proceeds. "Mr Jacobs, What is today's case?" Jellybean catches her mother evil smirk and she fights the urge to slap her. "Your honor, today's case is Jared Ethan Richards versus Forsythia Jones." Mr Jacobs said in a clear tone._

 _"Is prosecution ready?" They stand up. "Yes, Your Honor." Judge Mathew notices and looks over at the defense. "Yes, Your honor." Then they seat back down._

 _Fp's and Alice's face grow red when they realize who was representing him. Sweet Pea could hear growls from Fp. Alice almost wants to slap him._

 _"Your Honor, members of the jury, my name is Andrew Hills and I am representing Jared E. Richards in this case. We intend to prove Richards didn't sexually assault Ms Jones. Please find Jared not guilty. Thank you." Fp nearly sits up in his seat. Alice holds him down. And Jughead just squeezed Betty's hand tighter._

 _Jellybean clenches her jaw as Andrew kept asking Jared questions and he would give a simple answe. God she found him very irritating. "I was getting home from work." He lied through his teeth._

 _Mary could tell he's lying and she fights the urge. "Objection! Your honor, he's lying under oath." She yelled out._

 _Judge Mathew leaned forward. "Mr Richards, are you telling the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Jared shakes his head. "Mr Richards tell the truth or I have no choice to side with the Ms Jones."_

 _Jellybean could feel her spine chill and her stomach crawl. "I was coming home from the drug house." Finally she got some truth. "I went to get a pickle and she just attacked me. I threw her off immediately and left the trailer." Jughead squeezed Betty's hand again and Fp felt Alice squeeze his hand. Of course that bastard lies._

 _Andrew Hills asks a few more questions. "That's all Your Honor." He states before walking back to his seat._

 _Now it was time for Mary to do her thing. She starts to stand and walk up. "I have a few questions for Mr Richards." She saw as he starts to squirm just what she likes to see. "Mr Richards on May 16th, 2018, what were you doing?" Mary interrogated with a sharp look._

 _She watched as he starts to sweat." I already told you, I just got home from work." She shook her head."No, I'm asking about after she allegedly attacked you. What did you do?" He cracks his knuckles at the stand. "I grabbed a beer and drank after I left." Jellybean felt his meaty eyes on her._

 _"You just told Hills that you just left and now you drank before you left. Or were you already drunk and you focused yourself on her?" He shook his head again._

 _"No, I swear I left and then I drank. She had this look in her eyes like she wanted me." Fp almost stood up again. Alice held him down and hoped that this trial would go faster._

 _"No futher questions, Your Honor." She says as she walks back over to Jellybean._

 _Andrew stood back up. "I call Ms Jones to the stand." Jellybean feels like she's on fire. When she sits down at the stand. Her heart rate increases. "Ms Jones, can you recall what happened on May 16th?"_

 _She took a deep breath before looking over at the stands and sees her boyfriend. "I just came home from school. I had four different tests in four of my classes. I headed over to the fridge to get something to eat." She says confidently with no stuttering. She was shocked she made it without stuttering._

 _"Is it true your pregnant?" Where the hell did he get that from._

 _"Objection! He can't do that!" Mary ordered. The Judge way it over._

 _"Sustained."_

 _"Yes. But why does that—"_

 _"She's already pregnant. There's no where that she could've been assaulted." Fp and Jughead clench their fists. How did they find out? The room filled with gasps. And a judgemental look from Gladys. "How far along?"_

 _"A couple weeks. But, I was pregnant two months ago." Jellybean argues as her eyes bleed with honesty._

 _"No more further questions."Andrew stated before heading back by Jared who was secretly smirking._

 _"Break intermission." Judge Mathew stated as he banged his gavel._

 _Jellybean speed walked out of the courtroom. Her stomach was all in knots. How could she be so stupid? That wasn't so supposed to happen. Fp watched as his daughter disappeared. He felt awful. He knew this trial would be hard but he didn't think they could turn this all against her. Alice and Betty all opened the doors and looked around the court house for Jellybean. She couldn't have gone far. Jughead and Archie were standing in hall calming their angered girlfriends. Everyone was furious they knew Jellybean wasn't lying. Jared was the fucking liar. He cockily brushed his way through. He was going down and he just didn't know it yet._

 _Jellybean was in the restroom when she heard the door open. She unlocked the stall and froze. "You can't be in here." You could hear the fear in her voice._

 _Jared was standing in the restroom right in front of her. "Oh Jellybean, You know the deal and you broke it." He taunted as he locked the door and walked toward her._

 _She felt like she going to die. His sickly smile made her want to throw up. She feels his hand glide up her thigh and slipping his hands over the legs and yanks down her panties. It felt like a fucking nightmare that kept happening. She slaps him across the face. And knees him in the balls. He pressed her against the edge of the sink. She felt like she was stuck. She couldn't move. "Help! Help!" She screeches as loud as she can as she kicked._

 _She wasn't going to let it happen again. She was much stronger than she looks. Before she left she snuck a little something in her heel. She slides her hand into her heel and flicks open her switchblade. "Oh you like it kinky baby?" His sickening voice echoes through her ears._

 _A smirk crosses her lips. "Maybe." She watched as his lips grew interest. She slides it down and jabs him in the dick. "Or I just like revenge." She laughs as he swears in pain._

 _"You fucking bitch!" He cries as he holds a hand to protect his area._

 _Then she heard yells coming from behind the locked door. "Jellybean! Are you alright?" Alice and Betty yelled through the door._

 _Just before she could answer, He grabs her arm and twisted." Ahhh!" She yelped in pain as he tries to pin her down._

 _Outside the door, Alice and Betty hear screaming. They try the door handle and it's locked. Fuck. This wasn't good. Betty and Alice both kicked the door as hard as they could. It didn't budge. Their stomachs start to gnaw. Fp, Sweet Pea and Jughead see them struggling and wonder what's going on. Alice has tears in her eyes. Something wasn't right. "Jellybean! Say something! Anything!" Betty's voice is panicked. They heard nothing. Fp and Jughead kicked the door again. It broke down._

 _Jughead and Sweet Pea find Jared holding Jellybean's switchblade to her throat. "Make one move and she's dead." Jared threatens as he hold the switch blade to her throat._

 _Jughead's blood boiling. His sister was staring at him with fear in her eyes. His eyes burn from trying to keep the anger tears in his eyes. Fp, Alice and Betty all emerge from behind Jughead and Sweet Pea. Fp wants to kill him for touching his little girl in the first place and for trying to kill her. Alice's mother instincts kick in and she steps back trying not to look suspicious. Luckily that Tom Keller was walking down the hall and she grabs his arm and dragged him over to the bathroom. He pulls out his gun and holds it up._

 _"Drop your weapon!" His tone was a dangerous growl. Jared drops the blade and Jellybean runs into Sweet Pea's arms. Tom pulls out his handcuffs as Jared's hands are above his hand. "Jared Richards you're under arrest for Sexual assault charges and attempted murder." He stated as he handcuffed his arms behind his back._

 _As he was escorted away Jellybean feels her sobs starting to die down and Sweet Pea watches with a evil smirk as that bastard was carried away. Betty uncurled her fingers from her palms and looks down at the bloody crescent marks left by her nails. Jughead wants to kill that guy ten times and watch him die each time. Fp watched with a satisfied smile as Jared was walked to the squad. They all followed to watch him really go away. Jellybean looked up and sees Mr Keller stuff him into the back of the squad. She hopes he rots in there for the rest of his life and never has a good food meal ever again. He deserves all the pain and suffering as he made her suffer. Payback is a bitch._

 _"No, no, what have you done!" An evil voice snapped as she approached them._

 _Jellybean, Jughead and Fp all rolled their eyes. Gladys was storming up to them like a mad women. It was almost funny to see her eyes red from crying. Betty and the others fought their actions from hitting her in her stupid fucking face._

 _"He tried to kill me, Gladys! He pinned me against the sink and tore off my panties. Or do you wanna hear about how he fucked me continuously when you were in fucking jail!" Jellybean screams as she watches her mother's unphrased face._

 _"My Jared wouldn't do a such thing." She scoffs and rolled her eyes._

 _"He raped me over a pickle jar being broken. He picked me up like a sack and took me to your guys bed!" Jellybean snapped as her mother shook her head violently._

 _"Shut up! He wouldn't do that!" Gladys yelled as her face turned red. But Jellybean wasn't giving up._

 _"He tied me down with his weight and when I tried to attack. He actually liked it. He slammed himself in hard! He took my virginity! He took me when he did that! He told me to stop crying and he would go harder until I had no voice. He left me all alone and naked!" She continued to scream at the top of her lungs._

 _Fp's eyes were soaked with tears. Hearing the details of what happened to her was more real than just hearing the word. Alice's and Betty's eyes ached as tears rolled down their cheeks. Veronica and Mary had tears in their eyes._

 _"No he didn't!"_

 _"And I glad he's going to rot in hell!" She snapped as her final straw snapped in half._

 _Gladys's eyes were raging. She swung a strong slap across her daughter's face. "You fucking liar! You wouldn't raped. You just had sex like the whore you are!" Her voice was like venom shooting down her throat._

 _"Fuck you!" Jellybean yelled as she punched her mother right in the cheek and sent her on the floor. "And I hope you die! You're the worst fucking mother! You abused me for years. I still have scars. And I'm glad you will be going to to prison for child neglect and abuse!" She scowled as she held her throbbing hand._

 _Everyone was shocked that she actually punch her mother. But her mother stopped being her mother years ago. Nobody knew that her mother abused her for years. Jared was only one the problems. Her mother was the other. A slap of some cuffs on her hands made Jellybean smile._

 _"Fuck you all! You will regret this!" She shouted as she was carried away kicking and shouting. She was causing a huge scene._

 _Sweet Pea pulled her into his arms and placed a hand protectively over her stomach. He was scared that something was going to go wrong. Fp and Alice wiped their eyes and slowly approached JB. Her reddened eyes ached profusely from the tears she let stream down her cheeks. She can't believe her own words that were escaping her lips. But Jellybean wanted to see the abusers be sent away. She carries her legs with her and runs outside. Jughead and Sweet Pea were confused where she was going._

 _Fp followed the direction she had ran off to. After they finally catch up to her. They find her standing three feet away from the squad cars. It takes all Jellybean's energy to stand there and watch her mother and her molester get shoved into a small barred police car and fights the tears. She doesn't want to give them the satisfaction. She wants to see them rot and rot for a very long time. She almost was his sex toy again. When she feels her boyfriend's arms pull her into his arms. She feels safe and at home. She never felt like that before._

 _Sweet Pea ran in his heart out of his chest and held her close to his body. He couldn't believe he almost lost her. And for real this time. He never had been so scared as he was then. Watching a blade to her throat made him realize something. He loved her too much to lose her._

 _And as the car wails away from their ears and the red and blue hazes blur into nothing. Everyone's faces had a big smiles as tears rolled. Fp held Alice closer to him and kissed her softly. He didn't want to be anger anymore. Alice was anger with herself. How could she be so stupid? She actually liked the enemy once and now she can't believe herself._

 _Later that night, Alice sits in the nursery looking at her precious little ones and thinks back on what she had said. She actually thought her life would be better without Fp. What was she thinking? Her life had never been better. She never had been happier than she was with him. Fp was walking around when he found Alice sobbing in the rocking chair and instantly drops what ever he was doing or think about. He hurried over to her and embraces her in his arms. No fight was more important then his love for her. Alice was his world and she wouldn't ever not be._

 _"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked with a concerned look on his face and rubs circles into her back. She sniffles and cries more. He continued to rub circles into her back until she stopped crying. When she was a lot calmer. He asked her again what was wrong._

 _Alice looked up from his shoulders and lets the tears just run. "I was so stupid. I should've just told you years ago. And now you hate me. I wouldn't blame you." Fp couldn't believe she thought he hated her._

 _"I could never hate you. I love you too much to hate you, Allie. And forget about our fight. After what happened today, I think that doesn't matter anymore." His tone made her look at him._

 _"Oh Fp, I'm so glad you don't hate me. I could never forgive myself if you hated me." She mumbles into his chest and swipes her hand against his giant snake on his chest._

 _Quietness of the night only drew more conversations to start. Mary had to pay a visit to her ex-husband. She still couldn't believe the day she had. The court case, Jellybean's attack and now she was going to confront Fred. She knocks softly on the red wooden door and steps back a few inches as she hears footsteps. His door swung open, her heart pounded and his expression on his face just drew the look of pure shock._

 _"M-ary, What are you doing here at..." Fred whispers as he looks around and down at his watch. He looks back up at Mary with a smile. "At one in the morning?" She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm. He winces when her long nails, he calls daggers pierce his skin with no effort._

 _She quirked her lips into a devilish smile," Alice really Fred?!" She hisses like her name is venom on her tongue and it was starting to burn. Fred's face turns pale and his throat goes dry. How did she find out? He was meaning to tell her a long time ago. But things got complicated. Her eyes didn't help hide his fear either."Stop looking so speechless, its pathetic!" He winces again where the burning from her hand whipped him into shape._

 _He's honestly taken back by the rage, hurt and more rage filling his ex-wife's eyes. he wasn't expecting her to be this angry, but who wouldn't be if they found their love and best friend shared drunken kisses. Mary couldn't even look at him, that was how furious, hurt and betrayed by him she felt. His words didn't help suck the poison from her veins. It only made her want to cry. "Mary, I-I didn't mean for that to happen. I was drunk and-" She held her hand up to stop him._

 _"Nothing you say will help, Fredrick. You hurt Fp in unimaginable ways, Fred." The way she hisses his name doesn't help. But what she says next just put more salt in his wounds. "And me... you hurt me too. Sleeping with my best friend." At this point there was no turning back._

 _"Mary, I'm so sorry for hurting you. Fp he's working on forgive me. I doubt that he'll ever actually forgive me. I really fucked that up. And with happened to Jelly..." She could hear his pain in his voice and felt her heart tug._

 _She found herself dropping her anger and soothing her ex-husband's back with her gentle hands. He found himself getting emotional. He didn't want to break down in front of his ex. But today was a roller-coaster for everyone in that courtroom. He couldn't believe what happened, especially how strong Jellybean was up on that stand. He knew that took extreme bravery._

 _Over the next couple weeks, Things only spiced up and more secrets were revealed. Just when they thought everything was starting to settle down a knock on the Jones's door only gave more explaining to do. But before that was dug into. A lot of backtracking had to done._

 _"Mom, I didn't know you moved_..." _That was the last person they expected to knock on their door._


	74. Obstacles To Unexpected Knocks

**Chapter 74- Obstacles To Unexpected Knocks**

It all started on a random Saturday morning, Jellybean, Jughead and Sweet Pea were called into a meeting. Jughead started up Alice's car, He borrowed from Alice because Sweet Pea was still looking for a new vehicle for him, Jellybean and their little one. Jellybean climbed into the back seat, while Sweet Pea sat in the front trying to avoid Jughead's glares. Boy it was going to be a long ride.

Alice and Fp were able to patch things and now They're stronger than ever, happier than ever. Jared Richards was sentence to life in prison, and Gladys was sentence to seventy-Seven years in prison. Everyone couldn't be more okay with that outcome. Jughead, Fp and Sweet Pea rather kill them. But laws and restrictions weren't allowed. And to please Fp, Andrew Hills came to their house to apologize, it backfired and He got a soccer punch to the gut. Alice didn't snap, She just threw out of her house. He made comment about her boobs and Fp flipped his lid. Later she took Fp out for a ride.

Three days later, A knock wakes the sleeping Jones family up. First to get up was Alice, she was already up with Jellybean. They were sitting in the kitchen gossiping about the families in Riverdale. Jellybean was drinking decaf coffee, since regular coffee was a no-no while she was pregnant. Betty sat down at the table, rubbing her tried eyes. She was up all-night working on her project she and Cheryl have been working on. Jughead grabbed a piece of bacon off his little sister's plate and stuck out his tongue. Jellybean rolled her eyes, scowling and gave him the finger. He laughs and Alice scolds the teens and they bring to eat quietly.

Lastly, Fp finally wakes up. His eyes meet the delightful french toast and crispy bacon displayed on the table as he walks into the sunlit kitchen. He sits down next to Alice not before giving her a good-morning kiss. Alice begins to flush red and hides her face with her hands."Morning." He greets in an abnormal cheerful tone. Jughead looked over at his father with a strange look. Fp caught his son looking at him, looked at him."What?" Jellybean notices how oddly happy he was and smirked."Okay, someone seriously tell me if I have syrup on my face."

Jughead starts laughing and his dad quickly goes impatient."No you don't." Fp looks around and sees Alice joining them on the laughing feast."Then, what's so funny?" Jellybean laughs and keeps smirking. "No, It's just your never happy. Especially in the morning."She added as she took another sip of her coffee.

Fp rolled his eyes, looked over at them and scoffed."And I can't be happy in the morning?" Everything was almost back to normal. Almost was the keyword. "Well... not necessarily." She added before they heard a knock at the door again. The first was before her dad woke up. Now there was a third knock.

Fp stopped eating and looks over at Alice's frazzled expression on her face. She started get up from her chair, looking around the room for any voluteers. She didn't see any. So She causally strutted to answer the door. Once she opened the door. She couldn't believe her own eyes. After no calls, emails or even a freaking letter. She couldn't forget the deep tissue damage she was caused. Her feet seemed stuck and She couldn't stop thinking about the last time they'd spoken to each other.

Pain runs deep, coming undone and snatching her alive. She can't speak, move or even breathe. She feels like she could faint from the shock and betrayal. It only gets harder when her visitor begins to speak. "Mom, I didn't know you moved..." Her oldest daughter, Polly Cooper said slowly and Alice feels like she's going to faint.

Polly looked almost the same as she did a year ago, that was the last time Polly returned home. Before Hal almost her killed, and way way before He was the Black Hood. Same Blonde features as she always had. Other then her hair wasn't in a hairband. Her hair was in a slick-back ponytail and Juniper and Dagwood in both arms. They looked so grown. Well for a year they did.

Alice finally opens her mouth that was dropped open by the unexpected visit at her front door. " Polly... wow it's been so long." Her voice was sweet, hiding her true hurt as they hugged.

Polly smiles as she breaks the hug and walks into the new house. She wasn't aware her mother moved. She left for her twins safety and Riverdale wasn't safe. "I missed you so much, Mom. I had to leave here for Juniper and Dagwood's best interest. They already lost their father before they were even born. And I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye." She explains as she walks down the hallway.

The house was huge. Way bigger than the old house. Did Mom and Dad get a new place? She kept walking and noticed something. There were no pictures of her dad anywhere. It was like he didn't exist. She had so many questions. Where are their family pictures? She scanned the walls with her green eyes, smiling as she caught a glimpse a little black kitty standing on the ledge. When did her mother get a cat? She remembered Her father hated pets. She never had a pet growing up. She wondered if her father changed his mind. She squatted down to the kitty's level and brushed her hand gently over the cat's back. When the cat purred in response, her smile widened. Alice watched her daughter bond with Bella and smiled.

While Polly walked closer to kitchen, the more nervous Alice got. Polly picked the little kitty up and held her close as she headed for the kitchen. Alice's heart leaped. She never got to tell Polly about everything. The twins, Hal's abuse and the whole Fp situation. She's afraid that Polly might not react well. "Mom... Where's dad? Is he out somewhere?" Polly asked finally after she walked to the third room.

Alice wanted to tell her so long ago but she couldn't get hold of her. "About that Polly-" But before she could tell her, Polly entered the big family-sized kitchen.

When Polly looked around, this wasn't what she expected. She was expecting to see her father with his smile and Betty. Not Jughead Jones with his crown beanie, Betty feeding two babies and absolutely not Fp Jones. The same one, who dumped Her boyfriend in the river. How the fuck did he get released? And why was he in her mother's house? She also saw a raven-haired girl sitting by Jughead. She heard her mother's soft tone and saw Betty's shocked expression. Betty heard her's mother voice and then she saw her big sister, Polly. She was completely shocked. She hadn't seen Polly since she had the twins. She wants to run up to her and hug her but she also feels hurt. Fp sees Polly and tries to avoid her daggers. He can see the rage in her eyes.

Polly turned to face her mother and scoffed," So you are cheating on dad? Wow... I thought you were better than that!" She exclaimed with a cold stare. Alice flinched at the tone she used. She knew Polly would be mad but this was something else.

Betty got off her chair, and tried to make the situation better. "Poll, She's not. Hal he was very abusive to mom and h-" Polly cut her sister and hissed.

"Betty! That doesn't give her the right to cheat on him!" She snapped, glaring her green eyes and clenching her jaw. "She shouldn't have cheated! And it's wrong and frowned-upon! She started listing off the reasons off the back of her head. Alice felt her eyes beginning to feel with tears. Fp felt horrible. He slowly snaked his arm around her waist and protected her. He didn't want to cause any drama. He wanted to make it all simple not this craziness.

"Polly, Betty's telling the truth." Jughead tried to convince her, Polly just glared in his direction.

Then She turned to face him with an accusing finger." Jughead, this is a family matter!" She snarled as she clenched her fists and hardened her eyes. Jughead fought the anger boiling up his veins.

"Who was there when life was falling apart? I was!" He finally snapped. But he was far from done." He abused Alice since the day they got together. Your mom wanted to protect you and Betty from that! So she lied! Hal he kidnapped your mom. He shot my dad! And He was the Black Hood!" He left Polly so shocked. she never seen him so angry before.

Polly's eyes grew wide and instantly filled with tears. She didn't know. She never felt so sick in her life. Her own father tortured her, Betty and so many could she be so blind? She quickly runs over to her mother and hugs her tightly. "Oh My God... it's true." Alice wrapped her arms around her oldest and tears flowed through her corneas. She gave her a nod and held her closer.

Pain filled their eyes and tears rolled down their pain-stricken cheeks. Betty soon joined the emotional hug. Jughead felt bad for causing everyone pain. It wasn't fair he yelled at her. Though she was acting crazy. But it wasn't cool. That was Alice's decision. She should've been the one to tell her. Now he had taken that away from her.

After things calm down, Alice sat down by her oldest daughter on the couch. Polly listened to her mother and felt her stomach churn with all the news. Her father was responsible for all those murders. She never felt so guilty for not noticing. She knew the Blossom's darkness but She wasn't aware how dark the darkness goes. How deep it went. She buried her head into her mother's chest. Her tears rolled off her cheeks and onto the carpet. Betty hated how upset her sister looked. It pained her. She wanted her to feel better. Not feel like it was her fault. That's how she felt when she found out.

Everything almost fell apart when Polly found out. Her father abused her mother for years and she didn't know about it. All she felt was anger. How could she be so blind? Her mother would tell her it wasn't her fault. But she always felt like it was. She sat Juniper on her lap and bounced her on her knee. Juniper giggled loudly.

A cry interrupted their hug. Alice quickly ran upstairs to the twins room and care back into the living room with Bree and Trev. Her oldest daughter's eyes grew in shock. Who's little babies were those?

"Uh… Who's babies?" Polly blurted as she looked at their anxious faces. Betty clicked her eyes with Jughead. Polly noticed and softened her eyes. "Oh… Betty, I didn't know you had twins.You didn't mention them." Polly stated obviously confused as her eyes roamed the room for answers.

By this time Fp had slipped out for a little bit. He had something important to take care of. He got into his truck and headed over to Alice's old neighborhood. He knew he had to do this. He grabbed his phone and dialed Fred's number. It was still weird between two of them. Everything still wasn't back to where it was. It might never be. They both understood that. Fp wasn't sure how he felt. Could he actually forgive his friend? He did almost slept with his fiancé. No he never slept with slept with her. But he did kiss her. And more than a little peck on the lips. Just the thought churned his stomach. He wished he could let it go. But he wasn't sure if he ever could let it go. Sometimes it was just too painful to let go.

"Hello?"

"Hey Freddie." He knew that he would get his really name called for that. "Come outside. I'm parked in front your house." Before he let Fred reply; he clicked the button.

The unanswered question just kept growing. She was afraid if her daughter knew. She would be very angry with her. But she's knows that Betty can't take the fall for this. She doesn't want Betty to take the fall for this. Betty looked almost horrified. Betty didn't want her sister to think that their hers. But she also didn't want her mom to get the flame.

"Okay… seriously someone tell me what's going on?" Polly was growing more impatient. She could just tell that they were hiding more secrets.

Betty looked over at her mother. Alice slowly exhaled before turning her body towards her oldest. She felt herself getting more anxious and nervous as the milliseconds ticked like a ticking time bomb. Her heart paced higher than normal. She knew her heart wasn't supposed to beat that fast, she couldn't help it. Jughead caught on and slowly opened his mouth.

"Polly, You need to calm down before we tell you. We don't need anymore yelling in front of my sister or the babies." Jughead instructed as he put an arm around Betty's waist and eyed Polly softly.

Silence roared in their ears as they watched Polly nod her head and gestured them to continue. What was going to happen? How would she react? What were they hiding from her? All these unanswered questions raced in her brain as she looked around at Betty, Jughead and her mom.

Alice slowly opened her mouth, drawing her oldest eyes to look over at her. Polly looked unsurprised. She saw Jones in them. One had blonde honey hair like her mother's and Betty's. And the other had raven Black hair like Jughead and Fp. She wasn't fond of Fp being the twins father. But she had no say so. It wasn't up to her.

"Mom, Wow… I guess congrats. You and Fp."she breathed out as she hugged her mother.

Alice was confused and speechless as her daughter hugged her. She wasn't expecting Polly to be so okay with this. It was a complete shocker to her, Jughead, Betty or even Jellybean. "Polly, I'm so glad you expect them. I know that Fp isn't your favorite person. But, I have one more thing to tell you and you can't get mad. I didn't mean for this to happen. And I love him very much.

Polly eyed the sparkle on her ring finger and smiled. "Oh my god!" She squealed as she threw her arms around her mother. Betty's face grew shocked and Jughead kept his face speechless.

"You're not mad?" Alice's voice squeaked as joyful tears threatened her eyes. As Polly shook her head, happiness exploded within her.

"Of course I'm not thrilled to have Fp Jones as my step-father. I'll get used it. I find this whole situation extremely weird and awkward. But… Riverdale's insane and there's no escaping that fact. I was dating my cousin without even knowing it." Polly confessed as she cringed mentally and physically.

Alice couldn't stop her tears from escaping her eyes. She was so grateful for daughters like Elizabeth and Pollyanna. She knew her daughters didn't like their real names. Betty preferred Betty and Polly liked Polly better than Pollyanna. It was the same for Fp's kids. Jughead didn't like his name. Forsythe wasn't a common name and not that he didn't like his father. Cause he really did love his father. But Even Fp didn't like his real name. Alice stopped calling Betty, Elizabeth when Betty entered the sixth-grade. She only called her by her real name when she was in trouble or if she wasn't replying to Betty.

Only Fp called Jughead by his real name, when he was naughty or doing something that irritated him. Betty and Polly agreed that they hated their names.

Betty called Cheryl over for a movie and to see the twins. Cheryl couldn't believe Polly was back in town. It had been almost a year since she left. When she arrived, Betty opened the door and she slowly lifted Juniper out of Pollykins's arms. Toni invited Sweet Pea, Fangs and Kevin over.

They all sat in the big living room and looked through the stacks of DVDs and VCR Tapes on the back shelf. Betty found three VCR in the back row and pulled them out. "Alice's and F's adventures." She whispered to herself as she opened the case and put it into the VCR Player.

Without a word, Fred hopped into Fp's truck. He didn't know what was going on or what he wanted him for. He knew he should've asked questions. Lots of questions. Knowing Fp he would likely do something reckless or even dangerous. Oh boy. What did he get himself into?

After 12 minutes of dead silence, Fred finally decided to break the silence with a clearing of his throat. Fp looked over to see his friend's face and gave him a short answer. "I know what your thinking, Freddie it isn't that bad." Fred only got more curious.

"Fp, I know you. What are you doing?" His answer just was smirk and Fred groaned as he laid his head against the seat.

He knew Fp was up to something and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad. He kept groaning as Fp drove down the highway. Oh it was going to be a long ride. What did he himself into? He just kept repeating that refraze over and over again in his head.

It wasn't until Fp turned into the parking lot. He knew what was up. Fp was going to see them. Fred eyed his friend carefully as he opened his truck door.

In the building, it felt like a cage. Well for a prison cinder block, steel bars and huge heights. He looked around as Sheriff Keller allowed them to walk through. When they got there. Fp clenched his jaw tightly as he looked over at the molester and the child abuser.

"Ugh!" Gladys voices with disgust as she stood up from her cot. "What could you possibly want? You have everything! My son, Forsythia and oh that slutty bitch." Her tone grew as she spat against the bars.

Fp could feel his anger boiling up inside. He tried to keep his teeth from bearing. The fact that Gladys thought she could be spiteful bitch; only triggered him more. He clenched his jaw even tighter then before.

"Fuck you, Gladys. And yes You left him in my care and abused my daughter. You don't have the right to say my son. He's my son. You may be his mother. But a mother doesn't abandon her children. Yes, I know I had a drinking problem and I have fully accepted that. You left Jellybean to get hurt and that's unforgivable. Alice's my fiancé and she's not a slut. And neither is Jellybean" He snapped as he saw her flicker diminish.

There were many things run through his head. His home life getting chaotic, The aftermath of Jellybean's trial and attack and Polly's return back to Riverdale. But nothing topped the fact his ex-wife was behind bars for the rest of her life. She detected his anger in his voice and snorted.

"Oh boy. What a crazy life." She remarked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to be here!"

"Then why are you?!" She spat again as she glared her cold-blooded eyes into his soul.

Fp stood two feet away from the glass and farted his eyes at her. "I'm here to know why you became an evil bitch. I never thought you could be this way. So what changed?"

She rolled her neck and cracked a smile." People change, Fp. Murders stay murders. And child abusers stay child abusers. Oh and you. You will stay a drunk and nothing but a useless piece of shit." Fp was biting his tongue so hard. He wanted her to shut up. She had no right to speak.

"Shut up! You can't give me orders anymore. You are spending seventy-Seven years locked up in here. And that's not my fault." He felt better after he finally got that off his chest.

Then He left with a sense of confidence and satisfaction that she would be rotting in prison for a very very long time. She couldn't have a luxurious life. Not that she even had one before. With Her and Jared in prison; Jellybean was safe and that's all that matters in his eyes. He didn't hear the yells from Gladys. Nor did he care about her. He was happier without her. He only needed Jughead, Jellybean and Of course Alice in his life.

When he met Alice. He was barely a man. She made him a man. He loves her so much and can't wait for the day they set a date. They haven't been able to set a date due to all the chaos in their life's. Everything had to be postponed or put on hold until things settled down. Hopefully that postpone will be shorter.

When He arrived back at the house. He and Fred walked in the doors and instantly heard giggling. They turned the corner and saw Jughead, Betty, Toni, Kevin, Sweet Pea, Jellybean and Fangs all sitting in the living room. He looked over at the tv and noticed what they had gotten into.

"Al!" He called from the living room. "What?!" He heard Alice yell from the kitchen. "Uh... our kids found the video." He answered back and instantly heard shuffling in the hallway.

Fred sees Alice come into the room, hair tied back in a pony, Blue apron hanging from her neck and with a stressed smile. He can't help but smirk when he was that she was covered in flour. Alice rolled her eyes and stood in front of the Tv. The teens groan when she grabs the tv remote and hits pauses.

"Mom!" Betty whined as she pointed her finger at the now paused Tv frame. "We were watching that." She continued to complain as her mother rolled her eyes.

"Is your homework done, Elizabeth?" Alice asks as she still stood in front of the tv. Betty nodded her head and then Alice sighs as she looked over at Jughead. "Jug, is your homework done?" Jughead nodded his head and eyed Jellybean.

Jellybean was sitting with her hands rubbing circles around her belly. She leaned into Sweet Pea's side and nodded her head. "Yes, Mom. I always get my homework done. I'm in my freshman year." Alice acknowledges that comment before she moved around the room and paused play again.

She soon joined hands with Fp, who was smirking at her motherly instincts. He knew he picked the right one and he was happy with his choice. She curls into his chest as they sit on the opposite couch. They all laugh as the tape rolled and Alice sees her younger self drinking 20 shots of tequila. Betty watched in amazement that her mother once drank in high school. Though she knew her mother was in a gang and now she's in a gang. The same one her mother was in when she was her age. Oh things maybe don't change. But Betty didn't want to be in a gang forever. She wanted a life. A life with Jughead, maybe get out of the town for sometime, college and escape the trap she called home. Jughead laughed at his father's mullet.

"It was in style." Fp defended causing everyone to erupt into laughter. Jellybean caught her father growing red and only laughed harder.

"Sure Dad... And to mention. Jughead looks better on a bad hair day then you." She teased. Fp rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Whatever. Should I show Sweet Pea your first grade school picture?" He taunted as her face grew red and Sweet Pea's ears peaked up.

"No! Please no don't Dad! She exclaims as she buried her head into hands. Fp smirked as he watched his daughter's reaction.

Another one showed Alice and Fp running around the bar high as kites. Alice buried her head into Fp's chest, Fp just cringed when he watched himself fall off the bar top.

"You seriously fell off the bar?" Jughead laughed at the screen. Betty watched as her mother started laughing. "Mrs Smith wow you guys were very high." Alice just stayed quite and tuned into the screen.

"I wasn't very smart, Jug." Fp said honestly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well no shit." Jughead commented stifling a snort as he caught a glare from his father.

"Boy!" Fp warned sternly with narrowed eyes. Jughead rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Well, you're the one who said it, not me." He defended himself with a glisten of humor.

His humor quickly faded when his father stood up from his position and hardened his eyes. "Forsythe Pendleton Jones 3rd!" Fp scolded with his finger pointed over at his son.

Jughead quickly loses his humor in his voice and avoids his father's eyes with all his might. His dad scared him when he yelled his full name. And he knows that he hates being called that. Fp moves his eyes back to the couch and sits back down.

They continued to watch the tapes until they finished all them. Jughead had fallen asleep with Betty on his chest. Fp looked around the room and noticed that all of the teens were zonked out. He gets off the couch and lays two twin-sized blankets over his son and Betty as they sleep. Alice smiles softly at the sight. They looked so adorable. She took her phone out of her back pocket and snaps a shot of the sleeping teenagers. She showed Fp and they left the living room.

In the kitchen, Fred, Alice and Fp were sitting at the table, laughing quietly about high school. About all the times that Fp and Alice almost got caught sneaking out of school during study hall. If it wasn't clear, none of them liked school. Fred couldn't stop thinking about the time that Alice got her blouse stuck in fence and Him and Fp had to cut her loose.

"I can't believe that I got stuck in a fence. I must've been very high." Alice stated as she ran her hand over her face in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she got that messed up that happened.

"Yeah me and Fred had to sneak out of class and ran over to Steve's junkyard to get some old rusty bolt cutters. Junkyard Steve interrogated us for an hour before he finally gave us the bolt cutters." Fp explained as he laughed until his lungs hurt, while Alice's face only grew redder than a tomato.

"And yeah that was last time I got high at school." Alice said as tears filled her eyes. Fp and Fred shared a look. "What? That was the last time."

Fp and Fred knew that wasn't the last time. "Al, Three weeks later, You got put in detention for two weeks and your mom grounded you for a month. Remember?" Alice's face flushed and she ducked under the table.

"Oh god. I remember. Mom wouldn't allow me to see you. So I snuck out of the house and went over to trailer." Fp laughed even harder.

"And that night, I got you standing on the roof with a stick of Jingle jangle in your hand and Mary and Hermione were drinking up there too." Fp added in as Fred choked on his drink.

"Mary got high?" He was almost blown away. Mary did drugs. Fp and Unfortunately Alice nodded.

"Yeah we took a little trip to the Wrym that night and Hermione and I dared Mary to have some. Oh the next morning Fp's grandma found us. I've never been so embarrassed in my life." Alice's face was just turning more red as she explained herself.

Fred couldn't believe what he just heard. Mary got high and wow. Hermione and Alice were definitely not good influences. But neither was Fp either.

"Oh my I'm not surprised you and Moni roped her in." Fred chirped in as he earned a glare from Alice. Alice rolled her eyes and tapped her nails on the table.

"Oh, I remember a time you got into deep trouble…" Alice smirked as she watched Fred's face pale.

He shook his head frantically. "Al, don't you promised you would never tell anyone." He pleaded her to not tell the story. Fp's eyes light up and he grins.

"Oh c'mon Freddie. It can't be that bad." Fp stated as he watches Fred's face pale even more. Fred shook his head again.

"No. It's bad. And Al don't you dare." He scolded as his eyes warned her.

Now Fp really wanted to know what was the dreaded secret. "Oh C'mon now I gotta know." Alice smiled evilly and stuck out her tongue.

"Sorry, Frederick." She giggled as his face pales even more. "Fred once got locked out of the house. Here was the thing. He was sneaking out to see Madonna at the expo. And when he got back. His mother had locked all the doors." Fp was holding his side from all the laughter. "Not done. Then he came running into my house. With nothing but a pink leotard!" Alice finishes telling the story and Fred's face was so pink. Almost a fuchsia color.

"No way! Freddie really went to a Madonna concert and got locked out where only a pink leotard!" Fp exclaims not sure if he could keep a straight face.

"One time! It happened one time, Fp!" Fred exclaims as he raises his hand and brushes it down his face.

Fp just shakes his head and keeps laughing like no tomorrow. "Whatever dude you wore a pink leotard!" Fp laughed until he fell off the chair and onto the floor. Fred just rolls his eyes and glared at Alice. Who was also laughing.

Fred quirked his lips into a tight smug smirk. "Oh, I remember the time you got in a sticky situation." He directed his eyes over at Fp.

Fp's face pales and shakes his head quickly. "No, No! That was forbidden, Fred! You can't go against the bro code!" He shouted at Fred, who smirked.

"Oh sorry… was that was it was? Remember the time you skinny dipped at Sweetwater and our principal caught you and you ran away. But when you ran. You sipped into a huge maple syrup puddle and Mark Jacobs called you sticky syrup boy for three weeks." Alice fell off her chair and had tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh that beats, Fred's anyday." Alice commented still laughing uncontrollably at how funny it was.

"Oh very funny…" Fp crosses his arms and pouts his lip. Alice sticks out her tongue and fakes pouts to imitate Fp's actions.

"Oh very funny." She mocks as she fakes an pouted lip.

Fp rolls his eyes and sighs. "Fine you win, Al. But I'll get you back when you least expect it." And Fp always sticks to his promises.


	75. Snowy Bridal Plans In Christmas

Chapter 75- Snowy Bridal Plans In Christmas

Friday , December 14th, 2018

Little flurries stuck to the window of The Jones house. Christmas was a week away and Jughead couldn't wait for all the food. Jellybean was three months pregnant by this time and Sweet Pea was very helpful. Alice was in the kitchen drinking spiked eggnog while she baked a massive load of Christmas cookies. It was her favorite season, the smell of sweet goods, pine needles and her family.

"Mmmhh… these smell delicious, Baby." A voice echoed through her eardrums and made her turn her head slightly to see who it was.

Her eyes sparkled as they laid on the man in front of her." FP! You're home!" She missed him so much. Him and Fred had to take a trip to Santiago to visit his mother.

He chuckled as he snuck a cookie off the platter and into his mouth." Yeah, Fred and I decided to cut the trip short and come home."

"How's your mother?" She could sense something happened while they were gone. His eyes narrowed to floor." Baby…"

"Al…. she passed away." Her jaw drops open and she instantly sets her bowl down and pulls him into her arms.

Her soft delicate touch sent his head into the crook of her neck. He hated feeling like this. His mom was gone and he wished that he got more time with her.

"Oh…. baby." She whispered softly into his ear as she rubbed circles into his back. "I know how much you loved your mom."

"Mom?" Alice sets the ladle down against the countertop. It had been a rocky couple months, Jellybean being pregnant and all. FP didn't take the news very well the first time and now it was a week until Christmas.

"Yes sweetie?" She answered back as she looked up to see Betty." What's up?"

Betty's lips turned upward and then looked over at Veronica and Cheryl. "We were throwing you a bridal shower." Alice's mouth stays agaped.

"What? You're what?" She questions the children standing in front of her with huge smiles.

"A bridal shower, Mom. It's a party where you—-"

Alice holds up her hand." I know what a bridal shower is but isn't kinda early for one, Betty?"

"Come on, Mom. The wedding is in March. We gotta start planning. "Please, Mom?" Her daughter starts begging as her lips switch over to a pout.

"It will be fun, Mrs. Smith." Veronica chimes in as she starts showing Cheryl a bunch of ideas and Cheryl's head nods in agreement.

"Cousin, Al, It will be fun." Alice can't believe that three teenage girls were torturing her with wedding plans during the holidays.

But Alice was already aware that Betty liked to be on a time managing schedule ever since she was little. Also maybe they were right. She never got a normal bridal shower when she was with— killer Hal. He ruined so many things for her and now she finally gets her chance to make them the way she wants them.

She groaned," Fine, you can throw me a bridal shower." All three girls squealed their voice boxes and she wanted to stab her ears out.

She knew she was going to regret letting them but she just wanted to begging to stop. Her and FP being together was all that matters. Not the gifts or parties or showers just them sharing the moments together.

Christmas Morning came for Alice and the rest bright and early. Alice was still in her slumber when she felt two little humans climbing up their king-sized bed. She rubbed her eyelids as she rolled onto her side.

"Mama." The sixth-month old babbled as she smiled in her older sister's arms. "Yes baby?" Alice said yawning into her hand that was covering her mouth. "Mama." Aubree said again." She wants presents." Betty said as she bounced her on her hip.

Alice quickly got out of bed and placing Aubree on her side. Aubree giggled loudly in Alice's tired ears. FP was next to get up. It wasn't long before all the Joneses were sitting on the living room floor. Jellybean's hand moved in circles as the presents were passed around the room. Jughead kept eating the cookies that he got from the kitchen, Cheryl and Toni sat by the fireplace nuzzling noses, Alice sat in FP's lap and Veronica and Archie exchanged gifts.

When it was Alice's turn. FP watched as her face lit up like the Christmas tree. It was a heart-shaped locket. He undid the clasp and reattached them to the ends. Alice's fingers moved the locket side to side on the chain. She turned around, cupping his cheeks with her hands and draws him in for a short but passionate filled kiss.

The doorbell rang out of nowhere pulling Alice's eyes away from him and slowly to the front door. She was completely thrown when she opened the door. She couldn't believe they were here.

"Mom, Dad." She greeted them with both arms. She pulled out of the embrace and smiled. "What are you guys doing here?" She question the both of them with open lips.

Cindy stepped forward," Betty invited us for Christmas, Dear." Betty nodded her head as she entered the doorway. Alice turned to her father.

"It's true, Allie-bear." Her nickname rolled off his lips without little to no effort. "I wouldn't miss my grandchildren and my baby's bridal shower."

Alice couldn't believe the surprise. Her parents were at her home for the holidays. It's been years since she'd last seen her parents let alone spend Christmas with them. Tears rolled off her eyes and she tried to blink them back.

Cindy and Mike took their seats on the family couch in the living room, watching as their only daughter open her gifts. They loved the priceless look on her face as she opened the box.

"Y-you can't be serious?" Alice stammers as she holds two keys in her fingers.

Cindy shakes her head." We're moving to Riverdale." Alice and FP hug each other and then went their separate ways.

Betty, Cheryl and Jellybean's face were open like a fish. They couldn't believe that Grandma C and Grandpa M were going to living in the same town. Jughead was too busy eating cookies to care.

The rest of the day was spent watching Christmas movies and laughing about old mementoes. Aubree and Trevor played with their brand new toys in the playroom, FP just put together for them over Christmas break. Alice remembered the hours he cursed to make the pieces to fit together. He would throw the wood across the room, luckily the twins weren't home and well Jughead was busy writing his novel. Alice knew that Jughead was going to be a brilliant writer and sell many books when he got older.

A few week days later, Lights were strung around the backyard. Alice opened her bridal presents from all her friends. Mary has sent her a gift and officially had forgiven her for hurting FP. And actually was one of her bridesmaids for the wedding. Betty made them set an official date.

The wedding was going to be in March. Betty and Cheryl were handling all the details with Alice's veto vote of course. She wasn't that insane not to double check with them to make sure they weren't going overboard. Alice was very excited and couldn't wait to be an official Jones. She's been waiting years to his wife and soon she will be his.

On a Friday, Alice's eyes watered with happiness. She found out what Mary, Sierra and Hermione were planning for her. She couldn't believe what they just said.

"You're throwing me a What?!" She exclaims at the top of her lungs. She knew that FP wouldn't approve whatsoever. "A bachelorette party? Are you three high on flumes?" She questions her friend's mental state.

Hermione stood by Alice's side with her hands on her hips. "Come on, Al. It's going to be fun. I never got to throw you one and as maid of honor it's my duty." Hermione tries her best to convince her stubborn friend. She's know Alice for so long and knew Alice loves to cut loose.

Sierra nodded along with Hermione she also agreed that it was Alice's last chance and hopefully will be her last wedding. She knew that Alice and FP were meant for each other. She also heard from Tom that Fred and Tom had something planned for the king himself.

"Al, please." She pleaded with puppy-eyes." This will be your last time at a strip club."

Alice's head immediately turned toward them." No! No strip club. The last time I got that drunk, I ended up on the roof." She explains every reason why not.

"You won't cheat on FP, Alice. If that's why you're so against having one." Hermione's hand lightly squeezed her shoulder.

That was one of her biggest fears. After what happened with Fred. She's still afraid she might do it again and this time nobody will able to stop her.

"I know…" She whispers, her eyes looked at her shoes and her heart said another thing.

Hermione and Sierra eyed their friend with soft eyes. They knew she was terrified of making the same mistakes and they also would make sure she wouldn't.

"We will make sure you don't, Al." Hermione says as Mary agrees through the phone screen.

"Come on, let's have one last rendezvous as single ladies. We deserve to have our twenties back again, just this one time. What do ya say, Allie?" Mary's voice carries through the speaker and she sounded so convincing.

It takes a couple minutes for Alice to finally open her mouth and speak. She kept replaying the reasons in her head over and over again.

She huffs out a puff a air," Alright fine you can throw me a bachelorette party." All her friends squealed loudly in her ears.

She spends the rest of lunch sipping down her scolding cup of coffee down her throat as her friends went over the party ideas. But in all Alice was thrilled and couldn't wait to finally have freedom with her friends again. Even if it was acting like they were in their twenties, she didn't care as long as they were with her.

Xxxxx

I know this was super late. I couldn't figure out what I was going to do next, so I decided on a time jump. The ending is coming, I'm really sorry. I already have the ending planned out and I hope you enjoy it just as much as I will. I believe it's almost been a year since I started this story. On January 3rd will the one-year mark. Wow! It just seems so unreal. I want to say thank you for loving this story so much. You guys are the reason why I continued. I really have loved the support and all the wonderful comments you guys have left for me. It gives me such joy and again I'm so sorry for not updating for almost three months. Be prepared for the end. Alice and FP's journey it just getting started. Christmas is coming soon and I will updating more over winter break. Also almost 20k on Wattpad that's literally insane to me. I started this story not thinking that I would get so much love for my book. I still can't believe how many reads I've gotten. Thank you very much, Love Aut.


	76. Raise Your Glass, Alice

_**Chapter 76- Raise Your Glass, Alice**_

 _A couple weeks later, Alice was out with her girlfriends. The music played in the background as she sucked down a tequila shot. Mary was very intoxicated as the stripper gave her a lap dance in the back room. Hermione sat down next to Alice and Sierra whistled._

 _"Oh wow." Sierra started as she sucked the shot glass clean. Alice and Hermione's eyes followed. And there they spotted Mary with her tongue down the stripper's throat. "We should stop her before she does something she regrets later." Alice and Hermione left their drinks and quickly came to their friend's rescue._

 _Surprisingly Mary didn't pick a fight. She just followed her three best friends out of the back room. She hoped she wouldn't contract a STD. Even though she was drunk off her ass, she also knew how to be smart. The party continues to go smoothly._

 _"Who's the bride to be?" A tall gentleman asks and Alice's hand was raised._

 _Before she knew what was happening, dollars were stuffed in the strippers tiny underwear. The music moved the room and Alice's smile doesn't leave her face. Hermione laughed as Mary shot down three shots and Sierra smirked. They were happy that Alice was having fun._

 _FP's bachelor party was everything you could expect. Fred was hammered, Tom was singing and FP; he was watching them in amazement. He didn't that a bachelor party could be so fun. He knew that Strippers were there. He didn't touch them. He was aware that he was surrounded by booze and chicks._

 _Fred was on the table with a microphone in his head spurting out slurs and cackling when he nearly broke his neck. FP groaned at the thought of being the driver to his own party. He could always call Jughead to come rescue him._

 _A loud holler broke his thoughts. He looked over tot he stage and saw his friend staggering all over the place and FP fought slapping his buddy._

 _"I want to say a few words for my best frie-eened, FP here!" Fred's loud voice echoed through the mic._

 _Fred took a few steps forward but not falling over. "FP, I'm so proud of you, Man. You've gotten sober and now getting married. Well again! But for the real reasons." FP laughed, his chest getting heavy._

 _"Thanks buddy!" He shouted over the crowds whistles. He slowly started to approach the stage."Let's get you home, Freddie." He lightly whispered as he carried Fred to the exit._

 _"To my Man, Forsythe Pendleton Jones Junior, Everybody!" Fred screamed, slurring his words as FP carried him._

 _Luckily they were in the parking lot and not far from his house. He knew Alice would be really drunk and Hermione too. So he called Jughead. When Jughead got there. He wasn't expecting to see Mr. A stumbling over his feet and slurring so much he couldn't tell if he was saying ham or Hiram. Jughead was impressed his dad didn't drink and he was very proud of him. But a little disappointed by Mr. Andrews._

 _After they got settled into the truck, FP and Jug lifted his bike into the back of the truck. Before they made an exit, Jughead looked at his dad and smiled,"I_ _'m very proud of you, Dad." That's all FP ever wanted to her for so long._

 _"Thanks Jug. That means a lot, it really does, Son." His keys twisted into the ignition. He could hear Jughead's laugh and smiled._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _The next morning, Alice smirks at her hungover friends as they gathered for a get together. Mary's eyes were red and she kept rubbing at her temples every thirty minutes. Compared to her friends she drank less than them. Alice stood tall in the kitchen as she whipped up some quick hangover remedies for her three friends. Sierra awoke first on the hardwood floor and slowly lumbered her sore heels across the room and over the sweet smell coming from the hallway._

 _"Morning sunshine," Alice's voice chipped loudly as she sat in the bar stool. Sierra's hands instantly go to her ear to block out annoying friend's morning voice. Alice sees and continues," SUNSHINE! MORNING SUNSHINE!" She obnoxiously cheered and started singing into a wooden spoon._

 _A hand was raised high in the air,"Alice!" Sierra finally snapped, glaring her eyes inward at her. "Enough." She pressed her temples and Alice's urge to giggle only grew more intense._

 _Soon Hermione and Mary appeared from behind the arch way. They pulled out some bar stools and sat down. Alice looked so happy and with her cheeks about to burst out from laughter._ _"Shut your trap, Alice." Hermione muttered rubbing her fingers against her throbbing temples._

 _"Am I the only one who here that didn't go overboard?" She snickered loudly, causing all three of her friends to glare at her in return. She caught the glares and snorted." Hey it's not my fault, you all are party animals in that strip joint." She defended, tapping her nails against the side of her mug._

 _"Bitch." All three friends growled, taking snail-paced sips at their coffee. Mary held her hand up," Hey! We did that for you, brat." She ate two bite before pushing her plate with a look of slight disgust._

 _Alice sat down at the table with her friends and sigh softly. She was grateful for their generosity. They didn't need to spend money at a club for her. She would've been just fine with a simple night at the bar with her girls. And yes she loved the night-life scene. It had been ages since she got to let loose._

 _After she had kids or when she got pregnant with Chic. She didn't have time for the party life any more. She had a tiny little human growing inside her. Clubs and bars weren't suitable environment for children. She had to grow up quick and s_ _he didn't mind. She knew her time was up. And of course they were days she wanted to spend her nights at the Wyrm and she still has those nights._

 _Also she missed being an Southside Serpent. The rush and entertainment that came with them. But she also was aware that it was incredible dangerous. Her daughter and FP's son's in a gang. The same gang she was in when she was there age. Her fiancé's daughter's boyfriend and father of her unborn baby was also in the Southside Serpents. She thought about rejoining many times, but she's scared. Will they forgive her? Serpent laws are very strict and nearly impossible to reason against._

 _"And, I appricate that very much, guys. I really do. I would've been fine with a nice girls night or a movie."_

 _Mary laughed," No way!" She exclaimed," We would never just go to a movie for a bachelorette party!"_

 _Then Hermione's voice chimes in," Are you high on flumes, Al? Alice Susanna Smith turning down free drinks and inappropriate activities! What have you done to our best friend!" Alice found that her friends were just being very overdramatic._

 _Alice rolled her eyes before flipping them off with her middle finger. Hermione and Mary laughed. Meanwhile Sierra started recalling all the times._ _"Yeah what have you done to our Alice!" Then she paused for a second to recall a time." Oh! Like the time you ran naked into Jinny Michele's cornfield."_

 _"Or the time you drank twenty Jell-O shots before driving your motorcycle down Save Wills fresh market aisles before getting caught by Mrs. Warner." Hermione shouted, causing Mary to cover her ears while chuckling like a mad woman._

 _"Oh that's right, Hermione!" Sierra giggles, avoiding the sugar packets Alice was flinging at them. "Or—"_

 _Sierra's interrupted by a sugar packet to her open mouth. "Enough!" Alice laughed. The group looks over at her with concerned expressions written in their eyes. She sighs softly before collecting her thoughts. "Guys... I get what you mean. But if you haven't noticed we ain't no reckless teenagers anymore." She pointed out. They nod their heads._

 _"You're right... we aren't. But we wanted to do something special since you never got one with that bastard." Mary says quietly, looking away from Alice's sad eyes. She didn't mean to put salt on the wounds. She was just trying to explain the reasons why._

 _"Also..." Hermione countered,"...We missed the strip joint." Everyone chuckled at that and rolled their eyes._

 _"Of course, Mione!" Alice and Sierra's voices bounce through the ways and Hermione rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She scoffs._

 _Over at Fred's house, FP, Jug and Arch all were in the living room, browsing through the T.V channels on Fred's '55' in flat screen. Jughead kept groaning about the stupid football game, while Archie went on about how Jughead wasn't give the game a chance and FP here had to listen to the bickering._ _It was too early for this fight. Who cares about if the game is stupid or not, apparently the petty boys did. He didn't care about the game at all. All he cared about was if those two would ever shut their damn traps or whatnot._

 _"Boys!" He hollered, the boys looked straight him." Knock this shit off. It's too early for the yammering on about the stupid football game!" After that the boys quieted down and turned their eyes back to the screen on the wall._

 _Not long after FP's statement. He heard moaning and groaning coming from the stairs. He shifted his body around to see who it was. Sure enough it was Fred. FP had to laugh. Fred looked like shit._

 _"Oh man, what did you do to look like shit, Freddie boy?" Fred sent him a spine-crunching glare and dropped onto the loveseat across the room._

 _"Shut up." He growled, bearing some teeth that hid behind his gums. But FP was having too much fun._

 _"What some coffee with that?" He was cut off by a fast hit to the face with a flying pillow. He bursted out laughing as more pillows flew in his direction._

 _Archie even joined in on the torment, while Jughead shook his head at the two fools. "Dad... whoa.." Archie paused as he looked up." Who got hit with a baseball bat?" His dad chucked a pillow at his face. He looked at his dad in shock, while holding a stifled chuckle under his tongue. "Hey!" He laughed," Watch the face!" Fred chose to ignore his son's complaints and chucked right in the nose._

 _He faked a sincere smile," Ooops... my hands slipped." Jughead choked on his drink._

 _FP rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue." Ah good one, Freddie boy." He taunted, Fred gave him a finger." What? That's all you got?" He challenged._

 _Fred sneered,"You're lucky my head hurts. Otherwise I would beat your ass." FP laughed," Oh really?" Fred shook his head." Nah. I'm for real this."_

 _Jughead stood up, walking away before he got caught in the crossfire. The last place anybody wanted to be was stuck in the action. He decided he'd rather watch uncle Fred get his ass kicked by his dad on the sidelines. Fred dropped the pillows and raises his arms up. His competitor quickly gets on his feet and rams him to the carpeted-flooring. Archie's laugh grows louder as he watches his dad being pinned to the ground. His dad was losing badly and he almost felt bad for him._

 _That was until his dad kicked FP's shin, causing him to fall and gave his dad the advantage. His moves were quick and precise as FP's mouth was eating the carpeting. FP's face was smothered by his opponent and he had a hard time proving that he was winning. Fred's winning streak ended faster than it started. FP karate kicked Fred right in the skin and roundhouses him in the rib. Fred fell with a big commotion._

 _Out of breath FP says," A-and who's kicking w-who's ass now." Fred panted heavily as his back pressed into the carpet. At least his fall was cushioned and the blow was too impactful to actually hurt him._

 _Jughead actually enjoyed the fight and don't get him wrong his dad could really kick someone's ass." Way to go dad." He carefully walked over his uncle and high-fives his dad._

 _"Thanks son." FP responds, still breathing hard as the air in his lungs didn't give much leeway._

 _Next Archie gathered by FP and Jughead and also high-fives Jughead's dad. "Nice work, Mr.Jones."_

 _"Thanks Red." Fred who laid still on his back." And I totally kicked his ass, didn't I." Archie and Jughead nodded._

 _"What the heck, son?" He asked his son, Archie shrugged his shoulders and then turned to FP with a smirk._

 _"Sorry dad." FP grins," But Mr. Jones demolished you, Dad." FP's hand raised higher to fist bump his favorite redhead nephew and only one._

 _FP laughed," Sorry, Freddie boy but I won." Fred rolled his eyes and huffed." Whatever, I'll get my revenge."_

 _FP's brown eyes focused in," Revenge?" His friend nodded," Freddie, Boy. That was my revenge." Now Fred was confused._

 _"Revenge? When?" The man scoffed, causing Fred's confusion to brew longer on his face._

 _"Maybe when you told that embarrassing story to Alice?" He nodded," That was so long ago, FP!"_

 _"And so what? I told you I would my revenge."_

 _"Oh you mean about the time you—" He stopped when he was the death stare in FP's eyes. It almost looked murderous and caused Fred to rethink his decision._

 _"You swore you wouldn't tell anyone! And here you go again!" FP watched his friend's smirk get wider. He better not or I'm gonna kill him, he thought as he watched his friend's lips closely._

 _Fred decided it was worth it to see that look on his face." Like the time when you skinny dipped and our principal caught you. So..." He started running away._

 _FP couldn't believe this man. He specially told him not to. No he made him swear on it. He sees Fred's feet heading for the other direction and starts chasing him. Jughead and Archie couldn't believe what came out of his mouth. His dad skinny dipped and got caught by his principal. Archie was enjoying this too much to stop laughing._

 _"Fredrick! Don't you dare finish that sentence or I swear in Lucifer's name. I'll murder you and make it look like a fishing-gone-wrong accident!"_

 _"So... you ran away and slipped in a huge puddle of Sweetwater maple syrup and everyone called you Syrup boy for weeks!" He shouted as he ran straight for the backyard, tramping through six-inch deep snow piles and jumping the fence to escape FP's anger._

 _Jughead watched in disbelief when Mr. Andrews cheetah sped past him and Archie while telling the story. He and Archie couldn't believe what was happening in front of them. FP chased Fred through the house, down the hallways, to the backyard, treading through the ice-blistering snow and jumping the six-foot fence Fred just jumped over. Fred took a calculated look behind him and found FP charging at him like an angered bison that just saw the red flag, flaring his nostrils and looking like actual steam was bubbling through the house like a train whistle._

 _"Get your ass back over here, Fredrick Alan Andrews!" He shouted, his chest heaving high as he bolted after his friend._

 _Fred was afraid to stop. FP looked so angry with him. He was only teasing. He didn't mean for this to go this far. It had gone way way too far. Jughead and Archie looked almost horrified and no longer laughing at them. These two literally thought they were about to kill each other or more like FP was going to murder Fred instead. Just as Fred was about to leap over another fence, his footing was miscalculated and his face was smothered like a turkey into the frozen-icecapped-tundra called snow._

 _FP stopped chasing him and starting belting out chains of laughter." Oh Freddie boy, you've out done yourself this time!" Fred shivered as he lifted his face out of the snow. He couldn't believe he snowplanted._

 _FP decided to end his taunt and held out his hand. Fred took his hand, and pulled FP into the snow pile as well. Jughead and Archie gasped in shock before they started laughing. FP realized too late and found himself falling forward before he could stop._

 _"Oops sorry." Fred says, before he runs out of the snow pile._

 _FP gasped in shock," You asshole!" He seethed as snow fell into his shirt and he let out a girly scream." Ah! Fuck this is fucking cold! Oh you're dead meat, Fredrick!"_

 _FP grabs Fred by his foot and drags him facefirst through the snow."I'm sorry, F—" He didn't finish his sentence, instead he got a mouth full of cold snow._

 _"That's for being a fucking Jackass!" He utters, while he continued to haul Fred's body through the snow._

 _Fred continued to swallow snow down his throat as he was pulled through the snow piles. Again Jughead and Archie laughed their asses off. FP dragged Fred until he reached the the beginning of the backyard. The yard was small so it wasn't too long._

 _"What the fuck's happening here?!" A voice screams, FP's ears peak up and he drops Fred's leg._

 _Xxxxxxx_

 _Who yelled at them? Was it Alice, Hermione or Tom? And I'm sorry this update was very late. I've been busy and with the holidays. It got very busy and I didn't have time to write as much as I wanted. And also I was watching Netflix continuously. Does anybody else have a Netflix problem? Let me know in the comments if you do._


	77. The Twenty-buck Bet

**Chapter 77- The Twenty-buck Bet**

"What the fuck's happening here?!" A voice screams, FP's ears peak up and he drops Fred's leg.

Like a fly dropped, it turned quiet as if it was a mouse. Nobody knew what would be happening next. I guess they were standing in fear or in this case standing in a pile of snow and the other was coated in white flurries. Boy they were fucked.

"Again what the fuck!" The voice grew more impatient. Fred Finally was able to lift up his head.

"Mary..." He blinked again," Alice and Hermione!" His voice squeaked, his cheeks flushing pink. FP noticed three women marching up to them.

He knew he was in big trouble. And one of those women was Alice and Alice doesn't give a fuck why you do it. As long as you get along that's all she cares about. Alice glared at the man in front of her. She didn't have time for the games. She was tired from a long morning dealing with the hungover sisters. She dropped off Sierra over at Tom's place before she made her way here.

"Now tell me what's going on." Alice simply instructed as she walked over by FP and Fred.

FP had time to cool down and now he was reflecting on what happened. Was it worth nearly killing his best friend, probably not. Fred looked down as he stood up from the snow. He was freezing and snow was in places that it definitely shouldn't be in. Alice looked like her patience was running out. She had to deal with her hungover friends and now this crap. Not gonna happen today not under her watchful eyes.

"Fred made me angry and now I'm sorry..." He mumbles as he looked down at his snowcovered boots. Alice rolled her eyes and bit her tongue. She had like absolutely no patience left for anyone's bullshit.

Hermione clicked her tongue before approaching the hooligans and rolled her eyes. She looked directly at Fred and shook her head. "What did do you?" FP's eyes went straight to his friend.

"I- I-i might've told the kids here an embarrassing story about him and he threatened me to stop." Alice looked at her fiancé. Her eyes were fiery red and FP almost wished he was the one who was dunked in the snow pile.

"Are you fucking kidding, FP? You were about to kill Freddie over that story?!" She snapped, glaring her eyes at him and man she wanted to strangle him.

FP flinched a little and sucked at his lip almost nervously before he put his guard up. Mary almost wanted to laugh. She knew exactly what story they were talking about. Alice didn't find this funny.

"Y-Yes." He finally stammers out, avoiding her eyes and then looking at Fred. Fred was getting yelled at too, not just by Hermione but his ex-wife.

"God Fred you can be such an idiot, you know." Mary stated before Hermione joined. "And a big basterdo too." Hermione joined in.

By the end of the fight, FP and Fred hugged it out and Hermione and Alice taunted them until it was dark. Alice brought FP and the kids home and made dinner.

Xxxxx

A week later, FP was woken up by kisses to his forehead, neck and finally his lips. His eyes quickly flickered open and his lips marked with a smile. With his eyes wide, he saw Alice with a very tight smirk on her lips.

"Morning birthday boy." Her voice trails on as she dips her head and grins. "Does the birthday boy love his surprise?" She asks as she saw his grin.

FP couldn't fight the grin from getting wider as she slowly enticed him. He watched in a trace as she pulled off his shirt and then her tongue dances down his chest. Her hands glide teasingly across his bare chest. Alice notices the growing bulge in his sleep pants and yanks them down to his ankles.

"B-birthday morning s-s-sex?" He tried to breathe out before he feels a hand cup his throbbing hard cock.

She nods, not wasting anymore time. "Yes now sit back and enjoy." She smirked, FP can't handle the teasing anymore.

Her hands cup her breast, squeezing them and then climbed on top. She felt FP's cock teasing her juicy entrance. He flipped her onto her back. Alice squealed with surprise. She didn't realize that FP was a morning sex person and now was quick.

"Fuck Ali-ice." He grunts as he slowly quickened his thrusts. Her flaps make a sound each time he teased by pulling out. "Holy shit!" He yelped when she slapped his ass.

"Don't fucking pull out!" She hissed, continuing to squeeze his ass one more time. "I want you to come for me." She purred. He knew what he had to do.

He did what she told him to. He let go. Alice's about to orgasm when he plunged into her clit again. "Fuck FP!" She screamed, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her arms are looped around his neck.

By the third round, they were panting like dogs. FP laid on his back, breathing like no tomorrow. Alice curled into FP's arms. FP rubbed her thigh under the slik sheets. He loved this feeling. He couldn't wait until March. Betty told him and Alice that she had everything planned. They didn't even have to left a finger. Which kinda worried them but they trusted Betty. And also it was a lot easier on them.

"Al..." He muttered softly. She looked over at him and smiled. "I can't wait for our wedding day in a couple months." The smile never left his lips.

"I can't wait either." She whispered, leaning into him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

She wanted to lay in his arms all day. Not caring about a single thing. His arms were her safety. She already felt at home when she was with him.

She started getting up. FP looked over at her and frowned."Why can't we stay in bed?" She shook her head.

"Because Hermione threw you a party at the Wyrm."

She answered as she heard him groan.

"Why did you let her?" He said sitting up in bed.

Alice knew that FP wasn't that fond with Hermione. He still didn't truly trust her. She did let her husband ruin his life and everyone else's. "Because she felt bad for what happened, FP. Can you at least come?" She asked trying to convince him.

He tried to avoid her puppy-dog eyes but it was no use. Her eyes won him the second he glanced. He got out of bed and sighs." I guess I'll allow it."

"Good." She squealed. She was happy that FP and Hermione actually might get along after all these years. He rolled his eyes and scoffed." Don't even think about it."

He looked at her cluelessly," What?"

She rolled her eyes and walked to the closet." Oh don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." FP looked at her with confusion written in his eyes.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about, Al." He paused, looked at the wall and then back up at her. "Well I do remember the bet we made when Freddie and Mione broke up." Alice actually smiled when he said her nickname.

"Oh that bet..." She snickered, before throwing on her shirt. She watched his grin grow." No don't, FP. I swear if you mess up your own party I'll make Trevor say 'mama' first." She threatened.

He looked at her like she was nuts." You wouldn't dare, Alice."

"Oh try me." She snipped as she walked away.

Before she could get to far. He grabbed her arm gently, spinning her into his arms and grinned."Fine. But all I was going to say was I bet you twenty bucks that Hermione and Fred will kiss at the party just like they did when you turned sixteen." Alice can't believe him some days.

"Are you serious right now FP?" He nodded his head. She couldn't believe she was about to bet. "Fine but I bet Mary will kiss Fred." She countered.

"Oh you're on, Smith." He replied before disappearing into the hallway. Man sometimes she wished he wasn't so annoying but man she did love him with all her heart.

When she made it downstairs the kids were eating lunch and getting ready to leave. FP was dressed in his suit, Jughead actually dressed up and Jellybean wore a pale blue dress that reached to her knees. Sweet Pea looked handsome and Betty looked amazing. Everyone's mouth gapped open when she showed up. FP started to drool. He quickly noticed that he was drooling and wiped his chin with his sleeve.

He stepped forward, taking her hand and brought to his lips. She looked amazing. He felt breathless as he stared at her. "W-wow... you incredible, Al." She blushed before taking his hand.

Her eyes swooped up-and-down his body." And you don't look bad yourself, Baby." She commented as she leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips met for a quick kiss and then parted before walking through the door. FP holds open the door for Alice and she smiles. She knew what he was trying to prove and she was so going to win. Jughead sits next to Betty, keeping his arm around her waist. Sweet Pea held JB's hand as he helped her get into the van. She was too pregnant to reach the handle and was due in six months.

When they arrived, Fred made sure that the drinking this time was kept a minimal. Since last time, he wanted to make it clear that he wasn't going to drink like that. Alice had a glass with tequila in her hand, while FP drank non-alcohol club soda and Hermione kept the bourbons coming. Jellybean didn't anything but water. Jughead and Betty stuck to kiddie cocktails.

"Happy birthday!" Fred chanted loudly." I can't believe your—" FP shot him a glare.

"No speaking of the age, Freddie." Fred understood and simple nodded his head.

FP appreciated that Fred backed down. He wasn't excited to turn forty-nine. He had been dreading turning the big Four-zero for days now. Now he was a father to five amazing kids and was about to be married in two months. His wedding was two months away and he was nervous. He wasn't nervous to marry her no he knew that the day he met her. No he was nervous to finally have a happy marriage and not to be miserable. He knew Alice was the one for him. She was his queen and he couldn't wait to claim her as his very own.

He sat down by the wall with a booth. He found Hermione and Fred locking their lips together. A click of a tongue broke Fred and Hermione from each other. They shook the surprise off their faces.

"Oh shit." She cussed as her face gets red. She didn't mean to kiss Fred. It was a lapse of judgement. Fred looked away from his friend's smirk and the glee in his eyes.

"Yeah oh shit is right." FP replies with a cockiness to his voice. Hermione wanted to punch that cocky smirk off his face.

"Enough Forsythe, what do you want?" She hissed at him. He looked at her with hard eyes and scoffed.

"Wow... you still hate me." Hermione looks up at him with soft eyes.

"No, no never did I hate you. I just thought you annoyed the shit out of me." She explained as she shifted her legs.

He looked shocked and Fred even nodded along. " it's true, but she still cares about you, FP." He chuckled and smiled.

"Al!" He shouted across the bar. Alice looked up and gasped. Now she quickly walked up to them and pulled out twenty bucks from her purse.

"Goddamit! Now I owe him twenty bucks, ugh!" she groaned as she handed him his cash and he smirked.

"Sorry Al, I guess you were wrong." He teased as she stuck her tongue out.

Hermione and Fred looked at one another with shocked expressions. Their friends bet on them. Mary didn't seem to care. She was busy flirting with Hogeye at the bar. She was also too drunk to function. Veronica and Archie weren't exactly happy but they caught the vibe for the last couple months.

"You bet on us?!" Hermione exclaimed, her brown eyes widening as she scanned the room. She saw everyone handing each other cash and she scoffed." All of you betted on us?!"

Alice sighed as she nodded." We all knew I gues you two were meant for each other, Mione." Hermione was still looked around with disbelief written in her eyes.

Fred even didn't look happy at FP. FP quickly pocketed his money and offered Fred a hand. "We are sorry but we all had this bet when you broke up with Mione." Hermione's eyes gloss when he said her old nickname. It had been years since he had called her that name.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Hermione's small voice echoed through the crowed.

He shook his head." No I've forgiven you." She smiled as she hugged him.

Everyone cheered and chanted when FP blew out his candles and made a wish. He didn't need to make one. He already had everything he'd ever wanted. He got Alice back, his son and daughter. Even had a grandchild on its way. He wasn't too happy about being a grandpa at this age but he couldn't change the past. If he had the ability, there would be a lot things he'd change.

"Did you make a wish?" Alice questioned, he shakes his head and sighs.

"No." She looked at him. So he continued," I already have everything I could ever wish for, Al." She smiled before kissing him and then leaning into his arms.

The days were ticking by to when she was going to be Mrs. Jones and finally his. She couldn't wish for anything better than that. She also had everything she could possible think of. She didn't need money or wealth to satisfy her. All she needed was his love and affection.


	78. Valentine’s Sex

_**Chapter 78: Valentine's Sex**_

Today marked the first Valentine's day together since they broke all those years ago. Alice laid out her outfits on her bed. She scratched the back of her neck and groaned. She couldn't figure out what she wanted. She tried so many outfits that she was about to say fuck it and wear pajamas.

"Mom?" She heard somebody yell from outside the door. "I need help picking out an outfit for tonight with Sweet Pea."

She threw open the door, finding Jellybean holding out two dresses." JB..." She sighed." I need help too." JB's eyes widened and squealed.

"Oh no! Yeah I'll help you." Alice smiles. She couldn't be prouder. Jellybean would look amazing that red strapless dress.

"Pick the red."

"Are you sure? Even with my bulging baby bump?" She nods her head and smiled." Yes. You look amazing." She said as pulled a string of hair behind her ear.

"Aw! Thanks Ma!" JB exclaimed as she pulled her into a great big hug.

Alice felt the baby kick." Oh Jel, the baby's kicking!"

"For real? Oh wow that feels weird." She giggled as she placed her hands over her bump.

"I know it always does the first time." The room grew silent. Jellybean felt cold for a second. She still remember how she felt when she only a month pregnant with... Jared's baby. She didn't want to remember.

Alice notices the tears and wiped them away with her fingers. Her voice was soft when she spoke to Jellybean. "Oh... I'm sorry sweetie." She had forgotten for just a millisecond about Jellybean's first pregnancy.

Jellybean dry chuckles," It's okay. I know it didn't hit me until I remembered." A small tear rolled down her cheek before she swiped it away.

"How about that dress over there?" She suggested, while pointing to the one on the chair by Alice's makeup dress.

Alice's eyes scanned the room and found the dress JB was talking about. "Oooh yes that one! Thank you Jells!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around her newly found daughter. With a smirk she says," Plus I will totally get some with him tonight."

Jellybean groans." Ew! Didn't want to know, Mom!" She says while holding a disgusted face.

She giggled at JB's face." Sorry you wanted to know." JB pulled a face again. "No! I didn't!"

Alice held her hands up." Alright, alright. You can go." She watched as JB headed toward the door.

"Oh wait." The girl smiled and then pointed. "Black and a sweet necklace to go with it." Alice nodded and sighed once the door shut.

After the door shut she dialed Hermione for a little more help. She didn't want to horrify the teenager any-longer. "Ello?" Spoke Hermione." Hey. I need help with picking out sexy lingerie to wear for FP tonight."

"Ah! Coming over in ten!" Hermione squealed loudly in Alice's ear before she hung up.

—x

Meanwhile FP bathed the twins in the bath tub. Aubree laid in the shower chair, gurgling as she splashed her small hands into the soapy water. Her twin brother held a secret grin on his face when he kicked his little foot and splashed his dada in the face.

"Dada." Aubree babbled and sprayed him in the face. FP turned his attention back to the ten-month and chuckled. "Yep you're getting dada all soaked." He looked down and noticed his dress shirt that he was going to wear tonight was all soapy. He held in grumble and sighed.

After their bath, FP toweled the twins dry and laid them down for bed time. In twenty minutes was his date with Alice for valentine's day. He couldn't wait to have a nice dinner and chat over drinks. Of course he wouldn't be drinking. He would be sober like he's been for almost two-years now. He's proud of himself and hopes to stay sober.

"Honey, are you done?" He heard Alice yelling. He took a moment to look at himself in the reflection mirror and sighed heavily.

"All done." When he came downstairs his eyes met with stunningly beautiful Alice standing by the staircase with her hands propped on the railing.

"You look handsome, Baby." Alice drawls out, hooking their arms together and kissing him.

They drove to the restaurant. FP got out of the truck and walked over to Alice's door and smiled while he opened the door for her. She thanked him sweetly with a kiss and they entered the restaurant. Fred offered to watch the twins for FP and Alice, since everyone had dates. It wasn't long before they were seated at a both with a small light hanging above the table.

Alice reaches for her drink and smiled." This has been a great night." FP loved her smile. It made him feel grounded.

"I'm glad you're having a great night, Al." He says as he held her hands in his over the table.

Soon their food was ready and they began eating. A short time later, they're finished and FP pays the tab. He helped Alice back into the truck and they head home. It was eleven when they tiptoed in to find Fred and Hermione snoozing away. Alice softly chuckled as FP dragged her carefully upstairs and closed their door behind them.

He backed her into the bed, she places her hands in the mattress and prepared herself for her treat. She had been craving him since she saw him before they left for the restaurant. She could've said fuck it and took him to bed but she enjoyed dinner and this was her dessert.

"Has my baby needed me?" He dared as his tongue trails down her collarbone and sneaking his fingers to her bra strap before unclasping it.

Alice nods lazily, sliding her bra completely off and showed her bare sun-kissed shoulders. He licks his lips as he felt his erecting cock harden. Alice smirked heavily as her hands found his zipper and shoving his dress pants to his ankles and he kicked them off.

"I want to be on top." She purred raising her legs and straddling hips waist in between her folds.

"Alright Baby." He grunts as he slides his finger out of her slightly wet pussy.

She gasps as his hands grabbed her ass and slapped hard causing her to giggle. Her breathing only just started to breath play. She starts thrusts onto his pulsing cock and rocked the bed.

"Squeeze my tits." She order, while riding him hard and soon she felt herself starting to orgasm.

He squeezed her sensitive nipples and she gasped and buckled under his touch. Her hips settled and she rolled them over. Now FP was on top of her. He had her arms pinned, her body quaked and he starts slowing the thrusts.

After a while they got tired. Their breathing labored and panted heavily beside each other. She grabbed the bed sheet, hugging it against the both of them and sighed. FP slowly felt Alice drift into slumber and chuckled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Alice whisper, half-asleep.


	79. Smile For Days, Laugh For Eternity

Chapter 79: Smile For Days, Laugh For Eternity

The day she'd been dreaming of since she was a little girl was today. She couldn't want to be Mrs. Jones. It was March 25th as she stared at the calendar on the wall next to her makeup desk. Her emotions were on overdrive. She woke up with a bright smile, basically a non-stop smile. FP stayed at Fred's house the night before the wedding. Betty and the girls all stayed at their house. Her heart pooled at the sight. It was her wedding dress she picked out all those months ago.

"Al!" Hermione's voice calls through the door. "Your mom wants to see you."

Alice got out of her makeup chair, walked over to door and greeted her mother with a cheesy hug. Cindy looked at her baby girl and fought back her tears that were forming. She never got to see her get married the first time. Now this time she will.

"Oh baby girl, you look gorgeous!" She exclaimed before fixing her vail on her head.

Alice felt her eyes to begin to tear up. She looked at her mom with a huge smile. Cindy engulfed her in a hug before releasing. No. She warned herself. She wasn't going to cry.

"Oh mama." Her voice was in cries. "Don't make me cry." She said with a watery voice as she waved her hands by her eyes to keep crying.

Cindy wipes at her eyes and dries Alice's tears too. She's been waiting for this day for so long. Alice sat back down as her mother finished her makeup touches. Throughout the morning, Betty made sure she didn't have to lift a finger. Well besides throwing the bouquet. It had to be different flowers. No posies for her. Betty ordered a special flower for her. Veronica stopped in with Hermione. Hermione brought Fred as a date. Mary allowed it and she said it was okay with her if they dated.

Veronica and Archie both thought it was strange but got over it. If Alice and FP could get married, why can't their parents be together. Betty and Jughead laughed at Archie. It wasn't much a surprise to them. They'd seen Mr. Andrews and Ms. Gomez act different before. Also Veronica knew about her mother's affair. Hiram was locked away and couldn't do harm. Jellybean prepared to walk in heels but Sweet Pea told her no. It wasn't good for the baby. Especially when she was going to have the baby in five months. FP liked Sweet Pea and agreed with him. JB was less than thrilled with the team up. Now it was two months after the fact and she agreed that her heels would kill her.

—-xxx

He couldn't believe the day had come. The woman he's going to marry will be Mrs. Jones. He woke that morning with joy in his eyes. He didn't need coffee which surprised both him and his son.

"F!" He heard Fred's yell from outside the bathroom door. "Do you need any help?"

FP looked in the mirror. He had been trying to tie his suit tie for at least twelve minutes. He was getting frustrated by the fact. The door opened, Fred stood in the doorway, smirking.

"Oh quit and help me already, Fredrick!" FP snapped, throwing his tie on the floor.

Fred bent down and picked up the tie, fixed FP's collar before he placed the tie around his neck. FP smiled in the mirror. Today was the day he was officially marrying Alice. She was going to be his for the rest of their life's.

Jughead came by earlier to help Fred set up. Archie and Sweet Pea helped set the altar up in the backyard. Jellybean decorated the fence with cherry blossoms; at Cheryl's request.

Time passed by and ticked when the Rome struck. Alice watched as Jellybean walked down the aisle with Aubree and Trevor in the wagon. Sweet Pea on the other side, his hand on her bump as they strolled and parted ways. FP's heart fluttered at the sight. His daughter looked like a princess. He hoped one day he'll be walking her down the aisle. Betty came next, following by Cheryl and Mary. Hermione walked with Fred, smiling at each other while earning eyerolls from the groom.

His world turned as she came through the violet carpet. Her hair swayed in the sunlight. His eyes began to water. He blinked his eyes to keep from crying. But he couldn't. She just looked absolutely stunning. All his fears blew away and he faced her with love. He already cherished her to the end of time. Alice left go of her father's arm and he kissed her on top of her head before she faced FP. Alice stood across from him, smiling and wiping at her eyes. Thank god for waterproof makeup.

"We gather here today to witness such a remarkable journey between Alice Susanna Smith and Forsythe Pendleton Jones Jr." FP heard a snicker fall off Fred's lips and sent him a glare.

He turned his attention back to the mister, eyes tearing up as he listened. Alice fought back the blurriness from her tears and refocused on the man in front of her. Jughead hadn't ever seen his father as happy when he isn't with Alice. He knew she was the one and only person for his father. Polly sat in the front row, trying to keep two rowdy toddlers to keep still. She couldn't believe this day was here. Her mom was about to be married— well again but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that she's happy and Polly can see that.

The mister said his words before he gave the show to the real stars. Alice watched as FP carefully unfolded the paper in his hands. He took a deep calculated breath and looked up at her. Her eyes bored into his. The whole yard was quiet, not making a peep during such a beautiful moment.

"Al, for as long as I've known you… I knew that the day I walked in that diner… I was meeting the love of my life. That day I learnt that Biscuits Gravy will forever be my favorite because of you, Al." Tears slowly rolled down his cheek and he took another breath before continuing. Alice giggles at the statement before wiping at her eyes. "Sure we've had our broken roads and pain but we also have our strong devoted love for one-another. Now we are standing here finally closing that chapter and about to start a whole new book. I can't wait for you to be my wife, Al."

Alice cleared her throat, softly dusting off her dress and opened her vows. "FP, I never thought I would get this chance with you. After all this time, I thought that our chapter was over. But it never ended. All that time apart made our love even more stronger. You make me laugh, oh make a mess and you're the father of my three children. I've adopted your children to be our children and now today we will be bonded together forever. I can't wait to be your wife and finally close that longing book and start a whole new book with you."

"Now the rings."

Fred handed the box to FP, patted his back before joining the others again. Alice turned her head and Hermione placed the ring in her palm. " repeat after me: Alice , you are my best friend and everlasting companion. You have brought me the truest happiness I have ever known. I take joy today in committing my life to yours."

"Alice , you are my best friend and everlasting companion. You have brought me the truest happiness I have ever known. I take joy today in committing my life to yours." He said with every word he meant it by.

"Now place the ring on her hand and repeat after me... with this ring, I promise to stand with you as we share this life, and cherish the memories we make together." He grabs her hand and slides the ring on.

, repeat after me: FP, you are my best friend and everlasting companion. You have brought me the truest happiness I have ever known. I take joy today in committing my life to yours."

"Now place the ring on his hand and repeat after me... with this ring, I promise to stand with you as we share this life and cherish the memories we make together." She gently but eagerly side it onto his ring finger.

The mister says a few more words and then jumps right into it. " Alice, do you take FP to be your husband?"

Without even thinking she lets it slide off her lips." I do." She felt all the words rushing out and looks at him with all her love. Man she really wanted to kiss him.

" FP, do you take Alice to be your wife?"

"Yes I do."

Alice and FP look deep into each other eyes and just can't wait any longer. "I now pronounce you to be Husband/Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride."

FP dips her over his knee and kisses her passionately. She deepened the kiss a little more before parting from him by a cleared throat. The mister was staring at them. They didn't care and joined arms before disappearing down aisle.

Soon after they enjoyed the rest of their day. She sat on his lap while opening presents and smashed cake in his face during cutting the cake. Jughead of course went in after they finished. Cheryl watched them have their first dance together. Chic snapped pictures while they danced.

"Really biscuits, Babe?" Alice laughed, against his shoulder as they circled the floor. FP faked an offended expression and rolled his eyes.

"Hey don't judge, Al. Their damn good." She rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"Whatever you say, Hun."

From across the yard, glasses clinked and Alice rolled her eyes in annoyance. She always found the annoying glasses cliche and absurd. She pointed her eyes and caught him off guard by kissing him deeply. He relaxed a bit and wrapped his arms around her frame and deepening the kiss. She pulled back and sneers." Good enough for you!" They shut their mouths and drop their silverware back on the table. "Good." She says before continuing their kiss.


	80. Finally Home Sweet Home Forever

_**Chapter 80: Finally Home Sweet Home... Forever**_

They arrived the next night in Florida, enjoying the sun and the time alone. Alice and FP laid in bed after their rendezvous and a couple more times after that. During their honeymoon, Alice decided she wanted to go to Disney world. He only agreed because she threat no sex. It baffled him she knew his weak spots; literally and sexually. Her eyes widened when she spotted the dolphins swimming in the ocean. She'd never seen anything so elegant like that in Riverdale. She was almost crying when they board the plane back to their homeland. He comforted her as they took off and watched her breath in and out until she stopped panicking. After she calmed down they closed their jetlagged eyes and dozed off.

When they returned home, Jughead and Betty cleaned the whole house. Which impressed the newly weds and earned the kids teasing jokes.

A few weeks later, Alice awakes to a whiff of pancakes sneaking into her nostrils. She fluttered her eyes in amazement when she saw FP.

"Baby… you didn't need to.." She was speechless.

FP just shakes his head." Yes I needed too. You mean so much to me, Baby and I can't believe you married me." She let out a throaty chuckle from the sleep in her voice.

"I married you for much more than your sexy body, FP." He grinned, setting the tray on the nightstand and eyed her body with hunger.

"Really?" He raises his eyebrow, slowly sitting beside her on the bed and Alice blushes.

"Yes. And maybe breakfast can wait…"

He doesn't wait. By time she realizes, he's already de-clothed her luscious body. Her back aches as his tongue teases her core. His fingers graze her thigh and her legs buckle.

"I think that answers your question, doesn't it?"

She only gasps as a response. He slowly climbed over her and brings his tip of his length to her slowly wet pussy. Another gasps slips through her lips through a number of Oh's and Yes's.

—xx-

Four months later, Jellybean called them. FP's hearts racing against his ribcage. His baby girl is in labor. He's going to be official a grandfather. That seems so unreal to him. He has gotten everything he's ever wanted and even more than he'd expected.

"Ready to go?" Alice broke his thoughts by jingling the keys in her hand. He breaks his thoughts and nods along.

When they parked the car, Alice grabs the four month old twins in her arms and strapped them into their stroller. She can't believe her babies are four months old. It just seemed like they were still newborns and now wow they were growing up fast.

FP's knuckles rap at the door. He heard Jellybean's voice and opened the door. It had been six hours since she had her baby. Julia Rose Solo was here in front of his eyes. Jellybean and Sweet Pea agreed that Julia should have his name. A few months earlier Sweet Pea asked him if he could propose. He couldn't believe his baby girl was grown. She was only 16. She just turned sixteen years old.

"How's my baby and her baby doing? Man that sounds weird to say." Jellybean chuckled and he began to chuckle along.

"She's doing great, Daddy."

"That's great, Jells."

"Sweet Pea proposed and I said yes!" She exclaimed softly, and quieted down when she noticed Julia squirm in her hands.

FP watched the sight with teary eyes. Ever since he married Alice. He couldn't seem to stop himself from getting emotional. Jellybean noticed and handed him a tissue. He wiped his eyes and exhaled.

"I'm sorry it's just—I'm so proud of you, Jells."

JB smiled and tears started rolling down her cheeks." Thank you, Dad." She sniffles softly as her dad hugs and kisses her forehead. "I'm so proud of you too, Dad."

—xx—

The months go by and more milestones were reached. Jughead and Betty graduated from high school. Alice made a cake for their graduation party. The twins were one years old and walking around all on their own. Alice watched with tears in her eyes as her baby girl stood on that stage accepting her diploma. She couldn't believe this day had come. FP stood next to her watching his son walk across that stage and thought about all the times he had been proud of his son. But nothing beat this. His son had gotten into college. Jellybean whistled loudly while holding her whiny baby on her hip.

Years go by. Hours turned longer and life had been long for days. There were weddings; Jellybean and Sweet Pea, Tom and Sierra, Archie and Veronica, Kevin and Fangs, Cheryl and Toni, Hermione and Fred and most surprising of all Hogeye and Mary. It turns out that during FP's birthday party years ago; they hooked up and began dating a few months later. Aubree and Trevor entered kindergarten, FP's eyes welled up when he watched his little girl ran into the classroom not before she gave him a wet kiss on his cheek.

"I wuv you." The little girl says before embracing her daddy.

FP turned to his little girl and says." I love you too, Bree." After she let go, he wipes his eyes and stands up.

He opened the door to their house and walks into the kitchen to find Alice baking up a storm. He kissed her deeply and she laughed at his story.

"She's growing up, Al. I don't like it!" He huffed out with a pout.

Alice sighed before turned his chin to face her and kisses his nose and smiles up at him. " I know but she's going to be okay. Okay?"

He mumbled," Okay." Before helping her clean off the counter and smiles. "I guess."

When he picked the twins up. Aubree jumps into his arms and giggles. She hands him a paper. He looked at it and his eyes watered.

"I made that, Daddy!" She squealed as he spun around and then set her back on the sidewalk.

"I love it, baby girl!" He said as he squeezed her into a bear hug.

"Bear hug?" Trevor asks with puppy eyes. Just like his mama. FP's eyes both his twins with prized eyes.

"Of course!" He wrapped both his arms around them and kissed both their little heads.

Over the years, FP and Alice watched their babies grow up. From their first milestones to Aubree's first crush. Which FP freaked out about. Alice consoled him and made him feel better. He taught Trevor how to fix up bikes and to avoid drinking. He spent his weekends with his oldest daughter. her little and her husband, Sweet Pea.

Aubree got her first boyfriend. He nearly fainted. Sure it was his second time around but it still didn't make things easier. Cheryl and Toni had a girl through a sperm donor. Kevin and Fangs asked them a few years ago to be a surrogate. Cheryl hated being pregnant and gave birth nine months later. Toni had their baby and now it was her turn. Hermione and Fred never had any kids but enjoyed their grandchildren.

"Daddy." FP heard as he turned to face his daughter.

"Yes?"

"Jack asked me to prom and I would like to drive the car. Please Daddy?" Again with the eyes that he couldn't say no to.

He sighed before nodding his head." I guess."

"Oh my god thank you!" She screamed before embracing him tightly with her arms. "I love you so much, Daddy!"

"You're welcome, Bree Bree."

Prom night had FP again in tears. Alice held him as Aubree came down the staircase. Jake shook FP's hand and he reluctantly shook the boy's hand. Alice rolled her eyes at him and then stopped when she clicked the camera.

"FP, be nice." She scold, pointing her finger at him and he shook his head. "He's just a boy." She whispered in his ear for only him to hear.

"Boy my ass!" He grumbled under his breath. Alice glared at him but kept her mouth shut.

After the kids left. They had the house themselves. Alice put in a movie in the DVD player and pressed play. She leaned against his chest, curling her face into his arms. She laughed contagiously at the tv. FP watched her and couldn't believe this was his life. He was happily married for the first time ever. His marriage with Gladys was hell. He hated it all the time. She never made him feel accepted.

With Alice he felt like he was wanted. She made him feel loved. They have been married sixteen years. They have two children and a dog. Bella passed away sadly. Alice always wanted a dog. Hal never allowed her. Jughead published his book and was now living in New York. He and Alice visit them as often as they can. Alice became a traveling journalist over the years.

By their twenty-four anniversary, Alice and FP has been married for 24 years. Their twins moved out and went to college. Now they were nesting. Fred and Hermione invited them over for a party.

"Come on, Babe. We are going to be late if we don't leave now." FP stated impatiently typing his fingers.

Alice groaned at his impatience. She was trying to do her makeup. He stood by the wall and sighed when she glared at him. "Forsythe, quit whining. We won't be late." She grumbled strongly before blushing her cheeks with blush.

"Fine." He grumbled back, closing the door behind him and walked to kitchen to make some coffee.

He sat on the bench, sipping at his coffee. He inhaled the sweet smell and sighed. He kept looking around on his laptop. His fingers scrammed the key pad. His eyes widened with pride. His son's book was worldwide and he's on tour. He missed his boy so much but was beyond happy for him. He was making a life for himself.

"I'm ready!" Alice's voice rings through the kitchen.

He parks the car into Fred's driveway and helps her out. Fred welcome them in. They told jokes. FP rolled his eyes. Alice laughed along with Hermione and Fred.

"I can't believe you stayed with him, Alice." Fred commented, earning a warning glare from FP.

"Hey! You're on thin ice. Don't think I forgot about you and Alice what happened twenty-four years ago." He threatened with a rough tone.

Alice slowly tried to intervene to break the tension. Hermione knew that the wound was still not healed completely. Alice feared for all these years that he wouldn't drop that subject.

"FP…"

"Don't. It's been a long time but that doesn't change the fact that you and Alice kissed that night."

The room went silent after FP last spoke. Alice and Hermione changed the subject about their kids. FP and Fred slowly warmed back up with one another and watched the game. Undoubtedly FP still haven't forgotten. He will never forget.

A few weeks later, all the kids come back to throw FP a surprise retirement party. Jughead wrote a speech about his dad. He didn't like parties he knew his dad was the same. Alice made the cake and Jellybean distracted her dad while they set up. Aubree came back with Jake and also some news. Trevor brought his long term fiancé with him.

"Mom, it's been a couple months since Dad's birthday. I heard about Jughead's book deal. Man he's impressive." Trevor says before hugging his mom.

"Did someone just say my name?" They turned around to see Jughead smirking at them. "Chill, Trev. I don't bite."

Trevor rolled his eyes at his older brother. That was what his dad used to say all the time when he got into trouble. One time he got suspended from school and his dad made him clean his room for a month and he didn't have his phone. He also remembered when Aubree got caught smoking. Man he was pissed. He'd never seen his dad so mad before.

"Whatever, Jug. How's New York?"

Jughead rolled his eyes." Good. Stressful at times because of the idiots but it's the book that gives it purpose." He said stuffing his face with chips. "What about Ohio?"

"Country not much else."

Betty saw her baby brother and pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his cheek before he wiped it away. Trevor always bonded with Betty. She taught him a lot of cool things. He learned how to study correctly for the SAT's and he scored the highest on the test.

"Trevy! It's been so long." Betty squeaked before releasing him again.

"Only two months, Betty." He pointed out with a smug look on his face. She smacked his arm. "Hey! Not the hair!" He whined.

"You never visited us like you said. Where you been?" She asked with a serious tone in her voice.

"Georgia with Katie and her parents." She stared at him with a look. "Fine. I was in Georgia but only for two weeks and I was meaning to but I got slammed with school."

Alice sat at the table when someone tapped her shoulder. Aubree smiled brightly as Alice crushed her into a strong hug. She couldn't wait to tell her mom the news. Alice could tell her daughter had to tell her something.

"So what is it?"

Aubree took a deep breath and exhaled. " I can't tell you." She earned a stern look from her mom. She held up her hands." Not until Dad gets here."

The door opens revealing, FP who looked shocked. He hated surprises. He was never a fan. They brought trouble and trouble follows until it gets you. Alice kissed deeply before breaking for air. He looked around to room spotting his sons and daughters. They all came. Even his engaged son Chic. He hadn't seen him for a couple months.

"Chic? You're here? I thought you and Callin were in France for the rest of this year."

Chic embraced his dad and shook his head." No me and Callin took our son, Dean back with us to visit when Mom called."

The rest of the night was spent celebrating his final retirement. After Pop passed a few years ago due to a heart attack; three years before that his wife (he married two years before that) took ownership and kept the place going. When FP got a new job ten years ago as the town's sheriff in honor of Tom. Tom stepped down and retired early. His kids still came to enjoy Pop's ever so often.

"Daddy I got news."

FP looked at his youngest daughter." What is it, Bree Bree?"

"Congrats grandpa."

His eyes light up when he watches her place her hand on her belly and nodded as he asked. He kissed cheek and told her he couldn't wait to meet him or her.

"Happy birthday, Alice." FP said that night in bed before they closed their eyes.

Alice turned on her side and softly said." Thank you, Hubby of 24 years."

Days passed and his youngest, Aubree welcomed a baby boy. She and Jake named him and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe the name. He was speechless.

"Really after me?"

Aubree nodded." Yes after the best dad in the world." His eyes welled up with happy tears.

Jughead and the other siblings watched the moment and he couldn't also believe it. He guessed the name lives on. Betty squeezed his hand and smiled at him before kissing him.

"Forsythe? Really? You picked that name." Jughead snorted.

He earned a pointed glare from his sister and everyone else in the room. He ignored them and FP smiled at his youngest.

"You just insulted me, your sister and yourself, Boy." He snickered loudly and everyone else chuckled along.

"Whatever." Jughead grumbled.

"Bear hug?" Aubree says happily before eying her twin to join in like they were five again.

FP pulled both his kids into his arms and squeezed them tightly into a bear hug and kissed their foreheads. Alice smiled at the moment and felt like they were little again. This made her feel old but also blessed.

"Bear hugs for everyone!" FP exclaimed as everyone joined in.

After all the years of pain and suffering. All the bumps and bruises they made it through it all. That only made one thing pop into their minds. They had each other through thick and thin. Sickness and health and most of all for the rest of their lives. Finally home sweet home forever. Maybe sometimes heartbreak does go away.

—_xxx—

This is the end. I wanted to say thank you for all the love and support during this. I couldn't have gotten to 24k without you guys. I'm not saying that there's a sequel. We will see in the future. I thought that FP and Alice deserve a happier ending then what the show gives. It was hard to write this. I didn't want to end but it was time. In the future I will write more about them but for now this is the stopping point.

Luke perry will be missed. Man I still can't believe isn't been a week and half without his wonderful light and spirit. It was hard to write Fred without crying. I couldn't kill him off in here. It was just too hard.

Again thank you very much for all the love and stick around for some of my other works.

Love Aut 3


End file.
